Les Enfants de la Raison
by Tsubaki Him
Summary: Yaoi L, Mello, Near... Leurs origines, leur passé d'enfant surdoué à la Wammy's House, leurs peines et sentiments de garçons incompris par le monde, et leur avenir qui s'avèrera tragique, aux conséquences dramatiques. Spoilers omniprésents. Fic terminée
1. Première Partie, Chapitre I Jeu

_**LES ENFANTS DE LA RAISON**_

En ce monde, il existe peu de personnes au courant de la principale raison de l'existence de L, le grand détective international. L un jour, était arrivé sur Terre, sans visage, mais possédant cette voix particulière, trafiquée mais en même unique, traversant un écran blanc d'ordinateur. Sa présence fut tolérée comme celle d'une croyance un peu sauvage, une certitude floue mais présente, celle d'une entité que refuser de reconnaître serait une abomination. L existait aussi bien que la nuit et le jour, et sa silhouette derrière les objets de technologie était aussi nette que celle de n'importe quel humain.

L n'aurait jamais existé… si le concerné ne s'était pas manifesté. Et même Quillsh Wammy ne l'aurait pas détecté, si un certain épisode de sa vie ne l'avait pas autant marqué.

A cette époque, Quillsh Wammy avait cinquante-huit ans et possédait une fortune qui dépassait plus de dix milliards de dollars. Cependant, personne, en le rencontrant dans la rue n'aurait pu imaginé que derrière ce physique simple se cachait l'un des hommes les plus riches et les plus intelligents du monde.

Wammy était un homme de science, d'origine écossaise. Il était né avant la Guerre, et l'avait traversé, ballotté par les problèmes économiques qu'elle avait conçu. Fort heureusement, ses parents avaient gardé une partie de leur richesse, étant des descendants d'une grande famille noble d'Ecosse et lui avaient permis de vivre bon gré mal gré. Et Quillsh avait vécu de cette manière, avant de dévoiler peu à peu des talents qu'il avait conservé depuis longtemps au fond de ce cerveau remarquable qui était le sien.

A partir de 130 de QI, l'on est considéré en théorie comme en pratique de surdoué. Quillsh, quant à lui, possédait un QI supérieur à 165 et savait parfaitement en utiliser toutes les ressources. Il possédait cette intelligence pratique, technique, extrêmement complexe sur des plans bien définis et, chose que les gens reconnurent en premier lieu, une incroyable gentillesse doublée d'une générosité sans égale.

A vingt-cinq ans, Quillsh permit à de nombreux inventeurs connus d'améliorer leurs créations tout en diminuant leur danger potentiel ou leurs défauts. Ainsi, durant cette période de l'Histoire où la technologie avançait à grand pas, l'homme acquérit une place indispensable dans le monde technologique. Il fut l'un des premiers à travailler pour la NASA et à participer à la création de fusées et de satellites. Il créa des nouveaux systèmes informatiques extrêmement performants, permettant pour les générations futures de développer le terrain préparé. Ses inventions, ses prouesses et ses aides lui apportèrent plus d'argent que sa famille ne pût jamais en posséder.

Néanmoins, Wammy, en homme sage et juste, estima préférable de placer cet argent pour une bonne cause. En 1975, il fit ouvrir un orphelinat à Cornouailles, équipé de la meilleure technologie et des meilleurs éléments pour que les enfants soient extrêmement bien traités. Cette action, soutenue par la population, aboutit à la création d'une dizaine d'autres orphelinats dans le monde, également applaudis.

Personne, pas même lui, n'allait se douter que le 28 Janvier 1987 allait bouleverser le monde dans plusieurs années à venir. Quillsh était un homme intelligent, profondément bon mais hélas peu disposé à regarder l'horizon pour ce genre de choses.

Le Projet Wammy, ainsi nommé, ne prendrait place que cette même année 1987. Car à ce moment-là, l'inventeur de cinquante-huit ans rencontrerait un enfant particulier.

Le Premier.

L.

_**PREMIERE PARTIE**_

_**SEPT ANS**_

_**CHAPITRE I**_

_**JEU**_

Maman. Froide.

_28 Janvier 1987, Royaume-Uni, Cornouailles, Restormel._

La voiture, féline et noire, s'arrêta dans un vrombissement tenu devant les grandes grilles noires. Sous le soleil froid d'hiver, le chauffeur descendit avant d'ouvrir la portière arrière, s'inclinant avec respect. Quillsh Wammy sortit de la voiture, remerciant son chauffeur d'un signe de tête puis fit quelques pas jusqu'à la grille. Non loin, des éclats de rire enfantins perçaient le calme des lieux.

Quillsh Wammy eut un sourire attendri, contemplant d'un œil doux les façades du manoir se tenant dans une splendeur figée à l'abri du monde. C'était une bâtisse de taille impressionnante, aux murs clairs contrastant avec le noir du grand toit, et aux larges fenêtres blanches d'un temps ancien. Au-dessus de l'entrée brillait une croix, plantée sur les tuiles sombres en un signe protecteur.

La plaque en pierre « The Wammy's House » le fit un peu plus sourire sans qu'il ne sache tout à fait pourquoi. Il ressentait cette joie légère d'avoir accompli un travail colossal et être capable d'en admirer les fruits. Cela faisait près de huit ans que l'orphelinat avait été achevé et déjà plus d'une soixantaine d'enfants y vivaient, entourés de gens justes, capables de les aider à construire leur avenir, de s'établir dans la société future en tant qu'adultes.

Le chauffeur s'approcha de lui mais il fit un geste de la main.

- Merci, Wallace. J'irai à pieds, dit-il d'un ton posé. J'ai envie de retrouver ce lieu comme pour la toute première fois.

Le chauffeur acquiesça avant de retourner à la voiture. Quillsh le regarda démarrer et s'éloigner d'un œil satisfait. Une vague douce de souvenirs le submergea de la même façon que la chaleur d'un feu et il ouvrit la grille, sentant le contraste du métal froid contre sa peau telle une sensation nouvelle mais en temps familière. Il n'était pas revenu en ces lieux depuis cinq ans, ayant dû travaillé sur un projet primordiale de technologie spatiale qui lui avait pris tout son temps disponible.

Roger.

Il soupira.

Quand ses pieds foulèrent la terre de la propriété, il se sentit revenir dans le passé. Lui désignant les travaux à effectuer, les placements du bâtiment, lui posant la plaque devant des dizaines de personnes, l'applaudissant. Lui accueillant les tous premiers enfants, apeurés devant une aussi grande demeure mais rassurés par le sourire de l'inventeur milliardaire.

Le manoir était apparu sur les terres de Restormel lentement, pierre par pierre. Cette terre calme avait plu à Quillsh, paisible et extrêmement enrichissante, et héritage d'une branche éloignée de sa famille installée en cette région.

Il contempla d'un œil rapide les jardins, immenses et bien entretenus, parsemés d'arbres en cette saison jaillissant en formes décharnées et nues. Les enfants jouaient au football à une dizaine de mètres à l'ouest du manoir, ayant improvisé le terrain avec des règles n'appartenant qu'à eux. En effet, il voyait mal dans un vrai match l'arbitre jouer avec les équipes, changeant de camp au gré de ses envies. Les enfants sifflaient le joueur intrus tout en l'encourageant de ses prouesses.

Les adultes de demain.

Les enfants étaient bien trop plongés dans leur jeu pour faire attention à Quillsh qui en profita pour gravir les marches accédant à la grande et lourde porte d'entrée du manoir. Lorsqu'il frappa, ses trois coups résonnant contre le bois, il ne savait pas que cette journée d'hiver changerait sa vie.

Complètement.

* * *

Durant sa vie, l'inventeur écossais avait connu de nombreuses personnes nanties d'une véritable compassion et surtout d'un respect envers autrui. Il les avait appréciés, aimés et cela de façon aussi bien fugitive en raison de ses déplacements sans fin à travers le monde, que durable, étant un homme loyal et fidèle. 

Roger faisait partie des gens de cette catégorie. C'était un homme qui en cette année 1987 était âgé de cinquante-trois ans. D'origine française, il avait connu Quillsh au début des années 60 lors d'un projet commun sur la création d'un nouvel appareil destiné au monde médical. Les deux hommes, depuis cette période, n'avaient jamais perdu le contact malgré la distance et avaient entrepris ensembles la construction du premier orphelinat, ici, à Cornouailles. Roger, physicien remarquable, avait cessé ses travaux pour s'occuper en tant que sous-directeur de la Wammy's House, ayant un véritable don avec les enfants. Il se dégageait de lui cette impression naturelle de bonté et de fermeté mêlées que les orphelins adoraient. Quillsh, bien que venant rarement à l'orphelinat, était perçu comme un véritable second père pour les enfants vivant dans cette demeure. Et les savoir en sécurité, en paix, suffisait à son bonheur.

- Je suis bien heureux de te voir, Quillsh, dit Roger tandis qu'ils traversaient le grand couloir les amenant au bureau de l'ancien physicien. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu arrives aussi vite. Tu viens de New York, c'est cela ?

- Oui, mais je ne regrette pas le voyage, répondit l'inventeur en souriant. Ne pas être ici auprès des enfants me manquait. Et ne plus te parler comme autrefois aussi.

Roger laissa échapper un rire en trois notes.

- Il est vrai qu'avec ton travail, tu n'as guère de temps pour être en mesure de t'occuper de l'orphelinat.

Leurs pas claquaient sur le carrelage brillant.

- D'ailleurs, où sont les autres enfants ? J'en ai vu quelques uns dehors.

- Ils sont en classe avec Margot, répondit Roger en secouant la tête.

Son visage prit une expression très particulière et extrêmement subtile. Cela ne dura qu'un bref instant mais Quillsh y perçut comme un frémissement, trahissant une gêne certaine.

- Roger…

Son ami eut un léger froncement de sourcils. Il ralentit puis arrêta de marcher, surprenant Quillsh qui le fixa. Il y eut un temps de silence assez court mais relativement pesant.

- Je t'ai appelé pour quelque chose que tu es le seul à résoudre, Quillsh, avoua finalement Roger, la voix très basse, métallique.

- Que se passe-t-il, Roger ?

- Il y a un enfant que je dois te montrer.

Quillsh détourna les yeux, observant une peinture accrochée sur le mur blanc. C'était un paysage peint à l'huile et les couleurs mouchetées lui donnèrent un instant l'impression de danser devant son regard. La sensation de malaise disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparu mais Quillsh ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une sorte d'angoisse en entendant la voix de Roger, devenant un peu plus grave, plus profonde comme s'il tentait de faire entrer les mots dans l'esprit de son ami sans à peine les formuler.

- Je ne suis pas comme toi, Quillsh, ajouta Roger de cette voix si particulière. Je ne suis pas en mesure de pouvoir le comprendre, d'entrer dans sa manière de penser. Tu es, à mon avis, le seul qui puisse véritablement lui parler.

Il hésita un instant puis fixa son regard dans celui de l'inventeur.

- Il a quelque chose… que tu pourras sûrement trouver, même si je ne sais guère quoi exactement.

Quillsh ne répondit pas, mais il sut parfaitement que son silence suffit. Quelque chose en lui se mit à battre, sourdement, furtivement, et il mit plusieurs secondes avant de réaliser ce que c'était.

La peur.

* * *

- Il s'appelle L Lawliet, et a sept ans. 

La porte devant eux était close. Le couloir était vide et il y régnait une atmosphère électrique, parcourant de décharges d'adrénaline l'échine de Quillsh. Il n'avait pas ressenti une telle sensation depuis près de vingt ans, alors qu'il avait commencé à créer des machines de plus en plus performantes. Son esprit était en pleine effervescence, travaillant et analysant chaque information que Roger lui donnait.

Derrière la porte, l'enfant.

Lui.

- L ? répéta Quillsh, sans perdre le fil de ses réflexions.

- Oui, c'est ainsi qu'il s'appelle. Est-ce une erreur de l'administration ou que sais-je encore, c'est le nom qu'il porte. Tout à fait officiel, répondit Roger en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. On ne peut pas le changer, c'est sa mère qui en a décidé ainsi.

- Quand est-il arrivé ici ?

- Il y a un mois environ. Il habitait auparavant à Lostwithiel, non loin d'ici. Il n'y avait plus de places à l'orphelinat de la ville mais suffisamment ici. On l'a accepté sans problèmes.

Quillsh dardait son regard sur le bois de la porte, comme s'il tentait vainement d'y observer à travers le garçon dont Roger racontait les événements marquants de sa vie.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle, ayant presque peur que l'enfant puisse l'entendre.

Roger ne répondit pas aussitôt, le regard plongé dans le vague. A cet instant, il parut excessivement vieux, fatigué alors qu'il n'avait pourtant que la cinquantaine. Il resta silencieux un instant puis soupira.

- Sa mère s'est suicidée, peu avant Noël. C'est le garçon qui a prévenu la police quelques jours plus tard. Selon les dires, on aurait retrouvé l'enfant dans la chambre de sa mère, près du corps, ayant l'air très calme. Les autorités ont découvert que Lian Lawliet, la mère de L, était maniaco-dépressive et avait suivi plusieurs séjours à l'hôpital de Saint Austell, avant la naissance de son fils. Elle était jeune, à peu plus de vingt-cinq ans quand elle est morte. On ne sait pas qui est le père de L.

La voix de Roger sembla s'atténuer au fur et à fur qu'il parlait et Quillsh crut un instant que le monde autour de lui était plongé dans une ambiance étouffée, suffocante, où les sons ne passaient plus. Son esprit brûlait de cette flamme retrouvée, mélange de peur et d'excitation, un peu celle de quelqu'un sur le point de faire une chose terrible et ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter à temps.

- Tu ne m'as pas parlé avant, rétorqua sèchement Quillsh.

- Je n'y ai pas pensé, j'étais bien trop occupé avec le garçon. Tu sais, il a vécu sept ans avec cette femme qui paraît-il avait de grosses crises, bien que le voisinage ne la voyait presque pas. Il arrivait seulement que quelques nuits, on l'entendait crier à la mort puis plus rien. Les gens n'ont pas voulu s'en mêler, ils ignoraient même qu'elle avait un enfant. On a effectué un examen corporel mais on n'a trouvé aucune marque de coup, aucune preuve de quelque abus. Cependant… je doute que cet enfant ait été bien traité. Il est très angoissé, même s'il n'en parle pas, très tendu au point qu'il n'est pas capable de dormir correctement. Son sommeil est déséquilibré et de ce fait il ne peut rester avec les autres.

Roger eut un nouveau soupir avant de lancer un regard courroucé à son ami.

- Si je ne t'en ai pas parlé plus tôt, c'est parce que je voulais m'occuper de cet enfant pour un temps, pour qu'il s'habitue à sa nouvelle vie. Il n'est jamais allé à l'école, et d'après ce qu'on m'a dit n'est même jamais sorti de chez lui. Je ne sais pas ce que sa mère lui a fait ou non, mais elle a eu une emprise trop…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, détournant le regard. Quillsh secoua légèrement la tête, indécis.

- Comme tu le sais très bien, j'effectue un test pour les nouveaux enfants, afin de connaître leurs capacités, où ils en sont dans leur apprentissage. L a tout simplement refusé de le faire. J'avais pourtant attendu assez longtemps pour ne pas le brusquer avec ça mais il n'a rien voulu savoir. Depuis deux jours, il reste dans la petite chambre d'invités et rejette toutes mes propositions. Il touche à peine aux plateaux qu'on lui laisse près de la porte et personne, pas même Margot, ne peut le décider à changer d'avis.

Quillsh dissimula un sourire amusé. Margot était une jeune fille aimable, qui avait décidé de consacrer sa vie aux enfants. Ceux de l'orphelinat l'adoraient tous et savoir que l'un d'entre eux lui refusait sa douceur était une chose plutôt drôle si l'on regardait avec attention.

- Il se dégage de lui quelque chose que je ne retrouve pas chez les autres, mais que je suis incapable de définir, continua Roger. Mais je sais que toi, Quillsh, tu le peux.

- Allons, comment veux-tu que cela soit vrai ? demanda Quillsh, sachant pourtant pertinemment que ce que disait Roger était la stricte vérité.

La sensation brûlante de peur et de fébrilité s'accentua nettement au fond du corps de l'inventeur qui avait de plus en plus de mal à empêcher ses membres de trembler. Il tenta de déglutir sa salive mais sa gorge était tellement sèche qu'il n'y parvint qu'à moitié.

L'enfant avait quelque chose que Quillsh apercevait, ressentait à travers les mots de Roger. Quelque chose de palpable, de visible, mais si profondément ancré au fond du petit corps que cela devenait presque impossible de pouvoir l'extirper.

Quillsh ressentait bien plus que de l'intuition. De la certitude. Il n'avait pas encore rencontré l'enfant qu'il savait, aussi nettement que le jour suivait la nuit, qu'il n'était pas comme les autres.

Et il avait raison.

* * *

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il ne vit pas tout de suite où était le garçon. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur la pénombre ambiante, et son nez huma l'air renfermé et chaud de la pièce. C'était une petite chambre qu'il connaissait bien, ayant décidé de l'ajouter au plan du manoir pour permettre à des invités de dernière minute ou des enfants arrivés brusquement de se reposer quelques temps. Son regard s'accrocha au lit propre et aux draps faits, installé dans le fond. Il vit aussitôt que personne n'y dormait. Il n'y avait pratiquement aucun pli au niveau des oreillers, ainsi qu'aux couvertures. 

La lumière de l'extérieur traversait les volets clos, en stries de couleur froide, tachant les murs d'éclats pâles. Quillsh fit un pas de plus et sous ses pieds cela résonna faiblement, en un écho imperceptible. Tout doucement, il referma la porte qui grinça à ses oreilles avec une proportion démesurée. L'ambiance étouffée du couloir en compagnie de Roger s'était muée en un monde assourdissant, où même le bruit de sa propre respiration prenait des allures de tempête chaotique.

Peu à peu, les yeux de l'inventeur s'habituèrent à l'obscurité mais, quand il aperçut la petite silhouette contre le mur, non loin du lit, il eut un vif mouvement de surprise. Il resta sans mot dire, plusieurs minutes.

L était devant lui.

C'était un garçon recroquevillé, le dos appuyé contre le mur, les genoux remontés contre sa poitrine et ses petites mains crispées sur ses genoux. C'était une attitude purement défensive, de retrait, mais également parfaitement immobile. En y pensant, il aurait pu passer totalement inaperçu si Quillsh n'avait pas prêté une attention minutieuse à la pièce. Il était habillé simplement, comme tous les enfants de l'orphelinat, dans des habits cependant un peu trop larges pour lui, lui donnant l'impression qu'il avait fondu au cours de la nuit. Il était plutôt grand pour son âge, d'après ce que Quillsh pouvait déterminer par rapport à sa posture, mais également très mince. Ses joues étaient creuses, ses lèvres effilées, sa peau était d'une pâleur malade, et dans une strie de lumière lui apparut même légèrement grise comme si elle n'avait pas été exposée depuis longtemps au soleil. Des cheveux noirs ébouriffés et un peu trop longs lui retombaient sur le front, complétant l'apparence chétive.

Il ressemblait à un enfant un peu fatigué en apparence.

En apparence.

Car Quillsh, à ce moment précis, ancra ses yeux dans ceux du garçon et ressentit une violente décharge d'adrénaline au niveau de son échine. Cette chose qu'il avait pressentie, sur le seuil, cet élément qu'il avait supposé exister, vivait dans le regard de cet enfant silencieux.

C'était un regard profond, extrêmement profond, mais dont la vérité n'était qu'un néant le plus absolu, marqué par des cernes si grandes qu'elles lui mangeaient le visage. Deux yeux noirs, deux obsidiennes qui avaient perdu leur éclat premier et à présent demeuraient sur le visage de ce garçon, agrandies, vagues. Neutres. Il y avait dans ces prunelles indifférentes une force froide, implacable, qui pouvait plier et briser, un éclat glacé qui flottait à la surface, que l'on pouvait deviner sans réellement voir. C'était un corps brisé par le passé mais constitué d'un acier inconnu, indestructible.

Le temps sembla se figer, s'étirer, avant de reprendre peu à peu sa course. Quillsh se sentit sortir d'un monde différent, assourdissant de silence, tandis que les yeux de braise glacée de l'enfant ne le quittaient pas, l'analysaient, l'étudiaient en profondeur. Il fit un autre pas vers lui, puis s'arrêta à une distance suffisante : assez près pour deviner ses réactions, assez loin pour ne pas le gêner.

L'inventeur hésita puis finalement, se permit de parler.

- Bonjour, dit-il d'une voix qu'il voulut ferme.

Il s'agissait d'une entrée bien banale mais indispensable pour la suite des événements. L'enfant ne répondit pas, du moins ouvertement. Un silence suivit la déclaration de Quillsh mais il était nanti d'une signification particulière, lourde de question de l'enfant qui appuya sa demande muette d'un léger froncement de sourcils, accentuant l'expression sombre de son visage.

- Je m'appelle Quillsh Wammy, et je suis celui qui dirige l'orphelinat, avec Roger. Tu connais Roger, n'est-ce pas ?

Une tension palpable s'éleva dans l'air. L'enfant ne répondit pas encore une fois. Son regard vide avait cette expression un peu rêveuse de celui qui regarde en face de lui sans s'accrocher à un point particulier. Cependant, le point particulier était Quillsh qui sentait parfaitement peser sur lui ces yeux sans émotions.

- Je viens d'apprendre que tu as refusé de faire le test de capacités que Roger t'a proposé. Tu ne veux pas me dire pourquoi ? Après tout, si tu me le dis, je donnerai une fausse raison à Roger et comme ça, cela restera un secret entre nous deux, qu'en dis-tu ?

Temps de silence. L'enfant de sept ans, recroquevillé, toisa l'homme penché vers lui.

_La mère prit son enfant dans ses bras, lui caressant les cheveux. Elle l'embrassa tendrement sur l'oreille gauche, pour le faire rire. Elle murmura tout doucement et le garçon soupira._

_- Tu es né de mon ventre comme un miracle. Ton nom est un miracle. Ton nom restera un secret entre nous deux, d'accord ? Rien que nous deux…_

Temps de silence. Encore.

- Tu n'aimes pas les autres enfants ? Tu n'aimes pas jouer avec eux ?

Silence.

_Dehors, le groupe jouait aux billes roulant à l'intérieur du cercle de craie. Il les regarda par la fenêtre un moment avant de se poster dans le salon. A ses pieds se trouvait une boîte de carrés de sucre. Lentement, ses petits doigts en prirent un, le posèrent sur le tapis, en prirent un autre. Peu à peu, les formes apparurent, se créèrent._

_Devant lui, trois lettres de sucre suivis d'un point d'interrogation._

_W_

_H_

_Y_

_POURQUOI ?_

L'enfant ne dit rien. Quillsh sentit l'atmosphère devenir de plus en plus irrespirable mais n'opta en aucun cas pour le retrait. Les yeux du garçon l'appelaient, lui, il ne savait pourquoi mais l'appelaient avec cette force muette résidant au fond de son petit corps.

Puis, tout doucement, une voix s'éleva, frêle, cassée, si basse que Quillsh crut un instant la rêver. Mais dans la pénombre, les lèvres de l'enfant bougèrent, prouvant ce qu'il supposait être vrai.

- J'ai mal à la tête…

Ce n'était pas une plainte. Juste une constatation. Quillsh imprégna la voix de l'enfant dans son esprit avant de répondre.

- Tu sais pourquoi tu as mal à la tête ? Tu es fatigué ? Tu as faim ?

Il se rendit compte un peu tard qu'il avait posé trop de questions, au risque de bloquer davantage le garçon. Mais ce dernier n'en fit rien. Ses mains crispées sur ses genoux se posèrent sur son front, comme pour le soutenir au cas où il tomberait. Ses yeux se fermèrent une seconde, puis se rouvrirent, toujours aussi vides qu'avant.

- J'ai tout le temps mal à la tête.

- Tu sais comment ne plus avoir mal ? demanda Quillsh, se retenant de poser sa propre main sur le front de l'enfant.

Le garçon le regarda sans animosité particulière face à la question stupide qu'il venait de poser. Il parla si bas que Quillsh dut froncer les sourcils pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas entendu. Il reformula sa phrase avec un peu plus de force.

- Le sucre.

Quillsh se sentit très bête devant l'enfant mais ne le montra pas. Le garçon était sujet à des crises d'angoisse selon Roger, et seul le sucre pouvait donc le calmer, le tenir éveillé la journée et éviter à son corps de réagir trop violemment à ce surplus de troubles physiques et psychologiques.

Avec lenteur, il s'agenouilla pour se mettre à hauteur égale avec l'enfant qui ne bougea pas. Ils se fixèrent, tentèrent l'un et l'autre de déchiffrer l'intérieur de leur interlocuteur.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu faire le test, L ? fit Quillsh d'une voix détachée.

Silence.

-… Je sais pas.

Quillsh soupira, puis se gratta la nuque. La posture qu'il avait prise commençait à engourdir ses cuisses et il se résolut finalement à s'assoire en tailleur, pour être plus à l'aise. Il étudia le visage impassible de l'enfant qui semblait le mettre au défi de lui extorquer des réponses.

Défi.

Quillsh sourit doucement.

- D'accord. Tu ne sais pas pourquoi tu as refusé le test. Mais tu ne sais également pas pourquoi tu te sens aussi différent des autres, que tu trouves stupides, inutiles, ou peut-être seulement pas sur le même plan que toi. Tu te crois seul au monde avec cette chose qui pèse en toi, que tu ne sais pas encore bien contrôler, mais que tu devines à l'intérieur de ta tête et ton corps d'enfant. Supposons que je comprenne ta réaction, supposons que je comprenne ton problème. Tu n'es pas comme les autres et tu en souffres, il y a trop de distances entre toi et le reste des enfants de ton âge.

Quillsh s'arrêta un instant pour juger de l'effet de ses paroles. Et il ne fut pas déçu. L'enfant sembla se redresser légèrement, juste assez pour que Quillsh puisse lire dans son regard un faible éclat de surprise qui disparut comme un éclair de chaleur. Son petit visage se crispa dans un mélange d'expressions difficilement interprétables, car toutes réunies, enfouies sous un masque d'indifférence mis en faiblesse.

- On va faire un jeu, toi et moi, reprit Quillsh. Un petit jeu qui demande une solution, une unique solution. C'est un vieux problème qui a deux mille ans, L. Tu veux jouer ?

Tout en parlant, il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit une petite barre de caramel qu'il avait gardé de son repas en avion. Son intuition ne l'avait pas trompé et il fut ravi de voir les yeux de l'enfant s'écarquiller légèrement devant la vision de la friandise. Un frémissement apparut sur son visage puis ce fut tout.

- Si tu gagnes, tu auras ça en récompense. Je sais que tu ne manges pas beaucoup mais je pense que tu vas apprécier ce « sucre »-là.

Le visage de Quillsh arbora un air grave.

- Si tu n'arrives pas à gagner ce jeu, ce n'est pas grave. Je te donnerais quand même le caramel pour tes efforts. Fais ce que tu peux et nous verrons, d'accord ?

« Quillsh, tu es fou. Tu sais que cet enfant a quelque chose de spécial mais il n'a que sept ans, enfin ! Il n'est peut-être pas encore prêt, il n'est peut-être… »

Sa pensée mourut au fond de lui quand les yeux de l'enfant s'ancrèrent dans les siens et ne les lâchèrent plus, impassibles, indifférents, mais là.

L'enfant attendait le jeu. Il était prêt.

Quillsh inspira profondément. C'était là que tout devenait sérieux. La sensation brûlante revint hanter son échine et il frissonna légèrement.

- On va le faire avec des sacs des bonbons, puisqu'il s'agit de quelque chose qui te tient à coeur, d'accord, L ? Voici les données : les poids de deux sacs de bonbons de la première sorte, de trois sacs de la deuxième sorte, de quatre sacs de la troisième sorte sont tous supérieurs à l'unité de mesure. Sachant que deux sacs numéro un valent un sac numéro deux plus l'unité ; que trois sacs numéro deux valent un sac numéro trois plus l'unité ; et que quatre sacs numéro trois valent un sac numéro un plus l'unité, peux-tu me dire quel est le poids de sac de chaque sorte ?

Il y eut un long silence, aussi assourdissant que les précédents. L'enfant n'eut aucune réaction mais son mutisme força Quillsh à reprendre.

- Tu veux que je répète ? Si c'est trop dur, je peux t'en donner un plus facile.

Le garçon le fixa, ferma les yeux, les rouvrit.

Puis secoua négativement la tête.

Le cœur de Quillsh s'arrêta un instant de battre, le corps martyrisé par la sensation brûlante. Il crispa ses mains sur ses chevilles pour les empêcher de trembler mais il ne put éviter le goût acide qui imprégna sa langue. C'était irréaliste, tout simplement hors du contexte des normes mais...

Tellement certain à la fois.

Dans un petit soupir, le garçon se redressa avec lenteur, se mit debout et confirma l'hypothèse que se faisait Quillsh : il était plutôt grand pour son âge. Cependant, sa posture avait quelque chose d'arrondi, de voûté, donnant l'impression qu'il flanchait peu à peu. Il regarda Quillsh une seconde avant de se diriger à pas mesurés vers son lit, où s'il s'agenouilla et chercha quelque chose en dessous. Il revint ensuite vers l'inventeur avec deux feuilles de papier et un crayon mordillé. Muni de son matériel, il se remit en sa première position, accroupi, une main sur les genoux, l'autre brandissant le crayon au-dessus d'une des feuilles. Quillsh nota, surpris, la façon plutôt excentrique dont il tenait le crayon : son index et son pouce agrippaient l'objet en le laissant pencher, la pointe en ligne droite vers la feuille. Pendant un instant, Quillsh crut que le crayon, tenu avec cette désinvolture particulière, tomberait d'une minute à l'autre mais quand le garçon commença à écrire, il sut qu'il le tenait cependant avec une agilité déconcertante.

D'une écriture parfaitement régulière malgré sa façon de tenir son crayon, le garçon traça une spirale, puis un carré et enfin un rond où il ajouta, comme pour s'amuser, un minuscule point au centre.

- Les sacs de la première, deuxième et troisième sorte, n'est-ce pas ? dit Quillsh, sentant sa bouche devenir de plus en plus sèche.

L'enfant ne répondit pas, se contentant de lever ses grands yeux vides vers l'inventeur avant de retourner à son dessin. De nouveau cette expression un peu rêveuse avait pris part sur son petit visage et Quillsh se retint de faire un nouveau commentaire, ayant peur que ce regard, cette attitude si froide, mais concentrée disparaisse tout à fait, le ramenant dans une réalité grise. Il avait besoin que ce garçon existe, que ce qu'il avait existe.

Il reporta son attention sur la feuille où déjà le garçon avait commencé des calculs et ses suppositions. Il lut, très clairement :

2 spirales 1 + carré

3 carrés 1 + rond

4 ronds 1 + spirale

« Continue », songea Quillsh, n'osant plus parler.

L'enfant s'arrêta un instant, les yeux fixés sur un point derrière l'épaule de l'inventeur. Dans la pénombre, son visage s'assombrit encore sous la concentration. D'un geste machinal, il porta le pouce de sa main libre à sa bouche et le mordilla, pensif, et surtout plongé dans un monde loin de Quillsh.

Hors de la réalité.

Dans le jeu.

Il recommença à écrire le concept d'une autre façon, mordillant toujours l'ongle de son pouce.

2 spirales – carré 1

3 carrés– rond 1

4 ronds – spirale 1

La sensation brûlante remonta progressivement de l'échine de Quillsh jusqu'à ses omoplates, puis ses épaules, les alourdissant de plus en plus. Une tension gigantesque prit place et il trembla à nouveau, sans toutefois essayer de s'en empêcher. Ce qu'il voyait naître sous ses yeux était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais espéré connaître un jour.

Le garçon le regarda, fronça les sourcils. Sans prévenir, il tourna le dos à Quillsh, se remit accroupi et continua ses calculs avec le regard surpris de Quillsh ancré sur sa nuque. Quillsh ne tenta pas de se lever et d'aller voir avec plus de précisions. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Car il savait maintenant.

Il regarda l'enfant réfléchir à plusieurs reprises, devina à ses mouvements qu'il traçait des lignes, sûrement pour faire des grilles et définir les symboles. Il ne le vit jamais rayer quelque chose sur le papier. L'enfant écrivait de façon mesurée et tout cela sans jamais marquer une hésitation. Il réfléchissait, regardait la feuille, puis continuait. Il faisait ce calcul comme quelqu'un ferait des mots croisés, avec la même concentration et la même patience, sachant qu'il arriverait au bout sans trop se monter la tête devant les difficultés.

Le temps de nouveau, perdit sa signification. Quillsh ne sut combien de temps exactement il attendit, assis en tailleur, fixant le dos de l'enfant, mais il crut qu'une courte éternité s'acheva quand le garçon se retourna et lui tendit la feuille du bout des doigts, comme s'il craignait d'entrer en contact avec l'inventeur.

Quillsh inspira profondément, ferma les yeux, posa la feuille sur le sol et compta jusqu'à dix, espérant que son cœur cesserait de battre aussi vite. Le poids brûlant posé sur ses épaules et la sensation de son échine s'accentuèrent brutalement, avant de diminuer tout aussi vite.

Ses yeux lui firent mal quand il les rouvrit. Il baissa la tête et contempla le travail de l'enfant de sept ans.

Le garçon avait dessiné une grande grille, avec dans la première colonne les symboles respectifs ; puis dans les quatre suivantes, toutes les données et les chiffres adéquates, placés avec précision, sans rature ni maladresse. Quillsh, néanmoins, ne regarda pas la dernière colonne mais les quelques lignes écrites juste en dessous de la grille.

Sa bouche avait un goût acide.

Il lut, les yeux embués, de l'écriture propre de l'enfant :

23 ronds 10

1 rond 10/23.

1 carré 11/23.

2 spirales – 11/23 1

1 carré 17/23

Il y eut un silence pesant, étouffant. Quillsh crut se noyer dans ses propres émotions, mais parvint masquer sa surprise, sa joie, sa peur en toussotant. Ses mains tremblèrent comme jamais et pris d'une violente pulsion, il se mit debout, toisant de toute sa hauteur le garçon silencieux.

Un temps.

L'enfant se leva à son tour, ses grands yeux vides brillant d'une étrange lueur, éclairés par la strie de lumière perçant à travers les volets de la pièce. Il amorça un geste qui fit sursauter Quillsh, mais ne fut au final qu'une main tendue, paume vers le haut.

Il voulait sa récompense.

Les doigts tremblants, Quillsh sortit le caramel de sa poche mais dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs reprises pour l'empêcher de tomber. Cependant, il le garda entre ses mains, tout encore abasourdi comme si on venait de le gifler. Sa vue était brouillée.

- Mon petit… Tu… Tu es un véritable génie, bégaya l'inventeur milliardaire.

Une expression subtile s'inscrivit sur le visage impassible de l'enfant qui continuait de tendre la main. Lentement, très lentement, s'épanouit une émotion un peu triste, mélange de surprise mitigée et de moquerie à peine dissimulée.

Et sur ses lèvres apparut un très mince sourire, ironique et étonné à la fois. Sa voix, légère, cassée, résonna dans la tête de Quillsh comme un écho tapageur.

- Je ne comprends pas ce que vous me dites, Monsieur…

Quillsh ne répondit pas. Ce n'était plus la peine.

Il avait compris qui était cet enfant.

Il donna le caramel à l'enfant qui eut un signe de la tête. Puis, comme un automate, laissant son corps le guider, il marcha vers la porte et posa sa main sur la poignée glacée. La sensation froide le réveilla quelque peu mais sans plus. Il voulut se retourner et regarder encore une fois le garçon mais se retint avec toute la force mentale dont il était encore capable et, dans une grande inspiration, ouvrit la porte et sortit.

Dans le couloir, soucieux, Roger, qui s'était assis sur une chaise en bois durant ce laps de temps, releva la tête.

- Alors ? fit-il, les sourcils froncés dans un signe évident d'inquiétude.

Quillsh soupira. La lumière du couloir lui vrilla les yeux, après tout ce temps passé dans la pénombre. Des tâches vives apparurent puis disparurent tout aussi vite, le laissant légèrement nauséeux.

Il eut un temps de silence.

- Que dire ? fit-il finalement, détournant le regard de la porte close. C'est un enfant particulier, vraiment particulier.

Tout en disant ces mots, il fit quelques pas vers la direction du bureau de Roger. Il s'arrêta, puis se retourna et sourit à son ami.

- Je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer mais… C'est le premier… Le Premier qui possède ça.

Roger secoua légèrement la tête, l'air soucieux de son visage ne disparaissant pas. Il rejoignit son ami, et lui posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule.

- Qu'a-t-il fait ? demanda-t-il enfin.

Quillsh eut un petit rire sec.

- Un simple jeu. Qu'il a gagné.

Il hésita puis ajouta, toujours de ce rire si sec.

- Avec 100 pour cent de réussites.

* * *

Dans la chambre, l'enfant déchira le papier du caramel qu'il croqua d'un air indifférent. Le goût sucré emplit sa bouche et peu à peu, comme il s'y attendait, la douleur pulsante de sa tête diminua progressivement avant de s'éteindre pour un temps indéterminé. 

Recroquevillé contre le mur, jouant du doigt sur l'emballage plastique, il avala sa bouchée, impassible. Et, méthodiquement, il commença à casser le caramel de sa poigne d'enfant, en petits morceaux, l'un à après l'autre, les laissant tomber sur le sol.

Tout en coinçant le reste du caramel dans sa bouche, il prit les morceaux cassés dans la paume de sa main, les rassembla en un tas.

Plongé dans la pénombre ambiante, il resta là, accroupi, posant et reposant le caramel en morceaux. Des dessins se formèrent, des lignes se croisèrent, poisseuses, sucrées.

Il ferma les yeux, avant de les rouvrir, vagues, fatigués, ses cernes lui dévorant la peau.

Devant lui, des lettres assemblées, petites, timides, mais criant la vérité qu'il avait tenté de trouver, quand son regard s'était posé sur le corps de sa mère.

Maman. Froide.

B.

E.

C.

A.

U.

S.

E.

PARCE QUE.

_**A suivre…**_


	2. Première Partie, Chapitre II Croix

Désolée pour tout ce temps entre les chapitres, mais il faut savoir que je les postais auparavant sur un forum Death Note. A présent, personne ne prenant la peine de commenter mes chapitres, ce qui fait que je ne sais pas si cela plaît ou non, j'ai décidé de poster non pas un mais deux chapitres, donc tout le reste de la première partie.

Voilà, j'espère que cela vous plaira, et je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

PS : il y aura pratiquement à chaque chapitre des petits points abordés sur certains aspects, des petits détails. Si vous ne voulez pas, alors laissez ce petit passage et bonne lecture.

Pour ce deuxième chapitre, quelques petits points:  
_1. Ce qui s'est passé le 18 août 1998 à Omagh a réellement eu lieu, je n'ai rien inventé sur cet évènement (j'ai même regardé quelques journaux télévisés de ce jour-là). Cet acte terroriste est considéré comme l'un des plus meurtriers d'Irlande et a été provoqué par une branche terroriste dite la "Real IRA", en mesure de représailles contre le Traité présenté par Blair en avril de cette même année. Il y a eu 29 morts et environ 200 blessés. Pour plus d'informations, Wikipédia est votre amie. __  
__2. Le dernier passage en italique est un clin d'oeil au magnifique épisode 25 de l'anime. J'ai trouvé cette séquence si belle que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'ajouter à l'histoire. __  
__3. Ce chapitre est assez long et j'espère qu'il n'ennuiera pas ceux qui n'aiment pas Mello. J'ai tenté de le raccourcir au maximum mais trop en enlever aurait effacé une certaine tension que j'ai tenté de tenir pendant tout ce chapitre. J'aime beaucoup Mello et je pense que cela se ressent dans mon écriture ;;._

_**LES ENFANTS DE LA RAISON**_

Le Projet Wammy fut mis en place trois semaines après la rencontre entre Quillsh et L, l'enfant prodige aux yeux impassibles. A ce moment de l'histoire, l'inventeur écossais de cinquante-huit ans avait senti quelque chose de grandiose, de phénoménal s'épanouir dans le cerveau de ce garçon de sept ans, une force évoluant et grandissant sans cesse, au gré des minutes, des heures et des jours.

Et ce fut en sortant de la salle sombre qu'il comprit cette sensation l'ayant assailli.

_Il y en avait d'autres._

Cette pensée, aussi fugace qu'un réflexe physique comme celui de retirer vivement sa main d'une surface brûlante, l'avait assaillie et laissé son empreinte au fond de son esprit complexe et logique.

_Il y en avait d'autres comme L. D'autres… génies._

Quillsh Wammy employa les grands moyens. Il dépensa plus de dix millions de dollars pour la préparation du projet, finança des groupes d'entreprises, des sociétés et prépara lui-même la pièce maîtresse de l'œuvre : A.D.A

Il lui fallut plus de deux ans, aidé par les informaticiens les plus performants et toute la technologie de l'époque pour achever la construction de l'un des ordinateurs les plus puissants du monde. Son temps d'accès était de dix nanosecondes et demie, une capacité de mémoire dépassant les 340 milliards de bits et possédant la capacité de réaliser plus de deux cents soixante millions d'opérations différentes par seconde. Certains ingénieurs ayant participé au projet se demandaient même si l'ordinateur de la NASA était moins puissant que celui de Quillsh.

L'inventeur, après mûres réflexions, décida de placer l'ordinateur dans un autre orphelinat qu'il avait construit dans les années 70, situé à Winchester. Au grand regret des enfants de la Wammy House de Restormel, Roger s'en alla diriger le manoir situé dans le comté de Hampshire, comme Quillsh lui avait demandé. A.D.A fut placé au sous-sol de l'orphelinat, dans une pièce d'environ 100 mètres carré. Il était composé de 120 écrans des tailles les plus diverses, et de 22 terminaux d'informations, eux-mêmes nantis de composants bien trop complexes pour le simple commun des mortels.

Quillsh l'appela donc A.D.A, encore habité par le souvenir nostalgique d'une jeune femme chilienne lui ayant brisé le cœur dans les années 50. Lorsque L, qui était bien entendu présent lors de la construction, l'entendit, il eut de nouveau ce sourire particulier, mélange subtil d'étonnement et d'ironie, mais ne fit cependant aucun commentaire.

De plus, Quillsh fit acquérir à A.D.A un système unique qu'il nomma Zéro, dont il n'expliqua le procédé qu'à L et Roger par mesure de sécurité. Aucun des trois concernés ne pouvait prévoir que ce système se mettrait en place un jour. Ce jour arriva près de dix-huit ans plus tard, bien que cela soit une autre histoire.

Lorsque A.D.A fut établie à la Wammy House, Quillsh démarra la deuxième phase du Projet. De par son énorme influence dans le monde, en tant qu'inventeur génial et généreux, il contacta plus de deux cents orphelinats en Europe, les soumettant de participer au Projet. Chaque directeur d'orphelinat se voyait remettre un ordinateur crée par le groupe de Quillsh, chacun muni d'un adaptateur spécial. Cet appareil était relié à A.D.A qui ainsi prenait toutes les informations envoyées par les ordinateurs connectés sur son réseau. Chaque orphelinat devait à présent soumettre à tous les enfants qu'il gardait un test préparé par Roger afin de voir leurs possibilités. Ainsi fait, s'il existait un résultat « hors norme », A.D.A et par conséquent Quillsh en était presque immédiatement informé. L'inventeur n'avait plus qu'à aller chercher l'enfant à son orphelinat d'origine pour le placer à Winchester, là où il développerait son potentiel. Quillsh attendit dix ans avant d'étendre son Projet aux Etats-Unis, et en Orient, pour évaluer des résultats sur le long terme.

Contrairement aux personnes participant au Projet, Quillsh se rendit compte d'un bilan mitigé, au bout de dix ans de travail assidu. Il avait recueilli à la Wammy House plus d'une centaine enfants, qui avaient grandi, évolué, mûri et devenu des adultes accomplis, de grands hommes politiques jusqu'aux artistes mondialement connus.

Il avait rencontré des enfants dont l'intelligence et la maturité l'avaient fait pâlir, en avait connu de très doués, exceptionnellement doués, surdoués en tout point.

Mais jamais comme L.

Jusqu'à ce que…

_**CHAPITRE II**_

_**CROIX**_

[Explosion. Univers rouge.

_18 août 1998, Irlande, Ulster, Comté de Tyrone, Omagh._

Le coup de poing que Mihael reçut fut vif mais cependant maladroit. Il ressentit une vive douleur au niveau de l'arcade sourcilière et, étourdi, il vacilla et tomba sur un genou. Autour de lui, les autres garçons le huaient ou l'acclamaient suivant leurs affinités avec lui, sifflant et frappant des mains. Des mains le relevèrent et le poussèrent vers son adversaire qui souriait avec une joie un peu stupide. Padraig, neuf ans mais paraissant en avoir douze, le corps massif, était la bête noire de Mihael. C'était un garçon emporté qui n'hésitait pas à utiliser ses poings pour se faire respecter à l'école, tout cela dans le dos des maîtres.

Et malheureusement pour lui, Mihael savait lui aussi utiliser ses poings.

Les deux enfants n'avaient jamais pu se supporter, et ce depuis le premier jour. Padraig avait commencé en le traitant de petite fillette, puis à lui faire des tours tel que déchirer ses livres, inscrire des mots sur lui dans les toilettes, se moquer de lui à chaque fois qu'il le voyait. Mihael n'avait rien dit pendant un an, attendant son heure avec une patience fébrile, celle d'un véritable conspirateur. Mais, lorsque Padraig osa lever la main sur lui, il n'hésita pas.

Et frappa aussitôt.

La tête lui tournant un peu, il reprit place au centre du cercle fait de manière instinctive par le reste des garçons de l'école. Les deux combattants étaient jeunes et plutôt faibles, mais leur bagarre avait quelque chose de sauvage qui excitait tous ceux qui la regardaient.

Padraig chargea et coinça la tête de Mihael sous son aisselle, serrant son bras autour de sa gorge. Mihael eut un cri de douleur et se mit à se débattre de toutes ses forces, crispant ses doigts sur la poigne de son adversaire. Il tourna, emportant Padraig dans son mouvement sans pour autant parvenir à le faire lâcher prise. Il battit l'air d'un pied, tentant de frapper l'autre garçon et lorsqu'il entendit un grognement surpris, sut qu'il avait réussi. Il se dégagea d'un geste, recula de quelques pas puis, attaqua de nouveau en balançant un poing sur l'oreille de Padraig. Le garçon glapit, tenant son membre endolori.

- Vas-y, massacre-le ! cria un garçon dans le cercle.

Mihael se demanda à qui il s'adressait en disant cela mais ne perdit pas de temps. Il se projeta sur Padraig et le cloua du mieux qu'il put sur le sol. L'autre garçon lui cracha au visage pour l'aveugler et Mihael, surpris, fut frappé à la lèvre supérieure. Cette fois, le coup avait été très brutal, violent. Il sentit comme un craquement au niveau de sa bouche et sans s'en rendre compte, il pleura sous le coup. Padraig profita de cet instant pour se remettre debout et lui marteler le corps de coups de pied.

Le cercle de garçons cria encore plus, encourageant Padraig à achever Mihael qui s'était roulé en boule, les mains en protection sur la nuque pour laisser le moins de chair à découvert. Sa lèvre fendue laissait couler le sang sur sa langue et ce goût douceâtre lui donna envie de vomir. Aveuglé par les larmes, il attendit quelques instants que Padraig cesse de le frapper. Le garçon de neuf ans, jubilant, regardait l'enfant prostré couvert de coups, se sentant être le plus fort.

Mihael toussa, étouffé par la salive et le sang bloqués dans sa gorge. On recommença à le huer, à lui crier de se remettre debout s'il était vraiment un homme, de se battre pour de vrai. Ne voyant rien, engourdi par la douleur, il lança son pied dans le tibia de Padraig qui eut un cri et recula.

Une rage folle s'empara de Mihael, une colère dévastatrice, humiliée qui progressivement lui noua l'estomac en une poigne cruelle. Il sentit, de cette façon particulière qu'ont tous les enfants, la douleur de la provocation, de l'horreur infinie d'être démuni, d'être si faible.

D'être le dernier, et cela quelque fût ses efforts. C'était injuste, tout simplement injuste.

Injuste. Et pourtant vrai.

Dans un râle d'animal, il poussa Padraig par terre et cette fois tint prise sur lui. Sans perdre de temps, il serra ses doigts d'enfant en deux poings serrés et frappa aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, où il le pouvait. Il n'était pas aussi fort que Padraig, n'ayant après tout que sept ans, mais il était possédé par cette haine sans bornes envers son adversaire, envers ceux qui le regardaient, envers le monde qui ne le comprenait pas. Une haine qu'un enfant de son âge ne devrait pas connaître, une souffrance mentale de chaque instant qui lui rappelait d'une voix doucereuse combien son espoir d'être entendu était faible.

« Je suis seul… »

La vue brouillée par les larmes et les sentiments horribles qui l'assaillaient, il ne vit pas ses poings se rougir de sang ni la figure de Padraig se défigurer par la souffrance.

« Où êtes-vous ? »

Il lui fallait quelqu'un… qui fasse taire cette voix à l'intérieur de lui, l'expurge pour qu'il ne puisse en rester qu'une marque brûlante dans son cerveau. Une humiliation que ses cellules toutes entières garderaient pour ne jamais oublier. Jamais.

* * *

- Petit imbécile ! 

La claque arriva comme Mihael l'avait prévu. Sa tête pivota sous le choc mais son buste demeura parfaitement immobile. La trace, d'abord blanche, devint rouge vif sur sa peau. Il ne dit rien, la douleur de sa lèvre pulsant à lui en faire venir des petites larmes au coin des yeux.

Sa mère soupira, fit un pas sur le côté, regarda tout autour d'elle comme si elle cherchait une personne apte à l'aider pour une telle situation. Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux, et inspira profondément, les yeux clos. Mihael attendit, fébrile.

Finalement sa mère se mit à sa hauteur, posant ses doigts frais sur la lèvre fendue dont le sang avait cessé de couler. La douleur s'accentua sur la bouche du garçon qui eut un gémissement étouffé.

- Petit imbécile, répéta sa mère avec cependant plus de douceur. Regarde dans quel état tu t'es mis. Et tout ça pourquoi ? Pour une dispute sans importance.

- C'était pas sans importance, rétorqua aussitôt Mihael, outré. Il avait pas le droit de dire ça !

Sa mère leva un doigt vers lui, lui signalant de se taire. Ses grands yeux clairs étaient fatigués, et un soupçon de tristesse en assombrissait la couleur. A cet instant, Mihael ressentit une honte brûlante lui colorer les joues et il demeura tout aussi attentif que meurtri.

- Je me moque de tes explications, Mihael, répliqua sa mère d'une voix grondante, qu'elle tentait difficilement de calmer. Comme je me moque de celles de Padraig. Ce vous avez fait tous les deux est inacceptable, tu m'entends ? Vous vous êtes comportés comme de vrais chiffonniers à vous battre comme ça. Est-ce que tu as pensé à ce que j'ai ressenti quand je t'ai vu rentré ?

- Non, grommela Mihael en baissant la tête. Pardon, maman.

Au bout d'un moment elle se releva, les mains sur les hanches. Elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté gauche, le regard ailleurs, pensif.

- Tu n'iras pas à l'école cet après-midi, dit-elle après un temps de silence. Je ne préfère pas qu'on te voit ainsi, tu es dans un piteux état et il faut mieux que tu reposes.

- Je suis pas fatigué, rétorqua vivement Mihael, outré d'être pris pour un nouveau-né. J'ai pas sommeil de toute façon !

- Mihael Lean Keehl…

Mihael se tut aussitôt, le cœur battant. Il avait appris suffisamment vite que lorsque sa mère l'appelait ainsi, il se retrouvait quasiment toujours puni.

- Je ne tolère pas ce ton, mon garçon, et tu le sais, reprit sa mère d'une voix forte, sans être pourtant menaçante. Je ne peux pas te garder cet après-midi, aussi je vais t'emmener chez Mme Olsen.

Mihael dut à cet instant exprimer une moue particulièrement suggestive car sa mère eut un léger sourire en le regardant.

- Ne fais pas cette tête, voyons, dit-elle sur un ton bien plus doux. Tu n'y restes que pour quelques heures.

- Elle est chiante, grommela Mihael, les sourcils froncés.

- Mihael, pas de gros mots ou je te lave la bouche, menaça sa mère, un doigt tendu vers l'évier de la cuisine pour lui montrer qu'elle était parfaitement capable de passer à l'acte. Allez, va dans la salle de bains, commence à te nettoyer le visage, je te rejoins pour te soigner.

Toujours ronchonnant, l'enfant acquiesça avant de quitter la cuisine d'un pas lourd.

C'était une petite maison comme il en existait bien d'autres à Omagh, aux couloirs étroits, aux plafonds hauts et aux portes grinçant avec aigreur. Les murs de l'entrée et du salon étaient décorés de dessins maladroits de Mihael lorsqu'il avait trois ans et il régnait dans toutes les pièces environnements cette effluve tiède de sucre, de café, mêlé au curieux contraste de parfum féminin et de tabac. Il y avait un désordre rangé, comme le disait sa mère, où les jouets de Mihael reposaient dans le panier à linge sale et les larges chaussures de son père près de ses livres d'images. L'escalier émit un craquement furtif mais inoffensif quand Mihael monta quatre à quatre au premier étage.

Après avoir inspecté machinalement sa chambre, il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bains et se posta devant le miroir situé au-dessus du lavabo blanc. La lumière crue, se reflétant sur les murs clairs, exhiba de manière mesquine son visage blessé qu'il dévisagea avec un mélange de fascination morbide et de rage honteuse.

Mihael avait un corps plutôt fin et de taille moyenne, aux gestes cependant lourds, furieux ; ses mains se serraient toujours en poings lorsque la situation le demandait et il possédait une démarche hardie, fière, sans être pour autant belliqueuse. Toute sa posture, inconsciemment ou non, reflétait celle d'un jeune animal fougueux, avide de faire ses preuves. Son visage était également fin et aux traits, à défaut d'être d'une beauté incroyable, assez réguliers et plaisants à regarder. Il possédait les joues hautes et un nez plutôt long qu'il avait hérité de sa mère ainsi qu'un menton volontaire, têtu ; ses lèvres minces étaient d'une pâleur douce, presque malade, rehaussant néanmoins l'éclat farouche de ses yeux bruns si sombres qu'ils en devenaient noirs dans les endroits peu éclairés. Sa mère, lorsqu'elle le regardait s'agiter, déclarait en riant qu'elle n'avait jamais connu quelqu'un avec des nerfs aussi sensibles et surtout un aussi « sale caractère », à par son mari. Le fait même de le dire avec un rire suffisait à Mihael pour penser qu'être doté d'un sale caractère n'était pas en soi quelque chose de mauvais, et d'un certain côté, en tirait même une certaine fierté lorsqu'il observait certains de ses camarades, si calmes et dociles qu'ils en devenaient insignifiants. Mihael ne voulait pas être insignifiant. Il voulait être fort, respecté en tout point, et il se savait capable de cela, bien qu'il ne savait pas réellement comment. Seule l'impression, pesante, brûlante, dans son cerveau lui donnait cette vive émotion d'être… différent.

L'eau glacée du robinet lui fit mal aux doigts et débarrassa ses ongles du peu de sang qui restait. En contemplant les gouttes rosâtres glisser dans le lavabo, Mihael ressentit une curieuse sensation de paix intérieure. Il avait perdu contre Padraig, mais seulement parce que certains garçons du cercle s'étaient interposés et s'étaient mis à plusieurs pour le corriger, en mesure de représailles. Le simple souvenir du visage de son adversaire, terrorisé malgré sa force et son âge suffit à Mihael pour se sentir un peu mieux.

Il s'aspergea le visage avec précaution, cracha un peu de sang qui lui collait à la langue, tamponna légèrement sa lèvre meurtri qui battait de douleur sous ses gestes prudents. Il considéra pensivement la blessure ; elle n'était pas énorme mais le coup avait quand même réussi à faire saigner. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas de cicatrice et cette pensée le soulagea. Dans le miroir, son reflet lui jeta à la figure sa propre défaite physique sans aucune douceur. Il demeura tendu, les mains crispées sur l'émail du lavabo. Ses cheveux blonds, lisses et coupés dans un carré long jusqu'au creux du cou, tombaient en mèches éparses et humides devant ses yeux sombres.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas sa mère monter et le rejoindre dans la salle de bains. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle elle posa la trousse à pharmacie près de son fils que ce dernier sursauta et remarqua sa présence.

Les doigts frais de sa mère se posèrent sur les joues encore humides.

- Tu t'es bien rincé ? C'est bien, je vais pouvoir soigner ça.

Mihael ne dit rien quand sa mère lui passa du désinfectant sur la lèvre, la douleur n'accédant plus à son esprit brumeux, pensif. La vision de son propre corps, trop jeune, trop fragile, blessé, l'avait rendu perplexe et néanmoins amer. Combien de temps devrait-il attendre avant de pouvoir être « quelqu'un » ?

- Mihael ? Tu rêves ?

L'enfant considéra gravement sa mère qui appliquait un pansement sur sa pommette gauche.

- Maman, quand est-ce que je deviendrai un adulte ?

Sa mère eut un rire mais n'arrêta pas sa tâche pour autant.

- Dans quelques années, tu as encore le temps. Tu n'es quand même pas si pressé, n'est-ce pas ?

- … Je sais pas, avoua Mihael dans un souffle.

Sa mère fit claquer sa langue contre son palais, puis prit un tube de pommade de la main droite, s'en appliquant sur les doigts. Elle passa la crème sur les bleus de Mihael qui commençaient à se voir.

- Cela se ferait peut-être plus vite si tu travaillais mieux à l'école, lança-t-elle de ce ton mécontent qu'ont seulement les parents. Tes résultats sont déplorables malgré tous les avis de ton maître. Tu as envie de redoubler, Mihael ?

Mihael grogna en guise de réponse. Le toucher graisseux de la pommade le faisait frissonner.

- Tu sais moi, j'ai toujours été la première de ma classe, et cela c'est en travaillant, Mihael. C'est en ayant de bons résultats, de bonnes études qu'on peut avoir un bon travail plus tard.

A ces mots, les oreilles de Mihael tintèrent d'indignation. Sa mère continua à parler, à parler, mais le reste de ses phrases n'importait plus pour son fils. Il vit, très nettement, le fil de l'hypocrisie de tisser, se créer dans la bouche de sa mère, en faire un amas d'énormités intolérables, et que Mihael était en principe obligé d'avaler. Cette simple éventualité fut aussitôt rejetée et un goût acide s'imprégna à sa langue. Une colère sournoise s'insinua en lui et, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il s'entendit dire tout ce que son esprit s'autorisait à penser.

- Alors pourquoi si tu étais première de ta classe… tu es devenue caissière à Oxfam ?

Sa mère se figea. Silence.

Colleen et Sean Keehl avaient connu de nombreuses années de chômage, après les grandes crises économiques qui avaient parcouru l'Irlande dans les années 1980. Sortant pourtant d'une excellente école de commerce, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient pas échappé au licenciement massif et s'étaient retrouvés sans emploi, une maison à payer et un enfant de deux ans à s'occuper. Mihael, amer, se rappela avec précision les fins de mois difficiles, le regard troublé de ses parents et surtout cette immense, gigantesque lassitude qui les tenait tous deux, voûtés, allant et venant dans la maison qu'on avait menacé de saisir à plusieurs reprises, sortant d'un entretien toujours négatif, même pour des emplois moindres, faisant scrupuleusement attention aux repas quotidiens et aux petits écarts permis. Il fut même un temps où une simple tablette de chocolat devenait un rare privilège que Mihael ne parvenait à avoir qu'après moult caprices et promesses de ne pas tout manger d'un coup, cela sans succès.

Heureusement, il y avait maintenant un an et demi, Sean avait retrouvé du travail dans une agence immobilière à Market Street. Ce n'était pas un emploi très bien payé mais qui avait permis à la famille de se relever de toutes ces années pénibles. Colleen, après avoir démissionné d'un travail de nuit dans une entreprise, pour des raisons de santé et surtout pour être capable de profiter un peu plus de son fils, avait finalement accepté un travail à mi-temps à Oxfam, un magasin également de Market Street, non loin de l'agence immobilière. Cependant, rappeler une époque aussi douloureuse était parfaitement gratuit et inutile. Du moins aux yeux de sa mère. Mais Mihael ne supportait pas un tel mensonge, qu'il fût dit pour quelque raison. La réalité était cruelle, tenace, impossible à nier, telle une coupure sanglante engourdissant la chair.

Sa mère eut un léger sourire crispé et son corps, raidi, eut un geste sec, empressé, comme si elle balayait d'un revers de la main toutes les difficultés, les larmes et l'angoisse des matins sans perspective.

- Il faut croire que je n'ai pas eu de chance, répliqua-t-elle acidement, nettoyant ses mains d'un mince filet d'eau dans des mouvements saccadés voire violents. Mais toi, Mihael, tu as toujours une chance. Toujours. Aussi ne la gaspille pas, pas comme moi, d'accord ?

Mihael ne répondit pas, maussade. Il s'amusait machinalement avec le couvercle de la boîte à pansements, l'ouvrant et la refermant, pour la simple envie d'entendre le petit clic pincé. Sa mère, souriant doucement, replaça correctement ses cheveux qui lui masquaient la vue.

- Qui est mon fils unique et préféré ? demanda-t-elle avec un entrain légèrement forcé.

- Moi, répondit Mihael, sans que la chaleur habituelle de sa réponse ne se fît entendre dans sa voix.

Sa mère acquiesça puis se releva, rangeant la trousse à pharmacie au-dessus de l'armoire. Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide à sa montre et eut un sursaut.

- Oh, déjà une heure ! Je vais être en retard si ça continue ! Mihael, on y va, allez, dépêche-toi que je t'accompagne chez Mme Olsen !

- Oui, oui, ronchonna Mihael, avant de suivre sa mère qui descendait à la cuisine.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans l'entrée, sa mère, ayant déjà mis son manteau et pris son sac à main, lui tendit en vitesse une barre de chocolat avant de le pousser vers la sortie.

- Tu ne la manges qu'à quatre heures, recommanda-t-elle d'une voix ferme. Je n'aime pas trop que tu manges autant de chocolat, ça va t'abîmer les dents et te faire prendre du poids.

Mihael soupira, fit « oui » de la tête puis glissa le chocolat dans la poche arrière de son pantalon.

Le ciel d'août était d'un bleu profond, sans nuages, et l'air tiède enveloppa l'enfant dans une agréable quiétude. Sa mère, lui faisant un sourire, lui prit la main et tous deux se dirigèrent vers la maison de leur voisine située à une centaine de mètres.

C'était pour Mihael une journée comme les autres, avec ses difficultés comme ses moments propices. Il embrassa sa mère qui le laissa sur le seuil de la maison, puis, boudeur, sonna à la porte. La dernière image de sa mère fut son dos qu'il avait toujours trouvé gracieux et sa démarche élégante, rapide tandis qu'elle se hâtait pour arriver à Market Street, le sac à main se balançant d'avant en arrière de son épaule mince, frêle, ses longs cheveux blonds, attachés à la va-vite en une queue de cheval, brillant de façon délicate.

A ce moment de l'histoire, il ignorait, car cela était bien entendu impossible à deviner, qu'il ne la reverrait plus. Colleen Keehl, se dirigeant à son travail, anxieuse, ignorait également qu'elle ne reverrait plus son fils.

Il ne lui restait plus que deux heures à vivre.

Et, au lieu de s'inquiéter, Mihael entra chez Mme Olsen, avec la certitude que ses parents viendraient le chercher après son travail, souriants.

Il était 13h10.

* * *

Mihael n'avait jamais vraiment aimé Mme Olsen et aurait souhaité que cela fût réciproque, ce qui malheureusement n'était pas le cas. Mme Olsen, âgée de soixante-quatre ans, était une femme replète, aux gestes malhabiles mais pourvus néanmoins d'une finesse à l'ancienne et qui vouait un véritable culte à deux choses : les félins de toute sorte et les enfants. Mihael trouvait dommage de faire partie de l'une des deux catégories. 

Il détestait les airs attendris de Mme Olsen lorsqu'elle le voyait, détestait sa façon de l'appeler « mon cœur » et surtout, par-dessus tout exécrait sa façon de l'embrasser, ses lèvres humides plaqués sur sa joue en une succion qui se rapprocherait plus de celle d'une ventouse contre une vitre qu'à un baiser.

Cet après-midi, après avoir glapi d'horreur en voyant le visage meurtri de Mihael et s'être indignée contre les brutes de son école, elle l'installa à la table du salon puis alla regarder une émission spéciale sur les pumas. Mihael, faisant de son mieux pour paraître bien élevé, ne dit mot et resta assis sur sa chaise, les yeux rivés avec un ennui agacé sur les livres de mathématiques que Mme Olsen lui avait prêtés. De toute évidence, la mère de Mihael avait dû prévenir sa voisine de le faire travailler un peu étant donné ses résultats.

- Je peux regarder la télé ? demanda-t-il poliment après avoir dédaigné écrire un calcul sur son cahier deux heures d'affilée.

Mme Olsen lui adressa un sourire froid, assise confortablement dans son fauteuil en cuir.

- Quand tu auras fini les quatre pages que je t'ai demandé de faire, Mihael.

Et elle retourna à la contemplation d'un puma filmé en gros plan. Mihael eut un grognement et retint de justesse le juron qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. Il se pencha à nouveau sur ses calculs, des tables de multiplication.

Il soupira, jouant de la mine de son stylo sur le bout de son index. Ses yeux, pensifs, glissèrent sur les chiffres les uns après les autres, indifférents, insignifiants. Son esprit vagabondait sans but précis, sans attention particulière.

Il détestait travailler.

Ce n'était pas tant la difficulté, mais l'incompréhension qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis des autres. C'était une honte quotidienne, une vision pénible et sans cesse renouvelée de voir chaque jour les mêmes mots, les mêmes calculs, les mêmes textes et toujours cette impression horrible dans son cerveau d'une sorte d'indignation, de révolte et d'un incommensurable ennui, qui s'accentuait à chaque nouveau contrôle, chaque nouvelle dictée, interrogation de quelque sorte que ce fût. Mihael avait la sensation douloureuse de ne pas comprendre le monde autour de lui. Ses yeux et son corps d'enfant ressentaient les dures épreuves qu'il aurait à accomplir pour devenir un adulte. Néanmoins, son cerveau, ses cellules grises vociféraient d'humiliation devant de telles tâches qui semblaient pourtant tellement simples à accomplir. Mihael n'avait jamais eu que des mauvais résultats en classe, criait et s'agitait dès qu'il le pouvait. Son cerveau brûlait, affamé d'une nourriture digne de son intérêt à sa disposition et malgré toute sa volonté de savoir ce que cela était, l'enfant demeurait perplexe devant ces codes de communication qu'étaient les mots puérils qu'il manipulait comme n'importe qui, et ces problèmes qui tournaient au ralenti dans son esprit.

Il était comme figé, bloqué devant son cahier. Son cerveau refusait tout simplement d'y poser ne serait-ce qu'une once d'attention. Et, se fiant à ses émotions, Mihael grinça des dents, puis commença à gribouiller des dessins sans intérêt, dans le seul but de faire croire à Mme Olsen qu'il travaillait réellement.

Il était 15h29.

La voix monocorde de l'émission, qui jusqu'ici n'avait pas attiré l'attention de Mihael, changea très nettement pour laisser place à un jingle de journal télévisé.

- Nous interrompons notre programme pour diffuser un flash spécial, enchaîna précipitamment la journaliste.

Surpris, Mihael releva la tête, attentif. Mme Olsen se redressa dans son fauteuil qui émit un bruit sourd.

- Une voiture piégée vient d'exploser à l'intersection de Market Street et de Dublin Road, il y a de cela 9 minutes. Les autorités sont déjà sur les lieux et commencent à évacuer la foule des environs. De nombreux bâtiments ont été détruits par l'explosion et l'on fait état de…

Les yeux de Mihael s'écarquillèrent et, progressivement, le monde tout autour de lui perdit ses couleurs, dénué peu à peu de tous les bruits existants. C'était comme si quelqu'un venait de passer un voile gris devant lui et avait coupé le son, comme l'on ferait avec une radio. Ses doigts, anesthésiés, continuaient à jouer de la mine de son stylo dans un mouvement lent et inconscient. Il observait, le regard vague, la journaliste sans pour autant entendre ou comprendre un mot de ce qu'elle disait. Il voyait sa bouche maquillée épeler les lettres, les former, mais pas un son n'en sortait. Il se sentit séparé des lieux, coupé de ce salon bien tenu, de cette chaise sur laquelle il était assis, et ce stylo qu'il tenait, insensible, dans ses mains.

Market Street.

Explosion.

Papa. Maman.

Le monde autour de lui devint de plus en plus pâle, de plus en plus fade, teinté de brume glacial. Il n'entendit pas Mme Olsen lui parler et, confus, regarda la journaliste enchaîner sur les rapports de l'évènement. Quand il aperçut, dans un cadre situé en haut de l'écran, les flammes s'évadant d'une carcasse noire de voiture, il eut un brusque sursaut. Une douleur aussi brève qu'intense le transperça entre les yeux et, hébété, il revint à la réalité. Le monde reprit vie et le son revint, assourdissant, chaotique.

- Mihael ? Mihael ?

Pas de réponse.

- Tes parents travaillent dans cette rue si je me rappelle bien, non ?

Explosion.

Univers rouge.

Et quelque chose en Mihael se cassa.

Définitivement.

Il hurla, les pupilles dilatées, dressé sur sa chaise, oubliant Mme Olsen, oubliant la télévision et ses images, oublia tout pour ne laisser que l'empreinte sauvage d'une détresse sans merci, une horreur qu'il n'avait guère cru possible. Il hurla si fort qu'il ne s'entendit pas, emporté par les émotions bouleversantes qui traversaient son corps d'enfant.

Une décharge d'adrénaline le submergea et, paniqué, il quitta le salon, ouvrit violemment la porte d'entrée et se mit à courir de toutes ses forces, hagard.

Il était 15h36.

Il savait, par ce lien filial, incassable et indéfinissable, gravé dans sa chair, que ses parents étaient morts. Ils étaient morts il y avait tout juste quelques minutes, et la voiture noire, emportée par les flammes dorées, s'accrocha à son esprit pour ne plus le quitter. C'était aussi insoutenable que d'être sur les lieux. Il sentait l'odeur âcre, il entendait tous les cris, aigus et graves d'une population horrifiée, il trébuchait sur les débris jonchant la rue saccagée, et les mains des policiers le repoussant. Son petit corps se retrouvait scindé entre la réalité et le cauchemar, et, courant dans la rue déserte, il se représentait la vision infernale de son monde détruit.

Il ne sut combien de temps il courut, mais ses jambes, d'un seul coup, le trahirent et, haletant, il trébucha et s'effondra sur le bord du trottoir. Son visage se râpa contre la pierre et sa lèvre, dans un nouveau déchirement, se mit à saigner. La douleur qu'il ressentit le soulagea par sa consistance, car ce mal, physique, le tirait de celui que subissait son mental. Il demeura là, allongé, le front contre le bord du trottoir, le corps parcouru de spasmes d'épuisement, le sang gouttant sur la pierre claire.

Il n'y avait pas un seul bruit dans la rue mais le son de sa propre respiration labourée avait une puissance égale à celle d'une tempête à ses oreilles. Son cœur battait tel un tambour de guerre, cognant dans sa poitrine comme s'il s'apprêtait à en jaillir et la sueur brûlante de son front se refroidissait au niveau de son dos, le glaçant peu à peu. Ses mains se crispèrent au trottoir et, dans un gémissement, il se mit à genoux. Son visage diffusait une chaleur désagréable, écorché par sa chute et sa lèvre lui donnait une saveur douce-amère d'échec.

Papa. Maman. Morts.

Explosion.

Voiture brûlante.

Ses yeux sombres se levèrent vers le ciel bleu, sans nuages, la brise tiède parcourant son corps meurtri. Il y avait de cela deux heures, sa mère s'en allait, la démarche élégante. Il se rappelait encore de son sac qui se balançait autour de son épaule, ses cheveux clairs. Ce matin, son père était parti au travail, emportant avec lui le stylo que lui avait donné son fils. Il se rappelait son odeur de tabac et de savon, et sa main calleuse qui lui avait caressé la tête. Les détails qui jusque là n'avaient jamais réellement signifié une grande importance à ses yeux le frappèrent de plein fouet et cruellement le piquèrent, car à présent ils n'existeraient plus, ne vivraient plus.

Ils étaient partis. Comme ses parents.

Il s'assit sur le trottoir, la chaleur lui picotant la peau. Et, à cet instant, il se rendit compte qu'il y avait quelque chose dans sa poche arrière qui le gênait. Ce fut quand ses doigts le prirent qu'il sut, sans même le voir, ce que c'était.

La barre de chocolat.

Il resta muet, palpant la friandise à travers l'emballage. Sa lèvre lui faisait mal mais la douleur, diffuse, devenait de plus en plus lointaine, oubliée, égarée dans une partie de son esprit. Ses mains eurent un vif tremblement lorsqu'elles déchirèrent le papier puis se figèrent, tenant le chocolat aux reflets bruns sous le soleil. L'odeur sucrée lui vint aux narines et il tressaillit, hésitant entre l'envie de vomir et de crier.

_Je n'aime pas trop que tu manges autant de chocolat…_

Ses doigts s'imprégnèrent de la friandise, coulant sur sa peau claire. Lentement, le cœur battant à tout rompre, il porta le chocolat à ses lèvres et, contrairement à ses habitudes, croqua seulement un coin qu'il laissa fondre sur sa langue.

Il eut un terrible choc et dans son esprit d'enfant, une certitude naquit pour ne plus jamais disparaître. Submergé par l'émotion, il gémit et laissa ses larmes couler en un torrent lui brûlant les paupières, brouillant son champ de vision qui se réduisit à un monde découpé, trempé.

Si la Mort devait avoir un goût, c'était celui-ci. Le chocolat, chaud et sucré, se mêlait à la saveur douceâtre et écoeurante du sang de sa lèvre, et les larmes, glissant sur son menton, ajoutaient une horrible touche salée.

Le chocolat avait le goût de la mort dans sa bouche. Cette friandise qu'il avait toujours aimée lui en devenait haïssable par ce qu'elle représentait à ses yeux. Et, cette certitude ancrée en lui, il dévora rageusement sa barre de chocolat, le sang et les larmes à présent des compagnons favorables pour sa nouvelle vie.

* * *

Mihael avait toujours eu une mémoire excellente. Il se souvenait de tout depuis ses trois ans et demi, que cela fût agréable ou pas. Les années difficiles de ses parents, sa première gifle, mais aussi la première fois qu'on lui avait donné du chocolat et l'immense joie qui s'en était suivie, sa première bagarre et ses premiers bleus, sa première victoire et ses premiers camarades de jeu. 

Cependant, quand il regardait ce qui avait suivi le 18 août 1998, il ne parvenait pas, malgré tous ses efforts, à réunir tout ce qui était fiable. Son esprit, trop bouleversé, brumeux, avait omis des informations qui auraient pu être primordiales pour lui. Mais Mihael, apathique, les yeux vagues, n'en avait pas eu cure.

La fêlure en lui était présente, et presque physique. Il suffisait qu'il se passe une main machinale sur la poitrine pour y sentir comme un creux indéfinissable, à jamais là. La douleur s'était propagée en une infection dans toutes ses cellules et, trop las, il ne songeait plus à la soigner. De toute façon, par quel moyen ? Il était à présent tout seul.

Seul.

Ce qui se passa après la mort de ses parents lui parut irréel et inintéressant. N'ayant plus aucune famille, on l'envoya à Dublin dans un orphelinat qui à ses yeux ressemblait plus à un hôpital qu'à un lieu de garde. Il y régnait une terrible odeur de désinfectant, de propre qui se conjuguait pour lui à un néant absolu. Plongé dans le brouillard, il ne salua pas les autres enfants à son arrivée qui ne firent rien à leur tour. Le peu de choses dont Mihael se rappela de cette courte période fut le lit dur, un compagnon de chambre silencieusement hargneux, le métal partout et le blanc écoeurant qui couvrait tous les murs. Seule la sensation froide d'un rosaire étreignant sa paume lui permettait de croire encore à quelque chose. Il palpait la croix rouge et les perles tiédissant contre sa paume, murmurant les prières que ses parents lui avaient apprises. Le rosaire avait toujours fait partie de la famille et il était dit que Mihael en hérite à sa majorité. Assailli par une peur instinctive de perdre l'unique objet le rattachant à ses parents, l'enfant l'avait pris et caché sur lui avant que les hommes de l'orphelinat ne l'emmènent avec eux.

Mihael devait croire en quelque chose, peu importe ce que cela fût. Sa santé mentale en dépendait et, terrifié à la simple idée de plonger dans un univers rouge, aussi rouge que celui qu'il avait aperçu ce jour d'été à la télévision, il s'accrochait de toutes ses forces à cette croix crispée entre ses doigts, priant à en pleurer d'épuisement.

Quelqu'un devait le trouver.

Et on le trouva.

Au bout de quelques jours –ou plusieurs semaines, Mihael avait perdu tout contact avec la réalité-, le directeur de l'orphelinat lui demanda de passer à son bureau. L'enfant, docile, entra et resta surpris devant la présence d'un homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

Un homme qui, quand il le vit, lui adressa un immense sourire rempli de gentillesse. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de soixante-dix ans, encore droit et de haute taille pour son âge. Ses cheveux blancs et ses rides creusant son visage n'enlevaient en rien la chaleur de ses yeux pétillants emprisonnés derrière des lunettes à monture fine. Une aura de bienveillance l'enveloppait et Mihael se surprit à se détendre légèrement en sa présence, comme auprès d'un bon feu.

- Merci, Mihael. Assieds-toi s'il te plaît, lui demanda le directeur en lui désignant un des fauteuils de la pièce.

L'enfant obéit, sans quitter des yeux l'homme au sourire si doux. Une étrange sensation de malaise naquit dans sa poitrine et, gêné, il commença à se tordre les mains. L'homme le regardait avec bonté.

- Je te présente Quillsh Wammy, déclara le directeur en présentant d'un geste.

- Enchanté, Mihael, dit gentiment l'homme.

Mihael ne répondit pas, intimidé. Il jeta un regard stupéfait au directeur puis à Quillsh qui semblait beaucoup s'amuser de son attitude.

- Vous êtes venu m'adopter ? fit abruptement Mihael, soudainement suspicieux.

- Non, répondit Quillsh qui souriait toujours.

Mihael émit sans réellement s'en rendre compte un bruit à mi-chemin entre une exclamation avortée et un début de juron. Il serra les lèvres et attendit la suite, les yeux assombris par une myriade de sentiments lui brûlant la poitrine. Quillsh s'approcha de lui et pendant quelques secondes étudia le fond de son regard avec un air profondément complexe. Il y avait en cet homme quelque chose que Mihael ne parvenait pas à définir avec exactitude mais qui semblait l'appeler, l'attirer avec une force hors du commun.

- Je suis venu pour t'emmener dans un lieu qui te plaira.

Mihael eut un sourire amer.

- Vous êtes un de ces vieux monsieurs qui aiment les petits garçons, c'est ça ? lança-t-il d'une voix grondante.

- Mihael, voyons ! s'indigna le directeur se relevant brusquement de son fauteuil.

Quillsh fit un geste apaisant de la main en direction du directeur qui se figea. Il ne sembla pas du tout offusqué, bien au contraire. Mihael eut l'impression désagréable de lui avoir raconté une bonne plaisanterie dont il faudrait se souvenir pour une prochaine fois. Il grinça ses dents.

- Vous voulez quoi, alors ? rajouta-t-il, les nerfs à vif.

- Ce que je veux ? T'aider.

- Personne ne peut m'aider, répondit rageusement l'enfant.

- Détrompes-toi, je sais comment t'aider, et où le faire.

- Ca n'a pas de sens.

- Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

- Je ne veux pas de votre aide de toute façon.

Quillsh eut un léger froncement de sourcils. Il n'y avait aucune once d'agacement dans ses yeux, encore moins de la colère. Il avait tout simplement l'air de prendre conscience de quelque chose, comme quelqu'un qui se souvient d'une tache importante à accomplir. Il tendit sa main vers Mihael qui amorça un geste de recul, farouche. L'enfant ne permettait à personne de le toucher.

- Laissez-moi, j'ai pas besoin de vous, gronda-t-il d'une voix aussi menaçante que possible. Vous comprenez rien à ce que je ressens.

- Encore une fois, tu as une mauvaise réponse, répondit doucement Quillsh. Je connais quelqu'un qui peut parfaitement comprendre ce que tu ressens. Bien plus que tu ne pourrais le penser.

- Je ne vous crois pas.

- C'est assez compréhensible de ta part. Tu es perdu depuis la mort de tes parents, tu ne sais plus quoi faire pour te cramponner à la réalité. Tu te sais seul, et cette simple pensée te ronge le corps. Tu aimerais que quelqu'un comme toi, qui a mal comme toi, soit avec toi et t'aide à avancer.

Quillsh fit une pause, contempla l'enfant hargneux. Il eut un nouveau sourire, tellement doux que Mihael se surprit une nouvelle fois à détendre ses muscles crispés.

- Tu n'es pas seul, Mihael. Je te l'assure.

Mihael, dans un geste instinctif, posa sa main sur la poche avant de son pantalon. Ses doigts effleurèrent le rosaire se réchauffant contre son corps. Ses lèvres tremblèrent, chaque parole qu'il songeait à dire semblant vide de sens. Il hésita, regarda anxieusement le directeur qui assistait à la scène.

- Y en a-t-il d'autres comme moi ? demanda-t-il enfin d'une voix réticente. Qui ont… ça… ?

Tout en disant ces mots, il désigna son front d'un geste de l'index. Il crut pendant un instant que Quillsh ne comprendrait pas ce qu'il racontait, qu'il le cataloguerait de fou et le laisserait dans ce lieu aux murs blancs et froids. Cependant, l'homme eut un léger rire satisfait.

- Oui, Mihael. Ils ont ça. Même si je doute qu'ils en aient autant que toi.

Les yeux de Mihael s'écarquillèrent.

- Mais… Mais comment savez-vous que je… ? bégaya-t-il, le cœur battant à tout rompre, le barrage de ses émotions commençant à se fissurer de plus en plus.

Quillsh fit un mouvement de tête en direction du directeur qui parut saisir.

- Mihael, te souviens-tu du test de connaissance que tu as passé lorsque tu es entré ici ? fit doucement le directeur d'un air faussement paternel qui horripila l'enfant.

Mihael ne répondit pas, songeur. Sa mémoire, depuis son entrée à l'orphelinat de Dublin, était parcellaire et difficilement déchiffrable. Dans un coin de son esprit, il se remémora péniblement la salle de cours, où il se tenait en face d'un homme plutôt âgé. Les voix, malgré toute sa volonté, lui revinrent troubles, résidus d'écho sans importance. Il se rappela la sensation du stylo contre son index, et la couleur blanche de la feuille dont les mots lui devenaient étrangers. Il se souvint de sa lenteur de travail, qui n'était pas due à la difficulté mais à une immense lassitude. Il n'avait pas fini le quart du test et s'en était arrêté là, devant la mine déconfite de l'homme qui avait rangé la feuille dans sa mallette avant de partir.

Les détails de cet entrevu n'avaient jamais eu une portée capitale aux yeux de Mihael. Pour lui, cela n'avait été fait que pour savoir s'il savait lire et écrire. Il n'avait même pas réfléchi à ce qu'il avait écrit, n'avait accompli qu'un geste purement inconscient. Il ne se souvenait même pas de ce qu'il avait répondu. Puis, après cela, il était retombé dans sa torpeur, les doigts crispés sur la croix rouge.

- Un peu, répondit-il finalement. C'est important ?

- Disons ce que c'est pourvu d'un certain intérêt, répliqua Quillsh en souriant.

Il plongea ses yeux doux dans ceux de Mihael. Il y eut un temps de silence.

- Mihael, le peu du test que tu as accompli est à 100 pour cent juste.

L'enfant eut un sourire goguenard.

- Je dois être content ? C'est sûrement un truc de base qu'on donne à ceux qui commencent tout juste à apprendre et...

Il s'arrêta devant l'air grave qu'arborait le visage de l'homme. Une sensation de brûlure naquit dans son cerveau et, grimaçant, il se frotta le front comme pour essayer de calmer l'insidieuse douleur.

- Mihael, les questions auxquelles tu as répondu ne sont pas du niveau d'un enfant de sept ans. Un de mes amis a composé ce test lui-même, et je peux te certifier qu'un enfant de ton âge n'aurait jamais réussi à répondre correctement à ne serait-ce que la moitié des questions, si cela n'est attribué qu'à un coup de chance. Mon garçon, t'es-tu au moins rendu compte de la difficulté de ce test ?

- Non, répondit instinctivement l'enfant.

- Tu n'as pas trouvé le test difficile ?

- Je n'ai pas fait attention au test, ajouta-t-il d'une voix sourde. Je ne sais plus ce que j'ai répondu. Et en fait, je m'en fiche.

A ces mots, Quillsh éclata de rire. Perplexe, Mihael eut un geste de recul, hésitant entre la colère et la honte. Il n'avait jamais supporté qu'on puisse rire de lui et, vexé, il se détourna de l'homme, se préparant tout bonnement à quitter les lieux, malgré l'ordre du directeur. Cependant, alors qu'il se levait de son fauteuil, la poigne chaude de Quillsh se fit sentir sur son poignet. Surpris, Mihael considéra la force étonnante de l'homme de près de soixante-dix ans. Le geste n'était pas menaçant mais très ferme, parfaitement contrôlé. Et cette simple chaleur sur sa peau suffit à Mihael pour que toute tentative de fuite disparaisse de son esprit. Soudainement docile, il reprit place, la tête basse. Le considérant à nouveau calme, Quillsh retira ses doigts du poignet de Mihael avant de soupirer.

- Mihael, je te propose de t'emmener dans un lieu qui sera adapté pour toi, et pour… ça, ajouta Quillsh en désignant le front de l'enfant. Tu as des capacités, et je sais que tu le ressens toi aussi, même si cela n'est qu'inconscient. Là-bas, tu auras tout ce dont tu auras besoin pour t'épanouir. Et devenir le premier.

Mihael sursauta. Abasourdi, il fixa Quillsh qui ne plaisantait pas. La sensation brûlante se répandit dans tout son corps glacé de surprise et ce contraste le fit frissonner. Ses doigts s'ancrèrent sur la poche de son pantalon et la croix lui entra dans la paume gauche, le sortant de cette apathie qui l'avait habité depuis un temps incertain. Il en oublia le directeur et le bureau, toute son attention concentrée sur les yeux sérieux de Quillsh, sur son propre visage se reflétant sur les verres de ses lunettes.

Un goût douceâtre s'imprégna sur sa langue et il eut un haut-le-cœur qu'il n'arriva pas à refouler. Il avait envie de vomir.

- Le… Le premier ? répéta-t-il d'une voix qui lui parut se troubler.

Quillsh sourit, et à nouveau tendit sa main vers lui.

- Oui, Mihael. Le premier.

Alors Mihael n'hésita plus.

Et cette fois, il serra les doigts chauds de Quillsh contre les siens, glacés d'émotion.

* * *

Mihael commença une nouvelle vie et de nouveau, à partir de ce moment, oublia le déroulement exact de ce qui suivit. Seule la sensation chaude de la main de Quillsh et son sourire lui rappelèrent l'entrevue qui avait chamboulé toute son existence. 

Il quitta l'Irlande, son pays natal, avec la certitude de ne plus jamais y retourner. Trop de souvenirs accompagnaient cette terre, aussi bien heureux que malheureux. Il était destiné à être quelqu'un d'autre, et il respecterait sa parole. Seul le rosaire, tiédi contre sa peau, lui remémorerait le passé par son côté matériel, palpable. Ses papiers d'identité furent pris en charge par Quillsh et, dès l'instant où il posa le pied sur le domaine du manoir aux tuiles rouges, il sut qu'il n'était plus Mihael Keelh.

Il s'appelait à présent Mello.

Le nom le fit doucement sourire quand il l'apprit et il le roula sur sa langue, le savourant comme du chocolat.

Chocolat.

Après une certaine période, il se remit progressivement à en manger, avec l'impression de moins en moins distincte de commettre une trahison. Son esprit d'enfant n'oublierait jamais l'association du goût sucré à la Mort qui lui avait tout pris et cette certitude lui fit avaler, d'abord timidement, puis rageusement les tablettes qu'il se procurait comme il le pouvait. La présence de la Faucheuse dans sa bouche serait son fardeau, et la sensation teintée de danger d'être à chaque fois sur le point de mourir. En plantant ses dents dans les carrés bruns, il s'approchait du gouffre infini, et ce goût, cette ébauche de futur le faisait trembler d'excitation.

Il connut cependant, quelques jours après son arrivée, quelque chose de nouveau, et mieux que le chocolat.

Ou plutôt quelqu'un.

* * *

- Mello, j'aimerais que tu fasses ce petit exercice, s'il te plaît. 

L'enfant soupira, observant d'un œil las les cinq cartes face cachée devant lui. Roger, le sous-directeur de la Wammy House, lui sourit, avant de poser une autre carte où un 793 était dessiné.

Le soleil d'été emplissait de lumière chaude le bureau de l'ancien physicien et les couleurs accueillantes du lieu n'enlevaient cependant en rien l'impression de froid qui raidissait les épaules de l'enfant.

Il s'était passé plusieurs jours avant que Roger ne l'appelle et il était resté pendant ce temps dans la chambre qu'on lui avait assigné, occupé à lire et à manger du chocolat. Il n'avait pas vu les autres enfants mais avait entendu leurs voix piaillantes lorsqu'ils descendaient dans le grand jardin, jouant au football ou à la balle aux prisonniers. Mihael –ou Mello, l'enfant avait encore du mal à s'habituer- n'avait pas l'impression d'être traité comme un prisonnier mais plutôt comme quelqu'un en attente d'un jugement, bien qu'il ne sût exactement où était la différence des deux concepts.

Quillsh, sitôt arrivé, était reparti à Londres pour une mission importante, après l'avoir assuré que Roger était une des personnes les plus compréhensibles qu'il connaissait. Mello, dubitatif, n'avait rien dit, préférant se taire que lancer une réplique acide comme il en avait de plus en plus l'habitude.

- Mello ?

L'enfant sursauta, ramené brutalement à la réalité. Sur le mur, derrière Roger, une Vierge Marie priait. Sans savoir réellement pourquoi, il trouva qu'elle ressemblait à sa mère et cette comparaison réveilla la fêlure au fond de lui. Il retint une grimace.

La croix s'enfonçait dans sa peau.

Roger lui présenta les cartes d'un geste de la main.

- J'aimerais que tu calcules les nombres inscrits sur les cartes afin d'avoir le même résultat que celui qui est présenté sur la dernière que j'ai posé, Mello. Tu as vingt secondes pour me faire le calcul. Tu as le droit aux additions, multiplications, soustractions et divisions. D'accord ?

L'enfant de sept ans hocha la tête. Le 793 attirait son regard.

Roger retourna toutes les cartes les unes après les autres avec une rapidité déconcertante.

45, 28, 59, 2, 78.

Le regard de l'enfant se troubla légèrement devant les nombres qui leur criaient leur vérité muette. Il demeura immobile un instant, les yeux plongés dans le vague. Ses lèvres murmurèrent pour lui-même et son peu de réaction alerta Roger lorsque sept secondes s'écoulèrent.

- Mello ? Ca va ?

L'enfant ne répondit pas. Ses yeux, s'assombrissant à chaque seconde perdue, faisaient un va-et-vient entre le résultat demandé et les chiffres proposés. Il y avait dans son regard quelque chose de profond, mais tellement noir, froid que Roger ne parvint qu'à voir son propre reflet. Il sentait soudainement une puissance qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis près de dix ans et l'impression, tenace, coula dans ses veines tel un feu glacé.

- Mel…

- 45 plus 28 fois 59 divisé par 2 moins 78 égale 793, dit d'un coup Mello d'une voix forte.

Ebahi, Roger demeura muet devant la réponse de l'enfant qui le toisait avec une certitude inébranlable. Il lança un coup d'œil au résultat final, puis les nombres sur les cartes. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de vérifier les dires de Mello. Sa langue lui parut soudainement très sèche et malgré ses efforts pour déglutir sa salive, il n'y parvint qu'à moitié.

- C'est… C'est bien, Mello, finit-il par dire après un temps de silence.

- Je peux partir ?

- Oui, oui, tu peux…

Roger laissa sa phrase en suspens, bien trop intéressé par les cartes posées sur la table de son bureau. Mello, la main sur la poignée glacée, fut partagé entre l'envie de se moquer ou de prendre l'ancien physicien en pitié. Il n'opta ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre, et, sans dire autre chose, il sortit.

La chaleur du couloir le fit exhaler, et la lumière, presque aveuglante jaillissant des hautes fenêtres blanches le força à cligner des yeux. Ses vêtements noirs accentuaient cette sensation d'étouffement qui le prenait à la poitrine mais il savait qu'il ne ferait rien pour se changer. Le noir était à présent la couleur qui lui allait le mieux, autant au niveau physique que mental. Le rouge était pour la croix, le noir était pour lui.

L'un comme l'autre étaient un symbole tragique qu'il portait en pure provocation.

Il soupira et se dirigea vers sa chambre, s'apprêtant à aller s'allonger en attendant que Roger, ou une autre personne, ne daigne le présenter aux autres enfants.

Et à cet instant, il ressentit un picotement.

C'était un frôlement indicible, une caresse au fond de lui-même, à l'intérieur de son cerveau. C'était un appel très doux, d'une tendresse inégalable mais dotée d'une incroyable puissance, d'une force capable de briser les plus grands. Mihael ressentit une bouffée brûlante dans sa poitrine et sous le choc, vacilla légèrement. Il eut soudain du mal à respirer et, sans réellement comprendre, il leva les yeux.

Et le vit.

C'était un jeune homme qui ne devait pas avoir plus de dix-huit ans. Il avançait dans une démarche étonnement fluide et souple, malgré sa silhouette avachie, semblant se fléchir peu à peu. Il était pieds nus, habillé d'un large jean bleu et d'un haut blanc tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ordinaire. Sa main gauche reposait nonchalamment dans sa poche de pantalon et la main droite tenait du bout des doigts une feuille couverte de calculs, voletant au gré de ses mouvements. Ses cheveux noirs étaient en bataille, contrastant avec l'incroyable pâleur grisâtre de sa peau.

Et d'un coup, il leva les yeux, les ancrant dans ceux de Mello.

Aussitôt, une vague étouffante de bonheur déferla dans le cœur de l'enfant. C'était même plus que du bonheur, mais de la reconnaissance pure et brute, une brûlure qu'il accueillait sans hésiter, mis à nu. Il crut trembler, défaillir et comprit enfin que l'horrible solitude, cette insoutenable incompréhension du monde venaient d'être balayées par deux grands yeux noirs l'enveloppant de joie.

_Je t'ai enfin trouvé._

Cette phrase fut martelée dans l'esprit de Mello et il sentit, baigné dans une extase sans nom, des larmes douces couler sur son visage d'enfant. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il pleurait, ni même pourquoi il trouvait cela si agréable. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Une certitude absolue l'arracha à lui-même et il demeura immobile, contemplant d'un respect éternel l'être qui lui ressemblait tant qu'il en devenait différent.

« Je ne suis plus seul… »

Le jeune homme arriva près de lui. Sa main gauche glissa dans l'air chaud d'été et, dans un effleurement, entra en contact avec la tête de Mello. Le temps se figea. L'enfant, abasourdi, sentit très nettement l'incroyable chaleur qui se dégageait des doigts fins lui touchant les cheveux et huma, le cœur battant, l'effluve sucrée émanant de ses vêtements et de sa peau pâle. Le monde devint gris devant ses yeux, perdit sa consistance et il chancela malgré toute sa volonté.

Et une voix grave, douce, un peu cassée, sembla retentir en écho à l'intérieur de son esprit.

- Bienvenue, Mello…

Il se demanda s'il l'avait rêvée puis n'y pensa plus, submergé par une myriade d'émotions l'emprisonnant de toutes parts. Ses larmes continuaient de couler de ses yeux écarquillés, l'aveuglaient de leur éclat.

Tout cela ne dura pas plus d'une seconde. Le jeune homme ne s'était même pas arrêté et son geste s'évanouit aussitôt, alors qu'il continuait de marcher dans le couloir éblouissant. Mais la sensation diffuse des doigts chauds se propagea sur tout le corps de Mello qui resta immobile, le visage baigné de larmes.

Il ne sut combien de temps il resta ainsi, pleurant sans comprendre, le cœur au bord des lèvres, heureux comme il ne l'avait jamais été dans sa vie. Sa main se crispa sur la croix qu'il gardait sur lui et serra si fort que l'empreinte, rouge violacé, s'ancra à sa paume d'une chaleur douloureuse.

Il y avait eu un miracle.

_- L…_

_L'enfant eut un léger signe de tête. Dans la nuit d'hiver, ses grands yeux sombres brillaient d'une étrange lueur, mélange amer de tristesse et de résignation. Ses petits doigts gantés se serrèrent contre la poigne chaude de l'inventeur qui eut un soupir._

_La neige tombait en un manteau poudreux sur les grilles noires du manoir aux tuiles rouges. Quillsh sentit la main de L trembler mais ne dit rien._

_Une impression sourde naquit dans le cœur de l'enfant docile et muet, le regard fixé sur la croix plantée sur le toit du manoir. Il comprit qu'il ne trouverait jamais la réponse devant ce symbole religieux aux bras d'or._

_Il neigeait quand sa mère s'était suicidée._

_- Bienvenue, L…_

_**A suivre…**_


	3. Première Partie, Chapitre III Puzzle

Voici enfin le troisième et dernier chapitre de la partie I de ma fanfic. La suite suivra dès que j'aurai le temps de finir le premier chapitre de la partie II. Sachez qu'en prime je posterai une ou deux OS Death Note en même temps que le chapitre de la partie II.

Bonne lecture.

Quant aux reviews de FayVerte, oui j'avais oublié de préciser que l'énigme du premier chapitre venait du livre La Nuit des enfants rois de Lenteric, un de mes romans préférés. Lisez du même auteur l'Empereur des Rats, je vous le conseille.

Pour ce troisième chapitre, quelques petits points:  
_1. Curieusement, ce chapitre m'a été le plus difficile à écrire. Near est un personnage tellement statique que l'écrire, lui et le fond de sa pensée, est très dur. L l'est moins, car il a justement ce côté plus... comment dire... Mello-esque, en plus petite dose. Les personnages vivaces sont plus faciles à écrire pour moi. Mon écriture s'en ressent donc, elle semble elle-même plus statique, il y a moins de dialogue et beaucoup de descriptions. Cela pourra peut-être énerver ou ennuyer certains, donc désolée. __  
__2. L'histoire de Near est très sombre, et peut-être exagérée (lire donc pour comprendre). Mais c'est comme ça que je la vois: en une succession de malheurs au moment il s'y attend le moins. J'ai voulu expliquer son comportement que nous connaissons tous: le bout de glaçon robotique. J'ai tenté de lui laisser ce côté renfermé et solitaire, mais montrer néanmoins une certaine progression dans la fêlure émotionnelle pour souligner son traumatisme. Near est différent de L, dont la vie n'est pas rose, mais je veux, en lui décrivant une vie pareille, ce que peut faire un tel traumatisme chez un enfant du genre de Near. __  
__3. J'ai inclus également quelques éléments se trouvant dans le roman Another Note, à savoir sur les "autres potentiels successeurs". Je développerai l'idée dans une autre partie._

_**LES ENFANTS DE LA RAISON**_

Quillsh Wammy avait été, pendant toute sa vie, un homme extrêmement prudent. Jamais il ne se serait permis un seul faux pas, ou une entreprise risquée s'il ne savait cela indispensable. Dans son testament, qui avait été rédigé quelques mois avant sa mort comme si le vieil homme avait été mû d'une intuition particulière, il avait stipulé très clairement plusieurs points. Tout d'abord, que la charge des enfants de la Wammy's House fut remise intégralement à Roger, ami et associé, en parfaite connaissance de cause. Ensuite, qu'il fût enterré en Ecosse, dans le tombeau familial qui avait accueilli plusieurs générations. Et enfin, que les dossiers « spéciaux » furent détruits dans l'heure même où Roger apprenait sa mort.

Il fallait bien savoir au préalable que le Système Zéro de A.D.A avait déjà détruit tous les fichiers informatiques compromettant sur Quillsh et L. Toutefois, il existait d'autres dossiers d'une extrême importance et par ce fait d'un extrême danger pour le Projet Wammy.

Dans la salle de l'ordinateur A.D.A, étaient cachés derrière une double cloison deux cartons attentivement fermés. Ils ne contenaient que des cassettes audio, parfaitement rangées par ordre d'enregistrement. Le premier carton portait le code de « Entretiens confidentiels », et le second « Conversations ». Le premier était réservé à Wammy et le second à L.

Chacune des cassettes portait plus d'informations qu'on ne pût jamais en souhaiter.

Roger tint parole et détruisit méthodiquement les deux cartons, ne laissant qu'une fumée disparate de ce qui aurait pu atteindre à la sécurité de la Wammy's House.

Certaines cassettes méritent néanmoins plus d'attention que d'autres et nous nous permettrons, pour le bien de la reconstitution de l'histoire, de vous en établir le rapport de quelques unes.

**Cassette n° 10, conversation téléphonique du 14 Août 2002 à 0h17, Extrait :**

- Quel est ton but, BB ?

- L, je ne pense pas que te le dire changera grand-chose à ce que je m'apprête à accomplir. Tout comme je ne pense pas que parler avec un tueur en série secrètement sans en informer ceux qui travaillent pour toi puisse t'aider dans ton enquête.

- Je sais qui tu es, je sais également que tu n'es pas loin de moi.

- Libre à toi de me trouver, L. Je te laisse tous les indices nécessaires et tu ne sembles pourtant pas capable de savoir où je me trouve.

- Jouer au chat et à la souris avec toi n'est pas digne d'intérêt. Tu as commis deux meurtres impardonnables et je compte bien t'arrêter pour ce que tu as fait.

- Haha, ta justice me fera toujours autant rire.

- Cette justice aurait dû être la tienne, BB.

- Cette justice copiée et stérile qui n'avance à rien n'aurait jamais pu être la mienne. Comme elle n'a jamais été celle de A.

- … A n'a pas pu supporter le poids qui pesait sur ses épaules. Mais lui au moins n'est pas devenu un tueur en série comme toi… Beyoncé Birthday.

- … Ce n'est plus mon nom. Il a été arraché à l'instant même où je pénétrais à la Wammy's House. On m'a arraché tout entier pour n'être qu'une peau informe, qui devait être toi.

- Tu ne le seras jamais.

- C'est une bonne chose, L. Je ne serai jamais une copie de personne. Jamais. Mais je ne fuirai pas comme A. Lui a préféré fuir, mais je ferai face à ce système sans queue ni tête.

- A a préféré fuir mais lui n'a jamais attenté à la vie d'un autre être humain. BB, tu te caches derrière tes meurtres sordides pour te donner une raison d'exister. Tu veux surpasser l'original que je suis dans le sang. C'est une réaction puérile, égoïste et sans aucune chance d'aboutir. Si tu tiens à finir sur une chaise électrique ou criblé de balles je n'empêcherai pas les choses de se dérouler ainsi.

-…. Me hais-tu, L ?

- Je n'éprouve pas de haine pour les gens comme toi. La haine ne mène à rien, c'est un sentiment inutile pour un enquêteur.

- Ce ne sont que des mots, L, simplement des mots. Mais je sais que tu me hais. Après tout, ne t'ai-je pas volé quelque chose auquel tu tenais ? Une chose qui n'est qu'un mot, d'ailleurs.

- Comment peux-tu me voler quelque chose que je n'ai jamais réellement possédé ?

- C'est à toi de me le dire. Mais je pourrais te voler autre chose…

- Je n'ai rien qui puisse être volé. Et je ne te crains pas, BB. Bien au contraire. Et c'est bien pour cela que je suis en mesure de te parler maintenant.

- Ce n'est que quand tu l'auras perdu que tu comprendras ce que je veux dire. Mais pour l'instant, j'ai d'autres affaires à mener. Dans quelques heures, tu le sauras.

- La vie est un jeu pour toi, tes affaires ne sont que des parties à gagner.

-… Hahaha, tu as raison. La vie n'est qu'un jeu.

- Sache que tu as déjà perdu.

- Si tu le dis, L. Si tu le dis…

_**CHAPITRE III**_

_**PUZZLE**_

[Perdant. Pièce manquante

_13 avril 1999, Etats-Unis, entre la Pennsylvanie et l'Ohio, sur l'Interstate 90. _

- Sois sage, Nate, d'accord ? Je reviens dans pas longtemps. Ferme bien les portières et attends-moi sagement.

L'enfant, assis tranquillement sur la banquette arrière de la Saab rouge, eut un hochement de la tête. Ses petites mains consciencieuses remettaient en place la tête d'un robot articulé qui émit un « crshiii » à peine audible entre ses doigts.

- D'accord, je t'attends.

Le visage de son oncle, encadré dans la portière, eut un gentil sourire. Sa peau qui avait pâli depuis plusieurs mois sans reprendre une once de couleurs parut soudain plus ridée sous le soleil de printemps.

- C'est très bien, alors.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil, puis s'éloigna de la voiture d'un pas vif. Paul River avait toujours eu une démarche rapide, fluide mais aujourd'hui sa silhouette autrefois pleine de confiance se voûtait, comme s'il ne savait plus quoi faire de son mètre quatre-vingts quatorze. Sa chemise d'un blanc écru, retroussée jusqu'aux coudes, laissait voir des bouts de chair d'un corps fatigué par les circonstances de la vie.

Nate le suivit des yeux sans mot dire et le regarda disparaître dans l'immense foule de ce samedi matin, happée avidement par les portes du centre commercial. Il contempla les vitrines aveuglantes un instant puis se replongea dans l'assemblage de son robot. Sous ses doigts, le plastique lui conférait un appui stable de pensées et de concentration. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour terminer, ajouter un autocollant sur l'œil rouge de son jouet, lui donnant un air encore plus terrible. Satisfait, il le fit tourner dans ses paumes, le palpant, le faisant voler, son ombre s'agrandissant sur la banquette en cuir.

Il s'arrêta assez vite néanmoins, sentant la fatigue lui remonter jusqu'aux yeux. Ils étaient en route depuis trois heures du matin et maintenant, à tout juste dix heures, Paul avait enfin décidé de faire une pause dans leur trajet. Nate, la tête trop pleine de pensées pour être en mesure de s'assoupir, n'arrêtait pas de s'interroger sur le véritable motif de ce voyage.

Il défit sa ceinture de sécurité, puis s'allongea du mieux qu'il pût sur la banquette, le soleil du matin réchauffant doucement sa peau. Tout en tripotant d'une main absente son robot enfin achevé, il tenta de remettre au clair les raisons du voyage.

Le voyage en lui-même lui avait paru, dès l'instant où Paul l'avait annoncé, extrêmement bizarre. Paul avait toujours été un homme casanier, qui aimait plus que tout demeurer chez lui, à profiter des avantages de son quartier qu'il connaissait comme sa poche. De ce fait, quand il avait dit à son neveu qu'ils iraient à Seattle, donc de l'autre côté du pays, Nate n'avait pu que se montrer dubitatif. Le fait de prendre des vacances à cette période de l'année, et en raison du travail de Paul, était un acte qui n'était pas sans réel motif. De Boston à Seattle, l'écart était bien trop grand pour paraître innocent.

De plus, la décision prise par Paul avait été assez rapide. Le voyage n'avait été annoncé que deux jours avant leur départ. Les vêtements ? Le plus possible. Les provisions ? On en achèterait sur le chemin. Combien de temps ? Le temps leur dirait. Nate eut même le droit d'apporter une valise pleine de jeux qui auraient normalement fait grincer les dents de son oncle. Et ils partirent dès l'aube.

Nate eut un soupir fatigué. La chaleur l'engourdissait peu à peu. Il ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par les bruits extérieurs. La voiture lui donnait l'aspect d'un cocon métallique agréable. Il n'avait jamais aimé les grands espaces. Un caddie passa près de la voiture dans un roulement d'acier. Les pas pressés d'une mère et sa fille se disputant sur le prix des sacs de guimauves lui vinrent confusément, au fur et à mesure qu'il s'endormait, le corps trop las de position assise.

Le dernier point étrange de ce voyage était le comportement de Paul depuis plusieurs mois. Beaucoup de choses étaient arrivées d'un coup et cela sans que son oncle pût y faire face. Il en était devenu extrêmement sombre, et immensément triste.

Triste surtout à cause de la mort de Maya.

Nate bâilla, et finalement, le corps recroquevillé sur la banquette, il s'assoupit, laissant les souvenirs prendre place dans ses rêves.

* * *

Nate était né un 24 août 1991, à Trenton, dans le New Jersey. Ses parents, Nelly et Christian River, en avaient été, comme la plupart des parents, très heureux, malgré la première incompréhension de Nate qui très tôt avait compris qu'il était différent des autres enfants. Il était en effet atteint d'un albinisme partiel, c'est-à-dire d'une absence de mélanine dans les cheveux. Lorsqu'il contemplait les cheveux roux flamboyants de sa mère et ceux dorés de son père, son propre reflet ne lui montrait qu'une chevelure neige passablement appréciée par le jeune enfant. Ses parents le rassurèrent longuement sur ce sujet et enfin il perdit cette perplexité devant son physique qu'il ne regardait plus à présent que comme un objet lui appartenant comme tant d'autres. 

Nate n'avait jamais donné l'impression d'être un enfant difficile ou perturbé. Très calme, attentif et sage, il savait également faire preuve d'une extrême perspicacité, ce qui réduisait d'années en années les mensonges traditionnels des parents tels que le Père Noël et le croque-mitaine. Imperturbable, il cherchait à savoir toute la vérité, que cela fût ou non indispensable.

Nate n'avait jamais eu de problème à l'école, et s'en sortait à merveille. Il avait appris très tôt à lire et à écrire et possédait déjà un vocabulaire très développé à son arrivée en classe. On lui fit passer des tests de QI pour se rendre compte d'un potentiel énorme. Ses parents hésitèrent quelques semaines puis acceptèrent de lui faire changer de classe, mieux adaptée à son niveau.

Il fallait tout de même savoir que Nate n'utilisait pas la moitié ni même le quart de ce qu'il pouvait accomplir. Il avait très vite compris qu'en dehors même du physique, il était différent des autres enfants de son école. Sa faculté d'expression, de concentration était une chose étrange, même pour lui. Il n'avait après tout que quelques années, et donc peu de chemin parcouru mais, au travers de ses yeux d'enfant, se lisait cette recherche assoiffée de savoir, incomprise partiellement par lui-même, et surtout criant de toute cette force la connaissance d'une autre entité semblable. Nate avait déjà vu, et même abordé des enfants très intelligents dans le centre où il avait passé le test. Des enfants remarquables, extrêmement doués mais qui, il le savait et cela sans prétention car c'était aussi vrai que la Terre était ronde, ne lui arrivaient même pas à la cheville. C'était une intuition mouvante, vivante qui palpitait dans son cerveau affamé.

Il savait que même en travaillant avec tout son potentiel il ne parviendrait pas à vivre tout à fait. Il lui fallait connaître une autre personne comme lui, qui avait aussi cette voix au fond de son crâne, capable de comprendre réellement ce qu'était de se sentir différent. Capable de le comprendre, lui.

Cette vie qui se promettait somme toute banale à ses yeux prit fin quelques semaines avant la fin de l'an 1995. Ses parents moururent dans un accident de voiture alors qu'ils prenaient la direction d'une galerie d'art à Dover. Un conducteur ivre avait roulé à contresens et les avait percuté de plein fouet. Il mourut également. Nate l'apprit le soir même, au moment du dîner. Il se rappela très nettement des larmes frénétiques de la baby-sitter qui avait fait tomber son plat sur le parquet, tandis qu'un officier de police au téléphone lui expliquait le drame survenu. Nate préférait garder en mémoire les détails extérieurs pour ne pas s'épancher sur sa douleur personnelle, trop intense dans tout son être.

A quatre ans, quinze jours avant Noël, Nate River devint orphelin. Sa garde fut confiée au frère de son père, Paul River et de sa femme Maya. Et il quitta Trenton pour s'installer à Boston.

Une nouvelle vie, qui dura trois ans, commença. Encore aujourd'hui, cette partie de son existence lui était douloureuse, mais enfouie profondément dans un coin de son esprit. C'était comme une écorchure sur un bras, qui lançait légèrement, mais qu'on refusait de voir tout à fait, passant son doigt d'un mouvement machinal et aveugle sur la trace sanglante.

Dans sa tête, Nelly et Maya étaient toutes les deux étroitement liées, bien qu'elles ne ressemblaient pas du tout. Nelly avait été une grande femme sculpturale, aux cheveux longs et roux, calme et paisible. Maya, d'origine colombienne, était une femme petite, un peu ronde, à la peau dorée et des cheveux d'un noir profond, courts et bouclés, au rire fort et chanteur. Certains épisodes de sa vie, lorsqu'ils revenaient en mémoire de Nate et Dieu que cela était rare, s'en retrouvaient mélangés et il n'était plus en mesure de savoir s'il s'agissait alors de sa mère ou de sa tante. Et, en y songeant, cela n'avait guère d'importance. L'aiguille était coincée dans une partie de sa poitrine, cousant son fil de réminiscence sur sa chair.

Paul River à cette époque était courtier, et assez bien connu dans son milieu. Il était efficace, extrêmement précis et savait apporter le meilleur à ses clients. Il travaillait dans une société indépendante et pouvait passer plusieurs semaines en déplacement pour affaires. De ce fait, Nate ne le voyait pas beaucoup. L'enfant avait toujours senti une espèce de distance avec son oncle, et ce malgré ses sourires et ses cadeaux. Nate perçut très vite le fait qu'il était considéré en partie comme une contrainte pour Paul, qui l'acceptait comme on pouvait accepter avec résignation l'amputation d'un bras si l'on ne voulait pas que la maladie se propage. Nate devait éprouver à chaque fois qu'il le voyait une sorte de reconnaissance forcée, toujours renouvelée et il en était fatigué. Se sentir de trop par un membre de sa famille était quelque chose de dur pour un enfant de tout juste cinq ans.

Heureusement, Nate avait Maya.

Maya, suite à un avortement qui s'était compliqué alors qu'elle n'avait que seize ans, s'était retrouvée sans la possibilité d'avoir un autre enfant. Elle accueillit Nate comme si c'était le sien mais tout en lui faisant bien comprendre qu'elle ne se permettrait pas de voler la place de sa mère. Il y avait, dans chacun de ses gestes, un respect particulier, une douceur spéciale qui avait suffit à Nate pour se sentir bien, en sécurité. Elle était créatrice de jouets et travaillait aussi bien pour de grandes sociétés qui lui demandaient certains prototypes que pour des magasins traditionnels. L'image la plus fréquente que Nate se rappelait de sa tante était son corps penché sur sa large table, dans le grenier qu'elle avait aménagé comme atelier, dessinant des croquis de poupée ou de peluche, ou bien emboîtant des pièces de bois ou de plastique pour assembler le prototype et, tout en faisant cela, jouant d'une mèche de ses cheveux entre ses doigts. Et Nate savait, lorsque sa tante le remarquait en souriant, qu'il aurait droit d'essayer le modèle pour mieux en voir les qualités et les défauts.

Nate avait toujours aimé les jouets, quelques qu'ils furent. C'était un enfant extrêmement solitaire qui avait toujours trouvé un appui dans les robots, les trains, les figurines que d'autres de son âge ne pouvaient lui accorder. Ses pensées se fixaient au même mouvement que ses mains sur le plastique ou le velours. Il parvenait à bâtir une gigantesque réflexion sur du concret, du réel que lui permettaient les jouets. Il pouvait en faire ce qu'il voulait que cela ne changerait rien à leur fonction première : être utilisé. Le monde autour de lui disparaissait complètement, emporté par cette voix au fond de lui, démantelant, détruisant pour reconstruire une pensée de plus en plus complexe, au même titre que les châteaux de Lego qui l'encerclaient. Il ne supportait pas d'avoir les mains libres, sans pouvoir palper un objet quelconque. Aussi bien que le joueur d'échec a besoin de son échiquier, il avait besoin de ses jouets pour établir une véritable connexion entre son esprit et les choses extérieures.

Ayant compris cela très vite, Maya se mit à créer des casse-tête de toute sorte pour son neveu, passionné et complètement immergé dans cet univers. Elle lui fit des puzzles de toutes pièces, de toute taille, et de difficulté sans cesse croissante. Seul Paul, sceptique, ne voyait pas l'utilité d'une telle activité.

- Tu le coupes de la réalité en le faisant jouer comme ça, disait-il souvent à sa femme, tandis que Nate passait tous ses après-midi sur un puzzle, ne s'arrêtant pas une seule fois. Il doit aller faire un tour, s'aérer un peu, se faire des amis. Ca fait des mois qu'il n'a pas quitté la maison en dehors de l'école. Je trouve que ce n'est pas sain pour lui.

Et à chaque fois, Maya haussait les épaules et soupirant bruyamment.

Nate, très calme, n'avait jamais réellement tenté de nouer contact avec les enfants du quartier ou de sa classe, non pas parce qu'il avait peur d'aller vers les autres, mais que ces derniers ne l'intéressaient pas. C'était un enfant qui ne voyait pas ce que les autres pouvaient lui apporter. La solitude était une épreuve pour ceux qui la considéraient comme telle, mais Nate la voyait comme une façon de vivre, qui n'incluait aucune perte car il n'y avait rien à donner en échange. C'était un état statique qui ne le gênait pas et qu'il recherchait même certaines fois.

Il se mit d'ailleurs à le rechercher d'avantage lorsqu'il apprit que Maya avait un cancer. Bien entendu, Maya, pour ne pas le choquer, ne lui dit rien au début. Elle dissimula sa fatigue et sa perte de poids en prétextant un régime en vu d'éliminer toutes les petites rondeurs qui semblaient la gêner ; elle se mit à sourire un peu moins, d'une façon un peu tordue, factice et à rire d'elle-même à chaque fois qu'elle se sentait mal, prétextant qu'elle n'était qu'une femmelette. Désormais, elle ne créait pratiquement plus de jouets et ses croquis demeuraient inachevés dans le grenier, attendant d'être finis, abandonnés devant Nate.

Nate ne disait rien devant ce mensonge si flagrant qu'il lui brûlait les yeux. Maya, lorsqu'elle sentait son regard sombre, profond sur elle, tournait la tête, gênée, et ses mains redoublaient de l'activité du moment.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, s'il te plaît… Arrête…

Et Nate continuait, imperturbable, jouant avec ses cubes les yeux levés sur sa tante qui mentait et mentait sans pouvoir se contrôler, terrifiée par la vue de son neveu qui savait comme elle, qui connaissait sa fin et attendait tout simplement qu'elle lui avoue.

Elle perdit encore beaucoup de poids et passa de longs séjours à l'hôpital. Nate, à chaque fois gardé par Paul qui avait pris des congés exceptionnels, patiemment, jouait dans le couloir de l'entrée, déballant ses jouets sur le chemin, attendant encore et toujours. Et malgré les protestations de son oncle, il était parfaitement capable de veiller jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Il ne disait rien, impassible, mais ses émotions étaient encore vives et durement contrôlables pour son âge.

Un paradoxe de sentiments luttait dans son corps : la raison de son cerveau brûlant lui disait que sa tante avait peu de chance de s'en sortir ; son cœur, encore vif, lui rétorquait qu'il y avait toujours espoir. Nate espérait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas perdre pieds, ne pas tomber dans une apathie désastreuse. Il n'était au fond qu'un enfant désemparé, et qui malgré cette fulgurante pensée qui le traversait jour et nuit n'était pas capable finalement de se débrouiller comme il aurait souhaité. Il était bien trop jeune et bien trop vulnérable. Il avait besoin d'un appui affectif, solide, ancré dans sa vie.

Maya était cet appui que les jouets ne pouvaient pas combler, lorsqu'elle était absente.

Mais finalement, un jour, il comprit que Maya allait mourir, et ne pouvait être son appui indéfiniment. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il cessa d'espérer, et que la raison prit place dans son cœur fragile.

* * *

_Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il eut le temps de voir Maya une seconde avant qu'elle ne se cache derrière la porte de son placard._

_- Nate ! Je t'ai déjà dit de frapper avant d'entrer !_

_La voix de sa tante était sourde, grondante mais incapable de dissimuler malgré la colère une onde paniquée. Nate, penaud, demeura sur le seuil, n'osant s'aventurer plus loin .L'éclat fugitif d'une peau brillante au soleil le fit chanceler et, abasourdi il sut que l'image du crâne nu et curieusement pâle de sa tante resterait ancrée dans sa rétine pour ne plus jamais disparaître. _

_Un haut-le cœur le prit et, déboussolé, il fit un pas en arrière, les yeux brûlants et la gorge serrée comme à chaque fois qu'il se sentait prêt à pleurer. Nate n'avait jamais beaucoup pleuré et la réserve de ses larmes avait presque tari après la mort de ses parents. Mais la vue de cette tête rasée, de l'absence de ces cheveux noirs dont sa tante était si fière était une preuve à ses yeux. Et cette absurde logique, que son esprit d'enfant mit en place, lui sauta brutalement à la figure, malgré les protestions de son cerveau._

_Maya allait mourir. Elle avait perdu ses cheveux pour bientôt perdre la vie. Son corps usé par les médicaments, par la contrainte du cancer, n'allait pas résister éternellement et disparaîtrait en un instant. Et Nate ressentit une peur glacée lui remonter jusqu'aux mâchoires, cette peur ineffable de la mort que chaque être humain connaissait ne serait-ce qu'un jour dans toute sa vie. _

_Tous les humains avaient peur. _

_Il avait peur._

_- Chéri, regarde-moi maintenant, dit Maya doucement derrière la porte du placard._

_Nate respira profondément puis, craintif, leva les yeux et demeura un instant muet de stupeur. Sa tante lui souriait, enroulant machinalement une mèche de cheveux noirs entre ses doigts. Elle était redevenue belle, gaie et même cette pâleur caractéristique ne changeait plus rien. Elle se rapprocha de son neveu, se mit à sa hauteur. Sa main froide prit celle de Nate et la posa sur ses cheveux. Aussitôt Nate comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une perruque, crissant sous ses doigts, la douceur habituelle envolée. Et cette vérité le prit au dépourvu. _

_On pouvait cacher la mort par des cheveux factices, cacher la peur de mourir derrière ce faux-semblant. Sourire et dire que tout allait bien pour dissimuler la honte de se sentir faible, et de ne pas avoir droit de se plaindre. _

_- C'est un tour de magie, je peux changer de tête à volonté, dit sa tante d'un sourire mutin, posant son index sur les lèvres de Nate, en signe de secret. J'ai des pouvoirs magiques._

_Et à ces mots, Nate se mit à pleurer sous les yeux stupéfaits de Maya. Ce furent des larmes presque automatiques, qui éclatèrent dans un hoquet, le cœur compressé par une panique sans nom, lui prenant la gorge et l'empêchant de reprendre son souffle. Maya le regarda, bouleversée, comprenant sans réellement comprendre, avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Nate ferma les yeux, continuant de pleurer, l'odeur de la perruque lui soulevant l'estomac._

_Ces faux cheveux qui lui grattaient la peau, qu'il frottait contre son nez rougi par les sanglots lui rappelaient que Maya allait mourir. Les bras minces, trop minces et fragiles de sa tante l'enlaçant ne seraient plus là bientôt, ainsi que la voix qui le berçait. Le corps de Maya le serrant contre elle n'était déjà plus qu'un vestige, un souvenir qui continuerait à le faire souffrir, là, juste dans une partie de son corps, une douleur qu'il feindrait d'oublier mais qui serait toujours présente.

* * *

_

Le temps fit son œuvre peu après cet épisode. Quelques semaines après le septième anniversaire de Nate, Maya, résignée, dit clairement à son mari qu'elle refusait de continuer à aller à l'hôpital.

- Je sais, dit-elle ce soir-là au dîner, que ça ne sert plus à rien. Je ne suis pas une viande qu'on triture pour éviter qu'elle ne se décompose. J'ai encore ma dignité d'être humain, et je suis déjà tombée trop bas.

Nate ne dit rien, mais Paul, blême, baissa la tête, impuissant. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, et cette vision de l'homme déchiré conféra à Nate un sentiment qu'il ne parvint pas à expliquer. Maya posa sa main maigre, pâle sur celle de son mari. Le bandeau qu'elle portait depuis plusieurs mois enserrait son crâne étrangement gros pour son visage. Sa beauté avait fané pour ne laisser place qu'à une lassitude sans nom, les veines parcourant sa peau en filets bleuâtres.

- Laisse-moi décider de ma fin comme je l'entends, Paul. Laisse-moi être digne jusqu'au bout.

Et Paul obéit à sa femme.

A partir de cette période, Nate eut du mal à se représenter la déchéance de sa tante. Les journées, une à une, s'assombrissaient tandis que l'odeur fétide de la mort s'approchait du lit de Maya. Il y avait ce silence lourd, étouffant, régnant dans chaque pièce de la maison, ce silence palpable, porteur des souhaits de chacun. Tout était en noir et blanc pour l'enfant qui jouait silencieusement dans sa chambre, tendant comme il pouvait l'oreille vers le mur qui le séparait de sa tante. Les couleurs de son univers avaient disparu pour ne laisser qu'un monde fade entre ses mains, entrecoupé de larmes épuisées qu'il entendait de temps à autre, et de cette expression monochrome peinte sur le visage de son oncle et sa tante.

Maya mourut le 28 octobre 1998 à l'âge de trente-trois ans. Nate, malgré toute sa volonté, ne parvint pas à pleurer. Et le seul appui humain qu'il avait toujours considéré comme tel disparut enfoui sous la terre.

En désespoir de cause, il se retourna vers son oncle, le dernier être dont il avait besoin.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que leur relation se tordit. Oui, Nate n'avait pas d'autre mot pour expliquer le changement. Encore quelques fois, plongé dans le silence, il ne se souvenait que de ce mot « tordre » pour cette métamorphose de leurs liens. Rien ne s'était brisé. Mais tout s'était métamorphosé en un mélange d'ignominies insidieuses qui coulèrent dans le cœur de Nate au moment où cet organe déboussolé était pris dans le piège de la faiblesse totale.

Quelque chose se tordit, se déforma. Et les conséquences furent tragiques.

Après la mort de sa femme, Paul plongea dans une dépression profonde. Sa société, heureusement compréhensive, lui accorda plusieurs semaines de repos dans l'espoir de retrouver un employé en meilleure forme après cela.

Nate assista à la déformation de son oncle sans pouvoir le changer. Il y contribua, sans réellement le vouloir.

Il fut spectateur des sautes d'humeur de Paul, qui passait d'une énergie débordante à une crise de larmes en moins de trois minutes. Il pouvait rester des heures dans le grenier, à contempler les jouets inachevés de Maya, et lorsque Nate osait s'approcher des prototypes bien rangés dans les coffres, il pouvait être giflé avec force pour avoir ne serait-ce que poser un doigt sur eux.

- Ne touche pas ! Ce n'est pas à toi, tu entends ?! criait Paul, incontrôlable.

Puis, quelques heures plus tard, son oncle venait s'excuser, l'embrassait gentiment, avant d'aller lui acheter de nouveaux jouets. Les repas en tête-à-tête étaient un véritable supplice pour Nate qui ne disait mot, plongé dans le contenu de son assiette. Il arrivait dans ces moments-là que Paul bût plus que d'habitude, envoyant son plat contre le mur avant de quitter la maison pendant quelques heures. Et Nate, muet, laissait faire, espérant que cela changerait, finissant de manger malgré son ventre noué.

Cela changea effectivement. En pire.

Le changement fut néanmoins subtil, graduel, et lorsqu'il fut projeté à la figure de Nate, l'enfant comprit qu'il était déjà trop tard. Progressivement, son monde se putréfia, et perdit un à un ses repères.

Paul fut licencié de sa société. Ses sautes d'humeur et son travail inégal avaient fini par contraindre ses supérieurs de se passer de lui. A cause de cette nouvelle réputation, il eut d'énormes difficultés à retrouver du travail et finalement ne se mit à travailler qu'avec des clients indépendants. Malgré tous ses efforts, il ne parvenait pas à garder un client assez longtemps et Nate, spectateur, nota les changements effectués à l'intérieur même de la maison.

Paul vendit les prototypes des jouets de Maya au désespoir de Nate qui arriva toutefois à en subtiliser quelques uns, derniers souvenirs de sa tante, les cachant dans sa chambre. Le loyer, peu à peu, fut de moins en moins rapidement payé puis plus du tout. Lorsque Paul recevait une lettre, il la déchirait aussitôt ou la brûlait pour éviter que Nate ne la lise, bien que l'enfant comprît de quoi il s'agissait. Ses crises de larmes subvinrent de plus en plus, notamment lorsqu'il buvait, demeurant à son bureau, le verre à la main, considérant vaguement la photo de mariage où Maya souriait, resplendissante. Lorsqu'il allait faire des courses, il revenait avec une boîte de thon alors qu'il était supposé ramener du lait et, remarquant son erreur, passait une main lasse sur son visage, ne parlant plus pendant des heures. Le corps brisé de parts et d'autres, Paul River était à bout, malgré l'aide de Nate.

L'enfant observait, silencieux, la dégradation progressive de l'atmosphère et de ses propres liens avec son oncle. Quand ils parlaient, Nate avait plus l'impression d'être considéré comme un adulte responsable de Paul, qui lui demandait des avis sur tout et sur rien, et parfois même perdait de son vocabulaire soutenu pour ne s'exprimer que comme un jeune garçon. Nate tentait de mieux qu'il pouvait de contribuer aux tâches de la maison, celles dont il pouvait être capable d'effectuer mais il sentait, avec une certitude vivace, que ses actions étaient aussi désespérées que de garder du sable dans les mains, chaque grain parvenant à s'échapper de ses doigts.

Cette période dura plusieurs mois mais il lui sembla qu'elle s'éternisa sur plusieurs années, longuement douloureuse, aux silences entrecoupés de cris et de pleurs venant de l'adulte et du mutisme résigné, passif de l'enfant.

Enfin, lorsque, alors qu'il rentrait de l'école, Paul, le corps agité et nerveux, lui annonça leur voyage jusqu'à Seattle, pour des vacances surprise. Nate, surpris, n'eut pas le temps de répliquer et dut commencer ses affaires le soir même.

Le 13 avril, ils partaient en voiture à trois heures du matin.

Et Nate se retrouva là.

* * *

Lorsque Nate s'éveilla, il était moite de sueur, le front brûlant sous le soleil. L'esprit et le corps engourdis par la chaleur, il se releva doucement, hagard, s'attendant presque à se retrouver en nouveau en voyage. 

Paul n'était pas revenu. Le siège avant était toujours aussi vide qu'il ne l'avait été depuis le départ de son oncle. Nate, les yeux froncés par les restes de son sommeil, considéra le tableau de bord. En bâtons d'un rouge digital s'inscrivait 12 : 10. Il avait donc dormi deux heures.

L'air confiné de la voiture était devenu presque irrespirable et il descendit une vitre pour accéder à une brise tiède passant à ce moment-là. La foule du samedi était un peu plus grosse qu'auparavant, continuant d'être avalée et recrachée par les portes du centre commercial.

La bouche sèche, Nate se rendit compte qu'il était aussi bien assoiffé qu'affamé. Son dernier repas remontait à tout juste sept heures du matin, après avoir somnolé au début de leur trajet. Il se pencha vers son sac qui était tombé à terre, puis sortit un sandwich que Paul lui avait préparé au cas où il aurait une petite faim. Tout en le déballant, il se perdit à nouveau dans ses pensées, ponctuées de mille questions toutes plus différentes les unes que les autres. Paul n'était pas revenu depuis près de deux heures, malgré sa promesse. Nate, mastiquant son pain à la confiture, tenta de se raisonner du mieux qu'il put : il y avait énormément de monde à ce centre commercial, et donc des files immenses à la caisse. Paul avait peut-être flâné également en cours de route, ce qui pouvait s'ajouter à ce longs laps de temps pour acheter quelques victuailles, quelques affaires de rechange. Et puis, Paul ne pouvait pas partir très loin sans sa voiture. La prochaine ville était à plus de 150 kilomètres, sans rien d'intéressant aux alentours. Ce centre commercial était le seul espace important sur cette partie de l'Interstate 90 qui les menait tout droit à Seattle. Quant à l'hypothèse que Paul ait pu se perdre, Nate la considéra tout à fait saugrenue, sans pour autant la réfuter tout à fait. Peu importaient ses réflexions en ce moment : Paul n'était toujours pas là pour amoindrir ses angoisses.

Il but une gorgée de sa bouteille d'eau qui avait tiédi sous le soleil, rangea son encas dans son sac, se sentant soudainement désemparé. Il pensa un instant attendre encore une heure dans la voiture puis il rejeta cette éventualité. La chaleur dans la Saab était à présent insoutenable et ses jambes avaient besoin de se dégourdir un peu, toutes ankylosées depuis l'aube.

Il prit garde de laisser sa portière non verrouillée puis s'en alla d'un bon pas jusqu'au centre commercial. Les gens tout autour de lui le fixaient, surpris de la blancheur de ses cheveux mais il n'y faisait pas attention, cherchant son oncle des yeux.

La galerie marchande dévoilait mille et une merveilles, et les boutiques se succédaient à perte de vue de part et d'autre d'un passage couvert dont à l'extrémité reposait une fontaine de fausse pierre, l'eau illuminée de couleurs retombant en une pluie roucoulante. Le brouhaha de la foule devenait cacophonique au fur et à mesure que Nate, oppressé par ces grands espaces autour de lui, sentait l'angoisse affluer de plus en plus haut dans son corps. Paul River n'était pas quelqu'un qui passait inaperçu : il était grand, plutôt large d'épaules et l'enfant savait parfaitement reconnaître son oncle au milieu de dizaines de personnes, scrutant attentivement tous les groupes disséminés çà et là.

Il fit un tour dans le grand hypermarché et, après avoir vérifié dans chacun des rayons, ne trouva son oncle nulle part. L'angoisse, à cette vision de néant, forma une boule dans sa gorge qui ne le quitta plus, même quand il décida de faire un tour dans un magasin de jouets remarqué quelques minutes plutôt.

Nate était déboussolé, bien qu'il n'en montrait pas une once. Il hésitait à demander de l'aide à un vigile, si après tout son oncle était revenu à la voiture pendant que son neveu le cherchait. Paul ne pouvait pas être parti, c'était impossible. Il était responsable de Nate, qui était son neveu, et surtout un simple enfant d'âgé de sept ans et demi. Nate savait qu'il était différent des autres enfants, de par son cerveau et ses facultés mais il ne restait au fond qu'un petit garçon qui ne s'était jamais retrouvé dans une telle situation.

Il décida de rester quelques temps dans le centre commercial, le temps que le soleil décline quelque peu. Il faisait bien trop chaud à l'intérieur de la voiture et l'éventualité de s'y retrouver tout seul effrayait malgré tout Nate. La foule anonyme lui donnait un appui, bancal certes, mais suffisant pour lui faire croire un moment qu'il n'était pas seul.

Il perdit la notion du temps, à flâner, contempler les boutiques qui débordaient de trésor, s'arrêtant dans une libraire pour feuiller quelques livres dont le contenu aurait fait pâlir un autre enfant de son âge, dévorant des yeux les tous nouveaux robots mis en vente tout autant que les friandises qui ne faisaient que lui rappeler son maigre repas. Il ne possédait même pas un dollar et la vue de toutes ces douceurs lui crispait l'estomac avant qu'il ne détournât les yeux, dépité. Lorsque, fatigué, il s'assit sur un banc en marbre non loin de la fontaine, il se rendit compte que son angoisse avait doublé voire triplé, la boule de sa gorge l'empêchant à certains moments de respirer. Fixant les gouttes d'eau multicolores parvenant à tomber sur le dos de ses mains, il réfléchit intensément.

Paul était parti, il ne savait où, mais bien parti. De tout le temps qu'il avait passé au centre commercial, il n'avait pas croisé ni même entraperçu le visage de son oncle. Demander à un vigile ne résoudrait pas grand-chose à son problème. Il était tout seul et Paul envolé Dieu savait où.

Et le motif de cette disparition ne choqua pas Nate. Le fait même d'avoir disparu lui suffisait amplement.

Mais au fond de lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que Paul allait revenir. C'était un espoir diffus, faible mais qui demeurait présent. Il voulait croire en Paul, encore une fois, comme il avait cru en Maya, et en ses parents. Il arrivait des fois que Paul quittât la maison pour ne revenir que des heures plus tard. La même chose pouvait peut-être se passer de même aujourd'hui. Il voulait donner sa confiance à quelqu'un, une dernière fois, même s'il s'agissait d'un homme meurtri par le chagrin qui n'était même plus capable de lui parler tel un véritable adulte ou de prendre les décisions adéquates.

Lorsqu'il quitta le centre commercial, il faisait encore jour, bien qu'une partie des clients fût déjà partie, laissant des emplacements vides de parking de plus en plus nombreux. Les enfants avec leurs parents étaient plus calmes que quelques heures auparavant, fatigués par la journée. Le soleil se couchait peu à peu, teintant le ciel d'une rougeur dorée encore tiède.

Paul n'était pas revenu à la voiture.

Nate s'assit sur la banquette arrière, encore chaude par la journée qui venait de s'écouler. Le tableau de bord affichait 18 : 36. Nate avait passé plus de six heures au centre commercial. Six heures où la possibilité que Paul l'ait laissé devenait de plus en plus évidente.

Une vague d'angoisse enfla en lui, grimpant jusqu'à son front en un frisson glacé.

Ne pas paniquer. Ne pas se laisser avoir par la panique.

L'estomac dans les talons, il fouilla son sac et n'y trouva qu'une barre de céréales, dernier encas jusqu'au lendemain. Il fixa l'emballage où la mascotte, un épi de blé rieur vantait les mérites du produit.

Il y eut un long moment où les bruits extérieurs, le brouhaha et le vrombissement des voitures s'estompèrent progressivement.

Ne pas paniquer…

« Cela fait six heures, et il n'est pas revenu… Il n'est pas revenu me voir… Où est-il ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas revenu… ? Il n'est toujours pas revenu, toujours pas… »

Une impression de vertige s'empara de Nate, et, lentement, il lui sembla que son champ de vision se rétrécissait, devenait de plus en plus exigu, suffoquant, que l'habitacle de la voiture devenait aussi petit que la coquille d'une noix. Ses pensées commencèrent à bourdonner dans sa tête, à l'envahir en un essaim paniqué, qu'il ne parvint plus à contrôler réellement. Il y avait trop d'adrénaline dans ses veines, le corps en feu de l'intérieur et les cris dans son cerveau plein d'effroi. Mais il ne bougeait pas, les membres de plomb, le monde l'entourant oublié, alors qu'il commençait à sombrer dans une angoisse sans nom.

Ne pas paniquer… Ne pas paniquer et croire…

« Il n'est pas revenu… Paul n'est toujours pas là… »

Deux voix s'opposèrent en lui, le cœur et la raison, et, décontenancé, se sentant dériver vers l'inconscience, il tenta de fixer son attention sur la barre de céréales qu'il tenait emprisonnée entre ses doigts.

Et à cet instant, il ressentit un choc violent, comme si quelqu'un venait de le frapper au niveau de la cage thoracique.

Le sourire exagéré de ce personnage ridicule, aux couleurs criardes sur l'emballage, déformé par une hypocrisie délibérée, sembla se calquer sur le propre sourire de Paul.

_- Attends-moi sagement._

Paul avait eu un sourire triste, las, épuisé. Le sourire qui symbolisait la fin de la partie, celle du perdant qui ne peut plus suivre le jeu. Nate se rappela de sa démarche avachie, et son grand corps dont les avant-bras nus laissaient voir une peau pâlie, ridée. Il avait pris la direction du centre commercial, mais peut-être n'était-il resté que cinq minutes, trois tout au plus, avant de prendre un autre chemin, louer une autre voiture, quitter l'Interstate 90 ou peu importait la façon qu'il avait prise, finalement.

Nate contempla l'épi de blé qui lui riait au nez, semblait se moquer de lui et de son dernier morceau d'espoir, assez vivace pour le berner jusqu'au bout, de le faire croire jusqu'à la dernière minute.

Paul l'avait abandonné.

Il était un perdant.

Ses yeux se fermèrent un instant, brûlant, douloureux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il aperçut une multitude de points colorés frémissant devant lui. Le siège avant était toujours vide. Et il était toujours aussi seul.

Seul.

Tout seul.

Il répéta le mot dans son esprit, lentement, puis de plus en plus vite, sans s'arrêter, jusqu'à ce qu'il en perde le sens, profond ou superficiel. Ce n'était à présent qu'un son, un bouillon de bruits dans sa tête et cela ne changea rien, n'arrangea rien.

Rien ne pouvait plus changer.

Un haut-le-cœur le prit soudain et lui cloua le corps, sans menace antérieure apparente.

Il eut tout juste le temps de sortir de la voiture avant de vider son estomac malade sur l'asphalte brûlante, la bile acide lui conférant un goût de défaite monstrueuse. La nausée, toujours là, lui imprégnait le palais d'une saveur métallique et douceâtre qui rappelait celle du sang, ce sang qu'il avait vu couler parfois, jamais de son corps, mais de ses semblables, et également cette effluve factice, écoeurante, de la perruque de Maya.

Et les doigts de sa tante s'enroulant autour d'une mèche crissante.

Seul. Tout seul.

Mal.

Trop mal.

Et le cœur pas assez fort pour y résister.

La douleur lui humidifia légèrement les yeux, et, la tête brumeuse, il tomba à genoux, le corps parcouru de soubresauts.

- Mon garçon, mon garçon !

Tétanisé, emprisonné dans un monde qu'il n'arrivait plus à reconnaître, sans aucun repère, il ne vit pas la silhouette compatissante d'une femme qui, l'ayant aperçu, avait laissé les courses à son mari avant de se précipiter vers lui.

Des mains le saisirent à la nuque, lui soutenant le lourd poids de son crâne engourdi. Nate, hagard, fixa la jeune femme dont il ne vit pas le visage, une ombre dénuée de tout intérêt. Tout était blanc devant lui, il ne voyait plus rien.

Blanc.

Et la sensation peu à peu d'un engourdissement en lui, d'une partie de son être s'affaiblissant, juste au niveau de la poitrine. Son esprit, trop submergé, ne prit pas en compte ce que son cœur ressentait, et, peu à peu, se refermait, s'éteignait telle une braise mourante.

- Que se passe-t-il, tu es malade ? Oh mon Dieu, tu es tout pâle… Et tes parents, tu sais où sont tes parents ? Dis-le moi, chéri, qu'on puisse les retrouver.

Nate la contempla, le regard vague. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait, les mots s'étirant en longs galimatias féminins, des phrases molles, sans vie.

Plus rien n'avait d'importance à présent.

Que cette femme fût en mesure de l'aider ne l'effleura pas.

Il avait perdu. Tout simplement.

- Je suis tout seul, Madame. Mon oncle est parti.

Et à ces mots, il tourna la tête, ferma les yeux. Il ne pleura pas.

Mais quelque chose en lui mourut.

Son cœur.

* * *

Nate fut conduit à la première ville de Pennsylvanie qui se trouvait sur l'Interstate 90 après que les vigiles du centre commerciale eurent confirmé qu'ils n'avaient pas vu d'homme correspondant à la description de Paul River. Il avait disparu depuis près de huit heures. Sans laisser aucune trace. 

Nate, brumeux, se rappela avoir répondu aux questions des policiers tout autour de lui. Il avait été pris d'une forte fièvre et, emmitouflé dans une couverture, les mains se réchauffant autour d'une tasse de lait, il avait hoché la tête, rétorqué aux hommes qui le toisaient avec un mélange d'effarement et de pitié. Ce second sentiment, bien que savamment dissimulé, n'avait pas échappé à l'œil acéré de l'enfant. Et cela ne le fit rien.

Il était vide.

Vide.

Tout autour de lui, le monde était à présent enveloppé dans un halo blanc. Quelque chose de confortable, chaud, mais statique, ne donnant rien pour ne rien prendre. Un néant agréable, un puit plein de lumière où il s'enfonçait, petit à petit, tandis que les cellules de son être se durcissaient en une glace indifférente. Nate, brisé, ne songea pas à se reprendre en mains. Il n'avait plus d'espoir, et plus aucune raison d'espérer. Il était tout seul. Ses parents et Maya étaient morts. La seule personne sur laquelle il aurait pu compter l'avait abandonné sur l'Interstate 90. Paul avait fui son neveu, une source de responsabilité trop grande à ses yeux.

Pal River fut la première personne que Nate haït réellement. Dès l'instant où il vit dans les yeux des policiers qui le gardaient qu'il était pratiquement impossible de retrouver Paul. Il comprit la lâcheté de celui qui avait le même sang de lui, la peur infâmante de cet homme, ce reste de fierté languissante qui avait rampé vers la fuite, l'abandon de son neveu âgé de sept ans.

Il avait sacrifié Nate.

La haine froide, palpitante dans ses veines. Cette colère insoutenable qui demeurerait à jamais en lui, contre le seul membre de sa famille encore en vie, qu'il saurait vivant. Et cette pensée, horrible, de savoir que l'homme qu'il haïssait le plus au monde était quelque part, vivotant ou se noyant dans le luxe, ayant omis la monstruosité de son geste, était aussi cuisante qu'un poignard au travers des cotes.

Il garda cette douleur au fond de lui, l'apprivoisa comme on le ferait avec un animal sauvage, la dompta et l'ancra dans un coin de sa tête. Peu à peu, tout ce qui lui faisait mal fut relayé ailleurs, loin de lui, au-delà des mots de son corps qui bien que poussant des cris au début du processus, se tut dès l'instant où toutes les émotions de Nate furent enfouies au fond de son cerveau. Une partie de son être cassa, brisa tout ce qui avait constitué un danger à ses yeux, le décomposa pour qu'il ne fût plus qu'un souvenir flou, sans consistance. Ses propres sentiments furent dissous, réduits à une poussière inutile, prisonniers quelque part en lui. Ce propre cœur qui s'était donné lui-même la mort, affaibli, traumatisé, glacé dans sa poitrine menue, n'était plus qu'un organe battant et versant le sang dans son organisme. Et la douleur, encore vivante par moments, traçait son filet dans ses chairs pâles.

Traçait dans le vide sa ligne perpétuelle de passivité.

Cette mécanique psychique eut le temps de se mettre en place sur les quelques mois qui suivirent sa prise en charge après la disparition de son oncle. On le plaça dans une famille d'accueil avec un couple sans enfant les Darren, un berger allemand et une maison aux briques rouges. Ce décor n'apporta aucun changement à Nate qui, docile, accepta « les nouveaux parents ».

Son univers monochrome se modela à cette époque. Il était très poli, ne faisait pas de bêtise, obéissait à tout ce que disait le couple qui l'avait recueilli. Il n'y avait cependant rien d'autre. Prisonnier de son néant, il ne souriait plus, et parlait encore moins. Il était capable de rester silencieux pendant des jours, et pour se faire comprendre n'avait qu'à utiliser des gestes ou des feuilles de papier. Le couple accepta cela au début, sachant pertinemment quel avait été le traumatisme du garçon. Cette habitude fut cependant de moins en moins tolérée jusqu'à ce que excédé, le mari ordonnât à Nate de parler pour faire valoir ce qu'il voudrait. Nate, immobile, hocha la tête, sans pourtant formuler un mot.

Il n'était pas affectueux et cela brisait le cœur de Mme Darren qui le considérait comme un fils. Le simple fait de lui prendre la main suffisait à le renfermer davantage sur lui-même. Quand on lui demandait d'embrasser poliment les gens l'entourant, il appliquait ses lèvres comme il aurait posé un objet sur une table, dans un geste qui tendait tous ses muscles telle une tentative de repoussement. Il y avait une distance minimale avec lui, et quiconque la dépassait voyait l'enfant s'éloigner, ou alors se plonger dans une apathie monstrueuse, une carapace glacée d'indifférence qui écartait même les plus hardis.

Le couple, malgré bien des efforts, ne parvint pas à se rapprocher de lui. Mme Darren commença à développer un ulcère et son mari des allergies répétées. Epuisés, ils étaient sur le point de faire appel à un centre d'accueil lorsqu'ils eurent un message d'un certain Quillsh Wammy.

Un message qui changea sa vie.

* * *

Ce jour-là, Nate ne l'oublia jamais. Il n'entendit que Mme Darren, qui, de temps à autre, échangeait avec cet inconnu des réponses monosyllabiques, avant de répéter certaines expressions de l'inventeur. 

- Surdoué ? faisait-elle à certains moments, ne semblant pas y croire réellement. Oui, je… Mais c'est un enfant tellement solitaire… Vous vous occuperez bien de lui ?

Elle regarda Nate qui, sans mot dire, jouait avec ses petites voitures sur le tapis du salon. Calme, le regard vide, il écoutait, patiemment, tentant de démêler le vrai du faux dans cette conversation qui n'était pas commune.

- Je… Bien sûr que je vous fais confiance, monsieur… Wammy, c'est cela ? Mais de quel test parlez-vous, je ne comprends pas ?...

Une voiture passa sur le tapis. Les doigts pâles de Nate firent glisser les roues contre sa chair, vérifiant leur solidité.

- Différent ?

Il y eut un vague sursaut dans les mains de Nate et, curieusement, une chaleur naquit à l'intérieur de son front. Une sensation vivace, qu'il n'avait pas pu contrôler. C'était un frôlement à l'intérieur de son crâne, doux comme un bruissement, mais ferme également comme une empoignade. Il y eut un palpitement dans son regard clos au monde.

Puis ce fut tout.

Près de lui, Mme Darren continuait d'écouter les propos de son interlocuteur. Au fur et à mesure, son visage blêmit, jetant des coups d'œil de plus en plus furtifs et troublés en direction du garçon qu'elle avait pris en charge.

- Je… Je ne sais pas…, dit-elle enfin dans un souffle réticent. Je vais lui en parler, et je vous contacte plus tard. Oui… Au revoir, monsieur Wammy.

Elle raccrocha le téléphone avant de passer une main lasse dans ses cheveux bruns. Elle demeura quelques instants silencieuse, puis, dans une inspiration porteuse d'un courage dont elle ne pouvait réellement se nourrir, elle se tourna vers Nate qui n'en fit rien, les yeux baissés sur ses voitures qu'il faisait rouler à présent sur un de ses puzzles qu'il avait achevé quelques heures plus tôt.

- Nate…, commença Mme Darren. Je pense… Je pense que…

Elle inspira profondément.

Silence.

- Je pense que ta place n'est pas ici, mon chéri, dit-elle sur un ton mi-affectueux mi-désolé. Tu comprends ?

Silence de nouveau.

- Ce… monsieur Wammy qui vient d'appeler… Il m'a dit que tu avais fait un test de QI il y a quelques années, chose que j'ignorais. Et cela l'a intéressé. Tu sembles avoir d'énormes capacités intellectuelles, et cet homme s'en est parfaitement rendu compte.

Nate garda ses yeux rivés sur la voiture rouge qui fit rouler aussi vite qu'il put d'une pichenette savamment lancée.

La chaleur de son front continuait de se diffuser dans tout son corps.

- Il dirige un centre où vivent des enfants de ton âge, qui ont les mêmes capacités que toi. D'après lui, c'est un endroit charmant en Angleterre, où tu ne manqueras de rien, et où tu pourras t'épanouir à ton niveau.

Elle le regarda, espérant une réponse, puis, continuant à babiller, comme pour exorciser son angoisse et le silence pesant qui était tombé dans le salon.

- Je sais que tu vas penser que…

- D'accord. J'irai.

C'était une voix frêle, légère mais néanmoins brisée comme de l'intérieur, un éclat de verre en travers la gorge et qui résonnait comme une larme glacée, un pleur d'indifférence. Mme Darren, décontenancée, le fixa de ses grands yeux incapables de comprendre.

- Cela ne te fait rien… de partir… et…, bégaya-t-elle, abasourdie.

- Non. Rien du tout, l'interrompit d'un ton froid l'enfant aux cheveux blancs. Si cet endroit est fait pour moi, alors j'irai.

- Tu… n'es pas triste de partir… ? demanda faiblement Mme Darren.

Et Nate entendit dans cette voix serrée un sanglot mal contenu, et y décela aussitôt cette fierté d'adulte écoeurante, cet orgueil mal placé qui se demandait comment, elle, femme de plus de quarante ans, avait pu rater le doux métier de la maternité, se rendre étrangère et traitée avec indifférence par un enfant de presque huit ans, cette prétention glissante de l'être humain de se sentir supérieur à l'autre par son âge ou son statut.

Il se leva, et, avec une tendresse factice, attrapa ses jouets, une voiture rouge dans une main, son puzzle sous le bras gauche.

Et, doucement, ses lèvres étirèrent un sourire glacial, redoutable, aux commissures recourbées en un mouvement de morsure mortelle.

- Non, pas du tout.

Et il monta préparer ses affaires, la chaleur au front, le cœur palpitant derrière la muraille de glace qui était son petit corps.

* * *

Lorsqu'il sortit de l'aéroport, un homme était en train de l'attendre. En souriant. Il portait un costume très élégant, et, derrière ses lunettes brillaient deux yeux doux et respectueux. Sous sa moustache blanche sa bouche eut un soupir exhalé, comme un « oh » de soulagement et de stupeur à l'idée que Nate fût réellement devant lui. 

Une limousine noire était garée à deux mètres de lui, le chauffeur au volant.

Nate fixa l'homme qui l'avait amené sur ce nouveau continent. Quelque chose dans le sourire de cet homme fit palpiter imperceptiblement quelque chose en lui. Un frémissement. Puis rien.

Quillsh Wammy tendit une main confiante à l'enfant de sept et demi, pâle, tout de blanc vêtu, le regard vide, devant lui.

- Bienvenue… Near.

Nate inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté, silencieux. Puis, lentement, l'index et le pouce de sa main droite glissèrent dans ses cheveux blancs, s'enroulèrent autour d'une mèche en un mouvement infini, répétant le geste éternel de son dernier appui, cette fraction de son être immuable ; sa main gauche, menue, frêle, se noua à celle de Wammy, y lia ses doigts dans un geste passif, mais non dénué de symbole.

Ils se fixèrent tous deux. Comprirent qui était l'autre.

Deux pièces d'un puzzle immense, disséminé.

Un puzzle blanc.

* * *

Il arriva à la Wammy's House un matin d'automne, et, après plusieurs jours où il resta dans la chambre qu'on lui avait assigné, il lui fut permis de sortir et de jouer avec les autres enfants du manoir au toit rouge. Il n'en fit rien cependant. 

La vue piaillante des garçons jouant au football, des filles qui s'amusaient à l'élastique sous l'œil de la surveillante ne l'attirait en rien. Les autres ne l'intéressaient pas. En aucun point. La solitude était le seul état qu'il pouvait supporter dans le monde sans vie qui l'entourait, ou plutôt celui dans lequel il s'était plongé volontairement.

Ce jour-là marqua néanmoins un changement subtil. Au fond de lui, quelque chose qui lui manquait, qu'il désespérait de posséder, allait apparaître et lui ouvrir les yeux.

Une pièce d'un puzzle, différente de toutes celles qu'il aurait pu prévoir.

* * *

Il demeura plusieurs heures allongé sur son lit, le front chaud sous la lumière dorée qui traversait sa chambre. Les arbres qu'il apercevait à travers le verre commençaient à jaunir, se balançant au gré du vent. Le spectacle de la nature, enveloppé de cris de joie des enfants à l'extérieur lui conférait un mélange de sentiments qu'il ne parvenait pas à expliquer.

Ses jeux s'étalaient sur le sol, mais aucun ne l'intéressait. Il les avait tous faits, construis, détruis puis construits de nouveau. L'apathie, insidieuse, entreprenait de le consumer au moment où il décida de faire un tour dans le manoir.

Le couloir était désert. A cette heure de la journée, tout le monde était dehors, à profiter du beau temps encore agréable pour la saison. Near –ou Nate, quelle était finalement la différence ?- resta un moment immobile, pensif, avant de choisir de se diriger vers la bibliothèque qu'il avait remarqué à son arrivée. Lire un peu ne le dérangeait pas, et cela l'occuperait en attendant qu'il n'aille rejoindre les autres enfants de l'orphelinat.

La porte grinça lentement lorsqu'il ouvrit et, tranquille, il entra.

C'était une pièce de grande envergure, aux fenêtres encadrées de fins rideaux qui à la lumière du jour prenaient une teinte ocre, diffuse, conférant une atmosphère de paix. Les rayons de livres étaient larges, porteurs de connaissance universelle, ce qui donnait une impression de grand espace. Cà et là, des tables nues et des fauteuils reposaient, en attente d'un lecteur. Sur les murs, Near aperçut divers portraits de scientifiques, d'écrivains dont il en reconnut certains, ainsi que des cartes visiblement anciennes, à en juger par les traces de pli, et les dégradations du temps.

Personne ne le salua. La bibliothèque était vide d'après ce qu'en voyait l'enfant. Ce n'était pas un mal.

Il eut un léger soupir, et s'apprêtant à passer des heures paisibles, se dirigea vers un rayon qu'il choisit poussé par une envie soudaine.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'il les vit.

Ils étaient assis à une table, au fond de la bibliothèque, et tout bas, parlaient avec vivacité, énergie. Bien qu'il n'y eût pas âme qui vive dans les alentours, ils mettaient tout en œuvre pour ne pas être entendus. Near, le cœur battant, s'approcha d'eux, les mains crispées sur le bois d'une étagère près de lui.

Quelque chose palpita dangereusement en lui, un amas d'entité encore vivante, qui criait, faiblement, dans sa poitrine, lançant un appel doux au fond de ses cellules engourdies, meurtries par le déni. Il sentit très clairement une douleur affectueuse, tendre, qui le blessait autant qu'elle le réconfortait ; une bouffée suffocante d'un sentiment qu'il n'avait pas conscience, et qui telle une bourrasque tentait d'entrouvrir la porte de son être pour réchauffer ce corps glacé et clos.

Devant lui, l'enfant et l'homme.

C'était un garçon qui devait avoir huit ou neuf ans tout au plus. Il était voûté sur plusieurs feuilles jonchant la table, et sa jambe gauche, croisée sur la droite, tremblait légèrement sous les sentiments qui assaillaient son corps. Ses cheveux étaient d'un blond d'or sous la lumière pénétrante de l'extérieur, et tombaient en voiles sur ses joues saillantes, ne parvenant cependant pas à masquer la douceur blême de ses lèvres effilées, crispées en une moue de concentration féroce. Le contraste de sa peau pâle tranchait violemment avec le noir de ses vêtements. Ses yeux sombres comme un ciel d'orage, fixaient, mis à nu, noyés par toutes les émotions, l'homme dont il faisait part de son avis avec une sorte de rage émerveillée, subtile, unique.

Son interlocuteur l'écoutait d'un air paisible, souriant légèrement devant les mimiques de son cadet. Il n'avait même pas vingt ans, et, mordillant entre deux sourires le bout de son pouce, il se remettait confortablement installé dans son fauteuil, accroupi, les jambes ramenées contre une poitrine mince, aux muscles durs, habillé d'un simple jean et d'un haut blanc. Il avait le dos arrondi, les mains sur les genoux, et, de temps à autre, prenait un stylo entre l'index, le pouce et le majeur, le tenant en équilibre, pour ajouter une note sur la feuille du jeune garçon. Ses cheveux étaient d'un noir profond, en bataille, tombant sur deux yeux sombres, qui derrière un miroir sans teint dévoilaient une puissance aigue de l'analyse, cette force d'acier, indestructible, un élément que Nate ne serait jamais en mesure d'apprivoiser et de contrôler réellement, dépassé, dominé par ce pouvoir qu'il ressentait s'accroître, émettant des lueurs de plus en plus vives dans son esprit.

Cet homme était comme lui.

Comme lui.

Une pièce, qui s'emboîtait à lui, qui se liait pour ne plus le laisser, et restait près de lui, car il était son semblable. Cet être que Nate avait espéré connaître un jour, espéré côtoyer, tandis que, assis à sa table, il récitait un savoir dont il connaissait les moindres parcelles depuis si longtemps.

A cet instant, comme si cette intuition, cette énergie de vie avait circulé entre eux, les avait appelés en un écho révélateur, l'enfant et l'homme levèrent la tête en même temps et croisèrent le regard de Near qui eut un léger vacillement.

Et au fond de lui quelque chose se mit à battre, de plus en plus fort, logé dans sa poitrine, des sensations nouvelles, dangereusement éprouvantes qui faillirent lui faire perdre pieds.

Le regard du garçon le cloua, le tétanisa littéralement par cette impression de vie. Deux prunelles qui n'existaient qu'ensemble, sombres et profondes, et ressassaient des sentiments indomptables, sauvages. Un feu imprégnait ce regard, une flamme fougueuse et belliqueuse qui s'empara de Nate, lui vola une partie de son être.

Ce sentiment mort depuis longtemps… recommença à vivre devant ce jeune garçon, à peine plus âgé que lui, le regardant avec un mélange de surprise et de méfiance. Ce corps tout de noir et de passion, dont l'appel, lié à celui de l'homme, devint la dernière pièce qui manquait à Near.

Car il manquait une pièce à ce puzzle, tout comme il lui manquait quelque chose, au fond de lui.

La vie.

Ce jour-là, le puzzle fut achevé.

Et le jeu terminé.

**Cassette n° 7, entretien 03b du 25 Mars 1988 à 15h43, Extrait :**

- Ne mâche pas tes mots quand tu parles. Explique-toi clairement, s'il te plaît : le magnétophone n'est pas assez puissant pour t'entendre distinctement.

- Je ne vois pas quelle est l'importance de m'enregistrer, Quillsh. Ce n'est pas utile.

- Ca l'est pour moi. Je veux mieux te connaître, L. Tu es encore un petit garçon, finalement. Tu es d'une intelligence terrifiante mais au fond tu ne connais pas réellement le cœur des gens.

- … Parfois il vaut mieux ne pas le connaître… Cela nous évite beaucoup de déceptions…

- Parles-tu d'expérience ? Est-ce en rapport avec ta mère ?

- Dans un sens, oui.

- Veux-tu m'en parler ?

- Il n'y a pas grand-chose que tu ignores, Quillsh. Tu sais pratiquement tout de moi.

- C'est le « pratiquement » qui me gêne, justement. Ne t'en fais pas pour le magnétophone, tu dois avoir l'habitude maintenant. Tout ceci est confidentiel.

- Je sais.

- … Je t'écoute.

Silence d'environ une minute et demie. Bruits étouffés, provenant sûrement du fond de la salle.

- L ?

- … Hum…

- Comment ta mère se comportait avec toi, avant qu'elle ne meure ?

- Elle était plutôt gentille. Mais elle pleurait très souvent. Il lui arrivait de rester plusieurs jours dans la cuisine à pleurer. Dans ces moments, je n'avais plus le droit d'entrer. Elle me menaçait de me tuer si jamais j'osais aller la voir. Ce genre de réactions était quand même rare, c'était quand elle était vraiment triste. Sinon elle ne me parlait pas. C'était comme si je n'étais pas là. Elle partait dans son monde.

- Son monde ?

- Oui.

- Elle t'en parlait ?

- Très rarement. Elle ne se souvenait pas vraiment des moments où elle était très triste. Elle me racontait parfois qu'elle avait vu mon père, « là-bas », comme elle disait.

- Ton père, tu n'as jamais eu de nouvelles de lui ?

- Non, jamais. Il n'y avait aucune photographie de lui à la maison et ma mère n'en parlait pratiquement jamais. Lorsqu'elle était de très bonne humeur, elle me le décrivait comme…

Silence.

- Comme un homme grand, très courageux, venant du Pays où les femmes ont le visage blanc et le bout des lèvres rouges.

- Le Japon, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, je l'ai compris comme ça. Ma mère disait aussi… que mon père était un homme de raison, ou plutôt que la raison l'avait suivi toute sa vie, et l'avait rendu… différent des autres.

-… Différent… ?

- …. Hum…

- Connais-tu le nom de ton père, L ?

Long silence de quatre minutes. Bruits étouffés qui s'apparente de toute évidence au bruit d'un sucre tombant dans une tasse remplie. Sons métalliques de la cuillère.

- Une fois, en fouillant le tiroir de ma mère, en cherchant un nouveau jeu, j'ai trouvé une lettre, repliée, gardée en dessous de ses bijoux. Elle était plutôt ancienne, et à l'écriture mouillée comme trempée par les larmes. Je n'ai pas réussi à la lire. Je n'ai lu que la signature. Juste la signature.

Silence.

- … L…

- Ryuuzaki… Mon père s'appelait… Ryuuzaki…

**_FIN DE LA PREMIERE PARTIE._**


	4. Deuxième Partie, Chapitre I Leçons, Pt 1

Après une longue absence, voici la première chapitre de la seconde partie de ma fanfic. Pour des raisons de longueur, je l'ai découpé en deux parties, donc voici la première. La deuxième est presque achevée mais il me faudra un peu de temps pour la peaufiner, et corriger quelques passages. Je suis désolée pour toute cette attente mais entre le manque d'inspiration, les révisions pour les examens et un emploi du temps parfois chargé, je ne peux pas écrire trop vite. Je ne supporte d'ailleurs pas me dépêcher pour écrire car je sais que cela sera mauvais ensuite.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Pour ce premier chapitre, quelques petits points :

_1. Ici, le chapitre est surtout décrit du point de vue de Matt, un personnage que je trouve particulièrement important pour la suite de l'histoire. Je précise que je l'ai écrit selon ma propre interprétation autant au niveau physique que moral. Je ne prends pas en compte les données officielles qui m'ont déçue, juste celles essentielles. Que vous n'aimiez donc pas Matt, libre à vous, il s'agit seulement de ma façon de le voir._

_2. La rencontre entre Matt et Mello m'a été inspirée par la splendide fanfic en anglais de Flamika, intitulée __Distant Sun__, se basant sur la perspective de Mello. Je vous la recommande, elle est superbe. _

_3. De nouveau, j'ai décrit un L comme je le sentais, peut-être pas forcément en accord avec celui du manga mais c'est un personnage très dur à replacer correctement dans une fanfiction. De nouveau, il ne s'agit que d'une interprétation._

_**LES ENFANTS DE LA RAISON**_

Le peu dont L se souvenait de sa mère en matière d'éducation ne valait pas grand-chose. Malgré son étonnante mémoire, les seules leçons que sa mère lui avait inculquées avaient un goût fade et sans véritable intérêt. Lorsqu'elle lui parlait, mise à sa hauteur, ses mains sur ses épaules, son regard noir dans le sien, ce n'était que pour un babillage qui passait dans l'esprit de L pour disparaître pratiquement aussitôt.

Sa mère parlait beaucoup, tout le temps, et même lorsqu'elle était triste, il lui arrivait, entre deux sanglots, de parler toute seule, ou à une entité que L ne voyait ni n'entendait. Et dans ces moments-là, quand il restait assis près de la porte close de sa mère qui pleurait et babillait à travers ses larmes, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'il s'agissait de son père, le fantôme de cet homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu auquel sa mère s'adressait.

Jamais L n'avait vu son père, n'avait entraperçu une quelconque image de lui. En se plantant devant la glace, tandis que sa mère dormait ou parlait dans sa chambre, il se contemplait longuement, et désignait chaque partie qui ne ressemblait à pas la figure maternelle comme celle de son géniteur. C'était une prétention un peu folle mais qui lui permettait de se dire que peut-être, dans la courbe de son visage, la forme de son nez, sa bouche, il y avait quelque chose que son père avait lui-même possédé. Le seul présent que L avait gardé, ainsi que ce nom, griffonné à la hâte sur la lettre qu'il avait trouvée. Ce bout de papier qui avait remué quelque chose en lui, une mélancolie douloureuse et une tristesse si étouffante qu'il s'était mis à pleurer, très doucement, ne sachant pas véritablement pourquoi, réalisant qu'il n'aurait que ça, qu'il n'aurait jamais de père, hormis un nom qu'il garderait en lui, un trésor qu'il ne permettrait à personne de toucher.

Ce présent que BB lui avait pris bien des années plus tard, sans qu'il ne sût réellement comment. Et derrière ses grands yeux impénétrables, de la haine éclata face à cette pâle copie de lui-même qui s'était rebellé contre le Projet Wammy. BB lui avait volé la seule chose qui était son identité, le seul lien qui le reliait à un fantôme d'une famille, peu importe ce qu'elle fût. Ryuuzaki était un emblème, Ryuuzaki était sa faiblesse. Et BB, en souriant, l'avait exhibé comme s'il avait dévoilé à la face du monde le cœur palpitant du détective, et avait souillé ce nom qui avait été si cher à L en tuant des personnes innocentes. Les yeux rouges malsains de BB avaient violé la moindre parcelle de ce père inconnu, ce père que L avait aimé à sa façon, cette entité qu'il n'avait jamais vu mais qu'il honorait dans chaque lettre de son nom.

A la fin de l'enquête, L reprit ce nom et ne le cacha plus. Cette faiblesse devint son arme, devint sa deuxième identité. En s'appelant ainsi, il devint son propre père, sa propre famille et les leçons babillantes de sa mère qui lui parlait en touchant ses épaules furent inscrites au fer rouge dans son crâne.

_Ne donne jamais ton nom. Ne donne jamais de pouvoir à quelqu'un qui connaît ton nom. Garde ton identité enfouie, fais en sorte que mon acte ne demeure pas vain. Nous sommes pareils, mon chéri. Nous garderons ton nom en un miracle connu de nous seuls. Dès l'instant où quelqu'un connaît ton nom, tu es perdu, il est ton maître. Et ne fais plus confiance à ce moment précis, tu m'entends ? Plus jamais confiance. Ta vie importe plus que tes sentiments._

_Oui, maman. Oui…_

Ta vie importe plus que tes sentiments.

Ce fut la meilleure leçon que L tint de sa mère. La seule qui lui permit de demeurer de marbre lorsqu'il la vit, immobile et glacée dans son lit, un verre d'eau et des barbituriques à sa table de chevet. Il resta là, le monde brumeux, la neige dehors tombant en un manteau indéfinissable. Il regarda le visage de sa mère, figé, sans véritable expression autre que quelqu'un en train de dormir, ses cheveux noirs formant un halo de ténèbres, sa peau blême dans la nuit claire et cette impression diffuse de sa folie se répandant dans sa chambre comme une odeur de cadavre pourrissant.

Ne ressens plus rien pour rester en vie. Reste en vie à tout prix.

L'éducation de L à ce stade de sa vie était terminée.

_**DEUXIEME PARTIE**_

_**EDUCATION**_

_**CHAPITRE I**_

_**LECONS**_

_**Acte I**_

[Rival. Egal.

Matt était un des rares enfants de la Wammy's House à ne pas être de véritables orphelins. Son histoire, lorsqu'il la regardait défiler devant ses yeux, ne valait pas un Oscar. Né à Khabarovsk en Russie sous l'identité véritable de Mail Jeevas, il avait été envoyé dans un orphelinat lorsqu'il avait eu deux ans, car son père Aleï Jeevas n'était plus en mesure de pouvoir l'éduquer. La pensée tendre et aimante d'un père abandonnant son fils pour qu'il vive mieux n'éveillait pas en Matt la moindre compassion. Quelque part, il n'avait jamais aimé son père, tout comme il n'avait jamais aimé ses deux grands frères Anton et Vassili dont il ne se rappelait plus rien. Peut-être étaient-ils partis, envoyés également dans des orphelinats ? Il l'ignorait et au fond, cela ne lui faisait rien. Il était bien trop petit, trop comprimé dans son monde d'enfant pour se rendre compte des visages autour de lui. Sa mère était partie avec un autre, un ami de son père qui était alcoolique, et de nouveau la vision d'une jeune femme brune plutôt jolie fut le seul souvenir de Katerina Jeevas, celle qui l'avait appelé Mail pour lui donner un nom occidental, lui donner une sorte de vie meilleure, différente et originale. Ouais, bien sûr.

Matt vécut trois ans dans l'orphelinat de Khabarovsk, un monde qui l'endurcit bien plus tôt qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Là-bas, les lits étaient durs, les friandises rationnées et distribuées sous les tables, vendues et revendues au même titre que les cigarettes et l'alcool pour les plus grands. Les garçons étaient nerveux et la moindre faiblesse, la moindre gentillesse était fatale. Matt était trop jeune pour qu'on puisse le menacer, il n'avait après tout que quelques années et son corps chétif ne valait même pas qu'on frappe. Une pichenette, une bousculade et Matt se retrouvait par terre, silencieux, hargneux. Dès lors qu'il eut cinq ans, les garçons commencèrent à voir son niveau, s'il était capable de se bâtir une réputation. Tous les rebuts d'une société et de parents qui n'avaient jamais voulu d'eux se dressèrent contre lui, lui faisant passer une sorte d'examen pour les années à venir.

Matt ne se battit pas, mais du haut de ses cinq ans, il attendit patiemment son heure, et prépara avec un calme infini des pièges de plus en plus complexes, de plus en plus douloureux. Chaque garçon qui l'avait frappé ou humilié se retrouvait, grâce à des mécanismes incroyables, dans des situations qui n'avaient rien d'enviables. Igor, un grand de huit ans qui avait cassé le poignet de Matt en « jouant avec lui », eut la peur de sa vie lorsque Matt, en écrivant des fausses lettres d'une propreté parfaite, lui dit qu'il irait à Ivanovo pour un travail physique payé de façon quotidienne. L'expression, utilisée par les plus âgés, était le doux synonyme de la prostitution, chose que chaque enfant redoutait comme la mort lorsque quelqu'un voulait les adopter. Le plan de Matt fut si bien peaufiné qu'Igor alluma un feu à son matelas afin que son action lui permette d'être envoyé dans un autre foyer pour fuir l'horreur qui l'attendait.

Matt avait toujours eu cette intelligence sauvage, qui sommeillait tel un serpent et attendait son heure avant de cracher son venin d'une façon mortelle. Personne ne savait que c'était lui qui avait terrorisé plus d'une dizaine d'enfants par le biais de lettres, de machinations au point que deux bandes de l'orphelinat en vinrent aux mains, tout cela à cause d'une rumeur parfaitement propagée par Matt. Jamais il ne s'était battu, jamais il n'avait frappé un autre enfant, mais chaque coup qu'on lui adressait équivalait à une terreur sans nom bientôt prête à être renvoyée en pleine figure.

Au-delà de ses pièges, il aimait tout particulièrement les ateliers d'éveil, qui étaient quant à eux synonymes d'exploitation d'enfants. Ce n'était pas qu'il était servile, ou tentait d'amadouer un surveillant pour obtenir des privilèges, mais il était passionné par tout ce qui était électronique, circuit en tout genre. Le moindre objet de nature électrique lui conférait une curiosité insatiable, et, tandis que les autres pestaient contre cet esclavage, il démontait et rassemblait, soudait de ses petites mains des circuits, des petites voitures ou des matériaux qu'il trafiquait pour une meilleur performance ou seulement pour le plaisir. Quelque chose dans son cerveau l'appelait, l'attirait vers cette complexité de métal, de composés indéchiffrables dont il se faisait presque un devoir de réussir à achever.

Cette passion pour l'électronique fut telle qu'il lui fallut bien plus, au point qu'au bout de plusieurs essais, il réussit une nuit à entrer dans le bureau de l'orphelinat et démonta puis remonta avec toute la patience et la minutie qui le caractérisait l'écran du seul ordinateur existant alors en ce lieu. Le directeur n'y vit jamais rien. Matt se mit à voir plus grand dans ce domaine qu'il entretenait en secret, où il mettait bien plus d'ardeur que dans les cours qui l'ennuyaient plus que tout. Le petit garçon, en contemplant les calculs et l'orthographe, sentait une étrange sensation de nausée comme si tout cela… ne lui servirait à rien. Peu importait ce qu'il allait devenir en tant qu'adulte, tous ces multiplications, l'inutilité du par cœur ne l'aiderait pas à vivre convenablement, de vivre comme il le souhaiterait. Profondément accablé, il passait son temps à dormir ou aller à l'atelier, le seul endroit de tout l'orphelinat où il se sentait réellement vivre. Il parvint à créer une ébauche de petit jeu vidéo, ou du moins la base première qu'il ne put jamais finir.

La raison de ce brusque arrêt fut un dangereux accident qui lui arriva alors qu'il allait avoir six ans. Lors d'un exercice particulièrement délicat, à savoir transposer des pièces de métal et en modifier légèrement le contour pour qu'elles puissent s'emboîter à l'aide d'un appareil, Matt reçut une brusque secousse dans le dos de la part d'un des garçons de l'atelier et des éclats de métal lui rentrèrent dans les yeux, chose qui ne se serait jamais produite si pendant les ateliers les enfants portaient des lunettes adaptées. Ce détail qu'avait omis le directeur lui aurait permis de ne pas débourser des soins intensifs au garçon qui hurlait de douleur, les yeux lui brûlant tant qu'il était devenu impossible de pleurer.

Ses yeux étaient tant endommagés qu'il ne voyait pratiquement plus rien et même la sensation de l'air sur ses paupières emprisonnant sa vue était tout simplement insoutenable, et, dans son lit, il gémissait sans pouvoir pleurer ne serait-ce qu'une larme qui aurait eu pour seul effet de le faire souffrir davantage. Malgré les bandages, les diverses tentatives de l'orphelinat et des médecins du district, Matt était sur le point de devenir aveugle lorsque, quelques semaines après l'accident, un homme plutôt âgé vint à l'orphelinat.

Matt, les yeux rafraîchis par un bandage, ne vit pas l'homme qui lui sauva en quelque sorte la vie, mais garda à jamais en mémoire cette voix douce, basse, aussi apaisante qu'une étreinte. Cet homme se nommait Quillsh Wammy et parlait un russe coulant doucement comme de l'eau, avec un accent typiquement anglais, ce qui le rendait encore plus gentil à entendre. Il déclara qu'il était en quelque sorte le supérieur du directeur de l'orphelinat, qu'il était au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé et promit à l'enfant qu'il serait prêt à le faire opérer par le meilleur chirurgien du monde, à la seule condition qu'il aille dans un autre orphelinat se trouvant en Angleterre.

- Pourquoi tout ça ? demanda Matt, la tête lourde de douleur. Pourquoi aller en Angleterre ? Ici comme dans un autre orphelinat, ce sera pareil.

Pour toute réponse, l'homme lui donna dans les mains un appareil qu'il se mit à palper avec curiosité, avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de son prototype maladroit de jeu vidéo qu'il avait tenté de construire avec le peu de matériel qu'il possédait. Il eut d'un coup la bouche sèche, comprit alors ce que tentait de lui dire l'homme à la voix si douce, et cette impression d'ennui qui l'accablait disparut, remplacée par une faim insatiable de la connaissance, de pouvoir finir ce qu'il avait entrepris et devenir l'adulte qu'il avait toujours souhaité être.

A partir de ce moment, Matt perdit son véritable nom, rayé à jamais, disparaissant pour de bon de la famille Jeevas éparpillée un peu partout en Russie, s'aimant pour s'abandonner, et tout ça avec une affection et une triste tendresse dignes d'une série B que l'enfant ne regretta jamais.

Matt au fond avait toujours été Matt.

Il fut envoyé aux Etats-Unis et y fut opéré par un très grand chirurgien, ami de Wammy. Il ne perdit pas la vue mais malgré l'opération, ses yeux demeurèrent extrêmement sensibles devant trop de lumière, ce qui l'obligea à porter des lunettes spéciales, créées par l'inventeur afin de laisser passer ce qu'il fallait pour qu'il puisse voir tout à fait sans avoir à pleurer de douleur. Les jours sombres lui convenaient davantage et dans son regard refait à neuf, il y avait ce soulagement du convalescent qui tente de se réconforter avec ce qu'il a à portée de main.

Il demeura près de six mois aux Etats-Unis, le temps pour lui de recouvrer toutes ses capacités visuelles et surtout pour apprendre couramment l'anglais. Il apprit d'une façon prodigieuse, intuitive, déconcertant son professeur particulier qui bientôt dut revoir certains termes tant l'enfant parlait de façon soignée et mature. Il suffisait que le petit garçon entame une conversation et l'homme se retrouvait hagard, plongé dans une sorte d'intemporalité, discutant avec un être qui avec toute une innocence infantile le fixait d'un œil d'adulte froid et songeur.

Son apprentissage terminé, il lui fut permis de s'installer à la Wammy's House, ce lieu dont l'inventeur lui avait tant parlé. La demeure, dans le soleil doré de l'Occident, avait quelque chose de chaud et paisible que n'avait jamais eu Matt et pendant une minute, lorsqu'il fut dans sa chambre, il resta muet, ses yeux meurtris, écarquillés derrière ses lunettes, contemplant le jardin comme s'il s'agissait d'un avenir prospère.

Néanmoins, il déchanta vite, comprenant que d'un pays à un autre, la cruauté des enfants ne changeait pas.

Son accent russe, dont il n'avait pas réussi à se débarrasser réellement, l'obligeant à rouler les « r » et à écorcher malgré lui certains mots qu'il savait pourtant manipuler, le mit à l'écart. Sa silhouette mince et grande, un peu gauche, lui valut des moqueries d'enfants plus âgés, jaloux de voir Roger le sous-directeur de l'orphelinat s'occuper du garçon. Après quelques tentatives de se faire des amis, Matt abandonna et alors son visage s'enferma dans un air maussade, morne, sa bouche mince toujours crispée en une moue d'animal sauvage. Pendant les récréations, il restait assis le plus près possible de la grande porte pour être le premier à rentrer et s'amusait aux petits jeux vidéos que Roger avait achetés pour lui, ayant été mis au courant de sa passion électronique. Enfermé dans un monde de pixels qui ne le rejetait pas, il demeurait muet, renfrogné, la lumière aveuglante du jour ne renvoyant qu'un reflet agacé de ses yeux. Quiconque s'approchait de lui s'attirait des remarques acides ou, lorsqu'on le cherchait vraiment, des insultes en russes qui auraient obligé les bonnes mères à couvrir les oreilles de leurs enfants.

En cours, son envie de connaître disparut presque aussi vite que son désir d'être aimé à l'orphelinat. Il n'y avait rien qui l'intéressait, hormis peut-être le cours de technologie où là personne n'osait se mettre en avant, de peur de recevoir un châtiment de sa part. Il était le meilleur pour ce cours et c'était bien ça qui le sauvait des autres matières, par ailleurs catastrophiques.

« Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que je peux bien faire là ? Tout m'ennuie, tout est à mourir… »

Cet ennui apathique se mit à le ronger, cette douleur monstrueuse qui l'avait cloué en Russie revint le prendre, ses espoirs peu à peu effacés par un sommeil de l'esprit terrifiant. Ses aptitudes en classe ne comptaient même plus. Le regard vide, il allait s'assoire près de la fenêtre puis, sans montrer aucun égard pour les personnes présentes autour de lui, il posait sa tête entre ses bras croisés et posés sur sa table, s'assoupissant doucement, réchauffé par le bourdonnement verbal du professeur. Il se sentait aussi bien qu'un cancre pouvait l'être, insouciant, rendant les copies blanches sans même montrer une once de regret, quittant parfois le cours pendant la pause pour ensuite se cacher dans sa chambre, à jouer aux jeux vidéo.

Tout l'ennuyait, tout lui portait préjudice dans un monde qui toute évidence ne savait pas quoi faire de lui. Flottant une existence qu'il ne reconnaissait même plus comme sienne, il tomba dans une sorte de dépression silencieuse et sournoise.

Cette tristesse amère, le dévorant de l'intérieur, ne put heureusement pas continuer. Quelqu'un arrêta le processus à temps et pendant près de huit ans, il devint un autre garçon, un autre Matt.

Ce quelqu'un, c'était Mello.

* * *

_26 octobre 1998, Angleterre, comté de Hampshire, Winchester._

Il était différent des autres enfants. Et cela fut compris par tout le monde.

C'était un garçon d'environ sept ans, mince, de taille moyenne, et devant la classe qui le fixait, il avait un sourire un peu froid, mécanique mais capable de cacher ses véritables intentions. Sa stature, d'un premier coup d'œil, semblait frêle, presque fragile. Il y avait quelque chose d'inachevé dans son regard, sur son visage pâle agréable à regarder, ses lèvres blêmes qui lui donnaient un air un peu malade. Cependant, lorsqu'on faisait plus attention, on apercevait avec stupeur un feu brûlant dans ses prunelles sombres comme un ciel de nuit, une acuité des sens s'apparentant à celle d'un fauve en quête de proie ; il en possédait même les gestes, des mouvements à la fois souples et lourds, félins, alors qu'il marchait. Dans la lumière du matin, ses cheveux blonds, longs jusqu'à la nuque, avaient un reflet d'or brun et ce mélange de sauvagerie et de grâce enfantine, de fougue et d'innocence intrigua Matt qui pour une fois ne s'endormit pas pendant le cours.

Mello dégageait une sorte d'aura très perceptible, ce genre d'impression connue seulement des enfants et dont les adultes ont oublié l'existence. Emerveillés, intrigués, terrifiés par cet être qui ne ressemblait à aucun d'entre eux, ils chuchotaient avec énergie, oubliant les exercices, oubliant le professeur. Mello, comme intouchable, ne les regarda pas une seule fois. Assis droit sur sa chaise, il prenait note et sur son visage, de là où Matt se trouvait, on pouvait voir des plaques ardentes, brûlantes, semblables à la fièvre. Cette fièvre du savoir, de la connaissance dont Mello était la victime consentante. Ses yeux brillaient, comme pris d'un ravissement rageur, et il fixait le tableau et l'homme debout sur l'estrade, dans un espoir vain d'en extraire tout le contenu, s'en abreuver jusqu'à ne plus être capable de penser tant son esprit serait plein.

Cette vision fit frissonner Matt, le déconcerta. Sur ce visage rougi par l'effort, il lisait sa propre passion, morte auparavant, cette soif qu'il avait voulu étancher en venant dans cet endroit. Combien de temps Mello resterait-il plongé dans cette voluptueuse sensation d'apprentissage ? Combien de temps Mello tiendrait-il avant de plonger dans une apathie redoutable, ses yeux perdant de leur éclat premier ? Au fond, Matt ne tenait pas à le savoir. Il y avait chez Mello quelque chose qui le clouait sur place, quelque chose… qui lui ressemblait.

A peine le cours fut fini que Mello gagna une popularité monstrueuse. Tous les élèves de la classe se précipitèrent vers lui, abasourdis, hypnotisés, incapables d'expliquer leur admiration. On tenta de parler en même temps, de capter son attention, de savoir qui il était, pourquoi il était là. Mello contemplait ce flot d'enfants et ne disait mot, ne cessant pourtant son sourire mécanique comme celui d'un automate. Tout de noir vêtu, il donnait l'impression d'avaler tous les êtres autour de lui, sans peut-être le vouloir réellement. Il était le centre d'un monde qu'il connaissait tout juste, étouffé déjà par une réputation qu'il devrait tenir.

Dans ses yeux, Matt lut un court instant de la peur, une terreur panique qui disparut presque aussitôt, remplacée par une hargne féroce.

Une intuition s'agita au fond de l'esprit de l'enfant, fixant le nouveau venu et il songea abruptement qu'il se ferait dévorer, se ferait happer par les autres, écarteler, ronger comme Matt avait été pris puis jeté, n'ayant pas la fibre qui attirait.

Son regard fut attiré par quelque chose qui brillait, dépassant de la poche arrière de Mello. Matt, curieux, considéra l'objet d'un œil perçant, avant de s'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait d'un bijou. Sans même penser à ce qu'il faisait, il s'approcha et, en faisant mine de laisser tomber un cahier par terre, juste derrière Mello, il s'accroupit et d'un geste leste, mécanique, un geste répété depuis des années en Russie où seul le vol permettait de se nourrir correctement, il attrapa adroitement le bijou entre son index et son majeur, le faisant glisser hors de la poche et le reposant doucement sur les pages du cahier qu'il referma aussitôt, avant de se relever et de se diriger vers le couloir.

A ce même moment, Mello, relevant la tête pour regarder un autre garçon qui n'arrêtait de lui demander de quelle origine il était, planta ses yeux sombres dans le regard de Matt qui malgré ses lunettes sentit comme un éclair lui traverser les paupières. C'était fort, sauvage, douloureux au possible car il se sentait comme pris au piège, tenu à la gorge par ce garçon qui ne semblait plus humain sous l'afflux du désir d'apprendre, prêt à tuer pour rester le meilleur. Il se sentit mis à nu, et crut un instant que Mello le savait depuis le tout début.

Refusant de perdre à ce petit jeu, il se permit un sourire narquois, plein de défi envers le jeune blond qui eut un léger froncement de sourcils, puis se permit un geste parfaitement équivoque, tous les doigts repliés hormis le majeur qu'il dressa fièrement. Ce fut dans un mouvement souple, parfaitement tranquille, que seul Mello put voir. Puis, ravi de son petit effet, Matt sortit de la classe.

Pendant quelques instants, il se sentit fébrile, tout le corps chaud mais les mains glacées. Ses jambes tremblaient et il avait peine à les empêcher de lâcher. Il avait l'impression glorieuse du lâche qui s'en est échappé sans la moindre égratignure, et cela le réchauffa, le conforta dans sa position qu'il supposait insubmersible, aussi, joyeux, il sortit de son cahier le bijou qu'il avait pris par pure bravade et aussi, il le savait, par nécessité. C'était une croix dorée, aux perles d'un rouge grenat brillant. Les pierres étaient froides dans sa paume et cette sensation lui tourna un peu la tête.

Plongé dans sa contemplation, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite l'approche de Mello qui après quelques minutes l'avait rejoint d'un pas rapide et furieux dans le couloir. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit la poigne tiède de l'enfant sur lui que Matt comprit.

- Je…

- Ferme-la.

Avec une force étonnante, Mello plaqua Matt contre le mur, une main durement collée à son épaule. Matt le fixa, empli d'un mélange de curiosité et de peur. Curieusement, il était plus grand que Mello, juste quelques centimètres mais cet écart l'enferma dans une sorte de supériorité ridicule. Les yeux de Mello étaient glacés. Complètement vides d'empathie.

Il tendit son autre main vers Matt, avec un geste pressé.

- Rends-moi tout de suite ce que tu m'as volé ou je vais tellement te casser la figure que tu ne pourras même plus te reconnaître dans un miroir, siffla-t-il, imperturbable.

La menace, presque interminable, fut dite ainsi, dans un souffle brûlant à la figure de Matt qui sentit dans l'haleine du garçon une effluve de sucre.

- De quoi tu parles ? fit Matt, sachant pertinemment qu'il était en mauvaise posture. Je t'ai volé quoi ?

- Joue pas à ce jeu avec moi, tu risques de perdre beaucoup, répliqua Mello avec de nouveau ce sourire mécanique qui fit frissonner le jeune russe. Non seulement tu te fous de moi et ensuite tu te permets de me dire que t'as rien fait. Arrête un peu la frime.

- Regarde-toi, petit con, rétorqua Matt, sentant la colère l'envahir. La frime, tu connais que ça depuis que t'es arrivé ici.

Les yeux de Mello se plissèrent de rage. Ses muscles se tendirent sous ses vêtements et Matt sut que les coups arrivaient, imminents.

- Répète si tu en as le courage, connard, cracha-t-il, presque aussi menaçant que l'était un couteau. Ose répéter ce que tu viens de dire.

Il planta ses yeux dans ceux de Matt qui se garda bien de les détourner. Plutôt crever. Question d'honneur. Il se contenta de lancer un juron en Russe, sans même ciller. A ce jeu, Mello répondit dans sa propre langue quelque chose qui ne devait pas être flatteur non plus. Sa poigne s'accentua sur l'épaule de Matt qui grimaça légèrement.

- Je peux rester longtemps comme ça, ça me dérange pas, déclara Mello d'une voix froide. Alors rends-moi ce que tu m'as pris et je te laisse. Fais le contraire et tu es mort.

Matt se permit un sourire qui surprit légèrement Mello.

- Au moins je t'ai permis de laisser tes groupies en plan. Je t'ai un peu sauvé quand même.

Mello haussa un sourcil interrogateur et Matt lut dans ses yeux une envie de répliquer acidement ainsi que de rire. Il ne fit alors rien, continuant de tenir Matt, avec cependant moins de force, à présent presque avec douceur, comme si au fond ça n'avait plus d'importance.

- De quoi tu parles ? demanda Mello, le timbre de sa voix à présent plus calme.

Matt tenta de le fixer mais le contre-jour l'empêchait de voir distinctement ses expressions. Dans un geste sec, il remonta ses lunettes sur son front et le flux de lumière, bien que désagréable, lui permit de mieux observer le jeune garçon qui le tenait à l'épaule. Et devant Mello apparurent deux yeux malins, deux yeux d'une clarté incroyable semblable à ceux d'un chat sauvage. Deux yeux d'un vert étrange, qui miroitaient, s'assombrissaient et s'éclaircissaient suivant les mouvements du garçon, constellés d'éclats presque dorés. Dans le soleil du matin, les cheveux ébouriffés de Matt d'un brun clair avaient des reflets rougeâtres, presque sanglants, vivants tandis qu'il se grattait la nuque, comme un peu gêné. Et sa grande stature un peu gauche perdit sa maladresse, sa maussaderie devant le jeune garçon aux yeux sombres, tout de noir vêtu, surpris, étonné, ne comprenant plus trop la logique des choses.

- Ils allaient te bouffer, dit doucement Matt et sa voix roula, coula, tandis que son accent rappelait doucement son pays. Comme ils ont tenté de le faire avec moi. Mais je n'étais pas à leur goût et ils m'ont recraché vite fait. Toi, tu es différent. Ils ne vont pas te louper. Je t'ai permis de quitter la salle sinon ils t'auraient bouffé sans aucun effort. C'est la guerre ici, faut pas l'oublier.

Mello ne dit rien, captivé, attentif. Il eut un mouvement de recul et Matt sentit très nettement l'effluve de sucre le pourchasser, et la chaleur de la main de Mello sur son épaule lui donna une curieuse impression de stabilité. Ils se fixèrent un moment qui leur parut long, très long. Puis Mello éclata de rire. Et ce rire contrasta avec tout ce que Matt avait prévu. Il y avait toujours de l'enfant en lui, il y avait toujours le petit garçon qui riait, le sourire froid disparu et la rougeur du savoir effacée de son visage.

- T'es un crétin, dit-il soudain à Matt dans un nouvel éclat de rire.

- Fillette, murmura Matt sur le même ton.

Il ouvrit son cahier, prenant entre ses doigts les perles rouges du rosaire, avant de le tendre à Mello.

- Sans rancune ? fit Matt, ne cessant plus de sourire.

Mello le regarda, comme un peu désemparé, porta ses yeux au rosaire. Ses lèvres eurent un frémissement. Et un sourire s'épanouit sur son visage, mélange d'ironie et d'amusement belliqueux. Sa main droite attrapa le rosaire d'un geste brusque.

- Jusqu'à ce que je trouve une nouvelle raison de te casser la figure, répliqua-t-il sur un ton mutin.

* * *

En ce monde, il existe des personnes qui du simple coup d'œil nous donnent envie de les haïr, de leur faire mal jusqu'à ce qu'on ne comprenne plus pourquoi nous nous acharnons sur eux. Cependant, d'autres n'ont besoin que de nous sourire et nous nous sentons plus légers, plus heureux. On se dit que ces personnes sont là pour nous, qu'ils nous ont trouvé et cette logique presque absurde devient claire à nos yeux. 

Matt fit partie aux yeux de Mello de la deuxième catégorie à la seconde même où l'enfant pâle lui souriait, remettant son rosaire dans sa poche.

Et cela fut réciproque.

Il y eut aussitôt entre eux cette alchimie pétillante, cette complicité rare mais tenace qui s'ancre dans le sang. Un simple coup d'œil à l'autre suffisait pour les rires fusent, que les sous-entendus connus d'eux seuls ne jaillissent. Ils avaient leurs conversations muettes pendant les cours, ce genre de mots qu'on mimait du bout du lèvres avant de ricaner doucement penché sur sa feuille. Entre eux, les choses devenaient plus simples et en même plus intéressantes, la vie, les cours, leur avenir et leur passé avaient enfin une signification nouvelle et tout cela leur faisait du bien, eux qui n'avaient pu panser complètement leurs plaies.

Dès la fin de la première journée de Mello en compagnie des autres, on le retrouva sur les marches, dehors, parlant avec Matt à voix basse. Les deux enfants étaient penchés l'un tout contre l'autre, leurs têtes se frôlant comme dans un secret. Et ils parlèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'un surveillant vienne les appeler pour rentrer. Personne ne comprit ce qu'ils se dirent ce soir-là, le soleil couchant réchauffant leurs visages d'une chaleur dorée mais après tout cela, Mello fut autorisé à devenir le compagnon de chambre de Matt. Il y eut jusque tard dans la nuit des gloussements de rire, des chuchotements surexcités, des histoires de fantôme ou de la vie de tous les jours, alors que l'un attendait que l'autre soit installé dans son lit pour le rejoindre, allumant une lampe torche pour continuer à parler sous les draps, dans une tiédeur confortable.

Ils furent fatigués le lendemain mais il suffit d'un sourire en coin de l'un pour que l'autre ait un fou rire, se cachant le visage pour éviter les larmes de couler. Ils devinrent inséparables, s'installant côte à côte pendant les cours, mangeant au même banc pendant le repas, jouant ensemble, lisant ensemble le même livre dont Mello tournait les pages après avoir eu l'autorisation de Matt, assis un peu au-dessus de lui, son cou se tendant pour mieux voir.

Au cours des mois qui suivirent, il y eut une évolution au niveau de leur comportement. Mello devint en quelques semaines après son arrivée une vraie célébrité à l'orphelinat et sa popularité ne cessa de grimper. Son intelligence, son aisance dans toutes les matières, y compris en technologie –chose qui surprenait même Matt-, son esprit acéré et rusé conquirent la Wammy's House. Du haut de ses sept ans, de sa taille moyenne, de son petit corps tout de noir vêtu, il dépassait les plus grands de l'orphelinat qui, étrangement inquiets, le laissaient faire. Mello était pourvu de cette fabuleuse capacité à se faire respecter et dompter les cœurs et les esprits sans réelle difficulté, quand bien même son physique suscitait quelques surprises. Il eut à son premier examen la note maximale, chose qui n'était jamais arrivée jusque là. Matt se rappellerait toujours du sourire serein ponctué d'orgueil de son ami lorsque sur la pointe des pieds, il se tendait pour lire sa note tout en haut de la feuille accrochée sur le tableau des résultats dans la grande salle. Dès ce moment, il ne connut plus de limites. Il continua à travailler avec un sérieux avide, sans s'arrêter et les plaques rouges apparaissaient toujours sur ses joues en plein cours, marquant sa concentration et sa fébrilité.

Impeccable au niveau scolaire, il se fit rapidement de nombreux camarades de jeu avec lesquels il jouait au football pendant les récréations. Ce fut ainsi qu'il fit accepter à nouveau Matt, progressivement, ayant eu envie depuis le départ de le faire intégrer enfin à la Wammy's House. Les autres enfants, stupéfaits de voir Mello aussi ami avec Matt, celui qui ne faisait rien en cours et restait cependant à l'orphelinat, celui qui avait un accent incompréhensible, celui qui criait sur les autres en russe, eurent bien du mal à accepter mais le tempérament fougueux de Mello, ses menaces de couper net à toutes les camaraderies dont il faisait part eurent raison du malaise. Matt, abasourdi, faillit s'enfuir lorsque Max un garçon qui avait tenté de lui piquer un jeu vidéo quelques mois auparavant et qui s'était retrouvé le nez écorché pour ça, lui proposa de faire une balle au prisonnier. Mal à l'aise dans un univers de jeu auquel il n'était plus habitué, Matt réapprit à vivre avec les autres enfants et finalement, le reste des orphelins se dit que le russe n'était pas si nul tout compte fait.

Enveloppé dans une nouvelle chaleur, apprécié au bout du compte à la Wammy's House, Matt sentit peu à peu sa curiosité d'apprendre revenir progressivement en lui telle une plante malade ayant repris de la force, grandissant en lui. Il se remit tout doucement à travailler, par étapes, faisant un exercice puis deux, puis une page entière. Mello, parfaitement à l'aise, lui donnait de son temps pour le guider dans l'apprentissage dont Matt s'était défait auparavant. Mello, pendant ces heures de travail, était étonnamment calme, différent des autres moments de la journée où il brûlait d'un feu sauvage, grondant comme un fauve. Sa patience et sa gentillesse qu'il tentait de masquer ressurgissaient et il expliquait d'une voix douce tout ce qu'il fallait apprendre. Il ne s'énervait jamais devant les fautes de Matt qui alors, dépité, déçu au plus profond de lui-même, avait les larmes aux yeux de faire perdre du temps à son ami. Il était plus jeune que Mello et se faire aider ainsi le gênait tout en le rendant extrêmement fier. Mello, très calme, très gentil, l'encourageait et le tranquillisait à sa manière, et ainsi, aidé, poussé par son ami, Matt reprit goût au savoir, se sentit de nouveau attiré par la connaissance et ce qui s'était endormi dans son cerveau se réveilla, évolua et sa faim revint à la vie.

Tout le monde fut ahuri lorsque Matt eut la deuxième meilleure note au contrôle suivant. Juste après Mello, personne n'avait réussi à le surpasser. On le regarda d'un autre œil, teinté de surprise et de méfiance mais cela lui fut égal. Lorsqu'il reçut sa note, Mello lui sourit, presque plus heureux que lui, et lui fit le V de la victoire avec son index et son majeur. Cet instant-là réchauffa le cœur de Matt qui enfin trouva sa place au sein d'un monde.

Ce fut à peu près ce jour-là que Mello lui avoua certains secrets qu'il avait gardés en lui depuis son arrivée à la Wammy's House, d'une façon légèrement indirecte.

Cette nuit-là, Matt, incapable de dormir car trop plein de joie d'avoir enfin réussi à avoir une bonne note, se pencha et tendit le cou pour voir Mello dans son lit, à gauche. Il s'était enroulé dans les draps et seule dépassait sa chevelure blonde, reposant sur l'oreiller. 

- Psst ! Mello ? chuchota Matt, le souffle court contre le matelas.

Un grognement lui répondit mais Matt ne fut pas dupe. Il se redressa sur son lit et dans la pénombre il vit son ami se retourner et sentit son regard dans le sien.

- Hum… Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? fit Mello d'une voix qui n'était en fin de compte pas vraiment ensommeillée.

- Dis… Tu sais quand L vient à la Wammy's House ?

Il y eut un silence.

- Pourquoi tu tiens à le savoir ?

Matt entendit très distinctement une étrange tension dans la voix de Mello, un peu aigue. Il se mordit la lèvre, un peu réticent. La lumière de la nuit passait difficilement entre les rideaux. Il fixa Mello qui ne le regardait plus.

L était considéré à la Wammy's House comme une sorte de divinité. Un dieu que l'on ne voyait jamais, qu'on n'entendait jamais mais que l'on connaissait sur le bout des doigts. Il était ce genre d'être merveilleux de conte de fées qui fait frissonner les enfants mais en même temps les fascinent. Peu de personnes l'avaient vu réellement jusqu'à présent et les fois où ils rendait à la Wammy's House étaient strictement confidentielles et se passaient toujours à une heure où personne n'était debout. Néanmoins, il y avait des fuites et dès le lendemain tout le monde savait que L était passé, ou même, mieux, qu'il était encore là, dans une salle quelque part, gardée secrète par Roger.

Il était arrivé cependant des exceptions, des rarissimes où L s'était présenté devant certains enfants qu'il avait choisi pour leurs capacités. On chuchotait dans les couloirs qu'il possédait la Liste –aux yeux des enfants, ce mot méritait largement la majuscule- de tous ceux qu'il songeait à prendre comme successeurs, telle était la règle. La Liste était tenue secrète, et des nombreuses rumeurs circulaient là-dessus, on montrait du doigt d'excellents enfants qu'on disait être inscrits, on se demandait si on était dessus. La Liste changeait très souvent selon les dires : L était exceptionnellement exigeant et tenait à choisir lui-même ceux qu'il prendrait sous son aile, les potentiels successeurs qui auraient le mérite de lui prendre la place. D'année en année, la Liste se raccourcissait au fur et à mesure que le potentiel de chaque enfant se discernait et au final, on ne parla plus que de cinq enfants désignés. Mensonge ou vérité, ce fait s'ancra dans la tête de tous les orphelins.

Matt soupira. Il ne voulait pas être sur la Liste –enfin pas maintenant- mais rêvait de rencontrer L. Depuis qu'il s'était remis au travail, quelque chose d'ancien avait refait surface au fond de son cerveau et une voix, floue mais audible, avait pris place. C'était une sorte d'appel, un frôlement doux comme une caresse intérieure et d'une manière ou d'une autre, il savait que seul L pourrait l'aider pour ça.

- Ca ne sert à rien que tu demandes ça, Matt, dit finalement Mello, en faisant sursauter son ami.

Matt le regarda, stupéfait. Mello s'était assis et adossé contre le mur, les genoux ramenés contre lui. Même la nuit, il était en noir et dans la pénombre, cette couleur semblait être absorbée par son visage. Sa voix avait un accent grave, cet accent du secret qu'ont les enfants et que Matt devina tout de suite.

- L ne va pas venir… puisqu'il est déjà là.

Silence.

Pendant un moment qui lui sembla étrangement long, Matt ne dit rien, estomaqué. Il sentit sa bouche sèche et par mécanisme, s'humecta les lèvres. Sa gorge lui sembla brûlante et serrée. Il se ressaisit cependant et il bondit de son lit, s'appuyant lourdement sur celui de Mello.

- Quoi ? L est ici ? s'écria-t-il.

- Pas si fort, idiot ! gronda Mello en lui plaquant une main sur la bouche. Tu tiens à ce que tout le monde soit au courant ? C'est secret défense, je suis le seul enfant qui sait que L est ici depuis ce matin. Il est arrivé vers 6h00.

Matt retira la main tiède de Mello de sa bouche et le considéra gravement. Il lui sembla un instant voir une fierté farouche prendre place sur le visage de son ami, cet orgueil serein dont il savait faire preuve. Ses yeux sombres brillaient d'une lueur subtile de confiance et de bonheur.

- Mello…, bredouilla Matt…. Tu es sur la Liste ?

Il se rendit compte que dit à voix haute, c'était aussi ridicule que de demander à un aigle s'il savait voler.

Mello acquiesça vivement.

- Ca fait quelques semaines, pas plus. Mais je n'ai en aucun droit de dire qui sont les autres enfants de la Liste. Et je ne suis pas au courant des numéros des autres, ni du mien. Je sais juste que je suis sur la Liste, c'est tout.

Il y avait dans le « c'est tout » une note définitive, comme s'il mettait Matt au défi de lui demander plus à ce sujet.

- Et L ? Tu l'as vu ? demanda Matt, plus excité par cette idée que par celle de Mello sur la Liste. Il est comment ? Il est vieux ? Jeune ? Grand ? Type européen ?

Mello secoua négativement la tête.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire, dit-il sur le ton du regret.

Il se tut un instant puis ajouta, presque timide.

- Je pense que tu le verras bientôt, Matt. On a dû lui faire part de ta note spectaculaire au dernier contrôle.

- Ce n'était qu'un coup de chance, bégaya Matt, rougissant sous la gêne. C'est parce que tu m'as bien aidé… Tu sais, j'ai quand même du mal…

Il se tut devant le regard glacial de Mello qui s'était redressé doucement comme un fauve sur le point d'attaquer. Il sentit sa main se poser sur la tempe de son front, et eut un sursaut.

- Non, ce n'est pas vrai, l'interrompit Mello, imperturbable. Tu crois que L viendrait à la Wammy's House, malgré tout son travail, juste pour voir un enfant qui a eu un « coup de chance » ? Tu as du potentiel, Matt. Et si je peux le voir, alors ça veut dire que L l'a aussi remarqué. Tu as quelque chose, là, ajouta-t-il en appuyant son doigt sur la tempe de Matt, qui te rend différent des autres. Tout comme L et moi somment différents des autres. Ca ne s'explique pas, c'est là, en nous.

Matt fixa Mello un instant, vit un sourire passer sur ses lèvres blêmes et se sentit quelque part rassuré, et étrangement calme.

- Combien de fois as-tu vu L, Mello ?

A cet instant, le visage de Mello eut une sorte de crispation, comme s'il tentait de retenir une expression compromettante. L'enfant se recula, et ahuri, Matt vit très clairement des plaques ardentes se former sur ses joues, différentes de celles de la fièvre du savoir. C'était une rougeur purement gênée, une manifestation visible de trouble qui dérouta Matt. Jamais il n'avait vu Mello aussi… décontenancé.

- Disons…, commença Mello d'une voix étouffée. Que je l'ai vu plus de fois que nécessaire.

Il se tourna vers Matt qui vit très clairement dans son regard une lueur brûlante de passion, de sentiments exacerbés qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir.

- Il vient des fois à la Wammy's House pour me voir. Ca n'arrive pas très souvent mais assez pour que ça soit une habitude. On parle beaucoup tous les deux, de ce qu'il a fait comme enquêtes, de moi et de mes capacités. Il m'apprend des tas de choses pour me former au métier de détective. C'est quelqu'un de gentil à sa manière, Matt. Il a une façon de respecter les choses qui est vraiment passionnante. Je… J'ai vraiment envie de lui ressembler…, finit-il, le visage empourpré.

Il se tut, très gêné de tout avouer comme ça mais ne baissa pas le regard, refusant de montrer à Matt plus de faiblesses qu'il n'en avait déjà dévoilé. Et dans l'esprit de Matt naquit une conviction dure comme le fer, aussi certaine que la Terre était ronde.

Mello était le premier sur la Liste. Et de loin.

Ce fut sur cette pensée qu'il s'endormit plus tard, des rêves de visages imaginaires pleins la tête.

* * *

Mello avait eu raison à propos de L. Tellement eu raison que Matt se demanda quelques temps après s'il n'avait pas tout préparé exprès. 

Matt vit L pour la première fois de sa vie le lendemain.

Il ne s'y attendait pas le moins du monde, enfin consciemment. Mais tout au fond de lui résonnait cette certitude, qu'il n'était pas en mesure d'expliquer. C'était cette sorte d'instinct, ce sixième sens qui pousse certaines personnes à sentir l'approche d'une tempête des heures, voire des jours avant le réel danger. Ce furent les petits détails, les petites images troublées du quotidien qui le titillèrent au-delà de sa conscience, mais il ne dit rien. Il ne prononça pas un mot lorsque Mello, ce matin-là, le fixa avant d'entrer en classe, d'un air grave et presque glacial. Et il s'assit à sa place, sentant très nettement ses os craquer quand il releva la nuque, se redressa.

La première heure, consacrée à l'algèbre, passa lentement, et au fil des minutes, les mains de Matt se firent glacées, dures, et il avait de plus en plus de mal à écrire correctement. Quelque chose en lui se bloquait.

Et quand à la fin du cours, dans le brouhaha des enfants sortant de la classe, il aperçut un surveillant sur le seuil de la porte, il comprit aussitôt ce qu'il se passait.

Il était terrorisé. Tout simplement mort de peur.

Sans dire un mot, il se leva et laissa ses affaires dans la salle, sachant déjà que Mello les prendrait pour lui. Ses jambes eurent un vif tremblement quand il effectua quelques pas et il ne put empêcher ses dents de claquer doucement, comme pris de froid. Mello, en train de ranger ses cahiers, plongea son regard dans le sien. Deux yeux sombres qui le fouillaient et le réchauffaient de leur flamme.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Matt, chuchota-t-il d'une voix apaisante. Tout va bien se passer.

« Mais tu n'es pas moi, je ne suis pas toi, nous sommes différents, complètement différents… », songea Matt, le cœur au bord des lèvres. « Tu es le protégé de L, je l'ai bien compris, mais moi, qu'est-ce que je suis ? Hein, qu'est-ce que je suis ? »

- Tout va bien se passer, répéta Mello un peu plus durement, comme s'il forçait Matt à le croire. Il ne te fera rien. Rien du tout.

Matt détourna les yeux et se sentit presque au bord de l'évanouissement. Jamais il n'avait eu aussi peur de sa vie. Même lorsque dans le noir, dans le bureau du directeur de l'hôpital de Khabarovsk, il avait démonté à l'aide d'outils rudimentaires l'écran du seul ordinateur des lieux, il n'avait été aussi effrayé. Et les yeux de Mello le vrillaient de parts et d'autres. Qu'avait ressenti Mello lorsqu'il avait vu L pour la première fois ? Avait-il eu aussi peur ? Avait-il eu cette impression de mort en lui, comme si le grand détective L était celui qui lui prendrait l'âme ?

Il sursauta quand le surveillant le poussa en avant et, le visage blême, ses pupilles dilatées masquées derrière ses lunettes, il avança vers celui qu'on appelait en secret le Premier.

* * *

Sa première pensée fut : 

« C'est toi… »

Il ne comprit jamais pourquoi il pensa ça.

Il lui sembla que son corps devint de glace et paralysé de l'intérieur, il resta debout, immobile, en face du plus grand détective au monde. Il entendit la porte derrière lui se refermer dans un bruit assourdissant à ses propres oreilles et, figé dans une terreur sans nom, il dévisagea L.

L. Lui. Le Premier des génies.

Il ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'il avait prévu. C'était un être différent du reste du monde, qui s'y mouvait avec l'agilité d'un étranger. Il était présent sur la terre mais demeurait inaccessible d'esprit. Il n'était pas comme les autres, il était unique. Et dans l'esprit de Matt naquit cette ferveur, cette adoration toute neuve de l'enfant pour une idole, et il en trembla tant qu'il se cramponna contre la porte.

Et il se mit à pleurer.

Silencieusement, ses larmes coulant sur ses joues, mouillant ses lunettes qu'il dut remonter sur son front pour essuyer ses yeux meurtris. Il pleura de tout son corps, plein de joie, d'un bonheur irréel, mêlé d'un sentiment de crainte terrible, de peur brûlante.

« C'est toi… Tu es le Roi… Le Dieu… »

D'un calme profond, debout devant la grande fenêtre, la silhouette de L se découpait dans le contre-jour. Il ne disait rien, parfaitement tranquille. Il était si jeune que cela en devenait impossible, n'ayant pas plus de dix-huit ans. Les traits de son visage étaient tracés dans le marbre de la connaissance, réguliers comme ceux d'une divinité redoutée, ses cheveux noirs en bataille retombant en mèches éparses sur ses yeux qui scrutaient Matt jusqu'au plus profond de lui, sombres comme deux obsidiennes mortes. Deux yeux d'une puissance inégalée, d'une force inébranlable capable de briser, masquant toute émotion. Ses yeux qui réveillèrent ce quelque chose d'endormi chez l'enfant, ce quelque chose qui avait toujours manqué.

Les mouvements de son corps étaient souples sous son haut blanc, ses jambes minces et agiles sous son jean, ses pieds étaient nus.

Il ne faisait partie d'aucun critère connu. Il était différent. Si différent.

- Bonjour, Matt, fit-il doucement, d'une voix grave, un peu cassée, à l'enfant en larmes.

Matt eut un vif soubresaut et il plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche pour retenir un gémissement étouffé. Sa vision était troublée et il avait du mal à respirer, sa poitrine se soulevant par saccades.

- Par… Pardon… Je suis…, bredouilla-t-il, honteux à en mourir. Je suis tellement… tel… tellement…

Il baissa la tête, toujours adossé contre la porte, et il enfouit son visage dans ses paumes humides par les larmes qui finissaient par se tarir tout aussi naturellement qu'elles étaient survenues.

- Désolé… Tellement désolé…, sanglota-t-il. C'est… C'est la première fois… Première… Je n'ai jamais… jamais… Mais vous… vous…

- Ce n'est pas grave, Matt, dit L d'un ton tranquille. Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir réagi comme ça. Je comprends parfaitement, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Matt releva le visage, étouffé par un hoquet. Il fixa L qui s'était rapproché de lui avec un tel calme qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Il était grand, peut-être un mètre quatre-vingt mais très mince, et une peau d'une pâleur douce, un peu malade. Il fouilla dans une de ses poches et en sortit un mouchoir en tissu blanc qu'il tendit à Matt. Ce dernier le prit avec un tremblement de la main puis se débarbouilla le visage et essuya ses yeux douloureusement rougis par les larmes qui avaient coulé.

- Merci…, chuchota-t-il, très gêné.

- Ce n'est rien, répondit L. Désires-tu manger quelque chose ? Ou boire une boisson chaude ? Dis-moi ce qu'il te ferait plaisir.

Matt se rendit compte de l'endroit où il se trouvait, au fur et à mesure que le brouillard qui l'avait emprisonné s'évanouissait. C'était un grand bureau aux murs clairs, au parquet verni, et décoré de plusieurs tableaux de maître. La lumière qui remplissait la pièce était douce et rendait les lieux accueillants, d'une façon semblable au bureau de Roger, bien que les meubles fûrent aménagés de façon différente. Au centre se trouvait une table basse en verre où étaient posés des plateaux de gâteaux de toute sorte, ainsi d'une théière et une cafetière, et deux tasses. A côté d'une part de tarte aux fruits rouges entamée reposait une pyramide de carrés de sucre haute d'une dizaine de centimètres. Un fauteuil en cuir noir était posté en face d'un canapé de velours rouge.

L désigna le canapé à Matt qui s'y assit aussitôt, le dos très droit. L prit place dans le fauteuil en cuir, les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine, pesant de son poids sur ses jambes. Il attrapa d'une main agile l'assiette de sa part de gâteau. Il leva les yeux vers Matt qui semblait au bord de l'apoplexie.

- Quelque chose te fait plaisir ici, Matt ? Prends ce que tu veux. Le sucre est un carburant étonnant, si l'on sait bien s'en servir.

Il avait une étrange expression, ni grave ni factice. Il semblait posséder cette capacité à demeurer neutre en toute situation, et arborer un regard tranquille. Le calme profond de L déconcerta Matt qui, hésitant, prit une petite viennoiserie d'un panier se trouvant à sa gauche. Son estomac était tellement contracté qu'il n'était en aucune mesure capable d'avaler une bouchée mais il se contenta de tenir le pain au chocolat dans sa main droite, comme s'il s'agissait d'un item servant à protéger sa petite vie.

Il contempla les doigts de L prendre sa tasse de café et la porter à ses lèvres. Il le laissa boire une gorgée, hypnotisé malgré lui.

Il y eut un moment de silence où L finit sa part de gâteau, jetant de temps à autre un regard à Matt.

- Tu ne manges pas ? fit-il en montrant le pain au chocolat intact dans la main de Matt.

- Euh… ah ! Si, mais plus tard, répondit Matt, très gêné. Je… Pas encore très faim…

- Il faut parfois se forcer et donner au corps les nutriments dont il a besoin, rétorqua L d'un air profondément songeur. Le cerveau a besoin également de cette énergie et si notre corps n'en est pas fourni, nous ne sommes pas à 100 de nos capacités.

Matt le dévisagea d'un air abasourdi. L était le genre de personnes à dire des choses sensées d'une façon qui les rendait fantaisistes malgré tout. Tout en parlant, il portait son ongle à la bouche, mordillant doucement la peau et ses grands yeux noirs, cernés par un épuisement quotidien, avaient une lueur étrangement fascinante.

- Quelque part, ce que je viens de dire peut être rapporté à toi, Matt, ajouta soudainement L et de nouveau cette expression ni grave ni factice refit surface sur son visage comme une vague.

Silence.

Matt resta cloué sur place. Muet.

- Je m'intéresse à toi depuis ton entrée à la Wammy's House, voire peut-être avant. Nombres de partenaires du Projet Wammy t'ont critiqué. Autant te le dire maintenant : il ne tenait plus qu'à moi de te renvoyer de l'orphelinat.

Matt eut un frisson glacial qui le parcourut du front jusqu'aux genoux. La voix de L était grave et grondante, mais également très apaisante d'une façon que l'enfant ne parvenait pas à expliquer.

- Mais j'ai préféré attendre de te voir faire tes preuves. J'avais déjà vu une parcelle de ton potentiel et j'attendais d'en connaître un peu plus. Néanmoins tes résultats catastrophiques et ton attitude étaient prêts à décourager n'importe qui.

L pencha légèrement sa tête, et il eut un léger sourire. Un sourire tranquille. Sans aucune signification particulière.

- Pas moi.

_Il a une façon de respecter les choses qui est vraiment passionnante…_

- Le résultat du dernier examen a prouvé ce que je pensais de toi, Matt. Tu as vraiment du potentiel et tu possèdes des qualités que je juge nécessaires.

- C'est… c'est vrai ? bredouilla Matt, ravi à en rougir, se tordant les mains.

- Je ne te le dirais pas si je ne le pensais pas, rétorqua L, piquant de sa fourchette une cerise qui trônait sur un gâteau près de lui. Je suis étonné par tes progrès depuis que Mello est arrivé ici. Il me parle souvent de toi, tu comptes beaucoup pour lui d'après ce que j'ai compris.

_Il vient des fois à la Wammy's House pour me voir. Ca n'arrive pas très souvent mais assez pour que ça soit une habitude…_

- Vous voyez souvent Mello, c'est ça ? ne put s'empêcher de dire Matt, la curiosité lui brûlant les lèvres.

Si L fut surpris, il ne le montra pas. Il fixa Matt pensivement, mastiquant un morceau de pâte d'amande qu'il tenait du bout des doigts.

- Pas très souvent, avoua-t-il d'une moue songeuse, avant de lever les yeux au ciel comme s'il tentait d'y trouver une quelconque réponse nécessaire à une de ses propres énigmes. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps libre, mais quand je le peux, je viens ici.

- Il est le premier sur la Liste, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Matt et sur le coup eut honte du ton de sa voix, quelque chose de dur, ce ton aigre de la jalousie que l'on n'arrive pas à étouffer. C'est pour ça que…

Il se tut, n'osant plus rien dire, et baissa les yeux, incapable de continuer à fixer le regard si particulier de L, ce regard qui le fouillait avec une nonchalance mesurée. Des picotements naquirent au niveau de ses paupières et pour se donner une contenance, il remit correctement ses lunettes qu'il avait retirées pour pleurer. Le bruit de mastication de L avait un effet hypnotique sur sa personne, comme le son familier du tic-tac d'une horloge.

L finit sa bouchée tranquillement, avec l'air de ne pas avoir entendu la question. D'une manière générale, il donnait toujours l'impression d'être détaché des rudiments quotidiens, de ces choses inutiles qui l'entouraient. C'était à la fois désagréable et intriguant.

- Veux-tu du thé ? fit-il au bout d'un moment, d'une voix polie.

Matt sursauta.

- Comme… Comment ? bégaya Matt. Euh je…

Il tenta de sourire mais n'y arriva pas.

- Je… Oui… si…

- Savoir que Mello est le premier te ferait avancer, Matt ? rajouta L d'un ton soudainement tranchant.

La phrase avait été lancée si vite que Matt mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre. Il resta crispé, n'essayant même plus de parler.

L le fixa d'un œil sombre et impénétrable.

- Tu aimerais être à son niveau mais au fond tu ne sais pas trop où tu en es. Tu voudrais être le premier pour que je te remarque, que je salue tes prouesses et avoir une chance d'être mon potentiel successeur. Tu désires seulement connaître un sentiment de victoire, mais tu ne veux pas connaître réellement la gloire. Tu veux qu'on te regarde, pas qu'on t'admire. Je comprends tout à fait tes sentiments bien que je ne les partage pas, Matt. Ta volonté d'être remarqué est tout à fait normale, surtout ici. Cependant, malgré toutes les rumeurs qui passent, je ne suis pas du genre à favoriser ceux qui ne le méritent pas. Aussi, entendons-nous bien : tu ne sauras rien sur la Liste, ou du moins, rien de plus que ce que te dira Mello. Tu ne dois ta présence ici que par ton travail, et pas par à un quelconque favoritisme. Je tolère la compétition, et si cela peut te faire avancer, soit. Mais ne t'attends pas à m'entendre dire des faits mensongers : si je pense que tu n'es pas fait pour mes critères, je te le dirai et alors tu ne devras pas tenter de me faire changer d'avis.

Matt ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais sous le regard terrifiant de L la referma et resta blême de honte. Tout en prononçant ces mots, L avait versé du thé dans la tasse de l'enfant puis, d'un geste machinal, plongé un sucre à l'intérieur. Sa voix était pleine et pendant un instant, Matt ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer L sous la forme d'un cube de fer, complètement clos où sortaient par échos des mots qui ne voulaient rien dire mais que le cerveau comprenait malgré tout. L'intonation était métallique, le regard était d'acier et cette image d'homme-robot lui parut horriblement juste pour quelques secondes.

L dut voir –il vit, Matt en était persuadé- sa terreur et son regard s'adoucit légèrement. La surface cruelle du génie glacé laissa passer un sourire sur les lèvres du détective. Il prit la tasse et la tendit à Matt qui faillit la faire tomber tant ses mains tremblaient, retenant de toutes ses forces une nouvelle envie de pleurer. Il se sentait d'un coup tellement mal qu'il réfréna une nausée douloureuse et déglutit sa salive. Malgré tout, une larme perla à son œil droit et il renifla pour arrêter de nouveaux sanglots.

- Ce que je fais avec Mello ne concerne que nous deux, c'est quelque chose d'important pour lui comme pour moi, rajouta L, plus paisiblement.

_On parle beaucoup tous les deux, de ce qu'il a fait comme enquêtes, de moi et de mes capacités. Il m'apprend des tas de choses pour me former au métier de détective…_

- Il vous aime beaucoup, ajouta Matt d'un ton étouffé.

Il se rappela la rougeur de son ami, cette brillance de ses yeux et surtout cet amas de sentiments violents, passionnés, d'une farouche avidité enfantine, cette adoration aveugle que Matt comprenait à présent, mais n'en discernait pas tous les contours.

L se recula dans son fauteuil et demeura silencieux un instant. Ses yeux noirs, miroir du monde, eurent un éclat différent, glacial. Il eut un sourire à la fois doux et amer, mais lorsqu'il parla, sa voix fut très paisible, comme s'il racontait un conte.

- Cela ne regarde que lui. L'affection est un sentiment qu'il est aisé de garder pour nous-mêmes. Rien ne nous interdit d'aimer, du moment que cela ne dérange personne. Ce n'est pas le plus important, au fond.

_Ta vie importe plus que tes sentiments._

L se leva agilement de son fauteuil. Implicitement, il avait mis un terme à la discussion et Matt ressentit très distinctement l'atmosphère s'être alourdie. Il se leva à son tour, après avoir reposé le pain intact dans le panier à viennoiseries et la tasse qui commençait à refroidir sur la table. La posture de L semblait à présent un peu raide mais Matt ne put le dire avec précision.

- Continue comme ça, Matt, fit L, souriant doucement. Tu as des qualités aussi ne te sous-estime pas et tente de trouver ta propre voie.

Matt acquiesça, intimidé. Et la voix lui chuchotant qu'il était à présent sur la Liste ne put empêcher tout à fait une pensée l'assaillir.

« L… es-tu triste ? »

* * *

Matt ne raconta pas à Mello ce qu'il avait dit à L, et de toute façon, Mello ne demanda rien. Il suffit d'un regard pour le comprendre et passa à autre chose. Ce fut la première fois que Matt vit L et de cette entrevue il garda un souvenir mitigé, partagé entre une terreur incontrôlable et une fierté immense. Il ne savait pas encore que son attitude soumise et intimidée disparaîtrait quelques années plus tard, ni qu'il oserait même s'en prendre physiquement au détective, mais tout cela était encore loin et ses propres sentiments n'avaient pas encore changé. C'était une autre histoire… 

Ce qui changea réellement, au cours des mois qui suivirent cette rencontre, fut l'esprit de Mello. De ce garçon farouche, mais gentil dans ses moments les plus intimes, souriant doucement et de bonne nature, apparut une toute autre forme. Quelque chose de bien plus sombre et terrible.

Matt ne le blâma pas.

Car il était tout à fait compréhensible que Mello change ainsi.

Tout simplement parce qu'un jour d'automne, un petit garçon arriva à son tour à la Wammy's House.

**_A suivre..._**


	5. Deuxième Partie, Chapitre I Leçons, Pt 2

Bonsoir à tous ! Cela faisait très longtemps que je n'avais pas mis à jour la fanfic et vous m'en voyez absolument désolée. Cependant, avec les examens, et les vacances, j'ai été très occupée. Mais promis, voici l'acte II du chapitre II, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Il est assez long. Pour le prochain chapitre, il se peut que je mette pas mal de temps donc ne vous impatientez pas trop, et profitez de ce chapitre tant qu'il est chaud.

Pour cette deuxième partie, quelques petits points :

_1. Exceptionnellement, pas de flashbacks sur la vie de L et son passé. Cette partie est la suite directe de l'Acte I donc imaginez qu'il n'y a pas de coupure. Il s'agit à présent d'un chapitre complet._

_2. Comme je l'ai dit auparavant, j'ai toujours vu Mello comme un ancien premier de la classe. Sa rage a tout l'air de celle de quelqu'un qui a été battu à son propre jeu et fait tout pour regagner. Evidemment, le manga sous-entend que Mello a toujours été deuxième mais ayant placé Mello avant Near dans la Wammy's House, je me suis dit qu'il avait droit à sa petite heure de gloire._

_3. Comme toujours, j'espère que L est assez IC pour vous._

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

_**LES ENFANTS DE LA RAISON**_

Rival. Egal

Le 14 novembre 1999, Near fit son entrée dans l'orphelinat. Tout cela fut d'une manière bien différente que celle de Mello, qui dès son arrivée avait attirée le feu et l'admiration des autres enfants. Il se glissa dans le bâtiment, silencieusement, doucement. Bien que son arrivée officielle fût le 10, il se montra quatre jours plus tard.

Mello, cependant, l'avait vu le 13 au soir. Cela n'avait duré qu'une petite dizaine de minutes tout au plus, mais de cette entrevue impromptue, il en avait gardé un étrange sentiment de gêne malsaine, un peu comme si Near l'avait surpris nu. La comparaison n'était peut-être pas si éloignée de la réalité. Ce soir-là, son rendez-vous avec L, tenu secret, fut écourté et après avoir promis au détective qu'il reverrait les bases qu'ils avaient étudié tous deux, il retourna dans sa chambre, nauséeux. Il connaissait la politesse tranquille de L, qui malgré cet air distant savait montrer aux autres un tant soit peu de respect mais à ce moment précis, il avait clairement senti comme… comme une distance. Quelque chose de millimétrique, parfaitement psychique, qui ne dura pas longtemps, mais qu'il comprit tout aussitôt. L'image du petit garçon lui fouilla les entrailles et il ne put dormir convenablement, l'esprit tiraillé.

Ce fut le lendemain, à la récréation du matin, qu'il put voir Near.

_**CHAPITRE I**_

_**LECONS**_

_**Acte II**_

- Il a l'air de s'ennuyer, fit Matt avec un sourire un peu gêné, tenant le ballon de football sous son bras gauche. Ca fait déjà dix minutes qu'il est planté là, sans rien faire.

Le terrain de jeu, rempli d'enfants, était légèrement poussiéreux par les jeux et les courses. Quelques filles jouaient à la corde, à l'élastique ou à chat avec quelques garçons, tandis que les autres jouaient au football ou s'en allaient discuter tranquillement près des arbres bordant le terrain. Il y avait un soleil d'une douceur tiède et le ciel d'un bleu délavé était parsemé de quelques nuages d'un blanc grisâtre ; les feuilles jaunissaient et de temps à autre, une brise en faisait tomber sur le sol, fouettées par les pieds des orphelins. C'était une journée d'automne ordinaire à la Wammy's House.

Le groupe de Mello était près des buts, sans avoir commencé une partie. La plupart des garçons hésitaient à commencer sans l'approbation de Mello, partagés entre le jeu et la contemplation du petit nouveau. Matt était debout, appuyé contre un poteau et finalement, indécis, fixait tour à tour le garçon plus loin et Mello, accroupi, une main traçant des signes sur la poussière du terrain. Il y avait une expression étrange sur son visage, comme s'il était partagé entre l'envie de vomir et de crier. Il resta ainsi pendant quelques secondes de plus et, dans un mouvement abrupte, se releva en emportant une poignée de terre dans sa main fermée.

- Commencez sans moi, dit-il sèchement. Je vais lui parler.

Il y avait peut-être quelque chose de gentil dans sa démarche mais l'intonation de sa voix avait une force extrêmement déstabilisante. Un garçon du groupe voulut dire quelque chose mais un regard appuyé de Matt le défendit de le faire.

- Oui, vas-y, tu nous rejoindras après si tu as encore du temps, ajouta Matt, en poussant les autres vers le milieu du terrain, leur faisant bien comprendre qu'il était inutile de discuter.

Mello ne répondit pas et de son pas lourd et fier qui le caractérisait traversa le terrain en évitant un groupe de filles jouant à la corde. Un souffle d'air froid lui traversa le cou et la nuque, le forçant à réprimer un frisson désagréable.

Le cœur battant, il s'avança vers le garçon qui était assis sur la première marche menant à la porte d'entrée de l'orphelinat. Il demeura un instant silencieux, l'étudiant de plus près, avec une sorte de fascination morbide.

C'était un petit garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus sept ans mais dans son attitude, son physique, sonnait quelque chose qui le rendait encore plus jeune. Il était posé sur la marche, un genou contre la poitrine, et l'autre jambe se ballotant de temps en temps, bougeant d'un mouvement lent, tranquille. Il était habillé tout en blanc, un blanc aussi éclatant que le noir de Mello, qui tranchait et aveuglait avec les pierres sombres sur lesquelles il était assis. Les yeux baissés vers le sol, sa main droite caressait, tirait, jouait avec une mèche de ses cheveux qui étaient également d'un blanc de neige aux reflets étrangement argentés sous le soleil. Tout petit de taille, tout recroquevillé, il donnait l'impression de se mêler au paysage tout en le rejetant violemment.

- Salut, fit Mello d'une voix un peu cassée par l'excitation.

Il y eut un petit temps de silence.

- Je m'appelle Mello et je me suis dit que tu devais peut-être t'ennuyer tout seul…

Il se sentait parfaitement stupide, avec l'horripilante sensation de s'adresser à un mur ou même de parler tout seul. Sa voix avait des modulations étonnantes, dû à toute sa volonté pour ne pas paraître désagréable. Et malgré le sourire qu'il tentait d'afficher, malgré cette main qu'il tendait, il se passait et repassait encore l'image de L s'éloignant de lui dans un mouvement nonchalant, de ce regard froid et brûlant et toujours ce malaise, cette nausée redoutable qui l'avait clouée au lit, incapable de s'endormir.

- Aussi, si tu n'as rien à faire… peut-être que ça te plairait de jouer avec moi et les autres… Une partie de football, ça te dit ?

La phrase lui semblait stupide, éculée, et tellement, tellement fausse qu'il faillit cracher sur sa propre hypocrisie.

A cet instant, le garçon releva la tête et ce fut comme si Mello recevait une gifle.

Le garçon ne disait rien, ne faisait aucun mouvement provocateur mais dans ses yeux se mouvait une hardiesse mauvaise telle que Mello crut pendant un instant que les insultes lui passaient dessus comme des coups. Il n'y avait rien dans ses prunelles sombres, aucune chaleur, aucun froid non plus mais une profonde, terrible indifférence qui gelait ceux qui tentaient de lire à travers. Jamais Mello ne s'était senti aussi humilié. Jamais.

Il se crispa et sa main tendue en signe de camaraderie se ferma en un poing hargneux. Son regard brun s'assombrit comme un ciel d'orage et ses épaules se voûtèrent, roulèrent comme celles d'un félin en colère.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'as perdu ta langue ? demanda Mello, ne se souciant même plus pour le ton de sa voix, à présent grondante. Tu penses que je suis trop nul pour toi pour que tu me parles ? Mais tu te prends pour qui, hein ?

Le garçon secoua la tête, comme s'il était agacé. Ce n'était pas le cas, et Mello le savait avec une colère de plus en plus brûlante. Mello ne valait même pas assez pour qu'il soit agacé. C'était encore pire que de lui cracher à la figure.

- Ne t'énerves pas, fit alors le garçon, détournant le regard avec un mouvement lent et indifférent.

Mello haussa les sourcils, surpris. La voix du garçon était basse, mais très douce, sans être pour autant frêle. Les mots coulaient, parfaitement compréhensibles, mais le ton était monotone, sans accent, comme si tout ce qui était dit était sur le même plan d'importance. Mello sut aussitôt que les mots « mort », « tuer » ne vaudraient pas plus dans la bouche de Near que « ciel » ou « mur ». C'était étonnant et déstabilisant.

- Crier ne sert à rien, tu sais, reprit le garçon, et ses doigts pâles se serrèrent autour d'une mèche de cheveux blancs, tournant, retournant, imperturbables.

Une bouffée de chaleur submergea Mello, aussi violente que brusque. Il fixa celui qui se moquait de lui sans le regarder et une émotion inconnue le parcourut comme un éclair de chaleur. C'était une impulsion féroce de chair et de sang, un désir brutal et incontrôlable de frapper et de mordre, de faire mal à en pleurer.

A ce même instant, alors que des images crues et rouges lui venaient à l'esprit, la cloche sonna longuement, marquant le fin de la récréation pour les enfants de la Wammy's House. Tétanisé, Mello n'eut même pas le temps de dire autre chose que déjà l'enfant se relevait et entrait dans le manoir, suivi ensuite des autres orphelins en rang. Il perdit de vue la mince silhouette blanche et demeura immobile, indécis. Le souvenir du regard glacé du garçon lui brûlait la peau comme une blessure et de nouveau, la bouffée de chaleur féroce emplit son corps incapable de contrôler ce genre de sensations.

Une main sur son épaule le ramena brusquement à la réalité et il retint un sursaut. Matt le regardait, un peu étonné et curieux à la fois.

- Alors, il est comment le nouveau ? demanda-t-il, ne pouvant s'empêcher de montrer de l'intérêt.

Mello ouvrit la bouche pour répondre puis la referma, ne sachant que répondre. Son ventre lui faisait mal, et il avait la nausée. Un frisson glacé parcourut sa colonne vertébrale, désagréable, terrifiant.

- C'est un sale…

Il ferma le poing qu'il avait osé tendre, le regarda comme s'il s'agissait d'un animal venimeux. Une envie de crier le prit soudain.

- Un sale abruti ! lâcha-t-il de toute la hargne dont il était capable. Un petit con !

Matt, surpris, regarda son ami, incapable de comprendre sa réaction. Néanmoins, il garda le silence, percevant dans les yeux sombres du jeune garçon un orage proche, une haine profonde qui ne demandait qu'à jaillir.

Il ne savait pas encore que silencieusement, dans un accord tacite, une guerre venait de se déclarer.

* * *

- Tu l'as vu, là ?

- Il a encore rien dit, il est muet ou quoi ?

- T'as vu sa tête, moi il me fait trop peur, ses yeux sont bizarres… On dirait un robot, je trouve !

Les mots circulaient de table en table, chuchotés ou bien formulés à haute voix, dans le désir évident de se faire entendre par le concerné. Le brouhaha ambiant du réfectoire rendait l'atmosphère étouffante, propageant des discussions sans queue ni tête, traversant les longues tables, s'insinuant entre les bouches des enfants qui penchés, murmuraient derrière leurs couverts.

Matt, silencieux, tournait sa cuillère dans son porridge dont les grains lui semblaient aussi indissociables que les visages autour de lui, propageant les commentaires à tous ceux qui étaient là. Il avait un goût amer dans la bouche, comme à chaque fois qu'il se sentait nerveux ou devinait la tension dans l'air. A ses côtés, Mello ne mangeait pas. Le jeune garçon avait les bras croisés sur la table et contemplait son assiette avec un regard sombre et concentré, les lèvres serrées. Il entendait tout ce qui se passait et au fur et à mesure du repas son corps se voûtait de plus en plus, comme s'il contenait sa colère avec des difficultés sans cesse renouvelées.

Matt connaissait très bien son ami et n'engagea pas la conversation. Il savait pertinemment que lorsque Mello se montrait aussi renfermé lui parler ne valait qu'une rebuffade ou pire. Il était le seul à décrypter les subtils changements de physionomie du garçon et par conséquent à deviner les moments propices pour discuter avec lui. En attendant, il demeurait muet, mangeant comme à son habitude, laissant le temps à Mello de revenir à la réalité.

Ce fut au moment du dessert que Mello ouvrit la bouche.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils lui trouvent à celui-là, lança-t-il d'une voix basse et exaspérée. Comme s'il était spécial, ou un truc du genre…

Matt s'abstint de répondre. Mello ne lui parlait pas vraiment. Il était donc inutile de donner son avis. Il continua à manger sa crème brûlée rapidement. Il n'aimait pas le réfectoire, la lumière de la salle lui donnait mal aux yeux malgré ses lunettes.

- Il donne l'impression qu'il est au-dessus de tout, ça m'énerve…, continua Mello sur un ton courroucé, soutenant son menton de la paume de sa main droite. Non mais regarde-le… qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Les yeux de Mello étaient tournés vers le nouveau venu qui se trouvait trois tables plus loin, lui faisant face. Il semblait encore plus petit en compagnie d'enfants plus âgés que lui et, tout recroquevillé, courbé sur son assiette, il mangeait avec application tout ce qu'on lui donnait, ne montrant aucune moue qu'elle fût favorable ou non. Dans ses vêtements blancs, il ressemblait à un jeune malade.

Matt le regarda à son tour et ressentit une sorte de malaise, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il secoua la tête, se gratta la nuque en soupirant.

- Laisse tomber, Mel, répliqua-t-il en détournant les yeux.

Mello lui adressa un regard noir mais il ne sentit pas gêné. Il savait pertinemment que Mello ne supportait pas que Matt l'appelât par son surnom en public, comme si cela relevait de son intimité.

- Il est différent, Matt, reprit Mello et dans sa voix quelque chose de grave et de sérieux vint troubler sa colère. Il est comme moi, toi… et L. Je le sens.

Matt ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, ne sachant que dire. Il savait reconnaître cette expression sur le visage de Mello, quand il parlait de tout ce qui était en rapport avec la Liste. Il savait reconnaître comme le jeune garçon cette impression de chaleur, cet appel doux et ferme qui flottait dans leur crâne et qui les rendait si spéciaux. C'était cette différence qui les démarquait des autres, cette subtilité qui, tacitement, les mettait à part dans un environnement déjà si particulier. Ils étaient les élus d'une classe d'élites. En parfaite connaissance de cause.

Near était comme eux.

Cette idée donna des frissons à Matt qui mit ses lunettes sur son front pour frotter ses paupières douloureuses par la lumière.

- Je n'aime pas ça, dit-il.

Il regretta aussitôt ses paroles mais il était déjà trop tard. Mello, étonné, se pencha vers lui pour mieux l'écouter.

- Tu n'aimes pas quoi ?

Matt leva la tête et de nouveau observa Near qui avait fini de manger. Il donnait l'impression de mourir petit à petit sur sa chaise, et cette pseudo souffrance indifférente au reste du monde lui rappelait, par association d'idées, sa propre douleur de martyr quelques temps auparavant. Il eut un petit rire haché.

- Laisse tomber, Mel… Laisse tomber.

Et, pour une fois, Mello laissa tomber.

* * *

Le reste de la soirée fut mitigée. Telle une célébrité qui aime faire parler d'elle, Near, à la fin du repas, était monté directement à sa chambre qui pour l'instant ne comportait personne d'autre. Et tout le monde savait que Near resterait seul à dormir.

Dans la salle commune, située au rez-de-chaussée, c'était un soir qui semblait ordinaire. Certains enfants regardaient la télévision, acclamant le super héros du film du moment, d'autres jouaient à divers jeux de sociétés, ou lisaient, un peu plus calmes.

Matt, comme à son habitude, était assis en tailleur sur le grand tapis et s'amusait à décortiquer une vieille console de jeux vidéo qui ne marchait plus depuis bien longtemps, retirant des circuits et des fils dont il espérait retirer un bénéfice. Des objets de toute sorte traînaient autour de lui tandis que méthodique, la tête baissée vers son travail, il s'appliquait à remettre en place un fil à un endroit précis. C'était un de ses moments préférés de la journée et les autres enfants savaient pertinemment qu'il détestait être dérangé.

- Tu ne devrais pas réviser, Matt ? fit Mello d'un ton ironique.

Matt répondit quelque chose en russe sur un ton qui montrait clairement que ce n'était pas une réplique amicale. Mello avait beau être le garçon le plus intelligent qu'il connaissait, il se demandait bien pourquoi ce dernier passait tout son temps à écarter avec nonchalance tous les conseils qu'on lui donnait, comme celui de ne pas déranger un ami de mauvaise humeur possédant un tournevis.

Mello était confortablement assis dans un fauteuil qu'il avait tourné dos à la télévision, près de la fenêtre, assez proche de Matt pour le tapoter du bout du pied si jamais l'envie lui prenait. Il tenait sur ses genoux un livre épais et assez large pour donner la migraine rien qu'à le regarder.

- Réviser la veille, ça sert à rien, dit finalement Matt, tenant une pince avec minutie. Tu devrais le savoir, Mello. D'habitude, tu ne révises pas juste avant.

Une fibre métallique l'empêchait de saisir un fil et, les sourcils froncés par la concentration, il voûtait ses épaules, se baissait et plissait les yeux pour mieux voir. Mello eut une petite moue et tourna une page de son livre.

- Tu as peur ? demanda Matt d'un coup sur un ton neutre.

Le visage de Mello s'empourpra et il détourna la tête. Matt posa tous ses ustensiles sur le sol et regarda son ami qui semblait d'un coup tout petit dans le fauteuil, emprisonné par l'ouvrage épais qu'il tenait sur lui. A la télévision, les méchants avaient été capturés et laissés devant le commissariat, sifflés par les jeunes spectateurs passionnés.

- Occupe-toi de tes affaires, répondit finalement Mello dans un grognement.

- Tu es nerveux face à ce gosse, reprit Matt et il ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire tranquille. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un peut s'attaquer à ton trône, petit roi et tu as peur.

- Ferme-la, cracha Mello en relevant la tête et Matt vit deux flammes menaçantes dans ses yeux noirs.

Matt se tut. Il faisait partie de ces personnes qui tant que la menace n'est qu'un grondement, continuent jusqu'à cela devienne bien trop dangereux. Il n'était pas assez fou pour s'en prendre à Mello, même physiquement. Bien plus que grand que lui, il possédait néanmoins une force moindre tandis que Mello se battait avec la rage de gagner et de ce fait était capable de remporter face à des gabarits plus conséquents que lui. Matt baissait la tête, haussait les épaules, attendant la fin de l'orage.

Mello, le voyant se taire, renifla d'un air dédaigneux avant de fixer à nouveau son attention sur son manuel de physique. Malgré tout, la réplique de son ami lui restait en mémoire et il ne put se concentrer sur ce qu'il lisait, l'agacement montant en lui par vagues successives. Le trac habituel, survenant toujours quelques heures avant l'examen, n'était pas encore apparu telle une boule dans le ventre. Mello n'aimait pas ça. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il se passait.

Ses membres se tendirent sous un flux de sentiments qu'il ne parvint pas à expliquer et sa bouche devint sèche lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas compris un mot de ce qu'il avait lu.

Il avait peur.

C'était cette peur sournoise qui ne prenait sens qu'au moment le plus grave, et il n'arrivait pas encore à la nommer tout à fait. C'était la première fois qu'il se trouvait dans une situation semblable et cela le rendait incroyablement nerveux.

Incapable d'en supporter davantage, il referma brusquement son livre puis se leva.

- Je vais me coucher, j'ai mal à la tête.

Matt, sentant passer son humeur aussi distinctement que la chaleur émanant d'un feu, ne fit qu'un léger geste de la main pour montrer qu'il avait compris. Comme à son habitude, il serait le dernier à quitter la salle commune, les yeux brûlés par la fatigue et la concentration, l'esprit léger d'avoir enfin trouvé un composé utile dans sa vieille console.

Les couloirs étaient plongés dans la pénombre, contrastant avec la clarté aveuglante de la salle que Mello venait de quitter. L'enfant avait toujours aimé la Wammy's House la nuit, cette atmosphère étrangement apaisante du silence, la fraîcheur du sol contre ses pieds nus, et le bruit léger de ses propres pas alors qu'il gravissait les marches du grand escalier, parvenant à apercevoir les tableaux sur les murs, discernant les traits de ceux qui y avaient posé.

Tenant son livre contre sa poitrine, Mello sentit sa colère diminuer peu à peu, calmée par la douceur du noir autour de lui. Peu importait Near, finalement. Peu importait ce regard glacial, et cette émotion violente qui lui avait balayé le corps. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il éprouvait pour Near, aussi décida-t-il de réserver son jugement.

Il resta un instant immobile, songeur devant la porte de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Matt. Il n'avait pas sommeil mais une fatigue lourde pesait sur lui. Le corps tendu par les multiples sentiments qui le tenaillaient, il tendit une main vers la poignée, s'apprêtant à ouvrir.

A cet instant, il stoppa net son geste. Une porte, derrière lui, s'était ouverte dans un faible grincement. Une brusque poussée d'adrénaline le submergea et paniqué, il se retourna vivement. Dans sa stupeur, son bras gauche fit tomber son livre sur le sol, et les pages s'éparpillèrent, abandonnées dans un bruissement sourd.

Ils se regardèrent au même moment.

Posté près de sa porte entrouverte, Near avait levé ses yeux sur le visage de Mello qui, tétanisé, était incapable de détourner le regard. Dans la pénombre, ses prunelles flamboyaient d'un feu de glace, une lueur étrange et terrible qui donnait envie de crier et de pleurer, sans comprendre pourquoi. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Mello sentit sa gorge se serrer et l'image parcellaire mais vive du dos élégant de sa mère, ses cheveux blonds, et le mouvement de son sac à main, vint lui brûler la rétine.

Dans les yeux de Near se dégageait le reflet d'une souffrance morte, et de ce fait terrifiante.

Dans le silence pesant, Near dit quelque chose que Mello ne comprit pas. Juste un mot inaudible. Mais cette simple action terrorisa Mello qui se recula jusqu'à coller son dos contre sa porte, sensation matérielle qui le mettait en contact ferme avec la réalité.

- Fous le camp, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle rauque, incapable de cacher les frissons glacés qui le parcouraient. Fous-moi la paix… sale malade…

L'insulte fut lancée dans un murmure furieux mais retentit aussi violemment qu'une gifle. Near ne répondit pas, rien ne sembla changer dans son regard mais Mello sentit de nouveau une sensation glacée lui parcourir les os. Il y eut un temps où aucun des deux ne bougea puis lentement, la porte de la chambre de Near se referma dans un grincement sinistre.

Abasourdi, Mello contempla le couloir vide et sombre. La rencontre n'avait pas duré plus de trois minutes mais cela lui avait semblé infini.

- Argh…

Une nausée violente le prit soudain et plié en deux, il dut se mettre un poing dans la bouche pour ne pas vomir. La respiration haletante, le cœur battant à tout rompre, il resta ainsi quelques minutes, incapable de se relever. Le livre se trouvait toujours à ses pieds, mais il ne fit aucun geste pour le ramasser. Un flux d'angoisse lui noua les épaules et sans savoir pourquoi, il eut une envie douloureuse de pleurer.

« L… Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Qui c'est, celui-là ? Pourquoi lui ? »

La solitude l'écrasa de tout son poids. Seul dans le noir, face à ce garçon qui était capable de raviver les souvenirs les plus douloureux par un simple regard, il ignorait ce qu'il allait devenir.

Sa vie avait totalement basculé dès l'instant où il avait rencontré Near.

Mais il n'en prendrait conscience que quelques jours plus tard.

* * *

Tous les deux mois, les enfants de l'orphelinat passaient un examen blanc pour évaluer leur niveau. L'examen n'avait rien à voir avec celui d'une école normale, cela allait de soi. Une fois sur trois, Quillsh Wammy préparait lui-même les questions et les énoncés, plaçant alors la barre beaucoup plus haut. Ainsi, des élèves de douze ans pouvaient répondre à des questions qui étaient pour la plupart posées lors des concours des grandes écoles privées d'Angleterre. Au tout dernier examen, Mello avait été le premier de l'école et ses résultats avaient même été envoyés à l'université dont les questions du concours avaient servi comme modèle. A huit ans, Mello avait battu plus de mille candidats tous âgés entre vingt et trente ans.

L'examen se déroulait en une journée, de 9h00 à 16h00 avec deux pauses dans la journée. Les enfants étaient placés par niveau et non pas ordre alphabétique, ce qui facilitait la tâche des enseignants.

A la surprise de tout le monde, Near voulut prendre part à l'examen, malgré le fait qu'il venait tout juste d'arriver. Roger, à sa demande, ne put qu'accepter, curieux de voir le petit garçon faire ses preuves en temps réel. Ainsi, à 9h00, Near avait pris place près de la fenêtre, ses stylos posés, ses feuilles prêtes, le visage impassible. En le voyant, Mello éprouva une sorte de panique qui l'empêcha pendant un instant de se servir de son crayon tant sa main tremblait.

Cependant, quand il vit les questions du premier sujet, son angoisse se dissipa et alors, pleinement concentré sur sa copie il oublia totalement Near, et tout ce qui l'entourait. Pris dans la rage du savoir, ses joues s'empourprant sous l'effort, il rédigeait avec un sérieux parfait. Near, droit à sa table, répondait d'une écriture soignée et ses yeux, d'une profonde indifférence, donnaient l'impression qu'il s'ennuyait.

A midi, Matt vint voir Mello, soulagé de s'en être bien tiré à la première partie. Ils ne parlèrent pas de ce qu'ils avaient marqué, sachant pertinemment que cela n'était pas utile. Near, resté seul à une table, mangeait sa purée le regard rivé sur son assiette. Un halo froid l'entourait et, perturbés, les autres enfants l'évitaient.

- Je me demande comment il s'en sort, ne put s'empêcher de dire Matt, lançant un rapide coup d'œil au garçon solitaire.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? répliqua sèchement Mello, touillant d'une main brusque le reste de sa compote. Il n'a qu'à s'en prendre à lui-même s'il ne réussit pas. Après tout, c'est lui qui a demandé de passer l'examen.

Matt, devinant l'humeur noire de son meilleur ami, changea de sujet et ils parlèrent d'autre chose jusqu'à la reprise.

Le reste de l'examen se déroula calmement pour Mello qui, malgré quelques petites hésitations sur une partie difficile en chimie parvint à finir une demi-heure avant les autres, comme à son habitude. Cependant, alors qu'il allait se lever pour rendre sa copie, la silhouette chétive de Near se leva avant lui et alla au bureau du surveillant, posa d'une petite main blanche sa propre feuille puis quitta la salle d'un pas vif. Sa gorge se serra et vexé, Mello rendit sa copie avant de sortir prendre l'air.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les élèves sortaient un à un, un visible apaisement se lisant sur leur visage, riant et jouant, débarrassés de cette corvée. Matt sortit du bâtiment un quart d'heure après Mello et le rejoignit sous l'arbre près du terrain de football. D'un mouvement ample, il enleva ses lunettes, les plaçant sur son front, dévoilant à son ami ses grands yeux verts qui brillaient de soulagement.

- Ah, c'est fini ! Ca fait tellement de bien d'en avoir fini avec ce truc !

Avec un grognement de plaisir, il s'allongea dans l'herbe, les bras croisés sous la nuque. Mello, silencieux, continuait de fixer la grande porte.

- Il est dans la salle commune, lança Matt d'une voix amusée, devinant les pensées de son ami. Tu risques pas de le voir avant ce soir.

- Je sais, répondit Mello sans pour autant détourner le regard.

- Allez t'en fais pas, va. Tu as réussi cet examen les doigts dans le nez, comme toujours. On s'en fiche de ce qu'a fait Near, c'est pas important.

- Near…, commença Mello d'une voix sourde.

Matt se redressa, étonné.

- Mello ?

- Rien… Rien, c'est pas important, tu as raison.

Mais lorsque ses yeux sombres se fixèrent à nouveau sur la porte, Matt comprit que cela était important, d'une très grande importance même.

* * *

Le jour du résultat, Matt ne l'oublia jamais. Il y eut beau avoir des dizaines, des centaines d'autres examens après celui-ci, jamais il n'oublia ce résultat, ces chiffres sur la feuille, ces notes qui ne mentaient pas.

Ce jour-là, Matt comprit que Mello n'allait plus jamais être le même.

C'était une semaine après l'examen, en fin d'après-midi. Les résultats avaient été affichés sur le grand tableau, par niveau et classe. Matt, en arrivant dans le couloir, vit alors l'immense foule attroupée autour du tableau, commentant les notes, les écarts de points, affichant un air soulagé ou déçu suivant leur propre résultat.

Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment près du groupe, Matt sentit aussitôt le changement d'atmosphère, la frénésie collective qui s'était emparée de tous. Des enfants chuchotaient vivement, ou restaient abasourdis devant le tableau, n'en croyant pas leurs yeux. D'autres encore, après avoir lu les résultats, courraient dans la salle commune, suivis par des camarades sans que Matt comprît exactement pourquoi.

- Tu as vu ça ?

- C'est pas possible, j'y crois pas…

- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour qu'il…

La respiration de Matt se fit plus difficile et, traversé par une vague d'angoisse, il bouscula les enfants devant lui pour accéder au tableau. De là où il fut un instant, il aperçut le haut d'une tête blonde, une main sur la feuille et sentit son cœur lui tomber jusqu'à l'estomac. Lorsqu'il arriva juste devant le tableau, il comprit tout sans même avoir besoin de regarder les notes.

Mello était près de lui, le corps figé dans une position d'ébahissement total. Son visage d'une pâleur mortelle avait une expression qui évoquait celle de quelqu'un à qui on vient d'amputer un bras mais qui ne semble pas avoir réaliser ce qui c'est réellement passé. Ses yeux écarquillés reflétaient une incompréhension déchirante et à ce moment Matt ne vit plus le garçon orgueilleux et plein de fougue qu'il côtoyait tous les jours mais un enfant désemparé qui avait perdu tous ses repères.

Il y eut une plaie vive et profonde, suintante dans le petit corps de Mello.

Quelque chose s'était de nouveau brisé, mais de façon plus sournoise que la dernière fois. La chose qu'il maîtrisait, qu'il avait réussi à obtenir en se battant lui échappait. Une réalité concrète s'était perdue entre ses doigts, appartenant maintenant à Near.

Near…

La main de Mello, restée sur la feuille, se ferma en un poing. Il ne lisait même plus les résultats atroces, l'abominable 599/600 de Near et son ignoble 597/600, qui semblait si loin, si petit, si médiocre.

- Mello…, murmura Matt, hésitant à s'approcher davantage de son ami.

Les gens autour de lui parlaient plus fort mais il ne les écoutait pas, englué dans cette vision d'horreur, et de tout ce qu'elle impliquait. Un instant, le visage doucement souriant de L lui vint en mémoire, ce visage tranquille et ce regard sombre qui se dérobaient, s'éloignaient de lui. Le choc lui vint alors, comme à retardement.

En perdant contre Near, il perdait L.

Il perdait leurs moments privilégiés, cette complicité sans mots qui les définissaient tous deux, ces discussions privées, le travail partagé, cette présence tout simplement, et le contact de la main de L sur son cahier, lui montrant une faute à corriger. Tout ça disparaissait, se désagrégeait au mouvement désinvolte de la main de Near touchant une mèche de ses cheveux.

C'était intolérable.

Et sous les yeux de Matt et des autres enfants, sa main agrippa la feuille des résultats et d'un geste violent l'arracha sur toute sa longueur comme si déchirer les chiffres allait faire disparaître l'insoutenable vérité.

-Mello ! s'écria Matt, ébranlé.

L'enfant ne lui répondit pas, ne sembla même pas l'entendre. Des images déferlaient dans sa tête à un rythme effréné. Le visage de L, le dos de sa mère s'en allant pour toujours, la main de Wammy et sa voix si chaude qui l'avait rassuré, sa promesse d'être bien, d'être « le premier ».

Mais s'il n'était plus premier… qu'est-ce qu'il était alors ?

Plus aucune raison de rester avec L, de partager ses secrets, ou même simplement avoir la chance de le voir, même un instant.

La feuille toujours dans sa main, Mello vit volte-face et se dirigea d'un pas hargneux vers la salle commune. Sa démarche était plus lourde, plus violente que jamais. Ses épaules roulaient comme celles d'un félin sur le point d'attaquer et dans ses yeux brillaient une lueur chaude de rage, incontrôlable. En le voyant animé d'un tel feu, Matt pensa pour la première fois que jamais Mello ne lui avait paru aussi beau, aussi farouche, et cette pensée, brûlante d'émotions disparates, lui fit honte. Il fut cependant incapable de l'oublier et à partir de ce moment quelque chose s'épanouit en lui, lentement.

Il y eut un lourd silence lorsque Mello entra dans la salle commune. Near leva les yeux et le fixa. Il était entouré d'un petit groupe qui avait les yeux rivés sa copie, partagé entre l'admiration et la surprise. Tous s'étaient figés à l'arrivée de Mello et, gênés, ils se lançaient des regards penauds, comme si chacun d'entre eux se sentait coupable d'être près de Near.

Near ne dit rien. Son regard froid glissa jusqu'à la boule de papier serrée dans le poing de Mello, y resta un temps, comme intrigué, puis revint porter son attention sur le visage de celui qui lui faisait face.

- Comment tu te sens, Near ? lança brusquement Mello d'une voix basse.

L'enfant le dévisagea une seconde.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? répondit-il sur un ton monotone.

- Tu dois être content d'être au centre des attentions, non ? Qu'est-ce que ça te fait ? Oh, c'est vrai, je devrais pas poser la question, après tout, tu t'en fiches. Tu te fiches de ce qui se passe autour de toi, de toute façon.

- Si tu pouvais expliquer clairement ce que tu insinues, Mello, rétorqua Near en lui lançant un regard si lourd d'indifférence que même une gifle n'aurait pas été plus cuisante. D'ailleurs, pourquoi cries-tu ? Crier ne sert à rien.

- Non mais tu te prends pour qui ! explosa Mello, exaspéré. Qui t'es pour oser me donner des leçons, sale rat !

Il y eut un mouvement de recul parmi les enfants, choqués d'entendre Mello insulter un camarade de cette manière. Il n'y avait ni recherche de répartie, ni même d'humour ironique. Ce n'était qu'un cri purement sauvage, une attaque nette qui ne se voulait pas intelligente.

- Tu me regardes, avec tes grands airs de roi ! Tu te pavanes en faisant sentir à tout le monde que tu es supérieur ! Tu ne te rends même pas compte à quel point tu es ignoble !

- Et toi, tu ne te rends pas compte que tu es ridicule et puérile, répliqua Near en secouant la tête, sans pour autant montrer une once d'agacement. On avait l'impression que plus Mello s'énervait plus Near faisait preuve d'un calme sans égal.

- Espèce de…

Mello ne finit pas sa phrase, mais eut un mouvement du bras qui résuma parfaitement tout ce qu'il pensait de Near. Il fit mine de donner un coup à quelqu'un d'invisible. Matt, derrière lui, n'osait pas l'arrêter. Near restait immobile, ses yeux toujours fixés sur Mello. Il y avait dans son regard une lueur glacée mais étrange, que personne n'arrivait à expliquer, comme un mélange de fascination et de dégoût.

- Tu as fini ? demanda-t-il alors après un silence.

Le visage de Mello s'empourpra, soulignant alors la pâleur blême de ses lèvres. Tout son corps était raidi dans une position de lutte et tout le monde s'étonnait de le voir toujours debout, en face de Near, et non en train de le bourrer de coups de pied.

- Non, je n'ai pas fini.

Il serra davantage la feuille de papier qui avait formé une boule dans le creux de sa paume puis, dans un geste vif, il leva le bras et lança ce qu'il tenait sur Near. Le papier effleura à peine la poitrine de l'enfant qui ne baissa même pas les yeux.

- Profite bien de ton succès, Near. J'en ai pas fini avec toi, oh non. Tu ne m'auras pas une autre fois.

A cet instant, Matt décela dans le regard de Near une lumière vive qui disparut presque aussitôt. Le mélange de fascination et de dégoût avait laissé place à une autre émotion, plus profonde et secrète. De la curiosité.

- Si tu le dis, Mello.

La voix sembla flotter dans l'atmosphère, lourde d'implications que seuls Mello et Matt comprirent tout à fait. Et cela fut tout. Near détourna le regard, fixant autre chose, tel un roi qui a fini d'accorder une audience et retourne à des affaires plus nobles. Tout petit au milieu des autres qui recommencèrent alors à parler d'une voix basse et nerveuse, il donnait l'impression d'être loin de tout, inaccessible, une silhouette que l'on voyait mais que l'on ne touchait pas.

Mello claqua sa langue contre son palais en un signe de dédain puis furieusement quitta la salle commune, suivi par Matt encore impressionné par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Ce jour-là, pour les enfants de la Wammy's House, ce fut le commencement véritable de la rivalité entre Mello et Near.

* * *

Dans les semaines qui suivirent cet épisode marquant, Mello changea de façon alarmante. De l'enfant orgueilleux et populaire, aidant ceux en difficulté lorsqu'il avait du temps, il devint un garçon sombre, au visage toujours crispé par une réflexion complexe. Ses temps de loisirs diminuèrent et petit à petit il ne quitta pratiquement plus la bibliothèque, seulement pour manger, dormir et aller en classe. Matt, désemparé, ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'observer la transformation de son meilleur ami, le voyant à présent assis à une table, les joues rouges d'effort et de concentration, lisant et rédigeant des exercices supplémentaires qu'il ne rendait même pas.

Il perdit du poids et sa peau pâlit davantage, pendant que ses yeux se mettaient à flamboyer d'une rage perpétuelle, une lueur d'obsession qui déroutait et effrayait quelque peu ceux qui le regardaient. Sa démarche même était devenue plus lourde mais paradoxalement plus alerte, comme guettant à la moindre occasion la silhouette de Near. Il lui arrivait parfois de murmurer des choses à voix basse, en langue gaélique, si vite que cela ressemblait à une litanie, encore et toujours répétée jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrêtât d'un coup, comme brusquement éreinté. Les autres enfants, stupéfaits, l'observaient avec une certaine inquiétude car même si Mello devenait plus irritable, il ne perdait heureusement pas sa côte de popularité. Les autres le respectaient toujours, tels les fidèles d'un monarque déchu, tentant de lui changer les idées quand il affichait une mine trop grave.

Near, quant à lui, devint populaire à sa façon. Si Mello était semblable à un prince fougueux, Near était un tyran silencieux et imprévisible. Les autres respectaient son intelligence, sa puissance d'esprit, cette maîtrise d'analyse et de raisonnement mais en avaient peur malgré tout. Near était trop différent d'eux, ne semblait pas avoir de désirs d'enfant, ou même des gestes de son âge. Bien qu'il passait ses heures à jouer aux voitures, à faire des puzzles, à colorier, il se détachait des autres par sa façon de faire. Il ne semblait pas prendre de plaisir, même le plus simple et réjouissant sentiment d'allégresse lorsqu'un jeu était enfin terminé n'avait pas l'air de s'inscrire sur son visage. Il construisait, déconstruisait, et tout cela sans dire mot. La salle commune devint son territoire, son royaume. Il ne la quitta pratiquement jamais, presque toujours seul car aucun autre enfant n'osait y venir, même pour regarder la télévision. Une aura de glace enveloppait Near et gelait tous ceux qui tentaient de s'approcher.

Seule une petite fille essaya de devenir son amie. Elle s'appelait Linda, et avait le même âge que Mello. C'était une enfant joyeuse et chaleureuse qui passait outre les préjugés et les rumeurs. Son sourire était doux et ses mains toujours pleines de trace de peinture et d'encre, preuve évidente de son goût pour le dessin. La solitude de Near l'avait touchée et elle tenta pendant un temps de faire sa connaissance. Pendant plusieurs jours, elle resta dans la salle commune avec lui, dessinant dans son coin, levant de temps à autre les yeux pour observer l'enfant recroquevillé sur le tapis, plaçant une à une les pièces d'un puzzle. Après un temps, elle s'approcha de lui et engagea la discussion sur ses jeux, ses goûts. Near lui répondit sur un ton posé mais sans paraître réellement concerné par la petite fille. Cependant, à partir de ce jour, Linda fut l'une des seules à être réellement tolérée par Near. Il était évident qu'il ne ressentait rien pour elle mais il la supportait comme on peut supporter la construction d'un bâtiment devant sa fenêtre. Il ne lui parlait pratiquement jamais, mais répondait à ses questions comme un bon élève et, lorsqu'il en avait cessé, lui tournait le dos, signe que sa présence lui devenait trop agaçante.

La situation entre Mello et Near fut au début d'une violence inouïe, non pas par leurs altercations, mais justement par leurs absences de confrontation. Mello évitait Near le plus possible, tandis que Near ne cherchait de toute façon jamais à attirer l'attention de Mello. Leurs regards ne se croisaient que rarement, mais à chaque fois un courant électrique passait, vif comme une insulte silencieuse, puis ils détournaient la tête. L'atmosphère s'alourdissait à chaque contrôle, chaque copie rendue. L'écart entre les résultats entre Mello et Near était infime, des fois seulement d'un quart de point, mais cela suffisait pour que les yeux de Mello brillent davantage de colère ou que Near se fige dans une posture de parfaite indifférence.

Le prochain examen se rapprochait à toute vitesse et personne n'osait en parler, trop gêné par la situation présente. Certains chuchotaient des paris, des rumeurs, penchaient en faveur de Mello ou de Near. La différence entre eux était si ténue qu'il était difficile de décréter avec certitude qui était le plus fort des deux. C'était une lutte silencieuse, avide de résultat concret, dont la fin affichée sur le grand tableau inscrirait pour le reste de leur enfance leur place au sein de la Wammy's House.

Matt, pendant ce temps, ne disait rien. Les remarques à son sujet, le plaçant comme le 3ème meilleur enfant de l'orphelinat, ne lui faisaient aucun effet. Peu importaient ses propres résultats. La voix de L lui revenait sans cesse en mémoire, basse et métallique, hantant son esprit lorsque ses yeux se posaient sur Mello et Near.

_Je tolère la compétition, et si cela peut te faire avancer, soit._

Matt savait que L étudiait les deux enfants. Il voulait la compétition, la rivalité. Cependant, aux yeux de Matt, cela n'avait pas plus de sens que de vouloir aller au-delà de l'infini. Le niveau de Mello et Near était déjà si élevé que rien ne semblait pouvoir les rattraper. Ils étaient dans un domaine plus vaste, inconnu des autres, inconnu même de Matt. Ils appartenaient à une catégorie bien plus complexe que tous les autres de la Wammy's House.

C'étaient des génies dans le sens le plus pur du terme.

* * *

La veille de l'examen, Mello ne revit pas ses cours. Trop nerveux, il alla se coucher dès huit heures et demie. Il ne dormait pas quand Matt vint le rejoindre une heure plus tard. Enveloppé dans sa couverture, il murmurait de nouveau cette litanie en irlandais, parfaitement incompréhensible. Dans la pénombre ambiante, Matt aperçut ses petites mains faisant glisser les perles rouges et la croix du bijou qu'il ne quittait jamais. Ses doigts tremblaient mais ses yeux affichaient une expression décidée, fixant un objet au loin, un objectif que les autres ne voyaient pas.

Matt vint s'asseoir sur son lit, silencieux. Mello ne sembla même pas remarquer sa présence mais, au bout de quelques minutes, il cessa de chuchoter et baissa la tête, jouant machinalement avec son collier.

- Ce n'est qu'un examen, Mello, dit doucement Matt. Tu es le meilleur aux yeux de tous.

Mello secoua la tête et il émit une sorte de gémissement étouffé, comme s'il se mordait la lèvre. Lorsqu'il parla, sa voix était gonflée par des larmes qui ne coulaient pas encore.

- Pas aux yeux de L… Lui, il ne voit que le Premier. Le Premier, seulement, tu comprends ? Si je ne suis plus le meilleur, je ne verrai plus L, il verra Near et pas moi. Moi, je ne serai plus rien d'autre qu'un second, je ne verrai plus L, jamais.

Le débit de ses paroles accéléra, et sa voix monta d'une octave alors qu'il retenait les larmes d'angoisse et de fatigue cumulées depuis plusieurs semaines. Epuisé, le visage blême, il continuait pourtant de fixer le vague avec une détermination désespérée.

- Il ne me parlera plus, ne me racontera plus d'enquêtes…Tout ça, ce sera pour Near ! Juste Near ! Ce sale…

Il se tut, incapable de continuer à parler tellement sa gorge était serrée. Il se frotta les yeux bien qu'il n'y eut pas de larmes versées puis renifla bruyamment. Il lança un regard noir à Matt.

- Si tu rigoles, je te casse la figure, menaça-t-il d'une voix lourde.

Matt pensa que cela n'avait rien de drôle, bien au contraire. C'était la facette de Mello la plus triste qu'il eût jamais connue. Il fixa son ami et de nouveau pensa à cette rougeur timide, cette lumière dans ses yeux tandis qu'il avouait son admiration pour le détective. C'était une affection douloureuse et égoïste d'enfant, une émotion sans faux-semblants, un attachement véritable qui dépassait la simple relation « disciple-maître ». Est-ce que Near était capable de ressentir cela pour L ? C'était une totale énigme. Near ne semblait même pas se soucier de ses notes, et le nom du dieu des orphelins n'avait pas l'air de provoquer un enthousiasme grandissant chez lui. Il était pareil à un homme croyant à un culte pour sa propre tranquillité, évitant ainsi de s'attirer les foudres de la communauté.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Mello, dit Matt dans un murmure.

Il ne trouvait rien de plus consistant à dire. Mello le remarqua et son visage afficha une expression sombre qui resta gravée même lorsqu'il s'endormit.

* * *

Malgré les paroles rassurantes de Matt, Mello ne parvint pas à garder son sang-froid. Une semaine après l'examen, les résultats étaient affichés sur le tableau. Mello, le dos droit et les mains légèrement tremblantes, n'osa pas aller regarder.

- Vas-y pour moi, s'il te plaît, demanda-t-il à Matt d'une voix si faible que son ami sentit son cœur se serrer.

Il y avait encore plus de monde que la dernière fois, mais curieusement, personne ne parlait. Ils fixaient tous le tableau avec une expression grave et lointaine, sans montrer aucune surprise. Pour eux, le résultat avait démarqué l'un des deux enfants, le positionnant en situation de force et ce pour un temps indéterminé. C'était une réalité qu'il faudrait supporter et rappeler chaque jour. Matt, nerveux, poussa doucement les enfants qui le gênaient pour parvenir au tableau. Il demeura immobile devant les résultats.

NEAR : 600/600

MELLO : 599 ½ / 600

Pendant une seconde, il fut incapable de penser à quoi que ce soit. L'absurdité même de la situation était telle qu'il lui était impossible de faire le moindre geste. C'était ridicule, complètement irréel et pourtant, les chiffres ne mentaient pas, décidaient de la place de l'un ou de l'autre. Un sentiment d'incrédulité l'envahit et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se demanda pourquoi il avait accepté la proposition de Quillsh Wammy. Face à cette énormité, il regretta un court instant d'avoir recouvré la vue et d'être le témoin d'une bêtise aussi crasse.

Il ferma les yeux, une douleur lui vrillant les paupières. Ne pouvant en supporter plus, il remit correctement ses lunettes, tentant d'une manière misérable de cacher l'émotion qui le traversait. Il se détourna du tableau, traversa de nouveau le groupe agglutiné tout autour des résultats. Mello attendait, appuyé contre le mur, la tête baissée. Lorsqu'il vit Matt, son visage se décomposa. Il n'avait même pas besoin de connaître les chiffres exacts, c'était inutile. Même d'un centième de point, il aurait été battu de toute manière. La symbolique était là.

Il avait perdu.

Mello se redressa, silencieux. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Ses yeux exprimaient une telle détresse, une telle déception que Matt n'osa même plus le regarder. Les autres enfants tournèrent la tête vers Mello et le regardèrent sans mot dire, sans sympathie, sans pitié. Neutres. Prenant pour vrai ce que les résultats affichaient.

Mello secoua lentement la tête. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au tableau puis se dirigea vers la salle commune. Il y eut alors une charge de violence dans l'atmosphère, brusque, soudaine. Sentant le pire venir, Matt suivit Mello qui marchait d'un pas lourd, contenant une fureur bien plus vaste que la dernière fois.

Near était là, assis par terre, faisant décoller de sa main un avion de combat qu'il avait monté lui-même. Près de lui, sa copie était pliée en deux sous un cube en bois, comme s'il s'agissait d'une chose quelconque. Linda, pas très loin, dessinait, allongée à plat ventre, présence floue dans l'existence de Near. Les deux enfants relevèrent la tête au même moment lorsque Mello s'approcha d'eux.

Mello et Near se regardèrent.

Silence.

La main de Mello se serra en un poing, se leva.

Ce qui suivit ensuite se déroula si rapidement que Matt n'y crut pas sur le coup.

Linda poussa un cri perçant à l'instant où le poing de Mello vint frapper violemment la mâchoire de Near. Il y eut un bruit de craquement sonore dans toute la salle puis le corps de l'enfant retomba mollement sur le sol, comme celui d'une poupée. Mello, dans un bond, se jeta sur Near et continua à le frapper de façon aveugle, ne regardant même pas où ses coups tombaient.

Linda criait toujours, paralysée par l'horreur.

- Mello ! Mello, arrêtes ! Laisse-le ! cria Matt en se précipitant vers lui.

Mello, sans le regarder, le repoussa du bras. Ses forces, décuplées par une rage trop longtemps contenue, ne visaient qu'un seul but : faire souffrir l'enfant sous lui qui n'arrivait pas à se défendre. Les enfants autour de lui se mirent à crier à leur tour, tentèrent de l'arrêter mais c'était impossible. Mello ne voyait plus rien, ne sentait plus rien que cette émotion rouge de chair et de sang, ce désir de faire mal, cette pulsion qui l'envahissait de plus en plus. Il toisait le garçon aux cheveux blancs dont la peau était blessée, bleuie par les coups, engourdie par la douleur.

A ce moment, Mello fixa son attention sur le cou pâle et fragile de Near, ténu comme de l'air et sans réfléchir, il passa ses mains autour, pour voir, sentir la veine pulser entre ses doigts.

- MELLO !!

Les yeux de Near rencontrèrent les siens mais il n'y vit rien. Juste son reflet. Il n'y avait aucune émotion.

« Regarde-moi… Regarde-moi ! »

Il était toujours impassible, ne le regardant qu'avec indifférence, ou bien lui tournant le dos comme s'il n'était pas intéressant, l'écrasant du bout du pied comme il le ferait avec un insecte. Il faisait mal sans même en avoir envie, et passait à autre chose.

Soudain, Mello ressentit une douleur cuisante à l'œil gauche. Stupéfait, il lâcha prise et tomba en arrière, tandis que la chaleur désagréable du coup se propageait sur tout son visage. Near, le souffle haché, se redressa. Sa main droite serrait toujours son avion de combat avec tellement de forces que ses jointures en avaient blanchi.

Near l'avait frappé avec son jouet.

L'idée en elle-même était ahurissante.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?! fit une voix forte derrière la foule d'enfants.

Roger, le souffle court, bouscula la troupe agglutinée autour de Mello et Near. Il lui suffit d'un bref instant pour se rendre compte de la proportion des évènements. Au coin des lèvres de Near un peu de sang coulait lentement, gouttant sur son menton. L'enfant essuya d'un geste machinal et Mello sentit un nouveau frisson lui parcourir le dos en voyant le contraste du rouge et du blanc de la veste de Near. L'œil gauche de Mello commençait à noircir mais rien n'avait effacé de son visage l'émotion brûlante qui le consumait encore.

- Mello ! Near ! Je veux des explications !

Il y eut un silence gêné. Matt, atterré, lançait des regards à Mello qui ne relevait pas la tête, ses yeux fixés sur la manche ensanglantée de Near.

- C'est Mello, fit doucement Linda, hoquetant de sanglots qui continuaient à la submerger. Mello… Mello s'est jeté sur Near… Il l'a frappé, et Near n'a fait que se défendre… C'est la faute de Mello…

Fou de rage, Mello se redressa et se mit à proférer des injures en irlandais. Le ton était tellement acide et sauvage que la petite fille, ne comprenant pas un mot de ce qu'il disait, se remit à pleurer, plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles. Roger attrapa Mello par les épaules et le secoua durement.

- Ca suffit, Mello ! Arrête ça tout de suite !

Mello cessa de crier mais son regard était si noir que Linda ne parvint pas à sécher ses pleurs. Un garçon près d'elle lui prit la main et l'aida à se relever, avant de l'accompagner aux toilettes. Near ne leva même pas les yeux, ignorant complètement le fait que Linda l'avait défendu. Ce n'était pas important pour lui.

- Que tout le monde sorte ! lança Roger d'une voix puissante. Pas toi, Matt, ajouta-t-il au moment où l'enfant commençait à s'éclipser avec les autres. Tu restes là.

Matt murmura quelque chose en Russe qui ne devait pas être très flatteur mais ne bougea plus, fixant le sol avec toute l'attention dont il était capable. Mello se mordait la lèvre inférieure avec une telle force qu'elle commençait à blanchir entre ses dents. Near était immobile, toujours assis par terre. Le sang avait cessé de couler de sa bouche.

Roger soupira, attendant quelques secondes pendant le silence. Les trois garçons ne parlaient plus, évitant même de se regarder.

- Je veux des explications, répéta-t-il sur un ton plus doux mais toujours aussi ferme. Et personne ne sortira d'ici avant que je tire cette affaire au clair. Mello, pourquoi as-tu frappé Near ?

L'enfant eut un léger sursaut mais ne répondit pas. Enfermé dans sa rancune, il serra les dents.

- Mello, pourquoi ? Est-ce que Near a fait quelque chose qui ne t'a pas plu ?

Silence.

- Je n'aime pas sa tête, c'est tout.

Il y avait dans ces quelques mots une telle amertume, une telle absurdité des conséquences que Roger ne tenta pas d'approfondir.

- Near ?

Le petit garçon tournait à présent le dos à Mello, et ses mains blanches retiraient puis remettaient une aile de l'avion, la droite, la gauche, dans un petit « clic ».

- Si Mello m'a frappé, c'est pour ses propres raisons. Tout comme j'ai les miennes. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire.

Roger eut un regard surpris.

- Mello va te présenter des excuses, il n'avait pas à te frapper comme ça, c'est lui le fautif…

- Ce n'est pas la peine, l'interrompit Near sur un ton glacial d'où pointait une pointe d'agacement. Je ne vois pas pourquoi Mello me présenterait des excuses pour un acte dont il ne se sent pas désolé. Mello m'a frappé pour ses propres raisons. Je me suis défendu. C'est tout.

Roger, stupéfait, ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer puis se tut, incapable de tenir tête à Near. Mello leva les yeux et fixa Near pendant une seconde. Son visage se décomposa lentement, comme s'il se retenait de vomir. Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler si fort que Matt crut qu'il allait fondre en larmes, crier et se battre. Mello ne fit rien de tout cela mais son désarroi était tel qu'il aurait presque mieux valu qu'il se déchaîne.

- Tu me méprises à ce point.. Near ? demanda-t-il finalement d'une voix qu'il ne parvint pas à maîtriser. Même si je te frappe, même si je t'insulte… tu seras encore là à me dire que ce n'est pas la peine ?

Near ne répondit pas. L'aile droite, puis la gauche, il démembrait son avion d'un geste machinal, comme s'il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Mello eut une sorte de rire nerveux qui se brisa sous l'afflux des larmes qui le submergeaient. Matt, le cœur serré, voulut lui dire de se taire, que de parler avec Near était inutile mais il ne fit rien, regardant ailleurs, se maudissant pour sa propre lâcheté.

- C'est vraiment trop drôle…, dit Mello, riant une nouvelle fois. Je pourrais te tuer que tu t'en ficherais…

- Mello ! gronda Roger.

- Mais c'est la vérité, Roger ! répliqua Mello d'une voix soudainement furieuse. Il s'en fiche ! Tu comprends ça, qu'il s'en fiche de ce qu'on peut lui faire ! Rien ne l'intéresse, ni les examens, ni les autres enfants… ni L… RIEN ! Il S'EN FICHE !!

Fou de rage, incapable de se retenir, Mello éclata en bruyants sanglots qui le secouèrent avec force. Les joues humides de larmes, hoquetant, il se fit tout petit sur le sol, oubliant la honte et Near. Il pleurait comme jamais il n'avait pleuré. Near, à cet instant, daigna se retourner et regarda l'enfant qui se considérait être son rival, longtemps, sans manifester de pitié, ni de colère. Ses yeux froids s'attardèrent sur les lèvres de Mello qui tremblaient, remontèrent à ses yeux qui continuaient de verser des larmes et Matt vit, pendant un bref instant, ses mains déraper sur l'avion de combat. L'aile droite tomba sur le sol mais Near ne la ramassa pas.

- Je vais te tuer…, gronda Mello.

- Mello ? fit Matt.

D'un bond, Mello se redressa et continuant à pleurer, il lança un regard plein de haine à Near. Ce qu'il lui dit ensuite résonna longtemps dans la Wammy's House.

- TU ENTENDS ?? JE VAIS TE TUER, TE TUER DE MES PROPRES MAINS!! TU MERITES DE CREVER LA BOUCHE OUVERTE, DE CREVER COMME UN CHIEN QUE PERSONNE N'AIME ! JE TE FERAI BAIGNER DANS TON SANG AVANT DE T'ACHEVER, ORDURE !!

Near eut un très léger mouvement de recul, surpris d'entendre Mello hurler. Matt sentit un frisson passer le long de son échine, terrorisé par la violence des mots, par la folie qui y était implicite. Ne pouvant en supporter davantage, Mello se détourna du regard de Near et sortit de la salle commune en courant, éclatant de nouveau en sanglots. Matt ne le rejoignit pas aussitôt, encore sous le choc. Roger ne dit rien, tétanisé. Il y eut un long silence, lourd de menaces, tandis qu'au premier étage, la porte de la chambre de Mello se referma dans un claquement bruyant.

Matt serra le poing et fixa Near qui avait tout écouté sans avoir l'air de s'intéresser réellement aux menaces de Mello.

- Tu es content de toi ? dit-il d'une voix grondante.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répliqua Near, affichant pour la première fois depuis quelques temps un air agacé, comme si Matt ne méritait même son indifférence. Je n'ai rien fait de mal. Mello s'est énervé tout seul, sans l'aide de personne. Sa colère est le résultat de son complexe d'infériorité et de sa jalousie à mon égard. C'est tout.

Matt ne répondit pas aussitôt. Il regarda Near, ce tout petit garçon aux propos durs, aux vêtements blancs trop grands pour lui, ses yeux si froids et si vides et qui était si seul qu'il lui était inconcevable qu'un lien puisse être noué entre lui et le reste du monde.

- Oui, il est jaloux de toi, fit Matt après un temps de silence. Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Tu n'as rien fait de mal, mais tu n'as rien fait de bien non plus.

- Tu me détestes ? demanda Near sur un ton très légèrement amusé.

Matt secoua la tête, affichant un triste sourire.

- Oh non, pour te détester je devrai réellement éprouver des sentiments négatifs… Tu me fais juste terriblement pitié…

Quelque chose dans le regard de Near vacilla, comme la lumière d'une bougie brusquement éteinte.

- Entre nous, la pitié fait plus mal que la haine… Je ne te considère pas comme un ennemi, Near, continua Matt. Juste… comme quelqu'un qui ne mérite même pas qu'on le déteste… cat il est vraiment trop pitoyable…

- Matt, ça suffit ! aboya Roger, furieux.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Roger, c'est fini. Je n'ai plus rien à lui dire. De toute façon, il s'en fiche qu'on le méprise… Quoique…

Le visage de Near s'était assombri comme si chaque mot de Matt le plongeait dans une indifférence glacée. Il ne disait rien, mais ses mains crispées sur l'avion ne bougeaient plus.

- Tu refuses d'être ignoré… L'indifférence, tu la maîtrises mais tu ne supportes pas d'en être l'objet…

Matt se tut et un sentiment de vengeance le submergea comme une vague de chaleur, apaisante comme un feu de cheminée. Satisfait de lui, il eut de nouveau un léger sourire puis, ignorant Roger, il sortit à son tour de la salle.

Les larmes de Mello, ses hurlements résonnaient encore lui. Et il ne put s'empêcher de penser que Near était encore loin, très loin d'avoir payé.

* * *

Mello accusa durement le coup. Incapable de supporter sa défaite, la plus cuisante qu'il eût jamais connu, il ne put faire jaillir sa frustration autrement que par une réaction brutale de son organisme. Une fièvre le prit et malade, il demeura au lit, incapable de se lever pour dîner. Dans la cantine, les enfants chuchotaient et regardaient Matt, assis tout seul, silencieux et maussade. Le jeune garçon n'était pas retourné Mello. Il savait pertinemment que son ami aurait préféré mourir plutôt d'être vu dans cet état de déchéance, à pleurer tant qu'il lui était ensuite impossible de cligner des yeux sans avoir mal. Le corps tremblant, le ventre noué, il resta au lit, se mordant le poing quand des sanglots le reprenaient, espérant que ses larmes cesseraient quand Matt viendrait se coucher.

Matt soupira et fixa son repas d'un air morne. Il n'avait pas du tout faim. D'un geste lent de la fourchette, il tria ses légumes, rangea sa viande sur le côté droit de son assiette, ne pouvant répondre aux regards perplexes de ses camarades. Un peu plus loin, il entendait Linda pleurnicher encore en se rappelant la fureur de Mello à son égard tandis qu'elle se faisait réconforter par ses amis. En la voyant se faire cajoler par tout le monde, Matt ressentit une pulsion de colère, se retenant d'aller lui mettre la tête dans ses carottes cuites à la vapeur.

« Pathétique », songea-t-il avant de détourner le regard.

La silhouette blanche qu'il méprisait vivement était près de lui, à deux rangées, juste en face. Les yeux baissés, il mangeait rapidement, sans avoir l'air de se rendre compte même qu'il se nourrissait, comme si une partie de son cerveau était occupée à réfléchir à autre chose. Matt, avec une fascination morbide, examina ses mains, toutes blanches, tenant les couverts et découpant ses légumes, puis portant à sa bouche. Il regarda les mâchoires qui s'activaient vivement, sans entrain mais sans zèle non plus. On aurait dit un petit animal et subjugué, Matt le dévisageait.

Near, se sentant observé, releva la tête et le regarda à son tour de ses yeux sombres et froids, n'affichant ni surprise, ni colère d'être espionné. Il ne cessait pas de manger, amenant à ses lèvres une bouchée, ne quittant pas des yeux Matt qui avait l'impression d'avoir avalé de l'eau glacée et se répandant dans son estomac. Il se rappela leur altercation qui avait eu lieu seulement quelques heures auparavant et, amusé, il sourit doucement à Near, moqueur et fier. Ce dernier ne fit rien pendant un instant. Matt souriait toujours, hésitant même à éclater de rire tellement la situation était grotesque, qu'il était lui-même ridicule et que Near, tout figé, était le plus absurde d'entre eux, un clown triste habillé de blanc qui mangeait comme un animal furtif.

Near eut un léger mouvement de la main, comme s'il hésitait à continuer de manger. Puis, repoussant son assiette presque vide, il se leva et quitta le réfectoire sans rien dire. Quand il fut sorti, Matt baissa la tête, se grattant doucement la nuque. Et d'un coup, sans qu'il puisse se contrôler, il se mit à rire tout bas, un fou rire nerveux et irrépressible qui faisait mal au ventre et laissait titubant. Incapable de s'arrêter, il étouffa son rire avec sa serviette. Des enfants crurent qu'il pleurait.

Peut-être aurait-il mieux valu pleurer. Mais Mello pleurait déjà pour lui et il préférait trouver toute l'histoire complètement idiote, plutôt qu'insoutenable. Lorsqu'il se leva de table à son tour, il riait toujours, se tenant le ventre, une main toujours contre sa bouche.

* * *

Sous ses couvertures, grelottant puis étouffant, Mello pleurait encore un peu. Ses larmes coulaient toutes seules de ses yeux fatigués et le corps engourdi par la fièvre, il pressait son oreiller contre sa joue. Bien qu'épuisé, il n'arrivait à pas trouver le sommeil. A cette heure-ci, tout le monde devait être dans la salle commune, à regarder la télévision ou jouer. Matt y était et attendait l'heure la plus tardive pour aller se coucher. Mello eut une pensée toute particulière pour lui, et il se sentit un peu plus calme.

Plongé dans la pénombre, il remonta la couverture jusqu'à sa bouche, les yeux clos. Il se détestait profondément. Jamais il n'avait craqué de manière aussi violente, ni aussi puérile. Les quelques larmes qui avaient coulé depuis son arrivée à la Wammy's House n'étaient rien comparées à ce qu'il avait vécu quelques heures auparavant. Une tension, une fureur avait jailli de lui et son corps n'avait pas résisté. Il s'était effondré, hoquetant comme un vulgaire nouveau-né.

Il s'était effondré devant Near. Il avait pleuré devant lui, et ainsi avait fait prendre conscience au jeune garçon qu'il avait perdu, qu'il n'était plus le Premier.

- Non… Non, je veux pas, chuchota Mello d'un ton rageur. Je refuse que ce… cet… me prenne la première place.

« Qu'il me prenne L… »

De nouveau, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et poussant un gémissement sourd, il s'enveloppa de sa couverture comme barrière protectrice, oubliant le monde. Pourquoi devait-il supporter tout ça ? N'avait-il pas travaillé jusqu'à en perdre la raison ? L avait remarqué ses talents, et il l'avait regardé, lui, comme un disciple. Un successeur. Mello se mordit la lèvre en se rappelant du visage de L, ce visage qui affichait cette étrange expression sans mensonge ni sentiment, et ses mains tièdes qui pressaient quelques fois ses épaules, doucement. Ce contact paisible qui agissait comme un baume. Ces mains que Mello aurait voulu tenir, poser contre ses joues et pleurer sur ces doigts, lorsqu'épuisé il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Il voulait encore entendre la voix grave et profonde du détective et sentir cette effluve de sucre qui le précédait et annonçait son arrivée.

Soudain, il se figea. La porte venait de s'ouvrir et une personne était entrée dans la chambre. Retenant son souffle, Mello attendit qu'on allume la lumière, lui brûlant d'avance les yeux. Il resta dans le noir. Il entendit des pas, la porte se refermer. Il ressentait la présence de celui qui était entré comme une source de chaleur désagréable et par un étrange réflexe, se fit encore plus petit sous les couvertures, croyant ainsi se cacher.

- Mello…

Le jeune garçon sursauta. Son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre et incapable de répondre, il ne put empêcher les larmes qui lui étaient venues de couler à nouveau. Son visage se tordit une grimace et oubliant sa honte, il se mit à hoqueter, à gémir tandis que ses sanglots se faisaient de plus en plus douloureux.

Il était là, debout, regardant son corps caché tressaillir. N'affichant aucune émotion particulière.

- L…, ne me regarde pas, s'il te plaît, fit doucement Mello, lui tournant le dos. Je suis désolé, je ne veux pas que tu me regardes…

Malgré ses supplications, il sentit le poids du corps de L sur son lit. Assis près de lui, mais cependant assez loin pour ne pas le gêner, L le fixait, silencieux. Il y eut un long moment où ni l'un ni l'autre ne firent un mouvement. Mello, honteux, avait doucement cessé de pleurer comme si la présence de L avait suffi pour l'apaiser. Le détective ne disait toujours rien mais sa respiration se faisait entendre, régulière, attentive. Hésitant un instant, Mello découvrit son visage et fixant le mur, il resta muet.

Ce fut à ce moment que L prit la parole.

- Je suis au courant, dit-il.

Mello se redressa. Ses yeux habitués à l'obscurité devinaient la silhouette fine de L, accroupi sur les draps, les avant-bras posés sur ses genoux. Il sentait la chaleur de son regard posé sur lui comme une main l'empoignant doucement, ne le lâchant pas. Mello n'avait plus envie de pleurer à présent, c'était parfaitement inutile. Auprès de L, ses émotions se diluaient telle de la peinture dans un verre d'eau, devenaient plus claires et perdaient de leur intensité. Cette sensation douce à l'intérieur de son cerveau se réveilla et, immobile, il attendit.

- Je pense que tu devines ma réaction par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé, Mello, continua L à voix basse. Je n'en dirai pas davantage.

Mello se renfrogna.

- Très bien, murmura-t-il. Je suis désolé.

- Tu ne l'es pas, Mello. Mais ce n'est pas important.

En disant ces mots, L eut un léger mouvement de la main, dissipant toutes les tensions que leur conversation aurait pu avoir. Indifférent à l'amertume et au regret, il reporta toute son attention sur Mello, et tout en réfléchissant amena son pouce à ses dents et en mordilla la peau.

- Que tu sois désolé n'est pas ce qui important dans cette affaire. Pour être franc, le fait que tu aies frappé Near ne me regarde pas. Je ne l'approuve pas mais je ne m'y attache pas non plus. Tu as fait ce que tu jugeais normal de faire.

L inclina légèrement la tête, fixant toujours Mello. Sa voix n'avait divulgué aucune trace de colère ou de déception. Il avait cette intonation neutre et posée qu'il prenait lorsqu'il étudiait avec attention une affaire particulièrement complexe.

- Toutefois, reprit-il après un court instant de silence, je juge impardonnable ta réaction première. Tu as montré ta rage lorsque tu es arrivé deuxième, et ce devant tout le monde. Tu n'as pas jugé utile de faire le point sur la situation : tu étais tout seul, devant Near qui avait autour de lui assez de personnes pour te casser la figure. Je sais que les autres n'aiment pas Near. Mais n'oublie pas ceci : les êtres humains sont doués d'un sentiment de protection qui vient du fait qu'ils vivent en communauté. Une telle violence les a secoués et c'est seulement parce que Near s'est défendu tout seul que les autres ne sont pas intervenus.

Mello ne dit rien mais sentit une chaleur de honte empourprer ses joues. Les paroles fluides de L étaient directes et précises, frappant là où Mello avait senti une faiblesse bien des heures avant. Serrant les lèvres, il ne répondit pas. Il ne trouvait aucun argument et dans le contexte même de la conversation, il n'était pas en mesure de répliquer. L parlait. Il devait par conséquent se taire.

- J'ai parlé à Roger. Il n'y aura pas de sanction, pour cette fois. Ensuite, ce sera à Roger de décider. Pour cette fois, cette fois seulement, je vais fermer les yeux et me convaincre que tu n'as jamais réagi comme tel. Après, tu devras accepter les conséquences que tes crises de nerf. Entendu ?

Mello ne dit rien mais son silence fut une réponse suffisamment éloquente. L'enfant arrivait à voir de mieux en mieux l'expression du visage du détective et reconnut alors ce léger mouvement de la tête qu'il faisait quand il contenait ses émotions et laissait paraître une neutralité.

- Tu ne vas plus venir me voir ? demanda Mello brusquement lorsqu'il vit ce mouvement de tête.

L n'eut pas un geste de recul mais Mello sut qu'il était surpris. Il n'avait pas besoin de réaction physique, il le ressentait, comme il entendait l'appel doux dans son esprit, cet appel qu'il partageait avec L et qui le rendait si vulnérable.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça, Mello ? Est-ce que j'ai été distant avec toi ? Mon attitude t'a parue déplacée ?

- Non, non, ce n'est pas ça…, répondit Mello en baissant les yeux.

Ses joues lui brûlaient et gêné, il pressa la couverture contre son visage.

- Je… Je n'ai pas réussi à rester Premier, dit-il d'une voix tremblante, sentant sa gorge se serrer. Je… je voulais tellement le rester, mais Near a été plus fort que moi, et il m'a dépassé. Et maintenant, tu vas t'occuper de lui, non ? Parce… Parce qu'il est le Premier, maintenant…

Les larmes ne coulaient pas mais il les sentait, prisonnières, fièrement cachées devant L. Le jeune homme ne disait rien, et réfléchissait, toujours accroupi, la tête inclinée et sa chaleur diffuse sur le lit.

- J'ai dû décevoir tes espérances, finit Mello, découragé.

Il y eut un nouveau silence.

- Mello…

L'enfant, abasourdi, sentit la présence de L se rapprocher de lui et l'odeur de sucre lui parvint, douce, apaisante. L était ce genre de personnes qui mettaient les autres mal à l'aise mais qui paradoxalement donnait envie qu'on le touche, comme pour prouver qu'il existait, solide, et vivant. Mello eut une émotion étrange, amère, et réfréna son terrible désir de se blottir contre L et d'entendre son cœur, son souffle, toucher ses muscles pour le savoir là, auprès de lui. Il eut de nouveau cette adoration aveugle qui le parcourut en courants électriques, physique, sauvage. Il aurait voulu le palper et pleurer, pleurer comme jamais et perdu devant tout ce qu'il éprouvait, il resta immobile quand il sentit alors, doucement, dans un geste lent, la main de L se poser sur sa joue.

C'était un geste qui possédait tant de significations différentes que Mello ne préféra plus y penser et, le corps raide, il inclina à son tour la tête à la manière de L, diffusant sur tout son visage l'empreinte brûlante du détective, le marquant dans sa chair. Il sentit la paume sèche, les doigts longs et agiles près de sa bouche et perçut un arôme de café, léger, qui lui donna même un peu faim. Lentement, il posa ses propres mains sur celle de L et la toucha, deux fois. Ce fut tout. L s'éloigna de nouveau, se leva, allant vers la porte. Mello sentait encore la chaleur de sa main sur son visage, et il eut envie de sourire, pour rien.

- Mello, tu as énormément de potentiel, dit enfin L comme si rien ne s'était passé et qu'il s'était toujours trouvé debout, à observer Mello pleurer. Cependant, tu n'en prends conscience que lorsqu'il n'y a personne d'autre autour de toi. Near est exceptionnellement doué mais ne semble en prendre conscience que lorsqu'il y a quelqu'un près de lui. Je ne parle pas d'amitié ou de haine. Je parle de reconnaissance. Mello, tu ne fixes pas Near dans les yeux, tu ne le vois que comme supérieur à toi.

« Mais c'est vrai… », ne put s'empêcher de penser Mello à contrecœur.

- Tu as tort, répliqua L, devinant ses pensées. C'est en voyant quelqu'un comme supérieur qu'on ne prend pas conscience de sa propre force. Tu dois considérer Near comme un rival, et le traiter comme tel. Toujours. Je ne cesserai pas de travailler avec toi, Mello. Il faut juste que tu saches que tu n'es plus seul à être un génie et que par conséquent, je travaillerai également avec Near. Mello… tu dois regarder Near en face et non plus à le suivre de loin. Prouve-lui ta force et là, il te considérera comme un rival. Un égal.

Sur ces mots, L ouvrit la porte et quitta la chambre, laissant Mello désemparé. Le cœur battant, l'enfant toucha son visage et soupira. Il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu beaucoup, que tout son travail avait été gâché. Cependant, à travers cette déception, il eut une pensée lucide, glaciale pour celui qui l'avait battu. Ce regard froid, indifférent, ce mouvement de la main tournant une mèche de ses cheveux, ces lèvres qui lui avaient murmuré quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas compris étaient à présent les possessions d'un garçon qu'il haïssait d'une colère raisonnée.

L venait de lui faire une leçon qu'il n'allait pas oublier de sitôt.

* * *

Dans le couloir obscur, une porte s'ouvrit peu après le départ de L. Les yeux de Near, inexpressifs, ne regardaient rien en particulier. Doucement, à pas furtifs, il sortit de sa chambre et alla jusqu'à la porte de Mello. Silencieux, il contempla le bois, la poignée tiédie par la paume du détective qui était parti et doucement, la nettoya de sa manche où du sang avait séché et bruni. Il ne le vit pas dans le noir.

En bas, il entendait vaguement les voix des autres enfants, distinguait la lumière et la musique mais bercé par le silence de l'étage il demeura immobile, le regard attentif. Les paroles de L avaient une sonorité désagréable dans sa mémoire, fausse et il secoua la tête pour les oublier un temps.

Puis, sans un bruit, il s'appuya contre la porte, eut une inspiration lui saisissant tout le corps, et resta là, la joue pressée contre le bois. Il sentit un engourdissement en lui mais ne bougea pas. Il sentait l'appel doux dans son cerveau, comme une chaleur agréable et il attendait un mot, une parole.

Il avait en mémoire l'image de l'enfant aux yeux d'orage, qui dans la lumière dorée, avait écrit sur un cahier, une jambe croisée sur l'autre, bougeant son pied sous l'effet des émotions qui le tenaillaient. Ce regard qui avait complété une partie de son être et qu'il observait, patient.

Il ferma les yeux, pensif.

Quelque chose changeait en lui.

Son cœur.

_**A suivre...**_


	6. Deuxième Partie, Chapitre II Faiblesse

Bonjour à tous ! Excusez-moi encore pour tout ce retard. Plusieurs mois ont passé depuis le dernier chapitre et j'en suis désolée. Le manque d'inspiration, de motivation, et parfois de temps a fait que ce n'est que maintenant que vous pouvez enfin avoir le deuxième chapitre de cette partie, l'un des chapitres les plus importants de l'histoire. J'ai préféré prendre du temps pour ne pas bâcler ce chapitre et surtout retranscrire parfaitement mes pensées.

Pour ce chapitre, quelques petits points :

_1. Un chapitre essentiellement placé du point de vue de Mello et moins long que le précédent (qui est quand même un total de 50 pages Word). Il est évident que c'est mon personnage préféré, et également mon préféré à écrire. Toutefois, ce n'est pas la seule raison. Ce chapitre tourne principalement autour de lui pour la simple raison qu'il va considérablement changé sa propre histoire et le reste des chapitres à venir. Ne vous en faites donc pas, Near, Matt et également L auront toujours des tas de parties pour eux._

_2. Il y a dans ce chapitre des mentions à la drogue, et bien que cela peut paraître choquant, surtout pour des garçons aussi jeunes, je l'assume parfaitement. _

_3. Comme toujours, j'espère avoir réussi à rendre un L et un Near assez IC pour cette histoire. _

_4. Une petite précision, ici je dis "Raito" et non "Light" Yagami. Les puristes me cracheront dessus pour ne pas utiliser le nom pur mais je trouve Raito bien plus agréable. Encore une fois, ce n'est qu'une affaire de goût.  
_

Comme toujours, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

_**LES ENFANTS DE LA RAISON**_

Ta vie importe plus que tes sentiments.

Cette phrase, L se l'était appropriée, l'avait tatouée dans son esprit avec autant de force que s'il se l'était planté dans la cuisse tel un bout de verre brûlant. La douleur avait été atroce, un déchirement, puis tout s'était apaisé devant ses yeux qui fixaient le corps froid de sa mère. Il avait alors, en domptant cette partie de lui-même, réussi à se fixer un objectif : celui de n'avoir aucune faiblesse, qu'elle fût physique ou mentale, tout cela causée par une personne de son entourage. Logiquement, froidement, le jeune garçon se mit alors à évaluer les dommages, ce qui serait en mesure de l'attrister, le décevoir, le briser au plus profond de lui et faisait des calculs, des tests, pour aller au-delà des limites, examinant l'être humain de son regard impénétrable.

Wammy avait été la première personne à effleurer son être, depuis ce jour où il lui avait offert le caramel, la récompense de leur premier jeu. Et bientôt, ce fut une silhouette, petite, légère, d'un enfant tout en noir qui s'était mis à pleurer quand il l'avait vu. Il se rappela de sa nuque, si fragile, qu'il aurait pu briser si jamais quelque chose, il ne savait quoi, était sur le point de se produire. Il ne savait pas encore la vérité derrière les yeux sombres de l'enfant, mais avait discerné cette émotion qui avait franchi toutes les barrières, sans pudeur, ni honte, et qui l'avait plus qu'effleuré. La main qui écrivait sur le cahier, frémissante, les jambes croisées qui tremblaient et cette rougeur avide de savoir, L connaissait tout cela. Les faiblesses potentielles de se voir chavirer physiquement par la peau douce de l'enfant qui grandissait et devenait beau, mentalement par cet appel dans son cerveau qui le reliait à lui.

Il y eut cette simple fois où il eut envie de quelqu'un. Un désir physique et sans arrière-pensée, crument. Et ce n'était pas Mello. Bien que ce désir fût brut, grossier, incomplet, il n'en demeura pas moins bouleversant pour le corps du détective qui approchait alors de ses vingt-quatre ans. Ce fut une faiblesse qu'il ne put jamais oublier, quand bien même la voix impitoyable de Lian refaisait surface, et qu'il avait encore l'impression furtive de sentir les cheveux de sa mère glisser sur sa joue, et ses lèvres l'embrasser sur le front.

Il était arrivé à cet examen d'entrée pour Tôdai, le 17 Janvier 2004. Très précisément. Tous les détails lui revenaient et lentement, quand il fermait les yeux, il s'en rappelait : l'odeur d'un thermos de café d'un des examinateurs, le chemisier rouge à carreaux d'une femme qui s'était mise à pleurer avant le début de l'épreuve, le contact lisse de la table sous ses orteils tandis qu'il s'asseyait. C'étaient des particules d'images, comme des photos prises par quelqu'un d'autre puis découpées en de minuscules fragments. L s'était assis, avait considéré d'un œil vague sa copie puis avait attendu, cachant une fébrilité qu'il n'avait guère plus connue depuis quelques temps.

Il attendait celui qu'il soupçonnait d'être Kira. Le tueur. Peu importait à présent ses propres convictions, il était prêt.

Il le vit arriver, seul, les mains dans les poches, dans la grande salle déjà remplie de lycéens ambitieux. Son expression était douce, mais ferme à la fois, sérieuse et détendue. Il n'avait pas plus de dix-huit ans, d'après ce que L avait lu dans son dossier. Avec une démarche fluide, comme s'il s'avançait sur un sol différent du commun des mortels, le jeune homme s'était assis à trois rangées de celle de L, droit et attentif. L vit sa nuque sous ses cheveux clairs, et il sut qu'elle était fragile, malgré toute la force et le charisme qui émanait de ce corps à l'apparence sage. Il sut qu'il aurait pu briser cette peau, et entendre l'exhalation de celui qu'il soupçonnait d'avoir tué des centaines, voire des milliers de criminels.

- Vous, numéro 162… Asseyez-vous correctement ! fit à cet instant un examinateur à L qui ne quitta pas la nuque des yeux.

Le dos du jeune homme eut un mouvement gracieux et il y eut comme un ralenti quand son visage se tourna vers celui de L. Ses yeux se fixèrent dans les siens, curieux, mais glacés, profonds. Et L eut envie de ce corps, une faiblesse physique instantanée, il comprit le sourire du père quand il avait dit « Raito est un beau garçon… mais qui attire les autres d'une façon différente… ». Il y avait cette attirance fulgurante, brutale, et L n'y avait pas échappé, cette image qui n'apparaissait pas sur les écrans de télévision, les caméras que L avait fait poser pour espionner le jeune garçon. Au-delà des sentiments, il avait été traversé par ce beau visage, aux traits d'une régularité propre, peut-être classique mais fine et dotée d'un accent cru sous la surface. Il jeta un œil sombre sur les lèvres fines qui étaient serrées en une expression neutre, les joues, et le cou si fragile.

Raito Yagami avait été une de ses faiblesses.

Mais ce n'était pas la première. Ni la plus importante.

_**CHAPITRE II**_

_**FAIBLESSE**_

[Promesse. Perdre quelque chose.]

_28 Novembre 2003, Angleterre, comté de Hampshire, Winchester._

Quand la cloche sonna, tous les élèves se levèrent dans un même mouvement, certains ayant déjà rangé leurs affaires quelques minutes auparavant. Le professeur de latin, une jeune femme aux traits tirés par la fatigue, nota sur le tableau les devoirs à faire pour la semaine d'après puis s'en alla la première d'un pas vif.

Lorsqu'il se mit debout, le jeune garçon jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son ami et eut une seconde de flottement, une pensée vague qui ne voulait rien dire. Mello avait grandi, tout comme lui, comme tous ceux de leur classe. Cette période de leur existence nommée l'adolescence avait commencé à s'emparer d'eux, à se faire remarquer sur leur visage par l'acné, les gestes gauches, et les groupes de plus en plus détachés des garçons et des filles. Il y avait le chuchotement des amoureux, les baisers dans le grand parc, les bruits de pas la nuit entre les chambres. Les relations avaient évolué, et leur intelligence également.

Matt retira ses lunettes de ses yeux verts. La lumière éblouissante de cette journée d'automne avait été obscurcie par des nuages et la sensation douloureuse sur ses paupières s'était doucement apaisée. Le regard à nu, il surprit le trouble d'une fille de sa classe qui eut un mouvement vif avant de se précipiter vers la sortie de la classe, les joues empourprées. Matt eut un léger sourire, un sentiment de fierté s'emparant de lui, puis s'approcha de Mello qui avait fini de ranger ses affaires. Il était toujours le dernier à sortir, notant tout ce qui était indispensable à retenir du cours. Ses cheveux blonds, lisses, eurent un reflet sombre quand il passa devant le rayon de lumière traversant les arbres du parc.

Mello avait grandi, doucement, mais l'évolution était parfaitement visible. Du petit garçon de taille moyenne, à l'air belliqueux et au sourire moqueur, Mello était devenu un jeune homme mince, au visage extrêmement expressif, et aux traits plus fins que dans son enfance. Il était plus beau qu'avant, mais également, de manière paradoxale, plus sauvage dans son apparence. Il y avait quelque chose de cru dans son visage, son nez un peu long, ses canines qu'il aimait découvrir pour provoquer les autres, ses yeux à l'éclat noir et brûlant. Toujours habillé de noir, marchant de cette façon alerte et lourde à la fois, il demeurait toujours l'un des meilleurs de l'orphelinat. A côté de lui, Matt n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir changé. Sa voix avait mué, comme celle de Mello qui avait à présent un accent cassé et grondant, et son allure avait perdu un peu de son côté maladroit. Son accent russe coulait toujours doucement comme des pierres, et ce qui avait fait le sujet des moqueries devenait une étrange manière de séduire les jeunes filles de la Wammy's House. Il y avait en Matt cet aspect drôle et cruel, nonchalant qui faisait tourner la tête aux plus sérieuses.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on a après ? demanda Matt à Mello qui avait passé sa sacoche sur son épaule.

- Histoire et Origines des Religions, répondit Mello aussitôt, tenant dans sa paume son agenda.

Matt fronça les sourcils.

- Ca doit être ton option, dit-il après un moment de silence. Je n'ai pas ce cours. Moi c'est Informatique spécialisée. On se retrouve plus tard ? J'aurai besoin d'un coup de pouce…

- Pas possible, fit sèchement Mello. Je suis déjà pris.

Quelque chose passa sur son visage et il détourna les yeux, même s'il entendit plus qu'il ne vit le sourire de Matt qui tapota doucement son bras.

- Comment va-t-il, au fait ? L..., ajouta-t-il à voix basse quand bien même le grand couloir était vide.

- Ca va, dit Mello d'une voix détachée. Il vient de terminer une enquête un peu compliquée, donc on se verra ce soir à la bibliothèque.

En disant ces mots, il regarda ailleurs, mais malgré tout Matt discerna ce léger frémissement qui parcourait doucement ses joues et les faisait brûler, sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher. Insolent et cependant loyal, le jeune garçon ne dit pas un mot sur la réaction de son ami, souriant seulement davantage.

- Vous allez discuter de… ?

- Oui, oui, l'interrompit Mello en marchant un peu plus vite. Allez, avance, qu'on ait un peu de temps avant le prochain cours.

- Tu devrais faire attention à l'intonation de ta voix, dit soudain une voix glacée derrière eux. Tu pourrais facilement te faire repérer, ainsi que L.

Contrairement à ce que Matt aurait pu croire, Mello ne sursauta pas. Son pas ralentit jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement puis, presque tranquillement, il se retourna dans une posture à la fois détachée et hostile. Un paradoxe qui semblait parfaitement s'adapter à Mello. Malgré les années, Near n'avait pratiquement pas changé. Une différence de taille avait été le grand chamboulement de sa préadolescence et tout le monde pressentait qu'il demeurerait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours la silhouette chétive et recroquevillée connue de l'orphelinat. Les traits de son visage avaient à présent une très légère empreinte de maturité lentement gagnée et incrustée en lui, tandis que ses yeux gardaient cet éclat froid, indifférent, presque vivant d'un rythme différent du reste de son corps.

Il s'était déplacé de manière si posée et légère que ni Matt ni Mello ne l'avaient entendu. Appuyé contre le mur du couloir, jouant avec un cube de couleurs accroché à un porte-clés sans aucune clé, il les dévisageait avec autant attention qu'il pouvait fixer ses aliments dans son assiette à la cantine : une indifférente complète.

- Bien le bonjour, Near, déclara d'une voix faussement chaleureuse Matt en faisant un signe de la main. Hormis le fait qu'il est extrêmement impoli de s'incruster dans les conversations des autres, ce que tu viens de faire, tu ne trouves pas que la journée est d'une beauté superbe ? Oh, désolé, je viens de me rappeler que tu es trop occupé à t'incruster dans les conversations des autres pour remarquer un détail aussi insignifiant que la beauté d'une journée d'automne.

Near ne réagit pas, complètement imperméable aux mots de Matt, ce que ce dernier savait pertinemment. Il lui était juste bon d'aiguiser ses piques sur le jeune albinos, de temps en temps, pour le simple plaisir de parler. Mello, silencieux, n'avait eu aucun geste pour arrêter son ami, mais un éclat dans ses yeux était plein d'amusement et de rage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

- Te prévenir, répondit aussitôt Near sur un ton monocorde.

Near était connu pour ne dire que le nécessaire. Mello, quand l'humeur de provoquer Near n'était pas au rendez-vous, jouait le jeu de finir le plus vite possible tout début de conversation avec son rival.

- De quoi ?

- Ce soir, L te prendra plus tard. A 17h30.

Mello fronça les sourcils. Matt vit qu'il réfrénait la question « Pourquoi ? ». Trop de temps perdu à parler avec Near, il n'était pas d'humeur à cela.

- D'accord, dit-il enfin après un temps de silence, puis il se détourna et recommença à marcher, le pas légèrement plus raide qu'auparavant.

Surpris, Matt le laissa partir devant avant de s'approcher de Near qui s'apprêtait à retourner e salle.

- Pourquoi un retard ? demanda-t-il.

Near le regarda un moment –au moins le regardait-il, ce qui n'était pas rien- et eut un léger soupir où Matt entendit clairement du dédain.

- Remonte dans la Liste, d'abord. Alors peut-être que tu sauras pourquoi.

Et sur ces mots, il s'en alla aussi doucement et silencieusement qu'il était venu. Matt, encore surpris comme si Near l'avait giflé, considéra pensivement le couloir à présent vide, une main sur son front tiède.

- Mais… quel connard ! lança-t-il sur un ton trop léger pour être naturel.

* * *

- Je suis L.

Les mots étaient tombés tel un couperet et L avait senti une excitation passer de ses lèvres jusqu'à ses pieds, tandis que la nuque devant lui, avait eu une sorte de roideur, comme celle d'un lapin après le coup fatal. L'image plut au détective qui attendit la réponse de celui qu'il soupçonnait être Kira. Lentement, Raito eut ce même mouvement du dos, gracieux et d'une unité de gestes parfaite, prit la main de L dans la sienne et la serra. Sa poignée de main était aussi précise et calculée que l'expression de son visage : chaude, mais sèche, et également très prolongée.

- Si c'est vrai, j'ai beaucoup de respect et d'admiration pour toi, répondit-il enfin d'une voix claire, détachant bien tous les mots.

L le dévisagea, continuant toujours à jouer son rôle.

- Si je me suis présenté, c'est parce que je serais intéressé par ton aide dans cette affaire.

Ses yeux, d'une noirceur métallique, ne quittaient pas une seule parcelle de la peau, du corps de Raito de ses doigts à ses cils et une chaleur commença à monter dans son corps, petit à petit. Lorsqu'ils s'assirent lors de cette cérémonie d'entrée à Tôdai, il se rendit compte qu'il était parcouru d'une excitation allant au-delà de ses espérances et de ses propres limites. Lentement, il mordit la peau de son pouce, toute son attention focalisée sur le jeune homme assis près de lui, écoutant d'une oreille distraite le reste des discours. Il nota la façon sérieuse de Raito de s'assoir, les poings sur les genoux, comme un enfant appliqué, le regard rivé sur la scène. Son profil était fin, presque plus beau encore que lorsqu'il était de face, et aucun muscle de son visage n'exprimait d'émotion particulière, ni ennui, ni amusement. Habillé de ce costume sobre, il semblait presque prêt pour n'importe quelle cérémonie, mariage ou enterrement. Raito était le genre de personnes à aller partout, immobile, figé dans le temps, et pour cela, incroyablement détachées du reste du monde.

Le temps passa et ce fut la fin de la cérémonie. Dehors, l'air était frais et les pétales des cerisiers tombaient doucement, plein de poésie dont L n'avait pas conscience, n'ayant justement pas l'esprit poétique. Il y avait cependant l'image de Raito, marchant comme en-dehors de cette dimension.

- Yagami ! Yagami ! lança L tout en se dirigeant vers la voiture que Wammy avait rapprochée de l'université.

Le jeune homme le fixa, franc et impassible.

- Merci pour aujourd'hui…, dit-il après une légère pause.

Une intonation passa dans sa voix, presque délicate, mais qui reflétait cette chaleur montant en lui, un désir grossier. Quelque part, une partie du visage de Raito eut un frémissement microscopique, et inconsciemment, cette intonation du désir avait été perçue, dans le double œil de Raito, et celui de Kira.

- Non, c'est moi qui te remercie, répondit poliment Raito, souriant du coin des lèvres, les yeux toujours froids.

L eut une dernière image de Raito, puis s'engouffra dans la limousine, silencieux. Wammy l'avait regardé et reconnu ce regard.

Ce même regard quand il était avec Mello.

* * *

Ses jambes croisées avaient toujours le même tressaillement mais la rougeur de ses joues s'était estompée, tandis qu'il se concentrait pour prendre des notes.

- Tu le savais, toi ?

- Pardon ?

- Que BB… avait pris ton nom ? demanda Mello, appuyant sa main sur sa joue, fixant le détective assis près de lui.

Il y eut un silence dans la bibliothèque, puis lentement, Mello entendit un étrange bruit provenant de L : un long soupir, très las, qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Depuis la première fois où ils s'étaient rencontrés en ce lieu, L n'avait pas changé, à la manière de Near. Son regard s'était peut-être fait plus perçant encore, la peau plus pâle mais il demeurait le même, aussi imperméable au reste, si désinvolte.

- Oui, dit-il enfin après un temps, mais ceci est pour une autre fois.

Sur le ton de la conclusion, il jeta un bref coup d'œil au livre de Mello que ce dernier referma aussitôt, posant son stylo sur la table. Les bras sur ses genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine, L se releva, le dos voûté, appuyé contre la vitre. La nuit était tombée, et il faisait sombre dans la grande salle. Près du bureau des emprunts, une lampe brillait faiblement, les dévorant d'une ombre poussiéreuse et vieille.

Cela faisait bien longtemps que L n'avait pas vu Mello, peut-être plusieurs mois, le jeune garçon l'ignorait. Il était rare que L reste plus de quelques jours à la Wammy's House et certains de leurs entretiens, autrefois longs de plusieurs heures, pouvaient à présent durer vingt minutes au maximum. Au fil des années, les études que L avait fait faire à Mello avaient pris des caractères bien spécifiques, allant de l'apprentissage de différentes langues à une éducation en psychologie. Mello n'était cependant pas dupe ; tous les mots que L lui prononçaient sur un ton de secret étaient dits également à Near, dans un souci d'entretenir leur force et leur rivalité. La seule force de l'enfant était l'unique confession de L : ses enquêtes détaillées, décrites et racontées avec de grandes précisions. Quand bien même L ne l'avait pas clairement dit, Mello était convaincu que ces histoires, ces récits sur les années où il n'avait pas connu le détective. Il était conscient de l'arme dont il était en possession et ainsi, impatient comme un petit garçon, il attendait l'instant où L refermait ses livres, assis dans sa posture si étrange et habituelle, avant de recommencer l'histoire à l'endroit précis où il s'était arrêté des semaines voire des mois plus tôt. L'affaire de BB était la plus importante de toute sa vie et docile, Mello prenait des notes en des abréviations de sa composition. L le laissait faire, parfaitement au courant ; il savait que Mello était bien trop intelligent pour laisser quiconque lire ces entretiens et, approuvant d'un signe de tête, continuait à parler comme jamais.

Les traits de Mello étaient tirés par la fatigue mais ses yeux brûlaient d'une lueur, forte et si indécise que L le fixa encore une minute avant de recommencer à parler. Dans cette atmosphère obscure, tout semblait plus intime, dans le sens où il s'agissait d'une intimité nouvelle, à la façon de corps enlacés. Il était rare que les confessions de L se terminent ainsi, et que le détective ne renvoie pas après l'élève, très sérieux. On avait l'impression que pour une fois, L désirait prendre son temps, savourant la pénombre, le dos glacé par la vitre derrière lui.

- Si tu me parlais de toi, Mello…, tu me sembles soucieux.

La voix de L résonna, vibra au fond de Mello qui eut un sursaut dans tout le buste.

- Tu grandis, ajouta L, en le dévisageant si profondément que Mello sentit une chaleur dans tout son corps, comme s'il s'était retrouvé soudainement nu. Une phrase aussi stéréotypée dans la bouche de L prenait tout un mystère, une signification qui dépassait même le sens commun des mots utilisés.

- J'aimerais déjà être à la fin de ma croissance, déclara amèrement Mello, baissant les yeux. Je ne veux plus grandir, dans le sens où je veux que ce soit fini.

Les yeux de L étaient brûlants dans le noir. Tout, à cette minute, prenait un tour différent. D'un coup, les relations maître-élève s'étaient retrouvées bousculées, détruites par une simple intonation peut-être inconsciente, et de cette empreinte nouvelle entre eux, qui semblait avoir fait surface dans le silence, quand il n'y avait plus rien à dire sur tout ce que les deux pouvaient savoir. Mello avait des difficultés à respirer à présent, et faisait tout pour rester imperturbable, sûr de lui. Ses jambes tremblaient encore mais la soif de savoir s'était apaisée au fond de sa gorge, remplacée par une impression lourde dans la poitrine, une sorte de nausée et d'anxiété qu'il n'avait jamais encore éprouvé en présence de L.

- Tu as quatorze ans, rétorqua L sur un ton grave. Tu es jeune, tu as toute ta vie devant toi. Quatorze ans est un bon moment pour réaliser qui nous sommes.

- Pourquoi quatorze ? demanda Mello, surpris.

- Tu ne vois pas pourquoi ? fit L et Mello entendit comme un sourire dans sa question.

- Je…Non…

Il était en train de bégayer. Devant L. Mello se sentait ridicule, relié au détective par cet appel doux dans son cerveau et lentement, par la chaleur de son corps qu'il ne commandait plus. Tout était bizarre d'un coup, une pause dans le temps, comme si quelqu'un avait stoppé l'enregistrement de la scène, laisser les acteurs dans une situation où il ne fallait plus qu'improviser, libre court à leur envie.

- Le double de l'âge de la raison, dit L en souriant toujours légèrement. Nous comprenons à sept ans, nous réalisons qui nous sommes une période plus tard. Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Je pense que j'aimerais toujours être avec toi.

Les mots avaient jailli et quand bien même Mello se sentit gêné pour ces paroles, il resta ferme et ne montra pas de faiblesses. L avait eu une raideur dans sa pose, chose que Mello parvint à voir très légèrement dans la pénombre puis il eut une sorte de mouvement, comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, balayait tout cela.

- Tu seras doué, l'un des plus doués, Mello. Tu sauras te débrouiller. Il faut juste que tu vives assez longtemps pour cela.

- Comment ?

- Être L, c'est être immortel. A partir du moment où tu as compris tout ça, tu comprends que, toi-même, en tant qu'image de L, tu mourras très vite. Car tu n'es qu'un représentant dans l'entité L, et que chaque représentant aura son successeur. Même si la vie est précieuse, elle n'est pas indéfinie. Notre vie, pas celle de L.

Lentement, L s'était penché sur la table. Mello ne l'avait pas entendu faire, absorbé par les paroles du détective mais soudain, le souffle du jeune homme était tout près de lui, l'effluve de sucre lui brûlait la peau. Les doigts froids de L, plaqués sur le bois, avaient effleuré les siens.

- L ne mourra jamais. Mais toi, moi, Near nous mourrons pour L.

Mello émit un bruit qui ressemblait à la fois à une exhalation et un étranglement. Stupéfait, il entendit L s'éloigner de lui et par un réflexe, se redressa pour que son visage reste près du sien. La lumière sur le bureau faisait un étrange contre-jour, où toute la silhouette de L était enveloppée d'un halo jaunâtre. Il y eut une sorte de malaise, un tournis dans la tête de Mello qui s'était mis debout, marchant comme un homme ivre, tendant les mains vers L qui voulait se dérober.

Et il lui toucha les joues, se rendit compte qu'il avait grandi, quand bien même il restait plus petit que L qui semblait d'un coup si grand et intouchable. L voulut s'éloigner mais Mello utilisa les quelques secondes qu'il possédait.

- Je veux bien mourir pour toi, vivre pour toi, je m'en fiche. Être adulte sans toi, c'est rater toute ma vie.

Les mots lui semblaient creux. Il entendit, sentit le souffle du détective qui s'enfuyait, qui le repoussait dans le noir. Le corps de L s'immobilisa un temps puis doucement il fit un pas en arrière, hors de la portée de Mello qui n'était plus qu'un enfant.

Toute l'atmosphère, si prenante, si étroite et intime avait disparu et ils se retrouvaient dans cette même bibliothèque où ils avaient toujours travaillé ensemble. En tant que maître et élève. Mello ne revenait pas de ce qu'il s'était passé, comme un songe, une hallucination, telle une étrange image qui disparaît en un battement de cils.

- Il est tard, bonsoir Mello, dit clairement L, sur le ton où il avait dit quelques temps auparavant « ceci est pour une autre fois», sans aucune interruption.

Muet, Mello hésita une seconde, enfonçant ses ongles dans les paumes de ses mains, le corps maladroit. Il réalisa qu'il n'avait que quatorze ans, et se sentant d'un coup extrêmement ridicule, il attrapa ses affaires à la va-vite, les fourra dans son sac avant de sortir d'un pas précipité.

La chaleur, un instant retombée, avait refait surface et horrifié, l'excitait à un point qu'il s'arrêtait dans l'escalier, la respiration haletante, l'esprit brumeux. Ses doigts tremblaient et il s'effleura le visage, abasourdi.

Il savait ce qu'il se passait en lui. Et l'idée lui plaisait autant qu'elle le terrifiait.

* * *

- Le preneur d'otages serait mort dans la garderie ! lança le journaliste.

Son japonais, dans la panique, devenait difficilement compréhensible, même pour L qui fronçait légèrement les sourcils à certains instants du reportage. Il était 18h23 et seulement quelques minutes avaient passé depuis le départ de Mello et l'appel de Quillsh, dans le sous-sol de l'orphelinat. Le gigantesque ordinateur A.D.A était allumé et tranquillement assis dans un fauteuil en cuir noir, L contemplait les plusieurs écrans tous allumés sur la même chaîne de télévision japonaise.

- Intéressant, murmura L après un long silence. Très intéressant. Je vois que tu as toujours su saisir les enquêtes capables de retenir mon attention, Quillsh.

Le vieil homme ne répondit pas mais derrière ses lunettes ses yeux pétillèrent.

- Un arrêt cardiaque, selon les journalistes. Très approprié, cet arrêt cardiaque, dit-il avec un léger sourire.

- Bien trop, trancha L, le regard glacial.

La photographie du criminel était toujours à l'écran. Kurô Otoharada, le visage brut, à la folie et au désespoir brouillant les traits. Un homme faible, pensa L en apportant à ses lèvres un muffin aux noisettes et aux pépites de chocolat.

- Il faudrait que j'en sache davantage sur cet incident. Il a peut-être l'air mineur, mais je ne crois pas au deus ex machina. Surtout pas lorsqu'il s'agit d'une prise d'otages. Le timing est bien trop parfait, il y avait une chance sur un million pour que cela se produise.

Sa voix avait pris une intonation métallique que Quillsh reconnut aussitôt. La voix du détective, de cet appel de la raison se réveillait en L et l'éclat de l'énigme revenait dans son regard. Une lueur qui n'existait plus depuis BB.

- Je vais découvrir qui a forcé cette improbabilité.

* * *

Trois jours avaient passé, et Mello n'avait pratiquement pas dormi depuis le 28 Novembre. Dans son corps, quelque chose se métamorphosait, les conséquences d'une adolescence que s'il avait mesuré d'un œil froid, devenaient terribles dès l'instant où il évaluait les effets sur sa propre personne. Il y avait eu un changement interne, pas seulement dans tout ce qu'il regardait, mais dans ses relations. Une mutation accélérée qui avait comme faussé ses rapports avec L.

« Tu grandis… »

Les mots lui revinrent en mémoire, et il ne put s'empêcher d'y rajouter une intonation grondante, presque obscène dans la bouche de celui qu'il idolâtrait, adorait comme il n'avait jamais aimé quelqu'un d'autre, aveuglément, dès l'instant où des années auparavant, il s'était mis à pleurer à chaudes larmes devant lui qui l'avait compris d'un seul regard, d'une seule phrase. Il ne comprenait pas encore tout à fait ce qui avait bien pu… en un certain sens, le transformer de cette manière.

Ses pieds toujours nus étaient brûlants sur le carrelage glacé tandis que songeur, il marchait d'un pas léger et distrait. Il était déjà la fin de la journée et L ne l'avait plus rappelé depuis ce fameux soir où ils s'étaient effleurés, une seule seconde espérée et attrapée par Mello, avant que d'un mouvement le détective le repousse, silencieux, aussi calme et insaisissable. La pensée de Mello, après-coup, avait rejailli quand il s'était glissé sous ses couvertures, écoutant la respiration profonde de Matt : la peau de L… était-elle si froide que cela ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? demanda Near derrière lui.

Mello l'avait entendu arriver mais incapable d'être patient aujourd'hui, furieux et envahi par une chaleur de frustration inconnue et sauvage, il se retourna brusquement, le poing sur la hanche.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, encore ? T'en as pas marre de suivre les gens, comme ça ! Tu as peut-être quelque chose de mieux à faire, comme ignorer les autres et jouer comme un bébé avec tes cubes de couleur.

Near ne répondit pas à l'insulte, jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux qu'il enroulait autour d'un index, tirant dessus avec tellement une force telle que Mello se demanda un peu bêtement si cela ne lui faisait pas mal.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose avec L ? fit-il de sa voix légèrement plus grave et cassée que dans son enfance.

Dans d'autres circonstances, Mello aurait fait la chose la plus adéquate : ignorer Near et repartir comme si de rien n'était. Néanmoins, envahi par toutes les émotions contradictoires qui ne cessaient de l'attaquer depuis les trois derniers jours, il fronça les sourcils, son visage crispé dans une immense colère.

- Oh, la ferme, le bouseux ! lâcha-t-il sèchement. C'est pas tes affaires !!

Near soupira.

- Mais pourquoi cries-tu ? Ca ne sert à rien, je t'entends parfaitement de là où je me trouve.

- Tais-toi, répliqua Mello, agacé. Je sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive, ni pourquoi tu viens m'emmerder mais un conseil, Near : garde tes mains dans ton coffre à jouets et les fourre pas dans la merde des autres, ou sois en sûr, tu vas affaire à moi, ajouta-t-il en pointant un doigt lourd de menace sur la petite silhouette qui se tenait toute droite devant lui, aussi blanche que les murs du couloir.

Near cligna des yeux.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose alors, dit-il enfin, sur un ton qui ne donnait pas l'air d'être provocateur, cependant Mello savait parfaitement que sous la surface glacée se dévoilait lentement une cruauté bien particulière, qu'il avait entrevu maintes fois et qu'il haïssait de toutes ses forces.

Un instant, l'idée de s'en aller vint à l'esprit de Mello. Combien de temps avait-il été le fautif, lors de ses nombreuses disputes, coups envers Near car il n'avait pas eu le réflexe de partir avant de voir des images rouges de colère ? Il avait quatorze ans, et atteignait cette phase de l'homme où déchiré entre des désirs d'enfant et des envies d'adulte, il devait faire des choix. Mûrir, et voir la fierté de L à son égard. Néanmoins, quand il devina le sourire sous la peau de Near, il sentit que le contrôle lui échappait avec violence, comme s'il avait lâché une barre de métal chauffé à blanc.

Après une longue inspiration, il revint sur ses pas et se dirigea vers Near qui ne bougea pas, n'eut aucun mouvement de recul. Les poings serrés jusqu'à s'en faire mal, Mello dévisagea son rival, fou de rage, se demandant où le frapper.

- Quand bien même il se passe quelque chose entre moi et L, tu n'en fais pas partie, siffla-t-il douloureusement, faiblement, comme si parler trop fort allait briser ses nerfs.

- Je sais ce que tu fais. Ne le fais pas, répondit aussitôt Near. L pourrait avoir des ennuis. Tu pourrais en avoir, ajouta-t-il après un très léger temps de silence.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? demanda Mello d'une voix doucereuse, mais remplie de haine. Ou tu es jaloux de moi, pauvre merdeux ?

L'albinos de douze ans ne dit rien.

- Tu t'intéresses aux autres car personne ne s'intéresse à toi, continua Mello, les mots devenant plus confus dans sa bouche tant il s'énervait et s'excitait. Personne n'en a rien à foutre de toi, tu restes tout seul comme une merde, et même si L te choisit en fin de compte, je m'en foutrai bien. Car j'aurai avec lui quelque chose que t'auras jamais, même si tu es le premier, avec les meilleures notes et tout. T'auras perdu quelque chose.

- Perdu quelque chose, hein ? répéta Near, impassible.

Mello eut un grand sourire carnassier, et il eut une expression de félin, avec son nez un peu long, ses cheveux blonds qui glissaient sur ses joues. Soudain, il attrapa Near par les épaules, enfonça ses ongles dedans. Il ne fit pas très fort, pour ne pas laisser de marques. Il sentit les muscles de Near se contracter sous ses mains, malgré les efforts évidents du garçon pour ne rien laisser paraître. Il chancela peut-être un peu, Mello n'y prêta pas attention.

- Toi, tu t'es perdu, dit enfin Mello d'une voix brûlante de rage. Un perdant de la vie, tu es déjà mort. Seul. Tout seul.

A cet instant précis, avec une intonation particulière, la phrase entra dans l'esprit de Near et quelque chose sembla s'ouvrir, un mot de passe qui avait été totalement aléatoire et avait réussi. Etait-ce en cette occasion, peut-être était-ce le moment, mais une porte avait été déverrouillée et dans les pupilles glacées de Near, Mello vit une étrange lueur, un éclat puis ce fut tout. Surpris, il repoussa avec violence Near qui retomba mollement sur le sol.

Il y eut un silence.

- Morveux, lança une dernière fois Mello avant de s'en aller, le pas raide.

Si Mello était resté plus longtemps, peut-être aurait-il vu l'expression du visage de Near, une grimace qui semblait renflouer comme la mer rejette un cadavre sur la plage. Un frémissement traversa la peau pâle du garçon, et par association de mots, d'idées, en lui changea quelque chose, se tordit.

Il y avait eu une chance sur mille que cela arrive, mais Mello avait retrouvé une clé que jamais Near n'aurait voulu posséder une nouvelle fois.

* * *

- Il y a déjà beaucoup de plus de victimes, lança L après un long moment de silence.

Quillsh ne répondit pas, confirmant par son silence la remarque du détective.

- Impressionnant…, continua L, fixant les écrans de télévision. Je dois dire… que je suis même admiratif par le talent de celui-là. Oui, admiratif.

- Il te fait penser à BB ? demanda Quillsh d'un ton neutre.

L fixa une seconde l'inventeur, puis lentement, avec une raideur dans la nuque, reporta son attention sur le cadavre du criminel retrouvé. Crise cardiaque.

- Non.

Silence.

- Il est bien meilleur que BB.

* * *

Matt ne dit rien les premières minutes où Mello s'assit sur son lit, le visage comme défait, froissé par une émotion lourde. Soupirant, il se dirigea vers l'ordinateur qu'il partageait avec son ami, et commença à ouvrir l'unité centrale.

- Un rituel avec Dame Nature ? dit-il enfin avec un sourire dans la voix.

Mello eut un moment de silence puis lentement, une sorte d'apaisement imprégna ses traits. Son corps se dénoua d'un coup et avec un râle de satisfaction, se leva puis s'allongea cette fois sur le lit de Matt, les mains croisées sous la nuque.

- Et comment ! J'en ai bien besoin !

- Okay, répondit Matt en prenant dans sa main droite un sachet en plastique caché dans l'unité centrale. Et maintenant, si tu causais, pendant que je m'occupe des préparatifs ?

Mello soupira, fixant le plafond. Matt avait collé dessus le poster d'une Ferrari. Il adorait les belles voitures rouges, tandis que Mello aimait plus les motos.

- Que dire…, pas grand-chose. Near m'est encore rentré dedans, on s'est encore engueulés mais… je sais pas, y a eu quelque chose.

- Quelque chose ? répéta Matt, lui tournant le dos.

Il avait ouvert son sac et en avait pris une petite boulette qui diffusait une odeur un peu grasse, du tabac et du papier à cigarettes. Matt avait commencé quelques mois auparavant à fumer, et s'était rendu compte par la même occasion qu'avoir un petit pécule n'était pas un inconvénient. Grâce à ses talents informatiques, il entreprenait à présent un vrai petit commerce sur Internet avec les autres orphelins plus âgés. Il était capable de fournir n'importe quoi, à n'importe quelle date, à la condition évidente d'avoir de quoi payer. Cependant, il ne vendait pas de drogue dure, non par bonté d'âme mais pour éviter un trop gros scandale qui le pousserait à éteindre son ordinateur et cesser toute activité extrascolaire. Certains surveillants étaient au courant mais tant que cela ne prenait pas une ampleur démesurée – la plupart des achats était surtout des sucreries et des jeux vidéo- ils fermaient les yeux dessus, d'autant plus que Matt leur faisait une petite réduction. Il était évident que L était au courant, mais qui ne dit mot consent et Matt s'en donnait à cœur joie.

Mello ne fumait que très peu, et seulement en compagnie de Matt, dans leur chambre. Voir Matt fumer également des cigarettes avec le jardinier derrière la cabane à outils le rendait légèrement triste et inquiet pour son ami de treize ans, mais il ne disait rien.

L'odeur de l'herbe brûlée commença à se disperser dans la chambre. Matt, le joint aux lèvres, entrouvrit la fenêtre, prit le cendrier et s'installa confortablement à côté de Mello. Il prit une longue bouffée qu'il garda assez longtemps avant d'exhaler, observant machinalement la fumée se dérouler paresseusement dans l'air.

- Tu lui as fait quoi ? demanda-t-il à Mello, lui tendant le joint.

Mello secoua la tête, fixant toujours le plafond. La Ferrari était d'une propreté impeccable.

- Je sais pas du tout, répondit-il enfin avant de prendre à son tour une bouffée. Je l'ai cherché comme d'habitude et il y a quelque chose, comme si ce que j'avais dit l'avait… vraiment touché, acheva-t-il en exhalant enfin.

La gorge lui brûlait doucement mais ce n'était plus si désagréable qu'au début.

- Near, touché ? rit Matt. J'ai du mal à le croire.

Il y eut un léger silence, tandis que Mello reprenait une autre bouffée.

- Et pour L ? demanda abruptement Matt.

Mello faillit s'étouffer mais devenu maître de ses réactions auprès de son ami, il prit son temps pour exhaler et tendre le joint.

- Toujours le même point. On s'est pas revus depuis la dernière fois.

- J'ai du mal à le croire, pour ça aussi, répliqua Matt, sentant doucement les effets monter. Je n'aurai jamais cru que tu…

- Que je ?

Matt ferma les yeux, le joint aux lèvres. Il donnait l'impression de s'être assoupi mais lorsqu'il fixa de nouveau le plafond, ce fut avec beaucoup de sérieux.

- Que tu serais allé aussi loin pour L.

- Je comprends pas, avoua Mello, vaguement agacé.

- Moi non plus, je comprends pas. Ce que tu ressens, ce que tu veux, ce que tu dois faire.

Lentement, Mello se redressa, observant Matt qui avait de plus en plus de mal à garder les yeux ouverts, tirant sur le joint. L'odeur de l'herbe imprégnait ses habits.

- Si tu as quelque chose à dire, dis-le maintenant, avant que tu te mettes à pioncer à cause de ce truc.

Matt fronça les sourcils.

- Tu sais parfaitement de quoi je veux parler, de ce que Near a sans doute voulu te dire et qui fait que tu l'as secoué.

- Non, je ne sais pas ! lança Mello, exaspéré.

Matt se redressa à son tour, tendit le joint à Mello qui en prit une bouffée assez rageusement.

- Tu sais que ce tu ressens pour L, c'est plus cette admiration bornée que quand tu étais gosse. T'es plus un môme, enfin, presque plus, et L l'a remarqué, tu l'as remarqué et maintenant vous vous retrouvez à ne plus savoir comment vous voir tous les deux. Je l'ai vu avant que tu le voies et Near a dû le voir.

- Connerie, gronda Mello, détournant le regard.

- Peut-être, avoua Matt avec un faible sourire, sa bouche devenant plus pâteuse. Peut-être que je me trompe, je n'en sais rien, je suis pas toi, donc j'ai du mal à comprendre ce que tu ressens.

Il soupira.

- Je ne dis rien, car ce n'est pas à moi de le faire. Mais les gens d'en haut, du Projet, si jamais ils découvrent…

- Y aura rien, l'interrompit fermement Mello. Rien du tout.

Il se sentait mal et ce n'était pas à cause de ce qu'il avait fumé. Ce n'était pas la légère torpeur et la chaleur qui le prenait aux oreilles et au visage qui causaient en lui cette impression de nausée. Quelque chose en lui avait changé, un quelque chose qui ne devait pas être changé.

Ce fut en retenant des larmes d'épuisement qu'il finit ce que son ami et lui appelaient par moquerie le rituel de Dame Nature.

* * *

L'un des inconvénients de l'herbe était que malgré une forte sensation de somnolence, il était difficile de s'endormir. Mello en faisait les frais et incapable de rester en position allongée se releva avec lenteur, tentant de ne pas réveiller Matt qui lui parvenait parfaitement à dormir d'un sommeil de plomb.

Dans la pénombre des couloirs, Mello retint un bâillement, sentant la fraîcheur du sol sous ses pieds nus brûlants. Il se sentait fatigué mais si quelqu'un lui avait proposé de faire quatre fois le tour du terrain en sautant à cloche-pied, il l'aurait fait sans ralentir une seule seconde. Un peu de marche dans l'orphelinat lui ferait du bien.

Bien qu'il ignorait l'heure qu'il pouvait être, il était bien trop tard pour les surveillants qui avaient dû se coucher pour quelques temps, avant de reprendre une ronde vers l'aube. Les marches de l'escalier craquèrent de façon sinistre sous ses pas alors qu'il se rendait vers la salle commune. Peut-être qu'il y avait quelque chose à regarder, ou alors un livre en danois. Mello lisait couramment le danois mais de façon étrange, tous les textes en danois l'endormaient.

Ses pensées vagabondaient et dans le silence, il était en sécurité, heureux et seul. La nuit ne l'avait jamais gêné, car elle correspondait à un repos de tous ses sens, le moment où il était libre de tout. Le moment où L venait dans sa chambre, rarement, et lui parlait dans le noir.

« L… »

Les paroles de Matt lui revinrent en mémoire et il s'attrista sans trop savoir pourquoi. Peut-être était-ce la réalité qui le rendait aussi peiné, ou peut-être était-ce une autre émotion… Il était trop tard pour qu'il s'encombre de ces futilités.

- C'est la barre… tu sais la barre…

Le corps de Mello se pétrifia sous l'afflux de l'adrénaline et de la peur. Se faire surprendre en pleine nuit en train de vagabonder dans l'orphelinat était un risque et d'un seul coup, tout prenait une ampleur démesurée. Son souffle se précipita et tremblant comme jamais il se retourna violemment. La voix qu'il venait d'entendre était faible et il lui était difficile, tant il était nerveux de savoir où elle se trouvait.

- Un peu de pain, et de la confiture, je voulais que ça, moi…

« Qu'est-ce que… ? »

L'intonation était frêle, très basse, et cependant la voix lui semblait plus forte. Il sut alors que quelqu'un se trouvait toujours dans la salle commune. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il s'avança prudemment vers la voix qui continuait d'énumérer des propos assez obscurs. Peu à peu, les yeux de Mello s'habituèrent au manque de lumière et discernèrent près de la fenêtre un corps recroquevillé, faisant des étranges mouvements.

- Hey ! souffla Mello. Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

La silhouette ne bougea pas, imperméable à l'approche du jeune garçon. De là où se il se trouvait, Mello parvint à voir que l'enfant jetait des morceaux de bois par terre, les reprenait puis les jetait de nouveau à une distance raisonnable. Son corps faisait comme un balancement à peine perceptible.

- La barre de céréales se moquait de moi, mais j'avais que ça, tu comprends… Oui je suis sûr que tu comprends, et tu vois la barre, tu sais la barre, c'est pas ce que j'aime le plus, moi j'aime bien les tartines de pain, avec du beurre aussi, du pain de maïs beurré…

Certaines phrases étaient incompréhensibles mais plus Mello se rapprochait plus un froid s'emparait de lui. Il reconnaissait cette voix, le timbre même n'avait pas tellement changé. Son corps était glacé comme s'il l'avait plongé dans une cuve de glaçons et ce fut en rampant qu'il reconnut dans la faible lumière de l'extérieur le visage de l'enfant.

-… Near ? dit-il d'une voix étranglée.

Dans sa tête, il lui semblait que ses pensées prenaient la forme de bulle dessinée.

« ??!! »

« … ??? »

L'image lui brûlait les yeux mais c'était impossible de détourner le regard, un peu comme si quelqu'un se faisait battre et que la foule fixait, choquée, attirée et effrayée. C'était Near, et sa voix malgré le débit incontrôlé demeurait pratiquement la même, ses yeux, dans le vague, avaient encore leur froideur mais quelque chose avait changé. Ce quelque chose que Mello avait vu quelques heures auparavant, ce frémissement, ce renflouement d'émotions vieilles et usées. Il y avait de la vie en Near, cette vie sale, poussiéreuse qui était recrachée avec force et Mello sentit qu'il éprouvait une émotion étrange.

De la terreur.

- Near… lè…lève-toi, lança-t-il du plus fermement qu'il put.

Il voulut tendre la main mais son corps était paralysé, à quatre pattes sur le sol et Near continuait de lancer des morceaux de bois, les reprenait, les lançait encore.

- Je voulais seulement du pain avec de la confiture, répéta Near et sa voix était pleine d'une peur d'enfant ancienne, un écho de peur qui n'avait pas disparue. Rien qu'un peu de pain comme le matin et j'avais faim, tu sais.

- Je…

« ???!!! »

C'était le vide dans sa tête. Mello voulut jurer intérieurement mais c'était blanc dans son esprit, blanc et effrayant. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure de toutes ses forces et rampa encore un peu jusqu'à Near, si près de lui qu'il pouvait le toucher.

- Near… Near, bon dieu, viens par là…

- Et puis il a fermé la portière plein de fois, plein, plein, plein, et à la fin j'avais trop chaud dans la voiture, tu comprends, alors j'ouvrais un peu la fenêtre, mais je voulais surtout du pain et beaucoup d'eau, j'avais trop soif.

« C'est Near, bordel, Near ! »

Les pensées de Mello refirent surface et cette voix intérieure le soulagea, comme s'il s'agissait d'un ami intime qu'on attendait depuis longtemps. Il se sentait ailleurs, terrorisé, et en proie à une autre émotion qui lui remontait jusqu'à la gorge.

- Je veux du pain et de la confiture, j'en veux tu sais…

Et sous les yeux horrifiés de Mello, le visage de Near se crispa, lui dévoilant plus d'émotions qu'il ne pouvait le supporter. Near avait envie de pleurer, et Mello ne savait pas pourquoi.

« Merde ! Merde ! »

- Putain, Near, approche ! Je vais pas te bouffer, viens… viens près de moi, lâcha-t-il enfin comme s'il venait de dire quelque chose d'obscène.

- Du pain et de la confiture…

- Oui, je sais, mais viens…

- Un peu, mais pas de barre aux céréales, hein…

- Oh je t'en prie, gémit Mello, qui réalisa qu'il était au bord des larmes tellement il se sentait mal.

Il baissa les yeux et vit les morceaux de bois, en forme triangulaire, rectangulaire. Il en prit un et le tendit à Near.

- Tiens, ton pain à la confiture, tu l'auras si tu viens avec moi.

Le regard de Near s'écarquilla et Mello préféra regarder ailleurs. La petite main blanche se leva pour attraper le jouet puis demeura à mi-distance.

- Je voulais seulement…

- Je sais, prends-le…

- Le pain…

- Tu l'as, prends-le…

Et alors le visage de Near devint autre, tellement expressif que les larmes de Mello se mirent à couler, sans savoir pourquoi. Il ressentit brusquement l'appel dans son cerveau, atroce, aigu, et douloureux. Ce n'était plus comme une caresse, mais un cri déchirant de détresse, qui les parcourait tous deux.

- PRENDS TON PAIN, MERDE ! cria Mello, le corps submergé par les sanglots.

La voix de Mello sembla réveiller légèrement Near qui eut un sursaut et prit, non pas le jouet, mais la main qui tremblait. Ses doigts étaient froids, trop froids, et en même temps vulnérables. Et Mello pleurait sans comprendre, pourquoi pleurait-il, enfin ? Il haïssait Near, et il avait peur de cette émotion, cette horrible émotion, réellement humaine, qu'il voyait encore.

Il se rendit compte après coup que Near s'était blotti contre lui, une main serrée contre le morceau de bois l'autre l'attrapant par le cou. Il perçut la faible chaleur de son corps, le battement de son cœur et la pulsation dans sa gorge. Il s'en rendit compte mais ne le repoussa pas, bien incapable. Il entendait toujours ce cri dans sa tête, horrible, trop proche et humain. Il détestait Near mais une partie de lui s'était ouverte et saignait pour une raison inconnue.

- Merde…, jura Mello, pleurant toujours, et il serra Near contre lui, les doigts attrapant férocement des mèches de ses cheveux blancs.

* * *

- Dissociation émotionnelle, lança L d'une voix grave.

Le reste, Mello ne s'en souvenait qu'avec difficulté. Il ne se rappela pas combien de temps il resta dans la salle commune, à serrer Near contre lui, et pleurer. Peut-être dix minutes, peut-être une heure. Une main avait fini par se poser sur son épaule et Mello avait reconnu cette effluve de sucre qui n'appartenait qu'au détective.

- Que s'est-il passé ? avait-il demandé en chuchotant.

- Trop de choses d'un coup, avait répondu Mello.

Il avait vu la silhouette attentive de Quillsh près du seuil, un instant puis L avait porté Near dans ses bras et ils étaient remontés sans bruits. Le jeune albinos s'était assoupi, ou évanoui, Mello ignorait quel terme était exact. Les yeux rouges, épuisé, il était assis au bureau de son rival. La chambre était vide, nue, hormis quelques jeux dans les coins.

- Dissociation émotionnelle ? répéta Mello d'une voix cassée.

L soupira.

- Une réaction post-traumatique consistant à trier tous évènements passés chargés émotionnellement et les placer dans un endroit qui n'est pas en contact avec le conscient. Near a gardé ses émotions au fond de son cerveau et quelque chose a refait jaillir de manière violente tout le traumatisme. C'est très rare, mais pas impossible.

L se tourna vers Mello et ce dernier sentit que le détective voulait lui dire quelque chose.

- Je ne veux rien savoir sur Near, déclara-t-il du plus froidement qu'il put. Ni pourquoi, ni comment, rien du tout. Je ne veux rien savoir de lui.

- Tu veux dire, connaître sa faiblesse ?

Mello ne répondit pas.

- C'est assez admirable de ta part, reprit L sans pour autant que sa voix ne dévoile une quelconque fierté. Cependant, Near n'a pas forcément autant d'honneur que toi.

- Je m'en fous, répliqua sombrement Mello, plantant les ongles de sa main gauche dans le bois du bureau de Near.

- Tu ne veux pas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Silence.

Mello se mordit la lèvre et lentement secoua la tête.

- Je déteste encore plus Near, maintenant.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

Mello se leva et fit quelques pas vers L, le fixa longuement. Les yeux de L lui brûlaient et il se rendit compte que peu importait tout ce qui pouvait se passer, il avait besoin de ce regard sur lui, toujours, et au-delà de cette pensée il soupira.

- J'ai vu qu'il était humain, et ça me rend malade. Parce qu'il est humain comme moi et que quand il se réveillera, quand il sera ce gars sans émotions, sans énergie, je saurai qu'il est toujours humain. Il saura que je suis en courant et lui aussi me détestera pour ça.

L eut un léger sourire sans signification particulière.

- Quelque part, vous êtes à armes égales.

- Quelque part, oui, approuva à voix basse Mello.

Ils entendirent l'inspiration de Near dans la pénombre de la chambre et ils ne dirent plus rien pendant un instant.

- Je suis désolé, lança soudainement Mello.

L inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté, le dos toujours voûté, l'air sincèrement surpris.

- Pourquoi donc, Mello ?

- Pour tout ce que j'ai pu faire ou dire, la dernière fois, répliqua le jeune garçon, retenant de toutes ses forces la honte et la gêne qui comptaient le terrasser.

L resta silencieux, comme s'il ne savait plus réellement comment réagir. Et doucement, il eut un léger rire, de sa voix grave et grondante.

- Tu n'as rien fait, Mello.

Et Mello entendit dans la voix du jeune homme une intonation particulière qu'il reconnut aussitôt. C'était l'intonation qui avait parcouru son corps quand les mains de L l'avaient effleuré, quand il avait touché son visage dans le noir. Soudainement, il se sentit apaisé, et ses membres se dénouèrent dans un mouvement léger. Sans plus se soucier des conséquences, il s'avança vers L, oublia la réalité des choses.

- Pas encore, murmura-t-il.

Il n'avait plus quatorze ans, n'était plus un élève de L, n'était même plus Mello. L ne bougea pas mais son corps se raidit.

- Ne fais pas ça, Mello, dit-il sur un ton vaguement réprobateur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, me frapper ? lança Mello, insolent.

Ses doigts effleurèrent le haut blanc de L, le coton un peu tiède, juste au niveau de taille. Mello sentit les os sous la peau, et ce contact lui parut l'un des plus intimes de sa vie. Des années plus tard, ce simple geste, dans le noir, resterait dans sa mémoire le plus érotique concernant L.

L ne dit rien et ne repoussa pas Mello, cependant son corps était immobile comme une pierre. Le jeune garçon, la gorge sèche, tâtonnait doucement, pas à pas, comme un enfant déballe un cadeau, touchant le plus grand détective du monde, celui dont on ne connaissait pas le nom, ni la vie. Ses mains tremblaient lorsqu'elles enlacèrent doucement la poitrine maigre de L et pour la première fois, Mello sentit l'odeur brute du jeune homme. Ce n'était plus une simple effluve mais un parfum de peau, de sucre, de cheveux et de sueur. Une odeur d'être humain et cela le rendait étrange, hébété. Il posa sa joue contre son torse, respirant profondément, entendant son corps vivre et c'était si bon, simplement ça, qu'il ferma les yeux un instant.

Et là, les mains de L le serrèrent contre lui, lentement, légèrement. Le souffle de Mello se bloqua dans sa gorge et il n'osa plus bouger. Les doigts de L étaient aussi tièdes que le reste de sa peau, et ils glissèrent sur le dos de Mello, remontèrent jusqu'à sa nuque et ils la caressèrent avec un geste absent et cependant attentif.

Mello voulut dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais les mains de L l'attrapèrent par la nuque et d'une pression ferme lui relevèrent le visage, l'approchèrent à celui du détective qui ne fit plus aucun mouvement. Dans la pénombre, Mello n'arrivait plus à voir les yeux de L, n'arrivait plus à savoir ce qu'il pensait et il déglutit, le cœur lui faisant mal. Il sentait le souffle de L sur ses joues, sa vie, sa chaleur et il ferma les yeux, presque incapable d'y croire. Parler briserait tout, ruinerait tout…

- Mello, ce n'est pas possible, tu sais…, chuchota alors L.

« Tant pis, tant pis, tant pis… »

Le jeune garçon, furieux, claqua sa langue contre son palais et prenant L par surprise se redressa et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes un bref instant. Ce fut maladroit et impulsif mais il ne le regretta pas. L ne le repoussa toujours pas et son visage eut une étrange expression, comme s'il se retenait de faire quelque chose de compromettant.

- Il aurait fallu que tu gardes tout ça pour toi, Mello, soupira-t-il, et ses doigts eurent une nouvelle caresse sur la nuque de son élève. Ton affection pour moi…

- Alors pourquoi, L ? répliqua aussitôt Mello, se sentant lentement dériver, incapable de lâcher prise maintenant qu'il savait, qu'il percevait mieux que quiconque tout ce qu'il se passait. Pourquoi tu n'as pas gardé ça pour toi non plus ? Et pourquoi on aurait pas le droit…

Il se tut, un sourire amer aux lèvres.

- Ne me parle pas de la différence d'âge, ni même de nos positions. Je m'en fous, L. Je t'ai dit ce que je voulais.

Il prit le visage de L entre ses mains, comme la dernière fois, et L ne se déroba plus à son contact.

- S'il te plaît…

Il exhala son souffle sur les lèvres de L, doucement, en un long soupir. Il entendit un étrange bruit venir de la gorge de L, crut un instant avoir rêvé.

L l'embrassa, d'une manière étonnamment assurée, les lèvres entrouvertes, le tenant toujours de cette façon à la fois absente et attentive.

Et Mello pensa que la réalité des choses était parfaite ainsi.

* * *

L'enfant avait grandi, année après année, et la différence entre eux n'avait jamais bougé d'un centimètre.

Ta vie importe plus que tes sentiments, disait Lian en l'embrassant, et il lui semblait que c'était encore vrai, que rien n'était joué. Il avait senti la chaleur de Mello, la toute première fois, lorsqu'il n'avait que sept ans. Cette force dans les larmes qui avaient coulé face à lui. Il avait vu une personne qui avait trop de feu, trop de passion pour le laisser de marbre.

Il se rappela la première fois que la main de Mello avait pris la sienne, dans la peur de le voir partir, après leur tout premier entretien.

« Je veux rester avec toi, tu sais… Je ne veux plus être seul… »

Il avait encore pleuré, et L ne l'avait même pas touché. Il demeurait présent, et observait celui qui avait la possibilité de lui succéder, avec cette étrange attention détachée des choses matérielles. Ses jambes qui tremblaient, ses joues rouges d'avidité. Il entretenait le feu en lui, par la rivalité, par son propre travail avec Near et quelque part, il commençait petit à petit à voir le potentiel du jeune albinos.

Il n'était pas pourtant pas Mello.

L regardait celui qui devenait un vrai fauve, un garçon aux yeux d'orage, à la démarche lourde et néanmoins furtive, présente. Sa nuque, si fragile, si faible, qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

Pourquoi ?

Quand Mello répondit à son baiser, il lui mordit un peu la lèvre, comme un jeu.

C'était peut-être trop tard, mais L n'allait pas en divulguer un mot de plus.

* * *

Le bruit du moteur réveilla Mello, quelques heures plus tard. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement, et il éprouva une sorte de malaise, tout recroquevillé sur son lit, la lumière pâle de l'aube emplissant la chambre. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour se souvenir des derniers évènements et hébété, il se releva, jetant un coup d'œil à la fenêtre.

Wammy, habillé d'un élégant costume, suivait un jeune chauffeur qui déposait plusieurs valises dans le coffre d'une splendide voiture noire. Ils échangèrent quelques mots, très sérieux.

Un frisson glacé parcourut l'échine de Mello. A cet instant, L apparut dans son champ de vision, marchant à pas tranquille jusqu'à Wammy, les mains dans les poches. Son visage n'affichait aucune émotion particulière, ni aucune fatigue. Ses yeux demeuraient contemplatifs, mais concentrés à la fois. Il avait mal lacé ses chaussures.

Mello sentit une nausée reprendre le contrôle sur son estomac.

L s'en allait. Sans lui dire.

Paniqué, il sortit de son lit et sans se préoccuper du sommeil de Matt, se précipita dans les escaliers et courut dans le couloir menant à la sortie de l'orphelinat. C'était impossible, tout simplement impossible que L s'en aille comme ça. Mello connaissait ses méthodes, son habitude à partir de façon silencieuse, mais à chaque fois, L l'avait prévenu. Toujours peu d'informations, aucun moyen de le contacter mais Mello savait, et cela lui suffisait.

Ce n'était plus possible, à présent.

Il ouvrit brusquement la lourde porte de l'entrée, dévala les marches. Ses pieds nus lui étaient douloureux sur le sol parsemé de cailloux. Le souffle haché par l'effort, il fit quelques pas vers L qui lui tournait toujours le dos.

- L…, l'appela-t-il en contrôlant sa voix aussi fermement que possible.

Wammy, surpris, fit signe au chauffeur de retourner dans la voiture. Il fixa Mello, puis L, et doucement, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Je t'attends, L, dit-il en retenant un rire. Ne tarde pas trop.

L ne répondit pas, ne quittant pas Mello des yeux. Dans la lumière du matin, tout prenait une nouvelle forme et Mello vit alors une étrange expression sur les traits du détective, qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom dessus et perturbé, il ne bougea plus. Ce fut L qui s'avança jusqu'à lui.

- Tu t'en vas, murmura Mello.

- Oui.

Silence.

- Tu ne m'as pas prévenu, ajouta le jeune garçon en serrant les lèvres.

- Je sais. Tu m'en vois désolé.

- Menteur.

Il n'y avait pourtant aucune amertume dans le ton de Mello, et ce dernier en était lui-même surpris. Peu importait finalement, et L l'avait compris bien mieux que lui.

- Je vais officialiser mon enquête sur Kira, dit enfin L sur un ton monocorde. J'ai déjà commencé à réunir des informations mais il va me falloir un soutien international des forces spéciales.

Mello eut froid dans l'air humide.

- Emmène-moi avec toi, L, lança-t-il vivement. Je t'aiderai.

- Tu sais bien que c'est impossible.

« Oui, je le sais… Mais je le veux tellement… »

L eut un léger sourire et il avait toujours cette expression indéfinissable qui mettait Mello mal à l'aise.

- Il faut que tu restes à la Wammy's House. C'est là où tu seras le plus utile. Avec Near.

Mello fit une grimace mais L sembla lire dans ses pensées.

- Je sais très bien que la suite sera encore plus difficile entre vous. Tu l'as vu dans une situation pénible, et il ne te pardonnera jamais pour ça. Mais promets-moi de faire attention à lui.

- Je ne comprends pas, répliqua Mello en fronçant les sourcils.

Le sourire de L se figea quelque peu.

- Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne comprends pas. Tu verras en temps voulu.

Le jeune garçon eut une longue inspiration tentant de calmer tout ce qui le traversait. Jetant un coup d'œil à la voiture derrière L, il leva les mains et doucement les posa sur le haut du détective, à ce niveau de la taille. C'était un effleurement, comme une demande, même s'il ne savait pas quoi demander.

- Promets-moi de revenir vivant à la Wammy's House. De revenir me voir, chuchota-t-il, la voix tremblante.

Il respira l'odeur de L, attendit. Le corps du jeune homme était roide, dans une position qui semblait le repousser.

- D'accord, fit la voix grave et douce de L à son oreille.

Les bras minces l'enlacèrent, dans ce paradoxe de sensation, comme si L voulait le coller contre lui ou alors se dérober, disparaître. Oubliant Wammy, l'orphelinat, même Matt et tous les autres, Mello serra la nuque de L de ses mains refroidies par le vent et la peur, et l'embrassa avec force, tentant de briser la barrière entre eux par son simple corps. Il perçut l'exhalation de L contre sa bouche, le goût du café sucré de sa langue et jamais il ne se sentit aussi vivant, libre et protégé depuis qu'il était devenu Mello.

Les bras de L le serrèrent encore plus fort, une seule étreinte puis de nouveau son corps s'éloigna, s'en alla loin de lui, hors du monde et du contact. Ils ne dirent plus un mot et sans regarder Mello une dernière fois L monta dans la voiture. Lorsque les grilles furent ouvertes, et que déjà la voiture était trop loin, Mello eut un léger sourire.

Il avait peur, et était apaisé malgré tout. Il sentait le début d'une histoire, d'une nouvelle tentative de dépasser les limites. Peut-être que ce n'était pas ce que voulait L, peut-être ne saurait-il jamais ce que L pouvait réellement penser de lui.

Lui et L ignoraient de toute façon que c'était la dernière fois qu'ils se reverraient, que L ne reviendrait jamais à la Wammy's House. Trop tôt ou trop tard.

Par la fenêtre de sa chambre, Near regarda la silhouette de Mello retourner d'un pas tranquille à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Ses lèvres formulèrent quelque chose puis, fermant les yeux, apparemment épuisé, il retourna se coucher.

**Cassette n° 18, conversation téléphonique du 05 Décembre 2003 à 23h58, Extrait :**

- Je ne te demanderai pas où tu as trouvé mon numéro. Je ne pense pas que ce soit le sujet de notre conversation.

-…

- Que veux-tu me dire ?

- J'ai vu ton intervention sur la télévision japonaise.

- Comme beaucoup d'autres personnes. Excuse-moi mais pour le moment tu m'as l'air confus, je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux.

- Moi non plus, je ne sais plus ce que je veux.

- Near…

- L…

Silence. Bruit d'une respiration plus forte, moins contrôlée.

- Tu me détestes, c'est ça, hein ?

Un nouveau silence, plus long cette fois.

- Je respecte le détective, le génie que tu es. Je t'admire pour ton intelligence, ton travail soigné, ta faculté plus grande encore que la mienne et je te considérai toujours comme le meilleur.

Respiration plus rapide.

- Mais je te hais, je t'exècre comme être humain, comme simple homme.

Rire froid.

- On dirait que je t'ai fait du mal, Near. Est-ce le cas ?

- Je sais ce que tu fais avec Mello. Ne le fais pas.

Silence. Bruit d'une feuille de papier froissée.

- Ce que je fais, ce que je ferai avec Mello ne te regarde pas, Near.

- C'est sale, L. Vraiment. Pas pour toi, mais pour lui. Tu ne peux pas faire ça.

Silence.

- C'est un peu tard, Near.

- Tu es ignoble. Qui l'aurait cru de la part de L ?

La voix toujours monocorde mais la respiration plus forte encore. Léger souffle ressemblant à un rire moqueur en réponse.

- T'aurais-je volé quelque chose, Near ?

Silence.

- Je ne sais plus. Tu l'as dit… c'est un peu tard.

**A suivre…**


	7. Deuxième Partie, Chapitre III Mort

Bonsoir à tous ! Je suis très heureuse de vous offrir le tout dernier chapitre de cette deuxième partie, seulement quelques semaines après la dernière update. Malgré mon emploi du temps chargé, j'ai réussi à finir ce chapitre que j'espère réussi. J'ai eu quelques difficultés à l'écrire mais je reste globalement satisfaite de l'atmosphère que j'ai pu y instaurer.

Pour ce chapitre, quelques petits points :

_1. J'avais en tête le thème de ce chapitre depuis le début de l'histoire, donc j'ai du rajouter de nombreux scènes pour y apporter une certaine densité. _

_2. Comme d'habitude, j'espère avoir écrit un L et un Near suffisamment IC. J'ai d'ailleurs pas mal de craintes au sujet de L, car le rendre trop vulnérable, sensible, casserait un peu la dynamique entre lui et les autres personnages l'histoire. Idem pour Near. _

_3. Ce chapitre contient des allusions sexuelles assez explicites. Vous n'aimez pas, vous ne lisez pas. Vous êtes prévenus._

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

_**LES ENFANTS DE LA RAISON**_

A l'instant même où Quillsh ne répondit plus à L, et qu'un bruit sourd se fit entendre dans la salle, L comprit. Il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas, dans le sens le plus pessimiste, noir du terme. Il eut beau appeler le vieil homme fidèle, le souffle qu'il perçut lui fit prendre conscience de l'étendue du désastre, de la tempête qui se préparait. Les policiers autour de lui se penchèrent vers l'écran mais la lettre « W » demeurait muette face à leur inquiétude. L sentit une chaleur monter à son visage, et ce fut avec beaucoup de difficulté qu'il reprit le contrôle de sa voix. Il garda les lèvres serrées, l'expression fermée et prudente, espérant, non d'une façon logique et rationnelle mais d'un espoir enfoui, que tout allait se rétablir.

Le « W » s'effaça et brusquement apparurent les mots qui enfoncèrent une lame dans la poitrine du détective.

ALL DATA DELETION.

Le Système Zéro avait été mis en marche.

L éprouva un étrange sentiment, cette sensation de l'homme que l'on vient de pousser dans le vide mais qui n'a pas réalisé qu'il n'a plus d'emprise sur le sol, et ne sut un instant que faire. Ses paroles restèrent cependant maîtrisées, froides et réfléchies, quand bien même derrière ses yeux neutres se cachait une lueur vive. Tout allait trop vite, il n'avait plus le contrôle. Ce n'était pas bon du tout. Pour se redonner une contenance, il prit une cuiller entre ses doigts, fixant d'un œil vague le café chaud qu'on avait posé devant lui. Que Quillsh Wammy avait posé devant lui avant de repartir travailler à d'autres tâches.

- Ecoutez-moi tous ! Le Shinigami…

Et d'un coup, il s'arrêta. Il fut incapable de dire un mot de plus car une douleur effroyable lui dévora la poitrine, lui noua les épaules. Son bras fut saisi d'un engourdissement et ses doigts se mirent à trembler avec tant de force qu'il ne put garder la cuiller plus longtemps. Tous ses sens se virent comme décuplés, plus puissants, dans l'instant même où il prit conscience qu'il mourrait, là, et il connut alors pour la première fois de sa vie un sentiment qui ne l'avait jamais effleuré.

La panique.

Son cerveau criait des appels à son corps qui ne répondait plus, figé, paralysé par la douleur qui se propageait avec une chaleur semblable à celle du sang s'écoulant d'une profonde plaie. Il se sentit basculer et ses pieds nus qui s'étaient jusque là cramponnés à son fauteuil se dérobèrent. Dans une impression de lenteur, il tomba sur le côté, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Jamais il n'avait eu aussi mal, et cette peine lui brumait toutes ses pensées qui n'avaient plus déjà plus de son, plus de force. Pendant un instant, il vit l'image d'un garçon qui pleurait devant lui, puis celle de sa mère sur le lit.

Deux bras forts le rattrapèrent alors qu'il s'écroulait sur le sol, le tinrent avec une poigne ferme, qui se voulait rassurante. Il ne voyait pratiquement plus rien, mais son bras froid prit l'épaule qui le tenait, un réflexe de survie qu'il n'avait pu réfréner. Il entendit un nom, vaguement, et il crut qu'on appelait son père. Non, ce n'était que lui, sa seule et unique famille composée de lui seul.

Raito Yagami le regardait et lui souriait. L ne reconnaissait plus le visage déterminé, fin, classique qu'il avait réellement vu le jour de l'examen d'entrée. Ce jeune homme de dix-huit ans, à la nuque fragile, qui l'avait fixé de son double œil de Raito et Kira, avait perdu toute sa beauté pour laisser à une expression bestiale de victoire. Il était devenu laid, monstrueux et curieusement, malgré tout ce qu'il ressentait pour Raito, L éprouva un soulagement froid, ses yeux grands ouverts perdant de leur horreur figée. Il devint fataliste, ne pouvant faire autrement, mais doucement, les couleurs s'effacèrent, et il ne sentait déjà plus son corps.

Il crut entendre un cri, mais tout était trop loin de lui. Ses paupières étaient trop lourdes, il avait l'impression de se liquéfier dans les bras de son ennemi et la sensation n'était même plus désagréable.

Son cerveau s'éteignit d'un coup. Il n'eut pas de dernière pensée.

_**CHAPITRE III**_

_**MORT**_

[Disparaître. Morsure.]

_7 Décembre 2004, Angleterre, comté de Hampshire, Winchester._

Il faisait encore bon, malgré quelques vents frais. Dans la cour de l'orphelinat, les enfants jouaient, bavardaient, attendant avec impatience Noël qui approchait à grands pas. Les arbres avaient encore quelques feuilles, d'un rouge mourant, tandis que le sol était recouvert d'une poussière sale qui faisait penser à l'hiver.

Assis contre le mur du manoir, loin du terrain de football, Mello écrivait dans un petit cahier, concentré, sérieux. Il se fondait dans l'ombre, toujours et encore habillé de noir. Les autres élèves ne faisaient plus très attention à lui, pour une fois. Il était rare que Mello fût aussi calme et solitaire, et pour les autres garçons qui rêvaient d'une petite gloire, c'était l'occasion parfaite pour briller lors d'une partie de jeu, ou bien pour se faire une réputation aux bagarres.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois que Mello restait seul, à écrire. Beaucoup de ses camarades, curieux, s'étaient approchés de lui pour savoir ce qu'il faisait mais le jeune garçon avait été si froid et menaçant qu'ils en étaient restés là.

- Alors, ça avance ?

Mello ne releva pas la tête. Matt, comme toujours, était le seul à avoir le droit de venir près de lui quand il écrivait. Il devina sa silhouette du coin de l'œil, puis un peu plus loin, l'expression déçue d'une jeune fille rousse qui s'en alla voir ses amies.

- Tu as encore laissé Cassandre toute seule ? demanda Mello sans vraiment y accorder d'importance.

- Je la verrai après, répondit Matt en haussant les épaules.

- Après quoi ? Après avoir vu Lucy ? Ou Magelda ?

Matt eut un ricanement. Après avoir jeté un léger coup d'œil autour de lui, il se cala dans l'ombre, contre le mur, avant de sortir un paquet de cigarettes chiffonné. Mello sentit l'odeur un peu âcre lui venir au nez et il détourna la tête, vaguement agacé. Son meilleur ami avait commencé à sortir avec plusieurs filles de l'orphelinat, plus par l'envie d'un challenge que par réelle affection. Il n'était pas forcément le plus beau, ni même le plus populaire, mais son accent russe, son humeur un peu cruel et sa nonchalance avaient finalement réussi à faire succomber les filles de sa classe, puis de l'orphelinat. Ainsi, il n'était pas rare que Mello tombe sur Matt en compagnie d'une de ses petites amies, s'embrassant en cachette derrière les buissons ou même se tenant fièrement la main dans les couloirs du manoir.

Là où beaucoup d'autres garçons échouaient, Matt parvenait à garder une certaine cohérence, et une coordination entre toutes ses relations. Il ne comprenait pas les filles mais parvenait à percevoir leurs pensées, ou leurs réflexes, ayant toujours une longueur d'avance sur elles. De ce fait, la plupart d'entre elles savaient qu'elles devaient se partager Matt, sans que cela tourne aux disputes et aux cris. C'était devenu une concurrence, une rivalité de tous les instants. Matt, au lieu d'être traité comme un garçon immonde, sut alors contrôler toutes ses petites amies qui le traitèrent comme un vrai prince, voulant toutes être sa favorite. Si les filles se disputaient entre elles, il n'eut pour sa part aucun problème et continua alors d'aller voir ailleurs.

- Un jour, ça te retombera dessus, déclara un peu vainement Mello.

- Ce jour-là, je serai déjà bien loin d'elles, rétorqua Matt en riant.

- Les filles sont vraiment bêtes.

- Mais elles sont pratiques.

Mello n'insista point. Il était à présent presque courant pour lui de voir des filles sortir des chambres des garçons en plein milieu de la nuit, et vice-versa. Si les surveillants étaient au courant, il suffisait de se procurer tout ce qu'il fallait pour ne pas avoir de complication, et tout allait bien. Il fallait juste fermer les yeux et ignorer les bruits qui traversaient les murs. Mello lui-même s'était éclipsé une nuit lorsque Matt était ramené une fille dans leur chambre. Ce ne fut que le lendemain qu'il sut que c'était une des nouvelles surveillantes de l'orphelinat, une grande fille blonde de vingt-deux ans. Matt, âgé de quatorze ans seulement depuis février, avait éclaté de rire quand le visage de Mello avait exprimé un immense choc.

- Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, Mello, t'es pas mieux placé que moi à ce sujet, avait-il rétorqué quand son ami avait voulu lui donner son avis.

Après cette nuit-là, Mello n'avait plus rien dit sur les aventures de son meilleur ami. Effectivement, il était très mal placé pour lui reprocher quoi que ce soit. La seule différence entre eux était que Mello n'était toujours pas passé à l'acte, alors que Matt s'en donnait à cœur joie depuis plusieurs mois. Muré dans sa fierté, Mello n'avait rien demandé à ce sujet à son ami, qui de toute façon lui aurait ri au nez pour sa curiosité.

- Tu as presque fini ? On va bientôt rentrer de toute manière, lui rappela Matt, écrasant son mégot sous sa chaussure.

Il secoua la tête. Ecrire avec son propre code lui demandait une très grande concentration et une seule erreur lui demanderait alors de tout recommencer. Cela faisait déjà quelques années qu'il avait composé son langage secret pour retranscrire les aventures de L, mais depuis un an, ce travail lui était devenu capital, vital. Ce n'était plus seulement un privilège pour lui de mettre sur papier les mots du plus grand détective, mais un devoir. Il était le seul à pouvoir le faire, et savoir que L lui en avait donné l'autorisation le remplissait de fierté.

Il entendit la sonnerie, et grogna. Il avait crée lui-même des déclinations à ses verbes et il lui était parfois difficile de s'en rappeler. Fronçant les sourcils, les épaules voutées, il finit d'écrire la dernière phrase de son chapitre avant de refermer son cahier. Matt s'était déjà levé pour rejoindre les autres.

- Attends, abruti, tu as oublié ça, lança-t-il en fouillant dans sa poche.

Surpris, Matt se retourna pour recevoir dans la main un bonbon à la menthe. Il eut l'air soulagé.

- Ah ouais, merci, j'oublie toujours d'en prendre.

Retirant l'emballage, et collant le bonbon à son palais, il eut un regard plein de reconnaissance à Mello qui leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne fumait pratiquement plus mais avait gardé les réflexes que Matt n'avait toujours pas. Le goût de la menthe dissipant l'haleine chargée de l'effluve de tabac, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au cahier que Mello tenait contre sa poitrine.

- Tu sais, j'aimerais vraiment le lire, un de ces jours, si tu le permets, avoua-t-il d'un ton presque timide, et humble.

Mello le dévisagea un instant.

- Peut-être, répondit-il sans vraiment y croire. Un jour…

« Quand L reviendra… »

Il s'en voulut pour cette pensée. Pinçant les lèvres, il marcha plus vite pour rejoindre les autres orphelins, tentant d'ignorer le rictus de Matt qui lui brûlait la nuque. Encore une fois, il avait deviné ce qu'il avait en tête.

- Tu as eu des nouvelles de lui ? demanda-t-il dans un chuchotement.

- Non, je… Pas vraiment.

- Pas vraiment ? répéta Matt en haussant un sourcil intrigué.

- Ecoute, je…

Mello s'arrêta quand il vit Cassandre s'approcher d'eux. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il remercia le ciel d'avoir créée les filles, car elles étaient bien l'une des seules choses capables de tout faire oublier aux garçons. Matt, surpris, eut alors ce sourire dont il avait le secret, mi-narquois mi-séducteur. La jeune fille, ravie de le revoir, le prit par le bras, désirant l'avoir pour elle encore quelques instants.

- Plus tard, murmura Mello.

Matt ne l'écoutait déjà plus, comme il l'avait prévu. Soulagé, il se retourna pour voir un des plus petits enfants de l'orphelinat, un certain Robert, lui demander un câlin. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi ce garçon l'adorait, mais il prenait un certain plaisir à le taquiner. Dans un brouhaha ambiant, il monta les marches et suivit le reste du groupe qui retournait en classe. Pensif, s'amusant à donner des pichenettes à Robert qui riait et gémissait en même temps, il ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite que Roger s'était avancé vers lui. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit la poigne ferme de l'homme sur son bras qu'il sursauta.

- Hein ? dit-il un peu bêtement

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, encore ? »

Roger le regarda et Mello ne comprit pas l'expression qui était gravée sur son visage, un mélange étrange d'émotions qui n'allaient pas ensemble, un peu comme des couleurs dissociées. Du jaune et du marron, du vert et du rose, changés en sentiments incohérents.

- Mello, viens avec moi, je dois te parler, dit-il d'une voix apparemment calme.

Le jeune garçon, surpris, ne chercha pas à discuter. Il commençait à avoir mal au bras, tellement Roger le serrait fort. Peut-être que ce dernier ne s'en rendait même pas compte.

Matt, qui était le dernier du groupe en compagnie de Cassandre, lui lança un regard plein d'interrogations. Mello se contenta de secouer la tête, lui montrant qu'il était aussi étonné que lui. Il n'était pas rare que Roger l'emmène à son bureau, mais tout cela ne concernait que la Liste, des entretiens privés qui n'avaient rien à voir avec son comportement. Lorsque le couloir fut totalement vide, Roger eut un soupir. Tenant toujours Mello, il se pencha pour alors croiser le regard de la seule personne encore présente dans la salle commune, toute accroupie sur le sol, finissant un puzzle blanc.

- Near, toi aussi.

Le jeune garçon, le regard vide, eut un léger mouvement de tête, avant de lentement se mettre debout. Il restait un peu voûté, sans défense. Comme Mello, il était toujours pieds nus. Il prit délicatement son puzzle et les dernières pièces qu'il serra dans sa petite main. Mello fronça les sourcils, et Near ignora ses yeux curieux.

C'était en fin d'après-midi.

* * *

Comme cela a déjà été dit précédemment, les informations sur L que nous avons en notre possession sont minces, et il faut donc avoir accès à d'autres sources pour compléter les faits. Quand bien même les dossiers audio ont été effacés, nous avons pu avoir en notre possession d'autres documents.

Pour le Projet Wammy, la vie intime de L était secrète, et bien gardée. D'après les dossiers, seules cinq personnes au maximum étaient dans la confidence au sujet des relations du détective et de M. Ce ne fut que des dizaines d'années plus tard que les autres membres du Projet furent mis au courant de cette liaison, si cette relation pouvait être appelée ainsi.

De novembre 2003 à novembre 2004, il fut révélé que L avait eu une correspondance suivie avec ce dénommé M, qui n'a jamais été retrouvé. Ce fut d'ailleurs l'une des seules quasiment intactes, et des plus abouties, le détective ne contactant que très sporadiquement ses associés, toujours par e-mails ou grâce à des fichiers multimédias. La correspondance avec M fut faite par lettres, envoyées tous les mois, écrites dans un code très spécifique. Ce fut grâce à l'aide d'un spécialiste en ce domaine que la plupart des lettres furent traduites, après de longs mois de travail. Pour le besoin de la reconstitution de l'histoire, nous avons choisi quelques extraits nous semblant plus pertinents que d'autres.

De L à M, le 13 Décembre 2003 :

_Tu as eu quatorze ans, même si je pense que tu les as depuis bien plus longtemps. Je ne te dirai pas « Joyeux Anniversaire », car je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux. L'affaire est beaucoup plus compliquée que prévu et il m'arrive de penser à ce que tu pourrais me dire face à certains éléments. Ta place est toujours à W mais malgré toute ma raison, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser ce que tu aurais fait avec moi, ce que tu aurais dit, pensé à propos de K. _

_Je suis différent, maintenant. Et je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose. Est-ce vraiment important ? Je te le demande, car j'aime avoir ton avis […] toujours complexe et vivant, qui sait regarder droit devant lui, même si cela peut lui être fatal._

_Je ne finirai pas cette lettre sur les mots que tu attends. Tu les sais déjà, depuis l'instant où tu as commencé à m'écrire, malgré mes interdictions._

De M à L, le 31 Décembre 2003 :

_[…] Et même si c'est dans plusieurs années, ce n'est pas grave. J'espère quand même que tu pourras lire cette lettre à temps. Je m'occupe toujours des détails de l'envoi. Personne ne peut remonter à moi, je suis trop doué pour ça. Je fais tout ce que tu m'as appris […] car c'est ta manière d'être. Ta manière d'être qui me rapproche un peu plus de toi. _

_Tu m'as demandé des nouvelles de N, et je t'en donne, même si je n'en ai aucune envie. N est toujours un sale con, et depuis la dernière fois, ça a empiré entre nous. Je ne pensais pas d'ailleurs que ça irait encore plus mal, mais il faut croire que ce morveux est prêt à tout pour me pourrir la vie. Je sais ce que tu penses […] mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'être ce qu'il est, un sale type […] que je hais toujours autant._

_Je voudrais te dire plein d'autres choses encore, mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas et tu ne veux pas. _

_Rappelle-toi juste que tu as dit d'accord, et ça me suffit._

De L à M, le 6 Avril 2004 :

_Je l'ai rencontré, mais je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. J'ai l'impression qu'il sait que j'écris à quelqu'un, alors que mes doutes sont infondés. Tes méthodes d'envoi et ton code font qu'il est impossible de remonter jusqu'à toi. _

_Malgré tout, je ne veux pas que tu meures. En tout point de vue, je refuse. Je ne peux pas perdre un successeur, j'en ai trop perdu. Et je ne veux pas perdre […] quelqu'un comme toi. _

_Il y a encore des moments où je me demande ce que tu penserais de toute cette affaire. _

De M à L, le 18 Mai 2004 :

_Je n'ai plus beaucoup de tes nouvelles mais je préfère ne pas m'inquiéter. Je te connais, de toute façon, j'ai l'habitude. Je sais que je ne peux rien dire, car tu ne le veux pas, car tu penses que c'est trop dangereux. Tu es au courant de mes sentiments, tu les devines bien, comme tu as deviné en moins de deux semaines le code que j'ai crée pour t'écrire. _

_Mais juste, permets-moi de dire que c'est franchement trop con. Oui, trop con. Je n'ai pas d'autre mot pour dire ce que je ressens à ce sujet. Trop con de ne pas te dire dans les lettres les mots habituels, les mots que tu lis entre les lignes. Je suis fatigué car Mt peut profiter de ce qu'il veut, ce qu'il aime, et moi je ne peux pas. C'est trop con. […] J'ai envie de dire des choses gênantes, des choses que l'on se dit qu'entre nous, des mots que j'aimerais que tu me dises dans certaines situations. […]_

_Je m'en fous des autres. _

De L à M, le 31 Octobre 2004 :

_[…] On dit que je suis l'un des hommes les plus intelligents du monde. Je ne comprends pas alors pourquoi je reste là à attendre une de tes lettres. Tu es occupé toi aussi, et même si nous travaillons sur deux choses bien différentes, je ne te blâme pas. _

_Je me sens parfois très vieux. J'ai l'impression d'avoir vécu des centaines d'années, des dizaines de vies. Je me demande pourquoi je te raconte tout ça. Peut-être que j'en ai besoin. Je n'ai pas encore beaucoup réfléchi à cette question. _

_La vie parfois est triste. Je le réalise seulement maintenant. Je crois que j'ai envie de lire les mots que d'habitude je refuse de reconnaître. _

De M à L, le 1er Novembre 2004 :

_Je n'ai pas pu répondre avant, et j'en suis encore désolé. D'autres examens à passer. N me fait toujours autant chier. Tu n'aimes pas que je parle pas comme ça, mais je m'en fous. Je suis énervé de ne pas avoir pu t'envoyer à temps une lettre, alors que tu te débrouilles toujours pour le faire. […]_

_J'aimerais vraiment te voir, même si c'est impossible. J'ai envie de faire tellement de choses avec toi, que je pense que quand tu recevras cette lettre, je serai mort de honte. Je ne veux plus m'arrêter, maintenant que tu as dit que j'avais le droit de dire ce que je voulais. Je veux te dire à quel point tu me manques, à quel point c'est dur sans toi._

_A quel point […] je meurs d'envie de te toucher. Peut-être que tu ne le veux pas, peut-être que ce n'est pas normal, mais j'en ai tellement, tellement envie, que si je ne faisais pas attention, j'en deviendrais négligent avec mon travail. […] Je fais des rêves fous, des rêves que tu n'aimerais pas. J'ai hâte d'avoir quinze ans, et de pouvoir enfin partir, et te rejoindre. T'aider, même un peu, dans tes enquêtes. Je rêve d'être avec toi, et j'ai honte quand j'écris ces mots, car jamais je n'ai pu les dire. _

_Je veux les entendre aussi, venant de toi._

De L à M, le 4 Novembre 2004 (dernière lettre avant sa mort) :

_[…] Les choses se compliquent concernant l'affaire. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, je perds déjà un temps précieux à t'écrire. Il faut croire que je ne sais plus où sont mes priorités. Peu importe, je sens que ça approche. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais ça approche […] bon ou mauvais, je dois savoir._

_Tu seras étonné de recevoir cette lettre aussi vite. Je ne pense pas qu'il y aura une autre fois. Je risque d'être extrêmement occupé et injoignable pendant encore un bon moment, donc je veux pouvoir dire tout ça. Je te connais, tu as beau dire que tu comprends, tu ne souris plus quand tu restes sans nouvelles […], tu te sens seul aussi, non ?_

_Que ferais-tu à ma place ? Que dirais-tu si tu étais moi ? Je ne peux rien te dire, car je n'ai jamais su le faire auparavant. Tu me rappelles que je suis vivant, et je crois que de toutes les choses que tu as pu me faire découvrir, celle-ci est la plus importante. J'ai compris qu'être […] vivant voulait dire être vivant pour quelque chose. _

_J'ai peur de la mort, surtout en ce moment. J'ai peur de la mort car elle signifie de ne plus vivre pour quelque chose. Ne plus vivre pour attendre des lettres. _

_Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, de toute évidence tu as déjà compris. _

En vue de cette correspondance, il n'est pas difficile de comprendre la nature de la relation entre L et M. De ce fait, nous n'ajouterons rien de plus à ce sujet.

* * *

- L est mort.

Il y eut un long silence. C'était en fin d'après-midi, un jour de décembre. Il faisait encore bon, malgré quelques vents frais.

Et Roger venait de dire que L était mort.

Lentement, les mots firent leur chemin jusqu'au cerveau de Mello, comme des épées lui traversant la chair. Il les décomposa, les étudia, les répéta tellement de fois qu'ils perdirent leur sens premier.

L était mort.

Mort.

Il sentit alors tous les muscles de son visage se tendre, se détendre et il sut alors qu'il exprimait l'horreur de quelqu'un qui se fait brûler vif. Agenouillé près de lui, Near finissait son puzzle. Il n'avait pas fait un mouvement, attendant la suite des évènements.

Quand Mello voulut de nouveau parler, sa voix se brisa et eut comme un crissement. Roger ne bougea pas, les mains soutenant son menton, évitant de le regarder. Il semblait à cet instant extrêmement vieux et faible.

- Q… Comment ? Mais… comment… ?

La pièce lui sembla soudainement étroite, les murs se rapprochant de lui dans une distorsion des sens. Pour éviter à ses membres de trembler, il se tint au bureau de Roger.

- Kira… C'est Kira qui l'a tué, hein ? C'est ça ?

Roger ne le regardait toujours pas, acquiesçant vaguement. Et cette lâcheté, plus que l'horreur, rendit Mello fou de rage. Il connut alors un immense sentiment de haine, dirigé contre tous, même Matt, même ses parents morts, contre Roger qui ne le regardait pas, contre Near présent dans la pièce. Il fut envahi par une émotion de rouge et de noir et poussant un râle, les yeux exorbités, il attrapa de toutes ses forces le col de Roger, le secouant brutalement.

- Il avait dit qu'il enverrait Kira à l'échafaud… et tu me dis que c'est Kira qui l'a tué ? C'EST CE QUE TU ME DIS ??

- M… Mello, gémit Roger, à la fois outré et terrifié.

A cet instant, Mello entendit dans le brouillard le bruit de pièces en bois qui tombaient sur le sol. Il relâcha Roger, sentant la crise d'hystérie passer lentement, grondant encore dans sa tête comme un fauve que l'on vient d'ébouillanter.

- Si tu ne gagnes pas le jeu, si tu ne sais pas résoudre le puzzle, tu n'es qu'un perdant, déclara froidement Near dans son dos.

Mello se retourna si vite qu'il entendit les os de sa nuque craquer. Pendant une infime seconde, il pensa très lucidement à tuer Near. Ce n'était même plus une rage obscure, mais un besoin froid, comme celui de respirer. Il observa Near, et dans son cerveau, l'appel du génie réfléchit au moyen de le supprimer définitivement de la surface de la Terre. Il fut presque surpris par son calme, alors qu'il entendait encore des explosions au fond de ses oreilles au sujet de L.

Roger lança un rapide coup d'œil à Mello, ayant un mouvement de recul lorsque ce dernier se pencha de nouveau vers lui. Il avait l'air encore secoué mais le jeune garçon s'en moquait éperdument.

- Et alors ? Qui avait-il désigné pour lui succéder ? Near ou moi ?

Il lui était curieux de découvrir l'expansion de ses sens, plongé en pleine colère. Le tapis sous ses pieds nus soulageait la chaleur de sa peau, tandis qu'il devinait du coin de l'œil la dernière feuille de l'arbre près de la fenêtre ballottée au vent. Sa respiration résonnait comme une tempête, et il savait que son visage toujours cette douleur monstrueuse de brûlé vif.

Roger secoua lentement la tête, les yeux toujours fixés sur son bureau.

- Aucun de vous deux, il est mort avant de le faire.

Near eut comme une exhalation qui ressembla à un rire. Mello, horrifié, crut avoir mal entendu. Les cliquetis de bois dans son dos avaient repris, alors que Near refaisait encore son puzzle blanc, avec un rythme régulier, attentif. Une partie de Mello cria quelle avait été alors l'utilité de la Liste au bout du compte après tant d'années, une autre eut comme un gloussement nerveux, et très, très laid.

Roger releva la tête et enfin depuis le début de l'entretien regarda Mello puis Near. Pauvre type.

- Que diriez-vous d'unir vos forces ?

Mello ne répondit pas. Impossible. Il avait l'impression que par un réflexe sa langue s'était collée à son palais et refusait de s'en détacher. Jamais. Il entendit Near soupirer.

- Oui, ça me va.

Sa voix avait la même intonation que quelqu'un à qui on propose « Soda ou jus de fruits ? Sandwich ou salade ? » et qui se décide au final pour les deux. C'était juste ridicule. Cette scène entière était ridicule.

Et Mello s'entendit répondre. Il ne fit même pas attention à ses propos, mais se rendit compte de la cohérence qui le tenait. Une cohérence froide, calculée, qui n'aurait pas fait honte à L. Il répondait que c'était impossible pour Near et lui de travailler ensemble et que de par ses qualités, Near était le meilleur pour succéder à L. Il déclara tout ça et ne s'en voulut même pas. Il n'était plus dans l'instant présent.

- Moi, je m'en vais, déclara-t-il finalement. Je quitte cet endroit.

Ses pas étaient lourds, comme si ses pieds avaient été changés en plomb. Il dut peut-être vaciller mais cela ne se vit pas. Il entendit Roger protester faiblement.

- Laisse, Roger, j'ai bientôt quinze ans.

Il n'en dit pas plus. Quinze ans était l'âge minimum pour quitter l'orphelinat. Les explosions dans ses oreilles se firent plus fortes encore et quand il parla une dernière fois, il ne s'entendit même pas. Il ne regarda pas Near qui avait les yeux rivés sur le sol, et aussi normalement qu'il put, il sortit du bureau.

Silence.

Il s'appuya contre la porte, serrant entre ses mains la poignée glacée. Peu à peu, tout son corps se mit à trembler, de plus en plus violemment et il comprit alors que la crise revenait. Son estomac se retourna et il eut un haut-le-cœur.

L était mort.

Mort.

- Non…

Il n'entendait plus rien, ne voyait plus rien. Alors qu'il avait commencé à marcher d'un pas titubant, il se mit à courir, dépassant sa salle de classe dont la porte avait été laissée entrouverte. Il vit une brève seconde Matt lever la tête à ce moment, et dans le lointain, il monta les marches quatre à quatre pour arriver le plus vite possible à sa chambre.

L était mort.

Une nausée violente l'envahit. Le visage couvert de sueurs, il tomba à genoux devant la cuvette des toilettes et vomit bruyamment tout ce qu'il avait mangé ce midi-là, et même encore plus. Il vomit tout ce que son ventre contenait et il espéra que la douleur qui le terrassait partirait avec cette bile qui lui brûlait la bouche.

- M… Mello ?

Il entendit plus qu'il ne vit Matt le rejoindre dans les toilettes, et ses mains, si fraiches, lui prirent le front, le soutenant alors qu'une nouvelle nausée secouait son ventre.

- Vas-y, crache tout, vas-y, laisse-toi aller.

- Lâche-moi, lâche-moi ! s'écria Mello, sentant une panique s'emparer de son corps qu'il n'arrivait même plus à contrôler.

Les bras de Matt l'enserrèrent par derrière, étrangement forts, aux muscles tendus.

- Laisse-toi aller, Mello, allez, vas-y, laisse-toi aller…

Le reste ne fut que des murmures encourageants, apaisants dits en russe et cette litanie le fit pleurer. Tout en vomissant, la lumière lui vrillant le crâne, il fondit en larmes, de ces sanglots venant du ventre et coupant le souffle. Il pleura la bouche grande ouverte, sans qu'aucun cri n'en sorte. Le visage défiguré par la douleur, il s'écroula, un goût amer sur les lèvres.

- Il est mort, il est mort…, gémit-il, fou de douleur, une partie de son cerveau se demandant vaguement s'il était possible d'avoir plus mal que cela.

L était mort. Mort sans être revenu le voir. Mort sans avoir dit les mots qu'il aurait tant de fois voulu lire dans leurs lettres.

_Tu me rappelles que je suis vivant, et je crois que de toutes les choses que tu as pu me faire découvrir, celle-ci est la plus importante._

L était parti et il ne reviendrait plus jamais. Mello n'aurait plus à attendre ses lettres, ou à tenter d'écrire un nouveau code pour que personne ne puisse comprendre leurs échanges. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur la cuvette, ses doigts qui avaient touché L, et avaient senti les os sous la peau, et cette chair qui était vivante, intacte. Ce corps qu'il ne pourra jamais effleurer, embrasser, caresser, comme dans ses rêves où il sentait la chaleur et le désir monter. Il se rappela comment L embrassait, cette façon étonnamment déterminée, les lèvres entrouvertes.

_Promets-moi de revenir vivant à la Wammy's House. De revenir me voir._

_D'accord._

- Menteur, sanglota Mello d'une voix brisée. Sale… connard de menteur…

* * *

Near referma lentement la porte derrière lui. Son puzzle, serré contre sa poitrine, fut balancé sans délicatesse au sol. Les pièces de bois se dispersèrent dans un cliquetis sourd, et le son se répercuta dans son esprit. Il n'y avait pas d'autre bruit.

Sa chambre était plongée dans la pénombre et il lui fallut quelques instants pour s'habituer. A petits pas, il se dirigea vers son lit et dans un mouvement calculé s'allongea sur le dos, la respiration profonde. Le plafond était blanc.

Il s'arracha à lui-même et de son corps. Il était ailleurs, loin, et ses yeux se fermèrent.

Il revit les yeux sombres de Mello, écarquillés, puis sa rage qui s'échappait par tous les pores de sa peau.

_T'aurais volé quelque chose, Near ?_

_Je ne sais plus… Tu l'as dit, c'est un peu tard._

Dans le noir, Near sourit.

* * *

Matt dut attendre longtemps. Il fallut à Mello plusieurs heures pour se calmer, et à arrêter de vomir. A la fin, il n'eut plus que des spasmes qui s'atténuèrent progressivement, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, le corps de moins en moins tendu tandis que Matt continuait de lui parler, de lui dire des choses vaines mais tranquillisantes malgré tout. Quand Mello cessa vraiment de bouger, il faisait déjà nuit et la pluie avait commencé à tomber, régulière et bruyante.

Matt observa son ami endormi contre ses cuisses, recroquevillé comme un nouveau-né, serrant convulsivement sa croix rouge dans sa main droite. Dans son sommeil, il avait des soubresauts, des restes de sanglot qui s'échappaient de lui. Assis contre le mur, Matt caressait ses cheveux, lentement, pour ne pas le réveiller. Il avait encore du mal à se faire à l'idée que L était mort. C'était comme une immense plaisanterie qui devenait de moins en moins drôle à chaque fois que quelqu'un la faisait. La blague du seau d'eau en haut de la porte.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on t'a fait, Mello… ? chuchota-t-il pour lui-même.

Sa propre voix lui parut faible, tremblante. Il se sentait malade et avait désespérément envie d'une cigarette. Ou même d'un joint. N'importe quoi.

Mello eut un nouveau tressaillement, et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Ses joues étaient encore humides de larmes, et Matt remarqua à quel point il était pâle, et frigorifié. Soupirant, il serra sa main sur l'épaule de Mello, la laissa là. Ce n'était qu'un contact mais cela suffit. Il se rappela de la première fois que Mello avait compris qu'il n'était plus le Premier, et de l'expression de désarroi qui s'était peinte sur son visage. Il avait une fois de plus perdu ses repères, et une raison d'avancer. L avait été son maître, son idole et son…

« Dis-le une bonne fois pour toutes, abruti… »

Son amant. Il était encore difficile pour Matt de s'avouer ce genre de choses. Quand bien même il avait déjà dépassé ce stade, le fait d'imaginer L, le grand L, détective international, mystérieux, impénétrable et intouchable, comme un être humain capable de se laisser approcher le déconcertait. C'était comme si pour la première fois quelqu'un avait pu atteindre un infini. Mello avait réussi là où tout le monde avait échoué : il était devenu la plus grande faiblesse de L. Une faille dans le bloc d'acier, invisible à l'œil nu. Matt fut terrifié par cette idée.

Et maintenant, L était mort. Mort. Le jeune garçon secoua la tête. Il se souvint de sa première entrevue avec L, alors qu'il pleurait, apeuré, impressionné, touché par ce sentiment d'adoration que tous les autres enfants avaient éprouvé face au détective. Il se souvint de l'expression grave, triste de L, quand il lui avait parlé de Mello.

_L'affection est un sentiment qu'il est aisé de garder pour nous-mêmes. Rien ne nous interdit d'aimer, du moment que cela ne dérange personne. Ce n'est pas le plus important, au fond._

Avait-il compris à cet instant que la faille était déjà là ? Qu'il existait, quelque part, enfoui en lui, cet espace microscopique à combler ? Matt ne voulait pas le croire. C'était trop douloureux. Il revit Mello qui pleurait, humilié après sa première défaite et sa peur d'être délaissé par L. Il n'était qu'un enfant jaloux et possessif à cette époque, qui ne voyait aucune différence entre l'homme et le détective. Il avait tout détruit, toutes les frontières entre les deux entités. L avait toujours été L à ses yeux.

Il pinça les lèvres, et déjà le souvenir lui revint, lentement, comme une vague paresseuse.

Ce qu'il s'était passé quelques temps auparavant, quelques semaines avant que tout ne commence entre L et Mello.

_- Que veux-tu, Matt ?_

_- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux. J'en ai marre, L._

_- Sois alors plus clair. Il existe plusieurs raisons d'en avoir assez, et si tu ne me dis pas…_

_- Oh ça suffit, L._

_Les yeux du détective se firent froids, et si Matt avait été plus calme, il y aurait vu une menace._

_- Ne me parle pas comme ça, lança L d'une voix monocorde._

_Matt aurait pu pleurer de terreur si à cet instant il avait toujours huit ans et l'impression d'être face au Roi. Cependant, alors qu'il contemplait le visage pâle de l'homme qui se tenait toujours immobile sur sa chaise, tenant dans sa main le stylo qui lui servait à remplir des documents, il ne vit plus l'idole du passé. _

_L, enfin, après un temps qui sembla infini, se mit debout. Il posa délicatement son stylo sur la table et mettant les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, étudia l'expression du visage de Matt. Il semblait à la fois ennuyé et agacé. _

_- Je vais te rappeler les faits, Matt. Tu es entré dans ma chambre sans avoir demandé la permission, et d'après ce que j'ai compris, tu es train de me manquer de respect. Si je peux comprendre la colère, ou l'indignation pour l'avoir-moi-même ressenti un jour ou l'autre dans ma vie, je ne tolèrerai jamais, je répète, jamais, qu'on me manque de respect. Même s'il s'agit de toi._

_Son visage s'assombrit davantage et Matt vit alors sous la surface la face terrifiante du génie. _

_- Surtout s'il s'agit de toi. _

_Matt sentit qu'il était en train de trembler et il se reprit du mieux qu'il put. Il savait pertinemment qu'il allait perdre dans cet entretien mais s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il avait compris, mieux que L, c'était qu'il était persévérant. Il n'avait pas passé des années dans un orphelinat miteux en Russie à se faire brutaliser sans aucun espoir de survie. _

_L eut un geste léger de la tête, comme s'il balayait toute la tension présente dans la pièce. Ce n'était qu'un stratagème, et Matt resta sur ses gardes. Il eut de nouveau cette expression que le jeune garçon connaissait bien, ni grave ni factice._

_- De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps donc si tu pouvais…_

_- Mello, dit seulement Matt._

_Il y eut un silence. L cligna des yeux, un peu comme un animal paresseux._

_- Le sujet est largue, rétorqua-t-il sur un ton neutre._

_- Ne fais pas semblant de comprendre, L, dit Matt qui s'aperçut avec horreur que sa voix avait pris une intonation suppliante, comme s'il voulait en finir le plus vite possible._

_Le détective leva les yeux au plafond, portant à sa bouche le pouce de sa main droite qu'il commença à mordiller lentement. Il semblait réfléchir, même si Matt savait qu'il pouvait aussi tout simplement se jouer de son interlocuteur. _

_Après un court instant, L reporta son attention sur Matt. Il avait sur le visage une expression étrange, et indéfinissable. _

_- Je suppose que tu es venu pour toi-même. Mello ne t'aurait jamais envoyé pour me dire quelque chose. Je pense donc que tout ce que tu veux savoir restera entre nous, c'est bien cela ?_

_Matt ne répondit pas._

_- Très bien, conclut L en se rasseyant, accroupi dans le fauteuil, bras sur les genoux. Je t'écoute. Je suis aussi libre de ne pas répondre à tes questions._

_Matt hésita un bref instant puis s'assit à son tour, sur le lit de détective. L le fixa d'un œil un peu vague. Bien qu'il avait l'air détendu, ses yeux étaient perçants, le corps aux aguets._

_- Je ne suis là que pour quelques heures, Matt, lui rappela-t-il d'une voix un peu sèche. Je ne reviendrai pas avant plusieurs semaines donc s'il te plaît, fais vite._

_Matt inspira profondément. Ses mains étaient moites._

_- Mello ne l'a pas encore compris. Enfin, je veux dire qu'il ne l'a pas encore vu et qu'il met ça sur le compte de son adoration pour toi. Moi, j'ai compris. _

_- Je ne te suis pas, Matt._

_- Tu veux que tout ça reste entre nous, donc je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot. _

_Il retira ses lunettes et les mit sur le haut de son crâne, dévoilant son regard dur et déterminé._

_- Ne joue pas avec Mello. _

_Si L fut touché par la remarque, il n'en montra rien. Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, observant Matt d'un œil curieux._

_- Je n'ai jamais joué avec lui, répondit-il d'une voix sûre. Je n'ai jamais joué avec aucun enfant de cet orphelinat. Tu es bien placé pour le savoir._

_- Bon dieu, L, lâcha brusquement Matt. C'est pas de la Liste dont je parle ! C'est Mello, toi et Mello ! Enfin, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise ?_

_- Si tu ne sais pas quoi m'expliquer, il aurait mieux valu que tu ne m'interrompes pas en plein travail, rétorqua froidement L. Je pense que cet entretien a déjà trop duré, aussi, je te prierai de bien sortir de ma chambre, s'il te plaît._

_- Non, L. _

_Il s'était levé, imperturbable. L le jaugea du regard, et Matt vit dans ses yeux une sorte de lueur qui ressemblait peut-être à du respect. Peut-être._

_- Je tiens à Mello. C'est mon meilleur ami. Il a trop souffert pour qu'il connaisse une nouvelle déception. Je refuse donc que tu joues avec lui et ce qu'il ressent pour toi._

_- Ce qu'il ressent à mon égard ne regarde que lui, Matt, je t'en ai déjà parlé il y a longtemps, rétorqua L. Je doute d'ailleurs que Mello apprécierait tes commentaires sur sa vie privée. _

_- Connerie, L, tu te voiles la face. Tu ne l'admettras jamais, mais tu te voiles la face car tu ne veux pas être comme les autres._

_- Les autres ? répéta L, ayant l'air vaguement intéressé. _

_- Les gens normaux. Ceux qui ressentent._

_Le détective eut alors l'air de comprendre quelque chose. Matt ne sut pas pourquoi et cela le mit mal à l'aise. _

_- Je vois, dit finalement le détective. _

_Il détourna le regard et reprit le stylo dans sa main droite, le regardant comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait de sa vie. Il commença à le faire tournoyer entre ses doigts, perdu dans ses pensées. Ce fut à cet instant que Matt se rappela que L n'avait pas l'air d'avoir plus de trente ans, et surtout qu'il semblait épuisé. _

_- Je vois, répéta L d'une voix un peu plus grave. Bon, très bien. _

_- L… ?_

_Le jeune homme secoua légèrement la tête._

_- N'est-ce pas triste ? _

_Matt le regarda, sentant monter en lui monter une vague d'un sentiment fort, qu'il ne pouvait nommer. La gorge serrée, il se rapprocha de L, juste ce qu'il fallait. Ses mains tremblaient. Ce fut comme si quelqu'un venait de le gifler brutalement, lui faisant prendre conscience de la réalité des choses. Il regarda L et comprit, peut-être encore mieux que L lui-même. _

_- L… tu… tu es…_

_L le regarda à son tour et il eut un sourire sans réelle signification. _

_- C'est triste d'être quelqu'un de normal, tu ne trouves pas ? Il n'y a plus d'excuses, quand on comprend ça._

_Matt resta silencieux. Longtemps._

_Et sans qu'il comprenne ce qui lui passait par la tête, il serra le poing et fit un mouvement vers L pour le frapper. A la seconde même, le détective lui attrapa le poignet, stoppant net son élan. Matt sentit les doigts puissants de l'homme sur sa peau, sut instinctivement qu'il aurait pu lui briser un os sans grande difficulté. Il avait vu quelque chose dans les yeux de L qui l'avait rendu malade._

_Il s'humecta les lèvres, le corps tremblant._

_- Alors fais ce qu'il faut faire, conclut-il avant de prendre la fuite._

Matt passa une main sur ses yeux. Faire ce qu'il fallait faire. L avait tenu parole en quelque sorte lorsqu'il était revenu à la Wammy's House quelques temps plus tard. Il avait fait ce qu'il fallait faire pour Mello, mais est-ce que cela avait été une bonne chose au final ?

L était mort. Mello était brisé.

Et Matt ne savait plus si tout cela était de sa faute ou non. S'il n'était pas allé voir L, peut-être que le détective n'aurait rien dit, et peut-être que Mello n'aurait pas eu à souffrir autant.

- Je suis vraiment trop con, murmura-t-il.

Quand il voulut rire de sa propre bêtise, il se mit à pleurer.

* * *

De L à M, le 20 Juillet 2004 :

_Je suis en train de faire des choses terribles pour le bien de l'affaire. Je ne peux pas t'en dire davantage. Je n'éprouve pas de honte. Je ne suis peut-être pas très fier de moi-même mais je le fais pour attraper K. Cette idée balaie les quelques pensées qui pourraient me distraire._

_Il m'arrive malgré tout de me demander ce que tu dirais à mon sujet, si jamais tu savais ce que je suis en train de préparer. Je t'ai appris à utiliser tous les bons moyens pour avancer dans une enquête. Les gens ne savent pas faire la différence entre les bons et les mauvais moyens. Pour eux, il n'y a que les moyens légaux ou illégaux. C'est une pensée logique en société, mais qui devient nulle lorsque les données du problème sont différentes. Tu sais bien que je cautionne pas l'illégalité ; je ne prône que l'utile. _

_Je me considère comme faillible. Après tout, je suis humain._

_Néanmoins, j'ai peur de te décevoir.

* * *

_

Ce fut l'orage qui réveilla Mello. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se rappeler pourquoi il était si malheureux. Les yeux douloureux à force de pleurer, il eut une grimace quand il s'aperçut qu'il avait soif. Lentement, il prit conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Allongé sur le flanc, serrant son rosaire dans sa main engourdie, et collé contre Matt qui avait passé ses bras autour sa poitrine, le maintenant à ses côtés. Il perçut le mouvement du ventre de son ami contre son dos, lent, profond, comme un ballon se gonflant puis se dégonflant, et son souffle un peu tiède contre son oreille.

Il ignorait quelle heure il était. Pas d'importance, finalement. Il releva légèrement la tête, écoutant la pluie qui devenait de plus en plus violente. Un éclair, temps à autre, déchirait le ciel, plongeant la chambre dans une brève lumière crue. Lentement, le grondement lointain lui semblait presque rassurant. Plus rien ne lui faisait peur.

Doucement, ses doigts écartèrent les mains de Matt qui le tenaient. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour y parvenir tant Matt s'était attaché à lui. Le jeune garçon eut un grognement dans son sommeil mais finalement ne se réveilla pas lorsque Mello sortit du lit, l'esprit encore un peu brumeux. Toute la chambre lui donnait mal au cœur, porteuse de souvenirs douloureux. Il crut voir dans l'ombre la silhouette de L près de la porte, cette silhouette qu'il aurait aimé revoir, ce corps qu'il aurait voulu tenir contre lui dans son lit, tellement il le désirait.

L était mort, à présent.

Tout en faisant le moins de bruit possible, Mello sortit son sac à dos du placard et quelques affaires. Juste le strict minimum. Peu importait le nombre de pulls, de pantalons qu'il allait prendre, ce n'était pas ce qui était vital pour lui. Il attrapa une petite boîte métallique de gâteaux irlandais qu'il utilisait pour toutes ses économies, cachée derrière une double cloison au fond du placard.

Il avait en tout et pour tout 3000 livres. Ce n'était pas assez pour survivre seul, mais c'était toujours un début. Recomptant les billets, il les fourra dans la poche intérieure de son sac. Il y mit aussi sa croix rouge et son petit cahier. Lorsqu'il eut fini de se préparer, il se rendit compte à quel point il ne possédait vraiment plus rien. Une partie de lui voulut pleurer mais lentement, froidement, il refoula les quelques larmes qui lui restaient. L n'aurait jamais voulu qu'il pleure autant sur sa mort. L aurait eu honte de lui.

Ce fut la dernière fois qu'il pleura de sa vie.

Il se remit debout et regarda Matt qui s'était retourné sans se réveiller. Il contempla ses cheveux aux reflets roux et il se traita de salopard pour ce qu'il allait faire.

« Je suis désolé, Matt. »

Il voulut lui laisser un mot mais ne le fit pas au final. Quel lâche il faisait.

Il attrapa sa veste en jean, d'un blanc lui semblant étrangement écoeurant lorsqu'il regarda d'un œil nouveau, la mit sur son épaule et tenant son sac à dos d'une autre main, il eut un murmure pour son meilleur ami endormi.

- T'auras le droit de venir cracher sur ma tombe si je meurs avant toi, espèce d'abruti.

Sur ces mots, il sortit.

Les couloirs étaient déserts. Encore une fois, il avait une immense chance de s'en aller au moment où les passages des surveillants étaient finis pour la nuit. La pénombre l'apaisa un moment, tandis qu'il se préparait mentalement au départ. Il était calme, assuré. Peut-être que l'idée de quitter la Wammy's House s'était ancrée en lui bien avant la mort de L.

Ce désir de s'enfuir avec L, de le suivre dans ses enquêtes, et surtout ce désir d'être avec lui, non pas pour le surpasser mais pour le rendre invincible.

Marcher avec des baskets était presque étrange pour lui qui en avait perdu l'habitude. Quitter la Wammy's House signifiait quitter un monde où il avait régné, librement, sauvagement, partageant bon gré mal gré son territoire.

Il eut une exhalation douloureuse quand il descendit les marches de l'escalier, se dirigeant vers la grande porte d'entrée. Peut-être aurait-il mieux fallu pour lui de prendre les sorties à l'arrière du manoir mais ce qu'il faisait était trop symbolique, trop fort.

Lorsqu'il tendit la main vers la poignée, il perçut un faible mouvement derrière lui. Il retint à la dernière seconde un grand cri de surprise et vivement, fit volte-face.

Near, appuyé contre le mur, le regardait.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu partirais comme ça. Comme un voleur, lâcha-t-il dans un murmure.

Near était comme L : il parvenait à se faire entendre parfaitement même quand sa voix était aussi faible qu'un soupir. Mello, son cœur battant encore à vive allure, eut une grimace de dédain.

- Je me moque de ce que tu penses, déclara-t-il avant de s'apercevoir qu'il mentait.

- Si tu le dis.

Silence.

- Pourquoi tu es là, de toute façon ? demanda finalement Mello, agacé. Tu devrais être dans ta chambre, à l'heure qu'il est.

- Je pourrais dire la même chose pour toi, rétorqua Near d'une voix glaciale.

Il sembla réfléchir à quelque chose avant de secouer la tête.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je n'ai pas à te dire ce que tu dois faire. Tu as l'air décidé à aller jusqu'au bout.

Mello, surpris, mit un temps à se demander si Near se moquait de lui ou lui parlait sérieusement. Impossible de le savoir, tant il faisait noir et que l'expression de Near demeurait indescriptible. L'orage grondait toujours, et malgré tout, la nuit restait étrangement claire, entrecoupée d'éclairs vifs et blafards.

- Je vois qu'on est d'accord pour une fois, se risqua-t-il à répondre. Je vais y aller…

- Attends…

Near avait fait un pas vers lui. Quand il parla, Mello crut entendre une intonation qui lui rappela une brève image, comme un flash de lumière.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

- Fait quoi ?

Near eut un soupir qui trahissait un certain agacement.

- Pourquoi tu m'as laissé prendre la succession de L ?

Mello resta silencieux. Un éclair déchira le ciel, et quelques secondes plus tard, un grondement terrifiant résonna, longuement. Il s'approcha de Near qui ne bougea pas d'un centimètre.

- Je pensais que tu connaissais déjà la réponse, intelligent comme tu es.

- Je veux l'entendre, c'est tout.

Mello eut un mouvement du bras. Il ne savait plus s'il était en colère, ou bien triste à en devenir fou. Il s'en moquait à présent. L'idée de la mort de L lui avait fait prendre conscience de sa propre existence, et de son rôle à jouer dans le reste des évènements.

- Si j'avais insisté pour devenir le successeur légal de L, j'aurais eu moins de liberté. Je ne veux pas être entouré de personnes qui me contrôleront pour le bien du Projet Wammy.

Il eut un sourire cruel.

- J'aurai la peau de Kira. Peu importe que tu sois le successeur légal de L. Je serai celui qui aura su utiliser les bons moyens.

Near le dévisagea longuement, sans dire un mot.

- Je m'en doutais, dit-il après un temps de réflexion. Tu iras droit dans le mur, alors.

Mello, furieux, poussa violemment Near en arrière. Le jeune albinos vacilla sous le choc et il dut se retenir au mur pour ne pas tomber.

- Tu n'as pas à me juger, ni à me dire ce que je dois faire, espèce de merdeux !

Il se tut lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il parlait trop fort. Near, lentement, se redressa. Il semblait à présent minuscule dans l'ombre, néanmoins ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur que Mello avait déjà vue, quelques temps auparavant. Cette lueur qu'il avait refusé de regarder plus longtemps, tant elle lui avait fait mal.

- Je n'aime pas quand tu es comme ça, Mello, avoua-t-il d'une voix qu'il tentait de contrôler du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Mello ne dit rien. La colère battait à ses oreilles et avec des gestes lourds, il posa son sac à dos et sa veste en jean par terre. Il s'avança jusqu'à Near, lentement, d'un pas menaçant, presque celui d'un félin. Il vit avec délectation le corps de son rival se contracter au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait de lui. A nouveau, il le poussa, plus fort que la fois précédente, le forçant à retourner dans la salle commune. Il ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il faisait, mais il avait le contrôle. Et la sensation était grisante, merveilleuse.

- Tu n'aime pas ça ? répéta-t-il d'une voix sifflante.

Le visage de Near eut un frémissement lorsque Mello l'attrapa par l'épaule, enfonçant ses ongles dans le tissu de son pyjama. Ils se fixèrent un instant.

- Et ça, tu aimes ?

Mello prit le visage de Near entre ses doigts, appuyant de toutes ses forces sur son menton pour qu'il ne s'enfuie pas puis l'embrassa férocement. Il l'entendit glapir entre ses lèvres, et ses bras tentèrent de le repousser. L'émotion rouge qu'il éprouvait depuis des années se distilla dans ses veines et ne voyant plus rien autour de lui, il mordit la bouche de Near, puis sa langue qu'il put prendre entre ses dents. Il goûta cette peau, et l'effluve de ce corps humain, de sueur, de cheveux, et d'os.

Near gémit à voix basse. Il faisait des bruits que Mello, même dans ses rêves les plus sombres, n'aurait jamais espéré entendre de sa vie et il sentit une chaleur monter en lui, animale, brutale, qui n'avait rien à voir avec Near, ni même avec lui-même.

L était mort, Near était en vie. Parce que Near ne serait jamais L, mais qu'il était toujours là. Cette idée fit frissonner Mello de la tête aux pieds et utilisant toute sa force, il agrippa plus fort Near avant de le plaquer au sol. Le choc fit grimacer Near qui recommença à se débattre, silencieusement, farouchement. Mello lâcha les bras qu'il tenait étroitement entre ses doigts et empêcha Near de crier en l'embrassant, plus doucement cette fois-ci.

Alors à cet instant, arriva l'improbable, le plus incroyable. Le corps de Near cessa de combattre et, lentement, Mello sentit les lèvres du garçon lui répondre, d'abord avec maladresse, puis avec plus de maîtrise. Ebahi, il comprit que Near lui retournait ses baisers, de sa bouche un peu sèche, alors qu'il l'avait toujours imaginée aussi glacée que son regard indifférent. Il perçut le souffle de Near sur son visage, de plus en plus chaud et il ferma les yeux.

Les mains de Near, tendues au-dessus de lui, se serrèrent en poing, puis se crispèrent sur ses épaules, en un contact aveugle. Son corps se tendit contre le sien et Mello sut alors ce qu'était la réalité du désir sans signification particulière. Il eut en tête l'image de L, floue, étrangement grise, l'image de ce corps qu'il n'avait jamais connu intimement. Ce corps qu'il n'avait touché qu'une poignée de fois, et surtout ce contact des os de ses hanches, sous la peau. Il crut entendre Near gémir mais en fermant les yeux, il ne vit pas l'expression de son visage. Il refusait de la voir, de toute façon.

Il perçut sous ses paupières un autre éclair zébrant le ciel puis le tonnerre, et la vibration l'excita douloureusement, comme jamais il n'avait ressenti ça. Il attrapa le visage de Near entre ses paumes et l'embrassa, encore et encore, sentant que ses hanches faisaient des mouvements contre le corps qu'il étreignait.

Il délaissa les lèvres de Near, les yeux toujours fermés, avant de l'embrasser sur le visage, et le cou, qu'il mordait cruellement, frénétiquement. Near gémissait toujours, et Mello ne savait pas si c'était à cause du plaisir, ou la douleur, ou les deux. Ses doigts, tremblants, effleurèrent les boutons de sa chemise, devinant au toucher comment les ouvrir. Il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer.

Near, les yeux grands ouverts, fixait le plafond, crispant ses doigts sur la nuque de Mello qui tentait d'ouvrir sa chemise. Il entendait le bruit de sa respiration, rauque et hachée et il eut une exhalation lorsqu'enfin Mello parvint à le déshabiller.

Ils ne se parlaient pas, enfermés dans leurs propres mondes. La bouche de Mello, brûlante, mordit son cou, le lécha, l'embrassa et il gémit encore, car il ne savait plus faire que ça. Il sentit les dents de Mello et brutalement il réprima un cri, les yeux écarquillés.

Mello venait de le mordre à la poitrine. Enfonçant profondément ses dents dans la chair, il venait de le mordre à l'endroit où son cœur battait. Mello goûta le sang, douceâtre, métallique, et par réflexe, il recracha, surpris par son propre geste d'animal affamé.

Abasourdi, il se redressa, le souffle coupé. Dans la pénombre, les yeux à nouveau ouverts, il vit ce qu'il avait fait. Near était allongé sur le sol, torse nu, un filet de sang s'écoulant de la de la trace de dents qu'il venait de lui infliger. Le jeune albinos tourna la tête et Mello vit cette expression, horriblement humaine, crue, où se lisait un désir pareil au sien, et un désespoir sauvage, silencieux. Les yeux de Near brûlaient, l'appelaient à faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, totalement…

« démunis… », pensa Mello, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Near le regarda, la respiration haletante. Entre ses jambes, Mello aperçut la bosse qui gonflait sous son bas de pyjama et il eut la nausée.

- M… Mello…

C'en était trop.

Poussant un gémissement d'horreur, il se remit précipitamment debout et attrapant dans un même mouvement son sac et sa veste il ouvrit la porte de l'entrée et courut jusqu'à la grille.

La pluie s'était calmée, plus régulière, moins lourde. L'air glacé rafraîchit la peau de Mello et son désir qui s'estompa sous la réalité. Au bout de quelques minutes, déjà trempé jusqu'aux os, ses chaussures s'enfonçant dans la terre humide, il franchit enfin le domaine et se retrouva hors de la Wammy's House.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au manoir, à son toit et enfin à la silhouette de Near. Il eut une grimace de dégoût alors qu'il passait une main mouillée par la pluie sur ses yeux fatigués. Il revit le garçon qu'il avait toujours détesté, sans défense, et il sut qu'il venait de le briser.

L était mort, Near était toujours là. Mello ressentit un immense sentiment d'échec qu'il voulut arracher comme une peau souillée.

Il enfila la veste en jean qu'il avait toujours à la main. Le contact du tissu humide lui donna froid. Le sac sur l'épaule, il soupira puis, enfin, il se dirigea vers son futur.

Il vivrait comme il le voudrait. A sa manière.

* * *

De M à L, le 23 Janvier 2004 :

_[…] Et j'ai su par R que BB était mort. Pas la peine de dire qui l'a tué, tu le sais déjà comme moi. Je ne te dirai donc rien d'inutile. C'est un sujet sur lequel tu n'aimes pas parler, et comme j'ai très peu de tes nouvelles, je préfère ne pas en rajouter._

_Je me pose toujours des questions sur N […] car je me rappelle ce que tu m'as dit sur lui et moi. Nous ne sommes pas à armes égales, nous ne l'avons jamais été. Des fois, il me regarde et je ne suis rien. Je ne serai jamais rien. Ce n'est pas grave, je m'en fous. Ou disons que je commence à m'en foutre. Peut-être que je me mens, je ne sais pas trop. […]_

_J'aimerais comprendre alors pourquoi quand il me regarde, parfois, je me sens vivant. C'est rare, et c'est compliqué._

_Comme si j'existais pour seulement qu'il me pourrisse la vie._

_Comme si j'existais seulement pour lui, tu vois ?

* * *

_

Le sang avait cessé de couler, coagulant déjà. Near se redressa lentement, grimaça quand il sentit la douleur au niveau de la poitrine. Il entendit la pluie, plus douce, battant les vitres. Il faisait à présent beaucoup plus sombre dans l'orphelinat, et il n'y avait plus un son.

Il palpa sa chair nue, tripotant d'une main les boutons que Mello avait retirés, de l'autre la morsure qu'il redessina d'un doigt. Il eut une exhalation profonde lorsque progressivement, sa main caressant la blessure glissa sur son ventre dont les muscles se contractèrent.

Il revit Mello, le visage défiguré par la rage.

Ses doigts pressèrent son érection à travers le tissu. Il pinça les lèvres, et dans sa gorge mourut un gémissement sourd.

Mello qui avait attrapé son visage entre ses doigts, marquant sa peau, ses yeux comme l'orage au dehors.

- Ah…

_J'aurai la peau de Kira. Peu importe que tu sois le successeur légal de L. Je serai celui qui aura su utiliser les bons moyens._

_T'aurais-je volé quelque chose, Near ?_

Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre mais ce fut instinctif, aveugle. Il ferma les yeux, très fort, et il tenta de se rappeler de tout. Son corps brûlait d'un feu lointain, comme s'il apercevait un éclat entre deux portes entrouvertes. Ses doigts s'aventurèrent en-dessous, et il eut un sursaut à ce contact sur lui-même, tandis que son autre main griffait les traces laissées par Mello.

Il revit l'enfant dans la bibliothèque, une jambe croisée sur l'autre, les joues rouges par la soif du savoir, le fixant de son regard noir, méfiant et surpris.

Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, là où Mello l'avait mordu et il eut le premier orgasme de sa vie. Sa main, humide, remonta jusqu'à sa poitrine, et il la posa sur la morsure, les yeux dans le vague.

Quatre ans allaient s'écouler avant que Mello et Near ne se retrouvent face-à-face. Quatre ans avant que Matt ne rejoigne son meilleur ami dans la plus grande aventure de sa vie. Quatre ans avant que toute cette histoire ne s'achève.

* * *

De L à M, le 25 Mars 2004 :

_Tu te rappelles sûrement ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois : L est immortel, car nous mourrons pour lui._

_Je crois donc en la force des générations futures, celles qui sauront vivre et disparaître pour L. K ne comprendra jamais ça. _

_L a un avenir. Pour toujours._

**FIN DE LA DEUXIEME PARTIE.**


	8. Troisième Partie, Chapitre I Paria, Pt 1

Bonsoir à tous ! Je tiens à m'excuser pour ce laps de temps sans update, mais à cause des cours, et par manque d'inspiration, je n'ai pas pu écrire beaucoup. Aujourd'hui, en cadeau de Noël en quelque sorte, voici enfin l'Acte I du premier chapitre de la troisième et dernière partie des Enfants de la Raison, qui se situe dans le canon du manga. Je vais donc m'attacher à de nombreux points de l'histoire que nous connaissons tous, et ma vision de ces évènements.

Pour ce premier chapitre, quelques petits points :

_1. Un chapitre où il ne se passe grand-chose, j'en suis désolée. Comme j'ai décidé de commencer par Near, je n'ai pas beaucoup de choses à dire sur lui, toutefois, j'ai senti qu'il était quand même important que je m'intéresse à lui, afin de multiplier les points de vue. Vous pouvez le considérer comme une sorte d'introduction à la troisième partie.J'espère avoir gardé Near assez IC._

_2. Même si j'ai écris la mort de L dans la partie précédente, je vais continuer à écrire son passé et sa propre histoire. C'est un personnage clé de l'histoire, après tout. Pour ce chapitre, j'ai écrit ma propre vision de la relation de L, et des premiers successeurs A et BB. _

_3. Je pense qu'à présent, chaque chapitre sera découpé en deux actes. Le canon présenté dans le manga est assez gigantesque, et ayant envie de développer tout ce qui me paraît important, je vais couper les chapitres, ce qui fait qu'il n'y aura pas trois mais bien six chapitres en tout pour cette troisième partie. Ce n'est qu'une idée, et il se peut que je ne la respecte pas._

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

_**LES ENFANTS DE LA RAISON**_

- L, je te présente BB.

Dans l'air moite de ce jour d'été, L vit alors pour la première fois de sa vie deux personnes possédant des traits physiques semblables aux siens. La lumière, dans le couloir de la Wammy's House, était éblouissante, crue, et désespérément douloureuse pour ses yeux habitués à la pénombre. Il se tenait vouté, maladroit et quand il sentit les yeux du premier garçon sur lui il eut l'impression de se noyer mentalement.

Il était dans un puits noir, et de l'eau entrait dans ses poumons, il se noyait de l'eau vieille et pleine de sang, incapable de s'enfuir, de remonter, ses ongles griffant les pierres. Il se voyait sombrer dans les ténèbres, et déjà la lumière de l'été était lointaine, plus pâle, encore.

- L ?

Il cligna des yeux, une fois. Il était de nouveau à la Wammy's House, dans le couloir, Roger avec lui et surtout la présence de celui qui lui ressemblait. Il éprouva un profond sentiment de dégoût. Le corps de BB avait une effluve âcre, comme l'odeur du tabac froid, imprégnant la peau et les vêtements. Il y avait cet appel dans son cerveau, celui qui pouvait relier les génies entre eux, et L n'entendit qu'un profond silence dans le fond de son crâne, un souffle froid et puant comme l'haleine d'un cadavre, l'odeur d'une cigarette oubliée. Il comprit tout cela en un instant et ne bougea plus, furtif, les membres tendus, incapable de se détacher des yeux de BB.

- BB, voici L.

Le jeune garçon eut comme un sourire, même si L se demanda sincèrement si un être humain moyen pouvait sourire de la même manière. C'était comme si tout le visage de BB se froissait, et que dans les plis se lisaient des semblants d'expressions civilisées. Il semblait avoir treize ans, tout comme L, mais il n'en savait rien. Ses yeux avaient une couleur étrange, que L ne parvenait pas à définir.

- Et voici A, déclara finalement Roger après un court instant d'hésitation, sentant les échanges amibiens, millimétriques entre les deux enfants.

L voyait des couleurs et il cligna une nouvelle fois des yeux, et sous ses paupières il crut voir des formes de monstres. Il pensa un instant devenir fou et il se reprit, vivement, fixant le deuxième garçon qui s'était avancé d'un pas, contrairement à BB qui était resté immobile. Le monde autour de lui devint gris. Le jeune garçon, lentement, timidement, tendit une main tremblante vers lui, attendant qu'il la serre.

Si les yeux de BB étaient flous, dangereusement incertains, ceux de A étaient vifs, d'un bleu perçant de vérité et d'humanité. Ils étaient d'une franchise absolue, de noir et blanc, sans aucune mesure. Quand L lui effleura les doigts, il eut une émotion forte, brute, qui le prit au cœur comme un pieu de glace. L'appel dans son cerveau fut bref et claquant, presque transparent. Il vit dans A la silhouette d'un enfant sans nom en train de pleurer, et sans s'en rendre compte, son visage s'épanouit. Il ne sourit pas, ne dit rien, mais A comprit. BB, resté à sa place, ricana.

Quand il fit volte-face pour s'en aller, ses yeux furent mis à nu sous la lumière éclatante. L s'entendit émettre une exhalation surprise et s'en voulut. De nouveau, il se retrouva dans le vieux puits, les jambes plongées dans l'eau croupie et pleine de monstres. Cette eau sale mélangée au sang, qui le terrifiait, était la couleur des yeux de BB. C'était plonger un bras dans la mort, et en ressortir des lambeaux. L eut un haut-le-cœur et il serra les lèvres, fort, cachant tout son dégoût derrière son regard froid, implacable. La sensation d'être en présence d'une folie grouillante se dissipa et quand BB sourit à nouveau, la lumière disparut, vidant le rouge des yeux d'un brun terne, vaguement répugnant. L avait rêvé. Il devait avoir rêvé ou jamais il ne pourrait se défaire de l'idée d'être menacé par une de ses doublures.

- Je suis… je… suis content de te rencontrer, L, bredouilla A lorsque BB s'en fut allé, baissant les yeux.

Roger sourit. L demeura impassible. Quand il mordit la peau de son propre pouce, signe de son embarras, il sut alors à quoi cette folie lui faisait penser.

A sa mère.

_**TROISIEME PARTIE**_

_**AVENIR**_

_**CHAPITRE I**_

_**PARIA**_

_**Acte I**_

[Femme. Transmission.]

Near ne serait jamais L et n'avait jamais souhaité l'être, tout au fond de lui. Malgré ce vœu, malgré cet ordre muet que Roger et Quillsh derrière leur bienveillance de vieillard lui avaient lancé dès son arrivée à la Wammy's House, Near ne voyait pas pourquoi il devait ressembler trait pour à trait à celui qui était pour lui non plus le plus grand détective du monde mais un homme qu'il haïssait profondément. Il était quelqu'un d'extrêmement fier, ce qu'oubliaient de façon malheureuse les deux créateurs du Projet Wammy.

La fierté. L'orgueil. Ce furent l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Near travailla seul sur Kira pendant près de trois ans. Il y avait bien entendu une justice qui animait Near, une justice cynique et très proche de celle de L. Il y avait aussi beaucoup de fierté, bien ou mal placée. Near s'en moquait.

Il se moquait d'à peu près de tout depuis que Mello avait quitté l'orphelinat. Le départ du jeune garçon n'avait pas fait beaucoup de bruit, grâce au tact de Roger. Les autres enfants, bien que très surpris, n'avaient pas posé de questions lorsque leur directeur leur avait annoncé que Mello avait trouvé sa place dans le monde actif. Il était normal pour des surdoués comme eux de commencer à travailler dès l'âge de quinze ans, et savoir que l'un des premiers de la Wammy's House était devenu autonome les rendait même très fiers et désireux de s'améliorer. Ce jour-là, Near eut comme un ricanement au fond de la gorge et ce fut en plantant ses ongles dans la chair de ses paumes qu'il resta silencieux.

Matt, quant à lui, cacha son visage entre ses bras et s'endormit pendant la classe. Comme Near l'avait prévu, le départ –ou même la fuite si l'on pouvait dire- de Mello le brisa. Le lendemain matin de ce fameux jour, il apparut en classe mi-hébété mi-horrifié, marchant comme un homme ivre jusqu'à sa chaise. Il eut l'air plongé dans une profonde rêverie toute la journée puis n'en pouvant plus, il s'enferma dans sa chambre à présent vide des affaires de son meilleur ami. Lorsque Near passa devant sa porte, il sentit des effluves entêtantes de cannabis et pendant plus d'une semaine Matt alla en classe dans un état lamentable, toujours en train de planer. Ses camarades de classe, pour éviter un trop grand scandale, le couvrirent pour ses joints fumés insolemment dans les toilettes des filles, et après une dizaine de jours extrêmement pénibles, Matt sembla perdre une partie de lui-même. Son visage désinvolte et plein d'humour cruel s'assombrit peu à peu et retrouva cette expression morne qu'il avait eu avant sa rencontre avec Mello. Ce dernier parti, il devint le chef de sa bande bon gré mal gré. Au bout d'un moment, Near crut reconnaître dans sa démarche quelque chose qui ressemblait à Mello, son pas à la fois lourd et furtif et cela ne lui plut pas du tout.

Devenir le successeur légal de L fut impossible. Les complications autour de Kira, et la mort de L furent telles que Roger n'eut pas d'autre choix que de laisser la place à la police japonaise. Le monde était en train de pourrir et Near refusait ça. Plus que pour L, c'était dans sa nature que de s'interposer devant une telle action.

Et surtout il refusait de laisser sa place à quelqu'un d'autre. Sa fierté, toujours.

Il lui sembla que les trois ans qui s'écoulèrent furent longs, désespérément longs et vides. Le seul évènement qui le tira de son travail fut le départ de Matt, le jour même de ses quinze ans en février 2005. Il ne fit pas de fête, ni même de discours et quitta aussi silencieusement la Wammy's House que son meilleur ami, en pleine nuit. Near n'eut plus aucune nouvelle de lui, et même s'il avait été en mesure de le faire, il n'effectua même pas de recherches sur lui. Il se fichait éperdument de Matt et ce dernier semblait bien lui rendre.

Near resta donc à la Wammy's House jusqu'à ses dix-sept ans. Ce n'était ni trop tôt, ni trop tard, quand bien même certains élèves de sa classe le regardaient avec de grands yeux étonnés avant de s'en aller à leur tour. Lorsqu'il eut quinze ans, il cessa du jour au lendemain de venir jouer dans la salle commune, passant désormais toutes ses journées dans sa chambre. Assis à son bureau, une jambe repliée contre la poitrine, il pianotait sans relâche sur un ordinateur portable donné par Roger.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu vas en faire, mais utilise-le bien, avait dit inutilement Roger en lui posant le carton dans les bras.

Near avait lancé un bref regard à Roger puis était parti. Il avait lu dans les yeux du vieil homme une sourde envie de revanche sur les hommes qui leur avaient volé leur Projet, et ce deuxième L qui venait, à la façon de BB, rire de leur désarroi. C'était un vol d'héritage et Near savait que l'impression qu'il éprouvait devant les faits et gestes de cet imposteur était proche de celle d'un viol. Il sut que Mello pensait la même chose, et cette idée lui plut et l'énerva en même temps.

A plusieurs reprises, Roger lui proposa de consulter les archives de L. Near refusa catégoriquement deux fois.

La troisième et dernière fois que Roger lui fit cette proposition, Near accepta, plus par une curiosité de disciple qu'autre chose.

Ce qu'il y découvrit lui permit, non pas de progresser dans son enquête, mais d'en apprendre davantage sur le Génie.

* * *

Il existait au fond de la bibliothèque une salle toujours fermée à clé. Bien des fois Near avait questionné de façon muette L pour en apprendre davantage sur ce que cette salle renfermait. Les yeux noirs de L, d'une neutralité imperturbable, fixaient Near un long moment pour le dissuader. Il y avait dans ces instants de silence une atmosphère de jugement. Near détestait le regard de L et chaque fois qu'il était posé sur lui, il ressentait un vif frisson de bête traquée, une empoignade à l'intérieur de sa poitrine qui le forçait en le tenant par mille réseaux nerveux à baisser la tête en signe de défaite.

Le lieu n'avait pas changé et Near sentit dans l'air une odeur éteinte semblable à celle de Mello, comme une effluve de chocolat et de sueur, de corps furtif entre les rayons. Il vit la table près de la fenêtre, non loin du bureau où L tenait les cours pour lui et Mello, là où il les avait vus pour la toute première fois. Dans une ombre, il distingua la silhouette du jeune Mello, une jambe croisée sur l'autre, tremblant sous l'effort, les coudes sur le cahier comme le font les enfants.

- Near ? fit Roger depuis le fond de la bibliothèque.

Il entendit un bruit métallique et le grincement de la porte. Sans répondre, Near rejoignit Roger dans ce qui avait été l'un des grands secrets de la Wammy's House. Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle, il retint une exhalation, comme un croyant entrant dans un lieu saint. L'endroit était aussi grand qu'une salle de classe, avec un plafond assez haut pour ne pas avoir l'impression d'étouffer dans ce lieu sans fenêtres. Il était entièrement composé de grands rayons fournis en cartons blancs, tous signés d'un code que Near ne connaissait pas. Il vit quelques dates significatives et quelques initiales qui attirèrent son attention.

- Il ne s'agit que d'une partie des archives de L, dit Roger et dans la pièce sa voix résonna en un écho bizarre. Le reste est classé secret-défense et ne se trouve pas ici.

Near passa une main sur l'un des cartons.

- Il n'y a pas que des traces écrites, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il d'une voix monocorde.

Roger soupira avant de mettre la lumière. Une seule ampoule se mit à éclairer d'une lueur blafarde et oppressante les rayons bien rangés. Near leva un doigt, fixant son ombre trop nette sur le sol. Sous l'éclairage, les cartons ressemblaient à de petits cercueils.

- Tout le matériel audio a été détruit, répondit Roger après un temps de silence.

- Je vois.

Near plaça son index et son pouce sur le bord d'un carton.

- Que vouliez-vous me montrer, Roger ?

- Rien qui puisse véritablement t'aider dans ton enquête, Near. Cependant, j'ai retrouvé dans cette salle il y a quelques mois une boîte qui n'était pas là auparavant. Apparemment, elle a été laissée par L avant qu'il ne meure.

_T'aurais-je volé quelque chose, Near ?_

Near ferma les yeux un instant, tentant d'oublier le vrombissement qui montait en lui. La lumière imprégnait ses paupières en un contact irritant. Toujours les yeux clos, il tendit une main et s'approcha de Roger en s'appuyant sur les rayons. Il avait l'impression de sentir les yeux de L sur sa nuque, ce regard qui commandait chaque particule de son corps au-delà de la mort. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il crut voir les pupilles de L à travers les cartons blancs.

Ce lieu était un cimetière.

Roger avait déjà sorti le carton et était retourné dans la bibliothèque. Near n'aimait pas cet endroit qui avait tant attisé sa curiosité autrefois aussi se dépêcha-t-il de sortir. Il se sentait sale, couvert d'une poussière âcre et par réflexe il crispa ses doigts sur ses bras, retirant toute souillure.

Roger lui jeta un coup d'œil indécis.

- Je, je te laisse t'en occuper, Near. Tu peux consulter ces archives autant que tu le désires. Pense juste à refermer la salle avant de partir.

Near, silencieux, considéra pensivement l'homme qui était affaibli, d'une tristesse exaspérante depuis la mort de Wammy. Ses yeux étaient éteints et ses gestes, auparavant décidés, étaient devenus tremblants. Roger, gêné par le regard indifférent de Near, déposa la clé sur la table et quitta la bibliothèque d'un pas raide. De nouveau seul, Near observa le carton, d'un blanc plus pâle que les autres de la salle. Il ne l'ouvrit pas aussitôt, le tournant et le retournant afin de découvrir chaque initiale, chaque code qui pourrait lui servir par la suite.

La boîte n'avait pas de date, contrairement aux autres, ni de nom. Après avoir vérifié chaque côté de la boîte, Near passa ses pouces sur le bord et souleva le couvercle, se refusant à espérer quelque chose, peu importait quoi.

Il éprouva un mélange de déception et de soulagement lorsqu'il découvrit, tout au fond du carton un nombre conséquent de dossiers et une simple photo. Il posa les dossiers sur la table et examina la photo qui était restée intacte. Dès l'instant où ses yeux se posèrent dessus un flot de souvenirs indésirables refit surface. C'était une photo de Mello, prise deux ans avant qu'il ne quitte la Wammy's House. Near se rappelait parfaitement de ce jour où Roger avait décidé de prendre des photos de chaque enfant pour garder un souvenir de leur passage dans l'orphelinat. L'idée, paraissant bonne au départ, était devenue d'une dangerosité extrême au moment où Kira avait commencé à s'intéresser à L de trop près. Il ne restait plus une seule photo d'un enfant de la Wammy's House.

Sauf celle de Mello.

Pendant un bref instant, Near eut du mal à coller au souvenir du garçon terrible qu'il avait connu ce visage de blond habillé en noir. Il vit dans son sourire cette arrogance, cette fierté de fauve dominant son territoire et ses yeux qui avaient un éclat brun sous le flash fixaient l'objectif d'un air railleur, profondément insolent. Ses épaules minces de préadolescent avaient une sorte de mouvement, comme s'il apprêtait dès la photo prise de courir et de faire quelque chose de plus intéressant.

Le cerveau de Near commença dès lors à chercher des explications mais renouant les fils de sa pensée avec la réalité, le jeune garçon reposa la photo sur la table avant de parcourir les dossiers du carton. Le premier contenait une dizaines de feuilles remplies de chiffres à la suite. Sur sa page de garde deux lignes avaient été tapées à la machine.

_Le execution bhios suil an cheidir_

_costas buinte na chuine ag an ndeanach_

En-dessous avait été écrit à la main : « Le seul. » Near reconnut aussitôt l'écriture de L, fluide et fine. Near inspira profondément. Ne voulant pas y croire, il prit la feuille entre ses doigts et la retourna.

Il y lut, tracé en lettres majuscules d'une main pleine d'énergie :

MES VOLONTES DEVIENDRONT UN JOUR CE QUE LES AUTRES NE VOIENT PAS.

Brusquement, comme porté par la violence des mots, Near eut un mouvement de recul, fixant la table. Il crut discerner du coin de l'œil la lumière crue et dévorante de la salle des archives et son corps s'éloigna, désirant oublier l'empreinte de L au travers des cartons blancs. Les mots, au crayon noir, étaient toujours les mêmes.

CE QUE LES AUTRES NE VOIENT PAS.

Near appuya ses doigts sur ses paupières, les pressa pour extraire l'image de Mello faisant mine de s'enfuir de la photo, se moquant ouvertement de l'objectif avec son sourire railleur, ce Mello qui allait ensuite s'assoir près de la fenêtre, étrangement plus jeune et qui le regardait, plein de méfiance.

Il avait retrouvé l'Héritage.

* * *

Il y avait cette petite boîte, toute blanche, que A portait avec lui partout où il allait. L'enfant mince, déjà grand pour son âge, marchait d'un pas vif, gardant une main protectrice sur la poche qui contenait son trésor. L ne lui avait jamais posé de question à ce sujet mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer sa doublure, dévoré par la curiosité.

Il se retrouvait bien plus souvent en compagnie de A que de BB et ces entretiens, bien qu'essentiellement basés sur leur travail et la préparation de A, donnaient à L un sentiment de contentement frêle et nuancé d'inquiétude sourde. Il vit dans A des traits qui n'étaient pas les siens, un nez plus fin, des mâchoires moins fortes encore et ses yeux, d'un bleu trop plein de vie. Par moment, A, fatigué par les études, tournait la tête vers la fenêtre du bureau et contemplait les arbres. Ses doigts caressaient la poche où logeait sa boîte, doucement, comme s'il s'agissait de la main d'un être qu'il aimait.

L buvait du thé et attendait que A sorte de sa rêverie, un instant où A était hors de lui-même avant de se retourner et de sourire au détective pour s'excuser. Et L ne répondait pas, sentant que l'appel claquant dans son cerveau lui suffisait amplement. Il perçut la fragilité de A durant ces entretiens, cette douceur qui lui était dangereuse.

- Parle-moi de toi, dit un jour L alors que A allait répondre à un problème complexe.

- Pour quoi faire ? répondit A de cette voix un peu cassée, semblable à celle de L.

L inclina la tête sur le côté, réfléchissant. Il fit un mouvement pour porter son pouce à sa bouche mais quelque chose, il ne sut quoi, fit qu'il resta immobile. Dans la lumière hivernale du bureau, les yeux de A avaient un reflet gris comme de la fumée.

- Tu sais pourtant que moins tu en apprendras sur moi, plus tu seras en sécurité, L.

- Tu es moi. Tu dois être moi.

A sourit tristement.

- Bien sûr.

- Mais, est-ce mal de savoir ce que tu es vraiment ?

Le visage de A se crispa d'une étrange façon comme s'il ne savait pas tout à fait quelle expression prendre. Il ne détourna pas le regard mais sa bouche entrouvrit alors qu'il cherchait ses mots.

- Ce n'est pas mal. Mais ça me fait du mal.

L, accroupi sur son fauteuil, regarda A qui était assis normalement, le dos voûté, comme un enfant ordinaire. Habillé en blanc et bleu comme L, mangeant des gâteaux et buvant du thé comme L, mais n'étant pas L, incapable de l'être jusqu'au bout. C'était comme regarder un tableau et réaliser qu'il s'agissait d'un faux. A laissa sa bouche entrouverte un long moment, attendant que les mots viennent d'eux-mêmes.

- Je ne peux rien te dire, sur moi, sur ce que j'étais avant.

- Avant que tu ne fasses partie du Projet ?

A tressaillit et son visage se décomposa subtilement, de l'intérieur. Les mains qui tenaient sa tasse de thé eurent un mouvement nerveux, à peine perceptible. Il tenta de sourire à nouveau mais n'y parvint pas, comme s'il avait oublié comment le faire.

- Tu ne… Tu ne sais pas alors, L ?

- A propos de quoi ?

- Du Projet.

A n'en dit pas plus mais dans son cerveau L entendit l'appel, amibien, millimétrique, qui s'insinua en lui au lieu de claquer comme un fouet. Il dissimula sa surprise, raffermissant sa position sur son fauteuil.

- Que sais-tu du Projet, A ?

- Autant que toi, je suppose, répondit trop rapidement A.

- Ne me mens pas.

A détourna les yeux et après un instant d'hésitation se leva, ramassant les feuilles de ses études. Il n'exprimait plus d'expression particulière mais L remarqua la tension qui lui nouait les épaules et lui donnait une allure raide, très différente de la sienne.

- Il y a des choses que les autres ne voient pas, déclara brusquement A après avoir rangé ses affaires.

- Et… est-ce que tu es capable de les voir ? demanda L d'une voix polie.

A sembla réfléchir puis hocha la tête, plus détendu.

- Pas moi. BB.

L ne répondit pas, se contentant de regarder sa doublure quitter son bureau avec un soulagement apparent. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, il devina la silhouette de BB raccompagnant A jusqu'à sa chambre, voûtée comme celle de L et plus fluide, dangereusement souple. Il entendit leurs voix, toute basse, une fraction de seconde avant que la porte se referme. L'inquiétude sourde qui s'était tue depuis sa rencontre de A s'était mise à crier, envoyant des signaux d'alerte à son instinct et son intellect.

Au bout de ses pieds, sur le sol, il crut discerner un vague reflet d'un rouge putride dû à la lueur du jour.

* * *

Near poursuivit ses recherches trois longues années après sa découverte de l'Héritage. Dans sa chambre aux coins débordant de jeux délaissés, il déposa le seul carton des archives de L qu'il avait accepté, lui lançant de temps à autre un regard plein de curiosité et d'horreur. Il se dégageait de la boîte blanche comme une odeur putride, comme si les restes de L pourrissaient à l'intérieur. Seule la photo de Mello avait été posée sur le bureau où Near tapait sans relâche sur son ordinateur portable. Les yeux railleurs de Mello faisaient face à la table car Near était incapable de fixer la bouche souriante du jeune garçon sans éprouver un picotement à la poitrine, une douleur sournoise le happant comme un monstre invisible. Son corps n'avait pas oublié la morsure, malgré tous ses efforts pour reléguer cet épisode de sa vie dans une partie de son cerveau, au-delà des émotions, comme il l'avait toujours fait.

C'était impossible à présent.

Peu à peu, il remonta à la source et sa vision se fit plus claire sur les circonstances de la mort de L. Le détective avait lancé un avis de recherche le 28 Octobre 2004 sur Kira en train de s'enfuir dans une Porsche rouge. Near, en se basant sur des témoignages qu'il put recueillir en échange de garder totalement secrète l'identité de ces personnes, parvint à dessiner une scène d'ensemble autour de L, l'objet de sa convoitise et Kira. Le résultat était brut, d'une précision discutable mais les faits étaient là.

_Mes volontés deviendront un jour ce que les autres ne voient pas._

- Oui, L, ce que les autres ne voient pas, chuchotait parfois Near lorsqu'il ressentait le regard mort de L sur lui. Et qu'as-tu-vu ?

Avait-il réussi à voir Kira ? Le contempler avant de mourir, vaincu, connaître son visage ? Near ne pouvait que le supposer. Les détails de la mort de L n'avaient jamais parvenu jusqu'à Near, et il était évident que Roger l'ignorait également. Near pensa qu'il s'agissait d'une crise cardiaque et cette hypothèse le soulagea sans qu'il ne pût se l'expliquer. L'absence de sang rendait peut-être cette mort plus tolérable, si cette affaire avait au préalable un seuil de tolérance existant.

Il songea à Mello et à sa réaction si on lui avait annoncé que L était mort de manière atroce, au corps mutilé. Il ne réussit pas à imaginer l'expression de son visage. Ce visage qu'il ne parvenait plus à se représenter tout seul. Le souvenir des yeux sombres de Mello lors de sa dernière nuit à la Wammy's House le brûlait, et cette sensation trop vivace pour son être impassible s'en retrouvait décuplée lorsqu'il croyait éprouver le regard de Mello avec celui de L, le jugeant silencieusement.

_T'aurais-je volé quelque chose, Near ?_

« Tu ne m'as rien volé, L, il n'y avait rien à prendre. »

Mello qui le frappait, fou de rage et de douleur, le toisant avec tout le dédain dont il était capable. Lorsqu'il marchait dans les couloirs de l'orphelinat et que Near était présent, ses épaules se nouaient, comme s'il se retenait de le regarder. Et pourtant, à chaque fois, après l'avoir dépassé, Mello lui lançait un bref coup d'œil, plein de haine et de déception. Des émotions diamétralement opposées à l'émerveillement et la passion que récoltait L.

Pour une raison inconnue, Near pensa à sa tante Maya.

_C'est un tour de magie, je peux changer de tête à volonté._

Near attrapa la photo et la regarda enfin après l'avoir ignorée pendant de longs mois. Mello était toujours là, comme prêt à s'enfuir du cadre, souriant insolemment. Jeune et figé dans le temps, un Mello qui ne jetait pas de coup d'œil haineux à Near, un Mello qui le regardait en arborant une expression vive. Les coins de la photo étaient poussiéreux, Near ne l'ayant même pas effleurée.

« Merdeux », semblait dire le Mello de la photo et Near eut comme un sourire, ce sourire cruel qui lui remontait le coin des lèvres en une grimace grotesquement enfantine. Un sourire qui le gagnait peu à peu depuis le départ de Mello.

Il reposa la photo et après un bref instant où il contempla l'étendue de ses recherches, il ferma son dossier et alla d'un pas lent s'occuper du carton. Une épaisse couche de poussière se colla à ses doigts lorsqu'il retira le couvercle. Dans la faible lueur de l'ordinateur allumé, son ombre, difforme, ressemblait à celle de L accroupi.

_T'aurais-je volé quelque chose, Near ?_

- Tais-toi, L, murmura Near, la voix cassée par une soudaine fatigue, lui qui avait pu travailler deux jours d'affilée sans dormir.

Il y avait en tout vingt dossiers, d'une épaisseur parfaitement égale. Pas un titre, ni une indication ; juste un empilement de données. Near ne les étudia pas. Son esprit, morbidement fasciné, se focalisa sur les quelques lignes écrites par L.

_Le execution bhios suil an cheidir_

_costas buinte na chuine ag an ndeanach_

« Deux vers d'un poème. »

Etrange de la part de L qui n'avait jamais été considéré pour son sens poétique. L était une ligne droite, inflexible dans son existence, et sa plus grande capacité était de donner l'impression qu'il n'était fait que de contours et d'entremêlement.

Et Near comprit.

La fatigue se mua en un épuisement nerveux et la douleur fantôme dans sa poitrine devint intolérable.

_C'est un tour de magie, je peux changer de tête à volonté._

Ce n'était pas pour lui. Ce n'était pas adressé à lui. Et malgré tout, il l'avait retrouvé, parce que L l'avait voulu et que L ne laissait jamais rien au hasard.

« L savait que j'allais lui succéder », pensa Near les yeux fermés, ne voyant plus qu'un puits plein d'une lumière blanche qu'il recherchait comme un point d'appui à sa logique. « Il savait car il connaissait Mello, et il me connaissait. »

Near revit Roger, soutenant son menton de ses mains jointes sur le bureau, leur apprenant la mort de L, puis Mello répliquant d'une voix étrangement plate que Near serait le plus à même de succéder à L. Il avait réagi d'une façon que L aurait pu prévoir car il connaissait Mello mieux que personne, et mieux que Mello lui-même.

La boîte n'était pas dans les archives avant la mort de L. Quand l'avait-il déposé ? Et pourquoi y avait-il une photo de Mello ?

Near, par un réflexe, se leva et prit entre ses mains un robot qu'il avait monté des années auparavant. Ancrant sa réflexion sur le contact réel du jouet, il déplaça dans son esprit tout ce qui concernait l'affaire de Kira dans une partie de son cerveau.

Mello avait-il eu accès à la salle des archives ? Avait-il, peu avant son départ, déposer une photo de lui dans le carton ? Les doigts de Near attrapèrent la tête du robot, et de son pouce et son majeur il pressa toute sa force sur le plastique.

_J'aurai la peau de Kira. Peu importe que tu sois le successeur légal de L. Je serai celui qui aura su utiliser les bons moyens._

Dans un craquement sinistre, semblable à celui d'un os, Near décapita son robot et d'un geste brusque le jeta à travers sa chambre. Le jouet glissa jusqu'à sa porte où il s'y cogna avec un bruit sourd.

Ce fut à ce moment, alors qu'il fixait la tête du robot reposant dans sa paume, qu'il décida de commencer, en parallèle avec l'enquête, ses recherches sur l'Héritage de L.

* * *

Trois ans avaient passé depuis l'arrivée de A et BB. Tous deux avaient fini leur formation et en tant que doublures, ils vivaient à la Wammy's House, attendant leur travail. Les enfants leur parlaient peu, très intimidés. N'ayant jamais vu le véritable L, ils ne leur venaient pas à l'esprit que le véritable détective ressemblaient à ces deux jeunes garçons aux yeux noirs. Ils se tenaient à l'écart, et conversaient à voix basse, penchés l'un vers l'autre comme pour garder un secret. Assis, le dos voûté, ils ressemblaient à des jumeaux étranges tout droit sortis d'un conte. Seul A parvenait à aborder les enfants davantage que BB. Il lui suffisait de lancer un regard doux à un orphelin pour que ce dernier, subtilement mis en confiance, lui sourie à son tour avant de rejoindre ses camarades. Les yeux bleus de A, comme l'avait soupçonné L, étaient plein d'une vie semblable à celle des autres, humaine et vulnérable. BB ne regardait personne. Dans la lumière, le rouge écœurait.

L avait seize ans. A et BB devaient avoir le même âge que lui, bien que L n'en fût jamais certain. Ils évoluaient de la même façon que lui, grandissaient, et si rien n'allait, trichaient à l'aide de subterfuges. L découvrit que BB était plus grand que lui et ce dernier, ayant eu connaissance de ce fait, prit une posture encore plus voûtée, et marchait en donnant l'impression de se recroqueviller à chaque pas. Quand il commença à se déplacer ainsi, L vit de la moquerie dans ses yeux et un sentiment de rage froide s'épanouit dans son estomac, telle une goutte de sang se diluant dans de l'eau.

BB et L ne se parlaient guère, et L faisait tout pour éviter sa doublure. BB le mettait mal à l'aise, bien qu'il parvenait sans peine à dissimuler son embarras, voire son dégoût. Chaque regard lancé par son double était un rappel, une voix désagréable qui bourdonnait à ses oreilles, et la pression de lèvres invisibles sur son front. A servait d'intermédiaire entre les deux garçons, et ce rôle ne semblait pas le déranger. Ses yeux, si bleus, avaient le pouvoir d'apporter un léger sentiment de contentement à L.

- Comment fais-tu, A ? demanda un jour L lorsqu'ils buvaient tous deux un thé dans le bureau du détective, en plein milieu de la nuit, comme cela leur arrivait souvent.

- Faire quoi, L ?

- Pour supporter BB. Être avec lui. Peu de personnes l'apprécient à la Wammy's House.

A lança un regard amusé à L qui ne dit rien. Sa remarque n'avait eu aucune finesse et auprès de A, L ne tenait pas de propos savamment calculés. A avait parfaitement compris où il voulait en venir et c'était bien suffisant.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, avoua A après avoir fini sa tasse. Quand je suis avec lui, je n'ai l'impression d'être quelqu'un de différent.

« L'impression d'être moi », pensa L, mordant dans un croissant.

- Il voit beaucoup de choses, continua A d'une voix plus douce. Il observe le monde autour de lui et sa façon de voir les autres me fascine. Nous nous ressemblons énormément, je me sens proche de lui.

Il se tut un instant, semblant réfléchir. Sa main droite, plus fine que celles de L, caressa la poche de son pantalon où le renflement de la petite boîte blanche se dessinait. Cette boîte dont L ne saurait jamais le contenu.

- Que voit-il ? demanda L après un long silence.

A ne bougea pas. Puis, dans un mouvement de nuque, il redressa la tête et fixa L, sans dire un mot. Et à ce moment précis, L éprouva une émotion curieuse, comme si le monde où il se trouvait, vivait, respirait, n'était plus le même, qu'il ne s'agissait plus de la réalité qu'il côtoyait jour après jour. Il eut la sensation d'explorer autre chose, à la fois infini et microscopique. Il sentit qu'il entrait ailleurs, et cet ailleurs était l'esprit de A. L'image sous les yeux de L devint d'une clarté limpide, un univers transparent et une horreur sauvage déferla dans son cerveau, brûlante, comme si des dizaines de voix criaient en lui. Il fut perdu dans les yeux bleus de A, un bleu qui se mua en un noir désespéré.

_Il voit ce que je vais faire et tu le vois aussi, L. Il le voit et tu me vois, oh oui, tu le vois, car je dois être comme toi._

L, les membres raidis par l'afflux de sensations, cligna des yeux, désirant faire disparaître cette fenêtre sur l'esprit de A, cette ouverture qu'il n'avait jamais désirée. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, A le regardait toujours mais la réalité avait enfin repris sa place, comme si tout ce qui venait de se passer n'avait jamais eu lieu.

- Que voit-il ? répéta L et sa voix lui parut brisée par la fatigue, une douleur lui vrillant les tempes.

A ouvrit la bouche, la referma. Un sourire passa sur ses lèvres, et dans l'ombre L y vit un rictus semblable à celui d'un enfant prêt à fondre en larmes.

- Je ne comprends pas ta question, L.

L n'insista pas.

Une voix au fond de lui, insidieuse, semblable à celle de sa mère, lui murmura des paroles dont il ne comprit pas le sens.

* * *

**Extrait de la déposition de Mr X, policier japonais, enregistrée par Near, le 20 Mai 2008 :**

N : Où étiez-vous la nuit du 28 Octobre 2004, monsieur X ?

X : Êtes-vous sûr de ce que vous faites ? Si jamais quelqu'un apprend que je vous ai dit tout ça…

N : Je ne me sers que de vos informations, n'ayez aucune crainte. Votre identité ne sera jamais révélée, et je peux vous assurer qu'elle ne sera pas mentionnée dans mon rapport. Je vous enverrai, si vous le désirez, une copie de votre déposition pour vous permettre de me croire.

X : B-bien, si vous le dites.

N : Je comprends parfaitement votre angoisse, monsieur X. Si jamais un partisan de Kira, ou même Kira l'apprenait, vous seriez très vite tués.

X : …

N : Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai pris toutes les précautions nécessaires. Je sais que vous ne m'avez pas tout dit la dernière fois.

X : … Très bien.

N : Dois-je répéter ma question ?

X : Non, non, je vais vous répondre. J'ai été appelé en renfort le 28 Octobre 2004 pour arrêter Higuchi.

N : Qui avait décidé de cet appel ?

X : Je dois vous avouer que mes souvenirs restent assez confus. Mes supérieurs avaient reçu un appel de L qui nous ordonnait de ne prendre aucune décision. Il avait retrouvé Kira qui se dirigeait dans une Porsche rouge en direction de Shibuya.

N : Vous aviez donc reçu l'ordre de ne pas intervenir.

X : Notre supérieur nous l'a bien fait comprendre. A peine avait-il reçu l'appel de L qu'il nous a tous contacté. « Ne faites rien de dangereux », nous a-t-il dit. « Restez dans les environs, ne tentez rien qui puisse vous mettre en danger. »

N : Et pourtant, moins de quarante minutes plus tard, vous avez interpellé Higuchi sur la N1, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers Shibuya.

X : Exactement.

N : Combien étiez-vous pour cette mission ?

X : Je ne peux pas vous donner un chiffre précis… Nous avions peut-être huit voitures, ou neuf s'il faut compter celle de notre chef.

N : Votre chef ? Dois-je comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait pas de votre supérieur hiérarchique ?

X : Oui. L'ordre de notre supérieur avait à peine été donné que le responsable de la mission nous a contacté. « Vous avez entendu, préparez-vous et nous partons. »

N : Qui était à la tête de ce commandement ?

X : … Je ne peux pas vous le dire, je suis désolé. Je risque déjà beaucoup en vous racontant tout ça.

N : Ce n'est pas grave. Continuez, je vous prie.

X : Nous avions reçu des consignes bien avant l'appel de L. Notre chef nous avait proposé de faire partie d'une patrouille spéciale, si jamais une arrestation se produisait. Nous avons été contactés dans le plus grand secret, afin que les instances supérieures ne soient pas au courant. Nous devions être cinq au début, puis au bout de plusieurs semaines, nous étions une vingtaine.

N : Donnez-moi davantage de détails sur l'arrestation.

X : Comme je viens de vous le dire, notre chef nous avait donné l'ordre de nous préparer. Nous avions pour l'occasion des voitures spéciales, aux vitres fumées. D'après notre responsable, cette précaution était indispensable. Nous avons également pris un casque chacun, pour nous couvrir le visage si jamais nous étions face à Higuchi.

N : … Pour éviter qu'il ne connaisse votre identité et puisse vous tuer, c'est cela ?

X : Oui. Nous nous sommes préparés puis nous avons pris en chasse Higuchi. Il était déjà poursuivi par un hélicoptère et deux autres voitures. Nous avons pu former un barrage et Higuchi s'est retrouvé coincé.

N : Très bien.

X : …

N : Nous voici donc arrivés au moment de l'arrestation.

X : Nous avons attendu les consignes de L. Higuchi avait été immobilisé, après avoir menacé de se suicider si jamais on s'approchait de lui.

N : Où vous trouviez-vous exactement ?

X : Je dirais… peut-être à cinq mètres de la voiture d'Higuchi. J'avais suivi de près la voiture de notre chef, donc j'étais juste derrière. J'ai réussi à voir un sniper dans l'hélicoptère tirer sur Higuchi pour l'empêcher de se suicider. J'ai pu l'entendre parler assez distinctement. Nous venions de le faire descendre la voiture, avant de le menotter et de lui couvrir les yeux pour éviter qu'il puisse tuer.

N : Et qu'a-t-il dit ?

X : … Je m'en souviendrai toujours. Il était terrorisé et de là où je me tenais, je le visais très précisément à la tempe gauche, car il était recroquevillé sur le côté. Même à travers mon casque, je voyais qu'il n'en revenait pas lui-même.

N : Comment tuait-il ?

X : Il nous a avoué qu'il tuait grâce à un cahier, et que si l'on écrivait le nom d'une personne en connaissant son visage, cette personne mourait.

N : … Intéressant.

X : Vous ne me croyez pas ?

N : Je vous crois parfaitement, ne vous inquiétez pas, continuez.

X : Un de nos supérieurs présents sur les lieux est allé chercher le cahier dans le porte-documents d'Higuchi.

N : A quoi ressemblait ce cahier ?

X : Pour être honnête, je n'ai pas très bien vu, je devais surveiller Higuchi. Tout que ce je peux vous dire, c'est qu'il s'agissait d'un cahier ayant l'air parfaitement normal, à la couverture noire.

N : Aucun détail particulier ?

X : Je n'ai vu que la couverture noire. Il ressemblait à n'importe quel cahier que l'on peut trouver dans le commerce. Mais ensuite, quand le policier l'a touché…

N : Quand il l'a touché ?

X : Je… Je ne sais pas si je dois vous le dire, ça semble complètement fou.

N : Allez-y.

X : Le policier a regardé quelque chose et s'est mis à hurler. Il était effrayé. Je n'ai pas vu ce que c'était, je devais retourner à ma voiture. Mais alors que je tournais le dos, j'ai entendu un autre policier crier, juste après avoir touché le cahier. Ils hurlaient tous les deux, comme s'ils avaient vu quelque chose de monstrueux. J-Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi.

N : Et Higuchi ?

X : Il est mort sur place. On le ramenait à une de nos voitures qu'il s'est effondré. Le cahier avait été remis à quelqu'un dans l'hélicoptère qui a décollé quelques minutes plus tard. C'est tout ce que j'ai vu.

N : Je vous remercie. Ces informations vont m'être très utiles. Je vous en suis très reconnaissant. Je peux vous certifier que vous ne courrez aucun danger en me transmettant votre témoignage.

X : Est-ce que je le verrais à mon tour ?

N : Pardon ?

X : Est-ce que la verrais aussi, cette chose qui les a fait hurler ?

* * *

BB hurlait et L n'entendait plus rien. Un monde silencieux, très doux, venait de l'envelopper comme un halo paisible et ce fut en maintenant sa prise sur la poignée de la porte qu'il ne vacilla pas. Il vit BB qui ouvrait grand la bouche, les yeux écarquillés dans une rage démentielle, et dans la clarté de l'aube ses yeux étaient d'un rouge suffoquant, suintant telle une plaie. Ses mains s'accrochaient avec une énergie désespérée aux jambes rigides de A, les palpaient pour les faire bouger.

Et soudainement, cette bulle de calme éclata. L se retrouva hébété, le cerveau en feu, face à BB qui hurlait et tremblait, s'agrippant au corps déjà froid de A se balançant au-dessus de lui. L releva la tête, vit le nœud du drap accroché au plafond et les plis autour du cou de A, et l'image lui sembla étrangement belle, sans qu'il puisse clairement expliquer pourquoi. Même les membres de A étaient beaux ainsi, roides comme du bois et L sentit cette émotion de bleu et de noir remonter à la surface, une horreur qui criait en lui et qui avait hurlé en A.

- BB, BB, arrête ! dit une voix derrière L et ce dernier ne la reconnut pas, tant elle lui semblait lointaine et distordue.

Il perçut le mouvement de Quillsh derrière lui, s'étonna après-coup de sa rapidité et de son agilité malgré son âge avancé et tout allait au ralenti, la bulle se refermait sur lui. Sa main sur la poignée lui assurait un contact avec la réalité. A était beau dans la mort, et cette image se superposa à celle de sa mère, allongée sur le lit, ses cheveux noirs s'éparpillant sur l'oreiller. Et il réalisa qu'il avait trouvé ce cadavre beau, une pensée silencieuse qui prit vie devant ses yeux vides.

BB hurlait toujours.

- BB, calme-toi, calme-toi ! cria Quillsh, attrapant avec une force déconcertante le garçon par les épaules pour l'empêcher de bouger. Ca suffit, ça suffit !

BB lança un regard plein de haine à Wammy et le repoussa. Il n'avait plus son allure voûtée et lorsqu'il entoura les jambes de A de ses bras, il sembla encore plus grand et imposant que L. Sa respiration saccadée se mua en un halètement de loup et le corps parcouru de spasmes, il fondit en larmes. Malgré tout cela, L ne put s'empêcher de le trouver hideux et n'éprouva pas une once de pitié pour lui ; c'était comme voir un reflet morbide de lui-même en train de pleurer. Le visage de BB se déforma sous la douleur et il se mit à gémir des propos inaudibles, plantant ses ongles dans les mollets de A, lui donnant un mouvement raide de pendule.

- BB, dit Quillsh d'une voix plus douce. Il faut le décrocher, écarte-toi, s'il te plaît.

- Non… Non, non, ne le touchez pas !

- BB, s'il te plaît…

- JE VOUS AI DIT DE NE PAS LE TOUCHER, APPROCHEZ ET JE VOUS TUE ! JE VOUS TUE, VOUS AVEZ COMPRIS ?

Abasourdi, Quillsh recula, les mains levées en un réflexe de protection. L cligna des yeux, se focalisa sur les faits qui se déroulaient devant lui et doucement ses doigts lâchèrent la poignée de la porte. Il eut la sensation de tanguer mais quand il fut face à BB, sa vue était claire. BB, hargneux, se cramponna au cadavre de A, tel un fauve protégeant de toutes ses forces le corps d'un de ses petits.

- Ca ne sert plus à rien, BB, dit L sans détourner les yeux. Il ne reviendra pas.

- Je le savais, je le savais, chuchota BB et ses larmes avaient un reflet rougeâtre. Je le savais, et il ne m'a pas dit, je le savais pourtant.

- Comment le savais-tu ?

- Parce que je l'ai vu ! explosa brusquement BB, lançant un regard si noir à L que ce dernier éprouva une curieuse sensation, à mi-chemin entre la peur et le dégoût. Je l'ai vu ! Je le savais, car je l'ai vu, là !

Il se tut et l'expression de son visage se durcit, prit une pâleur maladive, comme s'il était sur le point de s'évanouir. Et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur glaciale semblable à celle d'un animal mort.

- Je savais quand. Je ne savais pas comment.

_Il y a des choses que les autres ne voient pas._

_Et… est-ce que tu es capable de les voir ? _

_Pas moi. BB. _

L se sentit mal et une bile acide remonta jusqu'au fond de sa gorge.

- Mais qui es-tu, à la fin ? murmura-t-il, le corps brusquement froid.

BB ne répondit pas. Il se tourna vers A qui avait les yeux clos, tendit une main pour atteindre son visage. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il n'y pourrait pas y parvenir, il eut une exhalation ressemblant à un rire et brusquement il se recula puis donna une violente poussée au corps de A qui se remit à se balancer dans un bruit sinistre. L contempla le cadavre ne possédant plus cette étrange beauté qui l'avait fasciné. Il n'entendait plus que le frottement de la corde sur la chair, et BB qui riait, riait si fort que ses mâchoires claquaient.

- Tuez-le, pendez-le, c'est un rebelle ! criait BB en frappant des mains. Tuez-le, pendez-le ! Tu sais bien de quoi il s'agit, L, n'est-ce pas !

Il se tourna vers lui, pointa un doigt accusateur.

- Tu le sais, L, tu le sais ! Il faut pendre et tuer ! La première chose qu'un homme attend est l'exécution, la dernière dont les coûts lui seront réclamés !

L se retourna et n'en pouvant plus, quitta la chambre suivi par Quillsh. Même au travers de la porte fermée à clé, L entendit le rire de BB, le frottement du corps de A et toujours les mêmes mots qui le hanteraient encore bien des années.

* * *

Le 2 Mars 2009, Near prit contact avec le directeur du FBI, Steeve Maison. Après plus de trois ans de recherches, d'enquêtes et de dépositions de témoignages, Near avait obtenu une vue générale de l'enquête. Il savait pour le cahier et le deuxième L. Il avait les atouts. Il se sentait prêt.

Il n'eut pas de difficulté à appeler Maison ; ce dernier avait été un étroit collaborateur de L, et avait participé à plusieurs de ses affaires. Il connaissait par ailleurs très bien la Wammy's House et avait passé de nombreux entretiens avec Quillsh et Roger. Lorsque Near se présenta à lui, Maison n'hésita pas un instant.

- Faites-moi parvenir un compte-rendu de votre enquête, déclara Maison au téléphone. Je le donnerai en main propre au Président des Etats-Unis.

- C'est parfait.

- Je vais également préparer votre voyage pour Washington. Si tout est bon pour vous, vous pourrez partir dès demain.

Near dit qu'il était déjà prêt et raccrocha. La chambre dans laquelle il avait vécu pendant des années lui semblait à présent impersonnelle, au fur et à mesure qu'il s'en était détaché. Son bureau recouvert de notes, le carton provenant des archives de L, et son coffre à jouets étaient les seules choses qui le reliaient encore à la Wammy's House. Il ne prépara que deux valises, une pour lui, l'autre renfermant les disquettes de son enquête. La dernière chose qu'il fit avant de s'entretenir avec Roger pour les conditions du départ fut de prendre la photo de Mello et la regarder un long moment.

Lorsqu'il sentit ses attaches à l'orphelinat brisées, il prit un stylo noir et écrivit soigneusement « Dear Mello » sur le verso de la photo.

Il savait que Mello lui reprendrait la photo. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Il la plaça dans une poche intérieure de sa chemise, et ce contact qui devint tiède contre sa peau lui donna la sensation curieuse d'être lui-même, sans qu'il comprenne exactement pourquoi.

* * *

_12 mars 2009, Etats-Unis, Comté de New York, New York City._

La sélection avait été impitoyable, et plus d'une centaine d'agents avaient été refusés. Au final, Maison lui présenta les six agents qui avaient été sélectionnés pour faire partie du Special Provision for Kira, ou SPK. Certains venaient du FBI, d'autres du CIA, sous un autre pseudonyme pour éviter tout danger.

Leur QG avait été installé dans un des immeubles les plus sécurisés de New York, et les fonds obtenus pour le SPK avaient permis d'installer la technologie la plus développée. Ils avaient également obtenu un contrat avec la NASA pour utiliser les satellites les plus performants. Near avait joué sur la réputation de Quillsh Wammy et de sa contribution pour obtenir davantage.

Le QG était éclairé d'une lumière blafarde, crue, provenant de néons et des écrans d'ordinateur allumés vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtres, juste un grand écran filmant des images de l'extérieur. Il n'existait qu'une seule sortie, fermée par une porte blindée et d'un code crée spécialement par Near. Le lieu représentait la surface d'un étage, et quelques pièces supérieures accessibles par deux escaliers aménagés.

C'était d'une impersonnalité totale. Ce fut ce qui plut à Near.

Silencieux, assis sur un fauteuil, il analysa d'un œil minutieux les agents qui travailleraient pour lui. Maison était en train de leur fait un récapitulatif de l'enquête et leur présentait de nombreux dossiers. Near les observa, nota le sérieux de leur visage, l'attention qu'ils accordaient à chaque détail. Le commandant Rester, face au directeur Maison, était le plus impressionnant. Large d'épaules, il donnait l'impression de briller sur le terrain, d'être un véritable homme d'action. Near vit dans ses yeux une lueur brute d'honnêteté, claquante, ferme comme une poignée de main et il sut au fond de lui que L aurait pensé la même chose. La voix de Rester était grave, mesurée, et ses remarques intelligentes. Maison avait fait le bon choix.

Sur les six agents que Maison avaient sélectionnés, il n'y avait qu'une seule femme. Hal Lidner. S'il se basait sur les fiches qu'il avait étudiées, elle avait à peine moins de trente ans. Elle était grande, peut-être plus d'un mètre soixante-quinze, aux hanches minces, et également large d'épaules, ce qui lui donnait un profil de nageuse olympique. Elle était d'une élégance subtile, presque masculine et ses yeux clairs adoucissaient le contour de mâchoires un peu fortes, et des lèvres pleines. Peu de maquillage. Allure dynamique. Les bras croisés, elle ne disait rien, assimilant tout ce que le directeur du FBI lui présentait et ses sourcils se fronçaient parfois sous la réflexion.

En un instant, Near éprouva pour elle un mélange de mépris et d'agacement, deux émotions qu'il déplaça hors de sa raison. Lidner était un excellent agent, et avait même fait partie des services des renseignements sous le contrôle direct du Président des Etats-Unis. Elle était plus que qualifiée et d'une droiture inflexible. Cependant, alors qu'elle passait une main dans ses cheveux, Near la dévisagea et sentit qu'elle ne lui plaisait pas autant que le commandant Rester. Peut-être était-ce à cause de sa beauté, ou même de sa façon d'être, ou encore une autre raison inexplicable. Elle avait quelque chose qui lui rappelait Linda, et cela le mit de mauvaise humeur, ce qu'il dissimula derrière son regard plein d'apparente indifférence.

Le plus jeune de l'équipe se nommait Stephen Gevanni. Il était vif, très perspicace. Il avait une façon de sourire un peu moqueuse, en coin, et ne tenait apparemment pas en place. Near décela en lui un certain potentiel et se promit d'utiliser ses capacités à leur maximum. Les trois autres membres de l'équipe, Erickson Gardner, John McEnroe et Ill Ratt, respectivement agents du FBI et du CIA, semblaient également très prometteurs. Ratt cependant parut être quelqu'un de nerveux aux yeux de Near, et avait tendance à parler vite en évitant le regard des autres. Near le surveilla du coin de l'œil pendant toute la présentation avant que Maison ne se tourne vers lui, pour qu'il puisse conclure.

Near sentit tous les regards se diriger vers lui, plein d'un respect intrigué. Le sourire narquois de Gevanni s'était estompé en une moue hésitante. Rester était impassible. Lidner le fixait, un poing sur la hanche.

« Elle est belle », songea Near, « et cela aura des conséquences sur l'affaire. »

- Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous remercier, commença Near de la voix la plus ferme possible. Vous avez été choisis parce que vous êtes aptes à faire partie du SPK, et que vous représentez le meilleur de votre organisation, qu'il s'agit du FBI, ou de la CIA. Votre compétence et votre travail assidu me permettront de faire progresser l'enquête sur Kira, une enquête qui depuis quatre ans stagne dangereusement.

Il se tut, observa les agents. La main droite de Ratt eut un spasme nerveux. Maison transpirait et se tamponnait le front à l'aide d'un mouchoir en papier. A cause des ordinateurs et des lumières, il faisait lourd dans le QG. Near ne s'en souciait guère.

-Vous rappeler que vous risquez votre vie dans cette mission est inutile, et ce serait vous insulter dans vos capacités, poursuivit enfin Near, ne quittant pas Hal Lidner des yeux. Je finirai juste ainsi : nous sommes indépendants de L, nous n'avons aucun contact avec lui. En aucun cas nous avons affaire à cet imposteur. Nous travaillerons de notre côté, et mettrons nous-mêmes un terme au règne de Kira.

Le regard de Gevanni pétilla d'une lueur satisfaite, comme s'il était conquis. Le visage de Rester exprima un contentement serein. Sous le regard glacial de Near, Hal ne dit rien. Ses lèvres formèrent un sourire de confiance qui, en quelque sorte, fit s'atténuer le sentiment de mépris qu'avait Near pour elle. Maison fit signe qu'il était temps de se mettre au travail. Chacun des agents prit leur place face à un ordinateur et commença ses recherches.

Dans le cliquetis apaisant des claviers, Near ferma les yeux un bref instant. Sa main droite, lentement, enroula une mèche de ses cheveux et la fit tourner autour de son index, tirant doucement dessus. A la clarté crue des ordinateurs, il contempla la silhouette musclée du commandant Rester, puis Lidner qui se dirigeait jusqu'à un autre poste. Lorsqu'elle marchait, son buste était droit, et son pas décidé.

- Near, que faisons-nous de ça ? demanda Gevanni en se dirigeant vers lui, tenant le carton des archives de L.

- Posez-le dans ma chambre, répondit Near sans lever les yeux.

Il y avait dans le ton neutre de sa voix l'ordre de ne plus y toucher après l'avoir déposé. Gevanni était peut-être jeune, mais il n'était pas stupide. De nouveau seul, Near déposa sur la table deux maquettes de robot qu'il avait commencées durant son voyage à Washington. Avec un peu de colle, il mit en place la tête du jouet qu'il avait cassé auparavant sur le corps neuf. Puis, d'un geste délicat, il sortit de sa chemise la photo de Mello et la regarda.

« Tu n'es pas au bout de tes peines, merdeux », disait Mello d'un air railleur et Near, dans l'ombre, eut un nouveau sourire cruel.

Il voulait savoir ce que Mello faisait à présent.

Et le revoir.

* * *

L n'assista pas à l'enterrement de A. BB, ce jour-là, revint le voir dans son bureau alors que la nuit tombait, les mains pleines de terre, comme s'il avait creusé jusqu'au cercueil pour chercher le corps du jeune garçon. Les cernes mangeaient ses joues et ses yeux brûlaient d'un feu de folie.

- Tu es responsable, croassa-t-il, la voix rugueuse comme il avait mangé des pierres. Tu es responsable de sa mort.

L demeura impassible.

- Si tu le savais, pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas sauvé ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

BB eut un rire sans joie.

- Je n'aurais rien pu faire. Je n'aurais pas pu l'aider. Il a fui avant que je puisse faire quelque chose.

L soupira. De son bureau, il vit le fauteuil où A s'asseyait de façon parfaitement normale, contrairement à lui. Le dos voûté, les yeux bleus, et ayant l'air si triste. BB passa une main sale sur ses paupières, pressa son front et ses joues en y déposant des traces noirâtres. D'une saleté repoussante, il semblait tout droit sorti d'une tombe.

- Mes yeux ne servent à rien, ils n'ont pas servi à A, chuchota-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour L. Ils ont été inutiles, j'ai pu savoir quand, pas comment.

- Il avait mal, dit L et sa gorge brusquement se serra, comme si de nouveau son esprit s'était déversé dans le monde transparent de A, cet instant où il avait perçu le désespoir.

Un désespoir qu'il aurait pu éprouver, si jamais Quillsh Wammy ne l'avait pas connu.

_Mais, est-ce mal de savoir ce que tu es vraiment ?_

_Ce n'est pas mal. Mais ça me fait du mal._

B le toisa un long moment avant de sourire. Ses marques de terre sur le visage étaient comme des peintures de guerre.

- Ne fais pas cette tête, L, dit-il sur un ton si onctueux qu'il donna à L la nausée. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire, finalement. Après tout, nous avons été choisis pour être exclus de tous. Nous avons été choisis pour être rejetés.

Son sourire s'étira en une grimace, ce sourire qui lui froissait tout le visage et le rendait inhumain.

- Et tout ça, rien que pour toi.

L ne voulut pas entendre ces mots, et pourtant ils restèrent gravés. Il les entendit encore, bien après que BB ait quitté son bureau, bien après que son double soit devenu un meurtrier en lui volant son nom.

Il les entendit s'engouffrer dans l'ouverture béante de son esprit.

_Tuez-le, pendez-le._

_C'est un rebelle_.

**A suivre…**


	9. Troisième Partie, Chapitre I Paria, Pt 2

Bonsoir à tous ! Voici, seulement deux mois après le premier, le deuxième acte de ce chapitre intitulé Paria. Comme cette partie de l'histoire se base sur le canon, j'ai décidé, comme je l'ai déjà dit, à écrire ces évènements, mais également les parties de l'histoire qui ne sont pas mises en avant dans le canon.

Pour ce premier chapitre, quelques petits points :

_1. Ce chapitre est long, le plus long jamais écrit pour cette histoire. Il fait même le double d'un chapitre normal. Pourtant, après avoir réfléchi, j'ai préféré ne pas le couper en deux. Quand bien même il sera fastidieux à lire, il représente pour moi un tout, une unité dans l'histoire. Couper cet acte en deux reviendrait à briser un rythme que je me suis fixée, et que j'ai fixé à l'histoire. Je ne sais pas si je vais réécrire des chapitres aussi longs, mais vu l'immensité du canon, il se peut que ce soit le cas._

_2. Ce chapitre possède de nombreux noms propres et de lieux. Je tiens à préciser que les noms des gangs présents dans ce chapitre sont vrais, et la plupart des lieux également. Je ferai bientôt sur la page livejournal de l'histoire un article avec quelques liens pour donner de plus amples explications._

_3. Il s'agit de ma vision personnelle de l'ascension de Mello, de ses débuts jusqu'à ce qu'il entre dans la Mafia. Il y aura donc dans ce chapitre de nombreuses allusions à la violence, à la drogue, mais également sexuelles. Je les assume entièrement._

Enfin, n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions sur mon compte Formspring, que vous pourrez trouver sur mon profile. Je vous répondrai le plus rapidement possible.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

_**LES ENFANTS DE LA RAISON**_

- Faites- le entrer.

L s'éloigna du micro, et le froid sous ses pieds lui permit de ne pas émettre un bruit sourd quand tout se mit à bouger. Grâce à son ordinateur, il vit la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire s'ouvrir dans un grincement sinistre. Un gardien accompagnait le prisonnier et le fit assoir à la table nue, métallique. L'homme ne releva pas la tête, dévisageant d'un air curieux les menottes à ses poignets, comme s'il s'agissait d'une disposition ridicule. Les murs d'un blanc sale étaient aveuglants de lumière, et les néons donnaient un teint blafard aux personnes présentes. L sentit une douleur pulser à ses tempes, insistante, comme des doigts sur son cerveau. Il ferma un instant les yeux, respira puis se pencha de nouveau vers l'écran.

- Lind Leonard Tailor, lança-t-il et dans la pièce, il entendit sa propre voix résonner, devenir tempête, tandis qu'un sentiment étrange, douloureux s'emparait de son corps.

L'homme, doucement, se redressa. Son visage était creusé par l'épuisement, la folie qui avait fini par s'emparer totalement de lui. Ses cheveux noirs étaient sales, longs et emmêlés, cachant des yeux très sombres, enfoncés dans leur orbite. Il avait un regard à la fois furtif et atone, comme si une partie de lui cherchait encore une sortie, et l'autre attendait patiemment qu'on vienne le prendre, résolu, résigné même. Il déposa ses poignets sur la table, très fins, presque féminins, fixant la caméra d'un air absent. Ses lèvres craquelées eurent comme un faible sourire qui plissa sa peau grise en un masque de laideur.

L le regarda, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'éprouver un mélange de tristesse et de colère. Sur l'écran était affichée une autre photo de Tailor deux ans avant son arrestation. Il était pratiquement impossible de retrouver dans le prisonnier le jeune homme souriant, au visage d'un charme poli, portant des lunettes à monture noire, ce qui lui donnait un air d'étudiant sérieux, doux, presque timide. Personne n'aurait pu deviner à l'époque que derrière le sourire attentif de l'homme se cachait un meurtrier. D'octobre 2000 à septembre 2002, Tailor avait violé et tué huit jeunes garçons, à chaque fois dans un Etat différent. La victime la plus âgée n'avait pas treize ans.

En l'an 2000 Lind L Tailor était en dernière année à la Faculté de droit d'Harvard. Ses résultats étaient excellents, et on lui prédisait un grand avenir au barreau. Après avoir eu son diplôme, il décida de gagner un peu d'argent en devenant professeur particulier pour les familles aisées. Pas un seul parent ne devinait les agissements de Tailor. La première victime était un jeune garçon de dix ans. Tailor fut son professeur d'anglais et pendant un mois ne fit aucun mouvement suspect. Puis, lentement, il commença une approche : questions sur la vie de l'enfant, ses amis, ses loisirs, puis bientôt une main discrète sur le genou, une petite caresse sur l'épaule quand l'enfant réussissait. Petit à petit, l'enfant finit par dévoiler à Tailor tous ses secrets, toutes ses bêtises, tout ce qu'il considérait comme précieux, attiré, impressionné par l'étudiant qui savait si bien le comprendre. Tailor conservait toutes ces précieuses informations et un jour, fit des attouchements sur l'enfant.

- Si tu dis non, je raconterai tout ce que tu m'as dit, lança Tailor à l'enfant qui n'osait plus bouger. Tout le monde sera au courant.

L'enfant, terrifié, garda le secret. Une semaine après, il disparut. Tailor attendit un long moment avant de prendre la fuite. Il participa aux recherches, se montra attentionné envers la famille. Sa réputation était irréprochable. Il quitta l'Etat où il se trouvait, puis devint le professeur d'un autre garçon. Son mode opératoire resta le même. Jamais on ne le soupçonna, et derrière ses lunettes à monture noires, ses yeux, très doux, étaient pleins de larmes quand il apprenait la disparition de l'enfant. On retrouva les corps au bout d'un an, alors que Tailor en était déjà à sa quatrième victime. Les garçons étaient conduits sous un arbre, les mains et chevilles attachées, avant d'avoir la tête recouverte d'un sac plastique. Et Tailor, en les voyant pleurer, s'étouffant rapidement sous le sac, abrégeait leur souffrance en enfonçant dans leur bouche à travers le plastique un Smith & Wesson muni d'un silencieux. Les corps étaient ensuite enterrés non loin de l'arbre. Quand Tailor fut arrêté, à la suite d'une trace d'ADN retrouvée sur la dernière victime qu'on avait comparé à un échantillon de sa salive, on lui demanda la signification de ce rituel. Il cligna les yeux, prenant une expression de pure innocence.

- Parce qu'ils me l'avaient demandé, répondit-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une réponse évidente.

Il fut condamné à la peine de mort. Il était âgé de vingt-quatre ans quand on lui annonça la date de l'exécution. Il eut un sourire, considérant la longueur du couloir de la mort comme d'une petite route de campagne. L'affaire avait été traitée en secret par la police et aucune information n'en résulta dans les journaux. Pour la population, le violeur et tueur d'enfants avait été arrêté sous une autre identité.

L éteignit le fichier. Tailor regardait toujours la caméra, imperturbable.

- Votre condamnation aura lieu demain, Lind Leonard Tailor. Le 5 Décembre, vous mourrez par injection létale.

- Merci de me le rappeler, rétorqua Tailor, son visage masqué par ses cheveux noirs. J'avais presque peur d'oublier.

Il avait encore une voix très douce, mais pas efféminée, aux intonations fluides, chaudes, presque onctueuses. L reconnut dans cette voix le charme de l'étudiant, la séduction millimétrique de l'enfant captivé par son savoir, sa gentillesse. La voix d'un homme ayant pleuré avec la mère d'un garçon qui avant de mourir avait senti entre ses dents le canon d'un pistolet.

- Cependant, je vous propose un marché, continua L, tentant d'ignorer le grondement sourd dans sa tête.

Les paupières de Tailor eurent un frémissement, puis les yeux, très sombres, redevinrent lointains. Les menottes semblaient presque trop grandes pour lui.

- Demain, à l'heure de votre exécution, vous allez vous retrouver à l'antenne. Vous allez prononcer un discours. Un discours très précis. N'oubliez pas un seul mot.

L se tut. Tailor ne bougea pas.

- C'est tout ? osa-t-il demander.

- Oui. Prononcez ce discours devant les caméras. Et ensuite, nous verrons ce qu'il se passera. Si jamais Kira répond à ce discours, ajouta-t-il d'une voix égale.

Tailor eut un bref rire qui fut comme le crissement d'une fourchette sur un tableau. L passa ses doigts sur son front, appuya, mais la douleur demeura.

- C'est à son tour, maintenant, dit-il sans vraiment s'adresser à L. Bien. Mais, en quoi s'agit-il d'un marché ? Dans tous les cas, je suis perdant.

- Non. Voici le marché : si jamais après avoir prononcé votre discours, rien ne se passe, vous retournerez en prison. Et la condamnation à mort ne tient plus.

Tailor ne bougea pas mais L sentit son regard, furtif, vivant, terrifié sous l'atonie, et ce fut comme s'il voyait l'enfant s'étouffant sous le plastique, les traits brouillés par les plis du sac, demandant grâce à l'étudiant qui mettait le silencieux à son pistolet.

- Vous serez condamné à perpétuité, dans une pièce à l'écart, sans que personne ne puisse vous voir ou vous parler. Mais cela, seulement si vous restez en vie après votre discours.

Tailor rit de nouveau.

- Je l'avais bien dit, je suis perdant.

- Mais vous voulez vivre, lança L, impassible.

Tailor cligna des yeux, regarda la table, puis ses menottes, les faisant cliqueter. Il entrouvrit les lèvres, attendit un instant avant de parler.

- Eux aussi, ils voulaient vivre, dit-il d'une voix légère, attendrie et L vit dans ses yeux une lueur douce de compassion et de calme. Ils me regardaient, par terre, se tournant et se retournant, tentant d'enlever les liens des mains et de leurs chevilles. Ils mordaient le plastique avec leurs petites dents, toutes blanches, comme des chatons qui jouent, ajouta-t-il avec un rire. Ils ne comprenaient pas que plus ils bougeaient, plus ils avalaient d'air. Ils me lançaient des regards si… jolis, oui, si jolis. Ils me suppliaient de les sauver, ils voulaient que tout soit fini. Ils voulaient vivre au début, et quand ils comprenaient, ils voulaient être libres. Ils me l'avaient demandé, vous savez ?

Il baissa les yeux et frotta ses mains sur ses joues, comme s'il s'agissait d'une caresse faite à un autre. Le contact, long et doux, fit frissonner Tailor qui eut un nouveau sourire.

- Ils me l'avaient demandé, répéta-t-il d'un ton ému. Alors je l'ai fait. Parce qu'ils me l'avaient demandé.

L ferma les yeux, puis se détourna de la salle si blanche, du métal de la table.

- Emmenez-le, dit-il avant de couper la communication.

Il se leva et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre, contemplant la ville. Dans la nuit, il traça du regard les lignes de lumière orange et rouge, effleurant du doigt la vitre glacée. La douleur dans sa tête se mit à battre comme un cœur, pulsant une onde aigüe dans tous ses nerfs, affluant dans ses veines en courants brûlants. Dans son reflet, il contempla ses yeux d'un noir absolu dans la pénombre, et, lentement, il revit ceux de quelqu'un d'autre, orageux, passionnés.

_Je veux bien mourir pour toi, vivre pour toi, je m'en fiche. Être adulte sans toi, c'est rater toute ma vie._

Il se rappela du contact fébrile de ses mains tièdes, le souffle sur sa bouche et une émotion négative le frappa comme une gifle.

_**TROISIEME PARTIE**_

_**AVENIR**_

_**CHAPITRE I**_

_**PARIA**_

_**Acte II**_

[Cuir. Territoire.]

_10 Décembre 2004, Etats-Unis, Comté de New York, New York City._

Mello attendait l'homme. Assis sur les marches d'un immeuble, face à la foule, le sac à dos près de ses genoux, il attendait celui qui venait sans complexe vendre de l'héroïne aux touristes de Hell's Kitchen. Près du Video Cafe, il s'approchait, allure décontractée, visage souriant et poignée de main ferme et chaleureuse. Les habitués finissaient par connaître ses venues, et aussitôt lui proposaient de boire un verre. Discrètement, dans une autre poignée de main, le sachet d'héroïne se retrouvait dans la paume du client. L'homme, souriant toujours, saluait puis s'en allait. En général, il ne voyait que quelques clients, toujours habile, presque dans une volonté de créer des illusions autour de lui. Les touristes flairaient l'astuce, revenaient après, puis repartaient avec leur butin.

Mello l'avait remarqué deux jours auparavant, aussitôt qu'il avait posé les pieds à New York. Des quelques milles livres qu'il avait réussi à économiser, il ne restait que quelques dollars vite changés après son arrivée. Mello, seul dans New York, avait éprouvé dans la nuit une explosion de peur, de terreur même. Cette émotion, crue, sauvage, s'estompa dès l'instant où il comprit qu'il avait raison d'avoir peur, car cela signifiait être encore vivant. Il passa la première nuit dehors, se blottissant contre son sac, dans une ruelle à l'abri des regards.

Il parcourut New York en un jour, gardant quelques sous pour s'acheter à manger, puis finit par aller à Manhattan, les pieds engourdis par la longue marche. Il ne s'arrêtait plus, toujours en mouvement, désirant disparaître dans la foule, se faire oublier. L'adolescent, les yeux cernés, l'estomac quasiment vide, buvait de l'eau pour tenir le coup. Peu importait la fatigue, le sentiment sourd d'une détresse, et surtout, cet horrible mal du pays qu'il n'avait guère cru possible. La Wammy's House, lieu de toutes ses forces, de sa gloire, n'était plus qu'un point infime dans un monde gigantesque, un monde plus fou et cruel que lui. Il réalisa, quand il lança un coup d'œil à l'immensité des gratte-ciels, qu'il n'était qu'un enfant.

Il entendit le nom de Hell's Kitchen, le fit rouler sur sa langue, et, attiré presque physiquement par l'appellation, il y fit son quartier, son propre monde. Des histoires sanglantes de gang, de prostituées et de drogues, il ne restait que les beaux immeubles, les passants bien habillés, aisés, se promenant dans ces rues qui avaient connu des cadavres. Il y avait dans l'air ce souvenir de la mort, le souvenir des exécutions sur le trottoir et c'était un frisson qui parcourait les touristes, croyant se retrouver dans un temps obscur, interdit. A présent, les acteurs renommés, des écrivains, et d'autres artistes vivaient parmi ces restes de violence, une violence paradoxalement dissimulée et mise en avant pour attirer ceux qui ne connaissaient pas l'histoire du quartier.

Mello sentait encore le sang derrière les magasins, derrière les cafés et restaurants chics de Hell's Kitchen. Il entendait encore le murmure menaçant des gangs, ces gangs qu'il avait étudiés auprès de L, et qui malgré tout opéraient encore. Il percevait la pulsation de l'illégalité partout autour de lui, et il comprenait, intérieurement, que Hell's Kitchen l'appelait à le rejoindre, et à faire des lieux sa propre Wammy's House. Seul, démuni, mais vivant, il en était capable. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il allait prôner l'utile.

Si Mello avait eu véritablement le choix, si jamais Roger au lieu de lui proposer une alliance, lui avait donné le choix qu'il fallait, Mello n'aurait pas pris la voie qu'il envisageait d'un nouveau regard, assis sur les marches d'un vieux rêve de gang. Cependant, tandis qu'il discernait entre les mains l'héroïne pliée aussi correctement que le billet de banque, il comprenait qu'une chaîne d'éléments légaux n'était qu'un boulet au pied.

L'homme arriva au moment où Mello vidait le contenu de sa bouteille d'eau. Il était habillé très simplement, un jeune adulte qui savait ce qu'il fallait porter, avec juste ce qu'il fallait d'apparente modestie. Il portait une sacoche en jean sur l'épaule, et lança un bref signe à un garçon l'attendant près du Video Café. Le client avait le visage émacié, vaguement souriant. Quand l'homme s'assit face à lui, il lança un bref coup d'œil brûlant d'envie à la sacoche. L'homme prit néanmoins son temps, amenant des sujets de conversation parfaitement étudiés. Mello, de là où il se trouvait, ne pouvait pas tout entendre, mais il devina, aux mouvements labiaux de l'homme, que les répliques étaient précises, nettes, faites pour un certain laps de temps. Au bout d'une dizaine d'échanges calculés à la minute près, l'homme se leva, déposa l'argent pour la consommation, une autre main sur la sacoche. Et tout en faisant un mouvement habile du poignet il serra la main au client. Deux minutes plus tard, l'homme était parti en direction des appartements Windermere sur la 90e. Dans le froid de l'hiver, Mello vit son souffle s'épanouir en une brume et les doigts glacés, il se leva des marches de l'immeuble.

D'un pas souple, il suivit l'homme qui s'était arrêté à un autre café, un peu plus loin. Cette fois-ci, il ne s'assit pas pour discuter, se contenta de plaisanter avec un ami qui avait le même style vestimentaire que lui puis continua sa route. Mello, la main crispée sur la bandoulière de son sac à dos, analysait la situation. Trop de monde autour de lui encore. Après un instant d'hésitation, il reprit un rythme de marche soutenu, ne quittant pas des yeux le dos de l'homme qui semblait juste heureux de vivre.

L'homme dépassait un magasin de chaussures quand il s'arrêta à nouveau. Mello, à quelques mètres de lui, faisant mine de regarder une vitrine, vit alors son corps se raidir, et réprimer le mouvement de changer de direction. Dans la foule, Mello ne parvint pas à apercevoir une personne menaçante et l'homme, déglutissant sa salive, fixant un point au loin, se força à reprendre sa route vers Windermere. Mello le suivit, toujours à distance raisonnable. Pour donner le change, il avait sorti un guide de New York, donnant l'impression de chercher quelque chose. Le pas de l'homme était devenu plus lent, saccadé et il s'arrêta de nouveau quand quelqu'un se présenta à lui.

Mello, surpris, vit une jeune femme s'approcher de l'homme, lui souriant du bout des lèvres. Elle était menue, et ses bottes à talons lui donnaient une démarche chaloupée, fière. De là où il se trouvait, aveuglé par la lumière, Mello ne put voir précisément son visage, floué dans l'éclat. Il ne vit que ses cheveux noirs attachés, sa veste remontant jusqu'à sa gorge, un sac sur l'épaule. Elle dit quelque chose à l'homme qui eut un mouvement de recul, soudainement blême. Souriant toujours légèrement, l'expression indéchiffrable, brouillée dans la lumière, elle ouvrit son petit sac, montrant quelque chose à l'homme. Ce dernier, après un temps de silence, répondit une sorte d'affirmation et les épaules voûtées, suivit la jeune femme qui marchait d'un pas léger mais autoritaire. Ils traversèrent la rue, continuèrent leur route jusqu'à Windermere.

L'immeuble, imposant, était d'un rouge foncé, sale, vieilli. Windermere trônait dans la 90e comme un reste d'époque. Les fenêtres des six étages, condamnées, peintes, et les murs striés de bandes jaunes donnaient une image mauvaise, un résidu repoussant dans cette 90e qui semblait si propre. Mello, la respiration difficile, regarda l'homme lancer des rapides coups d'œil autour de lui, cherchant désespérément une sortie. La jeune femme se retourna, et Mello put voir un sourire lourd de menace. Il ne savait pas à quoi elle ressemblait exactement de là où il se trouvait, mais il vit ses doigts, très fins, attraper quelque chose dans son sac et ne plus le lâcher.

Et finalement, au lieu de passer devant Windermere, ils contournèrent le bâtiment. Ils continuèrent de marcher pendant cent mètres et brusquement, la jeune femme passa son bras contre le dos de l'homme, le forçant à prendre la direction d'une ruelle que Mello n'avait pas remarqué. Après un instant où il les vit partir, il passa à son tour, tentant de rester silencieux. La ruelle, d'une saleté repoussante, aux poubelles renversées, s'élargissaient pour passer derrière un autre immeuble. Mello entendit le bruit de la ville devenir plus sourd, des voix autour de lui, au-dessus de sa tête. Sentant la sueur coulée le long de son front, il s'essuya d'un revers de la manche puis se tapit derrière une poubelle, son sac à dos crispé dans ses bras.

La femme avait poussé l'homme sur le sol qui se releva maladroitement, les genoux couverts de saleté. La peur déformait ses traits et incapable de s'enfuir il se plaqua contre le mur, devenant une cible facile. Il avait laissé tomber sa sacoche par terre. Autour d'eux, protégés par les hauts murs des autres immeubles, ils pouvaient parler autant qu'ils le voulaient sans se faire arrêter. La jeune femme, après un temps de silence, se baissa, attrapa la sacoche puis l'ouvrit.

- On dirait bien que tu as trouvé le job à mi-temps dont tu rêvais, Denis, lança-t-elle, très amusée.

Appuyé contre la poubelle, Mello se risqua un bref coup d'œil. Dans l'ombre, il put voir à quoi ressemblait exactement la jeune femme. Ses cheveux noirs, très épais et ondulés, étaient retenus par une pince. Sa peau était d'une couleur dorée, brune, qui soulignait ses origines hispaniques. Ses yeux étaient cependant d'une couleur indescriptible de là où Mello se trouvait. Peut-être noirs, il ne savait pas. Très mince, habillée d'une veste en cuir rouge lui montant jusqu'au cou, un pantalon noir moulant et ses bottes, elle donnait à première vue l'impression d'être une femme assez facile, une impression qui se dissipa dès l'instant où elle sortit de son sac une arme à feu, de petit calibre, la pointant sur le dénommé Denis.

- C'… C'était temporaire, bégaya-t-il, évitant de regarder l'arme, transpirant à grosses gouttes. Juste… Juste quelque fois…

- Ferme-la, l'interrompit la jeune femme, la voix très dure. Ferme ta grande gueule de gosse de riche.

- D'… D'accord, je… ne tire pas, okay ? Je te rends tout, sans problème, je te rends tout !

La jeune femme sortit un sachet d'héroïne, lui jeta un regard indifférent.

- On t'avait prévenu, Denis. On garde pas la dope pour son compte.

- Je sais, mais j'avais besoin -

- Ferme-la, répliqua la jeune femme d'une voix soudainement presque trop douce. Ferme-la ou tu crèves ici en grosse merde que tu es.

- Oh, Vick, arrête de faire peur à ce gosse, plaisanta une voix qui s'approchait.

Surpris, Mello se cacha davantage. Venant de l'autre côté, deux hommes s'avancèrent vers la jeune femme qui haussa les épaules, abaissant son arme. L'un des hommes était de corpulence mince, portant un sweat dont la capuche était relevée. Portant des lunettes de soleil, le visage anguleux, à la peau dévoilant la marque des os, il regarda Denis comme s'il s'agissait d'une émission intéressante à la télévision. L'autre homme se tenait très droit, ayant un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Il était d'une carrure très imposante, aux cheveux clairs ébouriffés, et des yeux perçants d'un bleu pâle, pleins d'une lueur indescriptible. Il portait un blouson en cuir, déchiré ça et là, et portant des restes d'écussons que Mello ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer. Il marchait d'un pas lourd, avec de larges rangers d'un noir poussiéreux et quand il sortit de sa poche un cigare, Mello vit briller à son oreille gauche un anneau d'argent.

- Tu en as mis du temps, Tony, dit Vick, ne se souciant plus de Denis, rangeant même son arme.

- Occupé avec quelque chose d'autre. Cliff m'a aidé, ajouta-t-il en désignant l'homme avec lui.

- Où est Otto ? rajouta Vick.

- A Windermere.

Denis, très pâle, regarda le dénommé Tony mordre dans son cigare, avant de l'allumer. La fumée, âcre, lourde, se dissipa dans l'air. Vick tendit à Tony la sacoche, puis un sachet qu'elle avait gardé.

- Tss, tss, tss Denis, dit Tony tristement, secouant sa large tête. Ta maman t'a jamais dit que c'était mal de fouiller dans les tiroirs ? Le sucre, c'est mauvais pour les dents.

Denis ne répondit pas, terrifié. Le jeune homme à l'allure décontractée avait fait place à un garçon comprenant qu'il s'était mis dans une situation extrêmement délicate. Tony, aspirant une bouffée de son cigare, s'avança d'un pas léger jusqu'à lui, considérant toujours le sachet d'héroïne.

- A la base, je n'avais absolument rien contre toi, continua-t-il de cette même voix triste, à la manière d'un père déçu par le comportement de son fils. T'étais assez bosseur, la bonne gueule pour aller dans les coins chics de la ville. C'était facile pour toi de refourguer la marchandise, on avait tout bien convenu, Denis. Un marché est un marché.

- T-Tony, j'ai juste, j'avais besoin d'argent, je devais du fric à un type, bredouilla Denis, les lèvres tremblantes.

Tony prit tout son temps pour exhaler la fumée, l'air rêveur de quelqu'un réfléchissant à la solution d'un problème particulièrement complexe. Il devait faire plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt dix, dépassant presque d'une tête le jeune homme qui se recroquevillait de plus en plus, tentant de se dissimuler dans l'ombre.

- On a tous des problèmes, oui, je comprends, Denis. La vie est dure, même pour toi, hein ? Je comprends, pas de souci. On a tous des problèmes de fric, ta nana se barre, tu as plus d'appart', la vie est pas facile du tout.

Il remit le sachet d'héroïne dans la poche de son blouson et après un bref temps de silence, haussa les épaules.

- Tu as des problèmes, Denis, dit-il d'une voix égale.

Et à ces mots, il serra sa main libre en un poing compact et frappa Denis au visage, si violemment qu'il le fit tomber par terre. Mello ne put voir tout à fait le visage de Denis mais aperçut la longue traînée de sang s'écoulant de son nez, de toute évidence cassé. Il émit un bruit d'étranglement apeuré qui s'interrompit dans une exhalation douloureuse quand Tony, le cigare aux lèvres, appuya son talon sur sa gorge. Denis, s'agitant par terre, crispa ses doigts sur la semelle qui écrasait sans pitié les os.

- Bouge encore et je t'éclate le cou, dit Tony d'une voix très ferme, qui n'avait pas besoin d'être menaçante. Tu as merdé, Denis. Vraiment merdé. Tu sais pourtant que je déteste les traitres.

- Je-… désolé, désolé, pardon ! lâcha rapidement Denis du peu de souffle qui lui restait, étouffé par le sang coulant de son nez. S'il te plaît, lâche-moi, je-je je te rembourserai ! je te rembourserai tout ! Pitié !

- Et avec quel fric, hein ? Si t'as commencé à vendre pour nous, c'était bien pour une raison.

Tony inclina la tête, considérant le visage ensanglanté de Denis. Il s'accroupit, le pied toujours sur sa gorge. La pression de son corps sur les os fit gémir sourdement Denis qui cessa de se débattre.

- Je me demande combien valent tes organes, dit-il soudainement, souriant derrière son cigare.

Denis blêmit sous le sang.

- T-Tony…

- Un rein en moins, ça fera pas grande différence.

Vick, bras croisés, eut un léger sourire ironique. Sa silhouette menue s'éloigna tandis qu'elle cherchait dans son sac un paquet de cigarettes. Mello, la bouche sèche, ne pouvait quitter des yeux Tony qui avait l'air de bien s'amuser.

- Je te laisse une semaine pour retrouver tout le fric que tu m'as piqué. Je me fous de savoir depuis combien de temps exactement tu fais cette merde. Une semaine. Et n'essaie pas de demander de l'aide à ton avocat de père. On saura où te trouver. Si jamais tu quittes la ville, l'Etat ou même ce putain de pays, je te retrouverai et là… je prendrai pas un rein, mais les deux, avec le cœur en prime, ajouta-t-il d'un ton glacial.

Tenant son cigare entre les dents, le pied sur la gorge de Denis, il baissa les yeux puis d'un geste lui releva son haut, dénudant le ventre qui se contracta sous le froid et la peur.

- Q- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lança Denis d'une voix aigüe. A-Arrête !

- Juste un petit souvenir, Denis, qu'on scelle notre nouveau contrat.

Malgré tout sa volonté Mello ne put fermer les yeux à l'instant où d'un mouvement sec, brutal, Tony planta l'embout brûlant de son cigare sur le ventre de Denis. Il entendit le grésillement de la chair et les gémissements hululant de Denis, étouffé par le pied de Tony. Il vit ses jambes se débattre violemment, et l'odeur du tabac et de la peau brûlée emplit l'air. Lentement, Denis se mit à sangloter et Tony retira son cigare, regardant le bout éteint avec un intérêt particulier. Il s'éloigna, laissant le jeune homme se recroqueviller, les mains planant au-dessus de la brûlure circulaire qui noircissait déjà. Vick exhala une bouffée de cigarette, considérant le spectacle.

- Avec ce que tu lui as mis, il dira jamais combien il en a vendu exactement aujourd'hui, lança Cliff, mains dans les poches, le visage indéchiffrable.

- Les risques du métier, répondit énigmatiquement Tony, larges épaules roulant comme celle d'un fauve tandis qu'il s'en allait.

- Je peux vous dire, moi.

Vick, avec une rapidité extrême, sortit d'un même mouvement son arme à feu et la pointa sur Mello qui dut se concentrer de toutes ses forces pour ne pas avoir un geste involontaire de recul. Il fixa l'arme, le bras mince de la jeune femme, et gardant son calme, regarda Tony qui avait l'air à la fois surpris et amusé.

- C'est pas l'heure d'aller à l'école, gamin ? dit-il d'une voix qui n'avait aucune menace particulière, mais que Mello percevait à la pulsation de sa large gorge.

- Je sais combien il a vendu aujourd'hui. Je l'ai suivi, continua Mello, imperturbable.

- Tu m'en diras tant, répliqua Vick en ayant un sourire froid.

- Et pourquoi ? Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire ? demanda doucement Tony, ne le quittant pas des yeux.

- J'ai suivi ce type. En deux jours, il a vendu dix sachets d'héroïne au Video Cafe. Je peux reconnaître les clients, je sais où certains vont après. Et je sais aussi qu'il en cache dans ses poches de manteau, ajouta Mello en lançant un sourire moqueur à Denis qui essuyait le sang de son nez, barbouillant son visage.

Tony cligna des yeux. Ses mains étaient très larges, et Mello sut que si jamais il devait les serrer, elles emprisonneraient les siennes. Cliff regarda Mello qui ne vit que son reflet dans ses lunettes de soleil.

- Tu veux quoi ? Un pourcentage ?

- On peut aussi bien te tuer, répliqua Vick, imperturbable.

- Oui, vous pouvez, renchérit Mello, souriant cruellement.

Tony, silencieux depuis quelques minutes, le contempla des pieds à la tête, de son visage pâle à ses vêtements sales puis émit un bref ricanement.

- Tu as l'air désespéré, petit.

- Je suis désespéré, c'est vrai.

Un éclat passa dans les yeux pâles de Tony. Cet éclat sans nom, proche d'une sorte d'accord, et Mello sentit que, peu à peu, il s'appropriait quelque chose d'essentiel.

- Je peux vous aider, ajouta-t-il d'une voix forte. J'en suis capable.

Vick fronça les sourcils.

- T'as pas beaucoup de muscles, lança Tony, impitoyable. Mais t'as autre chose, c'est ça ?

Mello ne répondit pas.

- C'est quoi ton nom ?

- Mello.

Cliff s'esclaffa.

- Juste Mello ? continua Tony, faisant comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

- Juste Mello.

- Un petit Anglais, si j'en juge à ton accent. Pas de famille ? Rien ?

Mello réfléchit, détournant le regard. Quand il releva la tête, Tony n'avait pas bougé.

- Rien du tout. C'est mon assurance, dit-il en souriant légèrement. Personne ne me connait, je n'ai pas de papier d'identité, rien qui puisse me relier à vous. Laissez-moi vous aider à augmenter vos bénéfices. Si jamais rien ne change, vous pourrez me tuer.

- Tu as l'air sûr de toi, lança Vick, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être intriguée.

- Je n'ai rien d'autre à vous offrir, répliqua Mello, sentant la raison prendre le contrôle de son corps, et la peur, glacée, commença à refluer comme une vague, se logeant dans une partie creuse de sa poitrine. Donnez-moi un mois. Je vous montrerai. Si au bout d'un mois, vous pensez avoir perdu votre temps, vous n'aurez qu'à me tuer.

Tony eut un léger sourire et après un long moment de silence, entrecoupé des gémissements de Denis toujours au sol, il haussa les épaules, se détournant de Mello.

- Okay, dit-il. Un mois à partir d'aujourd'hui. Pas un jour de plus.

- Mais… Tony, c'est qu'un gosse ! répliqua Vick, furieuse.

L'homme se tourna vers elle. Elle avait l'air d'une poupée à côté de sa silhouette massive.

- Tu peux parler, Vick, dit-il sans humour. Rappelle-moi qui a dix-huit ans ici ?

Vexée, la jeune femme détourna la tête, croisant le regard de Mello. Enfin assez près, il put voir réellement son visage. Elle avait des traits doux, mais qui ne semblaient pas lui aller tout à fait. Sous la surface, il y avait le reste inachevé, le souvenir d'un passé qui avait été plus tendre, plus calme. Ce qui était une joliesse qui aurait pu aller à toute autre fille de son âge, en harmonie avec le monde, s'était durcie en une rage de vivre, une colère perpétuelle dirigée contre tous et elle-même. Elle était attirante dans la fureur, de ses lèvres pleines d'hispanique à ses yeux qu'elle avait très noirs, d'un éclat trouble. Elle fit une moue dédaigneuse à Mello. Avec ses talons, elle le dépassait.

- Je te donne pas une semaine, lança-t-elle avant de rejoindre Tony.

Mello, après un instant, hésita. Denis s'était relevé, lui jetant un regard noir de haine, passant une main ensanglantée sur ses narines, l'autre en bouclier au-dessus de sa brûlure au ventre. Tony, étonné, se tourna vers Mello, tenant la sacoche de Denis dans sa grande main, fumant toujours son cigare.

- Bah alors, petit ? Tu viens ou pas ?

Mello entendit Hell's Kitchen tout autour de lui, le brouhaha de Manhattan et tut la voix de l'espoir qui montait, cet espoir trop pur qu'il devait à présent salir pour survivre.

* * *

L mit en marche la caméra. Devant lui, Tailor avait fini de se préparer. Habillé d'un costume simple mais élégant, les cheveux propres, peignés, il fixait l'objectif d'un œil à la fois amusé et vague, n'accrochant plus tout à fait avec la réalité, comme L l'avait vu à maintes fois dans le regard de condamné à mort. Il ne portait pas ses lunettes à monture noire, qui lui aurait donné son air de professeur. Une expression que L refusait de voir après tout ce qu'il avait appris.

- C'est bientôt l'heure, Lind L Tailor, dit L, les doigts serrés sur son micro. Avez-vous en mémoire le discours que je vous ai préparé ?

- Oui, je m'en souviens parfaitement.

- Récitez-le-moi, en y mettant le ton qu'il faut.

Tailor récita paisiblement, d'une voix absente, le texte de L. Le détective sentit la nervosité remonter à la surface, comprit que Tailor réalisait petit à petit ce qu'il était en train de faire, et l'interrompit à la moitié du discours, lui disant que tout était bon. Il aperçut le frémissement des paupières de Tailor, ce bref mouvement de la nuque, comme s'il cherchait toujours une sortie. Au moment où Tailor s'arrêtait de parler, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître deux policiers emmenant Tailor sur le plateau. Le condamné se leva, vacilla quelque peu. Il tentait de garder un visage composé, digne, et tendant les poignets pour qu'on les menotte, il jeta un regard à la caméra.

D'une façon que L ne put expliquer, ce regard le toucha directement, comme si Tailor avait su voir, au travers de la caméra, qui était vraiment le génie. La douleur, si légère, recommença à battre sous le front de L qui porta ses doigts glacés sur la peau, ne montrant rien d'autre.

- Avant de partir, j'aimerais vous poser une question.

L ferma les yeux, attendit que la douleur s'en aille mais elle s'accrocha à ses tempes, tel un parasite. Il rouvrit les yeux, et Tailor attendait toujours, debout, menotté.

- Allez-y.

- Pourquoi m'avoir choisi ? Il y avait d'autres condamnés dans mon genre, dont les informations n'ont jamais été divulguées. Vous auriez très bien pu en choisir un autre, un autre jour, pour votre test.

L, derrière l'écran, sentit ses lèvres esquisser un sourire sans signification particulière.

« Peut-être parce que je vous déteste. »

- Avez-vous peur de mourir ? demanda L, évitant la question.

- Vous ne m'avez pas répondu, répliqua Tailor de cette voix onctueuse, et dont les inflexions provoquaient une sorte de nausée persistante.

- Je vous ai choisi car j'ai vu ce que vous êtes vraiment.

Le visage de Tailor se crispa, prit une expression indescriptible, comme un mélange de colère, de peur, et de dégoût.

- Seriez-vous en train de me juger ?

- Non, je n'ai pas à le faire. Vous avez déjà été jugé pour vos crimes, je n'ai rien à dire de plus à ce sujet. Je vous ai choisi car c'est comme ça, je n'ai pas d'explications à vous donner. Emmenez-le, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse des policiers. Il ne reste que dix minutes.

A peine vit-il Tailor sortir de la salle qu'il appuya sur une touche pour accéder à la caméra placée sur le plateau. Tout avait été mis en place, du micro à la petite pancarte portant, bien en évidence, le nom complet de Tailor.

Dans la pénombre de la pièce où il se trouvait, L se rendit compte qu'il avait la gorge sèche, et les paumes légèrement moites. Peu importait que l'expérience échoue, peu importait même qu'elle réussisse. Tout ce qu'il désirait était comprendre. Sans quitter l'écran des yeux, il déposa une de ses mains sur un paquet de feuilles, comme s'il s'agissait d'une présence légère, presque réconfortante.

- L, fit la voix de Quillsh à l'écran. Nous allons bientôt commencer.

- Très bien. Tailor est prêt ?

- Oui, tout est prêt.

- Alors, allons-y.

Tailor apparut à l'écran, mains posées, et le dos très droit. Il répondit parfaitement aux attentes de L, et de la vague folie de ses yeux, le détective n'aperçut rien. Tailor avait une voix savamment calculée, maitrisée de bout en bout. Il n'eut pas un tremblement, pas un arrêt, répétant mot après mot le discours que L avait préparé plusieurs jours auparavant. Lorsque Tailor dépassa le paragraphe où L accusait clairement Kira de faire le mal, il y eut un instant où le monde ne bougea plus, une simple seconde, tandis que par la parole d'un autre, L provoquait, ignorait les limites d'un être qu'il connaissait en transparence.

- Les polices de tous les pays ont commencé à enquêter, continua Tailor, et L vit une lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux, comprenant qu'il avait bientôt terminé de parler.

Il y eut un moment où Tailor resta silencieux, attendant qu'on lui fasse signe de s'en aller. L, lentement, mordit la peau de son pouce, sentant une chaleur douloureuse naître à l'intérieur de son crâne, cette chaleur qui ressemblait à l'appel qu'il connaissait, mais étrangement plus irrégulière, moins contrôlée.

A l'écran, Tailor pâlit brusquement, les pupilles dilatées. L, incapable de bouger, vit alors l'homme se faisant passer pour lui crisper ses mains sur son beau costume, le visage défiguré par la douleur et d'un gémissement étranglé s'écrouler sur la table. Abasourdi, il fallut à L plusieurs secondes avant de donner l'ordre de ramener le corps de Tailor hors du plateau, et quand il appuya sur la touche, mettant à l'écran son emblème si célèbre, il resta muet pendant un instant. Il réalisa qu'il venait d'être le témoin d'une étrange puissance, une puissance maléfique, pourrissante, et ce fut l'appel du puits qui lui revint en mémoire, à l'eau croupie et rouge.

- Je… Je n'en reviens pas, dit-il d'une voix qu'il parvint à contrôler malgré son trouble. J'ai voulu tenter l'expérience au cas où et… Kira, tu es donc capable de tuer quelqu'un sans même avoir à le toucher directement.

Il se rendit compte qu'il avait envie de rire, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Tenant toujours le micro d'une main, il serra de ses doigts la première lettre qu'il avait rangée près de lui, espérant, un peu distraitement, que l'encre imprègne sa peau glacée par la réalité qui se présentait à lui.

* * *

Six mois avaient passé et Mello était toujours en vie. Bras tendus, arme en main, un casque sur les oreilles, il continuait à s'entraîner au tir dans les sous-sols de Windermere. Il avait posé, sur une petite table, un Glock 23 semi-automatique. Il préférait les armes automatiques aussi avait-il chargé un Browning GP 35 et après un instant où il considéra pensivement l'arme lourde de huit cent grammes dans sa main droite il se remit en position. La cible, déjà trouée de part et d'autres, l'attendait.

La lumière crue et agressive des néons au-dessus de lui ne le dérangeait plus, marquant d'ombres ses yeux et ses joues saillantes. Le recul du Browning était peu conséquent, même pour lui, et d'un seul petit mouvement des épaules, il parvenait même à le réduire quasiment. Il aimait l'odeur des armes à feu, pour une raison qu'il ne pouvait tout à fait expliquer. Après un moment où il parvint à corriger sa position et tirer de façon successive dans le crâne de la cible, il reposa son arme, soupirant. Il faisait très chaud dans le stand de tir aménagé par Tony. Les murs avaient été aménagés pour être totalement insonorisés, malgré l'apparente vétusté des lieux. Le sol, jonché de douilles, était recouvert d'une poussière épaisse, voletant à chaque pas de Mello quand il s'avançait. Il était en train de nettoyer le Glock quand il vit la porte près des cibles s'ouvrir. Dans l'éclat des néons, les yeux de Tony, perçants, le fixèrent avec un mélange de malice et de cette lueur que jamais Mello n'avait pu lire tout à fait.

- Salut, tu t'en sors ?

- Ca va, dit Mello, reposant le casque sur la table.

Tony sourit. Ses grandes mains gantées de cuir tapotèrent la cible qui ne tenait quasiment plus au mur.

- Va falloir la changer.

Mello ne répondit pas, sentant la sueur de son corps se glacer. La présence de Tony était pour lui un mélange de fierté, mais aussi le bref souvenir du mois où il avait dû faire ses preuves. Il passa sa main sur sa joue, puis la mit dans la poche de son jean. A son arrivée, ne possédant rien, Tony lui avait donné des vêtements qu'il portait quand il était adolescent. A l'âge de Mello, il dépassait déjà le mètre quatre-vingt aussi tout ce qu'il portait, jean, t-shirt, veste en cuir, était trop grand pour lui. Sur sa silhouette mince et agile, les vêtements de Tony lui donnaient une allure étrangement plus forte, et cette apparence le rendait solide. On le prenait plus au sérieux.

Tony retira son éternel blouson aux écussons déchirés, et montra fièrement son épaule, protégée par un pansement.

- Nouveau tatouage, lança-t-il.

- Oh, par Cliff ?

- Oui, il arrive avec Vick. J'ai pensé qu'on s'entraînerait un peu au cas où.

- Tu as des nouvelles des Bloods ? demanda Mello, jetant un bref coup d'œil aux bottes qu'il portait, sales, imposantes. Je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelles pour le rendez-vous.

Tony s'esclaffa.

- T'inquiètes pas, ils vont nous appeler pour nous le dire.

Mello entendit le claquement parfaitement reconnaissable des talons de Vick dans le couloir et ne put retenir tout à fait le grognement qui lui monta à la gorge. Il se détourna de la porte quand il vit Vick et Cliff entrer. Cliff retira sa capuche, regarda le pansement avant de sourire. Vick, silencieusement hargneuse, s'avança jusqu'aux armes qui étaient déposées dans un coffre. Elle opta pour un Sig Sauer, qui semblait presque trop grand dans sa petite main, et prit le casque que Mello avait porté. Quand ils se regardèrent un bref instant, Mello sentit presque physiquement l'hostilité des yeux noirs de Vick sur lui et il lui renvoya son regard, la mettant au défi. Au final, ce fut elle qui détourna les yeux.

Tony, sentant l'animosité ambiante, eut un rire goguenard et pressa ses doigts massifs sur l'épaule menue de Vick, embrassant sa joue d'un baiser claquant. Mello n'avait jamais réellement compris la colère de Vick à son égard. Il n'éprouvait qu'un agacement irrépressible, fatigué par sa constante rage, sa haine muette qu'elle déversait sur lui et les autres. Mello, dès le premier jour, avait mis en place son plan d'action. Alors qu'il s'attendait à retourner dormir dehors, Tony, souriant toujours, lui avait lancé un sac de couchage, désignant les appartements Windermere de sa large main.

- Tu dormiras ici, en attendant.

Mello put manger, s'habiller, mais ne perdit pas un instant. Il sentait, sous l'amabilité de Tony, le regard jugeant ses capacités, et surtout qu'il n'hésiterait pas à tirer un balle dans la tête d'un adolescent à qui il venait de prêter une veste. Il demanda à Tony combien de personnes vendaient pour lui, où ils étaient leur point de vente, pendant combien de temps par jour, semaine, mois. Après avoir dressé un tableau minutieux, et demander plusieurs noms, Mello déclara à Tony que cinq personnes travaillant pour lui devaient se déplacer et vendre dans un endroit exposé, très surveillé par la police. Tony, ricanant, refusa.

- Tu me crois assez bête pour perdre de l'argent ?

Mello, le regard froid, secoua la tête. Il désigna la feuille qu'il avait préparée.

- J'ai un plan, Tony. Tout peut se régler en un minimum de deux semaines. Ne t'occupe pas de la police à ces endroits-là, dis à ces cinq personnes d'aller là, et d'y rester aux horaires que je te donnerai. Au départ, tu perdras un peu. Mais si tu restes là, tu gagneras jusqu'à quarante pour cent en plus.

Devant le silence buté de Tony, Mello se détourna. Il sentait l'appel dans son cerveau, et la raison, glacée, s'emparer de son corps.

- Si tu ne me crois pas, tu n'as qu'à me tuer maintenant, lança-t-il d'une voix légère.

Tony regarda la feuille, puis Mello. Là où il voulut lire de la peur, il ne vit rien. Se levant brusquement, allumant un cigare, il haussa les épaules, puis donna son accord.

Mello, à quinze ans, parvint à régler sa part du contrat. Surpris, les vendeurs de Tony refusèrent mais face à la promesse des bénéfices, se dirigèrent dans les quartiers où ils n'allaient jamais, durant les heures où le monde affluait, sous le regard vigilant de la police. Et, si les premiers jours ils ne gagnèrent rien, les vingt jours suivants furent un parfait succès pour Mello qui n'en attendait pas à moins. Le stock s'écoula, et Tony recueillit plus de trente-cinq pour cent de bénéfices.

- Comment tu as fait ? demanda-t-il à Mello, comptant les billets.

Mello, souriant, déballa la tablette de chocolat qu'il s'était acheté.

- Il faut juste connaître les gens, Tony. Plus le risque est énorme, plus l'envie est grande. Les gens n'aiment pas toujours être en sécurité. Ils aiment jouer avec le danger.

Tony eut un ricanement.

- Tu as réuni tous les facteurs m'empêchant de vendre en un même endroit, et ça a marché ?

- Prend quelqu'un qui a besoin d'acheter sa dose. Il peut très bien aller à son dealer habituel, dans son quartier. Imaginons maintenant qu'il se trouve dans un quartier où il y a foule, la police. Il sait parfaitement qu'il a toutes les chances de se faire arrêter. Et pourtant, cela n'arrivera pas.

- Pourquoi ?

Mello eut un sourire cruel.

- La pression psychologique, et l'orgueil. Enormément d'orgueil, même. Un homme dans la situation où tout est contre lui peut laisser passer l'occasion, ou bien la saisir. Ici, la drogue est vendue à un endroit qui est un véritable piège. Autant pour le vendeur que le client. Pourtant, il n'y a pas de risque.

- Je ne comprends pas, et je sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie de comprendre.

- Pour résumer, Tony, les hommes aiment jouer avec le feu. Quand l'occasion est trop belle, ils se fichent complètement des dangers. La police, le monde, ils s'en fichent. Et ils veulent recommencer, quand ils ont réussi la première fois. Ils se croient invincibles. Ils se disent que s'ils peuvent acheter là, ils peuvent le faire n'importe où. Ce qui explique aussi le fait que les autres qui bossent pour toi ont gagné plus les vingt derniers jours.

Tony ne dit rien pendant un moment puis un sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres, un sourire terriblement froid et amusé malgré tout.

- Je sens que tu vas être d'une utilité prodigieuse, toi, lança-t-il avant de tendre une liasse de billets à Mello.

Vick, le soir même, fut tellement choquée par la réussite de Mello qu'elle le considéra avec un mélange de colère et de déception, s'attendant à retrouver son corps froid dans les poubelles de Hell's Kitchen. Elle ne revenait pas de la jeunesse de Mello, et ce dernier sentait qu'il avait pris une place chérie, gardée précieusement par la jeune femme qui était à peine plus âgée que lui.

A partir de ce jour, Mello accompagna Tony dans presque tous ses déplacements, et chaque entretien qu'il réglait avec les trafiquants de New York. Les interlocuteurs, surpris par la silhouette mince et juvénile de Mello, ricanaient un bref instant avant que l'adolescent, d'une voix maîtrisée, implacable, démontre point par point les failles de leurs plans, leurs marchés bancals, et promettait en un temps record de régler tous les problèmes. On le retrouvait ensuite dans un coin, tandis que Tony bavardait avec un ami, lisant des dossiers, griffonnant des notes, parlant avec ceux qui voulaient traiter avec Tony. Il s'occupa personnellement d'une transaction de pistolets-mitrailleurs surveillée par la police, et réussit, en modifiant quelques paramètres, à obtenir un franc succès. Son carnet de contacts, en quelques semaines, s'était considérablement rempli et il lui arrivait, six mois après son arrivée, que Tony le laisse se déplacer tout seul pour un rendez-vous avec des chefs de gang dans New York. Il avait appris à se servir d'une moto, même s'il n'en avait pas encore une à lui et malgré la puissance, la nervosité de sa conduite, il finissait par se débrouiller.

Le groupe de Tony était neutre dans New York, et s'occupait en général des tâches que les gangs plus importants ne pouvaient régler, pour problème d'alliance ou de territoire. Aussi, il arrivait que Tony aille régler un échange, un trafic de drogues n'étant pas le sien, pour permettre à un gang de ne pas avoir de problèmes avec une bande rivale. Ils étaient aussi demandés lorsqu'il s'agissait de régler le compte d'un membre d'un gang, en silence, pour que l'alliance ne soit pas brisée. Le groupe de Tony était un peu, comme il le disait lui-même, « les hommes à tout faire » de Hell's Kitchen.

Tony avait vingt-huit ans, mais pouvait très bien en avoir plus que Mello n'aurait pas été surpris. Il avait un visage aussi neutre que son propre groupe, ni jeune, ni vieux. Il était d'une force menaçante, faussement paisible, mais Mello n'était pas dupe. Il avait déjà accompagné Tony pour plusieurs « interrogatoires » et vu à maintes reprises la cruauté dans ses yeux, et son sourire tranquille quand il parvenait sans peine à briser des mâchoires. Mello, assis près de lui, assistait à la scène, les lèvres serrées, habituant ses yeux à une violence qu'il jugeait de façon de plus en plus distante. Son père avait été un membre des Westies, dans leur heure de gloire dans les années 70, et quand Tony se promenait dans Hell's Kitchen, il soupirait, se rappelant de ce temps où le gang irlandais avait son QG dans le quartier. Son père était en prison quand il quitta New York et traîna avec plusieurs gangs. Il fit un bout de route avec un groupe de bikers, les Outlaws et ce fut dans le Maine qu'il rencontra Cliff.

Cliff était tatoueur, et avait consacré son propre corps à ce qu'il considérait comme un art. De ses bras, ses mains, son cou jusqu'à son crâne s'étalaient des plaques de couleurs, de teintes et de dessins troubles, tellement compacts que Mello n'avait jamais réussi à les discerner tous. D'une maigreur presque inquiétante, il était d'une discrétion presque tendre, parlait peu mais bien. Il était peut-être l'une des rares personnes avec lesquelles Mello parvenait à relâcher légèrement son attention. Personne n'aurait jamais deviné, dix ans auparavant, qu'il deviendrait tatoueur quand il fit la connaissance de Tony. Son propre père, commerçant, avait été tué après un hold-up qui s'était mal passé et Cliff avait suivi Tony qui était dans les environs à ce moment-là. Il s'installa à Hell's Kitchen, et commença à tatouer des membres de gangs, les initiales, les codes sur leur peau. Il était d'une telle discrétion, écoutant tout sans rien dire, que son salon était devenu le lieu de terrain neutre des chefs de gang, se réunissant pour parler affaire sans être dérangés. Il devint une vraie mine d'informations sur tout ce qu'il passait à New York.

Vick, qui s'était redressée après le baiser de Tony, ouvrit sa veste pour se mettre à l'aise pour tirer. Mello, aussitôt, comprit le petit jeu de la jeune femme mais, comme à chaque fois, mu par une fascination quasiment morbide, ne put détourner les yeux de ce qu'il voyait, de ce qu'il avait vu la première fois que la jeune femme avait retiré son blouson en cuir rouge, le jour de leur rencontre.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna, sous la lumière crue des néons, sa cicatrice, partant de son sein gauche, disparaissant sous son t-shirt pour réapparaître en une courbe s'achevant près de son nombril, était d'une blancheur tranchante sur sa peau brune. Mello, aussi curieux que la première fois, dévisagea chaque détail de cette cicatrice dont Vick n'avait jamais dit un mot, tordue, irrégulière, et qu'elle ne cachait pas et défiait quiconque de faire semblant de ne pas la voir. Lorsque Mello l'avait vue, il était resté muet, stupéfait, et fâché. Il avait vu ensuite d'autres cicatrices, surtout sur les flancs de Tony, ou de ce qui était le souvenir de graves combats, ou de fusillades. Cliff en avait également, dissimulées par des tatouages.

Ce fut Tony qui raconta à Mello le parcours de Vick, le soir où il fut accepté. La jeune femme, comprenant ce qu'allait révéler Tony, s'était levée brusquement et s'en était allée, perchée sur ses talons qui claquaient furieusement. Tranquillement, Tony, en allumant un cigare, avait raconté ce que faisait Vick avant de le rejoindre, alors qu'elle n'avait que seize ans.

A quatorze ans, elle avait failli se faire tuer par son frère aîné qui n'était pas à ce moment-là en pleine possession de ses moyens. Il était bon de préciser qu'être atteint d'une psychose toxique engendrée par une consommation excessive de méthamphétamines ne pouvait en aucun cas être considéré comme être en pleine possession de ses moyens. La famille de Vick, d'origine mexicaine, se livrait à la production de cette drogue. Père, oncle, tante, tous avaient un rôle dans la chaîne de fabrication, tout cela sous le regard du grand-père, membre influent du gang Latin Kings, et qui vendait la marchandise familiale à divers groupes. A tout juste quatorze ans, Vick ne participait pas activement à la production, mais savait déjà comment mettre théoriquement la méthamphétamine sous forme de capsule, liquide, en poudre.

Son frère Luis, âgé de vint ans, goûtait à la production de façon assidue, dans des proportions qui auraient dû alerter bien plus tôt sa famille. Déjà de constitution faible, sujet à des bouffées délirantes, la métamphétamine finissait par produire dans son tissu cérébral des dommages irréversibles.

- Les docteurs en parlent comme s'ils savaient ce que ça fait, disait Tony ce soir-là, exhalant une bouffée âcre de son cigare. C'est des conneries, ils ne savent pas. Quand tu es sous l'effet de cette merde, tu peux rien faire. C'est comme si tu étais dans un trou et que des insectes te bouffaient de l'intérieur. Et tu as vraiment, vraiment mal.

Et un soir, la psychose s'empara de Luis alors qu'il devait s'occuper de sa sœur. Jamais Vick ne dit rien de ce qu'il s'était passé, mais il y eut un moment, on ne sut jamais tout à fait lequel, où son frère réalisa qu'il était surveillé, que le monde entier était contre lui. Et dans ce chaos, dévoré par les insectes et l'anxiété, il décida qu'ouvrir sa sœur en deux pour vérifier si elle ne cachait pas de micros dans son corps était une idée judicieuse. Deux chosent firent que Vick survécut : la première était que sous la psychose, son frère Luis ne la trancha pas en un coup, ses gestes trop tremblants et flous, peut-être encore conscient de son acte ; la deuxième fut que ce soir-là était un mardi soir, et que leur grand-père, tous les mardis soirs, venait s'occuper de ses petits-enfants.

Lorsqu'il vit son petit-fils accroupi au-dessus du corps de sa petite sœur, maculé de sang, il fit ce qu'il lui semblait le plus logique. Il attrapa Luis par le col, le renversa dans le canapé, lui étouffa la tête d'un oreiller pour l'empêcher de bouger, et lui tira une balle dans la tempe droite. Il savait pertinemment que si jamais il avait tenté de calmer Luis, ce dernier n'aurait pas hésité à le tuer, sous l'emprise de la psychose. Vick, ayant perdu conscience sous la douleur, fut emmenée à l'hôpital, soignée, et de l'évènement n'en dévoila pas un mot de plus. Ce fut son grand-père qui raconta l'histoire, et étouffa l'affaire. Quand on lui demanda dans sa famille s'il regrettait son geste, il répondait aussitôt que ce n'était pas le cas. S'il n'avait pas tué Luis, il aurait perdu deux de ses petits-enfants ; Luis se serait suicidé après avoir commis l'irréparable.

Deux ans après, Vick quitta sa famille pour rejoindre Tony qui avait accepté de s'occuper d'elle, promettant à son grand-père de bien la surveiller. Elle se révéla utile sur les différents trafics de méthamphétamine, la production de sa famille, mais aussi les faits et gestes des Latin Kings, qui se révélèrent de très bons partenaires du groupe de Tony. Elle était efficace, têtue, et mais d'un caractère véritablement épouvantable, ce qui la rendait antipathique aux yeux de tous, et plus particulièrement de Mello qui arrivait de moins en moins à la supporter.

Se tournant vers la cible, buste droit, posture comme il le fallait, Vick tendit ses bras minces, et le Sig Sauer avait l'air presque lourd pour elle. Agacé, Mello allait se diriger vers la sortie quand il entendit un téléphone portable sonner. Soupirant d'exaspération, Vick relâcha son arme, se dirigeant vers sa veste qu'elle avait posée. Elle décrocha, s'éloignant en même temps, tenant toujours d'une main l'arme à feu.

- Les Russes veulent une nouvelle cargaison de K47, fit Cliff quand Vick fut suffisamment loin d'eux.

- On n'en a plus en stock, grogna Tony, le regard perçant. Va falloir qu'ils patientent encore trois semaines.

- Si on les fournit pas maintenant, ils le feront ailleurs, répliqua Mello, secouant la tête. Ce serait stupide de perdre la puissance des Russes. Tu es sûr qu'on peut pas demander aux Crips ?

- Tu plaisantes ? Ils sont surveillés en ce moment, ils risquent pas de faire un pas tant qu'ils savent qu'ils peuvent se faire choper.

- Et les Latin Kings ? proposa Cliff, grattant son cou tatoué d'une immense flamme se distordant en une arabesque étrange.

- Vick m'en a déjà parlé, c'est mort, rétorqua sombrement Tony. Ils s'occupent pas des K47 depuis un bout de temps. Ils se focalisent sur l'héroïne, là.

Mello, songeur, allait proposer d'en parler avec les Irlandais et de nouveau le claquement des talons de Vick revenant jusqu'à eux l'empêcha de parler. Une vague de rage s'empara de lui et il se tourna brusquement vers la jeune femme pour lui lancer une réplique cinglante quand il s'arrêta. Vick était pâle, fixant son téléphone comme s'il s'agissait d'un animal venimeux. Tony, curieux, fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Vick ouvrit la bouche, la referma, semblant remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Elle rangea d'un geste contrôlé son portable dans une poche de son pantalon, considérant toujours son Sig Saueur d'un regard absent.

- Un membre des Maras MS-13 s'en est pris à ma famille, dit-elle d'une voix éteinte.

- Merde, souffla Cliff.

Elle alla d'un pas sûr déposer l'arme sur la table. Mello, silencieux, la regarda faire. Dans le silence de la pièce, il entendit le vrombissement léger des néons, et l'éclat cru de la lumière marqua d'une ombre le visage de Vick.

- Il a tué Felipe, déclara-t-elle brusquement. Il s'occupait d'une transaction d'amphet' et ce type est venu lui tirer deux balles dans le dos. Il a emporté le colis avec lui.

- Les MS-13, hein, dit Tony d'une voix qui ne pouvait dissimuler un certain amusement malgré la situation.

Il se tourna vers Mello qui eut un semblant de sourire à son tour. Vick, furieuse, le dévisagea mais il soutint son regard, parfaitement sûr de lui. De son pas alerte et lourd à la fois, il s'approcha d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? demanda-t-il, impassible.

Elle ne dit rien pendant un instant, le regard glacial. Quand elle répondit, sa voix était presque trop paisible.

- Lui faire la peau.

Elle lui lança un nouveau regard par en-dessous, comme si elle le réévaluait selon de nouveaux critères. Ses yeux, d'un noir trouble, n'affichaient qu'une profonde rage, et un dégoût, latent, qui n'était adressé à personne en particulier.

- Retrouve-le, Mello, dit-elle. Aide-moi à retrouver ce salopard.

Mello ricana, nullement impressionné.

- Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?

Vick réfléchit, haussa les épaules.

- Tu verras bien. Mais tu y gagneras quelque chose.

Tony s'esclaffa.

- Ca s'annonce intéressant tout ça, n'est-ce pas, Mello ?

Mello, perdu dans ses réflexions, n'eut qu'un léger hochement de tête. Il entendit Tony se diriger vers la porte, prendre un casque de moto sous son large bras avant d'adresser un sourire cruel à Vick qui n'avait pas bougé.

- Bon, on va le chercher ce type. Tu as des informations, ou pas ?

- Non, répondit-elle. Mais il faut le retrouver.

- On sait même pas s'il est encore à New York, lança Cliff, songeur.

- Il y est. Les Maras se foutent éperdument des autres gangs, ils se croient bien trop puissants, déclara Mello, rejoignant Tony. Et celui-là se croit intouchable.

- Si jamais on foire, ça va se retourner contre nous, dit Cliff d'une voix métallique. Les MS-13 sont puissants. Même si on parvient à obtenir une protection des autres gangs, y a des chances qu'on se fasse massacrer.

Mello se tourna vers Cliff, souriant toujours.

- Ils ne feront rien. J'ai tout prévu.

Et son sourire, quand il prononça ces mots, avait une sorte d'ombre, semblable à celle de L quand il comprenait que face à lui, celui qui avait tenté de le berner était véritablement Kira.

* * *

De L à M, le 10 décembre 2003 :

_Je suis le responsable de nombreuses morts. Je suis le responsable de nombreuses disparitions. Pourtant, je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait, et je sais que jusqu'à ma propre mort, je ne regretterai pas mes choix, ni mes actes accomplis. Si jamais il existe un être, au-dessus de moi, un être capable de me juger, ce dont je doute profondément, je ne fléchirai pas._

_Je suis ma propre morale.

* * *

_

Mello regarda l'homme s'agiter sur sa chaise, tentant vainement de défaire les cordes qui le retenaient.

- Arrête de bouger, ça ne sert à rien, lança-t-il avant de croquer dans une tablette de chocolat.

- Tarlouze ! cracha l'homme avec un fort accent hispanique.

D'un geste rapide, précis, Tony qui tournait autour de l'homme lui administra la semelle d'une de ses rangers contre sa cage thoracique. Le corps vacilla sur la chaise, retomba, et dans un râle, il se tut, le visage pâlissant de souffrance.

- Bien, fais ce qu'il te dit, déclara Tony d'une voix légère, comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'un conseil amical. Ferme ta gueule, et bouge plus.

La respiration forte du membre des MS-13 résonna dans le parking souterrain que Tony utilisait le plus souvent pour ses interrogatoires. Situé hors de Hell's Kitchen, livré aux gangs, plus personne ne passait près des lieux. Eclairé par la vague lueur crasse, le visage de Tony prit une expression pleine de malice et d'intérêt. Il appuya un de ses pieds sur la chaise du prisonnier, considérant les cordes d'un air distrait.

- Pas trop serré ? Si c'est le cas, je suis vraiment navré. Tu veux un thé, un café ?

L'homme baissa les yeux, refusant de parler.

- Tu sais pourtant pourquoi tu es là, hein ? continua Tony, nullement agacé par le silence qu'on lui adressait. D'habitude, j'en ai rien à foutre de ce que toi et ta bande fabriquent à New York. Là, ça concerne pas les Maras.

Mello fit quelques pas, s'éloignant de la pâle lumière, et dans la pénombre, ses pas eurent un écho sourd. Il fixa un tag sur le mur derrière Tony, une vague inscription qu'il ne put tout à fait déchiffrer, sentant la tête lui tourner par le mélange d'essence, d'urine, et d'une vague odeur, douceâtre qu'il semblait reconnaître comme celle du sang. Il crut discerner sur le sol une tache brunie, légère, souvenir d'un autre interrogatoire de Tony et il retint un sourire, ses lèvres faisant fondre le bord du chocolat qu'il tenait toujours.

Il leur avait fallu plus d'une semaine pour retrouver le membre des Maras, un certain Miguel. Comme l'avait prédit Mello, il n'avait pas quitté New York mais s'était relativement bien caché, protégé par d'autres personnes. Mello connaissait ce genre d'hommes, pour les avoir longuement étudiés durant les nombreux déplacements qu'il faisait avec Tony : ils se croyaient invincibles, même lorsque tout était contre eux, prêts à prouver qu'ils étaient en mesure de contre-attaquer. Malheureusement pour lui, Mello avait les contacts de Tony, et toutes les personnes qu'il avait pu aider lors des six derniers mois. Il passa plusieurs coups de fils, s'arrangea pour avancer, petit à petit, jusqu'à retrouver Miguel. Il logeait dans un immeuble minable, prêt à être démoli, dans le Bronx. Quand Tony le retrouva, il n'eut pas le temps de s'enfuir ; il fut plaqué contre la cage d'ascenseur, un automatique sur la nuque, et conduit jusqu'au parking.

- Felipe, ça te dit quelque chose ? dit Mello, ne s'attendant pas vraiment à une réponse.

- Et mon poing dans ta gueule ? répliqua l'homme.

Tony, sans hésiter, lui balança un coup de poing dans le ventre. L'homme émit un bruit de gargouillis, et un mélange de salive et de bile coula de sa bouche, tandis qu'il fut parcouru d'une toux violente.

Il y eut un silence aussi bref que pesant.

- C'est quoi ton nom, hein ? Miguel c'est ça ? continua Mello, imperturbable. On a vu ton tatouage des MS-13 sur ton dos. On sait qui tu es, et ce que tu as fait.

- J'sais pas de quoi vous parler, se renfrogna le dénommé Miguel.

- Oh vraiment ? sourit cruellement Mello. Je suis persuadé que les Latin Kings ne sont pas de ton avis.

- Eux ? J'ai rien à voir avec eux !

- Oh ferme-la, soupira Tony. Elle va bientôt arriver, ajouta-t-il, jetant un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre.

- Tu sais ce qu'elle va faire ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Mello, ayant fini par connaître le comportement violent et plein de rage de Vick.

- Aucune idée, dit Tony d'une voix trop innocente pour être honnête. Mais je sais qu'elle aime beaucoup s'amuser.

- Elle, qui elle ? bredouilla Miguel, devenant blême.

- Tais-toi, lança machinalement Mello, se détournant de lui.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, Vick se fit entendre à l'autre bout du parking, talons claquant d'un rythme rapide, régulier, résonnant en multiples échos dans les environs déserts. Dans l'ombre, Mello discerna peu à peu sa mince silhouette, puis le brillant de ses bottes, et enfin il la vit tout à fait, tenant contre son flanc un grand sac en toile qui semblait assez lourd. Et, avant même qu'il puisse dire quelque chose, ce qui se déroula sous ses yeux fut si rapide qu'il n'eut pas le temps de se reculer.

D'une unité de gestes fluides, Vick sortit du sac en toile une batte de base-ball en acier, et dans un flash de lumière, Mello aperçut les gants qu'elle portait, le bruit claquant de sa paume quand elle prit la batte en main, et relâchant d'un mouvement de l'épaule le sac en toile qui tomba silencieusement par terre, elle leva les bras sans s'arrêter de marcher et d'un mouvement qui dénotait une certaine habileté, frappa de toutes ses forces le visage de Miguel. Le son produit fut mat, avec une résonnance métallique et Mello eut à peine le temps de voir le corps s'écrouler au sol, toujours attaché à la chaise. Puis, aussitôt, il entendit le cri qu'il poussa, étouffé par le sang qui s'écoulait de sa bouche et de son nez.

Tony, agacé, considéra d'un œil sévère la jeune femme qui faisait tourner entre ses doigts la batte tachée d'un impact rouge.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, Vick. Casse pas la mâchoire de nos invités avant qu'ils parlent, sinon ça sert à rien.

Vick ne répondit pas. Le corps tendu par la colère, elle s'avança jusqu'à Miguel, et sans le redresser, le regarda d'un œil mauvais.

- Mais t'es complètement folle, _puta_ ! cracha Miguel, le visage défiguré par la douleur.

Sans dire un mot, elle appuya le bout de sa battre entre les jambes de Miguel et pressa si fort que l'homme ne put tout à fait retenir un grognement sourd. Mello, exaspéré, s'approcha d'elle pour lui dire d'arrêter mais elle parla la première, souriant cruellement.

- Ta gueule, _maricón_, siffla-t-elle. Tony, tu peux le relever ?

- Allez, allez, dit paisiblement Tony, relevant de ses bras massifs le corps de Miguel comme s'il n'était qu'une poupée.

Sous la lumière, Mello vit les lèvres sanglantes de Miguel, gonflées par le coup de la batte, et son nez prenait une teinte violacée, brisé sur le haut. Les paupières frémissantes sous la douleur, il jeta un regard noir à Vick qui souriait toujours, ayant posé la batte sur le sol pour tourner autour de la chaise, observant Miguel avec tout le mépris dont elle était capable.

- On n'a jamais touché au marché des MS-13, lança-t-elle d'une voix plus calme, mais Mello sentait qu'il ne suffirait d'un rien pour qu'elle perde le contrôle. On vous a toujours laissé faire ce que vous vouliez. La cocaïne ? On vous l'a laissée. Idem pour l'herbe. On a même fermé les yeux sur vos macs qui se permettent de traîner dans Hell's Kitchen, parce que vous aviez une alliance avec les Latin Kings. Alors pourquoi avoir touché à la cargaison d'amphet' ?

Miguel tordit ses lèvres blessées en un sourire moqueur.

- Tu ferais bien d'écarter les jambes au lieu d'ouvrir ta grande bouche, _puta_, répliqua-t-il d'un ton menaçant. Ou bien, tu peux laisser ta bouche ouverte, pour ce que je compte en faire, ajouta-t-il, une lueur sale dans les yeux.

Son rire gras se mua en une sorte de glapissement n'ayant rien de viril quand Vick sortit de la poche de sa veste son arme à feu de petit calibre et plaça le canon sur le sexe de Miguel, prête à tirer.

- Un mot de plus, _maricón_, et je peux te jurer que tu ne pourras plus rien fourrer dans aucune femme après que je me serais occupée de toi, répliqua-t-elle, très froidement.

- Tu n'oserais pas, répliqua Miguel, ne pouvant être totalement convaincu.

- A ta place, je ne jouerai pas à celui qui a la plus grosse, dit doucement Vick, souriant presque. A ce petit jeu, je peux très bien sortir gagnante.

Mello, après être silencieux un moment, dévisagea le visage de Miguel, s'avança à son tour. Surprise, Vick éloigna l'arme, visant toujours cependant le torse du membre des Maras. Mello resta immobile un instant puis sourit à son tour. Dans son poing, il ne restait qu'un papier d'aluminium de son chocolat et il le fourra dans la poche du blouson encore trop grand pour lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu avais à gagner, à voler la cargaison ? demanda-t-il, le regard assombri par la concentration. Felipe ne vendait jamais en grande quantité. Ce que tu as volé ne vaut pratiquement rien, tu ne vas même pas pouvoir te faire suffisamment d'argent, pour le risque que tu as couru.

- Mello, qu'est-ce que-, commença Vick mais Tony fit un mouvement de la main, lui intimant de se taire.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre, gamin ? cracha Miguel, exaspéré.

- Moi, rien. Mais ce n'est pas logique, même pour un mec aussi con que toi, répliqua Mello, souriant toujours.

- Je vais te casser la gueule…

- He, Miguel, tu veux qu'on procède à l'ouverture de ton troisième œil ? lança Tony, amusé, montrant l'arme de Vick. On a tout ce qu'il faut pour.

Miguel grogna mais ne dit plus un mot. Satisfait, Mello se remit à parler.

- On a vérifié, Miguel. Tu n'es pas bien placé dans le gang. Tu es un peu l'homme à tout faire des MS-13. Et puis le vol d'amphet' ? Ce n'est pas du tout logique, les MS-13 ont, comme on dit Vick, une alliance avec les Latin Kings. S'ils désiraient s'emparer d'un gros stock d'amphet', ils auraient attendu une meilleure occasion, avec plus d'hommes, et un meilleur plan. Le fait que tu aies tué Felipe, tout seul, prouve une chose : ce n'est pas pour les MS-13 que tu l'as fait.

Mello inclina légèrement la tête, ses yeux se faisant perçants, inquisiteurs, sur le visage sanglant de Miguel.

- Tu l'as donc fait pour quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui t'a payé pour faire ça. Et ce n'est pas quelqu'un des MS-13, ils n'auraient rien à gagner à tuer un membre des Latin Kings, surtout un vendeur d'amphet' placé sous leur protection, et faisant partie d'une famille qui produit la drogue à vendre. On t'a payé pour le tuer, et faire croire que c'était un coup des MS-13. Et cette personne savait aussi que tu allais te faire choper, mais sachant aussi que tu es tout en bas de l'échelle, elle ne risquait rien.

Il y eut un long silence. Mello vit sous le sang la peau de Miguel se faire blême, et ses jambes étaient prises de brefs spasmes, comme s'il tentait inconsciemment de s'enfuir. Vick, abasourdie, avait abaissé son arme. Tony, impressionné, émit un sifflement.

- Mais pourquoi aller jusque là ? demanda-t-il après un moment.

- Ca, je l'ignore. Mais Felipe a dû faire quelque chose, et cela n'a pas plu.

Brusquement, Vick repoussa Mello qui gronda de colère, mais avant qu'il ne puisse l'insulter, la jeune femme avait appuyé le canon de son arme contre la mâchoire de Miguel, son autre main crispée sur le col de sa chemise.

- Vick, soupira Tony, agacé.

- Qui t'a payé pour tuer Felipe ? s'écria-t-elle, furieuse, ne se préoccupant même plus de Tony et de Mello.

- Mais je sais pas !

- Menteur ! Tu le sais ! Et dépêche-toi de le dire avant que je troue la joue !

- Mais je sais p-

Il y eut une détonation et sous le choc, Miguel fit un grand mouvement sur la gauche, avant de se mettre à hurler, le visage tourné vers le sol. Mello sentit une nausée l'envahir quand il vit une large ouverture au travers de sa joue droite, où du sang s'écoulait en un mince fluide régulier. La peau était éclatée, explosée de l'intérieur, aux formes évoquant celle d'un cratère et tout en pleurant, Miguel émit des bruits sifflants, comme si l'air ne passait plus dans sa gorge.

Tony haussa les épaules, comme s'il laissait tomber.

- Alors ? continua Vick, imperturbable, tendant de nouveau l'arme sur le visage de Miguel qu'elle releva, et ses gants étaient déjà maculés de sang.

Terrifié, Miguel se débattit.

- A… C'est Alejo ! lâcha-t-il enfin, les pupilles dilatées. C'est Alejo qui m'a payé ! Il m'a donné dix mille dollars pour que je tue son neveu ! Il avait planqué de l'argent de la production familiale et Alejo a décidé de le tuer !

Le corps de Vick se figea brusquement, et Mello vit qu'elle réfrénait un mouvement, comme si elle ne savait plus trop quoi faire. Lentement, les épaules nouées, elle se redressa, relâcha Miguel qui continuait de gémir à voix basse sous la douleur. Mello, silencieux, vit les taches de sang s'épanouir en cercles tordus sur le sol sale du parking, et pensa, vaguement, qu'il faudrait nettoyer quelque peu avant de partir. Tony fronça les sourcils.

- Alejo ? Mais Vick, c'est…

- Un de mes oncles, oui, soupira la jeune femme, pâlissant à vue d'œil. Je savais que les choses étaient tendues, mais pas à ce point… Felipe est le fils du plus petit frère de mon père.

- C'est donc une histoire de famille, fit Tony et Mello vit dans ses yeux une lueur de déception. Dommage, je me serai bien frotté aux MS-13.

- Ca peut s'arranger, déclara Mello, commençant déjà analyser la situation. Si on se sert bien de Miguel on peut atteindre les Maras.

- Oh, vraiment ? T'as une idée ? fit Tony, très curieux.

- Il va falloir que l'on sorte Miguel d'ici et qu'ensuite-

La fin de sa phrase se perdit dans deux grands bruits claquants de détonation. Stupéfait, Mello leva les yeux sur Vick qui tendait son arme sur le corps désormais sans vie de Miguel, affaissé sur sa chaise. Sans hésiter, elle lui avait tiré deux balles en pleine tête. Mello sentit alors, dans son esprit, une sorte de douceur grise l'envahir, quand il aperçut, à l'arrière du crâne de Miguel, cette même explosion en cratère, par où l'une des balles était ressortie. L'autre était passée à travers son œil droit, le faisant exploser, et était demeurée dans la chair, donnant au peu de visage intact qu'il restait à Miguel une étrange grimace. L'impact de sang avait jailli en quelques éclairs rouges, et tachant le mur de traces vives, comme des coups de pinceau. L'odeur douceâtre, mêlée à celle de l'arme à feu, l'envahit brusquement, totalement, et quand il vit Vick s'éloigner dans une sorte de brouillard, Mello réalisa que pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait été le témoin d'un meurtre.

Les membres comme anesthésiés par ce qu'il venait de voir, il se vit s'avancer jusqu'à Vick et levant le bras, la gifla violemment. Il dut le faire tellement fort qu'elle vacilla sous le choc, et dans le flou sans couleurs qui avait envahi la vision de Mello, elle se redressa lentement, trop surprise encore par ce qu'il venait de se produire pour être furieuse.

- Espèce d'abrutie, lâcha-t-il d'une voix qu'il put enfin maîtriser après un long moment de silence. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? C'était le seul moyen de retrouver Alejo ! Maintenant que Miguel, on peut plus remonter jusqu'à lui ! Et on ne peut même plus faire pression sur les MS-13, conclut-il amèrement, croisant le regard de Tony.

Vick passa ses doigts sur sa joue endolorie par le choc.

- Tu viens de foutre le plan en l'air, ajouta Mello, et le brouillard devant lui se dissipa, le moment perdit de son immatérialité et quand il cligna une nouvelle fois des yeux, l'odeur du sang et la vue du cadavre de Miguel le secouèrent de l'intérieur, mais il n'en montra rien.

Vick le regarda longtemps, et Mello voulut lui crier d'arrêter, que cela ne servait plus à rien d'être silencieuse maintenant qu'elle avait ruiné la solidité de leur plan, leur permettant de gagner de la puissance, et venger une famille dont Mello n'avait que faire. Vick venait de lui fermer la porte pouvant lui mener au niveau supérieur dans son ascension et ce fut en serrant les poings si forts qu'il en eut mal, qu'il parvint à ne pas tendre sa propre arme sur la jeune femme et la réduire définitivement au silence.

Elle baissa les yeux, considérant vaguement le corps encore chaud de Miguel, et du bout de l'index effleura sa propre poitrine, comme si elle ressentait une nouvelle douleur à sa cicatrice.

- Je sais où se trouve Alejo, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix rugueuse, brisée, comme si elle avait trop crié. Pour le moment, il pense qu'on est encore à la recherche de Miguel, et si ce que tu as dit est vrai Mello, alors il ne doit pas trop se cacher. Je connais ses différentes adresses, je vais vous les donner.

Mello ne répondit pas. Il en était incapable. Il regarda Vick prendre la batte de base-ball, la ranger dans le sac en toile, puis y déposer ses propres gants. Les mains désormais nues, elle se redressa, le visage fermé par la résignation. Lorsqu'elle fit un simple geste à Tony, lui disant qu'elle s'en allait, Mello se rappela qu'elle n'avait que dix-huit ans, qu'il avait lui-même quinze ans, et que seulement six mois auparavant, il jouait toujours au football à la Wammy's House.

* * *

L, face à la fenêtre de sa suite à l'hôtel Impérial, observait Tokyo. Dans le silence, il fixa son reflet, et le fait de voir son propre visage, ce visage qu'il montrerait dans quelques heures aux enquêteurs japonais, le plongeait dans une sorte de colère et d'excitation, un mélange d'émotions qu'il n'aurait guère cru compatibles chez lui. Il n'avait pas réussi à préserver son identité, malgré tous les plans mis en place. Kira avait brisé chacune de ses barrières pour le toucher directement, dans son orgueil de détective et sa dignité d'homme. L avait de l'honneur, après tout.

- L, fit la voix de Quillsh de l'ordinateur qu'il avait posé sur une table basse, non loin de lui. Les enquêteurs ont décidé, ils arriveront vers 23h30.

- Très bien, dit L. Je les attends.

Après un long moment de réflexion, passant en revue chaque détail de son enquête, il retourna dans le salon principal d'un pas lent et souple. Puis, s'asseyant comme à son habitude, il attrapa du bout de ses doigts une feuille de papier, un stylo et souriant pour lui-même, commença à rédiger une suite de symboles.

* * *

Pour la troisième fois, Cliff tenta d'appeler Mello mais ce dernier, trop occupé à conduire, focalisa son attention sur la route, oubliant la vibration du téléphone dans la poche de son blouson en cuir. Il sentait l'air lui fouetter le corps, et le visage protégé par son casque, il augmenta la vitesse de sa moto noire Morini 1200 Corsaro, une des nombreuses motos que Tony avait en sa possession. Il avait peu l'habitude de ce genre de motos, et sa conduite, naturellement nerveuse, lui demandait une concentration de tous les instants. Il était trois heures du matin, et Mello, ayant quitté Manhattan depuis un moment, sentait qu'il devait faire vite.

Tony s'étant occupé du corps de Miguel comme Mello lui avait demandé, il ne manquait plus que de s'occuper d'Alejo. Si les circonstances avaient été différentes, ça aurait dû être Tony qui serait parti le chercher hors de Manhattan mais à peine avait-il déposé le corps de Miguel à l'endroit indiqué que Vick l'appelait. Apparemment, Alejo avait été prévenu par un membre de sa famille et l'homme avait quitté son appartement. Il restait encore trois adresses possibles, et Tony s'était occupé des deux premières avec Cliff. Vick, quant à elle, faisait pression sur les Latin Kings pour obtenir un coup de main. Le coup de téléphone de Cliff signifiait deux choses : qu'Alejo n'était pas à l'adresse, et que Tony viendrait le rejoindre à son tour.

D'après Vick, Alejo avait l'habitude prendre une chambre à un motel hors de New York. Toujours la même chambre. Lorsqu'il arriva sur les lieux une demi-heure plus tard, Mello ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. Il fallait croire que l'homme aimait porter une cible géante sur le dos. Le motel était comme tous les motels pouvant exister aux Etats-Unis et Mello ne perdit pas de temps. Il sortit de la poche de son blouson un Colt M1911 Governement, muni d'un silencieux, et monta les marches quatre à quatre menant à la chambre 207, au premier étage. Il entendit le long du couloir un bruit sourd d'une émission télévisée, deux trois cris de dispute, peut-être en chinois. Une odeur de tabac, et d'un reste de nourriture épicée lui parvint aux narines, même au travers de son casque qu'il avait gardé, par précaution. A cette heure-ici, il n'y avait aucun risque que quelqu'un le rencontre dans le couloir.

Bien qu'ayant une arme, Mello ne comptait pas tuer Alejo. Il suffirait, si le plan fonctionnait, de le menacer. Pour que le plan marche, Alejo devait rester en vie.

Mello ne frappa pas à la porte, prit la poignée d'un mouvement. D'après ce qu'il pouvait en juger, la porte n'était pas fermée à clé. Aucune lumière non plus. Soit Alejo s'était enfui, soit –et quelque part, cela semblait plus probable, vu la nature et le caractère stupide de l'homme-, il l'attendait. Les choses s'annonçaient difficiles.

Inspirant profondément, Mello entrouvrit la porte puis d'un coup de pied, l'ouvrit tout à fait, l'arme au poing. Le contact lourd de l'arme chromée dans ses mains le rassura, même dans la pénombre. Il prenait énormément de risques, découvert ainsi, mais parcouru par l'adrénaline, il entra, mettant aussitôt la lumière.

La chambre, plutôt grande, était à première vue vide. Mello, au travers du casque, vit le lit défait, la télécommande de la télévision reposant sur l'oreiller. Il vit également, sur la petite table, un cendrier, et aussitôt, le corps roide à l'extrême, un mégot qui fumait encore. Le monde autour de lui devint silencieux, tendu dans la seule seconde où, faisant un léger pas sur le côté, il aperçut, en une ombre se reflétant sur le verre de la fenêtre, le canon d'un Beretta également muni d'un silencieux pointé sur son dos et l'œil d'Alejo depuis la porte entrouverte de la salle de bains.

Ce qui suivit se déroula en un minimum de dix secondes, très exactement. Mello se projeta au sol, esquivant au tout dernier instant la balle qui se logea dans le mur en face de lui, s'accroupit derrière le lit. Il entendit, amplifiés par le stress, les pas d'Alejo se précipitant vers lui, sentit l'odeur de l'arme à feu et comprenant qu'il faudrait qu'il se dépêche au plus vite de s'enfuir, il inspira une seule fois.

Il s'appuya sur le matelas, le contact étranger du tissu sous ses gants en cuir et prenant de l'élan, il se releva et tira deux fois sur Alejo. Le silencieux émit ce son sifflant très particulier, comme si quelque chose de petit avait bouché l'extrémité du canon et Mello, la bouche sèche, vit le corps d'Alejo tressaillir sous le choc, deux taches rouges s'épanouissant sur sa poitrine puis retomber sur la moquette verte de la chambre, mi-assis mi-allongé contre les gonds de la porte de la salle de bains.

Il y eut un long moment, peut-être pas si long que ça, mais qui dura une éternité, pendant lequel Mello se mit debout, les jambes étrangement lourdes, et contempla le corps d'Alejo. Il avait cinquante ans, le visage émacié, mal rasé, et les yeux vitreux, la main droite crispant son Beretta, il contemplait le plafond, son autre main reposant presque négligemment sur son torse où le sang imprégnait sa chemise d'un blanc douteux. Mello sentit l'odeur du sang monter, cette effluve qui rappelait le cuivre et ce fut une décharge électrique, si brusque, soudaine qu'il faillit lâcher son Colt, lui brûlant soudain la paume. Il éprouva une sensation de liquéfaction, un peu semblable à celle que l'on peut éprouver après avoir bu trop d'alcool et il réalisa qu'il était sur le point de vomir.

Il se recula, serrant toujours son arme, et de l'autre poing se frappa l'estomac, pensant, presque illogiquement, que malmener son ventre ainsi lui permettrait de garder tout ce qu'il avait mangé le jour même dans son organisme. La sensation, brute, fut celle d'une montée de bile acide jusqu'à sa gorge, et son estomac se contracta, choqué par la violence de son coup de poing. Pourtant, après un instant où il crut vraiment qu'il allait vomir, son ventre se calma tout à fait. Il avait toujours la nausée, mais il sut qu'il avait réfréné les spasmes qui le parcouraient. Il fixa une nouvelle fois Alejo, et sentit qu'il était devenu différent, sans pour autant que cela fût flagrant. Il était toujours le même, debout, l'arme au poing, mais c'était comme avoir dépassé une limite, étrangement floue, qu'il observait du coin de l'œil depuis des mois, espérant peut-être ne jamais l'atteindre. C'était à présent fait, et Mello éprouva un curieux mélange de soulagement et de dégoût, un peu pour lui, un peu pour le corps saignant à ses pieds.

- Mello, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Surpris, il visa l'homme qui le regardait sur le seuil de la chambre. Tony, également protégé de son casque, fit un geste de sa grande main gantée.

- Faut qu'on se casse maintenant ! Tout le monde a entendu, mais ils ont pas encore bougé !

Il ne jeta même pas un regard au cadavre d'Alejo.

- Le plan a foiré, siffla-t-il, plus déçu que furieux.

- Non, murmura Mello, et de nouveau, l'appel froid dans son cerveau se mit en marche, familier, dissipant la nausée qui le tenaillait encore.

Sans perdre de temps, il leva de nouveau son arme et tira quatre fois dans le ventre d'Alejo. Le corps eut comme de nouveaux sursauts sous l'impact, et cela produit chez Mello l'impression de tirer sur de la viande froide. Tony, resté silencieux, ricana et le bruit fut étouffé sous son casque.

- T'es vraiment une ordure, quand tu t'y mets, lança-t-il, très amusé.

- Tu t'es bien occupé du corps de Miguel ?

- Ouais, il est là où tu m'as demandé de le laisser.

- Parfait, dit Mello remettant l'arme dans son blouson. On s'en va.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? demanda Tony, ayant à peine vu les trous dans le corps d'Alejo.

- T'occupes pas de ça, on s'en va. Vite.

Ils descendirent en courant dans l'escalier, et à peine mettaient-ils en marche leurs motos qu'enfin, encore terrifiés, les voisins entrouvraient leur porte de chambre. Mello entendit Tony partir à pleine vitesse en éclatant de rire, le son se répercutant dans ses oreilles et il le suivit sur la route les ramenant à Hell's Kitchen, sentant l'air le réveiller tout à fait, loin du corps d'Alejo.

Les lumières de la route, en flash, passant sur le casque de Mello, ressemblaient à des pierres rouges de sa croix.

* * *

Comme Mello l'avait prévu, malgré quelques complications, le plan marcha parfaitement. Il avait appris, après plusieurs mois auprès de Tony, que les MS-13 avaient leur propre façon d'exécuter leurs victimes. Les balles, tirées dans l'estomac, suivaient une ligne précise, partant du haut, pour aller jusqu'au nombril. Le corps d'Alejo laissé à l'hôtel, Vick appela un de ses oncles, connaissant un chef des MS-13, pour les prévenir qu'on avait retrouvé le corps de Miguel, non loin de leur place habituelle. Lorsque les membres vinrent chercher le corps, ils découvrirent les quatre trous dans le ventre du cadavre, puis, furieux, croyant –raisonnablement- qu'on les avait bernés, voulurent s'en prendre au groupe de Tony.

Tony, retenant un nouveau rire, leur avait donné l'adresse où le corps d'Alejo avait été tué.

- Allez vérifier par vous-même. Vous vous êtes faits plomber de l'intérieur, lança-t-il au membre qui était venu le trouver.

Ils retrouvèrent effectivement les mêmes trous dans le corps d'Alejo. Sentant que le moment était favorable, Mello contacta un des chefs des MS-13, lui avouant qu'il surveillait Alejo depuis quelques temps et que ce dernier, avec l'aide de Miguel, avait voulu détourner de la drogue pour son compte, commençant à mettre en place une action contre les MS-13. Il appuya ses arguments à l'aide de quelques preuves matérielles, en particulier la cargaison de méthamphétamine que Cliff avait retrouvé à une des adresses d'Alejo. Il insinua qu'il soupçonnait un de ses hommes, assez connu pour être d'un tempérament nerveux, et d'un opportunisme sans égal.

Il donna à l'affaire trois mois. Et de nouveau, il eut raison.

Il ne fut pas surpris d'apprendre que le chef qu'il avait contacté avait supprimé ce même homme que Mello avait accusé ; il ne fut pas surpris quand il découvrit que la famille de ce même homme le vengea en tuant un des proches du chef des MS-13, ce qui conduisit à une telle lutte intestine que le gang présent à New York en fut fragilisé, manquant d'hommes, trop perdu dans son propre conflit pour se rendre compte que Mello avait donné aux Latin Kings l'opportunité d'étendre leur territoire et leur trafic de méthamphétamine. Il put ainsi se faire de nouveaux contacts, certains en liaison directe avec la Mafia, surveillant d'un œil vague Hell's Kitchen. Tony, suivant le conseil de Mello, proposa à la Mafia de s'occuper de certaines affaires, sous leur nom.

Les évènements suivaient lentement leurs cours, songeait parfois Mello, les yeux froids de violence, à l'esprit glacé par la concentration. La nausée, si palpable quand il avait tué Alejo, s'était apaisée d'elle-même quand il se força à être le plus régulièrement possible le témoin de diverses exécutions lorsque Tony devait régler le compte d'une personne au nom d'un gang, ou de la Mafia. Il se découvrit une grande habileté à interroger les prisonniers, sachant parfaitement trouver, en-dessous du silence buté, ou de la terreur silencieuse, la vérité. Son intelligence, instinctive, sauvage, se retrouvait décuplée sous la sensation grisante du contrôle. Il ne lui fallait que peu de temps pour obtenir toutes les informations dont il avait besoin, et ensuite pouvait les échanger en échange de d'autres informations.

Pendant deux ans, Mello prit de l'assurance, et sa réputation, à la manière d'un feu, se propagea en-dehors de New York, passa jusqu'à la côte Ouest, où demeurait la Mafia. Marchant de son pas à la fois lourd et furtif, quittant de plus en plus ses habits trop grands pour des vêtements s'accordant plus à son état d'esprit, il devint l'atout de Tony, souriant toujours de cette malice indescriptible, laissant une totale liberté au jeune garçon qui grandissait à vue d'œil.

Cependant, Mello sentait que ce n'était pas assez. Il gravissait les échelons, mais il percevait, sous le respect qu'on lui portait, la sensation du manque. Il n'était pas assez haut dans son ascension. Il n'avait pas assez de puissance, pas assez de pouvoir. Il ne pouvait atteindre tout à fait l'objectif qu'il s'était fixé, l'effleurant du bout des doigts. Tony, souriant, gardait sa puissance endormie, qui se suffisait à elle-même. Pour lui, peu importait de ne pas être à la tête de Hell's Kitchen. Il était trop libre, trop neutre pour avancer. Mello sentit, au fil des mois qui s'écoulèrent, la lourdeur de Tony, qui ne devenait plus un allié mais un nouveau boulet aux pieds, comme à son arrivée aux Etats-Unis.

Ce fut alors, à l'âge de dix-sept ans et demi, qu'il put enfin se libérer du monde cloisonné d'Hell's Kitchen.

* * *

De M à L, le 8 janvier 2004 :

_Tu n'aimes pas que je me batte, mais je le fais. J'aime me battre. Pour gagner, pour prouver que j'en suis capable. Je crois aussi que j'aime me battre, pour la simple envie de me battre._

_Il y a quelque chose d'un peu mauvais en moi, non ?

* * *

_

Dès qu'il le vit, Mello sut aussitôt de qui il s'agissait. Le crâne chauve, au corps massif, peut-être même plus que celui de Tony, Ross se tenait sur le fauteuil où Cliff, concentré, était en train de lui tatouer le coude gauche. Mello entendit la musique lointaine, peut-être du rock, mais il focalisa son attention sur la silhouette du mafieux, tellement imposante qu'on pouvait avoir l'impression qu'il faisait ployer le fauteuil dans lequel il était assis. Il devait faire la taille de Tony, mais il était plus musclé que lui. Il écoutait Cliff lui raconter quelque chose de sa voix très douce, calme, essuyant parfois l'encre du tatouage de ses doigts gantés. Non loin, assise sur un tabouret, Vick considéra la scène d'un œil ennuyé, soutenant son menton de sa paume droite. Elle battait l'air d'une de ses jambes, et Mello vit sur sa cuisse droite, car elle portait une jupe, le pansement d'un tatouage fait récemment. Elle n'avait pas changé en deux ans, peut-être encore plus haineuse contre le monde, mais son animosité envers Mello s'était quelque peu estompée depuis qu'il avait tué son oncle.

Ross, en voyant Mello entrer, s'interrompit et le fixa un long moment, sans qu'une expression ne soit visible sur son visage aux traits carrés, grossiers, durcis par une méchanceté presque naturelle. Mello perçut une intelligence banale sous cette méchanceté et comprit aussitôt qu'il venait enfin de trouver la pièce manquante pour atteindre le sommet.

- Ainsi donc, c'est toi Mello, lança-t-il d'une voix rocailleuse de fumeur. Tony m'a parlé de toi.

Mello ne répondit pas, analysant la situation. Cliff, après lui avoir lancé un coup d'œil, s'était remis au travail. Vick tourna la tête, regarda Mello de ses yeux noirs à l'éclat trouble, puis sembla de nouveau retomber dans un ennui vague. De la légère ouverture de sa chemise, on pouvait discerner la ligne blanche de sa cicatrice, dissimulée ensuite par l'ombre de ses bras contre sa poitrine.

Il sortit de la poche de sa veste une tablette en chocolat. Le geste dut surprendre Ross, qui ne devait pas s'attendre à ce qu'un garçon que l'on disait capable de manipuler autant de gangs mange quelque chose d'aussi trivial. Il se tourna vers Cliff, jeta un coup d'œil au tatouage.

- On peut reprendre plus tard. Super travail, mec.

Vick, sentant que quelque chose se passait, fronça les sourcils mais suivit Cliff à l'arrière, sortant son paquet de cigarettes et son briquet. Mello entendit le claquement des talons, la voix douce de Cliff puis enfin seulement la légère musique. Ross croisa ses grandes jambes, inclina la tête en souriant.

- Je te savais pas aussi maigrichon.

- Je te savais pas aussi gros, répliqua Mello. Il faut croire qu'on mange bien en haut de la chaine alimentaire.

Ross eut un rire bref, comme l'aboiement d'un gros chien. Mello n'éprouva pas de nervosité, bien au contraire. Il était parfaitement détendu.

- J'ai entendu parler de tes prouesses. C'est toi qui as réussi à déstabiliser les MS-13, d'après ce que j'ai compris.

- Ils se tiennent un peu plus tranquille à New York. Mais ailleurs, je ne sais pas.

Ross leva une main, et Mello vit briller à son poignet une large gourmette. Elle donnait une impression de vulgarité clinquante qui, combinée à la méchanceté médiocre, confortaient Mello dans son opinion de Ross.

- Pas mal pour un gars aussi jeune. Ton âge ?

- Peu importe mon âge, fit Mello. Moins tu en sais, mieux c'est. Et puis, tu n'es pas là pour savoir si je suis en âge de conduire ou de boire. Tu t'en fous. Qu'est-ce qu'un gars aussi haut placé que toi dans l'organisation fait ici ?

Le sourire qui dévoila les dents jaunies de Ross fut large, cruel, et très amusé. Mello, toujours détendu, mais concentré sur la conversation, resta silencieux.

- Dis-moi, Mello, est-ce que tu es ambitieux ?

- Je mentirais si je disais non.

Ross rit de nouveau.

- Eh bien, je le suis aussi. Mais toi, tu es intelligent. Très intelligent. Tony l'a bien constaté.

Mello commençait à comprendre où voulait en venir Ross.

- Ta place de bras droit ne te convient plus, c'est ça ? Tu veux être au sommet, et tu as besoin de mon aide pour y parvenir.

Ross haussa ses larges épaules, et Mello aperçut le frémissement des muscles sous la peau. Il savait pertinemment que si Ross l'avait voulu, il aurait pu briser Mello en deux. Il ne le ferait jamais, car Mello avait quelque chose de trop précieux et utile dans le monde dans lequel il vivait.

- Je ne serai pas ingrat, continua Ross. Je te propose une place exceptionnelle. A mes côtés, tu seras libre de faire ce que tu veux, de réaliser tout ce que tu veux. J'aurai la puissance qu'il te faudra.

Mello baissa les yeux, réalisa qu'il avait déjà fini sa tablette de chocolat. Il roula le papier en boule et tendant le bras, le lança jusqu'à la poubelle près du comptoir où Cliff réglait les prix de ses tatouages. L'éclat d'aluminium roula, retomba dans la poubelle en un léger bruit.

- Je ne veux pas seulement de la puissance, Ross, fit-il enfin, fixant l'homme droit dans les yeux. J'ai besoin de plus, encore plus que ça. Je veux être le premier, le meilleur.

Il eut un léger sourire, très froid.

- Ne t'attends pas à être seulement le chef de la Mafia, attends-toi à plus.

Ross se releva, ayant l'air visiblement intéressé.

- Tony dit que tu n'as jamais commis d'erreur depuis que tu bossais avec lui.

- Exactement. Et je ne commettrai pas d'erreurs non plus quand je m'occuperai du boss.

Le visage de Ross exprima un mélange de satisfaction et de curiosité.

- J'en conclus que c'est d'accord.

- Considère-toi déjà comme le nouveau chef de la Mafia. Je t'apporterai tout ça dans un temps maximum d'un mois.

Il n'en montrait rien, mais tout au fond de lui l'image floue, distante de L prit de nouveau des couleurs, s'approchant de lui en un point lumineux qu'il pouvait enfin étreindre de ses projets.

* * *

- On y va ?

- Attends un peu, lança Mello, fixant la superbe villa californienne, où le chef de la Mafia, un certain Dan, avait l'habitude d'aller. La piscine était d'un bleu-noir transparent dans la nuit, et les quelques lumières à l'étage signifiaient bien que l'homme était éveillé. A l'extérieur, il y avait quatre hommes armés, surveillant les horizons.

Assis dans la voiture de Tony, Mello observa le mouvement des hommes de main de Dan avec des jumelles.

- Les autres sont prêts ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il contrôla jusqu'au bout, malgré son excitation grandissante.

- Ils ont l'air.

- Parfait.

Retenant un sourire, Mello composa le numéro de Ross. L'homme lui répondit aussitôt.

- Où es-tu ?

- A l'intérieur, avec lui. J'ai quitté la pièce.

- Tes hommes à toi sont prêts ?

- Oui, on attend ton signal.

Mello sourit enfin. Il avait prévu trois semaines de préparation, le temps de faire pression sur les hommes de main de Dan, de réunir assez de personnes pour faire une seule attaque. Ross l'avait considérablement aidé en lui donnant les trajets qu'accomplissait Dan. L'homme était un paranoïaque en puissance, protégé par toute une troupe, dans des palaces ou des établissements toujours à la pointe en matière de haute sécurité.

Mello, s'installant mieux dans la voiture, ouvrit l'ordinateur portable, et entra quelques données. Au bout de quelques minutes, il entra dans le système de sécurité, protégé par un mot de passe choisi par le boss. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à Mello pour analyser le comportement de l'homme, ses passions, ses angoisses, et trouva sans difficulté le code à douze chiffres qui débloquait la sécurité des lieux. Il mit en marche une télécommande qu'il avait fabriquée lui-même avec quelques composants. Quand il appuierait sur le bouton, les portes de la villa s'ouvriraient.

Seuls les hommes devant l'entrée pouvaient poser problème, mais Mello avait parfaitement confiance en son plan. Tony, fumant son cigare, lui lança un rapide coup d'œil.

- On attend que toi.

- D'accord.

Il referma l'ordinateur, inspira à fond puis attrapa son Colt Governement dans sa main gantée. Tony, bien moins subtil, prit son pistolet-mitrailleur UZI avant de sortir de la voiture.

- On va passer par-là.

Ils restèrent dans le noir un instant, s'habituant à la pénombre alentour. Mello appuya sur son téléphone portable, envoyant un message à Ross, lui disant qu'ils y allaient dans deux minutes. Mello vit dans les ombres les silhouettes des autres hommes les rejoignant puis, retenant un nouveau sourire, il tendit son bras et fit un seul geste, annonçant le début des hostilités.

Tony, parfaitement décontracté, surgit devant les hommes de main, suivi de dix hommes également armés. Surpris, les gardes n'eurent pas le temps de tirer que déjà Tony, éclatant de rire, faisait feu. L'un des gardes se retrouva plaqué contre le mur, le corps traversé de part et d'autres de balles. Mello, les oreilles assourdies par le bruit des détonations, se précipita jusqu'aux portes, appuyant sur la télécommande. Les portes s'ouvrirent et Tony le rejoignit. La demeure, d'un luxe incroyable, se vit envahie par les hommes travaillant pour Dan, et les autres, travaillant pour Mello. Ross descendit du splendide escalier verni, tenant un fusil à pompe.

- Ce connard s'est enfermé, lança-t-il à Mello.

- Je vais m'en occuper, cria Mello pour couvrir le bruit. Va t'occuper des autres. Tony, avec moi !

Ils montèrent jusqu'à la chambre. Comme s'en était douté Mello, la porte blindée était fermée par une serrure ne s'ouvrant que par un code complexe. Il fallait faire vite. Dan pouvait très bien en profiter pour s'enfuir, ou les attendait avec d'autres hommes de main armés.

Mello s'approcha des touches, réfléchit pendant un instant, tapant différentes combinaisons dans un ordre précis. Tony, près de lui, se redressa brusquement et fit feu sur un homme qui avait tenté de se cacher dans les escaliers pour leur tirer dessus. Le souffle court, se concentrant, Mello continua ses combinaisons. Au bout de cinq minutes, il trouva le code suivant une logique donnée, fit signe à Tony de se préparer, l'arme au poing.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la chambre, Dan, horrifié, n'avait pas fini de se préparer. Mello le vit pour la première fois : maigre, de taille moyenne, la peau jaunâtre à cause de la drogue. Tony, souriant toujours, le fixa de ses yeux perçants. Dan faisait encore mine de ranger des billets banque dans une valise, la fenêtre déjà ouverte pour sortir en douce de la villa.

- Comment… Comment tu as…, commença-t-il, de l'écume au coin des lèvres.

- Amusant, ton code, fit Mello, très détendu, levant son Colt sur le torse de Dan.

Il lui tira dans le front, faisait s'éparpiller en un bref battement de paupières une partie de sa tête d'un éclat rougeâtre et se retourna aussitôt pour voir Tony faire feu sur un autre homme. Le bruit du pistolet-mitrailleur et la rafale des balles donnèrent à Mello une curieuse sensation de distance qu'il ne put tout à fait expliquer et continuant de sourire sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il quitta la chambre sans adresser un dernier regard sur le corps du dorénavant ex-boss de la Mafia. Il entendit les échanges de coup s'atténuer, puis cesser tout à fait.

Ross, le visage humide de sueur, leva la tête pour voir Mello s'appuyer à la rambarde, le regard assombri par l'adrénaline. L'odeur de sang et des armes était si suffocante qu'elle empêcha Mello d'exhaler.

En voyant le Colt dans la main droite de Mello, Ross comprit et lui fit un sourire à son tour, ne faisant même pas attention au corps encore chaud d'un homme à ses pieds, que Tony avait tué et qui sous l'impact des balles était tombé dans les escaliers, laissant une trace rouge partant en courbe sur les dernières marches.

* * *

De L à M, le 14 avril 2004 :

_Il est ce genre de personnes que tu détesterais. Je l'ai rencontré, comme je l'ai déjà dit, et je reste persuadé qu'il peut très bien être K. mais ce n'est pas seulement parce qu'il a l'air trop parfait, trop froid […]_

_Moi, je le vois vraiment. Il est un monstre, tout au fond de lui. Mais c'est un monstre qui n'ose pas se regarder dans la glace. Tant qu'il ne verra pas […] sa véritable forme, il continuera de charmer ceux qui l'entourent. Personne ne voit le vide dans ses yeux._

_Il me rappelle T.

* * *

_

Il était en train de ranger les armes dans une mallette quand il l'entendit arriver, claquant des talons. Retenant un grondement d'agacement, il ne se retourna pas, sentant sa présence dans son dos comme une chaleur diffuse, éprouvante, comme si chaque tension de son corps lui était adressée personnellement.

Il attrapa son Colt Governement, s'étant presque attaché à l'arme, tel un partenaire ayant tout vu de lui, tous ses méfaits, complice de ses meurtres.

- Tu t'en va avec Ross, si j'ai bien compris, lança-t-elle, et Mello perçut ses pas se rapprochant de lui.

Il se releva, frottant le genou gauche de son pantalon. Elle le fixait, bras croisés sur la poitrine, décolleté découvrant sans pudeur l'ébauche claire de sa cicatrice. Dans la lumière crue des néons du stand de tir de Windermere, elle semblait plus pâle, et ses yeux avaient une lueur différente, peut-être plus douce, allant mieux à ses traits constamment crispés par une rage sans nom.

- Qu'en pense Tony ? continua-t-elle d'une voix assourdie, sans inflexion particulière.

Mello ne répondit pas, se rappelant du sourire amusé, parfaitement neutre de l'homme qui l'avait aidé à se bâtir une réputation dans Hell's Kitchen. Dès qu'il avait vu la voiture noire de Ross près de Windermere, il avait éclaté de rire, donnant une grande tape sur l'épaule de Mello avant de s'éloigner fumer un cigare.

- Il sait très bien ce que je veux, dit-il enfin, passant ses doigts sur la crosse chromée du Colt, observant les diverses lumières glissant sur le métal.

Vick eut un petit rire, et Mello l'entendit aller jusqu'aux cibles trouées contre le mur.

- Je ne te donnais pas une semaine, quand je t'ai vu. Tu étais minuscule, lança-t-elle d'une voix légère. Un gamin.

Mello la regarda un moment, immobile. Elle croisa son regard, les bras toujours contre sa poitrine.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? lança-t-il, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être curieux une dernière fois.

Elle cligna des yeux, et l'ombre sur ses paupières sembla lui manger tout son visage trop doux, qui ne lui allait pas, et lentement, elle se mit à sourire. Un sourire sans joie, ni tristesse, quelque chose qui se rapprochait de l'ironie de Tony.

- Moi ? Je survis. Activement.

Mello eut à son tour un sourire, ce sourire un peu cruel qui avait fini par faire partie intégrante de lui.

- Les sous-sols de Hell's Kitchen me conviennent, j'y ai ma place, ajouta-t-elle, allant jusqu'à lui, attrapant sur la table un CZ 75 qu'elle soupesa dans sa petite main. Toi, tu veux plus. Pas pour toi, dit-elle après un très léger temps de silence.

Il fronça les sourcils, tendant la main pour lui reprendre l'automatique.

- J'aimais quelqu'un, dit-il à voix basse. Cette personne est morte.

- Je l'avais bien remarqué. On ne fait pas ce que tu fais seulement par ambition.

Il força ses doigts sur l'arme mais Vick, d'un mouvement du bras, s'éloigna, tenant toujours le CZ. Elle l'examina d'un regard un peu absent, perdue dans ses pensées puis, brusquement, elle leva le bras, visant la poitrine de Mello. Il ne bougea pas, parfaitement détendu. Leurs ombres, sous les néons, se distordaient.

- J'ai toujours cru que tu étais gay, lâcha-t-elle, et Mello entendit un rire retenu dans sa voix.

- Ce n'est pas le cas, répondit-il, et ce fut seulement à cet instant qu'il réalisa que c'était la vérité.

Ils se dévisagèrent.

Silence.

Ce qui suivit se déroula très vite. Après avoir fait trois pas, Vick tendit son poignet et d'un mouvement trop fluide pour que Mello puisse l'esquiver complètement, elle le frappa de la crosse du CZ 75. Surpris, Mello se recula brusquement et réalisa que sous le coup, il s'était mordu si fort la langue qu'il s'en était mis à saigner. Le goût du sang emplit sa bouche, doux et métallique et il cracha au sol, essuyant la commissure de ses lèvres, la colère explosant sourdement à ses oreilles comme des centaines de détonations.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire, hein ? souffla-t-il, le regard assombri par toute l'émotion violente qui le tenaillait.

Vick ne répondit pas, ne le quittant pas des yeux. Sans hésiter, Mello se redressa et serrant ses doigts en un poing, il frappa la mâchoire de la jeune femme qui vacilla sous le choc, émettant un bruit sourd de douleur. Elle protégea de ses mains sa peau blessée puis répliqua ; attrapant Mello par les épaules, elle leva son genou droit et l'envoya cogner contre son estomac. Mello, la respiration hachée par la douleur, releva la tête, prêt à répondre avec une violence exacerbée puis il se figea quand il sentit les mains menues de Vick se crisper sur son cou et brusquement ses dents attraper sa lèvre inférieure, ne bougeant plus.

Furieux, il fit mine de la repousser mais ses dents le mordirent plus fort, comme si Vick comptait lui arracher lambeaux par lambeaux ce qui constituait sa bouche. Grondant, il la dévisagea, vit ses yeux mi-clos, la lueur étrange qui vivait sous ses cils, puis, lentement, les lèvres de Vick s'éloignèrent, revinrent, effleurant la bouche de Mello pour goûter le sang qui se présentait en un léger éclat.

Il la repoussa enfin, dégoûté, et malgré tout, la chaleur brute, qu'il reconnaissait, commença à monter en lui. Il réalisa, alors que Vick, silencieuse, hargneuse, s'appuyait contre la table où étaient encore posés deux pistolets semi-automatiques, que cela faisait deux ans déjà.

Deux ans depuis qu'il avait pu embrasser L pour la dernière fois.

« Et Near… »

La lumière des néons lui vrilla l'esprit et portant ses doigts à ses tempes battues par une vive douleur, il vit l'ombre des jambes de Vick, puis remonta, voyant le noir brillant de ses bottes et enfin il la fixa, haletant encore, passant mécaniquement une main sur sa mâchoire engourdie. Elle ne disait rien, attendant un geste, une parole, les épaules tendues.

Il l'attrapa par la nuque, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau presque trop souple, mais, ne l'embrassant pas vraiment, ni complètement, il effectua une pression. Il l'entendit retenir un nouveau rire et déjà elle crispait ses mains sur sa veste, tirant sur le tissu pour le ramener près d'elle. La semelle de ses bottes racla le bord de la table, l'un des pistolets tomba en un bruit sec sur le sol poussiéreux et enfin Mello, dans le brouillard, l'émotion de rouge et noir qui l'envahissait, perçut les doigts très fins de Vick sur sa ceinture et tout perdit de sa consistance, il bascula, tomba très loin.

Fermant les yeux, sentant le corps de Vick bouger contre le sien, il déplaça son esprit, et il n'était plus à Windermere, mais de nouveau à la Wammy's House. Il avait de nouveau quatorze ans, presque quinze et la silhouette floue de L s'avançait à lui, et enfin, après tout ce temps où il ne collait qu'une maigre image à ses orgasmes, il put enfin satisfaire pleinement son désir, son rêve où ce L, différent de celui qu'il l'avait connu, au comportement peut-être incohérent, venait, souriant toujours sans signification particulière. Mello sentait ses lèvres entrouvertes, ses mains aussi tièdes que le reste de son corps, partout sur lui, dans la pénombre de sa chambre.

Il n'entendit pas Vick murmurer un nom qui n'était pas le sien tandis qu'il s'enfonçait brutalement, maladroitement et rapidement en elle, ses doigts moites tenant sa cuisse droite contre lui, et ouvrant les yeux, il vit ce tatouage tout récent, un crâne qui souriait avec ironie. Il replongea dans les ténèbres, mais du spectre de L, il ne garda qu'une esquisse tressaillante, se muant dans un bruit léger en un corps frêle, sous l'orage, qui gémissait sous ses baisers, ce corps à l'abandon dans le noir, à l'expression trop humaine. Il crut l'entendre lui parler de sa voix étouffée, et le goût du sang de sa bouche se rapprocha de la sensation de la morsure, brûlante sur ses dents comme un souvenir insoutenable, impérieux, inoubliable, surpassant l'instant présent.

Plantant ses ongles dans la cicatrice blanche de Vick, juste entre ses deux seins, il ouvrit la bouche, sa voix mourant d'elle-même au fond de sa gorge quand il perdit contact avec l'ébauche distante de ses fantasmes.

* * *

- L, dit Quillsh. Nous avons fini l'autopsie de Tailor.

L ne bougea pas, ne répondit pas. La lumière blafarde de l'écran propageait en lui une sensation trouble qu'il n'aurait su exprimer tout à fait.

- C'est effectivement une crise cardiaque, conclut Quillsh, sentant au travers de l'écran la concentration de L, aussi pesante que du plomb.

- Très bien. Merci.

Il coupa la communication après avoir lu les premières pages du rapport d'autopsie. Puis, dans la pénombre de la pièce, il porta un pouce à ses lèvres, mordillant la peau. Malgré tous ses efforts, il ne put faire sortir de son esprit la conversation qu'il avait eu au téléphone quelques temps plus tôt, et, fixant d'un œil froid la photo de l'ancien étudiant souriant qu'avait été un jour Tailor, il réalisa que d'une certaine façon, tous deux avaient le même âge.

**A suivre…**


	10. Troisième Partie, ChapII Stratégie, Pt1

Bonsoir à tous ! Voici le premier acte du deuxième chapitre intitulé Stratégie. C'est véritablement à partir de ce chapitre que le canon commence, et que les actions de Mello, Near et de Kira se mettent en place.

Pour ce deuxième chapitre, quelques petits points :

_1. Comme je vais m'intéresser au canon, je vais essayer de ne pas être trop redondante en répétant trop ce que les lecteurs connaissent déjà, ce qui explique les nombreuses ellipses présentes dans ce chapitre, et qui je pense seront également présentes dans le reste de cette partie. J'espère que mon interprétation de ces scènes vous plaira._

_2. Le nom d'Alexandre Fischer est en fait composé du nom d'Alexandre Alekhine et de Bobby Fischer, deux champions du monde d'échecs._

_3. Comme d'habitude, j'espère avoir écrit un L et un Near suffisamment IC._

Enfin, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires ou me poser des questions sur mon compte Formspring, que vous pourrez trouver sur mon profile. Je vous répondrai le plus rapidement possible.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

_**LES ENFANTS DE LA RAISON**_

Le bruit claquant de la balle sur le cordage de la raquette se répercuta en un faible écho, puis, dans le silence absolu, il y eut un nouveau râle, plus bref, signifiant à la fois la concentration et l'épuisement croissant du jeune joueur qui renvoya par un coup droit. Assis dans les gradins, portant des lunettes de soleil et un chapeau, Quillsh Wammy observait les mouvements des jeunes garçons tentant de se faire place dans le classement junior de Wimbledon. Il faisait extrêmement chaud pour un mois de juin et l'inventeur devina du coin de l'œil les mouvements d'éventail autour de lui, entendait les souffles agacés des hommes, et les soupirs fatigués des femmes, la peau chauffant sous le soleil.

De là où il se trouvait, il parvenait à voir assez distinctement les silhouettes blanches sur le gazon, l'éclat furtif de la balle passant au-dessus du filet. Quand la chaleur devenait trop forte, trop intense même pour lui, il fermait les yeux, n'écoutant plus que les bruits mats des renvois, la voix métallique énonçant les scores. Ce match ne l'intéressait pas plus que cela, mais il profitait cependant d'une tranquillité d'esprit. La tension palpable du match, concentrée dans le silence, lui était agréable.

Il applaudit le vainqueur du match, un jeune garçon de treize ans rayonnant de joie, s'essuyant la nuque d'une serviette. Quand il alla voir son entraîneur, il eut une démarche un peu sautillante, comme s'il retenait de courir et bondir comme le ferait un enfant. Le perdant, blême de dépit, resta pourtant maître de lui et s'en alla d'un pas digne. On annonça que le prochain match aurait lieu vers quatorze heures, ce qui laissait à Quillsh le temps de se reposer à l'ombre et de manger.

Dans la foule, on le reconnaissait vaguement, comme si l'on n'était pas sûr de ce que l'on voyait. Quillsh était connu pour sa fortune mais sa discrétion, et sa physionomie banale, faisaient qu'on ne se rappelait jamais vraiment d'où on l'avait vu précisément. Quand il mourut et que sa photo fut publiée dans le journal, nombreux eurent une exclamation de surprise, se souvenant enfin de la silhouette qu'ils avaient croisés, connus dans d'autres circonstances.

Il s'en allait boire une boisson fraîche quand il aperçut à une table, masqué par les mouvements pressants d'un serveur qui désirait contenter le maximum de clients riches, le visage d'un homme qu'il n'avait pas pensé un instant se trouver là. Assis à l'ombre, tenant une cigarette entre ses lèvres serrées, il regardait d'un air rêveur le menu. Sentant qu'on l'observait, il leva des yeux cernés mais pleins d'une lueur vive, passionnée, et voyant Quillsh, éclata de rire, trop surpris et heureux à la fois.

- Si je m'y attendais ! lança-t-il, avant de tendre une main à Quillsh qui, souriant à son tour, alla la serrer.

Il y eut un instant où ils se dévisagèrent, contemplèrent les rides nouvelles, les cheveux blancs, puis Quillsh s'assit près de son ami qui par considération, changea de place, pour éviter que la fumée de sa cigarette ne soit pas trop gênante.

- Je ne vous savais pas amateur de tennis, dit son ami, et son sourire s'était estompé, regardant toujours Quillsh avec un mélange d'amusement et de nostalgie.

Il avait un visage aux mâchoires fortes, carrées, adoucies par une barbe qui commençait à blanchir. Lorsqu'il était plus jeune, cette même barbe, bien taillée, était d'un roux éclatant, qui lui donnait le profil typiquement écossais que Quillsh n'avait jamais eu.

- Oh, je m'y intéresse un peu, j'ai toujours été curieux de nature.

- Haha, comment oublier ?

Le serveur arriva à cet instant. Quillsh se décida par une salade du chef et son ami choisit un carpaccio de bœuf. Ils prirent également un pichet de rosé puis, profitant de la fraicheur de l'ombre, observèrent pendant un moment la foule discutant des matchs.

- C'est la première fois que vous venez pour Wimbledon ? demanda son ami avant d'écraser ce qu'il restait de sa cigarette dans le cendrier en verre posé sur la table.

- Oui, c'est la première fois.

- Vous venez voir jouer quelqu'un ? ajouta son ami et ses yeux pétillèrent d'amusement.

Quillsh sourit.

- Je suppose que c'est la première fois pour vous aussi. Et que vous venez voir jouer quelqu'un.

- Je suis trop prévisible, répondit l'homme en riant. Je l'avoue : je suis venir pour le voir, et vous parler.

- Je ne suis pas surpris.

Son ami allait répondre quand on apporta leurs plats. Buvant une gorgée du rosé, Quillsh observa son ami qui avait commencé à déguster son carpaccio.

- Je devrais revenir ici plus souvent. C'est cher, mais c'est excellent. Comment est le rosé ?

- Très bon, vous avez bien choisi.

Ils se turent le temps de goûter à leurs plats puis, s'essuyant la bouche, son ami reprit la parole.

- Comme vous le savez, je suis en train de faire une recherche sur les enfants de votre orphelinat à Winchester.

- Vous m'avez beaucoup aidé, alors ne dites rien, je sais très bien de quoi vous voulez me parler.

Quillsh reposa ses couverts puis, souriant toujours légèrement, fit un léger geste de la main, comme s'il prenait quelque chose dans l'air.

- Je ne peux rien vous refuser, mon ami. Et si votre étude peut nous aider dans notre projet, je n'émets aucune objection à ce que vous la publiez.

Le visage de son ami rayonna d'une joie soulagée puis, avec un regain d'appétit, il se remit à manger son carpaccio. Pendant le repas, ils discutèrent de leur carrière, leurs projets actuels, puis, partagèrent des souvenirs de leur collaboration. Quand ils arrivèrent au sujet qui les passionnait tous deux, ils éclatèrent de rire en même temps, surprenant un jeune couple assis près de leur table.

- Vous ne pouvez rien lui refuser, n'est-ce pas ? dit son ami, allumant une nouvelle cigarette quand le serveur lui apporta son expresso.

- Cela faisait des mois qu'il voulait y participer. Je ne pouvais pas dire non.

Après un temps d'hésitation, Quillsh demanda une cigarette à son ami qui, bien que surpris, lui tendit son paquet. A la première bouffée exhalée, Quillsh toussota dans sa serviette, ce qui lui valut un sourire moqueur de son ami.

- Depuis combien de temps ?

- Bien trop longtemps, répondit calmement Quillsh, et de nouveau les réflexes lui revinrent, et la légère nausée qu'il avait éprouvé se dissipa avec le goût du café qu'il but.

- Vous fumiez tellement autrefois…, se rappela son ami.

- Il a bien fallu que j'arrête un moment ou un autre. Ce n'est pas bon pour moi, ou pour mon travail.

- Vous avez peut-être raison, rétorqua doucement son ami en faisant un clin d'œil.

Malgré l'insistance de Quillsh à payer sa part, son ami l'invita et tout en donnant sa carte, se permit de rire.

- Cela faisait des années que nous nous étions pas vus, alors laissez faire. Vous m'inviterez une prochaine fois.

Lorsqu'ils furent en plein soleil, la chaleur fut telle que Quillsh sentit une douleur pulser à son front. Il était presque quatorze heures, et une bonne partie de spectateurs avait déjà pris place pour assister au match.

- J'ai une excellente place, lui proposa son ami. Nous y serons bien, et nous pourrons très bien le voir.

Quillsh accepta. Ils durent attendre encore vingt minutes avant qu'on annonce le début du match. Dans les applaudissements, Quillsh entendit des cris d'enfants, saluant leur ami qui allait disputer le match. Il vit apparaître un jeune garçon de quatorze ans, blond, à la peau dorée par le soleil. Sautillant pour continuer à s'échauffer, il attendit que son adversaire vienne prendre place de l'autre côté du court. Il avait des dents très blanches, un sourire parfaitement maîtrisé quand il fit un vague salut pour sa famille qui le soutenait.

- Un des favoris du tournoi, lança l'ami de Quillsh, très amusé. Vous pensez qu'il a une chance ?

- Ca…, chuchota Wammy, sentant qu'il se mettait à sourire à son tour.

Un brouhaha emplit les gradins lorsque l'adversaire fit son apparition. Il portait encore un sweat à capuche, le protégeant du soleil. Ses jambes étaient minces, d'une pâleur presque grise et sans prendre le temps de regarder une seule fois le public, il retira son sweat, le posa sur une chaise puis s'avança tranquillement, tenant d'une main légère sa raquette. Quand il vit qui l'affrontait, ses yeux très noirs eurent comme une lueur d'ironie qui disparut aussitôt. Le favori du tournoi, quelque peu décontenancé, lança un nouveau d'œil à son entraîneur, comme pour se rassurer.

Quillsh remit ses lunettes de soleil puis s'installa plus confortablement pour éviter que son corps ne soit tendu par la nervosité. Il entendit son ami lui dire quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas puis, enfin, il profita de l'instant où L lança la balle de tennis puis effectua le mouvement de son bras, prêt à tout détruire en une fois.

Le bruit claquant de la balle sur le cordage sonnait déjà comme une victoire.

_**CHAPITRE II**_

_**STRATEGIE**_

_**Acte I**_

[Théorie. Action.]

_5 Octobre 2009, Etats-Unis, Comté de Los Angeles, Los Angeles_

Le téléphone sonna à l'heure prévue. Dissipant d'une main les volutes de fumée autour de lui, Mello appuya sur une touche, puis attendit que son interlocuteur se mette à parler. Selon leurs règles, son agent devait attendre quatre secondes avant de dire quoi que ce soit, pour prouver qu'il s'agissait de lui.

- Y320 au rapport, dit une voix calme.

- Quoi de neuf depuis la semaine dernière ?

- Rien de très particulier. Les recherches stagnent.

Mello eut un sourire moqueur puis, calant le téléphone entre son oreille et son épaule, il attrapa sur la table basse une tablette de chocolat dont il déchira l'emballage. Il lui semblait, de façon un peu lointaine, que son appétit était revenu avec une force vengeresse depuis qu'il avait quitté la Wammy's House. Hors d'un univers discipliné, il ne bridait plus ses envies. Ross, assis non loin de lui, murmurait à l'oreille d'une jeune femme peu vêtue ne cessant de sourire. Lorsque Ross l'embrassa, il lui mit d'un geste machinal un billet de banque entre les seins.

Ecœuré par un tel spectacle, Mello se leva pour se diriger jusqu'à la baie vitrée donnant une vue imprenable sur Hollywood Boulevard.

- Qu'avez-vous trouvé d'intéressant ? demanda-t-il sans vraiment trop y croire.

- Pas grand-chose, continua Y320. Mais…

- Mais ?

Il y eut un bref silence. Derrière Mello, Ross dit quelque chose qui semblait à mi-chemin entre le compliment et la remarque graveleuse.

- Near commence malgré tout à s'activer. Les autres agents avec moi le sentent aussi.

Mello sentit une sorte d'élan lui prendre le corps, et avant même que son agent ne poursuive, il l'interrompit, la bouche soudainement sèche.

- Il veut s'emparer du cahier, c'est ça ?

- Probablement.

« Pas probablement, certainement, idiot », songea Mello, les yeux plissés par un mélange de colère et d'excitation.

Il connaissait Near et ses méthodes, pour la simple raison qu'il les possédait également. L les avait éduqués de la même façon, même si leurs résultats différaient. Near était comme on pouvait s'y attendre capable d'être extrêmement patient, sur un problème ardu puis, en un seul mouvement, trouver une solution précise et efficace. Il n'allait pas tarder à agir et lorsqu'il le ferait, Mello aurait déjà un tour de retard.

Il inspira, et lorsqu'il croqua dans sa tablette de chocolat, sentit un morceau tomber sur la moquette. Il se vit dans le reflet de la vitre, habillé tout de noir, et enroula autour de ses doigts les perles rouges attachées à son cou.

- On va prendre les devants, dit-il, parfaitement décidé. Tu as toujours les informations sur les enquêteurs japonais ?

- Toujours. Nous ne pouvons pas les garder très longtemps mais…

Mello se retourna et fit signe à Ross de faire sortir la fille dont il avait commencé à caresser les cuisses. Le visage aux trais durs et féroces de Ross se tordit en une grimace de frustration mais, docilement, fit ce que Mello lui disait. Il donna une liasse de billets à la jeune femme qui s'en alla d'un pas chaloupé. Mello jeta un coup d'œil aux gardes devant la porte puis se rassit près de Ross, jambes croisées sur la table basse.

- Je veux toutes les informations disponibles sur la personne dirigeant la police japonaise. Je veux tout savoir d'elle, ce qu'elle fait, ses relations familiales et professionnelles, son emploi du temps. Envoie-moi un rapport détaillé à l'adresse habituelle, le plus rapidement possible.

- Bien reçu, répondit aussitôt Y320 avant de raccrocher.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, Mello ? demanda Ross, à la fois curieux et perplexe.

- Passer à l'attaque, Ross, dit Mello en souriant cruellement. Je te l'avais promis il y a plus d'un an, tu te rappelles ?

Ross eut un sourire amusé, mais sur son visage empreint d'une méchanceté machinale, quasiment naturelle, cela lui donna une expression pleine d'une joie perverse.

- Si tu es sûr de toi, moi j'te suis, se contenta-t-il de déclarer avant de se verser un verre de whisky. De quoi aurais-tu besoin ?

- Pour l'instant, on se tient tranquille, répondit Mello puis il se tut le temps de laisser un bout de chocolat fondre sur sa langue. Mais avant de recevoir le rapport, prépare déjà un groupe d'hommes. Au cas où. Connaissant Y320, les informations ne devraient pas tarder.

Ross s'esclaffa après avoir bu une gorgée. Se prélassant dans le canapé, il regarda avec un air presque royal la suite qu'il s'était offerte. Mello avait plus que dépassé ses espérances et à présent que Ross était devenu le chef de la Mafia, plus rien ne l'arrêtait. Lorsqu'il s'en allait aux rendez-vous d'affaire, la silhouette mince de Mello marchait toujours en tête et c'était lui qui préparait les contrats. Grâce à ses précautions, jamais on ne put remonter à Ross, ou à un autre membre haut-placé de la Mafia. Souriant avec insolence, les yeux plissés par la concentration, Mello était devenu le Premier dans le monde criminel et déjà ceux qui avaient travaillé pour lui voyaient dans le dos de Ross les fils que le jeune homme maniait avec habileté pour avancer plus loin encore.

Ross se leva du canapé, s'apprêtant sans aucun doute à faire appel à une autre fille pour lui tenir compagnie. Il sembla réfléchir à quelque chose mais Mello en voyant la lueur amusée dans son regard savait déjà de quoi il s'agissait.

- Est-ce que tu veux que je fasse encore des recherches ?

Mello resta silencieux et Ross, hilare, ne fit pas de commentaire, quittant enfin la pièce. De nouveau seul, entendant encore vaguement à l'extérieur les pas lourds de Ross et un rire de femme, Mello retint une grimace, prit le verre de Ross posé sur la table basse et après une pause but la dernière gorgée de whisky qu'il restait.

* * *

Near sentit le tremblement venir.

C'était une intuition qui ne lui allait pas, à mille lieux de ce qu'il éprouvait habituellement. Cependant, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à poser les dernières cartes sur le sommet de sa pyramide, il perçut le frémissement qui prenait de l'ampleur, parcourant son épaule jusqu'aux phalanges de sa main droite et aussi sûrement qu'un homme devinant l'approche d'une tornade il reposa prestement les deux cartes puis, d'un mouvement du poignet cacha par sa manche trop longue le tremblement qui survint enfin.

Assis dans sa position habituelle, un genou contre la poitrine, il fixa l'écran d'ordinateur au travers de sa pyramide inachevée et dans l'ombre sa main fut secouée de spasmes qui s'estompèrent presque aussitôt. Soulagé, il releva le bras et enfin put poser les cartes et achever son œuvre avant de tirer entre ses doigts une mèche de ses cheveux. Dans le vrombissement léger des machines, il entendit la voix de Lidner dire quelque chose à Ratt puis retourner à sa place, un dossier sous le bras. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lancer un coup d'œil à Near lorsqu'elle passa devant lui. Ils se parlaient peu, même si plusieurs mois avaient passé depuis la création du SPK. Seul le commandant Rester, quelques fois Maison, et enfin plus progressivement Gevanni, parvenaient à s'approcher de Near.

L'enquête suivait son cours, sans l'aide du faux L qui continuait d'être aussi incompétent. Par curiosité, Near suivait quelques fois les informations mais sitôt que le nom de L était évoqué dans un reportage dont le sujet était invariablement Kira, il éteignait puis retournait s'occuper à ses jeux. Il était difficile pour ses agents de le comprendre, et de décrypter son comportement mais un jour Near entendit Gevanni chuchoter à Lidner qu'il parvenait parfois à savoir si Near était agacé ou énervé par la brève tension qui nouait ses épaules. Encore une fois, Gevanni avait fait preuve d'une excellente capacité d'observation.

Rester s'avança jusqu'à Near pour lui donner un journal. Near le parcourut rapidement puis le reposa, retenant un soupir. Il s'agissait d'une énième intervention pour l'application d'une loi internationale, autorisant Kira à juger lui-même tous les criminels d'importance. Le rédacteur en chef proposait une variation de cette loi pour la présenter directement au président des Etats-Unis. Si quelques années plus tôt le principal sujet faisant polémique aux Etats-Unis était la peine de mort, il fallait bien avouer que l'apparition de Kira avait considérablement changé la donne. Là où auparavant on se demandait s'il fallait encore tuer pour punir, Kira avait retourné la question en « qui est mesure de tuer pour punir ? ». Ceux prônant la peine de mort s'en donnaient à cœur joie tandis que les associations abolitionnistes se voyaient diminuées, battues progressivement à chaque jugement de Kira. En 2006, un condamné à mort avait dû attendre trois heures avant qu'il ne meure subitement d'une crise cardiaque dans le fauteuil où on devait dû lui injecter une dose létale. On pouvait donc conclure que Kira n'aimait plus attendre que la justice soit faite par des personnes autres que lui-même.

- De nouvelles pistes ? demanda Near avant de prendre en main une paire de ciseaux.

- Nous tentons toujours d'entrer en contact avec la police japonaise.

Near eut une sorte de moue qui aurait pu s'apparenter à un sourire. Il attrapa le journal qu'il venait de lire puis commença à le découper. Il devenait difficile pour lui d'occuper ses mains tout en restant concentré sur la tension qui les habitait. Les tremblements, auparavant minimes, apparaissaient de façon beaucoup plus aléatoire et il ne fallait parfois que d'un instant pour que Near soit obligé de nouveau cacher sa main droite et attendre que tout se calme. Ses agents n'avaient encore rien remarqué et il ne comptait pas leur avouer ce qu'il se considérait comme un simple tracas.

- On dirait bien que le directeur ne désire pas nous parler du cahier, ajouta-t-il, avant de faire un mouvement du poignet pour tourner les ciseaux. Ou peut-être qu'il n'est pas au courant de l'existence du cahier et que pour une autre raison il refuse de nous parler. Il n'a toujours pas répondu à notre proposition.

- Le bureau d'enquête japonais travaille avec le nouveau L, dit Rester, songeur. Serait-ce L qui les empêcherait d'en parler ?

- C'est une supposition intéressante, accorda Near, reposant les ciseaux puis tendant le papier vers une lumière adéquate pour vérifier si tout était bon. De toute façon, nous sommes pour le moment réduits à émettre des hypothèses. Ratt, dit-il brusquement, avez-vous le dossier sur les enquêteurs japonais ?

L'agent se tourna vers lui et pendant une brève seconde Near perçut, sous l'obéissance, le sang-froid, en-dessous de toutes ces qualités qui faisaient de Ratt l'agent capable de travailler pour le SPK, quelque chose de plus trouble qu'il ne parvint pas tout à fait à définir. Cela produisit en lui une émotion tiède, semblable à de l'agacement et la curiosité puis, quand Ratt acquiesça, Near comprit enfin de quoi il s'agissait.

Des soupçons.

Ratt cligna des yeux, presque trop lentement, puis eut l'air d'attendre que Near lui demande encore quelque chose. C'était d'ailleurs le cas mais Near, trop occupé par ce qu'il venait de comprendre ou plutôt tenter de comprendre, ne l'avait pas remarqué aussitôt.

- N'oubliez pas de le rendre, dit-il enfin sur un ton de conclusion.

Ratt fit un geste de la main signifiant qu'il comprenait puis s'éloigna. Near le vit toucher sa veste, comme s'il se retenait de prendre quelque chose dans la poche intérieure. Les soupçons étaient inutiles pour le moment, et Near était parfaitement conscient que toute personne travaillant avec lui, connaissant son visage pouvait lui paraître soupçonneuse. Cependant, une odeur lui vint progressivement, étrange, illogique et qu'il n'avait guère senti depuis des années. Il perçut une effluve chaude, un peu écœurante, qui ne venait que de son esprit. Une odeur de voiture sous le soleil.

Pinçant les lèvres en une expression d'indifférence, il reprit ses ciseaux puis finit ainsi sa guirlande. Quand il la déplia, les silhouettes se mirent à danser et sur la tête de l'une d'entre elles, il lut le mot « KIRA ».

* * *

Pour compléter davantage nos dossiers, nous avons pris l'initiative de lire de nombreux ouvrages ayant un lien, direct ou non, avec les éléments que nous possédons.

Nelson Schultz est dans le monde de l'étude des surdoués un homme que l'on pourrait qualifier d'étonnant. Davantage connu pour son livre _Kira ou le fantasme du monde de verre_, qui sortit seulement trois jours après la déclaration du président des Etats-Unis George Sairas en 2009 –qui sera appelée quelques années plus tard l'accord du faible-, il déclencha une vive polémique et fut plusieurs fois menacé de mort par les partisans de Kira. Nous ne possédons aucune information personnelle sur cet auteur, bien que de nombreux éléments laissent penser qu'il s'agirait d'un nom d'emprunt de Peter Halloway, un psychiatre reconnu et ami proche de Quillsh Wammy lorsque ce dernier dans les années 80 mettait en place une dizaine d'orphelinats à travers le monde.

Il publia _Du mécanisme de l'esprit autre_ en 1989, _Au-delà du cérébral_ en 1992 et _L'ombre L_ en 1994, trois ouvrages qui regagnèrent un certain succès après la polémique de 2009, et furent réédités. Ils passèrent relativement inaperçus lors de leur publication mais nous avons pu nous procurer l'édition originale de ces trois études, et d'en choisir des extraits nous semblant plus pertinents que d'autres.

Extrait _Du mécanisme de l'esprit autre_ (p.12) :

Les parents, après un test, peuvent se rendre compte que leur enfant semble plus rapide que les autres, plus « intelligent » que les autres. Beaucoup de parents, par ailleurs, pensent que leur enfant est plus intelligent que les autres, bien qu'il s'agit de mettre cette opinion sur le compte de leur affection parentale.

Je ne parlerai pas des enfants dits précoces, mais bien, et la différence est importante, d'enfants surdoués. Cependant, il existe de nombreuses nuances pour ce terme. Jusqu'à quel point un enfant peut-il être intelligent ? Comment peut-on mesurer cette intelligence, jusqu'à un point qui dépasse l'entendement ?

J'utiliserai le terme d' « enfants-génies » pour parler de ces enfants. Leur statut est spécial, et je tenterai dans les prochains chapitres de vous expliquer exactement en quoi ce statut est spécial. Je ne tiens pas à les placer sur un piédestal. Ce n'est pas mon attention, et je différerai donc des ambitions de mes autres collègues. Je puis néanmoins expliquer maintenant, en un bref paragraphe, ce que j'appelle exactement un « enfant-génie », et que ce terme, mal construit, peut apporter.

L'enfant-génie correspond à un profil d'une jeune personne, pouvant aller de cinq à douze ans et qui, durant un laps de temps relativement restreint –de l'enfance, jusqu'à l'adolescence-, est capable d'un intense travail intellectuel. Il progresse donc à une vitesse supérieure, et de façon uniforme. L'enfant-génie ne se révèlera pas non seulement bon dans un domaine bien spécifique, mais dans un ensemble de domaines. L'enfant-génie ne connaît pas de limites intellectuelles véritables. Enfin, il est plus difficile qu'on peut le croire de rencontrer un enfant-génie, car il en existe peu. De nombreux professeurs ont cru étudier des enfants-génies alors qu'il s'agissait d'enfants exceptionnellement doués, mais ne correspondant pas au profil type. Les enfants-génies sont rares, se fondant dans la masse. Il faut savoir trouver le potentiel de l'un d'entre eux et cela demande beaucoup de travail, un intellect développé et surtout la clé essentielle : de la chance.

* * *

- C'était un beau match, commenta Quillsh en souriant. Bien joué, Alexandre.

L eut un sourire, se retenant visiblement de répondre. Il essuya son front où brillait une mince pellicule de sueur puis, la respiration reprenant un rythme normal, il attrapa une bouteille d'eau qu'il vida en quelques gorgées.

- Bientôt la finale, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

- J'ai hâte de voir ça, fit Quillsh. Maintenant viens, j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter.

- Votre ami de tout à l'heure, n'est-ce pas ? répondit L, impassible. Je crois le reconnaître.

Les derniers spectateurs quittaient les gradins, encore impressionnés par le match. Le favori du tournoi, le visage crispé par la déception, s'en était allé avec son entraîneur dès qu'il en avait eu l'occasion. Dans la foule, Quillsh aperçut son ami qui fumait tranquillement une cigarette. Lorsqu'il vit L, il sembla à la fois impatient et rayonnant de joie. L, surpris, n'eut pas le temps de se reculer que déjà l'homme lui prenait la main pour la secouer brièvement mais fermement.

- Peter, je voudrais vous présenter Alexandre Fischer, dit Quillsh, un rire dans la voix.

L'homme eut l'air de réfléchir un instant puis éclata de rire, comme si Quillsh venait de lui raconter une bonne plaisanterie.

- Alexandre Fisher, hein ? répéta-t-il, très amusé. Et bien, enchanté, Alexandre.

L le fixa avant de comprendre.

- Ne seriez-vous pas… Peter Halloway ?

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de lui, Quillsh, fit Peter à son ami, hilare.

- J'ai lu toutes vos études, ajouta L. Intéressantes.

- Tu m'en vois très flatté.

- Et si nous allions ailleurs, proposa Quillsh, nous serions plus à l'aise pour discuter. Alexandre ? ajouta-t-il d'une voix légèrement soucieuse.

- Je ne suis pas fatigué, rétorqua L, essuyant une de ses paumes contre son t-shirt puis reprenant fermement sa raquette en main.

- Retournons là où nous avons mangé ce midi, fit Peter. Il fera meilleur. Ce soleil va finir me tuer.

Ils retournèrent à l'ombre et L, soulagé, s'assit dans sa posture habituelle, les genoux contre la poitrine. De là où il se trouvait, il vit les spectateurs rejoindre les gradins pour le dernier match de la journée, un double masculin. Peter Halloway s'installa en face de lui et appuyant son coude contre la table, considéra longuement le visage du détective. Quillsh rit doucement et lorsque Peter et L eurent leurs commandes, il se leva.

- Je dois vérifier quelque chose, je vous laisse tous les deux.

L ne put tout à fait retenir le grondement sourd qui naquit au fond de sa gorge mais son visage n'exprima aucune émotion particulière. Il se mit à sucrer son café glacé tandis que Peter, amusé, se contenta de saluer poliment Quillsh avant de boire une gorgée de son thé. L attendit exactement deux minutes avant d'entreprendre la conversation.

- Et bien, de quoi vouliez-vous discuter, Mr Halloway ?

Le psychiatre eut un léger rire mais qui ne pouvait tout à fait cacher une certaine nervosité.

- Tu as lu mes études, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, et je les ai trouvé intéressantes, bien qu'il arrive quelque fois que votre conclusion soit bâclée, hâtée par votre jugement biaisé par vos propres expériences.

Si Peter Halloway fut vexé, il n'en montra rien. Un sourire de soulagement s'épanouit sur son visage et détendu, il prit une posture plus naturelle sur son siège.

- Je m'attendais à ce genre de remarques, et pour tout te dire, j'en suis ravi. Aujourd'hui, mes études ne sont saluées que parce mes confrères savent qu'ils auront à gagner s'ils me font une critique favorable. Nous nous saluons mutuellement et gagnons ainsi une réputation seulement fondée sur les louanges intéressées.

- Je ne suis pas surpris, se contenta de répondre laconiquement L, buvant enfin une gorgée de son café glacé. Je vais tout de même répéter ma question : de quoi vouliez-vous discuter, Mr Halloway ?

- De toi, bien évidemment, reprit le psychiatre, allumant une nouvelle cigarette.

- Bien évidemment, répéta L sans cacher cette fois-ci le sarcasme de sa voix.

- Je dois te paraître très présomptueux.

- Vous êtes présomptueux, et comme tout homme connu et reconnu pour votre travail, vous aimez l'attention et je dirai même… la gloire, si je peux utiliser le mot dans ce contexte. Toutefois, vous semblez également conscient de votre propre orgueil et de votre désir de gagner davantage de reconnaissance dans votre travail. Pourquoi pas, après tout, conclut L, grattant sa nuque et frottant ainsi ses cheveux encore humides de sueur. Je suis comme vous.

Le sourire de Peter s'élargit, devint goguenard.

- Correct.

L eut un léger sourire sans réelle signification.

- Que voulez-vous savoir à mon sujet ?

- Je ne veux pas savoir qui tu es. Juste ce que tu es.

L cligna des yeux, portant son pouce à la bouche pour en mordiller la peau. Il considéra pensivement la fumée de la cigarette de Peter Halloway, s'élevant paresseusement dans l'air tiède pour s'estomper dans la lumière, avant de baisser le regard vers son verre où il y traça des lignes. La condensation humidifia son index et en soupirant, il appliqua une goutte d'eau sur son cou. Il n'aimait pas l'été.

- Je ne suis pas le seul, dit enfin L d'une voix parfaitement neutre.

- Mon étude portera sur les enfants de la Wammy's House mais je ne peux écrire une étude à leur sujet sans faire une allusion à celui qui a permis la création du Projet.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais contre cette étude cependant je ne suis pas en mesure de vous révéler quoi que ce soit me concernant. Ce sont les règles, et vous le savez.

Halloway haussa les épaules.

- Je ne veux pas d'informations personnelles, et, je n'ai jamais tenté d'en savoir plus sur ta vie. Ce n'est pas mon but. Seulement…

- Seulement ?

L eut une brève sensation de nausée froide et son regard se fit plus perçant, ne cachant plus son ennui.

- Vous êtes différent, L…, murmura Halloway.

- Je ne suis pas le seul, répéta L plus sèchement.

- Mais où sont les autres ? rétorqua le psychiatre d'une voix paisible.

L ne sut quoi répondre.

Il sentit brusquement une douleur pulsant dans son crâne, cette douleur qui se réveillait et qui furtivement lui rappela quelque chose de trouble, cru sous la surface et dans la chaleur, il se sentit mal. Il crut voir le monde autour de lui s'assombrir, et comprenant ce qu'il se passait, il se leva.

- Je dois retrouver Quillsh, veuillez m'excuser, dit-il et sa voix lui parut lointaine.

Peter ne lui répondit pas. L marcha, se retrouva sous le soleil et se mêlant à la foule eut un haut-le-cœur qui lui secoua le corps, imperceptiblement, et il ne vit plus rien, la douleur vrillant chaque espace de son cerveau.

- Alexandre ? fit la voix de Quillsh près de lui.

Il se retourna, incapable de répondre puis dans le flou crut sentir la main de Quillsh effleurer son épaule. Il ne bougea plus, regardant Quillsh et ce dernier ne lui posa de questions. Il lui sembla, tandis qu'il observait le jeune homme d'à peine quatorze ans, que cela n'était pas nécessaire.

* * *

Extrait _Du mécanisme de l'esprit autre_ (p.20) :

Qu'est-ce le génie ? Cette notion s'avère être terriblement abstraite. Un homme moyen peut se révéler être un génie aux échecs, ou un génie à quelconque sport, comme le tennis, le football. On peut être un génie à savoir préparer parfaitement un dessert. Le génie a perdu de sa puissance au cours des décennies, pour une raison simple : il reste extrêmement difficile à trouver. Le génie, dans le sens le plus pur du terme, n'est guère connu de la population actuelle. La plupart des gens n'ont en tête qu'Einstein, ou Mozart, pour l'incroyable cerveau de l'un et la précocité de l'autre.

Néanmoins, connaissent-ils des génies actuels ? J'affirme sans aucun doute que non. Le génie aujourd'hui est inconnu du grand public et je pense comprendre pourquoi : le génie n'intéresse plus car il ne correspond pas à l'idée que se fait la population à son égard. Une personne moyenne, si on la met face un génie, ne lui trouvera pas d'intérêt. Cette personne éprouvera du respect, de la surprise, mais l'intérêt restera nul. Que peut-on dire à quelqu'un qui ne « pense » pas comme nous, qui analyse, perçoit, exploite ses capacités différemment ? Etant moi-même un homme moyen, je comprends cette impression d'écart, pour l'avoir expérimentée à plusieurs reprises.

Se retrouver face à un génie n'est pas aisé. On peut saluer la prouesse d'un joueur d'échec mais se retrouver incapable de dire quoi ce soit devant ce que nous considérons inconnu.

* * *

Mello était en train de relire le dossier envoyé par Y320 quand Ross entra, accompagné de quelques hommes.

- Alors ?

- On s'est occupé du directeur, dit Ross en s'asseyant lourdement dans le canapé.

Mello sourit légèrement puis posa le dossier près de lui Son espion le lui avait envoyé le lendemain de son appel et après l'avoir lu jusqu'à la dernière ligne, Mello avait préparé son plan tout en prenant en compte les capacités de Ross et de ses hommes de main. Il ne lui avait pas été difficile de prendre contact avec un yakuza avec qui il avait fait affaire dans le passé pour lui demander de s'occuper de Takimura avant que la Mafia s'en charge à son tour.

Mello avait interdit à quiconque de frapper le directeur ou de le torturer pour obtenir des informations.

- Le dossier que j'ai pour le moment n'est pas complet, déclara-t-il aux deux hommes sensés faire la première surveillance de l'otage. Le directeur possède des informations sur les hommes qui travaillent pour lui. Menacez-le, mettez-le sous pression mais ne lui donnez aucun coup.

- Ca irait plus vite de lui péter une cote pour qu'il crache le morceau, ronchonna l'un des deux.

Mello lui lança un regard lourd de mépris.

- Ca n'avancera à rien. Il se mettra à avouer n'importe quoi pour qu'on ne le frappe plus. Affaiblissez-le en ne lui donnant pas à boire, ce genre de choses. Il se mettra à parler dès qu'il sera à bout.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que le directeur craque. Déshydraté, affamé, terrifié par les menaces, les mensonges et les consignes de Mello, il avoua tout ce qu'il savait sur le bureau d'enquête, deux jours après son enlèvement. Pendant ce laps de temps, Mello contacta le bureau au sujet de la rançon.

- Très bien, dit-il après un temps de silence. Est-ce que tu as préparé la cachette ?

- On s'en est occupé aussi. Ha, j'oubliais… Ken Draper est là.

Mello hocha de la tête, satisfait. Tout était en train de se mettre en place et il éprouvait, derrière son sourire cruel, une joie un peu douce semblable à celle qu'il éprouvait étant enfant lorsqu'il parvenait à répondre aux attentes de L lors de leurs entretiens.

- Très bien, amène-le dans la salle convenue, je vous rejoins.

Ross acquiesça puis sortit avec ses hommes de main. Mello s'apprêtait à reprendre son dossier pour le terminer quand il se rendit compte que la porte s'ouvrait une nouvelle fois et une odeur légère d'eau de Cologne lui retourna l'estomac. Il n'avait pas besoin de lever la tête pour savoir de qui il s'agissait et son corps, instinctivement, se raidit sur le canapé. Il croisa les jambes sur la table basse et ne bougea plus, faisant mine de lire.

- Je viens de dire à Ross d'aller voir Draper. Ca te concernait aussi, dit-il enfin d'une voix maîtrisée.

Du coin de l'œil, il devina la silhouette qui s'avança jusqu'au canapé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Javier ? finit-il par demander, agacé.

Javier était un des nombreux hommes de main de Ross. Il était spécialisé dans le blanchiment d'argent. Il devait être âgé de presque trente ans, et s'habillait en un style mêlant bizarrement l'élégance du costume blanc et la vulgarité des chemises à motifs.

Il s'esclaffa.

- Je comptais y aller avec toi, Ross m'ennuie.

- Je n'y peux rien, Javier. Va le rejoindre.

Javier considéra pensivement Mello qui soutint son regard. Il portait une boucle d'oreille à l'oreille droite, et quand il s'avança davantage du canapé, il eut un geste machinal, effleurant le bijou du doigt.

- J'ai l'impression que tu m'évites, Mello, remarqua Javier, et Mello ne sut pas tout à fait que traduisait l'inflexion de sa voix.

- J'ai beaucoup à faire. Toi aussi.

Il se figea brusquement quand Javier se pencha et caressa un de ses genoux. C'était un contact doux, un peu absent, comme si Javier avait l'habitude de le faire à tout le monde. Mello ressentait chaque effleurement de Javier comme une violation de son être et les lèvres serrées, il apprivoisa son dégoût en attendant le bon moment.

- Après tout ce qu'on a fait ensemble, est-ce que je ne pourrais pas avoir ma part du gâteau ? renchérit Javier, souriant doucement.

Il remonta ses doigts jusqu'à la cuisse de Mello de ce même contact un peu désinvolte. Mello éprouva pendant un bref instant la tiédeur de la main de Javier à travers le cuir et quelque chose dans son esprit devint rouge.

Sans même réfléchir, il leva une jambe et propulsa son talon dans le nez de Javier. Il sentit l'os du nez contre son pied, puis le craquement si particulier qu'il avait fini par connaître par cœur à force de l'entendre. Le corps de Javier, sous l'impulsion, bascula en arrière et gémissant de douleur, se protégea le visage. Mello vit un filet de sang couler entre ses doigts puis, ne perdant pas une seconde, se leva, attrapa Javier et lui coinça un de ses bras dans le dos, le tordant en un angle inquiétant. Il entendit un bruit bizarre, une sorte de « ououf » émis par Javier et ce son le fit sourire.

- J'ignorais que les mafieux pouvaient se transformer en putains, déclara-t-il à l'oreille de Javier. Ne pose plus tes mains dégueulasses sur moi.

- Je me demande si c'est pas toi la putain…, lâcha Javier, et Mello entendit un rire dans sa voix sifflante. C'est toi qui es venu me voir, je te rappelle…

Mello le prit par la nuque et lui cogna le front contre la table basse. Le meuble eut une légère vibration et lorsque Mello libéra enfin Javier de son emprise, il observa les traces du sang, à la fois amusé et curieux.

- Ecoute bien, connard, dit-il d'une voix grondante de rage. C'est pas parce qu'on a couché ensemble deux fois qu'il faut te croire tout permis.

Javier lui lança un regard plein de haine mais tous deux savaient que Mello était intouchable. Toute personne tentant de s'en prendre à lui était aussitôt exécuté sur l'ordre de Ross. Javier essuya le sang qui coulait toujours de son nez et Mello vit le rouge sur son costume blanc. Il éprouva une impression de déjà-vu qui tout en lui donnant la nausée l'excita douloureusement sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher.

- Dégage, Javier. Je t'ai assez vu.

Le mafieux grogna quelque chose qui s'apparentait à une insulte puis quitta la pièce en cachant de sa manche son nez blessé. Mello sentit l'adrénaline s'estomper, se diluer dans son corps et se permit d'exhaler bruyamment. Il prit le dossier en main, considéra d'un air songeur la dernière page et le reposa sur la table. Dans l'élan, il glissa sur le sang, laissant des trainées sur les bords.

Il resta quelques minutes immobile, reprenant contrôle de son corps, tentant d'oublier l'impression tiède du contact qui l'avait effleuré et qui d'une façon étrange, écœurante, lui avait rappelé L, ou tout ce qui pouvait encore s'approcher d'assez près de L. C'était sale, mauvais, et idiot de sa part.

Et pourtant, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour le moment.

Il quitta enfin la pièce, ignorant les hommes de main qui le suivirent jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve Ross, observant à travers le miroir sans tain un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années assis à une table, le dos voûté par le désespoir.

- C'est parti, dit Mello à Ross qui acquiesça.

Il prit son micro, appuya sur une touche. Il entendit sa propre voix, déformée, résonner dans la salle où l'homme surpris, releva la tête, ses yeux écarquillés lui donnant un air un peu perdu.

- Ken Draper, je suis celui qui a kidnappé votre fils.

- Monstres, murmura Draper, visiblement épuisé. Ce n'est encore qu'un enfant, comment osez-vous !

- Mr Draper, je n'ai aucune raison de faire du mal à votre fils et pour être tout à fait franc avec vous sa vie ne m'intéresse pas. Je n'aime pas perdre mon temps, ce qui signifie également que tuer des gens sans que cela m'apporte quelque chose ne fait pas partie de mes priorités.

Mello se tut un instant pour observer Draper passer une main sur sa moustache, essuyant la sueur qui bordait ses lèvres.

- Que voulez-vous de moi ? demanda Draper, tentant de prendre une voix déterminée.

- Très bien, Mr Draper, sourit Mello, satisfait. Ce que je vais vous demander est très simple, et ne comportera aucun risque. Je veux que vous fassiez votre boulot, c'est-à-dire piloter un avion.

- Êtes-vous des terroristes ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Draper.

Mello dut se mordre la lèvre pour se retenir de rire.

- Non, Mr Draper. Nous sommes juste ambitieux. Je veux que vous soyez aux commandes d'un avion, dont je vais vous donner les coordonnées exactes. A tel jour, telle heure, vous piloterez cet avion et la seule chose que je vous demande est de simplement faire un détour.

Draper cligna des yeux, secoua la tête lentement comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Un… détour ?

- Oui, juste un petit détour. Vous déposerez l'avion à un endroit, puis vous repartirez. Ce sera votre unique rôle dans mon plan. Après quoi, vous n'entendrez plus parler de nous et votre enfant sera libéré. Sans oublier un petit extra pour votre travail.

Mello vit Draper relever la tête, se redresser légèrement. Il n'avait pas eu tort de s'intéresser à Ken Draper. Ce commandant, très respecté, était néanmoins d'une cupidité telle que malgré toute son intégrité de pilote, il ne pouvait totalement refuser de l'argent facile.

- Dès l'instant où vous aurez fait le détour, l'argent sera transféré. Que dites-vous de… trois millions ? proposa Mello d'une voix faussement désinvolte. Un acte sans conséquence pour des hommes d'affaire ambitieux ne devrait pas vous poser trop de problème, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ai-je le choix ? répliqua faiblement Draper, appuyant une de ses paumes contre son front.

Mello ne répondit pas.

- Très bien, je le ferai. Je le ferai pour mon fils, ajouta-t-il plus fermement.

Mello, pris d'une nervosité subite, contre-effet de son altercation avec Javier, passa une main sur son genou pour y planter ses ongles. Le léger picotement le débarrassa du haut-le-cœur qui le submergeait.

- Pour votre fils, répéta-t-il avant d'appuyer une dernière fois sur le bouton.

* * *

Extrait de _Au-delà du cérébral_ (p.45) :

Les enfants-génies ne sont pas des êtres supérieurs. L'intelligence, la surintelligence, si je puis me permettre ce néologisme, n'entrent pas dans des normes, car il n'existe pas une véritable norme dans le domaine de l'intelligence. Ces normes sont posées par une population donnée. Un homme peut être considéré comme stupide, car son Quotient Intellectuel, si on le compare à une norme, est trop bas ; un homme peut être considéré comme un génie si ce même QI est supérieur à une norme. Les enfants-génies font partie de cette deuxième catégorie.

Toutefois, ne faudrait-il pas dire que les enfants-génies, au lieu d'être d'une intelligence supérieure, ont une intelligence différente ? Faut-il rendre supérieure une intelligence qui ne correspond finalement pas aux normes d'une société ?

* * *

Near ne savait pas exactement quand avaient commencé les tremblements de sa main droite. Ils étaient arrivés doucement, si lentement que Near n'avait pas compris aussitôt. Il lui était déjà arrivé d'avoir les mains tremblantes, de brefs spasmes de fatigue quand il ne parvenait plus à jouer convenablement avec ses jeux. Cependant, un jour, alors qu'il était de train de faire la maquette grandeur nature d'un pistolet-mitrailleur –une envie qui lui passa aussi brusquement qu'elle était apparue-, tout en tenant une pince pour enfin poser une pièce minuscule, sa main fut parcourue d'un violent tremblement, sûrement l'un des plus violents qu'il eut jamais connus et sous la surprise, il fit un grand mouvement, rejetant la pince qui tomba sur le sol en un cliquetis métallique. Ses agents levèrent les yeux de leur travail, surpris par le bruit, mais n'ayant rien vu retournèrent à leur tâche.

Personne ne vit alors le choc qui se peignit sur le visage de Near, une expression qu'il ne put tout à fait maîtriser. Stupéfait par ce qu'il venait de faire, il se baissa pour ramasser la pince, la tenant dans la paume de sa main droite. Brusquement, ses doigts s'agitèrent en un bref spasme et Near, inconsciemment, laissa échapper une exhalation sonore. Lidner releva les yeux, incapable de cacher sa curiosité.

- Un problème, Near ? osa-t-elle finalement demander.

Near eut l'impression que la température du QG avait subitement chuté d'une dizaine de degrés. Il sentit ses mains se glacer et une douleur s'épanouit sourdement dans sa poitrine, comme si on venait lui comprimer la cage thoracique. Quand il répondit, sa voix lui parut comme étouffée dans du coton.

- J'ai fait tomber une de mes pièces par terre. Ne vous souciez pas de ça.

Cet épisode apparemment banal s'était produit un ou deux mois peut-être après la création du SPK. Near, avant ce moment, n'avait aucun souvenir d'un quelconque tremblement de ses mains qui n'était pas relié à de la fatigue ou du stress. Néanmoins, lorsqu'il éprouvait une nouvelle fois ces tremblements, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que la cause était peut-être plus grave qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer.

Ainsi, au moment où par son casque il entendit clairement le sous-directeur leur avouer l'enlèvement du directeur et enfin l'existence véridique du cahier, Near comprit que la suite des évènements n'allait pas être réjouissante. Tenant une mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts, il perçut le frémissement s'emparant de son poignet jusqu'à ses phalanges. Il lui sembla alors respirer l'odeur à peine perceptible de son enfance, cette odeur reliée aux soupçons et son visage se ferma dans une expression d'apparente indifférence.

Un espion au SPK. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'en s'était jamais douté, mais il reconnaissait que les informations circulaient avec une rapidité surprenante. Qui pouvait donc s'emparer aussi prestement du cahier ?

Une émotion trouble naquit en lui et il retint un sourire. De nouveau ses soupçons refirent surface.

« Une possibilité que je ne peux écarter pour l'instant. »

Il se leva après avoir donné ses instructions, abandonnant sa nouvelle pyramide de cartes pour traverser le SPK et accéder à la seule pièce dans laquelle ses agents ne pouvaient entrer : sa chambre.

Il sentit une fatigue brute lui tomber sur les épaules. Il ouvrit la porte, n'alluma pas la lumière et aperçut sur le mur en face de lui son ombre, petite, distordue, cette fameuse ombre qui même lorsqu'il s'efforçait de prendre une autre position lui rappelait la silhouette accroupie de L. Après près de quatre ans, malgré un semblant d'espoir, il ne vit jamais dans son ombre la silhouette de Mello.

Il s'avança jusqu'à son lit, s'accroupit et tendit les bras pour attraper le carton qu'il n'avait plus touché depuis des mois. La poussière lui colla aux doigts, et silencieux, il frotta ses mains pour s'en débarrasser. Pendant un long moment il resta immobile, hésitant encore à ouvrir le carton puis la tête pleine d'une douleur sourde, il finit par prendre entre ses pouces le bord et le souleva.

- Le seul, chuchota-t-il.

Near eut comme une saveur acide dans la bouche.

* * *

Extrait de _Kira ou le fantasme du monde de verre_ (p.53) :

Nous nous retrouvons, avec l'ère de Kira, dans une situation qui n'est pas sans rappeler celle de la vente des pardons il y a plusieurs siècles. Je ne compte plus le nombre d'ouvrages, d'articles sur la puissance de Kira et de sa justice, et l'approbation de plus en plus active de ses partisans.

Nous vivons à une époque où il n'est plus nécessaire de cacher notre joie de voir des criminels se faire tuer d'une façon « propre » par un être dont nous ne connaissons rien. Désormais, le simple fait d'être contre Kira est une révolte, une rébellion contre ce qui devient une institution, une réalité acceptée. Lorsque je regarde les émissions japonaises –car il semblerait que la source de puissance de Kira se trouve au Japon-, je ne peux m'empêcher de faire une comparaison tristement sinistre à l'œuvre de George Orwell, 1984. Je retrouve dans cette fiction la crainte de commettre le crime de double-pensée, une crainte tacite qui pousse ceux qui craignent Kira et le détestent à bloquer toute idée nuisible à son égard.

Nous nous obligeons, de notre propre volonté, à nous incliner face à une puissance arrogante. Un monarque gagne plus à être craint qu'aimé et Kira en nous poussant à taire notre colère et à exprimer notre gratitude d'être vivant parvient à étendre résolument son pouvoir sur le monde.

* * *

L l'avait toujours dit à Mello : peu importe qu'un plan se voit modifié par des incidents internes ou externes, le plus important est de le suivre en prenant en compte les modifications générées. Être pragmatique était la clé de tout succès. Mello avait gardé en mémoire chaque parole, chaque conseil du détective pour les appliquer, les tester, et se sentir fier de tout ce qu'il avait appris à ses côtés.

Le « suicide » de Takimura ne le gêna pas. Enfin, pas suffisamment pour voir son plan changer drastiquement de route. L'objectif demeurait le même. Sitôt qu'il fut mis au courant de la mort du directeur, il décida d'enlever la fille du sous-directeur et réalisa après coup que des deux choix qui s'étaient offerts à lui pour le premier enlèvement celui de Sayu Yagami s'avérait être le plus pertinent. D'une certaine façon, Kira –si on croyait à l'hypothèse que Kira avait tué Takimura, une hypothèse que Mello gardait précieusement en tête- lui avait facilité la tâche. L'ironie de la situation le fit sourire lorsqu'il exécuta son plan.

Tout se passa comme il l'avait prévu. Il envoya une équipe retrouver le cahier et décida, après avoir lu attentivement chaque règle, de le donner à Jack. L'homme au visage émacié fit une grimace mais obéit. A chaque fois que Mello le regardait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de non pas voir l'homme en lui-même mais les flux de cocaïne qui lui traversaient le corps. Jack avait décidé de concilier l'utile à l'agréable en entrant dans la Mafia.

Le cahier, lorsqu'il le tint pour la première fois, ne lui fit pas une forte impression. Ce n'était qu'un cahier banal, à la couverture noire un peu abîmée, et aux pages légèrement jaunies. L'odeur n'était pas étrange, juste un peu sèche, comme si l'objet avait longtemps été gardé dans un endroit plein de poussière ou de cendre, Mello ne parvenait pas à se décider sur ce point. Cependant, le potentiel était là. C'était une puissance inconnue, hors-normes, prouvée par les nombreuses pages couvertes de noms. Il y avait une profonde énergie qui émanait du cahier sitôt que l'on y croyait.

Contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu croire, ce ne fut pas Mello qui écrivit les noms. Il demanda à plusieurs hommes de main de le faire, et offrit le droit à Ross d'écrire le tout premier nom, celui de Ken Draper, dès que l'opération fut accomplie. Mello ne répugnait plus à éliminer ceux qui ne lui étaient inutiles, toutefois il y avait encore en lui une voix, légère, un peu grave, qui ressemblait à celle de L. Obtenir ce que le plus grand détective du monde n'avait peut-être pas réussi à avoir, ou était mort pour cela, valait à ses yeux toutes les victoires du monde. Ce n'était pas tant l'action d'écrire un nom dans le cahier que de le posséder qui comptait réellement pour lui.

La puissance du cahier était effrayante, enivrante. Mello se retrouva en l'espace de quelques jours en possession d'une arme qu'il ne maîtrisait pas totalement. Il retrouva, en touchant le cahier, sa force d'antan, si naturelle lorsqu'il était encore à la Wammy's House. Il revoyait le visage d'un Near âgé de douze ans à l'expression impassible, et un sentiment brûlant de victoire envahissait tout son être. Peu à peu, l'image floue du corps allongé dans la salle commune s'estompa, se dissipa mais ne disparut pas complètement, perdue dans la joie sauvage que Mello brandissait comme un trophée.

L'arrivée du Shinigami ne le perturba pas. Il éprouva de la frayeur, de la curiosité –comment un être pareil pouvait bouger d'une telle façon sans que son corps se brise en deux ?- mais ne fut pas surpris. Le cahier n'était pas de ce monde, et d'après ce qu'il avait pu apprendre par le bureau d'enquête japonais, Kira n'était qu'un être humain comme les autres. Cette pensée le fit trembler de colère. L avait été tué par un homme bien réel, un homme répondant au nom de Kira et qui osait à présent se déclarer grand justicier alors qu'il n'était seulement qu'en possession d'un objet dépassant tout entendement.

- Mello, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? fit Ross alors que leur 4X4 aux vitres teintées se dirigeait à toute allure vers leur nouvelle base.

Mello eut un sourire amusé puis cassa entre ses deux un nouveau morceau de chocolat noir. Dans la nuit, il vit les lumières pourpres de Los Angeles, et il remarqua que bientôt ils traverseraient Hollywood Boulevard.

- Le président est mort, mais tué par qui, ça je n'en sais trop rien.

- Le commando a foiré, pas étonnant, ajouta Jack, assis à la place du mort.

- Peu importe, trancha Mello. Le président ne nous aurait sûrement servi à rien, même s'il ne s'était pas suicidé. Il aurait peut-être envoyé une nouvelle troupe, ou aurait utilisé une autre stratégie, peut-être même de L. Ce L est d'une nullité…, ajouta-t-il en se renfrognant.

Il y eut un bref silence.

- Javier a le nez encore enflé, fit brusquement remarquer Ross à Mello.

Mello ricana.

- Tu veux que je m'occupe de lui ? proposa Ross, hilare.

- Pas la peine, je pense qu'il a compris.

Ross rit doucement.

- Je sais pas si tu veux continuer les recherches, lança-t-il d'une voix neutre. On a trouvé quelques trucs.

Mello ne répondit pas.

- Comme tu veux, soupira Ross avant de sortir de sa poche un paquet de cigarettes.

* * *

Extrait de _L'ombre L_ (p.30) :

L'apparition de L en février a chamboulé de nombreuses conventions dans l'univers si restreint des détectives, et plus généralement dans celui de la justice. En effet, contrairement aux règles de chaque détective qui accepte l'affaire qu'on lui propose, L ne choisit que les enquêtes qui l'intéressent. Il ne faut pas voir dans les méthodes de L un égoïsme total mais une volonté propre aux enfants-génies qui est le désir d'une expérience à la hauteur de leurs capacités naturelles.

Nous sommes tous de nature compétitive ; étant des êtres vivant en société, nous désirons faire nos preuves et nous constituer une place qui serait capable de nous instaurer en tant qu'êtres dominants. Les quelques exceptions confirment cette vérité : nous voulons dominer.

L n'échappe pas à cette règle, mais sa volonté de dominer est brutale, visible, revendiquée. Or, dans le monde des détectives, ce désir d'ascension demeure secret, présent certes mais inavoué. La justice ne doit pas être entravée par ce genre de motivation. De là à conclure que L ne représente pas la justice des hommes mais une impulsion de sa justice personnelle, les éléments restent encore trop minces pour nous permettre une telle affirmation. La seule chose que nous pouvons dire pour l'instant est que les résultats de L sont excellents, alors qu'il n'existe publiquement que depuis quelques mois.

* * *

- Tu veux arrêter le tennis ? répéta Quillsh, très surpris.

L se contenta d'acquiescer, rangeant la raquette dans sa housse. Lorsqu'il se redressa, il soupira, sentant une douleur s'épanouir dans le bas de son dos et ses jambes. Dans son bureau, à la Wammy's House, il vit son trophée poser sur une étagère, juste au-dessus d'une collection d'articles de journaux mis en cadres. Tous racontaient la victoire impressionnante d'Alexandre Fischer, inconnu aujourd'hui champion junior de Wimbledon. Grâce à des relations importantes dans la presse, Quillsh avait fait en sorte qu'aucune photo de L ne puisse être publiée. Du jeune homme, il ne restait que les souvenirs des spectateurs et des joueurs adverses.

- Tu voulais pourtant continuer il n'y a pas si longtemps, rappela Quillsh d'une voix très douce, cachant toute déception.

L le dévisagea un moment avant de secouer la tête. Il gardait la raquette en main, d'un contact léger, comme s'il ne rendait pas compte qu'il la tenait vraiment.

- Tu aimais en faire, ajouta Quillsh du bout des lèvres.

- J'aime toujours ça, avoua L, la tête baissée vers la raquette. J'aime toujours ça seulement…

Quillsh le regarda et quelque chose dans son expression changea subtilement.

- Que t'a dit Peter ?

- Rien du tout.

- L… Ne me mens pas. Tu sais bien que tu mens très mal avec moi, fit Quillsh en souriant.

L soupira et brusquement, il lança la raquette sur le fauteuil où il avait l'habitude de boire et manger, ce même fauteuil où il discutait avec A, plongé dans une douce sensation de confiance un peu frêle.

- Il ne m'a rien dit, Quillsh. Rien que je ne sache déjà.

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'inventeur et ce dernier éprouva une curieuse émotion, vieille, douloureuse et eut l'impression de se retrouver dans cette petite chambre plongée dans la pénombre où il avait vu L, si petit contre le mur, attendant le jeu.

- Le tennis est amusant, murmura L, observant à présent son trophée. Mais…

Il porta son pouce à la bouche et Quillsh vit ses dents mordre si fort que la peau devint blanche.

- Ce n'est intéressant que si je joue contre quelqu'un aussi fort que moi. Peut-être plus fort encore.

Il eut un léger sourire.

- Ce jour-là, peut-être que le tennis me paraîtra vraiment amusant.

Sa voix semblait dire qu'il ne croyait pas à ce qu'il disait. Pourtant, ni lui ni Quillsh ne pouvaient se douter que dix ans plus tard ce match de tennis aurait lieu et que L trouverait enfin cet adversaire qu'il avait tant espéré connaître.

* * *

La douleur physique.

Mello la connut pour la première fois lorsqu'il appuya sur le détonateur. Tout autour de lui se mit à ralentir, et il sut que ce n'était qu'un effet d'optique, la seule explication étant que son cerveau était de train de réfléchir à une telle vitesse que son environnement ne suivait plus ce rythme effréné. Il vit tout, image par image, et ressentit tout à la fois en un pic de douleur.

Et cette douleur était intolérable.

Il observa les flammes s'épanouissant lentement dans l'air, et les brefs éclats de fumée noire qui aveuglèrent le commando. Le souffle de l'explosion l'effleura, mais ce simple effleurement le propulsa, et il se sentit tomber contre quelque chose de brûlant. Il se releva, son masque déchiré collant sa peau comme de la lave en fusion et il se remit à courir en aveugle, se dirigeant vers la sortie qu'il avait aperçue lors de son arrivée dans la nouvelle base. Loin derrière lui, il entendit les râles de surprise puis de souffrance du commando.

Il sauta pour atterrir au rez-de-chaussée mais ce fut qu'en retombant sur le flanc qu'il réalisa qu'il venait de sauter plus de quatre mètres de hauteur. Il perçut une douleur effroyable et quand il se mit à inspirer, il entendit comme un sifflement. Il gémit sourdement mais le corps submergé par l'adrénaline, l'esprit obnubilé par la survie, il se redressa, une main pressée contre son flanc.

Il s'écroula lorsqu'il se sentit en sûreté et il s'évanouit pendant un temps qui lui parut si long qu'il crut un instant mourir.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se reprit conscience qu'il réalisa ce qu'était la vraie douleur. Ce n'était pas celle des coupures de son enfance, ce n'était pas les bleus de ses précédentes bagarres, ce n'était pas cette douleur quotidienne, légère, distante. Pour la première fois de sa vie il découvrit une douleur physique égale à la douleur qu'il avait éprouvée à la mort de L.

Atroce, humiliante, à rendre fou. Il hurla dans sa tête, puis étouffa le début de cri qui le submergeait en mordant son poing, et quand il se mit à respirer plus fort, secoué par des sanglots sans larmes, il entendit de nouveau le sifflement, et son flanc le brûla d'une nouvelle douleur.

Tout et rien à la fois.

_Tu iras droit dans le mur, alors._

- Va te faire foutre, Near, grogna-t-il, ne sentant plus une partie de son visage mais il sut qu'il souriait malgré lui, les membres tremblants, brûlants sous la douleur. Va te faire foutre.

Il se releva, les bras tendus, et dans l'ombre, crut discerner la silhouette de L. La silhouette de L qui ne disait mot, une seule image qui ne voulait rien dire, et Mello, un goût de sang dans la bouche, gémit une nouvelle fois.

Il ne pouvait pas mourir, pas maintenant. S'il mourrait maintenant, tout serait fini, et L ne serait pas vengé. Rien ne pourrait être accompli. Mello ne pouvait pas compter sur Near pour le moment, car Near n'était pas lui, et jamais Near ne pourrait comprendre.

« J'en ai pas fini, L. J'en ai pas fini. »

Les perles chaudes de son bijou lui brûlèrent le cou et la douleur, cette douleur intolérable, devint une nouvelle partie de lui. Il fallait maintenant qu'il parte, reprenne tout depuis le début. Peu importait. Il était en vie.

D'abord New York. Et après, Chicago.

Il avait quelqu'un à retrouver.

**A suivre…**


	11. Troisième Partie, ChapII Stratégie, Pt2

Bonjour à tous ! Voici le deuxième acte du chapitre intitulé Stratégie. C'est un chapitre très particulier pour la suite de l'histoire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Cet acte marque la fin de l'avant-dernier chapitre, il ne manque plus que le chapitre final et l'épilogue. Par rapport à ce dernier chapitre, je ne sais pas encore si je le ferai en deux parties comme les précédents, ou bien un tout plutôt conséquent. Je ne sais d'ailleurs pas quand je vais le faire, peut-être dans une semaine, trois mois, voire plus longtemps. Profitez donc de ce chapitre en attendant.

Pour ce deuxième chapitre, quelques petits points :

_1. Un chapitre extrêmement long, plus long encore que celui sur l'ascension de Mello. Je me suis demandée s'il fallait que je coupe certaines scènes, ou bien même que je coupe le chapitre en deux mais j'ai finalement décidé que non. Je suis désolée si le chapitre vous paraît indigeste au premier abord, mais il s'agit d'un tout que je ne peux pas tronquer._

_2. Je me suis permise dans ce chapitre de prendre quelques risques, tout cela par rapport à ma vision personnelle de l'histoire. Je ferai bientôt un post sur la page livejournal de cette fanfiction pour donner une petite explication sur mes choix. Si vous n'aimez pas, tant pis._

_3. Et enfin, j'espère avoir écrit des personnages assez IC._

Enfin, n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions sur mon compte Formspring, que vous pourrez trouver sur mon profile. Je vous répondrai le plus rapidement possible.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

_**LES ENFANTS DE LA RAISON**_

- Je t'ai dit de descendre de cette putain de voiture.

Il se contenta de sourire effrontément. Il entendit, à quelques mètres de là, la portière de la voiture claquer, des bruits de pas jusqu'à son coffre.

- Pas la peine d'être aussi grossier.

- T'as encore quelque chose à dire ? Tu ferais mieux de la boucler.

- Je pourrais dire la même chose pour vous. La vache, vous en tenez une de sacrée biture ! Je savais pas qu'il fallait être un ivrogne pour devenir flic. C'est une option obligatoire pour l'examen d'entrée ?

-… Okay, descends. DESCENDS MAINTENANT.

- Hey, Jeff, dit sèchement le second policier qui était sorti de la voiture. Vas-y doucement. Tu vois bien qu'il attend que ça, ce merdeux.

Son sourire se figea quand il tendit sa carte d'identité.

- Peter Richardson, hein ? dit narquoisement le policier. Tu crois vraiment que je vais gober ça ?

- Avec toutes les bières dans le bide, j'pense que vous pouvez plus gober quoi que ce soit.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se reculer. Une main l'empoigna par le col de son manteau et le tira par la vitre ouverte. Il sentit distinctement sa cage thoracique être compressée contre la portière et le souffle court, il ne bougea plus. Le policier le considéra avec un dégoût incommensurable. Son haleine empestait la bière bon marché.

- Nick, dit-il à son collègue. Tu surveilles. J'pense qu'il a besoin d'une leçon.

- Arrête, Jeff, rétorqua Nick et sa voix ne semblait déjà plus très assurée.

- Si ça se voit pas tout de suite, c'est pas grave. Tu diras que t'es tombé dans les escaliers, hein, Peter Richardson, dit-il en détachant chaque syllabe du nom, lui en faisant ainsi perdre son sens premier.

Il avait un goût de fer dans la bouche mais resta silencieux. Le policier le relâcha mais ouvrit la portière, lui intimant de descendre.

- Jeff, appela plus faiblement Nick.

- Ferme-la, Nick. T'as jamais eu les couilles de toute façon, ajouta-t-il à voix basse. Va fouiller son coffre, il nous cache quelque chose.

Il fixa le policier, ses poings serrés et enfin la matraque, bien accrochée à sa ceinture. Le badge brillait faiblement sur son uniforme, une lueur blafarde des quelques réverbères autour d'eux. Il sut que son sang serait aussi blafard, aussi brillant sur le sol que ce badge qui annonçait en lettres bleues « TRAVAIL, PROTECTION, COMMUNAUTE ». Il entendit Nick forcer le coffre –il n'avait pas pensé à demander les clés, ce qui montrait bien le niveau-, puis son exhalation sonore de surprise.

- Hey, Jeff, je les ai trouvées !

Le sourire de Jeff s'étira sur son visage flasque et transpirant.

- Alors, c'était toi qui les avais ?

- Je vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

- Petit con.

Comme il s'y attendait, la matraque passa de la ceinture à ses côtes. Ce fut rapide, pas très puissant mais cela suffit pour qu'il titube, la respiration coupée, crispant ses bras sur la zone de douleur.

- Connard ! lâcha-t-il dans un grondement.

- T'as dit quoi là ?

- Va te faire foutre, connard de flic !

La matraque le frappa à la mâchoire. Son corps, emporté par l'impact, se rattrapa à la dernière seconde au capot de la voiture –chaud, le moteur était encore en marche, se rappela-t-il-. Hébété, il considéra le sang qui coulait de sa bouche, parsemant le gris de la voiture d'éclats rouges blafards. Il lui semblait qu'une dent ne tenait plus très bien –une molaire ? et sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, il eut peur de l'avaler par mégarde.

- Putain, Jeff, on avait dit pas le visage ! rétorqua violemment Nick. Tu veux que ça nous retombe sur la gueule ou quoi ?

- Il s'en est pris à un représentant de la loi. J'ai le droit. Debout, sac à merde. On t'emmène au poste, on a largement de quoi te boucler.

Il se releva, les bras tremblants. Le goût du fer était si fort dans sa bouche qu'il n'arriva pas à déglutir et toute sa mâchoire était engourdie. Il ne parvint même pas à cracher. Le policier lui braqua la lampe torche en plein sur ses yeux et cette fois-ci, il sourit malgré lui.

- J'ai les yeux sensibles, bouge ça de ma vue.

Jeff eut un sourire tandis que le plaquant une nouvelle fois le ventre contre le capot, il sortait les menottes qui cliquetèrent dans le silence.

- T'inquiète, tu seras plus gêné par la lumière avant un bon moment.

_**CHAPITRE II**_

_**STRATEGIE**_

_**Acte II**_

[Retrouvailles. Cerf.]

_12 Novembre 2009, Etats-Unis, Comté de New York, New York City_

Lorsque Mello reprit connaissance, il avait deux phrases en tête : _Ce qui se détache est toujours proche_, et _J'apprends en allant où je dois aller_. Impossible pour lui de se rappeler où il l'avait entendu. Ou peut-être que si, finalement. Peu à peu, remontant à la surface de la conscience, et malheureusement de la douleur, il se souvint dans une brume qu'il s'agissait d'un poème qu'il avait dû apprendre lorsqu'il avait dix ans. L'intitulé du cours était Littérature américaine du XXe siècle. Il se revoyait debout, en train de faire son exposé sur cet auteur et à partir de là, il n'y avait plus rien que le noir, juste sa voix qui commençait à s'éteindre sur les premiers mots.

« Comment il s'appelait, déjà ? »

Théodore… quelque chose. Et pas la moindre idée des vers restants. Ce n'était pas très important mais ce bout de noir dans sa tête était aussi désagréable que l'oubli d'un fait capital. Les vers dont il s'était souvenu à son réveil étaient étrangement proches, presque les termes mêmes qui caractérisaient son état actuel.

Douleur, humiliation, néant.

L'orgueil précède la chute, disait-on. Mello venait de goûter amèrement à l'expérience. Ross l'aurait dit autrement : « La vie, c'est comme une pute. Si tu veux que ce soit le Paradis, faut aligner les biftons. » Dommage pour lui, l'argent ne l'avait pas protégé de Kira. Il ne devait rien rester de son corps à présent, emporté par l'explosion du QG. Les hautes-sphères devaient se battre pour déterminer qui serait le nouveau chef de la Mafia. D'autres gangs avaient attendu leur tour, et Mello sentait déjà l'odeur du sang de tous les complots. Personne n'avait survécu et surtout personne ne savait qu'il était responsable de l'explosion. De toute façon, Kira avait tué pratiquement tout le monde. Jamais on ne s'en prendrait à Mello.

Il grogna, tenta de se relever. Il avait perdu toute notion de temps et d'espace. Combien d'heure avaient passé depuis l'explosion ?

« C'est comme renaître », pensa-t-il vaguement, fouillant sa veste à la recherche de ses pilules.

Tandis que les ténèbres recommençaient à envahir son champ de vision, Mello, entendant dans sa tête sa propre voix annonçant son exposé sur ce Théodore, était conscient de deux choses. Premièrement, qu'il était encore à la fois surpris et émerveillé d'être en vie. Deuxièmement, qu'il était accro au Codeis.

Les pilules étaient d'un rouge cuivre, légèrement ovales comme des ongles parfaitement manucurés et coupés, au goût si amer que Mello avait soif sitôt qu'il les avait ingurgitées. La langue sèche, lourde dans sa bouche comme s'il s'agissait d'un cadavre d'animal, les lèvres craquelées par le manque d'eau, Mello reposa la tête contre l'appui, attendant que la douleur s'estompe. La codéine, rapidement, dissimula derrière une couche artificielle mais ô combien délicieuse de sensation chaude d'apaisement les tiraillements de la peau brûlée et blessée. Mello ne sentit plus son visage mais la soif le terrassa une nouvelle fois. Il n'avait pas d'eau à portée de main mais cela ne le dérangeait plus.

Ses paupières battirent faiblement, et il se revit sur l'estrade, sa feuille d'exposé à la main. Il lui sembla discerner au fond de la classe la silhouette de L, en train de sourire. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, jamais L ne l'avait observé en classe, mais que ce rêve était agréable. Il se reprit au moment où il se sentit perdre pieds avec la réalité. Lentement, il se remit debout, considérant ses mains tremblantes, ses vêtements déchirés. Il devait empester, et son haleine dégageait cette effluve amère du Codeis, mais ce n'était pas grave. Il était protégé par cette sphère de plénitude absolue que n'importe quel drogué expérimente après avoir planté l'aiguille dans la veine. La codéine était puissante, mais malheureusement –ou heureusement, Mello ne voyait plus très bien les limites-, ses effets étaient si forts qu'elle rendait très vite dépendant. Mello, en quelques heures, avait ingurgité une telle quantité qu'il s'était évanoui dans une vague d'apaisement si brusque et violente qu'il refusa après coup de s'en éloigner complètement.

Le Codeis n'était pas un produit que l'on pouvait obtenir partout. Crée aux Etats-Unis, il avait tenté de détrôner l'Atasol mais il était finalement décrété trop dangereux. S'en procurer était difficile mais pas impossible.

Mello secoua le flacon. Il en avait pris quatre pour tenir le coup jusqu'à New York. La limite maximum était deux pilules toutes les cinq heures. Alors que c'était la fin d'après-midi, Mello en avait déjà ingurgité près de dix. Il avait tellement soif que lorsqu'il voulut rire, il émit un son grave, brisé, comme si sa gorge était tapissée de rouille.

Une partie de lui-même, une partie encore jeune, sans blessure, cet autre lui-même de dix ans le regardait avec un mélange de dégoût et de déception. Le L de son rêve, celui qui venait le rejoindre dans sa chambre et qui souriait au fond de la salle de classe, ne disait rien mais son regard si noir, si vide, était comme une insulte. Mello se dégoûtait lui-même pour sa dépendance au Codeis, pour sa jambe droite au genou tellement engourdi et douloureux qu'il se retrouvait à boiter à chaque pas. Il se dégoûtait et pourtant s'aimait encore un peu. Il avait survécu là où un autre aurait déjà baissé les bras, se serait suicidé confronté à l'échec. Quatre ans pour se bâtir un empire, et une nuit pour le détruire. Mello était vivant. Accro à un médicament interdit à la vente, brisé de partout, mais il était vivant. Cela lui suffisait.

_J'apprends en allant où je dois aller._

Il lui restait encore quelques atouts. L'esprit ravagé par le Codeis, détruit par la codéine et qui se reconstruisait paradoxalement grâce à elle, Mello serra ses doigts sur la croix qui avait réussi à rester intacte dans l'explosion. Dieu ne ferait rien pour lui dans cette situation.

Une seule personne en était capable.

* * *

- … 456213324862...

Near leva les yeux de son découpage. Tendant la paire de ciseaux à la lumière crue du SPK, il vérifia qu'il ne restait rien sur les lames avant de reprendre une autre feuille –bleue cette fois-ci-. Ses mains ne tremblèrent pas et le crissement des ciseaux fut une nouvelle fois interrompu par le son de sa propre voix.

- 667…45681321….32222578987533…

Il entendit plus qu'il ne vit Giovanni faire un mouvement, comme s'il levait les yeux de son travail pour observer son supérieur. Il n'y tint pas compte, continuant de découper les éléments de couleurs pour son puzzle. Après avoir fini tous les puzzles que Rester lui avait acheté une semaine auparavant, il avait décidé de créer lui-même un puzzle en 3D. Tout en maniant le polygone qui cachait d'autres facettes intérieures –un puzzle à deux niveaux-, il ferma les yeux.

Il n'avait plus besoin du dossier de L. Il avait mémorisé toutes les feuilles, chaque chiffre, pour comprendre où avait voulu en venir L. Le visage du détective lui revint en mémoire et il éprouva une sorte d'aigreur à l'estomac. Ses mains qu'il avait réussies à contrôler pendant plus de deux heures eurent un bref spasme, signe extérieur de sa colère.

_Tu me détestes, c'est ça, hein ?_

Le dossier n'était plus l'Héritage. C'était un défi ultime. Bien que Near eût toujours su que L le choisirait, il savait également qu'en étant choisi par L, il devenait un rival. Cependant, tout en murmurant le reste de la troisième feuille, Near vit qu'en dessous de la rivalité apparente, il y avait de la moquerie. Aurait-il fait la même chose à Mello ?

« Non », songea-t-il, le visage assombri par une expression froide de réflexion intense. « Je ne suis pas Mello. »

Tant mieux, faillit-il dire.

- 45488963112… 123555893…

Le nouveau L n'avait toujours rien déclaré depuis l'explosion du QG. Near savait pourtant que Mello était vivant. Le silence de l'imposteur en était une preuve suffisante. Near était soulagé bien qu'il n'en montrait rien à ses agents. Le soulagement était d'ailleurs une émotion que Near n'aurait guère cru éprouver par rapport à Mello. Toute émotion autre de celles qu'il éprouvait habituellement –mélange compact, tassé d'émotions qui étaient aussi fortes et insipides ensemble que séparées des unes des autres- le rendait nerveux et surpris à la fois. Mello était vivant, c'était le principal. Il était une précieuse source d'informations sur Kira, même si Near devinait que Mello n'allait pas lui en faire part. Mello avait beau avoir perdu le cahier, il était en vie et avait une longueur d'avance. Minuscule longueur d'avance que lui accordait Near.

- Lidner, connectez-moi à L, je vous prie.

La jeune femme s'exécuta.

La conversation ne dura pas très longtemps et Near ne gagna aucune information intéressante. Il sentit dans la voix du deuxième L une retenue toute particulière, agacée. Cela faisait déjà deux fois que Near l'appelait pour connaître en détail l'explosion du QG.

« Tu voulais partager les informations, L, et maintenant tu te tais. Kira a aidé le bureau d'enquête japonais… »

Toute la machine parfaitement huilée de Kira ne fonctionnait plus aussi bien qu'avant. Near prit la colle et en appliqua une ligne sur la bande de feuille qu'il venait de découper. A cet instant, les doigts de sa main droite tremblèrent et de la ligne apparut une zébrure. Near reposa les objets sur la table.

- 123352…, murmura-t-il, tentant de calmer sa respiration.

C'était une opération mathématique. Un défi unique et L l'observait sûrement depuis sa tombe. Le poème n'était qu'un leurre, une simple plaisanterie par rapport au détective lui-même, un poème que Near avait depuis longtemps traduit. Pourtant, même s'il n'avait aucun lien avec le dossier, la clé était là.

_La première chose qu'un homme attend est l'exécution,_

_La dernière dont les coûts lui seront réclamés._

« Le secret se trouve là », pensa-t-il.

Sur les milliers de chiffres dont il se souvenait, il y avait une réponse. Une unique réponse qui déterminerait l'Héritage de L. Conscient de cette immense difficulté, Near ferma les yeux, appuya ses doigts sur les bords de sa table et lentement plongea son esprit dans les dizaines et centaines de possibilités mathématiques qu'il détenait pour le moment.

* * *

L mentait.

C'était peut-être le propre de l'homme, pensait-il de temps en temps sans éprouver la moindre once de regret. Le mensonge était vital, le mensonge avait permis à des civilisations de se bâtir, des hommes politiques de monter au sommet et même que des guerres puissent enfin s'achever.

Il y avait dans le milieu des détectives l'étrange obligation de toujours dire la vérité. Pas celle des clients, ou même des affaires étudiées, mais la vérité du détective en tant qu'homme. Le détective était celui qui découvrait une vérité et qui par conséquent devait la refléter moralement. C'était stupide.

L avait menti à Kira lors de leur première confrontation à la télévision. L avait de nouveau menti au bureau d'enquête en leur avouant que c'était la première fois qu'il montrait son visage pour le besoin d'une affaire. Le mensonge était relativement minime, et n'avait causé aucun dommage, bien au contraire les enquêteurs s'étaient sentis particulièrement flattés grâce à l'action de L, et même s'ils n'avaient rien dit à ce sujet, L l'avait compris aussitôt.

Il y avait eu une autre fois, en 1999. L avait déjà une réputation solide, ponctuée par ses extravagances et ses exigences. Ce fut en juillet qu'il reçut une nouvelle particulièrement intéressante concernant un flux important de fraudes en Europe. Un escroc sévissait un peu partout, et élargissait son périmètre pour atteindre les Etats-Unis. Son mode opératoire était différent à chaque fois, et il était pratiquement impossible de le retrouver. Il changeait d'identité, de voix, et ne laissait aucune empreinte, aucune photo dans les lieux publics ou privés. Sur toutes les victimes que L avaient interrogées, 75% étaient des femmes fortunées, le reste étant des hommes d'affaire ambitieux, et vulnérables face aux promesses d'ascension sociale.

Finalement, L parvint à tendre un piège à l'escroc grâce au profile qu'il avait établi et ses relations avec des spécialistes de la fraude. A cette époque, l'homme se nommait Claudio Fersen. Un pseudonyme parmi d'autres. Ce ne fut que plus tard qu'il prit le nom d'Aiber.

L l'interrogea lui-même. Pas de caméra, ni de micro, juste lui et l'homme qui attendait dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Après trois jours, les policiers n'avaient toujours pas réussi à le faire avouer, et la seule manière d'y parvenir était de toute évidence de lui proposer un marché. L n'avait que faire de la justice à l'instant où il entra dans la pièce où Claudio Fersen patientait, mains jointes sur la table, un léger sourire machinal sur les lèvres.

Il lança sur la table les différents dossiers qu'il avait apportés avec lui. Le regard de Claudio était aussi agréable et franc que celui d'un homme invité à un gala et son corps était détendu, comme si la salle d'interrogatoire était ses appartements privés. Pourtant, lorsque L s'assit en face de lui, genoux repliés contre la poitrine, pieds nus se frottant l'un contre l'autre, il devina une méfiance aigüe dans les yeux bleus qui le scrutaient.

- Claudio Fersen, Josh West, Sebastian Blackwood… La liste est trop longue et je n'ai pas le temps, fit L en guise d'introduction.

Claudio Fersen n'eut qu'un mouvement de tête, comme s'il était trop poli pour ne serait-ce demander de quoi cette discussion s'agissait.

- Comment vous appelez-vous ? demanda L.

Pas de réponse.

- Comment vous appelez-vous ? répéta L.

Claudio Fersen ne le quittait pas des yeux.

- Comment vous appelez-vous ? fit brusquement L en russe.

Toujours aucune réaction. Pour être sûr, L répéta sa question en anglais, puis en espagnol, italien, allemand, chinois, japonais.

- Comment vous appelez-vous ? fit-il une nouvelle fois en français.

Claudio Fersen ne répondit pas.

- Très bien. Vous êtes doué, Mr Fersen. Vous êtes donc d'origine française.

Quelqu'un de plus nerveux aurait tressailli, écarquillé les yeux ou tout simplement bougé nerveusement sur sa chaise. Claudio Fersen, aussi imperturbable qu'au début de la conversation, se contenta de battre des paupières.

- Comment l'avez-vous deviné ?

« Il ne le nie pas », songea L, amusé.

- Vous avez beaucoup de sang-froid et un don pour les langues. Mais j'ai remarqué votre accent. Le français est une langue monotone, et il est très difficile de se débarrasser de cette particularité tonale. Ensuite, vos yeux vous ont trahi. Lorsque j'ai parlé en anglais, votre regard était très méfiant, même si vous parvenez à bien le cacher.

L eut un léger sourire.

- Mais en m'entendant parler français, vous vous êtes légèrement détendu. Vos épaules, dit-il en pointant son doigt sur Claudio qui ne bougea, ont eu un léger mouvement de décontraction. Vous vous êtes senti inconsciemment plus à l'aise en entendant votre langue maternelle. C'est une réaction naturelle. Continuons en français, si cela vous met à l'aise, reprit L en français. Comment vous appelez-vous ?

- Vous devez le savoir, intelligent comme vous êtes, rétorqua doucement Claudio Fersen.

- Je le sais. Il faut que je me présente d'abord ?

Claudio haussa les épaules.

- Peu importe. Thierry, concéda-t-il.

« Juste le prénom, hein ? C'est une demi-défaite que vous acceptez avec difficulté », pensa L, impassible.

- Très bien, Thierry. Vous êtes conscient de tous les chefs d'accusation, je suppose.

- Bien entendu.

L se sentit absurdement à la place d'un vendeur prêt à faire signer un contrat d'exclusivité à un client difficile. La sensation fut brève mais si vive que L considéra pendant un instant le visage impassible de l'escroc en face de lui. Mâchoires fortes, un nez aquilin qui donnait encore plus de caractère à son visage. Il n'était pas très beau mais L vit une habileté dans ses yeux bleu-noir, des yeux très vides mais capables de reproduire n'importe quelle émotion de façon crédible. Sa voix était grave, avec cet accent un peu plat typiquement français et L devina que c'était un de ses atouts pour séduire ses victimes. Un professionnel, sans aucun doute.

- Et d'après ce que j'ai compris, vous ne révèlerez aucune information tant que nous ne vous présenterons pas de marché vous convenant.

L s'arrêta un instant, mordit son pouce.

- Permettez-moi de le dire comme je le pense, Mr Fersen : votre désir est si stupide que je viens à me demander si tout cela n'est qu'un coup monté.

- Vraiment ? sourit Fersen.

Il semblait beaucoup s'amuser.

- Les choses sont telles que vous n'êtes pas en mesure de marchander. Vous avez volé plus de quinze millions à près d'une centaine de personnes, certaines si puissantes que lorsqu'elles apprendront votre identité, n'auront qu'à appeler un tueur à gage banal et vous tuer dès que ce sera l'occasion. C'est bien triste, de finir comme ça après avoir connu un tel éclat.

- Je ne comprends pas où vous voulez en venir, rétorqua Fersen.

Ce fut dit avec un tel culot que L en aurait presque ri.

- Vous comprenez parfaitement, Fersen, ou Blackwood, ou Morello –à cet instant les sourcils de Fersen de froncèrent mais L fit mine de n'avoir rien vu-. Vous ne cherchez pas un marché avec la police, vous en cherchez un avec moi.

Il y eut un bref silence et Fersen sourit.

- J'ai été plus fin par le passé.

- Il aurait été plus simple de me contacter tout de suite, fit L, nullement agacé par la situation.

- Vous ? Le grand détective L ? Vous dites incarner la justice.

L faillit rire mais ses yeux eurent comme un nouvel éclat que Fersen dut remarquer car il s'arrêta de parler.

- La justice… Je suis la Justice, c'est vrai. Je suis une Justice, je suis ma justice, Fersen, tout comme vous êtes votre propre justice. Ce que je dis aux télévisions n'est pas une vérité exacte et alors ?

- Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous dites ?

- Bien évidemment. C'est pour ça que cet entretien est strictement confidentiel et qu'il ne sera pas retranscrit pour les archives de la police, ajouta L d'un mince sourire sans signification particulière.

Il reprit les dossiers qu'il avait lancés sur la table et les tenant du bout des doigts les reclassa méthodiquement.

- Vous ferez de la prison, enfin… officiellement, je m'arrangerai pour que vous n'y alliez pas. En contrepartie, vous aurez un casier judiciaire et vous devrez me faire suivre toutes vos actions.

Fersen cligna des yeux.

- Toutes mes actions, répéta-t-il d'une voix plate.

- Vos diverses escroqueries, vos multiples fraudes. Vous pouvez continuer, mais à plusieurs conditions : que la somme totale que vous gagnez par an ne dépasse pas les dix millions et que j'en récupère une partie. Et je veux tous les carnets de contacts que vous possédez, tout ce qui a un lien avec vous.

Fersen eut un rire sans joie.

- Liberté conditionnelle en quelque sorte.

- Pas vraiment. Mais sitôt que j'aurai besoin de vous, en quoi que ce soit, vous viendrez aussitôt me rejoindre. Vous travaillerez pour moi dès que je vous le demanderai. C'est tout.

L apporta son pouce à ses lèvres, observant toujours Fersen.

- Ce n'est pas un piège. En toute honnêteté, c'est sûrement l'un des meilleurs marchés que vous pourrez avoir dans votre situation. Avec que j'ai réussi à obtenir sur vous, c'est la prison à perpétuité.

- Vous avez les mots qu'il faut pour convaincre, accorda Fersen.

- Vous êtes d'accord, alors ?

Fersen qui avait gardé les mains jointes sur la table en tendit une vers L.

- Je ne pourrai jamais m'arrêter, dit-il avec un accent de sincérité tel que le détective ne sut pas comment le prendre. Tant que je peux, je continue.

L ne lui serra pas la main mais ce fut tout comme.

Et Claudio Fersen devint Aiber.

* * *

Mello n'aurait pas cru un jour retourner à Hell's Kitchen. Jamais il n'aurait dû y retourner, même. Mais en voyant que ce lieu, plein de souvenirs, n'avait pas changé, il éprouva un soulagement indicible, comme s'il se retrouvait enfin chez lui. Wammy's House n'était plus sa maison, mais quelque part Hell's Kitchen avait gardé des traces de son passage.

Il passa une main sur son visage, grimaça. Il recommençait à avoir mal, mais il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de Codeis, sans compter qu'il était assoiffé. Dans le jour qui s'assombrissait, sa blessure n'était plus visible, dissimulée par l'ombre de la capuche. Les gens, d'ailleurs, ne s'intéressaient pas à lui. Il boitait et se comportait comme un drogué parmi tant d'autres. Le Video Café était sûrement rempli à cette heure-ci de touristes attendant le prochain dealer tenant caché dans la main un sachet d'héroïne. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas au Video Café que Mello se dirigeait. Ni même à Windermere.

Il trébucha mais la respiration sifflante, il traversa la route pour rejoindre l'endroit qu'il désirait. Il reconnut la couleur bleue des lieux, et, derrière la vitrine, les photos qu'il avait étudiées autrefois avec un mélange de curiosité et d'envie. Enfin, en grandes lettres rouges : « Ink to Ink », le nom du salon de tatouage brillait grâce aux quelques lignes de néons achetées pour attirer davantage de touristes. Il était dix-huit heures, mais en semaine, il n'y avait jamais beaucoup de monde. Tant mieux.

Il poussa la porte d'entrée. Le salon était mal éclairé mais lorsqu'il entra Mello sentit l'odeur de l'encre, de cigarettes et la musique lui parvint, quelque chose qui ressemblait à du métal. Il avait mal au dos.

Il vit, assis là où il réglait habituellement les tarifs de ses tatouages, le grand corps maigre de Cliff penché sur une large feuille remplie d'esquisses. Au bruit de la porte, il avait relevé les yeux et observait pensivement le nouveau venu.

- Salut, lança-t-il.

Mello rejeta sa capuche en arrière et brusquement Cliff se releva. Il s'était laissé pousser les cheveux, qu'il avait noirs, dissimulant les tatouages qu'on lui avait fait sur le crâne, mais ses joues étaient toujours aussi saillantes qu'autrefois.

- Bordel de…

- Il faut que je m'assoie, souffla Mello.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de prévoir la vague de fatigue qui lui retomba sur les épaules et le noir envahit soudain son champ de vision. Il chancela et ce ne fut seulement que parce que les bras de Cliff le rattrapèrent qu'il comprit qu'il s'était quasiment évanoui.

- Oh merde, Mello. Merde !

Il se sentit guider jusqu'au fauteuil sur lequel les clients s'asseyaient et les yeux fermés, se laissa enfin goûter au repos. Il perçut le corps de Cliff près de lui, s'agitant dans le salon. Il l'entendit retourner la pancarte, fermer la porte et revenir vers lui.

- Bordel, Mello, qu'est-ce…

Mello entendit l'inquiétude de Cliff, le ton discret et presque doux et ce fut ce qui le toucha le plus. Cliff avait été l'un des rares à ne pas le rendre méfiant, et épuisé, Mello le laissa le toucher. Ses longs doigts saisirent presque délicatement sa nuque, inclinant la tête pour contempler les dégâts.

- Comment tu…

- Longue histoire. Je peux pas… là…

Il avait la bouche sèche et Cliff se rendit compte de ses difficultés pour parler. Il revint très vite avec un verre d'eau que Mello but avidement et la sensation de la soif provoquée par le Codeis disparut.

- Il faut que je voie Tony, reprit Mello.

- Bien sûr. Je vais l'appeler tout de suite. Va falloir qu'on te ramène à Windermere.

- M'en fous, Cliff. Je veux juste…

Il sortit de la poche de son manteau le flacon de Codeis et le secoua faiblement. Il réalisa après coup qu'il effectuait exactement le même geste qu'un mendiant secouant son assiette pour attirer les passants et sentit ses joues brûler sous la vive humiliation et le dégoût qu'il éprouva vis-à-vis de lui-même.

Cliff prit le flacon, le regarda un long moment avant de lever les yeux vers Mello.

- Quand est-ce que tu as commencé à en prendre ?

- Dès le début.

Il ne parvenait pas à mentir à Cliff et n'en voyait pas l'utilité. La douleur remontait à la surface et il gémit faiblement, serrant les dents. La brûlure lui dévorait les joues.

- C'est ton premier flacon ?

- Non.

Le visage de Cliff se décomposa sous le choc.

- Nom de Dieu, Mello… Tu es en train de…

- Je le sais, répliqua Mello. Mais je ne peux pas, sans ça. Tant que je peux, je continue.

Il reprit le flacon, et prit deux pilules rouge cuivre.

- S'il te plaît, Cliff…

Cliff comprit avant qu'il ne finisse de parler et alla remplir le verre d'eau. Cette fois-ci, la sensation de soif fut extrêmement brève mais l'eau que Mello but tout en avalant le Codeis lui parut amère. Cliff le dévisageait avec inquiétude.

- Il faut s'occuper de ton visage. J'arrive même pas à voir si c'est infecté.

« On fera quoi, on m'amputera d'une oreille ? » songea férocement Mello, les yeux fermés, profitant de la vague d'apaisement qui faisait disparaître la douleur dans un néant temporaire.

Même l'idée de perdre une oreille, ou un œil, n'arrivait pas à l'angoisser. Le fait de frôler la mort avait l'effet bénéfique de dissiper toute peur superflue vis-à-vis d'incidents et de douleurs mineures. Tant qu'il pouvait marcher, réfléchir comme avant, tout allait pour lui.

« Surtout si j'ai du Codeis… Beaucoup, beaucoup de Codeis », ajouta une voix dans sa tête, une voix sèche, assoiffée par le médicament, la voix de cette partie de lui dépendante de l'analgésique.

Cliff se redressa, prit son téléphone portable dans une des poches de son jean. Mello crut voir la flamme dans son cou, ferma les yeux, ne se souciant plus de rien. Ses membres étaient lourds, s'enfonçant dans le fauteuil et cela ne l'aurait pas déplu d'y rester toute la nuit. Il avait juste envie de dormir, vraiment dormir, et pas seulement perdre connaissance pendant plusieurs heures.

Cliff revint le secouer.

- On va aller ailleurs. Tony nous attend au bar.

- Quel bar ? souffla Mello, sans ouvrir les yeux.

Il entendit le sourire dans la voix de Cliff.

- Il a ouvert un bar il y a un an. Là-bas, ce sera plus sûr et plus propre que Windermere. Il y a de quoi te soigner et tu pourras te reposer.

« Te reposer autant que tu veux », disait la voix de Cliff et Mello se sentit reconnaissant. Cela faisait d'ailleurs bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était senti redevable envers quelqu'un, et cette émotion lui donna la nausée. Il était maintenant si faible qu'il était reconnaissant, cela ne lui allait pas.

Il ouvrit enfin les yeux et avec raideur tenta de s'extraire du confort du fauteuil. Grâce au Codeis, la douleur était absente mais il se sentait tellement lent, tellement lourd qu'il croyait entendre son corps émettre des protestations grinçantes. Cliff tendit un bras, l'attrapa légèrement par l'épaule, un contact qui pouvait s'effacer sitôt que Mello en déciderait. Mello ne chercha pas à jouer aux durs.

-On va passer par derrière avec ma voiture. Tu tiens ?

- Ouais… ça va…

Il souffla dans une de ses paumes gantées et l'effluve amère du Codeis lui revint au visage. Une haleine de drogué.

Plongé dans une brume, Mello tendit les bras, s'assit aux côtés de Cliff. Il ferma les yeux et retomba dans un sommeil aussi bref que profond, ne se souciant même plus de faire attention aux rues de Hell's Kitchen. Le voyage dura un peu plus de dix minutes, et Cliff le réveilla dès leur arrivée, en le secouant doucement par l'épaule. L'odeur de la voiture était lourde, et Mello se sentit malade.

- Je peux descendre tout seul, dit-il avant même que Cliff ne lui pose la question.

C'était un petit bar, coincé entre un restaurant familial et une boutique de location de DVD. Sur la grande vitre un aigle tout de noir prenait son envol, ses serres effleurant l'annonce spéciale : « Offre spéciale pour les bikers : deux bières pour le prix d'une ». Et au-dessus des ailes déployées, « LE REPOS DES FRERES ».

Mello retint un sourire. C'était bien Tony d'avoir un bar pour les bikers. Un autocollant des Outlaws avait été posé sur la porte et Mello y appliqua la main quand il entra.

Debout derrière le comptoir, n'attendant pas de client, Tony, un mètre et quatre-vingts quinze centimètres, un anneau d'argent à l'oreille gauche et un veston en cuir sans manches aux écussons déchirés, regardait la télévision, fumant un cigare à l'odeur âcre qui fit remonter à la surface de l'esprit de Mello de brefs souvenirs, des images éparses d'un ventre brûlé, de visage ensanglanté par les coups de poings. Ce fut claquant, et étrangement réconfortant. En entendant Mello entrer, il prit une seconde de plus pour regarder un magnifique homerun par les Yankees avant de tourner la tête et sourire.

- De retour au bercail, gamin ?

- Tony…

L'ancien biker posa son cigare entamé dans un cendrier avant de s'approcher de Mello. Ses mains étaient toujours aussi grandes mais ne firent pas de geste brusque pour examiner en détail le visage blessé de l'adolescent.

- Tu t'es pas loupé, mon gars, dit-il en souriant toujours vaguement, et ses yeux d'un bleu pâle avaient cette lueur indescriptible qui autrefois mettait Mello mal à l'aise. Ca devait être magnifique. Dommage que j'ai raté ça.

Il haussa des larges épaules, se détourna pour aller chercher quelques verres derrière le comptoir.

- Cliff, tu veux quelque chose ?

- Une bière.

- Et toi, Mello ?

« Du Codeis », répondit automatiquement une voix désespérée dans sa tête.

- De l'eau, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

- Assis-toi là, fit Tony, pointant du doigt le large canapé au fond du bar, juste en dessous de la télévision.

- Comment tu vas faire pour tes clients ? demanda Cliff, s'asseyant au comptoir, prenant la bière que Tony lui tendait.

- Bah, je vais foutre une excuse bidon. De toute façon, ils comprendront.

Mello sentit ses yeux se fermer à nouveau. La télévision le berçait presque, mais crispant les mains sur ses genoux, il cala mieux sa nuque, les paupières frémissantes. Tony vint lui porter le verre d'eau qu'il but distraitement.

- Je suppose que tu vas me pas dire comment tu t'es fait ça, hein ?

Mello sourit faiblement.

- Tu dois être au courant.

Tony eut un rictus.

- Ouais. Putain, c'était énorme ! lâcha-t-il, la voix pleine d'une admiration sincère.

Son regard changea subtilement et Mello vit un nouvel éclat, au-delà de la curiosité, la fascination même qu'il avait toujours éprouvé par rapport à lui. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à un respect d'homme à homme.

- C'est un gros bordel là-haut, fit Cliff depuis le comptoir, les yeux fixés sur le match de base-ball. Certains veulent te faire la peau, Mello.

- Ce sont des abrutis, rétorqua Mello, surpris d'entendre de la colère dans sa propre voix. C'est Kira, cet enfoiré…

Tony s'esclaffa.

- Pas la peine de te justifier. T'as fait ce qu'il fallait, tu t'es protégé. T'as réagi en chef… même si t'as failli y passer.

- J'ai survécu, c'est le principal.

Les dents de Cliff mordirent le cigare qui continuait de se consumer.

- Ouais, t'as survécu. Et tu vas faire quoi maintenant ?

Mello eut un sourire cruel.

- A ton avis ? Je vais continuer. C'est pas ça qui va m'arrêter.

Pensif, Tony ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quand la porte du bar s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois. Mello entendit des claquements sur le sol, des claquements qu'il reconnut aussitôt et la nuque douloureuse leva les yeux vers la jeune femme qui s'avançait jusqu'à lui. Elle tenait serrée contre son flanc un grand sac que Mello confondit avec un autre, où autrefois une batte d'acier en avait été extraite, et fracassée sur le nez d'un malfrat.

Vick n'avait pas changé, tout comme Tony. Son visage avait toujours cette même expression hargneuse qui n'allaient pas avec ses traits, et toujours aussi menue, habillée de façon provocante, chaussée de bottines à talons claquant bruyamment au sol, elle le dévisagea avec un mélange d'amusement et de moquerie toute particulière. Mello se rappela pourquoi il ne l'avait jamais vraiment aimée, et aussi paradoxalement, pourquoi il avait couché avec elle.

- T'as ramené ce qu'il faut, Vick ?

- Bien sûr.

Elle sortit du sac une grande trousse de soins et la posa sur le canapé avant de s'installer près de Mello qui eut un mouvement involontaire de recul. Elle le remarqua et son sourire se figea. Ses yeux noirs à l'éclat trouble ne quittaient pas un instant la blessure de Mello.

- Je vais voir si ce n'est pas infecté… Ne bouge pas.

- Quel merdier, soupira Cliff, avant de prendre une gorgée de bière. Argh, cette bière est tiède.

Tony ricana.

Les doigts de Vick étaient froids sur la peau de Mello qui grimaça tandis qu'elle appliquait de la pommade, puis vérifiait qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre coupure. Elle vérifia que l'œil gauche de Mello était toujours bon, et ses réflexes. Ce fut lorsqu'elle lui pressa un de ses flancs que Mello sursauta violemment, poussant un juron sonore. Sans s'excuser, elle appuya ses deux paumes sur le flanc, son oreille contre sa cage thoracique.

- J'entends un sifflement. Mon gars, tu as une côte fêlée… Ou même deux, tiens…

- Tant que je peux marcher, ça va, se contenta de répondre Mello.

Elle appliqua ses mains sur son genou douloureux.

- Tu aurais te briser la rotule, abruti. Je vais faire un bandage ici aussi. Tu vas devoir arrêter de faire des mouvements brusques.

Elle eut un bref sourire narquois.

- Je pourrais aussi te dire de te reposer mais tu ne m'écouteras pas.

- Ce gamin n'écoute personne, ajouta Tony, hilare.

- La ferme, gronda Mello.

Il était épuisé et la pression des mains de Vick sur son flanc avait réveillé plus vite la douleur dans le reste de son corps. Il fouilla dans la poche de son manteau et avala deux pilules de Codeis. Les sourcils de Vick se froncèrent.

- Tu prends de cette merde-là ?

Mello ne répondit pas. Qu'aurait-il pu répondre ? Qu'il n'avait pas le choix ? Un mensonge. Tony, silencieux, prit le flacon, l'ouvrit.

- Tu en as encore besoin ? demanda-t-il sans regarder Mello.

- Ouais. Je peux pas réfléchir sans ça.

- C'est ce que disent tous les drogués, lâcha Vick d'une voix hargneuse.

- Ferme-la, Vick, intervint sèchement Tony. Mello, j'espère que t'es conscient que t'es en train de te bousiller, là.

Mello eut un faible sourire ponctué d'une douleur légère, s'estompant dans la vague d'apaisement de la codéine.

- J'ai réussi à revenir jusqu'ici grâce à ça. Je peux encore réfléchir, je peux encore faire quelque chose. C'est suffisant pour le moment.

- Le Codeis c'est trop fort, même pour toi, dit Tony, le visage grave. Je peux te trouver de l'Atasol.

- Non, rétorqua Mello, imperturbable. J'ai besoin de Codeis. Mon corps va s'habituer, je vais m'habituer.

Il se tut, passant une main machinale sur son flanc blessé. Vick, toujours assise près de lui, prit dans le sac un paquet de cigarettes, en sortit une et l'alluma dans un mouvement un peu raide qui dénotait un mélange de colère et de nervosité. Le claquement du briquet suivi du souffle bref tandis qu'elle exhalait une bouffée, elle tourna le visage vers Tony, essayant silencieusement de lui dire de faire le bon choix. L'ancien biker cligna des yeux, soupira.

- J'ai un contact qui peut m'en procurer. Si t'as besoin d'autre chose…

Mello sourit une nouvelle fois.

- J'ai besoin de retirer de l'argent. Je n'ai plus rien pour le moment.

Tony éclata brusquement de rire. Surpris, Mello le dévisagea.

- Si c'est que ça… Pas la peine pour ton compte. Je vais me débrouiller pour qu'un de mes hommes y aille à ta place.

« C'était bien ce que j'allais te demander », rétorqua intérieurement Mello, vaguement agacé. Il était peut-être dépendant à la codéine, mais son cerveau fonctionnait toujours à merveille. Tony se leva, retourna fouiller derrière le comptoir. Cliff avait fini sa bière et observait pensivement le match. Les Yankees menaient avec cinq runs. Vick achevait de fumer sa cigarette, jambes croisées, la main gauche sous le coude droit. Elle avait la posture d'une femme célèbre et Mello n'arrivait pas à se rappeler exactement qui.

La grande main de Tony lui apparut sous le nez. Dans la paume reposait une énorme liasse de dollars. Des billets de cent. Mello fronça les sourcils, fixa Tony qui fit un léger mouvement vers lui, le forçant à prendre l'argent.

- Je sais à quoi tu penses, petit, dit-il avant que Mello ne puisse parler. Tu dois hurler de frustration, en petit mec que tu es : « J'ai pas besoin de ta pitié », ou une connerie du genre, je parie. Ton amour-propre, j'y fous mon mouchoir dessus. Prends ce fric.

Mello sourit, attrapa la liasse qui lui sembla lourde.

- C'est même pas un dixième de rien du tout ce tout ce que j'ai gagné grâce à toi, ajouta Tony et sa voix eut une inflexion nouvelle, douce, que Mello n'avait jamais entendue. Je t'en filerai encore avant que tu mettes les voiles.

« C'est que tu vas faire, hein ? » disaient les yeux bleu pâle et Mello ne répondit pas. Vick avait une nouvelle cigarette, et Cliff, silencieux, les dévisageait tous, un de ses avant-bras brodé de tatouages posé sur le comptoir.

- Ce sera la dernière fois.

- Tu veux pas que ça nous retombe dessus ? dit Tony en riant et Mello ne parvint pas à savoir si c'était vraiment une plaisanterie.

- Je veux pas laisser de trace, surtout, rétorqua Mello, parfaitement honnête. Je voudrais que tu m'aides pour deux trois trucs encore.

- Ce serait quoi ?

- J'ai besoin de retrouver deux personnes.

Mello fouilla dans son manteau et sortit une photo et un bout de papier que Ross, quelques heures avant l'assaut du bureau d'enquête, lui avait donné. Tony émit un sifflement grivois en contemplant la photo.

- C'est qui celle-là ?

- Justement. Hal Lidner. Je veux que tu me trouves son appartement sur New York. Elle travaille pour le SPK. J'ai pas de temps à perdre, je dois la voir dès que possible… et avoir le temps de voir l'autre, ajouta-t-il en désignant le bout de papier.

Tony, après avoir lu, ricana.

- Tu as bataillé pour le retrouver celui-là. Avec tout ce qu'il a fait, on devrait normalement le choper en moins de deux.

- Non, rétorqua doucement Mello, réalisant qu'il éprouvait une curieuse émotion, comme s'il s'était personnellement senti visé par la remarque de Tony. A ta place, je me méfierai.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

Mello ferma de nouveau les yeux, écoutant distraitement les commentateurs du match de base-ball.

- Il est au moins aussi doué que moi. S'il ne veut pas qu'on le retrouve, il fera tout pour y parvenir. J'ai besoin que quelqu'un vérifie qu'il est toujours à Chicago.

- Je dois avoir quelques hommes qui sont là-bas pour s'occuper d'un business. J'espère juste que ton pote n'y est pas mêlé.

- S'il est impliqué, alors je pourrai rien faire pour lui.

« J'ai pas assez de temps », pensa Mello, épuisé.

Son genou recommençait à le lancer et grimaçant malgré lui, il crispa ses doigts dessus. Vick se tourna vers lui, et posa une de ses mains sur la sienne, le forçant à ne plus toucher la zone douloureuse. Mello gronda, repoussa ses doigts et enfin, le sommeil le prit brutalement, tandis que dans son autre paume était crispée la liasse de billets.

Sombrant lentement dans le noir, apprenant en allant où il devait aller, il décida qu'il avait le droit, juste pour quelques heures, de prendre un peu de repos avant de retourner sur le champ de bataille.

* * *

**Cassette n°12, conversation du 29 Juillet 2001 à 02h10, Extrait :**

- Allô, L… L, L !

Respiration sifflante. On entend à l'arrière-plan une faible musique.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?... Aiber ?

- O-oui, écoutez… L…

- Calmez-vous, calmez-vous Aiber.

- Je ne peux pas, là… C'était pas prévu, il devait pas faire ça !

- Qui ça ? Qui ne devait pas faire quoi ? Calmez-vous et répondez-moi.

Silence.

- Répondez-moi.

Cette fois-ci, en français.

- Il ne devait pas être ici. Le plan était parfait, L. Je n'ai jamais commis une seule erreur et là… C'est… C'est tellement stupide. Vous êtes le seul à pouvoir m'aider, L.

- Où êtes-vous ?

- Naples. Pour un rendez-vous. M-Mais… Mais, je ne voulais pas…

- Aiber. Aiber, arrêtez. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Je ne pensais pas en arriver là. Je n'ai jamais… Je n'ai…

Silence, et par-dessus la faible musique, un bruit aspiré de gémissement, les prémices d'un sanglot de panique.

- Je l'ai tué, L… J'ai tué un homme !

* * *

L'appartement était spacieux, peu meublé, typiquement féminin. Mello vit sur le mur de la cuisine des photos où la dénommée Hal Linder posait avec des amis à elle. Habillée d'une robe bleue, tenant une bouteille de bière à la main, elle riait dans l'éclat un peu cru du flash, soutenant par la taille un homme qui devait avoir son âge.

Une femme qui aimait boire avec ses amis, porter de jolies robes mais qui à présent passait près de quinze heures par jour dans une cellule d'enquête à travailler pour un surdoué asocial et indifférent. Mello tendit une main vers le sourire de la jeune femme, ricana.

« Near doit la détester », pensa-t-il avant de se détourner des photos, retournant dans le salon pour chercher quelques informations.

Tony lui avait fait un plan détaillé, ainsi que les heures où Lidner partait et rentrait. Ca n'avait été fait que sur deux jours, mais c'était bien suffisant pour Mello. Il perdait déjà beaucoup de temps, et même si l'aide du groupe de Hell's Kitchen avait été précieuse, rester davantage démuni lui serait bientôt fatal.

Il avait commencé par fouiller l'une des armoires quand il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Il avait réussi à passer le système de sécurité –d'une facilité ridicule- aussi quand Lidner entra dans l'appartement, le visage aux traits tirés par la fatigue, elle n'eut pas le temps de ne serait-ce que sentir la présence de quelqu'un d'autre que déjà Mello l'assommait de la crosse de son arme, un coup direct sur le crâne.

La jeune femme émit une sorte d'étranglement tout juste audible et s'effondra dans les bras de Mello, n'ayant même pas pu porter une main à son arme cachée dans sa veste. Mello l'allongea sur la moquette, referma la porte, avant de traîner le corps jusqu'au salon. Lidner se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard allongée sur le canapé, aux aguets, mais Mello, assis dans un fauteuil, la visait non seulement de son Colt Gouvernement – un nouveau que Tony lui avait donné, l'ancien ayant disparu dans les flammes du QG-, ainsi que de sa propre arme.

- Tu es vivant, murmura-t-elle d'une voix bizarrement croassante.

- Ca t'étonne tant que ça ? Tu étais au courant.

Lidner secoua la tête. Elle porta une main sur l'endroit où elle avait été frappée et grimaça. Mello avait pris soin de la frapper sur le haut du crâne et non sur le front, pour ne pas laisser de marque. Au pire, elle aurait une légère bosse qu'elle saurait dissimuler.

- Je ne pensais que tu viendrais maintenant. Aussi vite.

- Tout le monde n'a pas des fonds à plusieurs chiffres.

Il hésita à dire « J'ai besoin d'aide. ». C'était trop franc, trop désespéré. Il fit un geste de la main tenant le Colt. Lidner ne broncha pas. Elle avait des yeux clairs qui dans la lumière du salon prenaient une teinte ocre.

- Tu veux m'utiliser, c'est ça ? fit Lidner.

Mello sourit. Si Lidner tenait à résumer son plan aussi grossièrement, cela ne le dérangeait pas. Son avis sur la question ne l'intéressait pas. Il avait besoin d'elle pour atteindre le SPK, par extension Near. Near qui était également relié au nouveau L, cet incompétent qui ne faisait qu'insulter la mémoire de son prédécesseur.

Ce qui se détache est toujours proche, comme disait le Théodore inconnu de sa mémoire.

- Qui te dit que je ne vais pas en profiter pour tout avouer à Near dès que tu quitteras mon appartement ? Tu vas vraiment me suivre jusqu'au SPK pour me menacer à t'obéir ?

- Ne me tente pas, répliqua Mello à voix basse.

Lidner, réalisant qu'elle avait haussé le ton, passa une nouvelle fois une main sur la bosse. La fatigue de la journée aggravait sans aucun doute son mal de tête. Mello hésita, raidit son bras tendu vers l'agent du SPK.

- Lève-toi. Tu vas mettre de la glace tout de suite.

Lidner le dévisagea en silence. Mello sentit que si jamais il avait essayé de dire une phrase telle que « Et n'essaie pas de jouer à la plus fine avec moi », toute menace ou même force qu'il exerçait sur la jeune femme aurait été réduite au néant. Aussi intriguant que cela pouvait paraître, Lidner se basait sur la réputation de Mello pour se décider s'il méritait ou non d'être obéi.

Le Codeis faisait toujours effet et lorsque Mello se leva, menaçant toujours Lidner de son arme tout en la suivant jusqu'à la cuisine, il fut soulagé de se rendre compte qu'il arrivait à marcher à peu près correctement malgré son genou blessé. Le sifflement dans sa cage thoracique était inexistant pour le moment et la douleur de son visage était encore lointaine, une pique minuscule de temps à autre au niveau des ridules causées par le feu.

Lidner déballa quelques glaçons qu'elle enroula dans un torchon et appliqua le tout sur son crâne. L'humidité du tissu fit légèrement foncer ses cheveux. Elle s'appuya contre la table, observant Mello qui ne la quittait pas des yeux. Tant qu'il pouvait rester debout malgré son genou, il n'allait pas montrer une seule faiblesse. Ce qui défigurait son visage suffisait déjà.

- Hal, qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre ? Tu crois vraiment que Near sera en mesure de te dire quoi ce que soit si jamais tu joues sur les deux tableaux ?

Lidner eut un sourire froid.

- Ne me fais pas rire, Mello. J'ai toujours su jouer sur les deux tableaux. Je vais reformuler ta question : qu'est-ce que j'ai à gagner dans l'histoire ?

Elle se tut mais ce fut comme si Mello lisait dans ses pensées : « Et qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre, toi ? ».

- Ca te frustre, n'est-ce pas ? Travailler pour Near.

Lidner ne dit rien.

- Tu es un peu comme moi, Hal. Tu n'aimes pas perdre inutilement du temps. Et avec Near, tu en perds. Tu en perds même beaucoup, ajouta Mello en souriant.

Lidner émit une exhalation de douleur, faisant rouler les glaçons sur sa bosse.

- Il a besoin de temps. S'il a fait appel à nous, c'est pour une bonne raison.

Mello ricana.

- Conneries, Hal. Near peut avoir le temps qu'il veut, il est juste trop mou pour savoir correctement l'utiliser. Pour l'avoir côtoyé pendant des années, je peux te dire que ce sale type peut passer une semaine entière sur un problème, connaître la réponse, mais décider qu'il n'a toujours pas l'énergie suffisante pour le résoudre.

- Il a avancé dans l'affaire, répliqua Lidner d'une voix trop douce pour qu'elle semble elle-même croire à ce qu'elle disait.

Mello soupira. Il avait soudainement envie de chocolat. Ou de Codeis. Il ne parvenait plus à savoir ce qui était le plus agréable pour lui et cette envie trouble, soudaine, le déstabilisa bien qu'il n'en laissa rien paraître.

- Il a avancé, je ne le nie pas. Par contre, j'ai été plus rapide. J'ai obtenu le cahier. Et je suis persuadé que tu voudrais en savoir plus, hein ?

Lidner le regarda avant de détourner les yeux.

- C'est donnant-donnant, Hal. Tu me donnes les informations que tu as grâce à Near, je te donne les miennes.

- Je peux les faire passer à Near.

- Oh je n'en doute pas.

« J'y compte bien, justement », pensa-t-il sans se départir de son sourire cruel.

Elle ne sembla pas tout à fait comprendre où il venait en venir, ce qui l'arrangeait grandement. Lidner sembla hésiter puis se décida à parler.

- Il a quelque chose qui t'appartient.

Mello tressaillit.

- Quelque chose ?

- Une photo de toi.

Stupéfait, Mello releva la tête. Il retint à temps le « pourquoi » qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Comment ? finit-il par demander, bien que ce n'était pas tout à fait ce qu'il voulait dire.

- Aucune idée.

- Depuis quand l'a-t-il, cette photo ?

- Depuis la création du SPK. Peut-être même avant.

Mello se sentit envahi par la colère, cette émotion de rouge et de noir qu'il n'avait plus éprouvée depuis l'enfance. Et brusquement, il crut qu'il avait de nouveau quatorze ans, les poings serrés, et le corps de Near à ses pieds, le fixant de cette expression trop humaine, trop vulnérable. Ce fut une image vive qui disparut en un éclair, et brusquement cette émotion s'estompa, prit la forme d'une rage froide, plus adulte, cette rage qui s'était emparée de lui dès l'instant où il était arrivé à Hell's Kitchen.

« Tu veux jouer à ça, Near ? Tu veux vraiment utiliser des méthodes aussi dégueulasses ? Très bien. »

Le plus important était de savoir où Near avait trouvé une photo de lui. Mello était persuadé de n'avoir laissé aucune trace à la Wammy's House. Dans le contexte actuel, une photographie était comme signer son arrêt de mort. Si Kira trouvait cette photo, Mello était le grand perdant de l'histoire. Etrangement, cette idée le glaça au ventre alors que le souvenir de l'explosion du QG ne procurait chez lui qu'un souvenir confus et douloureux. Ce n'était pas la même chose de disparaître par sa propre volonté en un geste ultime de défi que d'être supprimé par un meurtrier mégalomane.

Une seule personne aurait pu trouver une photo de lui. La pensée lui vint brutalement, comme une gifle et il eut un haut-le-corps si violent que Lidner ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher de lui, tendant une main vers son visage.

- Mello, ça va ? Tu es tout pâle…

Sans hésiter, Mello leva le bras et appuya le canon entre les seins de Lidner qui avait une main vers lui. Par un effet curieux, Mello eut l'impression de sentir à travers le Colt les battements du cœur de Lidner s'accélérer, et le corps de la jeune femme se raidit, ne quittant pas l'arme des yeux.

- Recule.

Elle s'exécuta. Toute couleur avait disparu de ses joues et dans ses yeux se lisait un mélange de peur et de colère. Elle devait être furieuse contre elle-même, songea Mello, se reprenant enfin, un goût amer dans la bouche.

L.

Seul L avait pu garder une photo de lui.

« Mais pourquoi… ça n'a pas de sens… »

La douleur revenait s'emparer de son corps et déjà son genou n'était plus aussi stable que quelques minutes auparavant. Il se redressa, observa Lidner qui continuait de rouler les glaçons sur sa bosse.

- Je reviendrai plus tard.

Elle acquiesça.

- Tu t'es déjà quasiment installé. Fais comme chez toi.

Malgré lui, Mello sourit au ton acide de la jeune femme. La silhouette de L envahissait tout son regard, tout son cerveau et ce trop-plein d'émotions le rendit triste. Le L qu'il n'avait pu toucher qu'une poignée de fois, cet homme qu'il n'avait jamais pu approcher suffisamment pour le comprendre, toute cette réalité le toucha profondément.

« Pourquoi, L ? Pourquoi as-tu pris cette photo ? »

Mais L était mort et désormais, Mello était obligé de parler avec la seule personne au monde qu'il ne voulait pas voir, au risque de se rappeler de faits trop dérangeants, trop vrais, pour que cela puisse être bénéfique à l'un comme pour l'autre.

* * *

Grâce à la température fraîche de la pièce –tout était climatisé pour contrer la chaleur de l'été- le corps n'avait pas une odeur trop désagréable. La rigidité cadavérique était bien avancée, et bien que la peau commençait à avoir cette légère teinte parfaitement reconnaissable de chair en plein processus de décomposition, L ne broncha pas. Il avait eu beau prendre un jet privé sitôt qu'il avait raccroché mais le temps avait indéniablement continué à s'écouler. Aiber, très pâle, fixait Naples par l'immense fenêtre de sa suite.

- Vous l'avez tué… comme ça, dit L à voix basse.

Un large trou décorait la gorge grasse de l'homme étendu dans la salle de bains. Aiber avait juré ne pas l'avoir déplacé et en raison de son choc, L n'avait pas cherché à l'interroger davantage. L se pencha, aperçut les os et un bout de tendon par l'ouverture circulaire. Une ouverture qui allait en une profondeur telle qu'un autre cercle était apparu sur la nuque, avec des bords de chair tout autour.

L se pencha vers la baignoire –aux robinets dorés et à l'émail taillé en une arabesque luxueuse- et attrapa le pic à glace de ses mains gantées. Du sang coagulé et poisseux le tâchait jusqu'au manche imprégné d'empreintes. L'odeur qui en émanait était aussi lourde et douce que celle du métal et L fronça les sourcils.

- Personne n'est entré ? demanda-t-il plus pour qu'Aiber ne cesse de se tourmenter que pour avoir une réponse.

L'homme tressaillit et L le vit depuis le miroir de la salle de bains.

- Non, j'ai bien ordonné qu'on ne nous dérange pas et personne n'est venu. Je suis resté là tout le temps. Jusqu'à ce que vous veniez ici.

L hocha la tête. Il entendit dire Aiber murmurer une suite de « Mon Dieu, pourquoi, pourquoi… » en français avant de retourner à l'examen du corps. Il prit une main du cadavre et vit un peu de peau sous ses ongles. De toute évidence, il s'était défendu mais Aiber avait été plus rapide.

- Avez-vous des traces de griffure sur vous, Aiber ?

- Je… Je n'ai pas fait attention.

L soupira. Il reposa la main au sol, prit ce dont il avait besoin dans sa mallette avant de retirer la peau sous les ongles du cadavre. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait ça mais il éprouva une sensation douce, un peu comme de l'excitation et même du plaisir à examiner le corps d'un homme tué par un pic à glace. Il leva les yeux, considéra le regard vitreux de l'homme fixant le plafond. Il y avait encore une expression éteinte de surprise dans ses yeux, comme si jusqu'au dernier moment il avait cru pouvoir s'en sortir.

« On ne s'en sort jamais », songea L.

La quarantaine, avec un fort embonpoint qui parvenait à être caché sous un costume trois-pièce élégant ruiné par le sang. Marié, d'après l'épais anneau qu'il portait sur l'annulaire gauche. Début de calvitie et juste sur le lobe frontal, L vit une ecchymose virant au marron. La lutte avait dû être assez impressionnante.

L se releva. L'homme devait faire près d'un mètre quatre-vingt cinq et un peu moins de cent kilos. A peu près la taille d'Aiber, mais s'il avait réussi à gérer sa masse, il aurait très bien pu battre celui qui lui avait finalement enfoncé le pic à glace dans la gorge. L enjamba le cadavre, retourna voir Aiber en train de boire un whisky qu'il s'était servi au bar de la suite. Il tremblait suffisamment pour que L entende les glaçons cogner les parois du verre.

- Aiber, cet homme… qu'est-ce qu'il a touché dans cette pièce ?

Aiber ne répondit pas tout de suite. La vue sur Naples était imprenable et L vit les yeux rougis d'Aiber s'écarquiller et même les pupilles se dilater. De l'homme qu'il avait connu, aussi sûr, franc et implacable, il ne restait que des ruines, une confiance en soi en lambeaux.

- Je ne voulais pas le tuer, L. C'est… c'est arrivé…

« Ne dites pas par hasard », rétorqua silencieusement L. « Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez dire, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser le contraire. Si vous dites par hasard, je ne peux pas vous croire. On n'enfonce pas par hasard un pic à glace dans la gorge d'un homme. »

- Vous étiez en pleine affaire avec lui. Son nom ?

- N-Nils Asgerson. Un Norvégien. Il bossait dans une agence qui vendait des données informatiques. Toutes les données informatiques possibles, et évidemment… tout n'était pas légal.

Aiber but une nouvelle gorgée de son whisky.

- Naples… Je n'avais même pas vu que Naples était si…, commença-t-il d'une voix rêveuse.

- Données informatiques, rappela un peu sèchement L, fatigué de rester debout sans rien faire de constructif.

- Oh, excusez-moi. Leur secteur de prédilection, c'était surtout les noms, les identités. Certaines personnes un peu trop stupides ne font plus attention à leur propre nom lorsqu'ils effectuent des transactions bancaires. L'agence de ce type… elle gagnait des millions par an, je me suis dit que je pourrais très bien en gagner moi aussi, et puis pourquoi pas !

La voix d'Aiber se fit plus forte et L vit dans ses yeux cet éclat vif de l'escroc professionnel refaire surface.

- J'avais déjà commencé ma petite affaire depuis trois mois et tout se déroulait parfaitement ! Je devais signer un contrat avec lui, mais… les choses ont mal tourné… juste bêtement…

- Une simple dispute ?

Aiber secoua la tête, ricana dans son verre.

- Si seulement…

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la salle de bains. Depuis l'immense vitre, la seule chose que l'on voyait du cadavre étaient ses pieds en éventail, et le bout de son veste ensanglanté.

- Vraiment stupide. J'avais justement commandé du champagne, histoire de marquer le coup pour le contrat et qu'Anderson se sente en confiance. Je l'avais déjà ferré mais je voulais être sûr qu'il n'allait pas me lâcher au dernier moment. Il a bu, il y avait le contrat, sur la table là, dit-il en montrant la petite table basse en verre où L vit d'ailleurs deux flûtes de champagne vides. Les choses se déroulaient bien, il était parfaitement à l'aise, j'ai senti que c'était bon, j'avais gagné mais… il a commencé à agir… bizarrement…

Aiber se tut et son visage se tordit en une intense expression de honte, une honte trop crue, trop terrible que L reconnut aussitôt pour l'avoir étudié des centaines de fois. La honte qu'un homme de plus de trente ans, aussi sûr de lui, capable de connaître la façon de penser de n'importe qui autour de lui afin d'atteindre son objectif, ne pouvait cacher car elle signifiait une vérité atroce.

- Il a dit que si je voulais, je pouvais être son associé que… et puis… Je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il s'est passé, je n'ai jamais, jamais voulu, ça, L ! Il… Je ne sais pas comment il s'y est pris mais il s'est jeté sur moi… et il était tellement lourd ! Je me suis débattu, et lui aussi…

Atterré, L dévisagea Aiber qui s'éloigna de la vitre, les épaules tombantes comme celle d'un enfant confessant une faute. Un homme qui avait volé des millions, ruiné les plus fortunés du monde, et qui à présent…

- Vous avez voulu vous défendre, chuchota L. Et il n'a…

- Non ! s'écria brutalement Aiber, blêmissant soudain au simple souvenir du crime. Non, répéta-t-il avec plus de douceur. Non, il n'a pas eu le temps mais… il avait l'habitude. Cet enfoiré… il avait l'habitude de faire ça, il savait comment coincer les bras pour qu'on ne puisse pas s'enfuir…

Il baissa la tête.

- C'était un accident, je n'ai jamais voulu le tuer. Le seau à champagne était juste sur la table et le pic à glace était dedans. J'ai voulu le faire peur, le faire reculer et surtout je ne voulais pas perdre l'argent. C'était surtout ça qui m'importait dans toute l'histoire. Même pas me faire… non, juste… l'argent, l'embobiner jusqu'au bout.

Il sembla réfléchir, eut un rire bref qui se brisa.

- J'aime bien trop ça, dit-il comme une excuse.

Il fit mine de boire mais se rendit compte que son verre était déjà vide.

- Il a ri quand il m'a vu avec le pic à glace. Il s'est ouvertement foutu de ma gueule et a tenté de me coincer une autre fois. Il n'a même pas reculé, c'est moi qui l'ai fait. Il m'a piégé dans la salle de bains, je ne pouvais plus m'échapper. Je l'ai tenu, et c'est là qu'il a dû me griffer et finalement… C'est allé si vite. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de retenir mon geste… Le pic est entré si facilement dans sa gorge, je n'ai rien senti, c'était comme… comme… crever du flanc, ou quelque chose du genre… Je déteste la violence, souffla-t-il, épuisé.

Le regard qu'il lança à L fut plein d'un désespoir résigné. L se sentit pris de pitié. Pitié pour un homme qu'il avait aidé une première fois afin de mieux s'en servir pour ses enquêtes futures.

- Si jamais la police découvre ça, je suis foutu.

L soupira.

- Vous n'irez pas en prison, Aiber. Je vais me charger de ça.

- Mais L…

- Ca suffit, Aiber, répliqua froidement L. Vous savez parfaitement que je l'aurais fait d'une manière ou d'une autre. Vous m'avez appelé pour ça. Et après tout, c'est logique.

Il se tut, reprit d'une voix qu'il voulut plus douce, mesurée.

- Ce n'est pas la peine, si vous ne voulez pas en parler. Vous…

- Non, non, répondit abruptement Aiber. Je ne veux pas… J'ai l'impression de m'être fait piéger comme un débutant. Jamais je n'aurais fait ça normalement, j'ai été imprudent.

L ne répondit pas. Ce n'était pas la peine. Aiber était encore dans un processus où la seule pensée positive, la plus minuscule parcelle d'estime de soi était réduite à un sentiment de culpabilité et de honte tel qu'il était impossible d'entendre les conseils ou même d'accepter la présence de quelqu'un. Aiber se comportait « normalement » si L s'en référait aux nombreux cas qu'il avait étudiés.

- N'en parlez à personne, s'il vous plaît, chuchota-t-il.

- Vous vous êtes défendu, Aiber.

- Non, je…

Aiber se tut, et frissonna.

- Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser… ce qu'il se serait passé si ce type avait réussi.

Il dévisagea L qui vit dans ses yeux une curiosité malsaine, morbide, et ce fut comme s'il lisant dans ses pensées comment les choses se seraient déroulées ? Aurait-il attaché les mains, menacer avec une arme –le pic à glace, à un autre moment, aurait pu servir au Norvégien et la conclusion finale n'aurait guère été réjouissante- ? »

- Ne tombez pas là-dedans, Aiber. N'y pensez pas. Surtout pas.

« Vous êtes en vie », pensa L, retournant à l'étude du cadavre dans la salle de bains. « Vous êtes en vie, Aiber et c'est le principal. Vous avez eu de la chance. »

- Je vais me charger des preuves, dit-il en rangeant le pic à glace dans un sachet plastique. Watari est déjà en bas, et il faudra que je passe plusieurs coups de fil.

A son grand soulagement, Aiber ne se tourna pas pour le regarder et le remercier d'une voix pleine de larmes. Aiber était toujours Aiber, après tout. L'escroc se contenta d'émettre un bruit d'acquiescement et alla se resservir au bar.

- Tu veux quelque chose ? fit Aiber, passant au tutoiement, comme si d'une manière ou d'autre dissimuler les preuves d'un homicide aidait à tisser de nouveaux liens sociaux.

L n'en tint pas compte et décida de jouer le jeu.

- Je ne bois pas, répondit-il, cherchant d'autres traces sur le costume d'Asgerson pouvant incriminer Aiber.

- Pourtant… c'est un jour pour boire, je trouve. Naples est d'une telle beauté, il faut lui rendre hommage.

L sourit, se redressa et vit dans la lumière du jour la grande silhouette d'Aiber tendre son verre rempli de whisky et de glaçons vers la ville aux contours rougis par le soleil. Il prit la flûte de champagne vide d'Aiber, la tendit et Aiber y fit doucement cogner son verre avant de se reculer, amusé par le comportement du détective qui continuait de sourire vaguement, de façon distante, intrigué malgré lui.

- A celui qui va devoir sortir un cadavre nordique de la salle de bains.

Et L, tenant encore le sac en plastique dans une main, trouva cela drôle.

En partie.

* * *

La rencontre fut brève.

Brève et incroyablement embarrassante.

Near n'en revint pas de la rapidité avec laquelle Mello pénétra dans le SPK, le menaça à mort, prit ce qu'il avait réussi à garder pendant près de quatre ans avant de s'en aller du même pas lourd et furtif qui le caractérisait. Bien des années après, Near était capable de reconnaître le bruit de pas de Mello, sauf qu'à place des pieds nus sur le plancher de la Wammy's House, c'étaient des bottes massives, abîmées, frappant le sol du QG comme si chaque mouvement était une victoire en soi.

La caméra lui dévoila un visage épuisé, défiguré, mais étrangement ce ne fut pas ce qui frappa en premier Near. Ce fut le regard de Mello. Ce regard un peu brumeux, de rage et de douleur, le regard d'un homme qui a frôlé la mort et qui ne peut pas plus tout à fait considérer son existence de la même manière qu'avant.

Il ne le regarda pas une seule fois dans les yeux mais ce fut tout comme. Il sentait toute la chaleur du corps de Mello dans son dos, entendait sa respiration un peu sifflante, les bruits de sa bouche quand il se retenait de l'injurier comme autrefois. Il ne dit rien, mais ce fut comme s'il se retrouvait dans la salle commune et que les yeux pleins de mépris et de colère de Mello continuaient de le fixer avec un silence furieux, le mettant en défi de le regarder tout en faisant attention à ce que cela n'arrive pas.

La douleur fantôme sur son torse fut atroce, si forte, si puissante que pendant tout le temps où Mello, hargneux, toujours hargneux et pourtant logique dans sa démarche, lui révélait que le cahier appartenait à un dieu de la mort, Near ne dit rien, enregistrant les informations si précieuses, mais la poitrine brûlant sous la sensation de dents invisibles tiraillant ses chairs.

« Les gens amputés ont ces douleurs-fantômes », songea Near, seulement quelques minutes après que Mello ait quitté les lieux. « Ils ont les douleurs et les démangeaisons dans les membres qu'ils n'ont plus. »

Contrairement à eux, Near avait quelque chose. Quelque chose en trop et qui continuait d'être retourné, mordu, déchiré dans des douleurs suivies de tremblements qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à cacher.

- Lidner, dit-il. Je dois vous parler.

L'agent se leva de son bureau tandis que Rester et Giovanni par réflexe les dévisagèrent, attendant sûrement que leur supérieur donne une consigne en particulier.

- Seulement Lidner. Rester et Giovanni, je vais avoir besoin de vous dehors.

Lidner pâlit imperceptiblement et son visage eut pendant un temps la même expression de honte et de surprise qu'une adolescente prise en flagrant délit de vol dans les vestiaires de son lycée.

Near retourna à son édifice et entreprit de ranger tous les robots dans un coin. Le silence fut pesant dans le QG. Near entendit quelques vrombissements d'ordinateur autour de lui, puis le soupir de Lidner qui attendait toujours. Il ne la regardait pas mais la devinait extrêmement mal à l'aise. Mello était exaspéré par sa manie de ne jamais regarder les gens, ou s'il le faisait, de les dévisager avec une extrême indifférence. Lidner était gênée. C'était bien la différence entre eux, une différence majeure. Ce qui était nouveau était la raideur dans les épaules de Near.

« Quand il est en colère, ses épaules sont raides », disait souvent Giovanni dans un murmure, jetant un coup d'œil à la silhouette blanche au sol.

Near ne chercha même pas à détendre ses muscles. Quand il était tendu, les tremblements de sa main avaient tendance à diminuer.

- Vous vous êtes alliée à Mello.

Near attrapa un robot, fit tourner la tête entre ses doigts.

- Oui, répondit Lidner.

Elle hésita.

- J'aurais dû vous prévenir, je suis désolée.

- Vous n'êtes pas désolée, agent Lidner, rétorqua froidement Near. Cessez d'utiliser des expressions toutes faites. Vous n'êtes en aucun cas désolée, et je dirai même le contraire.

- Vous aviez deviné que Mello et moi étions entrés en contact.

- Evidemment.

« Ne m'insultez pas », pensa-t-il, crispant ses doigts sur la tête du robot.

- Je me demandais quand vous alliez me le dire mais Mello a préféré prendre les devants. Ca lui ressemble tout à fait.

Silence.

- Vous lui avez parlé de la photo.

- Oui.

- Vous lui en avez parlé pour qu'il fasse quelque chose.

- Oui.

Near rêvassa un instant. Il se vit se mettre debout, le visage tellement crispé par la colère qu'il en était méconnaissable, et hurler aussi fort que possible « Avez-vous perdu la tête ? Êtes-vous folle ? », hurler, être aveuglé par une rage tout à fait illogique, cette rage qui habitait Mello et pour une fois semblait tentante, attirante par son absence totale de contrôle.

Il se contenta de serrer ses doigts si fort sur les bords de la tête du robot –un casque avec des sortes de cornes d'un noir brillant- que la peau blanchit et s'engourdit. Même le rose pâle de ses ongles devint encore plus clair.

- Je devrais vous renvoyer, agent Lidner. Je n'ai rien contre le fait que vous meniez une enquête afin d'arrêter Kira au plus vite, ni même que vous parveniez à parler avec Mello. Je dois dire que grâce à sa venue nous avons pu apprendre des choses intéressantes. Toutefois, vous vous êtes comportées dangereusement, non seulement pour vous-même, mais également pour Mello sans parler même du SPK qui aurait pu se retrouver en mauvaise posture.

Lidner eut l'air d'hésiter une nouvelle fois et Near se permit de la regarder de côté, un simple coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

- De mon point de vue, Near, ce que j'ai fait me semblait nécessaire.

- Avec tout le respect qui vous est dû, agent Lidner, votre point de vue ne dicte en rien ma conduite et ma responsabilité dans cette enquête.

Lidner tressaillit comme si quelqu'un venait de la gifler. Ses joues pâles s'empourprèrent d'une tache minuscule en leur centre et, elle ne bougea plus, le corps raide, brûlante d'humiliation.

- Je devrais vraiment vous renvoyer, répéta Near de cette même voix froide, presque atone. Malheureusement nous sommes trop peu nombreux pour que je puisse faire ça et la situation est telle que je ne peux absolument pas me le permettre. Et malgré tout, vous êtes extrêmement compétente.

Lidner baissa la tête et Near réalisa qu'elle ne devait même pas se rendre compte de son langage corporel. Quelque part, le fait de lui rappeler ses qualités après l'avoir humiliée était comme passer du sel sur une plaie encore fraîche.

- Vous pouvez continuer ce que vous faisiez initialement avec Mello, agent Lidner. Mais la prochaine fois que vous accomplissez une autre mission de ce genre dans mon dos, sans me prévenir, je vous vire. Le SPK, c'est moi. Si cela ne vous plaît pas, allez voir ailleurs. Compris ?

Les joues de Lidner devinrent légèrement plus rouges mais la jeune femme ne perdit pas sa contenance. Son visage redevint impassible, et Near après l'avoir dévisagé pendant une longue minute, reposa le robot. Il sentit de nouveau ses doigts, le sang repartir et l'engourdissement disparut.

- Compris ? répéta-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

- Parfaitement, Near.

- Retournez à votre bureau.

Elle y alla aussitôt, d'un pas assuré, comme d'habitude, mais Near se fut pas dupe. Dans le silence du SPK, il sourit légèrement pour lui-même et porta une main à son buste et la mettre dans la poche intérieure de sa chemise.

Il cessa de sourire, retira sa main. La photo n'était plus en sa possession.

Cela lui fit plus mal qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

* * *

Mello considérait pensivement son propre visage sur le papier glacé quand il vit la porte de l'immeuble s'ouvrir. Il reprit la photo, la mit dans une poche dans son manteau et attendit derrière le volant de la voiture que Tony lui avait donnée –tout comme le Colt, et encore bien d'autres affaires pour lesquelles Mello se sentait reconnaissant jusqu'à la nausée-.

Mello remit sa capuche, ne bougea plus. Il vit la minuscule lueur rouge d'une flamme de briquet, le brasillement d'une cigarette et enfin la fumée grise, se mêlant au souffle froid se dispersant dans la nuit. Il faisait plus froid à Chicago. Le quartier était tranquille, silencieux, vide même à cette heure de la nuit.

Enfin, la silhouette s'éloigna, et passa sous la lumière jaune et orange d'un réverbère. Pendant une brève seconde, Mello vit alors les épaules voûtées d'un jeune homme, une main dans la poche dans son manteau, l'autre tenant sa cigarette sur les lèvres, et une émotion le submergea. Ce fut si brusque, si violent, qu'il faillit sortir de la voiture et le rattraper, mais il n'en fit rien. Il éteignit la radio, prit le Colt qu'il cala dans une poche, claqua la portière de sa voiture et attendit quelques instants de plus avant de commencer sa filature.

Le jeune homme marcha une dizaine de minutes avant de rejoindre un bar bruyant et plein de monde. Il y avait un match de base-ball retransmis sur un grand écran que Mello put voir de l'extérieur. Le bruit de la ville était assourdi, presque trop doux et Mello, fatigué, retourna attendre plus loin. Pas question d'entrer dans un lieu où tout le monde pourrait voir sa cicatrice.

Il s'assit sur les marches d'un immeuble, prit son téléphone portable. Lidner avait tenté de le joindre. Il la rappellerait plus tard. Une clameur enjouée lui vint depuis le bar dont les portes étaient restées ouvertes malgré le froid et il secoua la tête. Il reprit la photo, la retourna pour y lire, écrit d'une main soigneuse « Dear Mello ».

Cela sonnait comme une insulte et Mello, sentant la colère monter en lui, faillit déchirer la photo en deux. Il devait le faire, cependant. En détruisant cette photo, les chances que Kira puissent le tuer diminuaient drastiquement. Il appuya ses doigts gantés sur le papier glacé, froissa le visage souriant d'un air railleur. Il ne parvenait pas à regretter son visage intact. Aurait-il été entièrement défiguré qu'il aurait davantage été frustré de ne plus pouvoir se déplacer aussi librement qu'auparavant plutôt que de se trouver laid.

Depuis qu'il avait réussi à amener Mogi jusqu'au SPK, les choses n'avaient pas changé. Sa cicatrice était là, sur tout son visage, mais également son propre sentiment d'échec latent. Sa blessure reflétait son état actuel : une distorsion dans un monde qu'il avait réussi à bâtir au bout de quatre longues années. Au final, Mogi n'avait pas parlé, et Kira avait réussi à trouver le SPK. Near avait eu de la chance –et, étrangement, un sacré culot que Mello ne lui avait jamais tout à fait soupçonné- pour s'en sortir.

Il baissa les yeux. Son ombre sur le trottoir lui paraissait énorme et grotesque à la lumière orange de la rue. Il soupira. La codéine engourdissait son corps et il ne ressentait plus le froid. Patiemment, il se remémora tout le dossier que Tony s'était procuré pour lui. Il se souvenait de tout, des photos prises au commissariat jusqu'aux rapports. Il ferma les yeux, et déjà il le voyait, tenant son matricule, faisant face sans sourire, les mâchoires gonflées et bleuies, puis de profile, les yeux vides, rivés au sol.

Peter Richardson. Condamné à seize mois d'emprisonnement à la prison fédérale de Philadelphie. Initialement arrêté en possession de pièces détachées de voitures de luxe volées, on découvrit d'autres chefs d'accusations comme le clickjacking, et ainsi que d'autres fraudes et escroqueries diverses, tout cela sous différentes identités un peu partout aux Etats-Unis. Au lieu d'en prendre pour cinq ans, il s'en tira après avoir fait un marché et donné une liste de noms d'associés dans le trafic de voitures. Il était sorti de prison depuis un peu plus de trois mois et n'était jamais resté plus d'une même semaine au même endroit.

A ce jour, on lui connaissait plus de dix noms différents : entre autre Peter Richardson, Jeff Glowers, Antoine Lefèvre, et un datant de 2007 qu'il n'avait plus utilisé par la suite, Vassili Khabarovsk.

« Il savait », pensa Mello, les yeux toujours fermés. « Il a tenté de me le dire une fois, car il le savait… et il a arrêté. »

Il entendit de nouveau du bruit près du bar et rouvrit les yeux. Il ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'il s'était assis mais il devina aux couleurs de l'écran depuis son poste d'observation que le match était terminé, ou bien alors interrompu par une page de publicité. Il se releva quand il aperçut de nouveau le jeune homme quitter les lieux, attendit que ce dernier s'allume une autre cigarette –éclairant ainsi une partie de ses mâchoires- et s'en aille pour le suivre discrètement.

Mello éprouva de nouveau cette émotion violente, si forte qu'elle explosait dans sa poitrine. Il était à trente mètres de lui, et pourtant il le vit parfaitement malgré la lumière trop faible de la rue. Ses épaules voûtées par le froid, son pas rapide, un peu fuyant même, et le mouvement de sa main droite quand il portait la cigarette allumée à ses lèvres, tandis qu'au-dessus de son crâne se dissipait la fumée. Il s'arrêta pour tapoter une de ses bottes sur le trottoir –il avait neigé plus tôt dans la soirée et une légère couche de glace était encore présente à certains endroits-, et repartit, jetant d'une pichenette son mégot dans le caniveau.

Mello accéléra subtilement le pas, les mains dans les poches de son manteau, capuche relevée. Sa respiration lui paraissait plus haletante, et il mit cela sur le compte de l'excitation. Non, de l'appréhension, rectifia-t-il mentalement alors que le jeune homme qu'il suivait était au coin de la rue et s'apprêtait à tourner.

Il atteignait le coin de la rue et amorçait le mouvement de tourner lorsque deux mains gantées l'attrapèrent violemment par le col de son manteau et l'entraînèrent impitoyablement dans la ruelle assombrie. Stupéfait, Mello n'eut pas le temps de se débattre que déjà son visage entrait brutalement en contact contre un mur, son bras droit tourné de telle façon que sa main effleurait dangereusement son épaule, prête à disloquée. Il leva son bras gauche pour repousser son adversaire mais de nouveau la poigne d'acier le saisit, collant ses deux bras l'un contre l'autre. Il gémit sourdement. Le choc de son visage blessé contre le mur avait été tel qu'il avait eu l'impression que des chairs intérieures s'étaient rompues. Il crut saigner avant de réaliser que c'était seulement une sueur lui coulant sur le front.

Il tenta de se débattre avant de sentir une lame de couteau d'au moins quinze centimètres se presser contre sa gorge et par réflexe il déglutit. Ses bras étaient tenus d'une telle façon que les muscles commençaient à fatiguer et il lui devenait douloureux de respirer. La lame était posée en plein sur la carotide.

Mello sentit le souffle chaud à son oreille et bizarrement voulut sourire.

- Qui t'envoie ? lâcha son adversaire d'une voix troublée par un début de panique. Tu me suis depuis tout à l'heure, qui t'envoie ?

Mello ne répondit pas. Il n'y parvenait pas.

- Bordel, si tu veux pas crever ici comme un chien, crache le morceau ! C'est Bill qui t'envoie pour finir le travail, c'est ça, hein ?

Mello, distraitement, reconnut la marque du couteau, baissant les yeux vers la lame. Cran d'arrêt en briquet, douze centimètres, léger et facile à manier. Il en avait déjà eu un de la même marque.

- Je crois que j'ai enfin trouvé une bonne raison de te casser la figure, dit-il dans un sourire.

Il grogna quand les mains qui le maintenaient accentuèrent la pression. Son épaule était si douloureuse qu'il eut peur de ne plus pouvoir la bouger ensuite.

- Répète un peu ça, mec.

- Tu m'as bien entendu. Je peux enfin te casser la figure pour la fois où tu m'as piqué mon rosaire, petit con.

Il avait beau ne pas voir son visage, il devina, vit dans son esprit l'expression d'abasourdissement total de celui qui le menaçait.

-C'… C'est pas possible…

Brusquement, on le relâcha, et il éprouva un plaisir intense à pouvoir respirer de nouveau correctement. On le retourna, plaqua son dos contre le mur et les mêmes mains gantées lui retirèrent sa capuche.

Pendant un instant, il n'y eut plus un seul son dans l'air, et même le monde autour de Mello s'estompa pour ne laisser qu'une impression un peu flottante, comme si le temps se figeait. Dans la pénombre, un jeune homme le dévisageait avec une telle incrédulité que malgré ses lunettes Mello put le voir le blanc de ses yeux tant il les écarquillait. Dans sa main droite reposait toujours le couteau à cran d'arrêt et ce ne fut qu'au bout de plusieurs secondes qu'il s'en rendit compte, pressa du pouce un endroit du manche et la lame se rétracta dans un bruit vif avant qu'il ne range l'arme dans la poche de son manteau.

- M-Mello ?

Son visage s'adoucit.

- Salut, Matt.

- C'est bien toi ? demanda Matt d'une voix étranglée.

- Oui. J'ai pas mal changé depuis le temps.

Dans la pénombre, Matt sourit.

- Mello…

Des heures plus tard, Mello se rappellerait de cet instant précis. Si certains évènements ne s'étaient pas produits auparavant, s'il n'avait pas appuyé sur le détonateur, peut-être qu'il aurait remarqué que le sourire de son ami avait pris la teinte sinistre d'un rictus. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était sous l'effet de la codéine, de la fatigue, ou les deux, mais pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait fait explosé le QG de la Mafia, Mello baissa sa garde.

Et cela lui coûta cher.

Car avec ce même rictus, avec une rapidité telle que Mello ne put rien faire, Matt leva un poing et l'envoya cogner de toutes ses forces sur son visage. Mello sentit les phalanges entrer en contact avec la peau brûlée et ce fut comme une déchirure, une onde de choc qui irradia de sa mâchoire jusqu'à son front et emporté par le coup, son corps chancela, percuta le mur que son crâne frappa de nouveau. La douleur fut telle qu'il éprouva un violent haut-le-corps et manqua de vomir.

- Tant mieux, lâcha Matt et le soulagement dans sa voix était parfaitement audible. J'aurais pas aimé me tromper en bastonnant quelqu'un d'autre.

Mello cracha par terre. Il s'était ouvert l'intérieur de la bouche et ce fut comme s'il avait du cuivre plein la langue.

- Connard…

- L'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, vraiment, rétorqua Matt dans un grondement. Tu vas faire quoi, là, Mello ? Te barrer comme tu sais si bien le faire ?

Mello tendit ses muscles, sourit malgré la douleur. La codéine continuait à faire effet et cette simple vague d'apaisement était le dernier fil de raison qui lui restait à suivre avant qu'il ne précipite sur Matt pour lui régler son compte, ami –perdu ?- ou non. Ce dernier fléchit légèrement les genoux, poings serrés, le toisant avec un regard moqueur.

- Tu veux jouer à ça, hein ? J'ai pas le temps, Matt.

- C'est ça, ouais.

L'amertume dans la voix de Matt était telle que Mello, légèrement surpris, se redressa. Sa main droite allait pouvoir attraper son Colt dans sa poche.

- Ca fait quatre ans que mes poings me démangent, Mello.., poursuivit Matt en ayant toujours ce même rictus aux lèvres.

- Je vais te les faire bouffer, tes poings, lança Mello, hargneux, continuant de glisser sa main vers la poche de son manteau.

Il fit mine de sortir son arme et comme il s'y attendait Matt se tendit, leva son poing droit pour le frapper à la tempe. Mello esquiva le coup et sans hésiter leva sa jambe gauche – son genou droit était encore trop fragile- et propulsa son pied dans le ventre de Matt. Il éprouva une sorte de plaisir pervers à entendre son ancien ami râler, le souffle coupé et sans attendre le frappa d'un direct entre les deux yeux. Il eut un peu mal aux phalanges à cause des lunettes qui protégeaient les yeux de Matt mais cela suffit. Matt tituba violemment, trébucha, portant ses mains en protection devant le visage.

Mello sortit son Colt et tendit le bras, visant Matt.

- Dégage, Matt. Dég-

Matt revint à l'assaut et envoya cogner son pied en plein sur le poignet de Mello. Le coup fit trembler tout le bras de Mello qui laissa tomber le Colt. Dans un grondement presque animal, Matt se rua sur Mello, l'attrapa par le buste et le plaqua de nouveau contre le mur. Tête baissée, rapide comme jamais, il serra les poings et balança des coups percutants sur les flancs de Mello, l'étreignant toujours pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir.

Mello poussa un cri de douleur quand l'un des poings de Matt entra en contact avec ses côtes fêlées. Ce fut comme si on lui brisait des os un à un. La codéine, lentement, finit par s'estomper et la douleur s'en retrouva décuplée, ainsi que la colère qui le submergeait, irrémédiable, incontrôlable. Il coinça la tête de Matt sous son aisselle et lui donna des coups sur la nuque, à la fois du poing et du coude. Matt essaya de s'extraire de sa prise mais Mello n'allait pas le laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte.

Il se retourna et serrant ses doigts sur la nuque de Matt, l'attrapa et lui envoya cogner le front contre le mur. Matt émit des cris rauques de douleur, et Mello entendit vaguement des jurons au travers de son souffle labouré. Il ne lâcha pas prise, retenant Matt et de nouveau lui cogna le front contre le mur. Le bruit fut mat, comme un œuf que l'on tente de briser mais Mello, aveuglé par la rage, n'y fit pas attention.

- Putain, lâche-moi ! cria Matt, la voix étranglée. C-Connard !

Il se débattit furieusement, envoya un coup de coude dans le flanc blessé de Mello qui fut plié en deux par la douleur. Matt put se dégager de sa prise et émettant une sorte de rire nerveux, poussa Mello au sol. Mello, ne voyant plus rien, tenta de se relever. Il entendait Matt se précipiter vers lui et devinant ce qu'il allait, chercha à tâtons son arme tombée au sol.

- Merde… Merde !

Ne la trouvant pas, il se releva précipitamment et ce ne fut que parce qu'il chancela d'un mouvement brusque sur le côté qu'il garda la vie sauve. Dans la pénombre de la ruelle, il devina du coin de l'œil le mouvement de Matt, cherchant dans son manteau et soudainement l'éclat blême de la lame du cran d'arrêt, déclenchée en pressant le manche. Mello chancela et vit Matt, le bras levé en une posture trop précise pour qu'il ne l'ait pas déjà essayée, et sentit l'air se couper devant lui, alors que la lame ne passait qu'à quelques centimètres de sa gorge.

« Il a failli me tuer », pensa Mello et cette idée fut si énorme, si démesurée qu'il ne perdit pas de temps à contre-attaquer.

Tant à perdre.

Il se rua sur le couteau que Matt tenait, crispa ses poings sur le manche. Matt l'insulta, tenta de le repousser à l'aide de ses jambes et Mello n'hésita pas. Inspirant profondément, il ferma les yeux et envoya un coup de tête en plein sur le front ensanglanté de Matt. Ce fut comme lui ouvrir le crâne et Matt s'écroula, se tenant le visage à pleines mains, gémissant de douleur, la respiration haletante.

- Espèce… Espèce d'enfoiré ! parvint-t-il à dire entre ses doigts.

Mello, épuisé, faillit tomber à son tour.

- T'en veux encore ? souffla-t-il. Minable !

Matt découvrit son visage, et furieux balança son pied dans le genou blessé de Mello. Il y eut comme un craquement semblable à celui d'un éclat de verre que l'on écrase et Mello tomba au sol, le visage couvert de sueurs froides, serrant les dents pour ne pas hurler. Son cri se mua en un sifflement perçant qui mourut dans un souffle inaudible.

« Pas la rotule, bordel, pas la rotule ! », pensa-t-il, se remettant difficilement debout.

Le Colt était à quelques pas de lui mais l'atteindre fut comme marcher avec un genou dévissé. Mello vit des taches noires s'épanouir devant ses yeux et comprenant qu'il allait s'évanouir planta ses doigts dans la blessure de sa bouche, tentant de la rouvrir. Le goût cuivré de son sang le fit tressaillir mais tout reprit forme autour de lui. Attrapant enfin le Colt, il se tourna, visant Matt à une distance respectable. Il chancela, prit appui contre le mur. Sa jambe tremblait avec tellement de force que c'était quasiment un miracle qu'il puisse encore tenir debout.

Matt respirait avec difficulté. Malgré la pénombre, Mello parvenait à voir les mouvements de sa poitrine, inspirant et expirant bruyamment. Il se mit sur le côté, passant ses doigts sur son front blessé.

- Merde…, lâcha-t-il dans le silence. Mes lunettes…

Ce fut si inattendu que Mello éclata de rire. Un rire nerveux, rauque, un rire qui permettait en quelque sorte de faire baisser la pression, mais ce rire le surprit autant que cela dut surprendre Matt.

- Ta gueule, Mello, grogna Matt. Ferme-la.

- Tais-toi… T'es pas en mesure de me dire quoi que ce soit, souffla Mello, lui montrant le Colt qu'il tenait.

Matt grogna une nouvelle fois.

- Et merde…

Il tenta de se remettre debout, cherchant d'une main son couteau, l'autre continuant de triturer la plaie qui coulait sur son front. Même dans le noir, Mello vit le sang tomber en un filet sur les lunettes de Matt, les barbouillant tant que les verres étaient flous, masqués. Il retrouva le couteau, se leva, les épaules voûtées, une main crispée sur le ventre et fit face à Mello.

- Essaie…, gronda Mello.

Chaque mot lui semblait lourd dans sa bouche et il se tut. Si jamais il continuait à parler tout en restant concentré il s'évanouirait. La lame du couteau était encore propre.

Matt s'arrêta, la respiration sifflante. Mello ne parvenait plus à voir son expression à cause de sang mais sa voix fut telle qu'il sut tout ce que Matt ressentait.

- J'ai la rage pour te tuer, Mello, dit-il sèchement. Tu peux toujours me tirer dessus, j'ai ce qu'il faut pour toi. J'en ai rien à foutre. J'en ai jamais eu rien à foutre.

- Va te faire, Matt. Je suis pas celui qui cogne en guise de salutations.

Le corps de Matt tressaillit et ses épaules eurent un mouvement bref, comme un animal sur le point d'attaquer. Mello ne quittait pas des yeux le couteau et sentit que sa propre prise sur le Colt était moins forte qu'avant.

- Connard ! cracha Matt, fou de rage. Espèce de… d'ordure !

- Tu peux continuer à m'insulter autant que tu voudras, Matt. Ca changera rien.

Matt ricana.

- T'as pas changé. T'es toujours le merdeux que j'ai connu à l'orphelinat. Le même.

Mello soupira. Son genou tremblait toujours et il appuya une de mains contre le mur. Son front était encore plus moite qu'auparavant mais également plus tiède. Il ne se risqua pas à toucher pour vérifier, il savait qu'il saignait.

- A quoi ça te servirait de me tuer, Matt ?

Matt éclata de rire.

- Si tu savais… Peut-être que ça me servirait à rien… et alors ? Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre ? Hein ? Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre !

Sa voix se brisa brusquement sur les derniers mots et s'en rendant compte il se détourna. Il rangea le couteau dans sa poche, haussa les épaules. Il n'essuyait même pas le sang qui maculait son visage ou ses habits.

- Approche-toi encore de moi Mello et je t'achève. T'as rien à faire ici, barre-toi.

Mello ne dit rien. Matt grogna.

- Je suis déjà assez dans la merde comme ça, n'en rajoute pas.

« Parce que tu crois que tout va bien pour moi ? », faillit dire Mello avant de se reprendre à temps. Il avait tellement mal aux côtes et au genou qu'il se sentait partir, et sa vue se troublait si vite qu'il avait fini par être en une position vulnérable malgré l'arme qu'il pointait toujours sur Matt. Il était fragile, incapable de se défendre correctement et Matt le vit. Pourtant il n'en fit rien.

« Tu as pitié, Matt ? Où est passée ta rage ? »

Matt le dévisagea longuement, inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté comme s'il étudiait un animal.

- Je sais pas ce que tu fous, Mello. Je m'en moque. Ca fait trop longtemps.

- Ca fait trop longtemps, répéta Mello d'une voix brumeuse. Dommage.

Cette émotion brûlante qu'il avait éprouvée la première fois était en train de geler, mourir dans sa poitrine. Une sensation de néant qui lui engourdit les membres. Matt renifla, fit quelques pas pour rejoindre la rue éclairée.

Mello le vit dans la lumière, et sa gorge se serra, les vieux sentiments de son enfance le frappant comme une gifle. La silhouette voûtée de Matt, son ombre grotesque sur le trottoir, et le noir de son sang qui avait commencé à sécher sur son front, ses lunettes. Les couleurs étaient trop aveuglantes, trop oranges sous le réverbère pour que Mello puisse tout voir mais ce fut un dernier instant avant que Matt ne se détourne, traversa la route et de lui il ne resta plus rien, hormis le bruit de plus en plus ténu de ses pas sur le trottoir.

Mello exhala. Une exhalation qui se mua en un gémissement lorsqu'il s'écroula au sol, lâchant son Colt pour saisir son genou à deux mains. La douleur pulsait dans toute sa jambe, depuis son mollet à sa cuisse. Il tenta de bouger son genou. Impossible.

- Merde…, souffla-t-il, se sentant de nouveau de mal.

Il fouilla fébrilement dans la poche de son manteau pour sortir le flacon de Codeis. Cette fois-ci, il en prit cinq. Le goût amer des pilules domina celui métallique du sang dans sa bouche et une sensation de soif le terrassa. Il toussa, le flanc douloureux, et attendit que l'analgésique fasse effet.

_J'ai la rage pour te tuer._

Et il ne l'avait pas fait. Mello ferma les yeux, profitant de la sensation d'apaisement de la codéine qui affluait dans tout son corps.

Il ne parvenait pas à être surpris par la réaction de Matt. Elle était logique, parfaitement logique même. Alors…

Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi abattu ?

Il frappa le sol de son poing.

- Va crever, Matt. Démmerde-toi.

* * *

Les choses furent plus faciles avec Wedy, et cela étonna d'ailleurs L. Wedy était après tout connue pour son talent à déjouer les systèmes de sécurité. Un tel talent même que L en éprouva une pointe de jalousie quand il découvrit comment elle réussit à faire passer des informations top secrètes d'une entreprise à une autre société avant de les voler toutes deux et de disparaître dans la nature.

Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à L pour découvrir la véritable identité de Wedy. Ce fut même si facile qu'il se demanda si la voleuse ne l'avait pas fait exprès pour non seulement se moquer de lui, mais également de sa propre famille. Merry Kenwood, fille cadette de Josh Kenwood, directeur de la compagnie d'assurance Kenwood and Cie, était, d'après ce qu'en avait conclu L, une femme en colère.

La colère pouvait aussi bien être négative que bénéfique et Merry Kenwood avait toujours su utiliser sa colère et sa frustration pour avancer dans la vie. Son père faisait partie de cette vieille école où il était dit qu'une femme n'avait pas besoin d'être très intelligente pour réussir, il lui suffisait d'être suffisamment jolie, d'un caractère avenant et d'avoir un bon mariage pour être satisfaite de son existence.

Des photos que L avait pu se procurer, il remarqua que Merry ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à son père. Elle était d'une beauté hargneuse, arrogante et surtout d'une intelligence pleine de cynisme. Si sa sœur aînée avait accepté la vie que son père lui avait toujours ordonnée de prendre, Mery refusa. Elle laissa tomber ses études de littérature payées une fortune dans une université de renom, coupa tous les ponts avec sa famille et disparut purement et simplement pendant six ans. Ce ne fut que plus tard que Josh Kenwood découvrit que sa propre fille lui volait de l'argent en contournant le système de sécurité. En vendant toutes les informations qu'elle avait trouvées, Mery amena son père à vendre sa compagnie qui fut achetée par une autre organisation plus influente.

Wedy n'avait pas besoin d'argent. L apprit très tôt dans son enquête que son père lui laissait un héritage confortable –ou plutôt quelques restes que Wedy n'avait pas daigné voler de la fortune personnelle de son père- et surtout quelques actions de Kenwood and Cie. Ce qui l'intéressait était le challenge. Plus la demande était extravagante, voire impossible, plus il y avait de chances qu'elle réponde. On pouvait essentiellement la contacter par le bouche-à-oreille, et elle se déplaçait tout le temps pour échapper à la police. Elle était recherchée dans plus de trente pays et sa réputation était telle qu'une folle rumeur circula un temps aux Etats-Unis, selon laquelle le FBI aurait tenté de l'engager pour qu'elle puisse pénétrer dans le système de sécurité de la Maison Blanche, afin de voler des informations personnelles au Président des Etats-Unis et faire pression sur le gouvernement.

L parvint à retrouver Wedy après une enquête de six mois. Six mois acharnés à chercher la moindre trace de la voleuse. Comme Aiber, elle savait parfaitement se fondre dans la masse. Elle était bien trop intelligente pour mener ouvertement la belle vie, d'autant plus que cela ne l'intéressait pas tant que cela. L comprenait parfaitement cette dépendance à l'adrénaline, le désir de mener une vie grisante grâce au perpétuel danger de se faire prendre.

_Tant que je peux, je continue_, comme disait Aiber.

Il dut user de toutes ses techniques pour amener Wedy à travailler pour lui. L'offre était juteuse, un vrai mets de choix pour la voleuse : entrer dans le système de sécurité du plus grand détective du monde, L. Quillsh se fit passer pour le client –un homme riche, vieux, et s'ennuyant mortellement, une combinaison qui marchait à tous les coups- et Wedy répondit à l'appel. Elle fut d'une extrême méfiance jusqu'au bout, mais finalement tomba dans le piège tendu par L et son équipe.

Elle fut arrêtée le lendemain, dans la chambre d'un hôtel cinq étoiles, où elle avait payé sous un faux nom. Cette fois-ci encore, L décida de se présenter personnellement devant la voleuse. C'était le matin, aux aurores, mais Wedy était déjà là, réveillée, presque sereine même. Elle n'avait pas plus de vingt-cinq ans quand L la rencontra la première fois, cet âge où le sommeil ne froisse en rien le visage d'une belle jeune femme.

- Puis-je prendre du café avant d'aller me préparer ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton lourd d'ironie.

Elle était habillée d'une chemise de nuit en soie qui était mi-chemin entre celle de l'épouse dévouée des années 50 et celle de la maîtresse d'une maison close à Paris du début du siècle. L avait demandé aux policiers d'attendre dehors et était parti s'assoir à la table luxueuse de la chambre.

-Je pourrais très bien m'enfuir, déclara Wedy d'une voix plate. Que vous soyez dix, ou cent, c'est la même chose pour moi.

- Donnez-moi une tasse.

Wedy leva les yeux et les paumes au plafond, comme si elle attendait une réponse divine. Elle avait une bouche aux lèvres pleines, faisant naturellement une moue. Ses cheveux blonds étaient coiffés, et retenus presque sagement par une pince –pince recouverte de minuscules diamants, nota L, ce qui rendait tout de suite sa coiffure moins sage-. Elle était pieds nus mais se déplaçait avec l'aisance et la tranquillité d'une maîtresse de maison accueillant ses invités de marque pour un dîner.

- Voulez-vous manger quelque chose aussi ? Il est encore tôt.

L retint un sourire. La voleuse s'assit en face de lui, croisant les jambes. Elle était d'une séduction légère, habituelle et même inconsciente. Elle comprenait parfaitement que de tous les hommes qui auraient pu l'arrêter, L était le dernier de la liste qu'elle serait en mesure de séduire, si jamais elle y parvenait un jour.

- J'ai des viennoiseries. Vous en voulez ?

L ne répondit pas. Il attendit que Wedy se serve avant de prendre quelque chose.

- Vous êtes habile. En tout cas plus habile que d'autres.

Elle se leva, alla chercher un cendrier, un étui à cigarettes Lamborghini en métal et un briquet avant de revenir.

- Je n'aurai plus l'occasion d'en fumer. Dommage. Les cigarettes anglaises sont les meilleures.

Elle se tut. Il y avait dans son geste une sorte de fragilité qui s'estompa dès l'instant où elle secoua la tête, remettant correctement ses cheveux d'une main. L ne disait toujours rien.

-… C'est vraiment comme ça que je vais finir ? demanda Wedy d'une voix douce avant d'amener la cigarette à ses lèvres.

- Finir ? dit enfin L, sentant qu'il pouvait enfin mettre en marche son plan.

- Vous m'avez fait peur, rit Wedy, sincèrement soulagée. Je voulais dire, finir en face d'un homme dont je ne sais rien, et qui ne décrochera pas un mot jusqu'à ce qu'on me passe les menottes.

- Qui a dit que vous iriez en prison ?

Wedy considéra pensivement L, laissant son café refroidir. Ses ongles étaient vernis d'un rouge sombre, rappelant le sang. Elle appuyait un de ses coudes sur la table, passant son pouce sur ses ongles vernis, fumant de l'autre main.

-... C'était donc ça, dit-elle après un temps de silence, souriant pour elle-même. La raison pour laquelle nous sommes tranquillement en train de boire un café tandis que dehors on prépare ma cellule et mon nouveau lit douillet.

L eut un sourire sans signification particulière.

- Vous êtes une crapule, murmura Wedy, la cigarette sur les lèvres. Nous sommes pareils, vous et moi.

- Pas tout à fait, répondit doucement L, tendant la main vers le sucrier.

- Quelle est la différence alors ?

- Vous ne mangez pas ? demanda abruptement L.

- Se faire arrêter de bon matin coupe l'appétit, curieusement.

- Curieusement, oui, répondit L en continuant à sourire.

Il mit dans son café près de dix carrés de sucre. Dans la petite tasse en porcelaine, il pressa avec sa cuiller, attendant patiemment que le café remonte dans les morceaux, et les désagrège lentement. Wedy l'observait toujours.

- Ce que vous faites n'est pas légal.

- Ce que vous faites non plus.

- Parfois ce qui est légal est juste une façon hypocrite de rater les choses.

- Hypocrite ? répéta Wedy, dubitative.

L haussa les épaules. Ses genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine, il porta son pouce à sa bouche, fixant le sucre en train de fondre dans sa minuscule tasse de café.

- On peut dire ce qu'on veut de moi. Que je suis un grand détective, que je me bats pour la vérité et la justice. Les gens ne savent pas.

- Ils ne savent pas que vous êtes une crapule ? demanda sournoisement Wedy, amusée.

- Non. Je ne suis pas comme les autres. Mais je ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux quand il s'agit de gagner.

- Et là, qu'est-ce que vous avez gagné ?

- Moi ? La possibilité de rentrer dans les tous les systèmes de sécurité. Vous ? Un casier judiciaire, et votre cellule sera pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Wedy rejeta la tête en arrière, éclatant de rire. Elle avait une voix plutôt grave, et même rauque pour une femme, quand elle riait. L la regarda, impassible.

- Je me demande si vous vous écoutez quand vous parlez, car c'est très drôle, répondit enfin Wedy, les joues encore rouges d'avoir tant ri.

- Je ne voulais pas faire de l'humour.

Wedy cessa de sourire.

- Vous pourrez continuer vos activités, je veux juste que vous m'envoyez des rapports. Tant que vous ne créez pas de scandale, vous êtes libre de faire ce qu'il vous plaît.

- Mais en échange, je suis votre formule magique pour ouvrir toutes les portes, rétorqua Wedy.

L sourit.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je vous appellerais à tout bout de champ. Vous seriez mon atout pour certaines de mes enquêtes.

- Et vous récolterez toute la gloire et le mérite. Merveilleux.

Le sucre avait fini de fondre. L remua de nouveau sa cuiller dans sa tasse, l'amena à ses lèvres.

- Evidemment, répondit-il d'une voix imperturbable. Puisque je suis une crapule.

Wedy, surprise, ne dit rien pendant plusieurs secondes. Puis, ses joues s'empourprant à nouveau, elle éclata d'un rire rauque qui la secoua entièrement, un rire qui pourtant sonnait imperceptiblement comme un échec personnel.

* * *

« S'il existe les douleurs-fantômes, il doit y avoir aussi les sentiments-fantômes… »

Near ne sut même pas pourquoi il pensa à ça. Occupé à déballer les cartons de jouets qu'il avait pu transférer à leur nouveau QG, il s'arrêta, les yeux fixant l'un des écrans que Rester rebranchait.

Les sentiments-fantômes. Ce n'était pas le terme exact, pas même approprié à ce qu'il ressentait mais c'était le seul qui lui venait à l'esprit. Il passa ses mains sur sa chemise blanche, grattant la peau au travers du tissu.

- La connection n'est toujours pas établie, Giovanni ?

- Non, ça va prendre encore un jour ou deux, répondit l'agent, les yeux rivés sur l'ordinateur depuis leur arrivée.

Leur nouveau QG avait été préparé hâtivement et était nettement plus petit que le précédent. Cependant, l'atmosphère qui s'en dégageait était la même. Il faisait encore lourd à cause des ordinateurs allumés, et les lieux étaient d'une impersonnalité telle que Near eut l'impression de se retrouver dans une sorte de décor de cinéma. L'idée ne lui déplut pas, ce qui le surprit beaucoup.

Il surprit Lidner à son nouveau bureau, lisant un message sur son téléphone portable. Si Near s'en référait à l'expression songeuse et agacée de son visage, il s'agissait sans aucun doute de Mello. Il avait eu beau dire qu'il acceptait que Lidner divulgue des informations à Mello, son attitude était plus celle d'une jeune femme ennuyée par le comportement excessif de son fiancé que celle d'un ex-agent de la CIA en pleine manigance avec un criminel en fuite. Near n'avait plus fait de commentaires sur la décision de Lidner à s'allier avec Mello, mais la tension entre eux était parfois si palpable que Giovanni, ne tenant pas en place, se sentait nerveux en leur présence. Ils se devaient de rester professionnels mais l'impression latente de ces « sentiments-fantômes » -ou peu importait ce qu'étaient ces émotions fortes, insipides, mélange subtil et illogique qui se développait en lui- provoquait parfois chez Near une nouvelle colère, démontrée par la raideur de ses épaules et sa voix plus froide que d'ordinaire.

Si L était encore vivant, il l'aurait vu tout de suite. Near imagina L, assis sur une des chaises du SPK, l'observant tout en buvant une tasse de son café trop sucré.

« Je ne veux pas t'entendre », pensa Near, détournant les yeux de son ombre distordue. « Et tu ne m'as rien volé. Il n'y avait- »

« Rien à prendre ? » fit une voix en écho dans sa tête, cette voix impassible, distante, qui ne pouvait être que celle de L.

Il releva la tête. L'illusion de L assis sur la chaise –aux côtés de Giovanni dont le visage était devenu blême d'épuisement – persistait toujours sur sa rétine.

« Tu as voulu passer de l'autre côté de la porte, Near. Comme la dernière fois. »

Near pressa ses paupières de ses doigts. Il s'aperçut que ses mains étaient glacées et tremblaient légèrement.

« Ce n'est pas moi. Ca n'a jamais été moi, c'est… »

« Mello ? Mello qui a découvert le mot de passe, et qui a rouvert la porte ? »

Near soupira, baissa les yeux et lorsqu'il reprit les robots, ne se souvint plus dans quel ordre les ranger. Par numéro de série, par taille, ou bien par couleurs ? Impossible de s'en rappeler.

« Je veux la refermer. Je ne veux plus ça. »

Il entendit –dans sa tête le son résonna, devint tonitruant- la tasse de L tomber au sol. Il n'y avait rien, ce n'était qu'une illusion et pourtant Near vit parfaitement les débris blancs glisser par terre et un éclat alla même effleurer le talon de Lidner qui n'avait pas levé la tête de son téléphone portable.

« Il faut que je dorme. Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil depuis quarante-huit heures. »

Mogi n'avait toujours rien dit, et lui-même s'était assoupi, épuisé par les évènements des derniers jours et du stress éprouvé à être resté silencieux des heures durant malgré les interrogatoires incessants.

« Tu veux redevenir comme avant, Near ? », continua L. « Quand tu avais tout fermé dans ton esprit pour ne plus y penser ? »

Il y eut un silence étrange, pesant.

« Cette odeur de voiture sous le soleil, tu sais ce qu'elle veut dire. Comme quand tu as parfaitement deviné ce que je voulais dire à Mello. Tu l'as toujours su, et ça t'a toujours dégoûté. »

« C'était ignoble, L. C'était un enfant. »

« … Toi aussi et pourtant… »

Near réalisa qu'il crispait ses doigts sur sa poitrine, là où se trouvait le souvenir de la morsure et la douleur lui revint par saccades, pulsant comme un autre cœur.

« L'odeur des banquettes arrière, en plein soleil… Tu t'en souviens, Near. »

L ouvrit la bouche, mais pas un son sortit de sa bouche. Pourtant, la voix vibra dans tout le crâne de Near, un écho dans les parois de son cerveau. C'était l'appel qu'il avait entendu la toute première fois en rencontrant L et Mello, cette poigne ferme dans son esprit, douce et forte à la fois. A présent, cet appel sans consistance avait des mots, une voix et tout prenait une tonalité différente.

_Tu avais si chaud…_

« Oui… »

_Et plus rien à boire, il n'y avait plus rien dans la voiture. _

- Il n'y a jamais rien, dit Near dans un murmure, les yeux baissés vers le robot qu'il tenait toujours d'une main absente.

Il devina du coin de l'œil le mouvement de surprise de Rester, voûté pour rebrancher l'ordinateur. L attendait, considérant pensivement la tasse brisée. Une éclaboussure sombre s'éparpillait au sol et pourtant quand Giovanni se leva et traversa la pièce, ses pieds ne laissèrent aucune empreinte.

« Va-t-en », pensa de nouveau Near, n'osant plus le regarder.

_Alors endors-toi. _

Near exhala.

« Si je m'endors, tu seras là. Tu seras toujours là pour me rappeler que… »

_Que ?_

La voix de L avait une inflexion légère de moquerie.

« Que je suis pas toi. Que je ne serai jamais toi. »

_Tu en veux pas être moi, de toute façon. Rappelle-toi : tu me détestes en tant qu'être humain. Quel conflit intérieur, Near. Tu es perdant à chaque fois._

« Je ne suis pas un perdant ! »

Il sentit la poigne dans son cerveau se rétracter imperceptiblement. L avait la bouche fermée, mais ses yeux noirs, impénétrables, se durcirent et devinrent froids. Near reconnut ce regard. C'était le regard que L, impitoyablement, lui lançait quand Near voulait savoir ce qu'il avait y avait dans la salle des archives à la bibliothèque de l'orphelinat. Ce regard totalement insondable, mais avec une force dominatrice. Divine, même.

_Tu ne veux pas être moi, ni en tant que L, ni en temps qu'homme. Et pourtant… Tu en as envie. N'essaie pas de le cacher, Near. Je peux savoir tout ce que tu penses. Nous sommes tous les deux d'une nature semblable. Je suis une hallucination, mais je suis tout de même L._

« Je ne veux plus te parler… Je ne veux plus _me_ parler », rectifia mentalement Near.

L sourit légèrement, mais son regard était toujours aussi froid.

_J'avais prévenu Mello, avant que je m'en aille. Je lui avais dit qu'il comprendrait ce que je voulais dire par « faire attention à toi ». Tu ne fais aucun effort, Near. Tu ne veux pas faire d'effort pour te rappeler. Non, je pense plutôt que tu te rappelles, mais que tu ne sais plus comment oublier et que cela te terrifie._

Near soupira. Il fallait qu'il dorme, ses yeux étaient douloureux.

« Il est impossible d'oublier. Toi, moi, Mello… on ne peut pas oublier. »

_Tu ne veux pas oublier ce que tu as vu, ce matin-là. Et tu ne veux pas oublier ce qui s'est passé dans la salle commune. _

Ce fut trop. Near regarda L droit dans les yeux, malgré son envie irrépressible de s'éloigner, de fuir ce regard impénétrable qui l'avait forcé à ployer la nuque dans le passé.

« Va-t-en », pensa-t-il avec toute la force qui lui restait. « Va-t-en, maintenant. Sors de ma tête. Je ne veux plus de toi. »

« Vraiment, Near ? »

La voix que Near entendait était l'ancienne. Dans son cerveau, la main invisible a desserré son emprise, et la sensation de liberté qu'il éprouva à cet instant fut exaltante. L parlait de nouveau avec sa propre bouche, et ses yeux avaient un éclat mort, un regard éteint dont la force s'était évanouie. Les dégâts de sa tasse de café avaient également disparu, et déjà Near le sentait véritablement s'en aller à son tour.

« Le cerveau humain est étonnant », songea-t-il, quelque peu émerveillé. « Il coupe les hallucinations comme un disjoncteur. Rideau, il n'y a plus personne pour assister au spectacle des sentiments-fantômes… »

« Tu peux le garder le reste, Near », dit L, le pouce sur les lèvres. « Tu peux tout garder. »

« Garder quoi ? »

L secoua la tête.

« Tu comprendras si jamais tu en as l'occasion… »

Near cligna des yeux.

- Garder quoi ? redemanda-t-il à voix haute.

- Near ?

Il leva la tête. Lidner le fixait avec un mélange d'inquiétude et de curiosité.

- Un problème ? demanda-t-elle.

Near baissa les yeux et s'aperçut qu'il serrait si fort sa main sur le robot qu'il ne sentait absolument plus rien de l'épaule jusqu'à l'extrémité de ses doigts. C'était comme s'il n'avait plus de bras. Il fit tomber brutalement le robot au sol, et le bruit fut si sonore, résonnant dans le QG encore vide, que les deux autres agents sursautèrent et se retournèrent. Mogi, endormi, grommela dans son sommeil.

Il y eut un bref silence, et Near aurait presque pu toucher du doigt l'embarras de ses agents tant il était palpable.

-… Garder Mogi plus longtemps, dit-il enfin d'une voix parfaitement monocorde. Si nous gardons Mogi plus longtemps et qu'il ne parle pas, nous allons devoir parler à un autre enquêteur du bureau japonais.

Toute l'impression d'étrangeté du moment se dissipa dans l'air et Giovanni sourit poliment.

- Oui, Near, vous avez raison.

- Et pour la connection ?

- Ca avance, Near. Je pense avoir trouvé comment accélérer tout ça.

Near faillit sourire au ton si fier de son agent, tel un enfant qui vient de réussir son premier contrôle de mathématiques. Lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'œil à la chaise à côté de Giovanni, tout ce qu'il aperçut fut son ombre sur le mur. Distordue, recroquevillée, mais seulement son ombre.

Il se sentit soulagé.

* * *

Le sommeil de Mello était lourd, mais pas le moins du monde réparateur. La douleur était telle que Mello avait ingurgité une nouvelle dose de Codeis. Beaucoup trop de Codeis, même. Les effets les plus immédiats de la codéine avaient beau être diminuer la douleur et apporter une euphorie qui aurait réjoui n'importe quel opiomane, les effets secondaires étaient beaucoup moins agréables pour toute personne décidant d'en avaler tout un flacon en un délai minimal de trois jours.

Mello éprouva des pics incroyables d'excitation dans son sommeil, parfois jusqu'à se réveiller en sursaut lorsque son cœur accélérait anormalement sous l'effet de la codéine. Néanmoins, il préférait largement se réveiller par la sensation que son cœur allait lui jaillir de la poitrine plutôt que de sentir des barres de fer chauffées à blanc dans ses jambes, ses flancs et son visage.

Matt lui avait brisé les côtes. Celles qui étaient déjà fêlées et peut-être encore une autre. Mello n'arrivait pas à très bien déterminer la zone de douleur quand elle s'étendait sur toute sa cage thoracique, allant jusqu'à lui couper tout le dos quand il levait les bras à un certain angle. Quant à son genou, Mello ne le sentait plus. Il pouvait encore s'appuyer dessus, et même marcher –courir était pour l'instant hors-de-question, il était déjà défiguré et devenir en plus unijambiste ne faisait pas partie de ses projets actuels-, donc la rotule n'avait pas été brisée. Toutefois, son genou droit avait doublé de volume, tout bleui d'ecchymose du coup de pied de Matt. L'humidité n'aidait pas non plus à son rétablissement. En énumérant toutes ses blessures, Mello réalisa que la brûlure de son visage était absolument minime face aux proportions que prenaient son genou et ses côtes en miettes. La peau était encore douloureuse et chaude, mais en appliquant de la pommade et des pansements spéciaux, Mello était capable de gérer convenablement l'évolution de la blessure.

Il avait réussi à se rendre à la planque dont Tony lui avait donné l'adresse. C'était un sous-sol humide, où la seule ampoule menaçait de rendre l'âme à chaque fois qu'on l'allumait. Mello vit des impacts de balle sur les murs, des traces brunies de sang au sol, et l'odeur était infecte. Cependant, sitôt qu'il s'écroula sur le vieux lit qui finissait par rouiller dans le taudis, il s'endormit. Il voyait par la minuscule fenêtre fermée par une grille donnant sur la rue la nuit qui changeait de couleur, les lueurs orange des réverbères et soudain, ce fut le noir total, il dormait, le cœur battant trop vite à cause de la codéine.

Après plusieurs réveils légers, il reprit tout à fait conscient trois à quatre heures plus tard. Cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas son cœur mis en panique par l'analgésique, mais par un bruit à quelques mètres de lui.

Il y avait quelqu'un qui le regardait.

Mello, les yeux fermés, perçut le mouvement jusqu'au lit, et sans bouger de position crispa ses doigts sur le Colt qu'il avait caché sous les couvertures sales. Il entendit le souffle près de son oreille, attendit.

Toute sa peau se glaça quand il sentit dans l'air le mouvement d'une main s'approchant de son visage et il n'hésita pas. Dans un grognement, il tendit le bras, appuyant son Colt sur la poitrine du visiteur, prêt à faire feu. Cependant, au même instant qu'il accomplit ce geste, il vit une lame blême jaillir, éprouva un poids soudain et lourd sur ses jambes –son genou pulsa d'une douleur quasiment indignée- et haletant sous l'effort, demeura silencieux.

Dans la lumière blafarde du sous-sol, Matt le fixait en ricanant, maintenant tout son poids sur lui pour l'empêcher de bouger. Sa main qui pressait le couteau à cran d'arrêt sur la gorge de Mello était ferme, absolument décidée.

- Perdu, dit-il dans un murmure moqueur.

Mello grogna.

- Tu me fais mal, bouge.

« Ta rage est revenue, Matt ? », pensa Mello, le froid de la lame commençant à devenir tiède sur sa peau. « Tu veux en finir avec moi, afin d'en finir avec toute la Wammy's House, c'est ça ? »

- Bouge ou je le fais moi-même, ajouta-t-il, appuyant davantage le canon du Colt sur la poitrine de Matt.

- Même si tu fais feu, je t'aurai ouvert la gorge avant, rétorqua Matt d'une voix froide.

- Tu veux vraiment le faire ?

Matt ne répondit pas.

- Bouge, tu me fais mal au genou.

Matt ricana de plus belle.

- Je me disais bien que je sentais quelque chose de dur et gonflé. A la base t'as pas un aussi gros paquet entre les jambes.

Mello n'arriva pas à se sentir insulté. Son genou lui faisait tellement mal qu'il se retenait de hurler. Pas devant Matt, surtout pas devant lui. Matt le considéra encore quelques instants, appuya sur le manche du couteau et la lame se rétracta. Lorsqu'il se retira du lit, Mello se redressa, sentant une sueur froide lui couler le long de l'échine. Il rejeta les couvertures, fixa son genou qu'il avait tenté de bander.

Matt émit un sifflement impressionné en voyant la différence entre les deux genoux.

- Ta gueule, gronda Mello. C'est de ta faute si c'est dans cet état.

- Cause toujours.

Matt passa une main sur son front, dégageant les cheveux afin de montrer un large pansement avant de s'éloigner, cherchant dans le sous-sol quelque chose pour s'assoir. De toute évidence, s'assoir aux côtés de Mello le répugnait.

- Je dois avoir une commotion cérébrale à cause de toi, lança-t-il et sa voix résonna tout autour de lui.

Mello ne fit pas de commentaires. Matt haussa les épaules face à son silence puis s'éloigna. Il retrouva une vieille chaise qui grinça affreusement quand il s'assit dessus, juste en face du lit de Mello. Il fouilla dans la poche de son manteau pour y prendre un paquet de cigarettes et son briquet. Serrant les dents sur une cigarette, il actionna le briquet et apporta la flamme entre ses mains. A cet instant, Mello éprouva une émotion trouble, un mélange de tristesse et de soulagement. Il y avait dans la silhouette de Matt cette vieille habitude du garçon qu'il avait connu à la Wammy's House, à savoir incliner exagérément la tête sur le côté, les mains en barrières pour protéger la flamme, les épaules toutes raidies dans un mouvement à la fois touchant et enfantin.

Néanmoins, l'émotion se dissipa quand Matt rejeta la tête en arrière, aspirant une bouffée de sa cigarette qu'il exhala ensuite bruyamment. Dans la lumière crue du sous-sol, Mello put enfin mieux le voir. Il avait changé de manteau –l'autre étant taché de sang-, et gardait obstinément ses lunettes sur le nez. Le verre était d'une couleur et d'une forme semblables à celui d'avant, mais la monture n'était plus la même : plus épaisse, masquant davantage les tempes. Ses cheveux dans la lueur étaient d'un reflet cuivré, plus foncés qu'autrefois, et sa peau semblait plus pâle, un peu grise même.

« Comme celle de L », pensa machinalement Mello, fouillant dans sa veste pour retrouver soit du Codeis, soit du chocolat, soit autre chose encore pour avoir une certaine contenance.

- Comment tu m'as retrouvé ? Tu m'as suivi ?

- Oh je t'en prie, tu me vois en train de te suivre dans ton trou à rats ?

Mello sourit faiblement.

- Tu es là, pourtant.

- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, et tu le sais, répondit sèchement Matt.

Maintenant que Mello était plus en forme, plus conscient des choses autour de lui, il entendait mieux la voix de Matt. Si toute trace d'intonation britannique avait disparu –tout comme Mello qui s'en était débarrassé progressivement pendant son ascension dans Hell's Kitchen-, il y avait toujours dans les « r » ce petit effet roulant comme des pierres, cet accent russe qui lui n'avait pas faibli. Ou peut-être un peu, Mello ne se souvenait plus très bien comment parlait Matt autrefois.

Matt continuait de fixer intensément le visage de Mello.

- Tu t'es pas loupé, fit-il remarquer.

- Comment tu m'as retrouvé ? redemanda Mello, agacé.

Matt ricana, fouilla dans sa poche et agita un petit écran allumé où clignotait un point rouge. Mello sentit ses membres s'engourdir.

- Un détecteur ?

- J'en ai profité pendant… qu'on se rappelait du bon vieux temps, répondit Matt sans se départir de ce rictus qui commençait vraiment à exaspérer Mello. J'en ai placé un dans ton manteau.

- En me brisant des côtes par la même occasion, ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter amèrement Mello, portant une main sur son flanc brûlant et douloureux.

- Une perte négligeable.

- Continue et tes bijoux de famille pourront suivre dans ta liste de pertes négligeables.

Matt éclata de rire mais Mello ne fut pas dupe. Tout dans l'attitude de Matt, de sa bouche crispée sur la cigarette, à ses yeux fuyants indiquait une tension maximale.

- Tu as de bons réflexes pour quelqu'un qui est complètement dans les vapes, ajouta Matt. Combien de pilules tu as pris ?

- Beaucoup.

- Ton haleine… C'est de la codéine, c'est ça ?

- Mêle-toi de tes affaires, grogna Mello, épuisé.

Matt soupira. L'odeur de la cigarette emplissait les lieux, et Mello avait déjà du mal à respirer.

- Tu vas crever avec cette merde.

- C'est pas ce que tu veux ? rétorqua brusquement Mello.

Il regretta les mots dès l'instant où il les prononça mais ne put rien faire face à l'expression de profonde douleur qui se peignit sur le visage de Matt. Il y eut un bref instant où les yeux derrière le verre des lunettes s'écarquillèrent, brillèrent d'un éclat de tristesse avant de revenir froids. Mello se mordit la lèvre, hésita à continuer avant de décider qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour le faire, Matt ? Je peux pas m'enfuir, j'ai un genou foutu et si je me lève pour me défendre, mes côtes vont me faire hurler.

- Arrête de dire des conneries, grommela Matt, baissant la tête comme un enfant que l'on réprimande.

Mello se rallongea, faisant attention à son flanc blessé. Matt soupira une nouvelle fois, jeta son mégot dans un coin du sous-sol.

- Tu dois bientôt repartir ?

- Oui… J'ai des choses à faire.

« Avec ou sans toi », ajouta-t-il machinalement dans sa tête. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, et allongé, recroquevillé en une sorte de position fœtale inconsciente, il ferma les yeux, sentant ses doigts descendre et effleurer la chair trop lisse par endroits, et ridée à d'autres de son visage. La douleur de ses côtes était pulsante, irradiant jusqu'à ses hanches et son genou droit était un poids lourd qui l'entraînait, l'enfonçait de plus belle dans le matelas abîmé, sentant l'urine et d'autres substances que Mello ne préférait pas deviner.

Il sentit alors le mouvement de Matt s'approchant de lui et par réflexe il s'en éloigna. Matt sembla hésiter une nouvelle fois, une expression indescriptible passant sur son visage.

- Tu veux que je te montre là où il faut viser ? demanda Mello dans une voix lourde, et les mots furent comme des éclats de verre dans sa bouche.

S'il avait voulu blesser Matt, il avait réussi. Il vit le corps de Matt se raidir sous la rage.

- Tais-toi, Mello.

- Tu me l'as dit. Tu le penses encore, ajouta-t-il.

Matt regarda ailleurs.

- C'est dégueulasse ici, lança-t-il d'une voix forte.

- Excuse-moi de pas pouvoir avoir autre chose.

Il y eut un nouveau instant de silence et Mello put presque voir l'esprit de Matt, ses pensées, ses hésitations. Debout, les mains dans les poches de son manteau, le regard tout à fait indéchiffrable derrière ses lunettes, il était redevenu l'enfant cynique et désinvolte de l'orphelinat. Le pansement que Mello devinait sous ses cheveux était la seule chose qui différenciait le garçon du passé et celui d'aujourd'hui.

- Viens chez moi, lâcha abruptement Matt, ne regardant toujours pas Mello. Tu vas attraper la mort ici.

L'expression fut étrange dans la bouche de Matt, comme trop adulte, trop froide, n'allant pas avec le garçon blême et mince qu'il était, et son accent russe qui continuait de rouler sur sa langue. Pourtant, ce fut ce qui décida Mello à se redresser, une main appuyée sur son flanc.

- Je dors pas sur le canapé, plaisanta Mello, ce qui le surprit lui-même

Il lui restait donc une trace d'humour après tout ce qu'il avait enduré. Fascinant.

- Ya pas de canapé, répondit Matt.

Il sourit soudain et pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait revu, Mello trouva son sourire à la fois naturel, et doux.

* * *

Quillsh mentait également. Comme lui avait demandé L, il dit aux enquêteurs et à Raito : « Et tu veux vraiment montrer leur visage ? ». Ni Mr Yagami, Ni Raito, ni même Matsuda n'avaient besoin de savoir la vérité. Quillsh l'avait parfaitement compris quand L lui avait fait part de son stratagème le jour à Raito avait été libéré avec Misa.

- L ne doit jamais montrer son visage. Raito doit être marqué par ça.

- Si tu le soupçonnes d'être Kira…, avait répondit Quillsh, dubitatif.

- Aiber et Wedy sont mes atouts. Je pense que je vais avoir besoin d'eux en premier. Pour quoi exactement, je ne sais pas. Mais ils seront là. Je veux que dès que j'évoque l'idée de les appeler que tu lances un commentaire dans le sens où ils ne m'ont jamais vu.

Et comme à chaque fois, L avait deviné juste. Aiber et Wedy arrivèrent trois jours après l'appel, comme leur marché avec le détective l'exigeait. Leur fausse première rencontre fut étrange, un peu décalée. Malgré ses lunettes de soleil, Wedy ne pouvait tout à fait cacher ses yeux pétillants d'amusement et d'ironie tandis qu'Aiber faisait tout son possible pour garder un visage neutre.

- Je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait aussi vite, lança Aiber en français après leur entrevue avec le reste de l'équipe.

Raito écoutait tout en gardant les yeux rivés sur l'écran de l'ordinateur, et L, par réflexe, fit tinter la chaîne qui les reliait tous deux.

- Que veux-tu, reprit L dans la même langue.

Wedy s'apprêtait à repartir, fouillant dans une toute petite sacoche en cuir qu'elle avait au poignet. Avec sa toque et son tailleur de grande marque, elle rappelait l'espionne industrielle dans les séries télévisées des années 60. L aperçut son regard plein d'intérêt qu'elle lança dans la direction de Raito, regarda sans se priver la nuque de l'adolescent, ses mains qui tapaient au clavier avant d'émettre un bref rire.

- Amusant, tout ça, dit-elle pour elle-même.

- Tu vas y aller ?

- Oui, je vais préparer mon matériel.

- D'accord.

L sentit dans l'air son parfum riche, capiteux et avec un culot majestueux, elle s'approcha de lui, tapota son épaule de sa main gantée et s'en alla d'une démarche chaloupée, saluant au passage Aiber qui ne la quitta pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne l'ascenseur.

L réprima un sourire.

- Ne le fais pas, dit-il en français.

- Quoi donc ? répondit Aiber d'une voix trop douce pour être sincère.

- Ce à quoi tu penses. Tu te retrouverais complètement ruiné le lendemain de votre première et unique nuit.

- Ou tu viendrais nettoyer la salle de bains pendant que je m'occuperais du corps.

Raito eut un tressaillement nerveux puis retourna se concentrer sur son travail. Il ne devait pas parler français, ou du moins pas assez pour comprendre la conversation mais L vit que le mot « corps » l'avait perturbé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? demanda Aiber.

- M'infiltrer grâce à toi.

- Je ne prendrai pas de pic à glace, fit Aiber dans un souffle et son regard s'assombrit.

L ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de faire un geste des doigts, comme s'il tenait un verre.

* * *

Il n'y avait effectivement pas de canapé.

Mello hésita à s'avancer mais Matt, d'un pas nonchalant –ou qui se voulait nonchalant, à en juger par la raideur de ses épaules- entra le premier, retira son manteau qu'il balança dans le seul fauteuil qu'il y avait avant de s'étaler à plat ventre sur le lit défait. C'était un studio banal, pré-meublé, et très désordonné. Mello en entrant marcha sur une assiette de plastique où collait une vieille part de pizza, et fit rouler une cannette de bière vide qui alla cogner contre une console de jeux vidéo. La télévision, un large écran plat, était allumée sur un match de base-ball –était-ce la saison pour que tout le monde regarde du base-ball, se demanda vaguement Mello en posant son manteau dans le fauteuil que Matt, et des ordinateurs portables traînaient un peu partout dans la pièce principale, ainsi que sur le comptoir séparant la cuisine et le salon.

Il régnait dans l'air une odeur de vêtements sales, de renfermé, et de cigarettes. Mello se sentit un peu nauséeux devant les restes de plats chinois sur la petite table.

- Tu veux que je t'aide ? demanda Matt, se remettant sur le dos pour regarder Mello observer attentivement les lieux.

- Non, je peux encore faire quelques pas, je suis pas infirme.

Matt haussa les épaules.

- Comme tu veux.

Il grimaça, et se redressa avant de retirer ses lunettes. Mello put enfin voir ses yeux, et malgré tout cela lui fit un choc. Les yeux de Matt étaient comme autrefois, de ce vert un peu doré que l'on ne voyait vraiment qu'en pleine lumière, mais enfoncés dans leurs orbites, tout assombris par les cernes qui continuaient de grandir sur ses joues blêmes. A en juger par l'état de son studio, Matt ne sortait et ne dormait véritablement pas assez.

Il baissa les yeux pour regarder le sweat de Matt.

- Tu devrais peut-être te changer, dit-il d'une voix devenue rauque à cause de la fatigue. Ton sweat est tout dégueulasse de sang.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai…

Il semblait véritablement surpris de découvrir du sang sur le col de son sweat. Il avait sûrement oublié. Il haussa de nouveau les épaules.

- Ca te dégoûte de voir du sang ? demanda-t-il sur le ton d'un enfant qui veut montrer un insecte peu ragoûtant à ses camarades.

Mello faillit rire. Il se retint à temps. Il ne pouvait pas s'offrir le luxe de rire quand ses côtes étaient aussi douloureuses.

- Tu le fais exprès ?

- Peut-être, sourit Matt.

Il y avait dans son visage un reste d'ironie enfantine qui toucha Mello, bien que ce dernier n'en laissa rien paraître. Matt se remit debout en grognant.

- Si Mr. veut que je me fasse tout beau…

- Je m'en fiche. Juste… change ce sweat.

Il eut le temps de voir les taches, tombantes en laissant des gouttes élargies, des taches typiques d'une blessure au visage et dont la gravité en avait fait son affaire avant que Matt ne s'éloigne de lui. Le souvenir même de leur bagarre –le terme ne lui convenait pas et pourtant il résumait parfaitement le sentiment qu'il avait éprouvé lorsqu'il avait envoyé son poing dans la figure de Matt- lui donnait mal à la tête et il ressentait même un peu de honte, comme un homme qui se souvient de tout ce qu'il a pu accompli la veille en étant ivre et se promet de ne plus jamais boire, le visage défait par la culpabilité.

« C'est ça », songea Mello tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur le lit de Matt, massant son genou gonflé. « Une belle gueule de bois. »

Revoir Matt après toutes ces années était comme le triste lendemain d'une soirée bien arrosée. Cette impression de liquéfaction qu'il éprouvait dans tout l'estomac, cette sensation froide qui lui montait à la tête étaient les mêmes.

Il entendit l'eau dans la salle de bains et tourna la tête. Le studio était petit, de telle sorte que de là où Mello se trouvait, il vit le miroir, le lavabo devant lequel Matt se nettoyait le visage. Dans la lumière de la salle de bains, les cheveux de Matt avaient davantage de reflets cuivrés qui rappelaient l'enfant qu'il avait été autrefois.

- … Je crois que j'ai perdu une dent, dit Matt d'une voix plate, avant de cracher un peu d'eau dans le lavabo.

- Mais non. Tu as la tête dure.

- C'est ça…

Mello baissa les yeux, considérant les gants qu'il portait toujours. Il n'avait pas mangé de chocolat depuis plusieurs heures et cela lui manquait terriblement. Il entendit le bruissement du sweat que Matt retirait.

- Je sens plus mon épaule, continua Matt sur cette même voix plate comme s'il lisait une liste.

- Cesse de te plaindre, vu mon état tu devrais arrêt-

Mello ne put finir sa phrase car il avait relevé la tête et fixait quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant chez Matt.

Sur le dos de Matt, Mello vit un cerf.

Puis le voile de fatigue se dissipa devant ses yeux et la bouche sèche, Mello observa Matt qui avait fini de se passer de l'eau sur son épaule douloureuse, la massant d'une main un peu machinale. Ce n'était pas un cerf tout entier, juste la tête de l'animal, et le début du poitrail en silhouette mais ce furent surtout les bois qui impressionnèrent Mello. Semblables à de grandes lignes noires de vie, elles imprégnaient, se développaient sur le dos de Matt jusqu'à ses épaules. Sa nuque et le haut des épaules étaient dégagés mais le tatouage était saisissant par l'impression de mouvement qu'il donnait.

Matt, se rendant compte du silence brusque de Mello, se retourna.

- Oh, tu l'as vu alors.

Il semblait gêné, comme si Mello l'avait surpris en train de faire quelque chose de compromettant.

Mello ne répondit pas, trop occupé à fixer les bras de Matt.

- Combien tu en as ? demanda-t-il d'une faible voix après un temps de silence.

Matt tendit les bras, les fixant intensément pour se rappeler. Mello en compta trois sur les bras. Tous noirs. Matt n'en avait pas toute une couche indéchiffrable comme Cliff ou des larges à têtes de mort hideuses comme Tony et même Vick –le souvenir du crâne souriant tatoué sur sa cuisse hantait encore parfois Mello- mais ils étaient suffisamment étendus pour que Mello se sente pris d'un certain tournis.

Ce n'était pas les tatouages eux-mêmes mais le fait que Matt puisse s'en faire. Ce fut ce décalage entre le passé et le présent qui fit réaliser à Mello que le Matt qui le regardait avec un air de nonchalance feinte n'était plus celui qui venait autrefois dans son lit pour raconter des histoires de fantôme, brandissant sa petite lampe torche, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne peuvent plus rester ensemble tant ils bougeaient et avaient chaud sous les draps.

Mello se rendit compte après coup qu'il s'était levé, tenant les bras de Matt entre ses poignets. Son genou était tout ankylosé, et clignant des yeux, Mello releva la tête. La codéine produisait chez lui d'étranges effets. Il prit les avant-bras de Matt, les retourna. Chacun d'eux était tatoué. Celui de gauche était un arbre sans feuilles, comme une gravure ancienne, et dont les branches, semblables aux bois du cerf, s'étendaient de l'avant-bras pour remonter jusqu'au coude. Le trait était fin, nota vaguement Mello. Celui de droite était une longue série de code binaire et Matt, remarquant l'expression du visage de Mello, ricana.

- Ca veut dire quoi ? demanda Mello.

- Que j'en ai une plus grosse que les autres, répondit Matt sans hésiter.

Il avait pris une voix très sérieuse et Mello se demanda s'il plaisantait vraiment ou non. L'idée même l'amusa.

Il en avait également un à l'épaule gauche, mais qui n'était finalement que deux rectangles noirs plutôt larges - ils recouvraient tout le haut du bras comme deux grandes plaques d'encre. Dubitatif, Mello regarda Matt qui secoua la tête.

- Quoi ?

- Rien. Juste…

- Que ça ne me va pas ? demanda Matt et son sourire prit une teinte étrange, un peu forcée, et Mello sut aussitôt qu'il se sentirait blessé si jamais Mello lui donnait la mauvaise réponse.

- Ce n'est pas ça, Matt.

La question ne se posait pas. Pour le Matt du présent, les tatouages étaient autre chose. Autre chose que dans l'enfance cependant Mello percevait sous l'apparente nonchalance de son ami une rage exacerbée, maladroitement contrôlée, et qui résultait sans aucun doute d'une période noire de sa vie.

- Tu les as fait quand ?

Matt s'éloigna, retourna s'allonger sur le lit, toujours torse nu. Il fouilla à tâtons la table de chevet –Mello vit tomber par terre un préservatif intact-, prendre un autre paquet de cigarettes puis d'en allumer une du briquet qu'il avait gardé dans la poche de son jean. Mello retourna s'assoir près de lui et Matt ne s'éloigna pas de lui.

- Tu te demandes si je les ai fait après Philadelphie, c'est ça ?

Mello ne dit rien. Matt masqua un sourire derrière sa cigarette.

- Non. Le seul que j'ai fait après… Non, laisse tomber.

- La prison, Matt, souffla Mello.

Il avait de plus en plus de mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Matt exhala une bouffée de sa cigarette. Mello observa son profil, ses traits plutôt réguliers mais surtout les cernes sous ses yeux et le tout lui donnait l'air adulte, beaucoup trop adulte pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas vingt ans.

- La prison ? répéta-t-il. Aussi chiant que l'extérieur. Vraiment.

Il regarda rêveusement devant lui, gratta son pansement sur le front.

- On s'y fait. C'est un peu difficile au début… Non, en fait, c'est difficile tout le temps.

Il eut un léger sourire et Mello sentit l'émotion violente qu'il éprouvait pour Matt se glacer.

- Matt, tu l'as fait exprès, c'est ça ?

Il s'attendait à ce que Matt réponde par un ricanement, ou un commentaire désinvolte qui n'aurait fait qu'exacerber ce mélange de sentiments qu'il ressentait pour celui qui l'avait tenu contre lui à la mort de L, mais Matt ne fit rien de tout ça. Il resta silencieux, les yeux dans le vague.

- J'ai lu ton dossier. Tu n'avais jamais fait de fautes avant. Jamais on avait réussi à t'attraper. Et finalement… des pièces de voiture volées dans le coffre ?

Matt eut un sourire qui s'estompa presque aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu.

- Trop facile, hein ?

- Pourquoi…

Matt eut un tressaillement, tourna la tête vers Mello et son regard était plein d'une tristesse froide qui ne lui allait pas.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il à voix basse. Honnêtement ? J'en sais rien. Je voulais essayer. Cocher quelque chose dans ma liste, me dire « ça y est, tu l'as fait, maintenant tu sais ce que ça fait. »

Il se tut, tirant sur sa cigarette. De la cendre tomba sur le drap mais il ne fit rien pour la disperser.

- J'ai appris des trucs. Et pas seulement à me mettre à genoux sous les tables, ajouta-t-il sur un ton un peu léger, tranchant avec son regard glacial.

- Je l'ai bien vu, dit Mello, fermant les yeux.

Il se souvenait encore du mouvement de Matt dans la ruelle, brandissant le couteau avec une dextérité qui ne lui allait pas, ou plutôt que le Matt que Mello s'était imaginé ne possédait pas. Ce geste de survie, Mello le comprenait bien mieux depuis qu'il avait lui-même appuyé sur le détonateur de l'explosion.

« Ca fait seulement plus d'une semaine », songea-t-il, surpris. « Seulement et pourtant j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité. »

Matt le considérait toujours, Mello le sentait. Il entendit le grésillement de la cigarette écrasée dans un cendrier puis la main de Matt le secoua. En s'approchant de lui, Mello sentit l'odeur de sueur de son corps, un peu aigre, celle de la bière et enfin du tabac, tachant ses doigts et ses cheveux.

- Tu devrais dormir si tu repars demain. Tu vas où exactement ?

- New York.

-… Pour Kira ? demanda Matt à brûle-pourpoint.

Mello ouvrit les yeux.

- Oui. Comme toujours.

Matt soupira.

- Tu m'étonnes. Toi et ton esprit monomaniaque…

- Je dois le faire, Matt, répondit Mello, se demandant bien pourquoi il se justifait.

Matt l'observa un long moment, le buste en avant comme s'il voulait se lever pour chercher quelque chose. Ses yeux verts brûlaient d'une lueur de colère irrépressible et Mello ne chercha pas à discuter. Il était difficile pour lui de se dire que le garçon qui avait tenté de le tuer sous le coup d'une frustration vieille de quatre ans avait été celui qu'il considérait comme son seul véritable ami, celui qui dans le passé avait su lui faire comprendre que les choses pouvaient être mieux, autant en temps qu'élève de la Wammy's House que disciple de L. Disciple et plus.

- Tu ne dois rien à personne, Mello, dit enfin Matt d'une voix morne. Pas même à L.

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, Matt.

- Vraiment ? rit amèrement Matt. Oh vraiment ?

Sa bouche s'était crispée en une grimace, comme lorsqu'il était enfant et ne pouvait dire tout haut ce qu'il pensait tout bas.

- Comment ça, je ne peux pas comprendre ? Je trouve ça gonflé de la part d'un type qui s'est barré sans même laisser de mot. Tu t'es cassé de la Wammy's House car tu es un putain de lâche, Mello.

- Je te permets pas, Matt.

- C'est ça.

Mais la colère de Matt s'était brusquement éteinte, comme un feu que l'on asperge d'eau. La lueur de ses yeux avait disparu, ne laissant qu'un regard vide, profondément triste et ennuyé. Mello le fixa, secoua la tête et l'émotion de sa poitrine était à présent un bloc glace, distillant du froid jusqu'au fond de ses poumons, l'empêchant de respirer.

- Je me débrouillerai seul. Si tu ne veux pas m'aider.

Matt resta silencieux, se baissa pour attraper un vieux t-shirt qu'il mit à la hâte. Ses avant-bras nus étaient traversés par les lignes noires. Mello le regarda et voulut lui dire les mots qu'il attendait, les « tu m'as manqué », les « je suis désolé », mais c'était impossible.

Tous ces mots suivaient une ligne unique, un chemin jusqu'à l'ombre qu'il poursuivait encore et qui ne pourrait plus jamais lui répondre.

* * *

Giovanni s'était endormi devant l'écran, la tête dans ses bras. Near avait déjà demandé à Rester et Lidner de s'en aller, le temps de poursuivre leurs enquêtes –et surtout pour que Lidner puisse contacter Mello- mais Giovanni s'était tout bonnement écroulé. Il avait soupiré, frotté ses yeux et brusquement s'était endormi, une main effleurant encore le clavier. Near n'avait pas eu le cœur de le réveiller.

Par ailleurs, il était plus rassuré que Giovanni s'endorme en sa présence. Cela lui permettait de continuer ses formules mathématiques. Recroquevillé sur le sol, ayant rangé tous ses robots, il avait étalé toutes les feuilles du carton de L avant de commencer à ses calculs. Il avait disposé toute une série de crayons différents, chacun pour une signification bien précise.

Les trois premières feuilles étaient couvertes de ratures en plusieurs couleurs, de nouvelles formules qui auraient fait tourner la tête de tous les agents de Near. Les dernières feuilles du carton étaient d'une telle difficulté que plusieurs fois Near faillit s'arrêter, épuisé, frustré. Cependant, à chaque fois qu'il jetait un coup d'œil à Giovanni, ronflant doucement, et à la chaise à côté de lui, quelque chose en Near se réveillait brutalement, une poigne dans son esprit et son cœur qui l'amenait, presque physiquement, à baisser la tête vers ses calculs. C'était comme si L avait posé lui-même une main sur sa nuque, le forçant à ployer.

Near fit glisser d'autres feuilles devant lui. De loin, on aurait pu croire à un enfant qui faisait du coloriage.

« Je me détacherai de toi, L », songea-t-il quand il prit en main un crayon de couleur bleu ciel, celui qui lui servait pour la troisième partie de ses calculs. « Je me détacherai de toi, et je serai enfin moi-même. »

Mello n'aurait pu se détacher de L, même si le détective était resté en vie. Le lien entre eux était dévorant, une sorte de maladie pourrissante qui les avait contaminé tous deux. Near se rappelait encore de leur rencontre dans la bibliothèque, des yeux de Mello pleins d'une admiration sauvage, totale. Cette affection qui était aux bords d'une folie commune, une folie que seuls les génies comme eux pouvaient comprendre.

L était mort et pourtant Mello continuait à avancer, inconscient des dangers, prêt à risquer sa vie pour un fantôme dont les pensées étaient aussi impénétrables que son regard.

Near se figea. Ses doigts devinrent glacés et retenant une exhalation de surprise, il fixa la feuille qu'il était en train de griffonner. Une impression légère, tiède, de doigts caressant les parois de son crâne le submergea.

La réponse était sous ses yeux. Il entoura les trois-quarts de sa feuille, ratura le reste avant d'amener la feuille à son regard. Un sourire cruel, enfantin, lui vint aux lèvres.

Il comprenait enfin.

* * *

Mello se réveilla en entendant la pluie cogner à la fenêtre.

« Il pleut, L est mort. Je suis à la Wammy's House, L est mort et je dois partir… »

Le ciel était d'un gris malade, et Mello, ouvrant lentement les yeux, eut du mal à se rappeler où il se trouvait. Il sentait même l'odeur de la pluie dans l'espace, se mêlant à celle de la cigarette. Allongé sur son flanc intact, serrant légèrement l'oreiller, il releva la tête, observant les bâtiments qui faisaient face à la fenêtre. Quelques voitures passaient, et Mello entendait la voix des gens dans la rue.

La douleur de son corps se réveilla en même temps que lui et grognant sous la sensation, il se baissa, fouilla ses affaires. Il ne se rappelait plus comment son manteau qu'il avait posé sur un fauteuil se retrouvait maintenant au pied du lit mais peu importait à présent.

Il avala deux pilules de Codeis et comme d'habitude l'amertume de l'analgésique lui donna soif. Il prit la bière entamée qui était posée sur la table de chevet, juste à côté du cendrier rempli de mégots. La bière avait un goût infect, était tiède et éventée mais Mello la but entièrement. Le mélange de l'alcool et de la codéine n'était absolument pas conseillé mais Mello avait appris à relativiser depuis qu'il avait les côtes brisées et une brûlure au visage au deuxième degré.

Laissant la codéine faire effet, il se tourna pour observer le corps allongé près de lui.

« Ce n'est pas la Wammy's House mais presque… », songea-t-il, soutenant son front de sa main.

Matt était endormi sur le dos, protégeant ses yeux d'un de ses bras, l'autre au-dessus de sa tête, comme si dans son sommeil il réalisait sa vie n'était qu'une succession de drames et de souffrances inutiles, insupportables à regarder. Sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte, exactement comme avant lorsqu'il dormait et Mello se surprit à sourire. Le bras qui couvrait ses yeux était celui tatoué de l'arbre, et Mello hésita un instant avant d'effleurer du bout des doigts les branches mortes, fines telle une gravure, remontant jusqu'au coude. La peau de Matt était tiède.

_J'ai la rage pour te tuer._

Mello fronça les sourcils, sentant une colère sourde, un peu vaine, monter en lui. Il se rallongea, ferma les yeux, la tête toujours tournée vers celle de Matt. Le souffle chaud qui s'échappait des lèvres entrouvertes de son ami était un bruit intime et doux, léger, un réconfort dont Mello se consola.

- … Ce tremblement… me stabilise. J'aurais dû m'en douter…

Mello, surpris, rouvrit les yeux. Matt avait découvert ses yeux, tous brumeux de sommeil, et le fixait doucement, un regard presque tendre un peu éteint.

- Ce qui se détache est toujours proche… aussi. Je m'éveille au sommeil en prenant tout mon temps. J'apprends en allant où je dois aller.

Matt ferma un œil, trop fatigué. Il souriait légèrement.

- Roethke, dit-il dans un souffle.

- Quoi ?

- Roethke. Théodore Roethke. Cette nuit, t'as pas arrêté de répéter ce poème dans ton sommeil. Tu l'avais présenté en classe, mais finalement, Near a eu 19 alors que tu as eu que 18 et ça t'as tellement énervé que tu es parti, et que t'as frappé la porte des toilettes jusqu'à ce qu'une surveillante t'envoie dans ta chambre. Je crois que tu l'as traitée de « sale blonde débile », quand elle a fermé la porte.

Mello baissa les yeux. Sa gorge était si serrée qu'il avait du mal à respirer, et lorsqu'il répondit, il eut l'impression que les mots tombaient comme des pierres dans sa bouche.

- J'avais oublié.

Matt le regardait toujours de ses yeux éteints, endormis. Il y eut un instant où aucun d'eux ne parla puis, lentement, Matt tendit le bras et effleura de son pouce la brûlure de Mello. Le geste était tendre, presque timide, et Mello ne put s'empêcher de se rappeler de son propre contact avec L, un peu timide, comme s'il déballait un cadeau.

- J'ai jamais oublié, répondit Matt dans un murmure.

Mello tendit sa main, attrapa doucement le poignet de Matt qui continuait d'effleurer sa brûlure. Ses doigts touchèrent les veines, remontèrent jusqu'aux branches de l'arbre et dans la lumière du jour, quelque chose attira son attention. Lorsqu'il comprit de quoi il s'agissait, il crut que son cœur allait exploser, cette émotion violente qui le reprenait et enfin cela lui fit tellement de bien qu'il eut une exclamation sourde de surprise, une exclamation de l'enfance qui passait dans sa bouche d'adulte.

Caché entre les racines de l'arbre, à l'encre blanche –pratiquement impossible à voir sur la peau pâle de Matt, était tatoué un minuscule « M », comme une sorte de secret douloureux.

_Tu les as faits quand ?_

_Tu te demandes si je les ai faits après Philadelphie, c'est ça ? Non. Le seul que j'ai fait après… Non, laisse tomber._

Mello releva la tête et Matt, voyant qu'il avait compris, sourit de plus belle.

- J'aurais pu te tuer, Mello. J'aurais vraiment pu. Et puis… à quoi bon ?

- J'ai besoin de toi, souffla Mello, et il se rendit compte que sa voix avait pris cette intonation ancienne, ce ton à la fois suppliant et autoritaire qui avait toujours caractérisé ses rapports avec Matt.

Matt se redressa légèrement. Mello réalisa qu'il tenait toujours le poignet de Matt entre ses doigts et le relâcha.

- Je t'ai brisé des côtes, répondit Matt d'une voix légère, dont l'accent désinvolte refit surface. Tu m'as foutu une commotion et je me suis endormi cette nuit alors que je n'aurai pas dû. Je dois avoir le cerveau complètement mort.

Il ricana.

- Assez mort pour que je sois okay.

- On est tous les deux presque morts, fit Mello, pensivement.

- Presque. Pas tout à fait. J'ai bien envie de frôler la ligne avec toi.

Il rit de nouveau en voyant l'expression étonnée et amusée de Mello.

- Fais pas cette tête. Après la taule, j'ai plus peur de rien. J'ai survécu seize mois et à part m'être fait planter une fois, j'ai rien eu.

- Vraiment ? dit Mello.

Il avait les doigts glacés.

- Bof, j'ai eu de la chance. Le gars est borgne maintenant, ajouta Matt, retrouvant son paquet de cigarettes sous les couvertures, et son briquet dans la poche de son jean. S'il est toujours en vie.

Mello éclata de rire. C'était nerveux, et ce qu'avait dit Matt était d'un sinistre absolu mais il ne put s'en empêcher. Il retrouvait le Matt d'autrefois, celui qui planquait de l'herbe dans l'unité centrale de leur ordinateur, fumait en cachette avec le jardinier et embrassait dans le noir toutes les jolies filles de l'orphelinat.

Il y eut un instant de silence, un silence confortable, tiède dans le studio et la pluie continuait de cogner à la fenêtre. Mello hésita, baissa les yeux et dans un soupir se rallongea, serrant doucement les bras de Matt. Il blottit son front dans le creux du cou de son ami, inspira, respirant l'effluve de sueur, de peau, de bière et de tabac et tout prit une couleur différente sous ses paupières, une sorte d'apaisement qu'il n'avait plus connu des lustres.

« C'est un peu comme revenir là où j'étais… », pensa-t-il, sentant le corps de Matt se détendre imperceptiblement contre le sien. « Revenir ici. »

Les doigts de Matt touchèrent son front, sa brûlure et la sensation tiède de son buste contre Mello fut semblable à la chaleur de L, l'embrassant de sa façon étrangement déterminée.

- Depuis quand tu es aussi sentimental, souffla Matt, retenant un rire.

- Je suis juste…

Mello se tut. Matt soupira, et ses bras prirent doucement ses épaules, dans un geste paradoxal, comme s'il tentait de le repousser tout en l'empêchant de partir.

- Je sais, Mello.

Mello resta immobile, la codéine engourdissant ses membres, et Matt recommençait à s'endormir, ses doigts enserrant la cigarette qu'il n'avait pas allumé. Dans la lumière blafarde du jour, et l'odeur de pluie qui emplissait l'air, Mello attendit, l'émotion brûlante dans sa poitrine s'estompant pour se disperser dans ses muscles blessés, son genou douloureux et ses côtes brisées.

Dans son esprit, L, assis sur le fauteuil, le regardait en souriant.

**A suivre…**


	12. Troisième Partie, ChapIII Décalage, Pt1

Bonsoir à tous ! Voici enfin la première partie du dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Dernier chapitre, je n'en reviens pas encore tout à fait. Il me reste donc la deuxième partie du chapitre et l'épilogue. Je vous présente le tournant de l'histoire, et nous approchons de la fin du canon également. J'ignore quand exactement je ferai la fin du chapitre, donc je ne vais pas faire d'estimations. Profitez de cet Acte I en attendant.

Pour ce troisième chapitre, quelques petits points :

_1. Un chapitre aussi long que le précédent, et je pense que le prochain sera encore plus long que celui-ci. J'ai pourtant coupé quelques passages, en espérant ne pas l'alourdir mais il est très très conséquent. Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'actions, tout est tourné autour de la parole, donc j'espère qu'il ne vous paraîtra trop indigeste. _

_2. Un des sujets abordés dans ce chapitre sera plus longuement expliqué dans un post que je ferai sur la page livejournal de cette fanfiction. Je n'en dis pas plus pour l'instant._

_3. Et enfin, j'espère avoir écrit des personnages suffisamment IC._

Enfin, n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions sur mon compte Formspring, que vous pourrez trouver sur mon profile. Je vous répondrai le plus rapidement possible.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

_**LES ENFANTS DE LA RAISON**_

L n'entretenait pas de correspondances suivies avec ses partenaires ou les agents qu'il recrutait pour ses affaires. Comme nous l'avons précisé il y a de cela quelques pages, seule la personne dénommée M put converser avec L sur une période d'un an. Cependant, il est arrivé que le détective reçoit quelques messages privés, certains par des donateurs, d'autres par Quillsh Wammy, ainsi que divers politiciens.

Les deux messages qui suivent sont sans aucun doute les plus mystérieux que nous avons pu obtenir des dossiers de L. Il s'agit de la copie de deux lettres envoyées depuis le pénitencier de haute sécurité de Beaumont, au Texas, et qui est parvenue à L grâce à Maison, directeur du FBI. Les originaux n'ont jamais été retrouvés. En nous basant sur les informations que nous possédons, la date de ces lettres remonte approximativement entre septembre et octobre 2003.

Nous n'avons pas retrouvé la réponse de L à cette première lettre, mais en comparant les deux courriers nous pouvons déjà avoir quelques indices sur le contenu.

Extrait de la première lettre, envoyée en septembre 2003 :

_Je ne prendrai pas beaucoup de temps, et je n'en ai plus assez pour moi. Je sais également que tu serais curieux d'en apprendre un peu plus. Je suis le dernier à savoir vraiment ce que signifie être toi, et tout ce qu'il se passe derrière. […] _

_Tu vas sûrement détruire ce message car tu ne veux plus entendre parler de moi. A présent que tu as gagné, peu importe, non ? Mais je sais aussi qu'il y a de fortes chances que tu le gardes, car tu es comme moi. Ou plutôt, je suis comme toi. Tu es maladivement curieux, et je sais que j'ai de quoi te captiver pour une bonne heure. Deux même, si tu es poussé par l'envie d'en apprendre davantage. J'ai hâte de voir tout le dégoût que tu éprouves pour moi se lire sur ton visage. […]_

_Ce n'est pas la demande désespérée d'un perdant que je te fais. Plus un conseil pour les années à venir. Une décennie a été gaspillée pour rien déjà, et je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que le futur te réserve. Si jamais tu as un futur._

_Tu vas devoir fouiller les poubelles, L. Les poubelles gigantesques de la décharge qui porte ton nom. Tu le feras car toi aussi, tu te poses des questions, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Il est temps que tu connaisses la vérité au sujet de Sheffield._

La deuxième lettre, envoyée à la même période (estimation d'environ deux à trois semaines d'écart entre les deux courriers) :

_Bien reçu le message. _

_Maintenant, je sais que tu vas venir._

_Tu n'as plus le choix, tu ne peux plus fuir._

_Ou alors tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux._

Malgré tous nos efforts, nous ne savons toujours pas ce que voulait dire l'expéditeur du courrier, ni même quelle a été la réponse de L à ce message. Nos spécialistes y travaillent toujours à l'heure actuelle.

_**CHAPITRE III**_

_**DECALAGE**_

_**Acte I**_

[Copie. Originale.]

_27 Novembre 2009, Etats-Unis, Comté de New York, New York City._

- Quand est-ce que tu vas te décider à brûler cette photo une bonne fois pour toutes ? demanda Matt après avoir observé Mello se saisir de son briquet, l'allumer et passer la flamme un court instant sous la photo qu'il tenait en main.

Il garda la tête baissée. Dans l'ombre, sa cicatrice n'était qu'une trace difforme qui s'estompait dans l'expression maussade de son visage. Il hésita, ralluma le briquet et la flamme éclaira une nouvelle fois ce qu'il restait de son enfance, son regard si fier et belliqueux quand il n'avait que treize ans, avant d'abaisser le bras pour le reposer sur le volant de la voiture.

- Tu sais bien que tu dois la détruire, murmura Matt et sa voix était légère, presque douce, comme s'il donnait un conseil sans réelle importance, un peu comme quelqu'un qui vous conseille de faire attention à votre poids.

- Bien sûr que je le sais, rétorqua sèchement Mello. Tais-toi et continue de surveiller.

Le corps de Matt se raidit près de lui et il y eut dans l'air une tension palpable qui se dissipa progressivement comme une effluve mauvaise. Les poings de Matt se crispèrent et après un temps interminable de silence, il s'exécuta. Mello ouvrit la bouche, faillit s'excuser et décida finalement que ce n'était pas la peine. La patience de Matt suivait la même ligne que son intelligence : une éternité paisible qui se brisait totalement sur un simple mot, un geste désinvolte, pour ne plus rien laisser. Matt craquerait, le frapperait –le tuerait ?- et Mello se dirait que les choses seraient bien ainsi.

Il leva la photo, ferma un œil. Il voyait toujours aussi bien qu'avant.

« Est-ce que j'ai toujours eu cet air-là… ? », pensa rêveusement Mello. « L'air que tout allait bien ? »

Il n'avait jamais su. Jamais vivre ainsi ne lui avait semblé aussi difficile et éprouvant. La Wammy's House lui apparaissait à présent comme une époque révolue, une enfance dont sa rivalité avec Near et ses sentiments pour L avaient été réduites à un état de bibelots. Il agita la photo, la retourna. Les mots écrits au verso creusèrent leur chemin encore une fois jusqu'à son estomac et se sentant brusquement nauséeux, Mello baissa les yeux.

Chaque bon moment, chaque souvenir, chaque émotion s'étaient transformés en objets compacts qui prenaient une place minime dans ce qu'il lui restait de pensée solide et cohérente.

Il plia la photo en deux, la rangea dans la poche de son manteau avant de s'installer plus confortablement sur son siège. La douleur de son visage et ses côtes était aussi pulsante qu'autrefois, mais désormais à un rythme qu'il pouvait gérer avec le Codeis. Son genou avait dégonflé mais il n'était plus capable de marcher ni courir aussi rapidement qu'auparavant. Le jour de leur départ pour New York, Matt l'avait regardé boitiller jusqu'à la voiture, et Mello avait surpris dans le rétroviseur son expression inquiète, et même un peu tendre, le corps penché en avant comme s'il était prêt à l'aider si jamais il tombait. C'était l'expression timide d'autrefois, et Mello sentit les images lui revenir par succession de tableaux embarrassants. Matt l'avait observé ainsi lorsque pour la première fois Near l'avait battu aux examens et que plus tard, Mello n'avait pas hésité à s'en prendre physiquement à l'enfant pour l'affront qu'il avait subi.

Mello n'aimait plus cette expression. Elle était peut-être inconsciente, un réflexe irrépressible, mais il la redécouvrait avec une sorte de méfiance honteuse qui lui brûlait le corps. Il faisait semblant de ne pas la voir quand Matt l'observait en train de conduire, ou même de dormir lorsque son corps lui était trop douloureux, et pourtant il ressentant ce regard comme une gifle. C'était retrouver un passé qu'il n'assumait plus, ou pour être exact, qu'il ne voulait plus assumer.

La main gantée de Matt se tendit et lui effleura le coude. Surpris, Mello sursauta violemment, ce qui provoqua chez Matt un tressaillement étonné qui lui remonta jusqu'à l'épaule. Pendant une seconde, ils se considèrent sans bouger puis Matt abaissa la main, ramena ses doigts jusqu'à ses genoux comme si le fait de toucher Mello lui avait contaminé le sang.

-… Aizawa et Mogi sont là, finit-il par dire d'une voix apparemment maîtrisée même si Mello n'était pas dupe.

- Très bien. On va donc les suivre.

- Encore heureux que tu aies du fric. Je peux fumer avant ?

Mello le regarda et sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il sourit.

- On n'aura pas le temps.

Matt sourit à son tour, et dans sa silhouette Mello retrouva un peu de son ancienne dégaine gauche, quand il ne savait plus trop quoi faire de ses centimètres en trop par rapport aux autres garçons. A présent, Mello était plus grand que lui et une pensée lui vint subitement quand il vit Matt sortir de la voiture, claquer la portière avant d'allumer une cigarette.

« Il n'a pas changé. Il fait la même taille que lorsque je suis parti… »

Un frisson glissa le long de son échine et se sentant malade, il sortit à son tour de la voiture, tenant d'une main un sac dans lequel il avait rangé du matériel. Il voyait encore à une dizaine de mètres de lui l'imperméable d'Aizawa, et plus loin les larges épaules de Mogi. Matt souriait, crispant ses lèvres sur sa cigarette.

- Mello ?

- Quoi ? Dépêche-toi de finir…

Matt inspira et exhala la fumée, la cigarette toujours aux lèvres. Mello se rappela alors qu'autrefois Matt s'entraînait à le faire tout le temps pour ressembler à un cow-boy et au lieu de l'amuser, ce souvenir le glaça.

- Tu ne sais pas du tout où tu vas, hein ?

- Je…

Il se tut. Matt attrapa sa cigarette à peine entamée et d'un geste rapide la balança dans le caniveau avant de prendre le sac que Mello tenait.

- Ca tombe bien, moi non plus.

Il tourna la tête, leva une main comme pour effacer quelque chose dans l'air. Mello passa devant lui et malgré tous ses efforts, il vit dans le reflet d'une vitrine le regard de son ami, inquiet et tendre comme avant et plus que tout, ce fut ce qui le rendit irrémédiablement triste.

* * *

Lidner raccrocha son téléphone portable avant de reporter son attention sur son ordinateur. Elle avait beau être une experte à dissimuler ses émotions –les agents du SPK avaient du passer par là pour ne pas se retrouver gênés par le regard perçant de Near – elle ne put tout à fait s'empêcher de jeter un rapide coup d'œil à son supérieur qui était occupé à remplir une nouvelle feuille de calculs, séparant ainsi deux lignes de figurines de super-héros, comme deux armées se faisant face à face avant la bataille finale.

Depuis quelques nuits Near ne cachait plus ses travaux. Lorsque Giovanni s'était réveillé après plusieurs heures, il avait retrouvé Near endormi à son tour, recroquevillé sur un lit de feuilles couvertes de ratures de couleur différentes. Sur les dizaines de feuille, Near n'en avait gardé que trois et au fur et à mesure, la liste des chiffres diminuait drastiquement. Cependant, la difficulté était toujours là et bien que Near pouvait tout juste toucher du doigt la solution, il était encore trop loin pour saisir l'ampleur de l'Héritage. Plus Near s'approchait de la réponse, plus cette même réponse le terrifiait.

L avait fait des efforts considérables pour cacher l'Héritage. Plus qu'une énigme, plus qu'un défi qu'il adressait à son successeur, c'était avant tout une manière d'avouer.

« Avouer quoi ? », songea Near, écartant d'une main une feuille, ses yeux parcourant à toute vitesse une ligne qu'il connaissait par cœur. « Que veux-tu me dire réellement, L ? »

Il entendit derrière lui la vibration caractéristique d'un téléphone. Lidner décrocha, resta silencieuse.

- Mello m'a répondu.

Near ne dit rien.

- Il ajoute aussi quelque chose pour vous, Near, ajouta Lidner, et sa voix finit par prendre une intonation interrogative, comme si elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle disait.

Near daigna enfin se tourner. Il sentait, faiblement, le contact de sa main sur la feuille qui était légèrement tiède sur la marge. Mello s'était toujours moqué de sa façon d'écrire, la tranche de la main appuyée excessivement sur la table et ses doigts crispés sur le crayon.

- Il vous dit : « Je vais utiliser les bons moyens ». C'est tout.

Near haussa les épaules et Lidner ne fit pas de commentaire. Cependant, reposant le crayon sur la feuille, il leva les yeux, fixa les lumières du QG et les taches s'estompèrent, troublèrent sa vue jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente malade.

Et brusquement, sa main droite trembla.

* * *

C'était un mois froid d'octobre. Malgré les fenêtres fermées, L sentait le courait d'air lui passer entre les épaules, lui effleurant le cou comme un pressentiment. Il n'aimait pas le mois d'octobre.

- Quillsh, nous repartirons en fin de soirée, dit-il au vieil homme qui était en train de ranger des dossiers.

- Veux-tu aller te promener, L, demanda Quillsh, curieux de voir le détective se lever après n'avoir seulement mangé qu'une part de gâteau.

L hocha la tête. Il prit sa tasse de café, contempla la minuscule pellicule d'huile à la surface, et le goût du sucre du gâteau qu'il avait trempé à l'intérieur. L'amertume froide du café lui glaça les entrailles et il réalisa, un peu surpris, qu'il n'avait absolument plus faim.

- Je ne sors pas de l'orphelinat et à cette heure-ci, les enfants sont soit dehors pour leur cours de sport ou à l'étude. Je ne risque rien.

Quillsh l'observa longtemps, amorçant le geste de prendre le plateau de gâteaux pour le ramener aux cuisines. Il avait des mains veinées de bleu et L les regarda, habiles, furtives, sérieuses, rangeant la tasse de café, la cafetière, et les assiettes sales.

- Très bien, L.

- Je serai dans ma chambre dans pas longtemps. Tu pourras déposer les dossiers là-bas.

- Très bien. J'en aurai fini dans trente minutes.

L eut un léger sourire qui finit par frémir et disparaître. Le goût amer de son café se transformait en une acidité nauséeuse.

- Parfait. J'y serai.

Lorsqu'il claqua la porte du bureau, n'entendant plus rien que les rires des enfants à l'extérieur, il se sentit incroyablement seul. La lumière d'octobre était éblouissante, dorée, annonçant une fin d'après-midi légèrement réchauffée par le soleil. Il frotta ses pieds nus sur le carrelage, et respirant profondément s'en alla.

Tout en marchant, il prit de la poche de son jean une lettre pliée. Il avait beau s'en souvenir par cœur, lire cette écriture si fluide, presque dérangeante, le fascinait morbidement. C'était comme regarder le puits à l'eau rougie et attendre que sa main en sorte en lambeaux.

_Ce n'est pas la demande désespérée d'un perdant que je te fais. Plus un conseil pour les années à venir…_

L éprouva une émotion trouble, subtile, lorsqu'il monta les escaliers pour accéder aux chambres des enfants. Il leva la tête, tendit une main vers la porte qui amenait à la chambre de Mello et Matt. Ses doigts se crispèrent, tentèrent d'attraper quelque chose de l'air et L soupira. Il recommençait à avoir mal à la tête, comme si des mains invisibles lui compressaient les tempes et lui craquelaient la paroi crânienne.

Sa main droite enserra la lettre, pour n'en faire qu'une boule serrée dans son poing. C'était tout juste s'il ne voyait pas les yeux rouges de BB à la lumière d'octobre, et surtout son sourire, plissant tout son visage en une expression si peu humaine qu'elle en devenait grotesque.

_Tu entreras dans la pièce, et tu le verras._

Le deuxième couloir amenait jusqu'à la porte close depuis dix ans.

« Dix ? », pensa L. « Seulement dix, ou pas complètement dix… ? »

Il tendit la main, effleura la poignée qui fut glacée contre sa paume. L'impression de déjà-vu le frappa en pleine poitrine et respirant plus fort– une exhalation qui le surprit tellement qu'il tenta de reprendre une expression impassible-, il se figea.

Il remit la lettre dans sa poche, avant de fouiller pour y trouver la clé qu'il avait eu le temps de prendre avant que Quillsh ne vienne ranger les dossiers dans son bureau. Il n'aurait jamais cru s'en servir une nouvelle fois et pourtant…

Il avait envie de vomir.

Il entendit le déclic, actionna une nouvelle fois la poignée. Quand il entra dans la chambre, il ferma les yeux, attendit une seconde. La clé était devenue chaude entre ses doigts et la lumière de l'extérieur lui chauffait les paupières. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il ne vit rien de terrifiant. Pas de corps pendu, pas de BB hurlant à la mort, se cramponnant aux jambes de A et pas de rire désespéré qui le hantait jusqu'à la fin. Il n'y avait que le lit blanc de A, son bureau vide de tout libre et autre dossier servant à sa formation, et une commode sans aucun vêtement. Les lattes du plancher grincèrent sous les pieds nus de L qui s'avança lentement jusqu'au bureau. Les murs étaient d'une blancheur éclatante sous le soleil.

Il passa un doigt sur le bois, pour le retrouver couvert d'une fine couche de poussière. Depuis le suicide de A, Quillsh avait refusé de donner cette chambre à un autre enfant et L, encore sous le choc des dernières paroles de BB avant sa fuite, n'avait pas protesté. Toute trace de la mort du jeune homme avait été soigneusement effacée, le lit avait été refait et depuis dix ans, personne n'était revenu sur les lieux.

L reprit la lettre en main. Elle était à présent tellement froissée que les mots en avaient perdu de leur visibilité.

_Le mort ne part jamais. C'est une souillure et une bénédiction. Maintenant que tu te trouves à l'endroit que tu as deviné, tu dois à présent chercher. _

L se tourna vers le lit, tapota l'oreiller. La poussière le prit à la gorge et il toussa. Bien que se sentant ridicule, mené à la baguette par l'un des êtres qu'il détestait le plus, il s'accroupit, regarda sous le lit. Il n'y trouva rien.

« Pourquoi… Pourquoi est-ce que je fais ça… »

_Tu le feras car toi aussi, tu te poses des questions, n'est-ce pas ?_

- Tais-toi, murmura L et sa voix lui sembla résonner dans la chambre.

Il se releva, épousseta ses genoux. D'une main un peu paresseuse, il ouvrit les tiroirs du bureau mais ne trouva rien. Pas de feuille, pas de stylo, pas même…

« Rien du tout. »

Il ne lui restait que la commode. Il ne trouva rien caché en-dessous, se releva pour ouvrir les tiroirs. Sur les trois premiers en partant du haut, il ne vit absolument rien, hormis peut-être un mouchoir en tissu qu'il eut beau retourner, sentir et secouer sans en découvrir quelque chose d'intéressant. Il avait dû être oublié lors du nettoyage. La deuxième rangée de tiroirs aboutit au même résultat.

L soupira une nouvelle fois. Il retint au dernier instant un éternuement, amenant par réflexe son avant-bras à son nez.

- Le mort ne part jamais…, murmura-t-il.

Il se demanda un instant si Quillsh était reparti déposer les dossiers dans sa chambre, avant de secouer la tête.

Le premier tiroir était vide. Le deuxième aussi.

Quand L ouvrit le troisième, il n'y vit rien non plus. Cependant, ce ne fut pas le contenu qu'il lui importa à l'instant où il tira pour atteindre le fond du tiroir. Ce fut cette brève seconde où le tiroir se bloqua avant de suivre le mouvement de sa main, comme si de rien n'était. L, fronçant les sourcils, referma le tiroir avant de tirer une nouvelle fois. Il y eut un peu de jeu, L fit un nouveau mouvement et le tiroir finit par s'ouvrir.

Il sortit le tiroir, regarda le dessous. Rien.

Il s'aperçut que ses mains étaient moites mais sans un tremblement, il tendit les doigts pour atteindre par en-dessous le troisième tiroir de la rangée supérieure. Ses ongles entrèrent en contact avec quelque chose de métallique et le cœur battant à tout rompre, il attrapa le tiroir.

Il était scotché à même le bois une clé où L vit des traces sûrement infligées par le frottement entre les deux tiroirs.

Un goût à présent acide imprégnait le palais de L qui décrocha la clé et la serra dans la main. Il se releva, regarda tout autour de lui. Le lit était vide, le bureau également. Quant à la commode, il avait eu beau regarder le dessous de tous les tiroirs, il n'avait rien trouvé d'autre. Il fit quelques pas vers le lit, tourna la tête vers la porte de la chambre. Lorsqu'il s'avança jusqu'au seuil, les lattes du plancher grincèrent sinistrement. Il baissa la tête, observa ses pieds d'un air songeur. Il leva un talon, l'appuya sur la latte sur laquelle il se tenait. Il y eut un nouveau grincement, aux résonnances creuses.

« Je l'ai vu, BB. »

Fixant les rayures du bois, L discerna alors une trace dentelée entre les deux lattes. Il n'hésita pas et entra la clé à cet endroit, avant d'actionner comme un levier. La latte se releva alors légèrement sur la gauche, lui permettant d'avoir une prise.

Une odeur lourde de poussière, d'humidité lui vint au nez lorsqu'il retira la latte. Dans un espace minuscule, plus large que profond, il y avait une pochette plastique, soigneusement fermée pour éviter que le contenu ne soit abîmé. L tendit la main, attrapa la pochette couverte de saletés.

Il y trouva un dossier à la couverture rouge. L'écriture était illisible, mais de cette illisibilité que L reconnaissait pour l'avoir lue à maintes reprises. L'écriture d'un spécialiste.

_Etude de CW11 et CW12 : Apprentissage et compréhension_

Dans la marge, griffonnée à la hâte, L lut alors « Rerum cognoscere causas ». A en juger par l'écriture, c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui l'avait rajoutée.

_APPRENTISSAGE ET MESURES BASIQUES_

_Période d'environ 90 à 120 jours. Examens : 28/43_

_CW11 : tension moyenne, et attention à 80%. L'exercice a été accompli dans un délai de dix minutes et vingt-deux secondes, soit une rapidité accrue de 0,80% depuis la dernière fois._

_Alimentation : CW11 ne proteste pas et mange ce qu'on lui donne. Davantage d'apports en fer lui seront attribués dans une semaine. Risque d'anémie._

_Sommeil : Inégal. Besoin des INC tous les deux à quatre soirs._

L parcourut du regard une courbe graphique situant la croissance, ainsi que les apports en nutriments avant de tourner la page.

_STIMULATION ET COMPREHENSION DU SUJET DONNE_

_CW12 : Nouvelle crise. Hallucinations med. + tentatives de coups et blessures. Besoin de l'isolement à 12/40 et de 37/50._

_Dose de 10 mg nécessaire. _

_Alimentation : Quasiment nulle. Intraveineuse uniquement. CW12 promet de vraiment manger si CW11 est dans la même pièce que lui. Demande refusée par le chef de section._

_Jour 88 : Evanouissement de CW12. Rejet de l'intraveineuse. _

_Besoin d'une augmentation à 10,2 mg et d'un apport accru en INC._

_Jour 90 : Négociations réussies et les INC font effet. CW12 remange normalement, mais estomac encore fragile._

_Exercice réussi avec une rapidité de vingt minutes et trente-six secondes. Réduction de la dose à 10 mg._

_CW11 : difficulté pour l'examen 39. Proposition d'une dose supplémentaire d'INC._

_Alimentation : Normale. _

_Sommeil : Normal, les INC n'ont pour l'instant pas de contre-effet. _

_Jour 110 : CW12 crise hallucinations med. + douleurs. Scanner positif. Demande d'une CI acceptée._

_Période rallongée de trente jours supplémentaires._

Sur tout le dossier, la moitié des pages était consacrée à ces références et observations. Sur une période de plus de cent cinquante jours, CW12 n'eut pas moins de vingt crises et plus de dix fois la demande de CI fut faite. Sur les dix fois, huit furent acceptées. CW11 avait un bilan bon sur tous les points, hormis une tendance à des angoisses chroniques qui finissaient par s'estomper toutes les deux semaines grâce aux INC.

Le dossier prenait fin sur l'achèvement de l'étude.

_CONCLUSION_

_CW12 : comportement en amélioration. Rapidité de l'exercice accru depuis le début à 20%. _

_Alimentation : Correcte._

_Sommeil : Normal. Plus d'INC depuis seize jours._

_Examens réussis à plus de 90% et aptitude positive. _

L claqua le dossier et sursauta à ce bruit. Il ne sentait plus son corps. Il cligna des yeux, releva la tête. Depuis combien de temps se trouvait-il là ? Sur le parquet baigné de lumières, il tendit une main, regarda son ombre qui s'allongeait dans l'éclat doré de fin d'après-midi. Lentement, il se mit debout, serrant contre lui le dossier à la couverture rouge et pour la première fois depuis des années, une peur sourde lui gela le ventre, le rendit incapable de penser clairement pendant près de dix secondes.

Il considéra le lit blanc, couvert de poussières, puis ses propres doigts noircis de saleté et crut de nouveau entendre dans son esprit cette voix affreuse, légère, et la sensation de lèvres embrassant son front.

Il regrettait de comprendre. Il regrettait d'avoir compris.

Il leva sa main droite et la posa sur ses yeux qu'il ferma, tentant de ne plus sentir la chaleur du jour sur lui.

C'était trop tard à présent.

* * *

- Que les gens sont faibles, dit Matt d'une voix songeuse, comme s'il ne s'adressait à personne en particulier.

Mello leva la tête de son ordinateur, fit glisser le casque autour de son cou.

- Tu penses être différent d'eux ? demanda-t-il, plus amusé qu'agacé.

- Peut-être, admit Matt. Enfin, disons que je n'ai pas la même faiblesse qu'eux.

Il s'allongea sur le canapé, une main sous la nuque, et amena sa cigarette à ses lèvres tout en considérant le plafond craquelé et rendu gris par l'humidité. Les quelques lumières de l'appartement projetaient des ombres grotesques.

- L'argent n'est pas ton faible ? ajouta Mello, baissant de nouveau les yeux vers son ordinateur afin de faire quelques recherches sur Misa Amane, celle qu'ili suspectait d'être le deuxième Kira.

- L'argent est le faible de tout le monde, voyons, rétorqua Matt d'une voix ampoulée, ce qui fit sourire davantage Mello. Non, dit-il en reprenant un ton normal, l'argent est une faiblesse désespérément commune.

- Ce qui revient à dire que tu te penses être différent d'eux, murmura Mello, se laissant porter par la futilité de leur discussion, submergé par une nostalgie un peu vague qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis des années.

- Bien sûr que je suis différent d'eux ! rétorqua Matt en retenant un rire. On l'est tous les deux, Mello. Enfin, être différent ne change rien en fait. C'est pas en étalant mes connaissances sur l'histoire de la pensée économique et de mon opinion sur la théorie physiocratique que je parviens à draguer.

- C'est pour ton argent, répondit Mello, levant les yeux, ne regardant rien en particulier autour de lui.

- On revient toujours à l'argent. Tu n'aurais pas mieux fait de dire à la rigueur mon humour et mon esprit ?

- Tu ne manques pas de l'un mais l'autre te fait cruellement défaut.

Matt soupira, se cambra pour étirer les muscles douloureux de son dos.

- Touché, murmura-t-il sans être vexé pour autant.

La voix de Misa était horripilante au possible mais Mello continua néanmoins de l'écouter. La jeune femme avait la capacité de brouiller sa concentration en brassant énormément d'air par ses propos futiles et inintéressants. Mello eut une pensée pour Mogi et se rappela qu'il s'agissait après tout de l'homme qui avait résisté aux interrogations de Near pendant trois jours d'affilée, ce qui constituait déjà un exploit en soi.

Mello commençait à avoir mal à la tête.

- Ta faiblesse, Matt, reprit-il d'une voix rauque par la fatigue. C'est ce que tu laisses croire aux autres que tu ne vaux pas plus qu'eux.

- Je l'ai déjà dit, non ?

- Par rapport à l'argent, oui, je sais, accorda Mello, n'arrivant même pas à s'énerver malgré la douleur qui lui battait les tempes. Mais simplement…

Il se tut, chercha ses mots. Il effleura son genou blessé, crut éprouver une sorte d'écho de douleur dans la rotule et cette perception le réveilla quelque peu, tandis qu'il sentait le regard de Matt sur lui, ce regard tendre et inquiet qui lui brûlait tout le corps et l'humiliait inconsciemment.

- Tu penses que tu ne vaux pas plus, pas moins que les gens normaux. Tu leur fais penser ça car c'est que tu penses de toi, et c'est aussi ce qui a fait que…

Mello baissa la tête. Il entendit Matt ricaner.

- Que je suis allé en prison, c'est que tu veux dire ?

- Oui, c'est ça.

Matt haussa les épaules.

- Bah. Tu as raison. Encore une fois, ajouta-t-il en faisant une grimace d'agacement.

Il y eut le grésillement de la cigarette, une odeur plus forte qui s'épanouit dans l'air et Matt exhala bruyamment. Mello le dévisagea, et le vit déglutir, ses yeux protégés par ses lunettes fixant le plafond avec une expression distante et floue.

- Ta faiblesse à toi, Mello…, chuchota-t-il.

- Je sais quelles sont mes faiblesses, répliqua sèchement Mello. Je les connais.

- Je te vois des faiblesses que tu ne remarques pas, fit pensivement Matt, comme si Mello ne lui avait pas répondu. Ou alors, elles te semblent complètement naturelles et ce ne sont plus des faiblesses pour toi.

- Ma faiblesse, Matt, c'est le pouvoir, dit Mello, sentant que la tournure de la conversation ne lui plaisait pas.

Matt le regarda en souriant tristement.

- Pas le pouvoir. Je l'aurais pas dit comme ça en tout cas. Plutôt…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, tira à plusieurs reprises sur sa cigarette et exhala un long panache de fumée. Quand il se remit à parler, sa voix était étranglée, comme encore piquée par la bouffée qu'il venait de prendre.

- Plutôt ta volonté de possession. Quelque chose qui s'en rapproche, ajouta-t-il précipitamment comme s'il n'était pas sûr de lui.

Mello eut un vague sourire.

- Tu es bizarre, Matt.

Matt se releva, écrasa le mégot dans le cendrier qui trônait sur la table près du canapé.

- Tu l'as oublié, c'est tout, répondit son ami d'une voix légère.

- En attendant, n'oublie pas que tu dois retourner surveiller Aizawa.

- Quelle plaie, ces types sont chiants comme la mort, marmonna Matt. Ils ne font rien la nuit de toute façon.

- Mais il y a toujours de la lumière, donc ils se relaient. Ils pourraient préparer quelque chose que tu ne t'en rendrais pas compte.

Le visage de Matt prit une expression exagérée d'indignation.

- Comment oses-tu ? Me faire ça à moi, le troisième de la Liste ?

Mello sourit, fit un mouvement de la main vers la porte de l'appartement.

- Allez, dégage, idiot.

Matt soupira, s'en alla en voûtant le dos.

- Téléphone-moi, ingrat, que je m'emmerde pas trop.

- C'est ça.

Sitôt qu'il se retrouva seul, Mello reporta son attention sur l'ordinateur, pour suivre les actualités. La politique américaine avait connu une semaine mouvementée depuis le discours du Président. Dans un climat de conflits politiques et de révélations dérangeantes –notamment le suicide plus que mystérieux de David Hoope-, Kira apparaissait comme une entité puissante, n'ayant jamais fléchi. Il tuait les criminels en suivant ses propres règles, et de nombreuses associations pro-Kira suivaient avec émerveillement tous les rendus d'exécutions.

Mello tourna la tête vers la porte, regarda le cendrier d'où une odeur tiède de cigarette s'élevait. Matt, durant leur voyage depuis Chicago jusqu'à New York, lui avait montré sur le bord de la route un homme qui souriait aux voitures qui passaient, et les saluaient d'un geste calme et princier. Il portait une large pancarte autour du cou qui disait : « QUE DIEU VOUS BENISSE MAIS KIRA VOUS AIME ENCORE PLUS», avec en dessous une liste de criminels tués la semaine précédente.

Il y avait eu un long silence gêné, lourd de colère et Matt, qui avait pourtant réussi à rester de marbre le temps que Mello lui raconte ce qu'il avait fait pendant quatre ans, s'était tourné vers l'homme qui l'avait salué à son tour, souriant de cette façon gracieuse qu'ont les nobles accordant leur temps si précieux à des sujets de basse condition. Il s'était garé brusquement, était sorti de la voiture et n'écoutant même plus Mello qui lui ordonnait de revenir, il avait attrapé l'homme à la pancarte et l'avait frappé si violemment au visage que l'homme était retombé sur la route, gémissant de douleur. Matt l'avait ensuite dévisagé, défiguré par la rage, lui avait dit quelque chose que Mello n'avait pas entendu, et lui avait donné deux puissants coups de pied dans le ventre avant de s'en aller.

Lorsque Matt avait mis le contact, Mello avait aperçu dans le rétroviseur l'homme qui fixait le sang dégoulinant de son menton, tout hébété et quand il s'était remis sur les genoux, ses doigts avaient attrapé le bord de la pancarte, laissant une empreinte sanglante sur le mot « DIEU ».

Les mains de Matt tremblaient sur le volant.

- Espèce d'abruti, avait grondé Mello, soufflé par la rapidité de la scène, l'adrénaline déferlant en vagues brûlantes dans son corps encore douloureux. Si jamais il a retenu le numéro de la plaque…

- Il le fera pas… Il le fera pas, bordel…

D'une main vacillante, Matt avait attrapé son paquet de cigarettes dans son manteau et en avait amené une à ses lèvres. Ses dents avaient mordu cruellement le filtre, et ses yeux aux pupilles dilatées par l'excitation et la colère n'avaient cessé de faire des allers-retours entre la route et ses doigts qui avaient trouvé le briquet.

Il avait aspiré bruyamment la première bouffée, et ses mâchoires étaient tellement crispées que Mello avait été capable de voir les muscles se tendre en dessous.

- Pourquoi, Matt ?

Matt avait jeté un coup d'œil à Mello. Son expression était indéchiffrable. Il n'avait rien dit pendant un long moment, ses mains serrées sur le volant, fumant la cigarette sans prendre garde à la cendre qui tombait sur ses genoux et son manteau, avant d'être parcouru d'un rire sans joie.

- Sur la liste de ce connard, j'ai vu le nom d'un type. Je l'avais connu en prison. Il lui restait encore deux ans à tirer avant d'avoir la chance d'obtenir une conditionnelle.

Il s'était tu, la gorge serrée. Mello s'était détourné de lui, regardant la route.

- Mello, avait repris Matt. J'en ai rien à foutre de Kira. Je sais que ce qu'il a fait à L, c'est moche. C'est dégueulasse, même. Mais j'arrive pas à me sentir concerné. Tant que ça m'arrive pas, je m'en fous. Là non plus, ça me concerne pas. Je le fais parce que tu es seul, Mello. C'est tout.

Il avait passé une main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant rageusement.

- Merde ! avait-il lâché, exaspéré.

Et finalement, Mello était resté silencieux mais sans jamais quitter la route du regard, avait tendu le bras et tapoté légèrement la cuisse droite de Matt. Ce fut le seul geste d'affection qu'il lui adressa jusqu'à leur arrivée à New York.

Mello quitta le site sur lequel il avait finir de lire un rapport sur les incidents qui avaient eu lieu à Washington D.C par des manifestants pro-Kira et frotta ses paupières qui lui étaient douloureuses par la fatigue. Misa continuait de discuter avec Mogi mais Mello entendait dans sa voix un début de somnolence qui indiquait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à se coucher. Tant mieux pour lui, il pourrait donc se reposer quelques heures.

Sa paupière gauche lui semblait plus lisse que la droite et du pouce, Mello effleura la longue cicatrice qui avait gonflé depuis l'explosion. Tout engourdi par l'épuisement, il ne ressentit pas de douleur à ce contact. Il ferma les yeux, fit glisser le casque autour de son cou.

_Je te vois des faiblesses que tu ne remarques pas. Ou alors, elles te semblent complètement naturelles et ce ne sont plus des faiblesses pour toi._

« Ma volonté de possession… », songea Mello, ouvrant un œil sur le cendrier de Matt.

Il se leva pour fouiller le sac de voyage qui ne le quittait plus. Lorsqu'il retourna s'assoir dans le fauteuil, il tenait en main un petit cahier abîmé, froissé par le temps qu'il feuilleta d'une main hâtive.

- Peut-être qu'il est temps que je finisse ce que j'ai commencé, murmura-t-il pour lui-même, souriant sans s'en rendre compte.

Il attrapa un stylo qui traînait près de l'ordinateur portable et écoutant encore d'une oreille la conversation ennuyeuse de Misa, se mit à écrire dans un code qu'il avait perdu l'habitude d'utiliser depuis quatre ans.

* * *

L se considéra dans le reflet de la vitre et se sentit être quelqu'un d'autre. Pas seulement l'impression, mais de le devenir jusqu'aux mouvements et à sa façon de penser. Il lissa correctement les manches de sa veste, vérifia les boutons de sa chemise blanche et que la cravate qu'il avait mis tout seul n'était pas de travers. Il n'aurait pas pu demander à Quillsh de le faire pour lui car l'homme aurait aussitôt eu des soupçons et il ne lui aurait pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour deviner où se dirigeait le détective.

Le col de la chemise lui enserrait la gorge comme une main rigide et il leva un bras pour s'assurer que les plis étaient corrects. Son reflet fit de même, avec cette même sensation d'étrangeté qui n'avait cessé de l'habiter depuis quelques semaines. Costume noir et chemise blanche. La cravate était d'un sombre brillant, et donnait à L l'impression qu'il portait une épée autour du cou. Il était mal à l'aise, mais résolu. Ses pieds étaient douloureux dans les chaussures qu'il s'était décidé à mettre après bien des hésitations et nerveusement, il se détourna, fit quelques pas.

C'était la deuxième fois de sa vie que L portait un costume. La première fois avait eu lieu lors de l'enterrement de sa mère à Lostwithiel. Une voisine lui avait prêté celui de son fils mais le pantalon avait été trop grand pour lui. L se rappelait encore de la bordure de boue au bas des jambes du pantalon, lorsqu'il avait trébuché en suivant le cortège funéraire.

Il se redressa, mit une main dans la poche du pantalon. Quillsh lui avait dit autrefois qu'un homme distingué ne devait pas faire ça, car les doigts déformaient les poches et que le tout créait une allure vulgaire. L retira la main, s'aperçut qu'elle était moite.

La porte s'ouvrit à cet instant et L se figea. Son visage devint alors parfaitement neutre et son corps, inconsciemment, prit une posture plus haute et imposante, faisant ainsi justice à son mètre quatre-vingts. Le garde le salua poliment et le pria de le suivre. Le couloir, blanc, aveuglant de lumière, fit grimacer L.

- Vous comprenez bien que vous n'aurez pas un temps illimité, grogna le gardien, fouillant dans ses poches pour y trouver une clé. C'est exceptionnel, monsieur.

- Le directeur est toujours d'accord pour les conditions imposées par Maison, n'est-ce pas ? fit L d'une voix indéchiffrable.

- Bien sûr. Pas de caméras, pas de micros. La pièce est totalement insonorisée. Je serai à l'extérieur, monsieur, il faudra donc que vous appuyiez sur un bouton près de la porte, ça fera clignoter la lumière dans le couloir.

- Entendu.

- Vous en aurez pour longtemps ?

L eut un léger sourire. Il était surpris par le claquement que produisaient ses chaussures sur le sol.

- J'espère bien que non, ces conditions me paraissent également extrêmes, mais vous avez raison c'est exceptionnel, après tout.

Le gardien ricana.

- On est bien d'accord, monsieur.

Il introduisit la clé dans la serrure et dans un grincement la porte s'ouvrit. C'était une pièce sans fenêtres, éclairée par une unique barre de néon blanc, jetant une lumière crue sur la table au centre. Le gardien fit un geste à L, referma la porte. Pas un seul bruit ne venait de l'extérieur et L crut un instant être devenu sourd dans toute cette lumière.

Peu à peu parvint jusqu'à lui un bruit creux, soufflant, qui battait régulièrement comme une horloge. Le son produit sonnait comme une sorte de « pffffk » grave, un ballon que l'on vidait de son air à un rythme soutenu. L leva la tête et aperçut alors un réservoir à oxygène, posé près de la chaise en face de lui. C'était un cylindre mobile, au métal bleu, dont la partie rechargeable était en un verre transparent laissant voir le mécanisme de pression et du transport d'air jusqu'aux fils.

Tout venait à L par images saccadées. Ses yeux suivirent les fils partant du réservoir jusqu'aux mains sur la table, remontèrent aux autres fils accrochés sous le nez, et enfin, en tout dernier, aux yeux qui le scrutaient avec une intensité égale à la sienne. Les yeux étaient sous la lumière d'une éclatante lueur rouge.

- Tes vêtements…

L faillit sourire, se demanda bien pourquoi. Il s'avança jusqu'à la table, et s'assit, joignant les mains ensemble. Il y eut un long moment pendant lequel il fut fixé avec amusement, puis moquerie et enfin agacement. Cependant, L ne bougea et garda les deux pieds au sol, quand même bien l'envie de prendre sa position habituelle vint jusqu'à troubler sa concentration. Son regard se faisait douloureux et la pulsion dans son crâne battait avec souffrance alors que l'entretien n'avait même pas commencé.

En face de lui, BB ricana.

- Ca te va aussi bien qu'une robe de mariée à un cadavre. J'aurai peut-être dû faire quelques efforts vestimentaires, moi aussi.

L ne répondit pas. Il n'en était pas encore capable.

BB était méconnaissable. A la fin de l'affaire des meurtres de Los Angeles, il s'était grièvement brûlé en s'immolant par le feu. Ses jours n'étaient plus en danger mais soixante pour cent de son corps avaient été touchés par les flammes. Sa main gauche que L apercevait sur la table était toute engourdie, à la peau lisse et rosée, tandis que par le col ouvert de sa chemise de prisonnier la gorge apparaissait toute plissée, gonflée de cicatrices et d'où sortait un tube minuscule relié au réservoir à oxygène. Ses joues avaient comme fondu, les mâchoires réduites à une plissure qui rendait toute expression de son visage impossible à déchiffrer. Ses cheveux noirs avaient brûlé, et même après plusieurs mois, des parties plus claires de son crâne chevelu étaient encore visibles.

Lorsque BB avait quitté la Wammy's House, il ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans. Dorénavant, il en faisait plus de cinquante. Confronté à ce spectacle, L éprouva un mélange de dégoût et de soulagement. Dégoût pour BB, soulagement d'enfin réaliser que plus que jamais, il était différent de sa doublure.

- C'est une occasion spéciale, reprit BB, amusé par la cravate que portait L.

Sa voix était sifflante, éraillée, et chaque parole jaillissait de sa bouche comme si elle allait être la dernière. Pourtant, malgré son état, l'éclat de ses yeux restait le même, froid et faussement humain. L demeura immobile mais sentit dans tous ses os qu'il était en train de plonger dans le puits. Le bruit régulier de battement provenant du réservoir à oxygène résonnait dans sa tête en un gémissement aigu de poulie.

- Je ne fais pas d'effort pour toi.

- J'aurai bien aimé, rétorqua doucement BB. Tu n'as plus l'air d'être toi-même.

Il inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté, étudiant attentivement L.

- Malgré tout, tu ne ressembles pas assez à ton père.

Une vague de colère submergea L qui pourtant ne bougea pas un muscle. BB eut un rire bref.

- Sujet sensible, je ne l'ai pas oublié. Mais c'est vrai que tu ressembles plus à Lian qu'à Ryuuzaki. Ton père… ou ta mère… au final, je me demande si l'un vaut autant que l'autre.

- Je ne suis pas venu pour discuter de ça, BB.

- Je n'en doute pas.

BB posa sa main droite sur la table, près de la gauche. De ses doigts, il ne restait qu'un crochet informe, une sorte de pince recroquevillée réduite à un unique mouvement. Le geste de BB était tremblant comme celui d'un vieillard mais son regard était assuré, parfaitement lucide.

- Je suppose que tu as retrouvé ce que je t'avais demandé. Tu vois, je n'ai pas menti. Je pense que tu avais des soupçons, de toute façon.

_Tu ne…Tu ne sais pas alors, L ?_

_A propos de quoi ?_

_Du Projet._

L éprouvait une douleur lancinante jusqu'à ses cils. Il mourrait d'envie de s'assoir dans sa position habituelle mais il ne pouvait pas le faire, il ne devait pas le faire. Sa concentration était extrême blême, le dos parcouru d'une sueur froide, avec une tension ayant subitement monté, sans parler de sa pression sanguine qui battait des records, son corps présentait des réactions similaires à celles d'un astronaute en plein simulateur. Il ne savait pas encore qu'il serait une nouvelle fois dans ce même état lorsqu'enfin il se retrouverait confronté à Kira.

- Tu te comportes comme un alpha, sourit BB. C'est bien, je n'ai plus la force de te défier. Ce n'est pas le plus important.

Il se redressa, et sa respiration fut un long sifflement tandis qu'il essaya un instant de croiser ses mains brûlées. L les dévisagea, crut un instant que les quelques doigts qui lui restaient tomberaient en cendre mais finalement BB cessa tout mouvement.

- Ce qui compte… C'est notre esprit. Tu as retrouvé une pièce du puzzle, mais est-ce suffisant pour que tu aies une vue d'ensemble ?

L ne répondit pas.

Il ne voyait plus que le puits, et enfin, fixant les yeux rouges de BB, il entra dans l'eau aux monstres, y plongeant ses mains pour en retirer des lambeaux.

* * *

Il était si proche du but qu'il sentait la frustration lui faire bouillir le sang.

Near reposa les dominos pour reprendre les poupées qu'il avait découpés, peints lui-même quelques jours auparavant. La matière était souple, et épousait parfaitement ses doigts tandis qu'il s'amusait un moment à les faire s'incliner devant lui, les fit poser de manière ridicule. Les quelques informations que ses agents avaient pu récolter au sujet de L durant son infiltration dans l'université d'un certain Raito Yagami étaient intéressantes.

Near sourit légèrement, fit s'incliner la poupée de L en pliant l'index. Les yeux globuleux, à l'air étonné le fixèrent. Quelque part, malgré sa laideur, cette poupée représentait parfaitement l'ancien détective. L'homme avait toujours su cacher ses pensées derrière cette insupportable expression ni grave ni factice pour finalement tromper tout le monde à l'aide de ses propos fantaisistes.

« Comment Roger et Wammy ont-ils pu penser un instant que je serais un jour comme lui ? », se demanda Near avant de retirer la poupée de son doigt.

Les informations étaient intéressantes, mais pas seulement. Tout comme les feuilles laissées par L, elles étaient un défi et un avertissement. Les erreurs que L avait commises, Near les éviterait en ouvrant ainsi un nombre infini de nouvelles possibilités. Il ne lui manquait qu'une seule preuve pour relier Raito Yagami à Kira. La mort de L était un point, les actions de Mello en étaient un autre.

- Utiliser les bons moyens, dit Near d'un nouveau sourire cruel.

Mello suivait son propre chemin, mais son avancée dans la course permettait à Near de grappiller de nouveaux soupçons, de nouveaux doutes germant dans la tête du bureau d'enquête japonais. Aizawa avait été le premier touché par Mello, et à son tour était devenu un autre point que Near s'était empressé de relier pour constituer une image plus générale de la situation. En attirant l'attention sur lui, Mello avait réussi à déstabiliser Kira, ou plutôt Raito Yagami.

« Il ne doit plus le faire maintenant », pensa Near en attrapant la lime à ongles qu'il avait mise de côté. « A force de bouger et de se montrer, il finira par être vulnérable. Surtout s'il est seul… »

Mais l'était-il vraiment ? Near n'en avait aucune idée. Il aurait bien demandé à Lidner de mener une enquête du côté de Mello mais pour une raison toute personnelle –et par conséquent contre-productive, il s'y refusa. S'intéresser aux méthodes de Mello n'allait que le rendre soupçonneux, et donc encore plus imprévisible.

Il serra ses doigts sur la poupée, continua de limer les bords. Ensuite, il ne lui resterait plus qu'à la peindre, bien qu'il ignorait encore avec quelles couleurs, quels pinceaux. Il préféra ne plus y penser pour le moment.

Giovanni qui s'était absenté pendant plusieurs heures entra à cet instant dans le QG et sans même prendre le temps de saluer son supérieur attrapa une des télécommandes posées sur un bureau pour changer de chaîne sur l'écran principal. Near, un peu surpris, tourna la tête pour voir alors après un jingle l'apparition d'une jeune femme japonaise souriant froidement à la caméra, habillée d'une sobre chemise blanche sans manches.

- Bonsoir ! Voici News 6. Je suis Kiyomi Takada. A partir d'aujourd'hui, mon devoir sera de vous transmettre à tous la parole de Kira le plus rapidement et le plus fidèlement possible.

Near crut un instant que ses doigts avaient gelé. Il s'étonnait d'ailleurs de sa surprise. Rester qui était parti faire son enquête au Japon avait suivi avec beaucoup attention toute l'actualité afin de savoir qui serait le nouveau porte-parole de Kira mais voir cette jeune femme souriant comme si ce qu'elle présentait n'était qu'un fait d'une importance somme toute relative avait de quoi l'atteindre.

Ses doigts jouèrent avec la lime à ongles, alors qu'il continuait de suivre le journal télévisé. Kiyomi Takada parlait avec calme, mesure et sérieux. Son introduction sur une affaire de cambriolage dans un quartier résidentiel de Tokyo fut dite sur le même ton détaché avec lequel elle s'était présentée.

- L est mort pour ça, dit Near dans un souffle, mi-émerveillé, mi-horrifié.

Il était mort pour qu'une femme japonaise annonce les informations et la parole d'un tueur en série sans même changer d'inflexion de voix.

- Giovanni, Lidner, trouvez-moi toutes les informations que vous pourrez sur cette Kiyomi Takada. Je veux tout savoir d'elle.

Ses deux agents acquiescèrent. Giovanni retira son manteau qu'il avait gardé sur lui et s'en alla à son bureau. Near suivit encore deux à trois minutes du journal télévisé puis prit la télécommande.

Il fixa quelques instants le visage lisse et les yeux sans éclat de Takada.

- Quel gâchis, murmura-t-il en changeant de chaîne.

* * *

- Te rappelles-tu ce que je t'ai dit, le jour où A est mort ?

La douleur dans la tête de L était aux limites du soutenable. Il hurla mentalement avant de répondre d'une voix posée.

- La première chose qu'un homme attend est l'exécution, la dernière dont les coûts lui seront réclamés.

- Tuez-le, pendez-le, c'est un rebelle, conclut BB d'un sourire. Je reste encore émerveillé par ta mémoire. Les faits sont gravés dans ton cerveau, n'est-ce pas ?

L devinait du coin de l'œil le mouvement de sa main droite. Dans le flou de sa vision, on aurait dit une pince de crabe grotesque.

- Le cerveau, répéta BB d'une voix rêveuse. Tout le monde sait que nous n'en utilisons qu'une partie en étant conscient. Ce fait est connu par tous, ça n'a rien d'exceptionnel. Ce qui compte, c'est ce qu'il y a dans ce fragment.

Il se tut, dévisagea longuement L.

- Sais-tu ce qui compose cette partie que nous possédons ? Hormis rêver, manger, et éprouver la douleur ?

Ses yeux pétillèrent.

- La folie.

L sentit alors distinctement un vide dans son esprit, un appel qui était en train de mourir et ce ne fut pas une main effleurant les parois de son crâne mais un souffle faible et malade, qui résonna avant qu'il ne cligne des yeux et observe BB qui semblait beaucoup s'amuser. Il n'avait pas menti en disant dans sa lettre qu'il saurait divertir L.

- La folie, peu importe à quel degré. Nous avons survécu en ayant des comportements illogiques, dominés par nos émotions. Les hommes ne s'en rendent plus compte, c'est inné chez eux. Quand ils font une erreur, ils mettent cela sur le compte d'un mauvais calcul, d'une émotion brusque, qu'ils ont vu rouge, ajouta BB comme s'il savait pertinemment qu'il faisait un jeu de mots effroyable. Chez l'homme moyen, la folie habite un tiers du tout petit fragment de cerveau qu'il utilise consciemment. Un tiers… c'est énorme, tu ne trouves pas ?

L garda le silence.

- Mais si on pouvait diminuer cette folie, tu me diras, comment ferait-on ? C'est impossible de le faire ainsi sur un homme qui vit. Il faut donc que cette diminution soit aussi innée que la folie est naturellement d'un tiers chez un homme normal.

Il leva sa main gauche et eut un mouvement comme s'il disait à L de patienter.

- Toi et moi… nous sommes capables. Enfin, toi, moi et ceux qui sont comme nous. De par nos facultés cérébrales, cette folie est réduite à un quart. Un quart seulement. La différence se fait là. Mais c'est cette différence qui fait toute notre force et le danger qui nous menace.

Il se tut, sembla réfléchir. Il avait l'air de choisir soigneusement tous ses mots pour rendre sa pensée plus claire. L avait trop mal pour se soucier de ça. Seule sa concentration lui importait à cet instant même.

- Si je devais nous comparer à un objet, nous serions des armes à feu. De vieilles, lourdes armes à feu qu'on retrouve dans les greniers et qui avaient appartenu à nos grands-parents. Des armes à feu que nous mourrons envie d'essayer, pour voir ce que ça fait… d'avoir de la puissance.

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, dans un souffle léger qui reprit de la force.

- Notre intelligence est l'arme à feu d'avant. L'arme à feu que tout le monde a oublié, qu'on a rangé et que plus personne n'a entretenu. Et tu sais bien ce qu'il se passe si on ne nettoie pas son arme, n'est-ce pas ?

L s'attendit un instant à ce que BB lève les mains et dise « boum » sur un ton théâtral mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il resta amusé, silencieux, et se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

- Notre intelligence est concentrée, compactée avec le peu de folie que nous maintenons. Et un jour ou l'autre, ça arrive. Ca arrive, bêtement, alors que nous réfléchissions simplement à une question, ce qu'elle est et comment la résoudre.

- Comme A, répondit sombrement L, devinant tout à fait que BB construisait toute sa rhétorique pour le mener jusqu'à ce sujet bien spécifique de la conversation.

- Comme A, accorda BB, souriant toujours.

Il s'assit plus confortablement sur sa chaise, jeta un rapide coup d'œil au réservoir à oxygène. Pour L, le temps n'existait plus, ou pour être exact, le temps s'était étiré en longue ligne de douleur qui lui traversait l'arête du nez pour repartir à l'arrière de son crâne, tandis que ses tempes criaient grâce.

- Parler de A va vraiment suffire ?

- De A ? Oh, pas seulement. A n'est pas le début de la spirale. Il n'en est même pas la fin. Tu es le centre de la spirale par contre.

BB leva les yeux au plafond, réfléchissant. Il sembla oublier pendant quelques secondes jusqu'au lieu même où il se trouvait avant de nouveau parler, ne regardant toujours pas L.

- Tout commence par toi, et finit par toi. Il y a quelque chose de sacré dans ce que je viens de dire, fit-il en riant. Tu la connais en partie cette histoire de toute façon. Je n'ai que des détails.

- Ce que j'ai retrouvé m'a mis sur une piste, répondit L d'une voix rendue rauque par la douleur. J'ai besoin que quelqu'un qui a été impliqué dans l'affaire m'en parle.

Il sourit vaguement.

- N'est-ce pas, CW12 ?

BB le considéra une minute, ne cachant absolument pas sa surprise puis, se rendant réellement compte de ce que voulait dire L, il fut pris d'un rire éraillé et sifflant qui finit par muer en une longue toux douloureuse, comme lui arrachant les poumons. Lorsqu'il cessa, il avait les larmes aux yeux. L ne bougeait pas. Le rire de BB l'avait tétanisé, submergé d'un dégoût indicible. Son corps était hérissé d'une chair de poule, jusqu'à ses cheveux à l'arrière du crâne qui s'étaient comme redressés.

- Comme je suis content que tu aies accepté de venir, ça s'annonce encore plus intéressant que prévu, lança BB, toussotant encore.

L faillit lancer une réplique cinglante mais réalisa qu'il n'en avait ni la force, ni l'envie. BB profitait de sa toute dernière occasion de se mettre en spectacle et le voir se démener ainsi était horripilant et déprimant.

- Très bien. Je pense que je vais répéter des choses que tu sais déjà, mais ce n'est pas grave. Tu vas seulement changer de perspective.

BB prit davantage appui sur la table. L attendait.

Il s'attendait en fait à tout.

- Le Projet Wammy a débuté en 1987 comme tu le sais déjà, bien entendu. Tu es la base même du Projet, le centre de la spirale et Wammy a tout fait pour que ce fait perdure. Je suppose que tu n'as aucune véritable idée de la proportion que ça a pris, n'est-ce pas ?

BB sourit légèrement.

- Wammy était –et il est toujours, je crois-, un homme très riche. Donner les premiers fonds pour le Projet n'était pas difficile pour lui. Il pouvait sans problème tout bâtir lui-même, créer tout de sa propre main et voir comment les choses fonctionneraient par la suite. Mais Wammy voyait au-delà de ça. Pour que le Projet soit un franc succès, il avait besoin que des gens y croient. Sa réputation d'inventeur, et son travail à la NASA lui avait permis d'ouvrir les portes des plus grands. Il a donc fait part du Projet à plus de trente pays, à des diplomates, des chefs d'armée. Je ne plaisante pas quand je dis que les plus grandes puissances ont un intérêt personnel dans le Projet Wammy.

BB soupira rêveusement.

- Le Projet était présenté comme un investissement en or : la création d'un lieu spécial pour tous les surdoués, afin qu'ils puissent évoluer à leur rythme, jusqu'à ce que finalement, ils contribuent à améliorer la société. Oui, améliorer la société, répéta BB, vaguement amusé par le silence de L. Depuis le début du siècle, nous avons pu évoluer à une vitesse fulgurante grâce à la puissance créative de quelques uns. Le génie tire la société vers le haut, c'est comme ça que les choses fonctionnent.

Il se tut, baissa les yeux. Son regard était encore humide des larmes de son rire mais à présent, son visage exprimait une étrange tristesse floue.

- Tu étais présenté comme le meilleur élément, le seul sur lequel nous devions poser les bases. Wammy a fait en sorte que tu te dirige naturellement vers les enquêtes tout en jouant de ses relations avec les forces internationales. Ce n'était pas la justice elle-même qui importait à Wammy, et si jamais cet homme l'a un jour annoncé publiquement, permets-moi d'en rire. Ce type ne faisait ça que pour t'exercer, pour que tu aiguises ton intelligence. Tu y as pris goût et lui aussi, mais au début, croire en la justice ? Oh non, absolument pas.

- Je n'aime pas ce que tu insinues, BB.

BB haussa les épaules.

- Tu pourras me traiter de tous les noms que tu veux, c'est la vérité. Tu sais que c'est vrai. Être un détective te permettait d'être plus rapide dans tes réflexions, tout en ayant un pouvoir énorme dans les hautes-sphères de la police. Participer à une cause sans y croire, c'est très commun.

Il baissa les yeux vers ses mains recroquevillées.

- C'est que j'ai toujours cru. Toujours.

Il y eut un silence pesant avant que BB reprenne la parole.

- Tu étais un emblème. Tu devais le rester. Wammy a donc mis en place le Projet : alliances en tout genre, investissements colossaux, et j'en passe. Wammy a fait construire A.D.A, et l'orphelinat à Winchester a ouvert ses portes. Wammy a fait en sorte que l'ouverture de la Wammy's House soit un évènement extrêmement médiatisé. Ce type n'était peut-être pas le plus doué d'entre nous, mais il savait s'y faire quant aux relations publiques. La presse a encensé Wammy, et tous les investisseurs étaient sûrs que tout l'argent déboursé allait concrètement porter ses fruits dans quelques années. Wammy a ensuite fermé les portes de l'orphelinat à la presse et finalement plus personne n'a fait de reportage ou d'enquête sur le Projet Wammy. Il fallait à présent laisser les petits génies tous entiers à leurs études, ajouta BB sur un ton lourd de cynisme.

L n'aimait pas la voix de BB. Le sifflement aiguisait davantage la douleur de son front mais au-delà de cette impression désagréable, c'était la lourdeur des mots employés, comme s'il le préparait à s'attendre au pire.

- Deux, trois ans ont passé à peu près. Tous ceux qui participaient au Projet étaient enchantés. Tout le monde sauf Wammy. Cet homme n'a jamais fait preuve d'une extrême patience lorsqu'il s'agissait de son travail. Les enfants qui avaient été amenés à la Wammy's House étaient d'une intelligence exemplaire, et beaucoup étaient sûrs d'être portés vers un avenir brillant, qui contribuerait à leur pays. Simplement…

BB s'interrompit, sembla réfléchir.

- Simplement… ce n'était pas ce que Wammy avait réellement espéré. Comme je te l'ai dit, tu étais le centre, l'emblème, la base du Projet. Tu étais ce que tout le monde aspirait d'atteindre. Wammy avait besoin qu'on puisse sérieusement étudier la question, seulement… comment faire ? La Wammy's House était un lieu connu de tous les milieux spécialisés et Wammy était débordé de travail, entre les enfants à accueillir, et toi dont il fallait s'occuper. Ca n'a pas tardé : deux hommes qui participaient au Projet ont proposé de s'occuper de ça.

Les yeux de BB brillèrent.

- Je veux parler de Jensley et Wyatt.

- Les bioéthiciens ? murmura L, surpris.

- Bioéthiciens est un mot un peu fort. Ils comprenaient la logique de la bioéthique utilitariste –je sais qu'ils ont participé à plusieurs conférences et ont même étudié la question avec le bioéthicien Peter Singer à Princeton. Je pense qu'ils faisaient partie de ces chercheurs qui disent non aux mesures les plus radicales mais qui accepteraient sans hésiter qu'on laisse mourir les nourrissons malades ne serait-ce que d'hémophilie pour permettre à d'autres nourrissons plus forts de vivre dans l'intérêt de la société. En tout cas, pour s'approcher de Wammy, la bioéthique était sans aucun doute à proscrire des sujets de conversation, ou bien il fallait être très discret sur la question.

L sentit une chaleur monter dans sa poitrine. Un mélange de soulagement et de fierté pour l'homme qu'il connaissait depuis tant d'années. Cependant, BB continuait de lui sourire de travers, tel un enfant mourant d'impatience de révéler la fin de son histoire d'horreur.

- La proposition était simple : la Wammy's House servant en priorité à permettre aux enfants à développer leur potentiel, il fallait donc un autre endroit pour étudier sérieusement, avec tous les fonds nécessaires, comment ce potentiel était développé. Wammy n'avait à s'occuper de rien. Il était officiellement le directeur du Projet, et il lui suffisait de dire oui ou non. Il a accepté que l'étude soit faite. Jensley et Wyatt ont dit qu'ils s'occuperaient de tout bâtiment, chercheurs, budgets, tout serait dépensé à leur nom et Wammy pouvait garder sa fortune pour la Wammy's House.

BB frotta sa main gauche contre la droite et le bruit de la peau brûlée, lisse et engourdie, retourna l'estomac de L.

- Le centre a été construit à Sheffield, pas loin de l'université, puisque Jensley et Wyatt y étaient professeurs. Un cours avait d'ailleurs été crée pour l'occasion : « Etudes neuroscientifiques et comportementales ». Quelle idée, ajouta BB d'une voix sèche.

L faillit demander comment BB avait pu savoir autant de détails sur la proposition de Jensley et Wyatt à Wammy mais décida finalement de garder le silence. Il savait que la suite ne ferait qu'empirer.

- Sur le papier, les choses s'annonçaient très belles, très sérieuses. Le centre Sheffield était mu par un besoin viscéral d'en apprendre davantage sur les surdoués, tout cela d'un point de vue exclusivement scientifique, et aussi je pense philosophique. Wammy était au courant des penchants bioéthiques de ses partenaires dans le Projet mais que veux-tu : le besoin d'en savoir plus pousse certains hommes à outrepasser leurs convictions les plus fortes.

Il se tut, observa L.

- Tu n'étais pas au courant pour Sheffield, n'est-ce pas ? De toute façon, tu n'aurais pas pu trouver grand-chose : le centre Sheffield est protégé par le gouvernement et aucune information ne circule sur le réseau du Projet Wammy. Les choses sont encore plus intéressantes par la suite, ajouta-t-il en souriant cruellement.

Il y eut un bref silence.

- Les enfants qui ont été amenés au centre n'avaient pas de lien à proprement dit avec la Wammy's House mais il y a pourtant quelque chose qui reliait Sheffield à Wammy. Un petit détail auquel Wammy n'a jamais vraiment accordé d'importance.

- Un détail ?

- Comprends-bien ceci : les scientifiques n'avaient rien pour débuter leurs recherches. Rien de très concret, devrais-je dire. Comment partir d'une base quand le modèle respecté et adulé par tous ne peut être présent pour des examens ou des tests ? Il fallait des preuves solides, matérielles pour que les chercheurs puissent commencer. Wammy a toujours refusé de leur laisser tes bilans de santé, tes entretiens privés avec lui. Quelque part, je pense qu'il savait que le Projet aurait pu te détruire et ne voulait pas t'infliger ça.

L éprouva une violente sensation, comme un mélange d'affection et de pure révolte qui combattirent dans son buste avant de le laisser hagard.

- Bien sûr, Sheffield ne s'est pas gêné pour se servir. Ils étaient bien placés pour dénicher ce qu'il leur fallait.

L sentit sa peau se glacer et son cœur lui tomber dans l'estomac.

- Ne me dis pas…

- Et oui…

Les yeux de BB flamboyèrent d'une joie sinistre.

- … A.D.A a été piraté.

L sentit très distinctement sa respiration devenir irrégulière.

- Wammy était présent du début à la fin, répondit-il sans rien laisser paraître de son malaise. Il a supervisé toute la construction de l'ordinateur. J'étais là, ajouta-il d'une voix imperturbable.

- Mais Wammy ne pouvait pas tout mettre en place tout seul, rétorqua BB avec une patience infinie tel un professeur expliquant un exercice particulièrement difficile à un enfant peu dégourdi. Certains associés se sont dit qu'il serait… intéressant d'en apprendre davantage, être au cœur du Projet et tout connaître en temps réel. Il n'a pas été difficile de payer certains informaticiens pour qu'ils fassent quelques réglages. Oh bien sûr Jensley et Wyatt nieraient toute implication même si nous pouvions encore trouver des preuves aujourd'hui. a évolué, a été remis à jour autant que possible et les petites modifications faites il y a plus de quinze ans sont maintenant complètement invisibles.

L avait la gorge sèche.

- Bref, Sheffield n'a eu qu'à se servir dans les bases de données pour connaître avec exactitude quels bilans et quels examens Roger et Wammy préparaient pour les enfants. Un travail d'une facilité monstrueuse si je peux me permettre. Pour eux, c'était réglé : ils iraient bien plus loin dans l'étude, bien plus loin dans la recherche. La Wammy's House ne valait pas Sheffield.

-… Ne valait pas Sheffield? répéta L d'une voix atone.

Il percevait plus qu'il ne comprenait de façon logique ce que sous-entendait BB. Son corps lui semblait brusquement lourd, s'affaissant sur sa chaise malgré tous ses efforts pour rester droit et alerte. Il avait encore l'impression d'éprouver le froid de l'eau du puits jusqu'entre ses omoplates, effleurant le contact visqueux des monstres vivant dans les yeux rouges de son interlocuteur.

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler, sourit BB, légèrement impatient, se retenant difficilement de dévoiler le fin mot de l'histoire. Le dossier que tu as trouvé en dit déjà long sur les recherches de Sheffield. Leurs méthodes par contre, restent top secrètes.

L ferma les yeux une seconde, les rouvrit. Mauvaise idée, la douleur de son crâne amplifia, alla cogner jusqu'à ses mâchoires crispées et ne pouvant pas s'en empêcher, il toucha ses paupières brûlantes. Il était fiévreux.

- Les enfants n'étaient pas…

- Non.

Il y eut un bref silence avant que BB s'esclaffe.

- Oh, bien sûr, beaucoup étaient orphelins. Je dois dire que les recherches de Sheffield étaient remarquables de ce côté-là. Le seul problème était lorsqu'ils trouvaient un enfant très doué, exceptionnellement doué mais que ce dernier avait toujours ses parents.

L tiqua sur le mot « toujours ». Il n'appréciait absolument pas ce qu'il insinuait.

- Bien entendu, Sheffield n'a jamais hésité à mettre leurs démarches sous la protection du Projet Wammy –qui était encore au début relativement connu avant que Wammy ne décide de fermer toutes les portes à la presse internationale. Je peux comprendre malgré tout leur logique aux relents de bioéthique: pourquoi un enfant plus fort et intelligent que la moyenne devrait rester dans une famille vivant dans un pays dont le taux de mortalité est absolument affligeant ? Un pays dont plus de la moitié de la population est analphabète ou au chômage ? Un pur gâchis. Cela ne jouait absolument pas dans les intérêts de leurs recherches.

BB regarda intensément ses mains brûlées. Il semblait éprouver une fascination morbide vis-à-vis de ses blessures.

- Les parents étaient ravis de laisser leur enfant pour que ce dernier puisse faire de brillantes études à l'étranger. Il suffisait en général à Sheffield de montrer quelques papiers officiels, de faire signer un contrat stipulant que les parents laissaient l'entière responsabilité de l'enfant au centre, de l'argent pour dédommager la famille avec l'assurance de garder le contact avec leur enfant et le tour était joué !

BB sourit de nouveau de travers.

- Les familles étaient liées à Sheffield par ce contrat. Ils avaient donné la responsabilité légale de leur enfant à Sheffield. Peu importait ce qu'il arrivait à l'enfant, si ce dernier ne répondait plus au courrier, ou quoi que ce soit : Sheffield était celui qui décidait de son sort.

- Evidemment, les parents n'ont jamais vraiment tenté de récupérer leur enfant.

- A quoi bon ? Sheffield leur donnait de l'argent pour les calmer et puis beaucoup de familles étaient incapables de porter plainte contre le centre. Ironiquement, c'était le Projet Wammy qui protégeait Sheffield, puisque Wammy était sur les papiers officiels le directeur de Sheffield. Je n'ose pas imaginer le nombre de fois où Jensley et Wyatt ont ri en pensant à leur coup d'éclat.

BB se pencha vers L comme pour lui dire un secret.

- Bien entendu, je ne te parle que du cas de figure tout à fait officiel, dans la mesure où la famille accepte de laisser leur enfant à Sheffield.

Il y eut une pause et soudain, toujours penché vers L, BB exhala un souffle tiède, qui donna à L la nausée. Un murmure vide qui résonna dans la pièce.

- L'intelligence est l'or moderne, L…, chuchota BB comme s'il avait peur que quelqu'un l'entende. Tu n'as jamais fait attention à ça –qui après tout s'en soucierait ?- mais le marché de l'intelligence est le plus puissant, le plus redoutable de tous. Qui peaufine les plans pour des armes bactériologiques ? Qui parvient à établir une stratégie de guerre ou diplomatique lorsque le temps est compté pour un pays ? Qui sait aujourd'hui ce qu'est une véritable puissance mondiale ?

Le sourire de BB s'atténua, mais sa voix resta toujours aussi douce.

- Tu n'as aucune idée du montant des transferts et des transactions qu'un gouvernement est prêt à effectuer pour enfin avoir en sa possession un véritable génie. Aucune idée de la valeur de nos cerveaux. Nous valons à nous deux bien plus que toutes les armées réunies, et ça, le Projet Wammy l'avait bien compris. Non, rectifia-t-il en ricanant, Sheffield l'avait bien compris. Il l'avait compris et avait su utiliser ce fait à son avantage.

Il se tut, s'éloigna de L qui sentit presque de manière physique un soulagement tiède couler dans ses veines.

- Sheffield a su, continua BB. Toujours su et toujours voulu en savoir plus. Après tout, n'était-ce pas la devise de l'université ?

- Je sais, répondit L.

- Tu le sais mais tu ne veux pas comprendre, rétorqua sombrement BB. Tu t'es voilé la face pendant des années.

- Ce que j'ai accompli ne te regarde pas. Je n'ai absolument pas de compte à te rendre.

- Si c'était le cas, tu ne serais jamais venu ici, dit BB en souriant.

« Je mène le jeu », disaient ses yeux. « Je mène le jeu et tu ne peux absolument rien y faire. Tu es en position d'infériorité car je sais ce que tu ignores, et cela te frustre comme jamais. Tu fais semblant mais moi, je te vois. »

- Sheffield n'a jamais eu de problèmes financiers. Non seulement grâce aux budgets parfaitement gérés par Jensley et Wyatt, mais aussi grâce à leurs recherches. Oh leurs résultats étaient minces, absolument minimes mais bien plus complets que ceux de la Wammy's House. Je suppose que tu vois ce que je veux dire, n'est-ce pas ? ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter BB, dévoré par une curiosité malsaine.

- Tu n'as pas fini, BB, dit doucement L.

BB s'arrêta, sembla réfléchir avant de rire.

- C'est vrai, répondit-il. C'est bien, tu suis mon histoire. Je suis content de voir que tu es attentif.

Ses yeux se fermèrent et quand il recommença à parler, sa voix avait une tonalité grave, un peu caverneuse.

- La plupart du temps, Sheffield n'avait aucun problème pour trouver des enfants. Les critères de sélection étaient très particuliers, et il fallait que l'enfant soit exceptionnel pour qu'ils se démènent pour l'avoir. Normalement, ils y arrivaient sans difficulté. Cependant…

Il se tut, soupira. Il semblait avoir du mal à respirer pourtant après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au réservoir, L vit qu'il était encore aux trois-quarts plein.

- Cependant, répéta BB plus lentement, il est arrivé que des parents refusent de laisser leur enfant aller à Sheffield. Peut-être parce qu'ils étaient méfiants, peut-être parce qu'ils ne croyaient tout simplement pas que leur enfant était si doué que ça, peu importe la raison. Sheffield avait toujours fait preuve de tact et d'un soupçon de diplomatie pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait. Toujours est-il qu'il est arrivé quelques fois où Sheffield a dû… davantage « influencé » les parents.

L éprouva un froid dans la nuque, comme si la sueur avait subitement gelé sur toute sa peau. Il crut un instant voir les murs de la pièce blanche se rapprocher, jusqu'à atteindre le centre de la table. Le grésillement de la barre de néon traversa son front, dilua ses pensées et finalement, hébété, il considéra BB qui avait toujours les yeux fermés, comme un fauve assoupi.

- Moi… Moi je fais partie de ces cas spéciaux, continua BB, imperturbable. Je ne venais pas d'une famille très pauvre, ou d'un pays difficile. Mes parents étaient instruits, parfaitement conscients et lucides sur la situation. Ils ont claqué la porte au nez aux représentants de Sheffield qui étaient venus nous dire que j'avais réussi le test avec succès. Je pense qu'ils comprenaient bien mieux que moi ce qu'il se passait.

BB rouvrit les yeux. Des yeux absolument vides, figés dans l'espace.

- Trois jours plus tard, on les a retrouvés morts. La police a conclu à un cambriolage qui avait mal tourné. On les avait roués de coups, volé tout l'argent et les bijoux. Quand je suis revenu, je les ai vus…

Il s'arrêta et sa voix changea, prit une intonation ancienne qui fit frissonner L pour une raison inexplicable.

- Ils m'attendaient et quand ils m'ont vu, ils ont tendu le contrat. Ils avaient réussi à forcer mes parents à le signer. Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'ils ont commis comme atrocités pour y parvenir. Je ne veux pas y penser.

BB soupira une nouvelle fois, et le son fut aussi caverneux que sa voix quelques instants auparavant. Il émit une sorte de raclement de gorge, comme s'il avait avalé des éclats de verre.

- Je n'ai pas été le seul concerné, L. Oh que non. Mais je ne vais pas en dire tout de suite davantage. Passons à autre chose, déclara-t-il en faisant un geste de la main, balayant la table de quelque chose d'invisible qui le gênait.

- Si tu ne sais pas exactement construire ton histoire, je ne saurai jamais ce que tu veux exactement me dire.

- Erreur, erreur, dit BB d'une voix chantonnante. Je sais parfaitement où je vais. J'ai toujours su d'ailleurs où je devais aller.

Il s'arrêta, fixa le plafond. Il avait une expression rêveuse, presque paresseuse sur le visage et à la lumière du néon, il y avait comme des reflets ardents sur sa peau brûlée.

- Je savais quand. Je ne savais pas comment. Les chercheurs de Sheffield ne savaient pas exactement quoi chercher mais ils continuaient inlassablement. Ils voulaient découvrir. Oui, découvrir est le mot juste. Ils voulaient découvrir ce que nous étions réellement. Scientifiquement.

Il sourit à nouveau, comme habité par une pensée extrêmement agréable.

- Rerum cognoscere causas, murmura-t-il. Je crois que c'est aussi pour cette raison que Jensley et Wyatt se sont installés à Sheffield. La formule leur parlait. Ils ont voulu aller très vite, très fort, pour comprendre le plus rapidement possible. Ils étaient dévorés par la curiosité. Les enfants du centre aussi, tu me diras.

Il se remit correctement sur sa chaise, et tendit une main vers L comme s'il lui proposait un marché malhonnête.

- Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, tu étais l'emblème. Le centre de la spirale. Nous étions tous honorés d'être sélectionnés pour être comme toi. Nous devions l'être, c'était notre objectif. Nous pouvions enfin avoir de vrais tests, une connaissance à la hauteur de nos espérances. Nous voulions tellement, tellement apprendre de nouvelles choses que cela nous était égal de savoir comment les chercheurs s'occuperaient de nous. Mais… finalement…

Il sembla chercha ses mots. Il avait de plus en plus mal à respirer et L mit ça sur le compte de l'excitation d'enfin aborder la partie sensible de son histoire.

- Comment être toi ? Comment atteindre quelque chose dont nous ne savions absolument rien ? Wammy avait tout fait pour cacher tes bilans de santé et des examens médicaux, et même si Jensley et Wyatt avaient réussi à pirater A.D.A, nous n'avions pas avancé d'un iota. Tu es un infini, L. Un authentique et pur infini, dit-il en souriant. Je pense que tu l'as bien compris avec le nombre incalculable d'études à ton sujet. Tu es un être exceptionnel, et il est bien normal de comprendre comment et pourquoi.

BB sourit une nouvelle fois.

- Il y a eu énormément de théories. Serais-tu le premier cas de génie héréditaire ? Serait-ce encore des réactions chimiques dans ton cerveau ? Moi, j'ai ma petite idée à ce sujet. Et je crois que toi aussi…

L savait ce qu'il allait dire. Le sourire de BB était écoeurant de condescendance.

- Sais-tu que ta famille a un passé absolument fascinant ? Oh, j'oubliais… bien sûr que tu le sais. Dès que tu as eu le pouvoir nécessaire, tu as tout fait pour en apprendre davantage sur Lian et le reste de ta famille maternelle. Ils sont tous morts fous. Tous. Lian n'a pas été la seule maniaco-dépressive, sa propre mère avait des tendances qui n'ont fait qu'empirer auprès de son mari qui était sujet à des bouffées délirantes et de paranoïa. C'est un dérèglement qui n'est pas rare quand on voit comment les membres de ta famille se sont liés entre eux. Beaucoup d'esprits ravagés, anéantis par des soupçons de problèmes mentaux qui ont fini par éclater à différents moments de leur vie.

L sentit une colère froide lui emplir les poumons et ce fut en se mordant la langue qu'il se retint de répliquer.

- Tu es le trésor caché du dépotoir, L, reprit BB. Dans ton cas, le dérèglement est allé dans le bon sens. Le sens inverse de la spirale, même. Il aura fallu plusieurs générations pour que la famille Lawliet se débarrasse en quelque sorte de ce dérèglement qui a parasité leur mental.

« Tu l'as toujours », dirent les yeux de BB à cet instant précis et L vit dans les iris rouges un éclat d'eau croupie, où flottaient quelques lambeaux. « Ce dérèglement est encore présent, tu le sens et c'est aussi pour ça que … »

« Tais-toi, tais-toi, tais-toi tout de suite », répondit en esprit L, ne cillant pas.

Quelqu'un étranger à la conversation n'aurait vu qu'un long échange de regards vides et froids. Cependant, il y avait dans l'air un changement millimétrique, d'une lenteur imperceptible, une conversation dans le silence qui passait par les minuscules expressions de leurs visages et des mouvements de leurs yeux. L, brûlant de fièvre, ne pouvait pas se mentir en contemplant BB ils étaient non pas d'un même niveau, mais d'une nature relativement proche pour que l'appel dans leur esprit résonne de manière synchronisée. Pas d'une tonalité exacte –plutôt un vide dans le cas de BB, mais d'un écho similaire.

- Peut-être que c'est grâce à ton père que le dérèglement s'est finalement inversé. Qu'à la place du pire est survenu le meilleur. On ne le saura jamais, hein, L ? Enfin… Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux savoir.

BB haussa les épaules.

- Nous étions impatients, curieux. Atteindre ton niveau était ce qui comptait le plus aux yeux des chercheurs. Alors ils ont commencé les tests. Lorsque l'enfant le réussissait, il atteignait le stade supérieur de l'expérience. Il fallait aller au bout de nos limites. De toutes nos limites, ajouta BB d'une voix glaciale. Mais nos limites se sont révélées plus tôt que prévu. Les chercheurs étaient coincés. Les enfants étaient épuisés par les tests, trop difficiles pour eux, malgré tous leurs efforts. Ils n'y parvenaient pas tous seuls. Alors Jensley et Wyatt ont décidé de les aider. Médicalement.

BB pointa un doigt vers son front.

- Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure : notre cerveau est composé d'une masse importante de folie. Les enfants en avaient aussi, mais ils la contrôlaient –ils étaient des génies après tout. Etre ce que nous sommes, c'est être instable. Fondamentalement fragile et instable. Il fallait donc nous endurcir.

BB rit doucement.

- L'injection se faisait là, fit-il en plaçant le doigt sur sa nuque. Une toute petite zone. C'était douloureux au début, insupportable à la fin. Les INC permettaient une rapidité accrue de notre réflexion, en provoquant des réactions chimiques pour forcer les neurotransmetteurs à s'activer davantage. Les tests ne mentent pas, L. Tu l'as bien vu dans le dossier. Nous étions plus vifs, plus sûrs, plus redoutables. Seulement…, fit BB d'une voix soudainement amusée, les INC n'étaient pas tout à fait fiables à 100%. Oh ils étaient efficaces, mais le produit avait été élaboré au centre Sheffield, et aucun test n'avait été effectué au préalable. Le produit était appliqué directement sur les enfants, et il est évident que les doses étaient faites un peu au hasard au début. Et puis, comme tu le sais aussi bien que moi, le cerveau n'aime pas être traité aussi durement, ni aussi brutalement.

- Il y a eu des effets secondaires, dit platement L.

- Sheffield n'en a parlé qu'à demi-mots dans ses rapports. Les chercheurs n'avaient pas le droit à l'erreur. Nous étions littéralement dopés, L. Comment le cerveau peut se défendre face aux INC ? Tout simplement par un dérèglement. Schizophrénie, paranoïa, tendances suicidaires… Les enfants étaient complètement perturbés. Et qui dysfonctionnement mental dit également intelligence et concentration à la baisse. Ca ne jouait pas dans les intérêts de Sheffield. Evidemment, quelle était la manière de contrer ces tendances ? En prescrivant des inhibiteurs et des antidépresseurs.

BB éclata soudainement de rire. Il fit un signe dans l'air, comme s'il dessinait un cercle.

- Le plus drôle dans cette histoire était que plus les doses d'INC étaient fortes, plus les enfants étaient rapides et actifs intellectuellement mais aussi sujets à des hallucinations et des problèmes mentaux divers et variés. Mais à chaque dose d'inhibiteurs, ce que les INC avaient produit dans le corps des enfants diminuait et l'enfant perdait en acuité mentale. Donc, il fallait de nouveau injecter une dose d'INC. Un vrai cercle vicieux. Et dire que ce sont des hommes qui ont fait plus d'une dizaine d'années d'études qui ont décidé ça. C'était incroyablement stupide. Les INC n'étaient pas stables, les inhibiteurs non plus, et je crois que tout le monde s'en rendait compte, mais ne disait rien. Seuls les résultats comptaient.

BB appuya son visage contre une de ses mains brûlées. Il eut l'air subitement pensif.

- Le pourcentage de pertes a été ce qui a été le point faible, voire la bête noire de Sheffield. Sur tous les enfants qui ont participé à l'expérience, les trois-quarts ont connu une fin médiocre quand on se rappelle ce qu'on leur avait promis au départ. Certains n'ont pas supporté le traitement des INC et des inhibiteurs, et le dérèglement a été tel qu'ils ont perdu la tête. Je me rappelle encore d'un garçon de neuf ans qui s'est cogné le lobe frontal contre le bord de sa table de chevet jusqu'à en mourir. D'autres ont été transférés dans des centres psychiatriques –à la botte de Sheffield-, et ont dû mourir là-bas. Il y a sûrement qui ont survécu mais si jamais ils sont encore lucides, ils ne parleront jamais à personne de ce qui leur est arrivé.

BB leva les yeux, fixa longuement L.

- C'est à partir de ce moment-là que la politique du centre a changé. A partir du premier suicide et du premier transfert psychiatrique. Les investisseurs du Projet Wammy se sont rendus compte de la rupture entre les deux mouvements. Wammy lui-même a sans aucun doute compris un moment ou un autre que la décision de créer une doublure pour toi signifiait aussi beaucoup trop de pertes. Jensley et Wyatt l'ont vu aussi mais ils ont continué en promettant un résultat satisfaisant pour tous. Je pense que ça a plu à beaucoup. Ils étaient ambitieux, et sans scrupules, prêts à tout pour en apprendre davantage sur le génie. Comme la Wammy's House était efficace dans son propre domaine, on pouvait dire que le centre Sheffield s'en sortait bien aussi. Ca a crée des divergences d'opinion dans les milieux spécialisés. Il y avait les partisans de Wammy, qui prônaient un accompagnement engagé pour laisser les enfants-génies s'épanouir, sans leur forcer la main. Et puis il y avait les partisans de Sheffield, pour qui les méthodes employées n'étaient pas le moins du monde extrêmes, car elles permettaient d'accumuler un développement de connaissances plus rapidement, sérieusement et scientifiquement sur les surdoués. Quelques uns étaient hésitants, basculaient dans un camp ou un autre suivant les nouvelles qu'on leur apportait. Pas mal de philanthropes ont donné à la Wammy's House, tout en versant secrètement un fond spécial à Sheffield. Je peux comprendre leur volonté de garder l'anonymat. Je ne vois pas un seul millionnaire généreux avouer publiquement qu'il finance des recherches médicales dangereuses sur de tous jeunes enfants. Enfin… « enfants » n'est pas le bon terme. Les enfants n'étaient pas des enfants. Ils étaient des génies. Leur âge importait peu.

Il rit une nouvelle fois, mais plus amèrement.

- La surintelligence, qu'ils appelaient ça. Comme cet idiot de Peter Halloway. Ce type était l'exemple parfait du partisan entre les deux lignes et qui ne cesse de changer d'opinion pour parvenir à ses fins. Je suis sûr que Wammy savait ce qu'il tramait avec toutes ces soi-disant études sur le Projet. Il a dû t'aborder pour en apprendre plus non seulement sur toi mais aussi Sheffield. Que tu ne fus pas au courant a été une chance. Halloway voulait en découvrir plus sur le centre, sur le véritable génie qui y était étudié mais n'a jamais vraiment réussi, malgré son amitié avec Wammy. Wammy lui-même ne devait pas tout savoir sur le Projet. Ou alors, il savait mais faisait semblant de ne pas voir.

L crut un instant que la température de la pièce avait chuté d'au moins dix degrés. Glacé jusqu'aux os, il considéra BB d'un regard un peu surpris, hébété et lentement se redressa, toujours les poings serrés sur la table. Il voulait se lever, s'en aller, quitter la pièce et ne jamais revoir BB mais c'était impossible. Il était comme aspiré par le néant que lui inspirait le regard rouge de son ancienne doublure.

- Sais-tu maintenant pourquoi la Wammy's House existe ? Tout simplement parce qu'elle doit exister en tant que Wammy's House. Depuis le début, ce n'est qu'une façade pour cacher les véritables recherches menées à bien par Sheffield sur les génies. Ou plutôt, sur toi. Les chercheurs ont d'ailleurs des opinions différentes sur le bien de te créer une doublure, ou devrais-je un sosie. Faut-il créer une copie de L, afin de perpétuer la supériorité intellectuelle et aider la société à s'améliorer… ou bien créer un nouveau L, encore plus intelligent ?

L resta silencieux, ce qui fit sourire davantage BB.

- De la copie à l'original, il n'y avait qu'une décision à prendre. Mais auparavant, les chercheurs n'avaient pas à se poser la question. La seule chose qui importait était d'établir un génie de secours. Aussi bon que L, aussi doué, et aussi exact que lui. Il fallait une copie parfaite. C'est bien l'un des seuls points ordonnés par Wammy que Jensley et Wyatt ont suivi à la lettre.

- Et ça a échoué, rétorqua sombrement L. Une copie ne vaut pas l'original.

Les yeux de BB se durcirent. Tout amusement disparut de son regard, comme un éclair de chaleur.

- Erreur, L. C'est seulement parce que tu ne t'en es jamais rendu compte que tu n'y crois pas. Mais pourtant, la copie a valu l'original. Encore plus que tu ne pourras jamais le croire.

- Tu connais l'histoire aussi bien que moi, BB. Toi et moi savons que ce n'est pas vrai.

- Mais si.

BB dévoila un sourire carnassier. En faisant cela, il plissa davantage son visage brûlé de parts et d'autres, créant un masque de laideur terrifiant.

- D'ailleurs, ce nom… BB… Je pense que tu n'as jamais fait attention à ça mais…

Le silence qui suivit fut aussi bref que pesant.

- Qui te dit que je suis réellement B ? demanda BB d'une voix faussement ingénue.

L ne répondit pas, trop interloqué par la stratégie de BB. Il le regarda, silencieux, entendant encore dans une partie de son cerveau la poulie le faisant descendre encore plus bas dans le puits, en-dessous de l'eau et des pierres humides.

Le fin fond de tout.

* * *

Elle marchait sans se presser, mains dans les poches de sa veste en cuir, jetant un coup vaguement intéressé aux vitrines des boutiques devant lesquelles elle flânait. Elle était toute menue, et faisait encore plus petite quand elle se mêlait à la foule où plus d'une femme la dépassait d'une dizaine de centimètres.

Mello, à quelques pas d'elle, tenait son téléphone contre son oreille. Matt était parti chercher quelque chose.

- Voilà, alors… Non, toujours rien. A part la dernière fois où ils discutaient ensemble, ils ne sont pas ressortis.

- Très bien.

- Et ta copine ?

- Encore en train de dépenser les sous de son amoureux, répondit sombrement Mello, évitant de se cogner contre un passant.

- C'est pour ça que j'ai toujours préféré les payer avant qu'après, mes nanas, fit Matt d'une voix songeuse.

- Des nanas qui admirent les pédales de ta voiture une fois que tu leur as mis le billet dans leur décolleté, c'est ça ? fit Mello, vaguement amusé.

- Elles préfèrent en général le tapis de mon salon, dit Matt, hilare.

Mello s'arrêta quelques minutes près d'une boutique. Misa se dévisageait dans une vitrine, et coiffait ses cheveux blonds décolorés. Mello vérifia qu'il n'était pas visible, attendit qu'elle s'éloigne avant de recommencer à la suivre. Il commençait à avoir faim et il n'avait plus de chocolat.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Matt ?

- Tu veux dire à part surveiller un bâtiment jusqu'à en connaître les moindres tags ? Je te le dirai bien mais j'ai encore malgré moi un soupçon de pudeur donc je vais me taire.

- Tu es le pire de tous, rit Mello, fouillant plus par réflexe que réelle nécessité les poches de sa veste pour y trouver son flacon de Codeis.

Matt se contenta de rire. Mello ferma un instant les yeux, écouta la voix de son ami. Il ne semblait pas mal à l'aise, ni fatigué. Plutôt détendu, même. Mello était à présent affamé mais l'idée de manger seul, en pleine mission, le dérangeait étrangement. Il n'avait jamais eu ce genre de pensées lorsqu'il était occupé à traquer Lidner, ou bien encore Matt. Il fallait croire qu'aujourd'hui tous les éléments étaient réunis pour qu'il se sente…

« Bien ? », se dit-il, interrogateur.

Le terme n'était pas tout à fait exact. Il ne baissait pas sa garde, était aussi vigilant que d'habitude, et la douleur qui lui paralysait les membres était toujours présente, bien qu'engourdie par la codéine. Pourtant une impression légère montait en lui. Ce n'était pas du contentement, ou de la joie, ni même de l'apaisement. Il n'arrivait pas à nommer cette sensation.

-… Mello ? Mello, t'es toujours en ligne ? fit Matt, un peu soucieux.

- Oui, oui.

- Non mais j'ai tellement l'habitude que tu raccroches dès que tu as fini de parler que j'ai cru que…

- Non… Non, euh, écoute…

Il venait d'hésiter. Cela ne lui était plus arrivé depuis des mois. Subitement angoissé, il leva la tête. Il reconnaissait la rue, cela voulait dire que Misa était en train de rentrer chez elle. Depuis le départ de Mogi, elle sortait beaucoup plus souvent –bien que toujours seule, et allait en général faire les boutiques puis mangeait au restaurant avant de retourner à son appartement. Etait-ce peut-être parce qu'il la côtoyait en quelque sorte depuis plusieurs semaines mais Mello avait fini par deviner que Misa était trop paresseuse pour se faire à manger mais pas assez pour aller dépenser ses sous.

Comme il s'y attendait, Mello vit Misa entrer dans un petit restaurant familial en face de son appartement. Il la suivit du regard tandis qu'un serveur lui indiquait une table et réalisa qu'il était toujours en ligne avec Matt.

-… Matt ? dit-il, surpris par sa propre capacité à oublier tout ce qui ne concernait pas son objectif principal.

- Ouais ?

- Rejoins-moi près de chez Amane.

Il pouvait presque voir dans son esprit Matt ouvrir la bouche puis la refermer, trop étonné pour répondre. Il y eut un bref silence.

- Comment ça, je te rejoins ? demanda finalement Matt d'une petite voix curieusement timide.

Mello faillit sourire.

- En face de Redding Cafe. Tu me verras là-bas.

- Ah mais… et les autres ?

Mello ricana.

- Débrouille-toi pour ça, dit-il avant de raccrocher.

Il éprouva une petite pointe de culpabilité qui disparut aussitôt et décida de s'acheter le journal pour le lire non loin du restaurant. Il n'attendit pas très longtemps car Matt arriva quinze minutes plus tard sur les lieux. Mello lui fit un bref signe de la main et Matt le souffle court marcha jusqu'à lui. Il portait une sacoche à l'épaule et avait l'air de mauvaise humeur.

- Pourquoi tu m'as appelé ? demanda-t-il dès qu'il prit place à côté de son ami.

Mello faillit répondre qu'il ne savait pas lui-même.

- Tu as faim ?

- Un peu, répondit Matt, incapable de masquer complètement son étonnement.

- Y a un vendeur de hot-dog au coin de la rue.

- J'ai deux billets, je pense.

Mello fit un geste vague de la main avant de reprendre son journal. De plus en plus surpris, Matt s'en alla acheter deux hot-dogs au papier huileux puis revint jusqu'à la place où Mello s'était posé. Il hésita un instant, se tenant dans une posture à la fois maladroite et gênée, avant de tendre un hot-dog à Mello.

- Tu peux me dire ce que tu fais ?

- Ce que je fais ? répéta Mello d'une voix plate, dévisageant son repas. Assieds-toi et mange.

Matt soupira avant de s'exécuter. Il sortit de la sacoche un ordinateur portable. Lorsqu'il appuya sur une touche, l'immeuble dans lequel s'étaient réfugiés Aizawa et les autres japonais apparut, filmé sous quatre angles différents. Matt zooma à deux reprises sur l'image 004, avant de reporter son attention sur Mello qui mâchait le pain gras de son hot-dog.

- Et Misa ?

- Toujours en train de manger. Tu as réussi à te débrouiller pour la surveillance, ajouta Mello avec un vague sourire.

- J'avais pas le choix. J'ai pas l'air comme ça, mais je suis un professionnel.

- Oh, je n'en doute pas.

Matt dévisagea Mello d'un œil curieux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as exactement ?

Mello haussa des épaules.

- Je crois que je n'avais pas envie de manger seul.

- Donc tu m'as appelé pour que j'arrive ici le plus rapidement possible, en mettant en danger la surveillance que tu m'as demandé de faire depuis trois semaines… pour qu'on mange ensemble ?

- Ca ne te plaît pas ? répondit Mello d'un ton égal.

- C'est juste que ça te ne correspond pas. Enfin, j'veux dire… C'est pas ton genre.

Mello tourna la tête. Misa mangeait lentement, trop occupée à regarder les passants dans la rue. Malgré le petit sourire qui ourlait ses lèvres, elle avait l'air de se sentir un peu seule. Pas une seule fois depuis le début de sa surveillance Mello avait vu son petit ami dont elle ne cessait de vanter les qualités et la beauté.

Mello prit son flacon de Codeis, attrapa une pilule qu'il avala avant de prendre une bouchée de ce qu'il restait de son hot-dog. La douleur, qui venait tout juste de se réveiller, finit de nouveau par disparaître, et le goût amer de la codéine alla jusqu'à cacher la texture grasse et tiède du pain et de la sauce qui imprégnait le papier du hot-dog. Matt continuait à regarder l'écran de son ordinateur portable.

- Je ferai pas ça tous les jours, dit-il en relevant la tête.

- Désolé, dit Mello sans vraiment le penser.

Il sourit.

- Tu as de la moutarde sur le menton.

Matt s'essuya distraitement le visage. Il semblait soucieux.

- Qu'est-ce tu as, Mello ? demanda-t-il une nouvelle fois.

Mello baissa la tête. Il roula le papier de son hot-dog en boule, le posa près de son pied et attendit un instant. La lumière de midi tiédissait ses membres engourdis par la fatigue. A travers ses lunettes de soleil, il regarda la silhouette assombrie de Matt se lever, ses bottes abîmées à la pointe faire quelques pas. Il avait l'air de chercher quelque chose.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il et sa voix fit que Matt se tourna de nouveau vers lui. Je ne sais pas du tout. Peut-être parce ce que je me dis que bientôt ça ne sera plus possible.

La pointe des chaussures de Matt avait des minuscules taches d'un rouge légèrement brun et Mello se souvint brusquement que c'était parce qu'il avait frappé de tous ses forces l'homme à la pancarte d ans le ventre. Le sang avait dû éclabousser ses bottes sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

- Plus possible de seulement manger ensemble ? fit Matt comme s'il ne comprenait tout à fait ce que voulait dire Mello.

- Peut-être.

Matt ricana, se rassit près de Mello. Il fouilla dans son manteau, prit son paquet de cigarettes et son briquet.

- Si tu dis ça parce que tu as un « mauvais pressentiment », dit-il en faisant d'une main le symbole des guillemets, je te frappe pour utilisation inutile de phrase cliché et totalement idiote.

Mello sourit légèrement.

- Ce n'est pas un pressentiment. Une impression, c'est tout. Je ne sais pas vraiment où je vais.

- C'est assez flagrant, répondit Matt sans avoir l'air de se moquer.

Il releva la tête, et de nouveau eut l'air de chercher quelque chose du regard.

- Tu te dis sûrement ça car tu penses que tu n'avances pas, reprit-il avant de tirer sur sa cigarette. Tu stagnes et tu n'aimes pas rester à la même place. Avant t'avais beau être le deuxième, tu étais beaucoup plus rapide que les autres. Maintenant, ça te fait peur d'être immobile.

Mello soupira, passa une main sur son visage. Il était épuisé.

- Tu as peut-être raison, dit-il et Matt rit doucement, comme s'il n'était pas habitué à voir Mello capituler aussi vite. C'est assez frustrant.

- Pourtant ça n'a pas l'air de te mettre dans tous tes états, remarqua Matt.

Mello secoua la tête. Misa était toujours dans le restaurant. Tant mieux. Il n'avait pas envie de se relever trop vite et donc réveiller la douleur de son genou droit.

- J'ai recommencé, dit-il dans un murmure.

- Recommencé ? répéta Matt, surpris.

- Le cahier.

- Le… Oh, je vois. Ce cahier, là.

- C'est peut-être pour ça, ajouta Mello, les yeux fermés, profitant de la chaleur du soleil.

- Je pensais que tu l'avais fini.

- Non. Je n'ai pas pu continuer après…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, soupira une nouvelle fois. Il entendit Matt se lever, faire quelques pas et quand il rouvrit les yeux, il aperçut son ami un peu plus loin entrer dans un café. Il regarda son ombre sur le trottoir, éprouva la fatigue comme une lourdeur faisait désormais partie intégrante de lui et réalisa que cette impression latente, légère, qu'il avait commencé à éprouver au téléphone avec Matt était toujours présente, un peu tiède comme une main réconfortante sur l'épaule. Pas du soulagement, ni du bonheur. Encore moins l'idée que « tout irait pour le mieux », une idée impossible à assimiler dans un tel contexte.

« Je ne le saurai peut-être jamais », pensa-t-il en voyant Matt revenir vers lui en tenant deux tasses de café cartonnées, crispant ses lèvres sur une cigarette tout juste allumée.

- Je vais y aller, dit Matt en lui tendant une des tasses. J'ai beau avoir une vue d'ensemble sur le bâtiment grâce à mon ordinateur, je préfèrerais retourner à l'appartement.

Mello acquiesça. Le café était chaud, mais pas très fort. Ca devait pourtant être le café le plus corsé que Matt avait pu acheter, mais cela lui suffirait pour l'après-midi. Dès que Misa rentrerait chez elle, il pourrait de nouveau aller se poser dans le studio pour la surveiller.

- Tiens-moi au courant, dit-il en voyant Matt remettre l'ordinateur portable dans la sacoche. Je t'appellerai de toute façon.

- Okay.

Matt se leva, serrant la tasse en carton dans une de ses mains gantées.

- Mello…

- Oui ?

- Merci quand même.

Mello, pendant un bref instant, ne comprit pas tout à fait. Quand il réalisa ce que voulait vraiment dire Matt, il dissimula un sourire derrière sa tasse de café.

* * *

- Tu insinues que tu n'es pas B ?

L n'avait plus envie de parler, ni de bouger, ni d'entendre BB se moquer de lui. Il sentait chaque parcelle de patience et de calme qui lui restait se désagréger en de minuscules particules sombrant dans le puits à l'eau rouge et sale qui composait entièrement la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il ne voyait plus la barre de néon, ni l'éclat blanc des murs, ou bien encore le réservoir à oxygène dont le bruit monotone avait fini par disparaître complètement dans son esprit.

BB sourit.

- Je ne le voulais pas le dire comme ça, mais oui, c'est exact. Ou plutôt tu as raison et en même temps tu as tort.

- Je ne fais que répéter ce que tu as dit.

- Ta conception des choses vient du fait que tu as vécu d'une certaine façon, sans jamais avoir cherché à comprendre l'autre versant. Comme beaucoup d'autres partisans de Wammy, tu me diras.

- Je ne suis pas un partisan.

Il n'arrivait même plus à se mettre en colère.

- Tu te comportes comme l'un d'entre eux, répliqua BB sans aucune animosité. Il était logique pour toi de penser que j'étais B. Tout simplement parce que pour la Wammy's House, ça a toujours fonctionné ainsi. Maintenant, permets-moi de te poser une question toute bête.

BB leva une main, étudia du regard une brûlure qui partait de son poignet jusqu'à son index, s'étendant sur la peau en une zone rose et lisse.

- Pourquoi la lettre B suit la lettre A dans l'alphabet ? Hum, tu as une idée ?

L ne répondit pas. BB n'attendait d'ailleurs aucune réponse de sa part, car il recommença à parler presque aussitôt.

- Parce que la lettre A est la première, fit-il d'un ton narquois. Et oui, L. Nous avions aussi notre façon de faire à Sheffield. Nous avions aussi nos classements. Nous avions aussi les meilleurs du centre. Le schéma du Projet Wammy fonctionnait aussi bien pour la Wammy's House que pour le centre, après tout.

La voix de BB prit une intonation songeuse.

- Les INC ont provoqué énormément de dégâts dans les groupes d'enfants. Cependant, cela a permis aux chercheurs de prouver au monde que leur éthique des intérêts marchait parfaitement : ceux qui ne pouvaient survivre au traitement n'avaient qu'à disparaître pour faire place à de nouveaux enfants plus résistants, et surtout plus intelligents. Dans mon cas, deux éléments ont joué en ma faveur.

- Deux éléments, répéta L, sentant de nouveau une vague d'angoisse le submerger.

BB retint un rire.

- Le premier était que mon corps était naturellement résistant aux INC. Grâce aux doses importantes que l'on m'a injecté j'ai appris à contrôler moi-même les hallucinations et les tendances suicidaires qu'elles provoquaient. Une fois que l'on peut contrôler les réactions de son cerveau, rien n'est impossible. Même de dompter sa propre douleur. Je suppose que tu vois ce que je veux dire, ajouta-t-il en jetant un bref coup d'œil au visage blême et concentré de L, ainsi que ses poings crispés sur la table.

BB leva une main vers son visage et L éprouva soudain le contact humide de l'eau tout autour de lui. Les yeux rouges de BB étaient insondables.

- Je n'ai jamais su comment j'ai eu ce pouvoir, murmura-t-il et sa voix devint quasiment menaçante. Depuis que je suis né, je sais quand les gens disparaissent. Je n'y ai jamais cru, jusqu'à ce que mes parents meurent le jour que je parvenais à lire au-dessus de leur tête. Je pense que personne ne peut comprendre ce que c'est. Mais paradoxalement, c'est en ne comprenant pas que les chercheurs ont réalisé que ce que je pensais être inutile allait leur servir.

L sentit un goût acide lui imprégner le palais.

- Je sais que je me répète, L, mais il faut bien que tu comprennes ceci : le traitement successif d'INC puis d'inhibiteurs ont détruit un nombre affolant de santé mentale à Sheffield. Les chercheurs ne voulaient plus perdre du temps et de l'argent sur des surdoués qui finiraient d'une manière ou d'une autre par devenir fou ou bien se suicider. Ca ne jouait pas dans leurs intérêts.

- Combien de personnes étaient au courant pour tes yeux ? demanda L d'une voix rauque, asséchée comme le manque d'eau.

BB éclata brusquement de rire, et de nouveau manqua de s'étouffer. Lorsqu'il se remit à parler, il y avait un sifflement beaucoup plus prononcé dans ses mots.

- Tu veux dire si Roger ou Wammy savaient ? Non, bien sûr que non. J'étais l'atout de Sheffield, et bien que Jensley et Wyatt affirmaient à haute voix qu'ils n'étaient que les disciples de Wammy, ils n'ont jamais hésité à le poignarder dans le dos. Hormis eux et quelques chercheurs, personne ne savait.

Les yeux de BB brillèrent d'un éclat de nostalgie.

- Il y avait tous les mois un bilan de santé et j'observais les enfants qui se présentaient. Parfois, je voyais quelque chose de différent en eux et je faisais part aux chercheurs de mes impressions. En général, ceux que je désignais finissaient par craquer malgré tous les soins qu'on pouvait leur prodiguer. Un des chercheurs ne m'a pas cru quand je lui ai dit pour l'enfant de neuf ans. Je n'oublierai jamais son air ahuri quand il a retrouvé le garçon avec la tête toute sanglante contre sa table de chevet.

Il sourit effrontément.

- On me connaissait au centre. Après tout, j'étais A, le premier du classement, celui devant lequel les autres s'inclinaient. J'allais finalement être envoyé à la Wammy's House en tant que doublure en formation, et j'étais heureux, L. En toute sincérité, j'étais heureux, au début. Pas parce que j'allais devenir une copie d'un génie comme toi, mais parce qu'enfin je me trouvais dans un lieu où mon intelligence était reconnue. J'étais terriblement naïf à l'époque. Même quand je voyais les autres craquer, je pensais que c'était normal. Voilà, c'est ça, Sheffield était pour moi « normal ». Il était « normal » de dire quels surdoués mourraient, et il était « normal » d'avoir des psychoses et des pensées suicidaires quand les antidépresseurs n'étaient pas pris régulièrement. C'était dans les intérêts du centre, et c'était dans nos intérêts à nous, les enfants.

Et soudain le sourire de BB disparut. L, attentif, ne fit pas de commentaire.

- J'allais bientôt partir quand finalement je l'ai rencontré. Il était arrivé depuis peu car je connaissais tous les autres enfants. On s'est croisés par hasard. Il était dans sa chambre, alors qu'on lui faisait une prise de sang, et moi je me dirigeais vers la salle d'exercice. La porte était ouverte. Et il a levé la tête au moment où je passais.

Il se tut. Il regarda un point lointain par-dessus l'épaule de L, et une expression étrange apparut sur son visage, un sourire distant et léger qui ne lui allait pas.

- Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça. Jamais. J'ai eu l'impression qu'on me frappait à la poitrine et j'ai failli tomber. J'ai cru que j'allais ne plus pouvoir marcher, j'étais complètement paralysé. Il me regardait aussi et pendant plus d'une minute, nous nous sommes dévisagés et j'ai su alors que je le connaissais. Je ne l'avais jamais vu mais je le connaissais, c'était évident. C'était comme retrouver une partie de moi-même, et j'éprouvais un soulagement terrible, mais aussi tellement de peur, et de joie que je me suis effondré en larmes. Le médecin s'est tourné, m'a dit quelque chose que je n'ai absolument pas entendu, j'ai juste continué à pleurer, à pleurer jusqu'à en avoir mal. Je ne me contrôlais plus, j'avais juste la sensation que c'était bon, que je n'étais plus seul, que je savais. Que je savais tout. J'ai relevé la tête et je l'ai vu, et il pleurait aussi, et me tendait les bras. Il avait encore le pansement qu'on lui avait appliqué après la prise de sang et il y avait un peu de rouge dessus. Le médecin n'a absolument rien compris à ce qu'il passait. Je me rappelle juste que j'ai pleuré dans les bras d'un garçon que je n'avais jamais vu, mais que je connaissais parfaitement, et surtout, je savais qu'il était plus fort que n'importe qui d'autre. Je n'étais plus aveugle je savais que je venais de rencontrer celui qui était réellement A.

Son expression lointaine s'estompa pour laisser apparaître un sourire presque tendre.

- Je me souviens qu'on m'a pris pour un fou quand j'ai dit que je ne voulais plus être A, et que je laissais la place au nouveau venu. Comme ça, sans même y réfléchir à deux fois. Les gens normaux ne comprennent pas ça, L, mais c'était pour moi d'une évidente logique de base. Même si j'avais décidé d'aller contre cette vérité, A m'aurait montré mon erreur. Les chercheurs ont fait passer les tests à A, et ce dernier a réussi. Il aurait pu être amené beaucoup plus tôt à la Wammy's House si les choses n'avaient pas été aussi désastreuses.

BB inclina la tête, dévisageant L.

- Tu comprends à présent où je voulais en venir au tout début, n'est-ce pas ?

L voulut fermer les yeux et laisser l'inconscience le gagner. Impossible. Il se contenta d'hocher la tête.

- A était arrivé à Sheffield de la même manière que moi. Ses parents avaient péri mystérieusement dans l'incendie de leur maison, alors que leur fils était parti dormir chez un de ses camarades de classe. Mais, contrairement à d'autres, il avait compris comment fonctionnait Sheffield. Ce que je considérais de « normal » ne l'était pas pour lui. C'est ironique, tu ne trouves pas ? ajouta BB en riant. J'avais beau avoir les yeux pour savoir, je n'avais jamais compris avant son arrivée que tout ce que je voyais n'était pas logique, pas « normal ». C'est A qui m'a ouvert les yeux. Malgré tout ça, j'ai eu beau comprendre, j'ai continué à jouer le jeu car j'en avais l'habitude. Pas A.

BB baissa les yeux, effleurant de sa main gauche le filet en plastique qui sortait de sa gorge brûlée.

- Il a sans aucun doute été l'élément le plus perturbateur de tout le centre. Il était naturellement doué, tout à fait exceptionnel mais la prise d'INC a complètement brouillé ses facultés mentales. Oh, il a résisté, crois-moi. Il a résisté le plus longtemps possible. Il refusait de prendre les inhibiteurs car il voulait contrôler les réactions de son cerveau comme moi j'en étais capable. Je pense que c'est le seul domaine dans lequel j'ai pu le battre. Il était un pur génie, qui n'avait pas besoin d'une aide médicale. Il savait tout, connaissait tout, et ça sans INC. Il a tenté de le faire comprendre aux chercheurs, mais ses méthodes n'ont jamais été très claires, ajouta BB d'un rire cristallin. Et finalement… il y a eu la détonation.

BB passa ses doigts sur le long des fils, tira légèrement dessus pour que le réservoir roule jusqu'à la table, et s'y cogne dans un bruit mat.

- L'esprit de A s'est inversé… non, je dirais plutôt qu'il a commencé à tourner dans le mauvais sens. J'ai essayé de l'aider bien entendu mais quand j'ai voulu lui expliquer, la seule fois où j'ai voulu lui faire part de ce que je pensais, il a ri en disant que ça ne servait à rien. Et du jour au lendemain, CW12 est passé du statut de l'élément instable à celui qui était concrètement et pleinement A, la doublure parfaite de L.

Il y eut dans l'esprit de L la sensation précise et froide d'un pieu, un appel claquant qui disparut aussi brusquement qu'il était survenu. La réminiscence du monde bleu terrifiant de A remontait à la surface et malgré tous ses efforts, tout en entendant la voix de BB parler et encore parler, L eut l'impression de revivre une peur panique, sauvage dans l'ouverture béante de sa conscience.

- Il était devenu si calme, si docile... Je me demande encore comment ont fait Jensley et Wyatt pour ne pas se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait. La seule fois qu'il a protesté, c'est pour dire qu'il ne partait pas sans moi à la Wammy's House. Les chercheurs avaient besoin de mon pouvoir mais A s'est emporté si violemment, a fait une telle crise de rage que personne n'a pu l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il voulait.

BB eut un faible sourire presque penaud.

- Tu te dois sûrement te demander comment un enfant a pu manipuler des adultes qui n'avaient pas hésité à lui injecter des INC pendant plus d'un an. Mais A était réellement exceptionnel. Il était si doué que personne ne pouvait rivaliser avec lui. Je pense aussi que les gens avaient peur de lui. J'ai beau mépriser Halloway de toute mon âme, cet imbécile avait raison sur ce point : les gens respectent le surdoué mais restent atterrés devant ce qui leur est inconnu. Mais A, lui, ne croyait à rien. Il ne respectait rien, il se contentait d'observer. Il aimait observer le monde avec moi, car avec mes yeux, je voyais un versant dont il ignorait tout. Même maintenant, je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour changer aussi brusquement de comportement. Je peux seulement deviner.

_Sa façon de voir les autres me fascine. Nous nous ressemblons énormément, je me sens proche de lui._

L cligna des yeux. Il ne savait plus où il se trouvait.

- Malgré tout, continua BB de cette étrange voix qui finissait par prendre un accent éthéré, légèrement brumeux, malgré tout… A attendait ta rencontre. Nous l'attendions tous les deux. Ce n'était pas « normal » d'être traités de cette façon, mais nous voulions te rencontrer. Même si nous te connaissions déjà, même nous savions tout, nous voulions te voir. A était le plus impatient et j'espérais de toutes mes forces qu'il trouverait enfin sa place auprès de toi, ou ne serait-ce qu'à la Wammy's House. J'avais beau le suivre, être avec lui, entendre ses propos, j'étais inquiet.

BB leva la main, traça une ligne au-dessus de sa tête, comme s'il disait à L de regarder quelque chose de précis.

- Je voyais, murmura-t-il comme s'il avouait un secret. Je voyais et je voulais tout faire pour éviter ça. Quand j'en parlais à A, il me répondait que les choses ne se passeraient pas ainsi, et qu'il serait en mesure d'observer le monde d'une façon différente. Il ne croyait à rien, sauf en moi, sauf en lui-même. Il ne croyait qu'en son potentiel et son sentiment absolu d'être un autre. Quand il t'a vu, L… Oh…, lança-t-il d'une faible voix et L réalisa qu'il n'était absolument pas ému mais qu'il se retenait de rire aux éclats. C'était risible. Je crois que je n'ai jamais voulu rire autant que ce jour-là. C'était pitoyable.

Il sembla réaliser ce que ses paroles signifiaient et rit bruyamment. Quand il riait, L entendait une pression d'air provenant du fil dans sa gorge.

- J'ai su ce que voulait dire « trouver quelqu'un qui nous ressemble ». Mais L… quand je t'ai vu, là, dans le couloir, je crois que j'ai failli hurler de rire. En fait, je ne sais plus si je voulais rire ou seulement hurler. Je sentais, je voyais qui tu étais enfin mais tu étais si différent, finalement.

- C'est vous deux qui étiez trop différents de moi, rétorqua calmement L. Ce n'est pas à l'original de se conformer à la copie.

- Tu ne vois qu'avec ta propre logique, répondit posément BB. Tu n'as jamais voulu voir l'autre versant, comme A le faisait avec moi, et comme je le faisais avec A. C'était étrange, tu te rappelles ? Comme si nous n'étions pas assez semblables, mais suffisamment pour que nous puissions voir que notre nature était identique.

L fronça légèrement les sourcils. BB avait bien compris ce point-là, lui aussi.

« Comme les autres », songea L, et ce fut une sorte de pensée absente et distraite, qui n'avait pas plus d'importance que sa douleur et même le lieu dans lequel il se trouvait.

- J'ai senti une telle déception chez A. Plus qu'une déception, un désespoir. C'était un effondrement moral, toute une vie bâtie pour au final devenir quelqu'un qui ne pouvait pas nous comprendre. Parce que tu étais L, mais surtout car tu avais vécu dans la conception du mouvement Wammy. Tu n'as pas souffert des INC puisque tu n'en avais jamais eu besoin. Tu n'avais eu aucune limite à atteindre, car tu étais moi-même une limite. Je pense que tu ne pourras jamais vraiment comprendre ce que nous avons ressenti ce jour-là. Après tout, A et moi n'étions pas toi. Et c'est en te rencontrant, en te voyant enfin pour la première fois, que nous avons compris que nous ne pourrions jamais, jamais être tes copies.

BB ricana.

- Ce fut un rejet total. Comme une greffe qui n'aurait pas pris. Je ne t'ai jamais aimé, L. Le fait que nos natures soient similaires n'a rien fait pour arranger les choses. Pour moi, c'était fini avant même de commencer. A m'avait ouvert les yeux trop tôt… ou trop tard, tout dépend du point de vue. Sheffield me dégoûtait, Wammy me répugnait et je n'avais que du mépris pour toi. Je ne te supportais pas, mais je me taisais car malgré tout, j'avais encore un réflexe d'obéissance. Je n'avais pas le choix. Je m'inquiétais juste pour A.

Il fit un mouvement de la main, comme s'il broyait quelque chose.

- La réalité l'avait détruit. Si encore tu avais pu répondre à ses attentes, lui ressembler ne serait-ce qu'un peu, peut-être qu'il aurait continué à jouer le jeu. Même s'il haïssait tout ce qui composait et déterminait le Projet, te suivre lui aurait semblé être une ère nouvelle, une véritable joie. Il était seul, tu comprends ? Vraiment seul. Même avec moi.

- Il avait mal, murmura L, réalisant après coup qu'il avait déjà prononcé cette phrase presque dix auparavant.

- La douleur est dans la tête, dit BB comme s'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie. Et A n'avait jamais su la contrôler comme j'avais pu le faire avec les INC. Son esprit était pur, génial, mais fragile. Sa conscience était comme la tienne, L. Il ne fallait pas la brusquer. Regarde ce qu'il s'est passé dans ta famille, ajouta-t-il en faisant une grimace de provocation. Un rien suffit. C'est bizarre, non ? Un cerveau peut supporter toutes les douleurs, toutes les tortures du monde mais parfois il suffit d'un tout petit dérèglement, un inversement complètement illogique mais bien présent pour que tout s'effondre.

Le visage de BB se tordit dans une expression floue de rage.

- Et pourtant, j'ai tenté de l'aider. Oh, j'ai vraiment essayé de l'aider, tellement de fois que je me demande parfois s'il l'avait compris mais qu'il faisait alors semblant. Il était des fois si cruel. Si cruel car il ne respectait personne, et ne croyait en personne, il n'y avait que son intelligence et sa puissance qui comptaient réellement. Pour lui, c'était normal. Alors ça l'était pour moi aussi.

L se rendit compte avec un vague sentiment d'horreur que BB était au bord des larmes. L'idée de le voir pleurer le répugnait d'avance.

- Combien de fois l'ai-je laissé seul avec toi ? Je voulais que tu fasses un geste, rien qu'un, juste pour le reconnaître, qu'il comprenne qu'il était un peu comme toi, ou que tu étais un peu comme lui. J'ai tout fait pour que vous vous rapprochiez, car j'espérais que lui au moins pourrait être sauvé.

Il baissa les yeux, pressa de ses doigts ses paupières.

- Ca m'était égal de ne pas être toi. Tant qu'il était en vie, rien ne me faisait mal.

Et finalement, les larmes coulèrent. L observa un sillon naître sur la joue brûlée de BB, glisser entre les ridules et les plis de son visage. BB ne faisait rien pour retenir ses larmes, elles tombaient, emportées par la gravité, et sa voix un peu étranglée demeura néanmoins aussi froide et menaçante qu'auparavant.

- Mais plus le temps passait, moins A croyait en toi. Si jamais il y avait cru au départ. Rien ne te touchait de toute manière. Tu te moquais bien de nous, tu te moquais bien d'apprendre la vérité et pourtant, nous avons tenté de te faire comprendre que tu ne voyais qu'un pan de la réalité. D'une conception à une autre, tu aurais pu faire quelque chose à cette époque. Wammy ne t'aurait rien refusé. Ce vieux fou t'aimait trop pour se rendre compte qu'il avait perdu la tête dès l'instant où il avait crée le Projet. Et A se détruisait jour après jour.

Il s'arrêta, la gorge nouée par les sanglots. Quand il recommença à parler, il bredouillait presque. Ses yeux rouges étaient mi-clos, indéchiffrables, peut-être même dénués d'émotion. Tout se passait dans son corps, rien de ses sentiments n'était visible.

- Sheffield nous avait prescrits des inhibiteurs à prendre régulièrement. Même si nous n'avions plus d'INC, nous devions faire attention aux hallucinations et aux humeurs instables. A avait une dose particulièrement importante tous les jours mais si au début il n'oubliait pas de les prendre, il a fini par… par abandonner. Je n'avais pas besoin d'inhibiteurs, alors je lui donnais les miens. Je me souviens qu'une fois, il s'est effondré en larmes, une crise de panique avait fini par s'emparer complètement de lui. Il délirait, pleurait et gémissait, appelait à l'aide. Il répétait sans cesse : « Tout meurt, tout est détruit, toutes les choses sont découvertes et il n'y a plus rien, plus rien, plus rien ! »

L frissonna. Malgré l'intonation assourdie de sa voix, BB venait d'imiter A à la perfection. Pendant un bref instant, ses yeux humides de larmes prirent une teinte plus pâle, presque bleutée mais cette image disparut dans un battement de cils, laissant L légèrement nauséeux.

- Je l'ai tenu et je lui ai enfoncé mes doigts dans la bouche, pour le forcer à avaler ses inhibiteurs. Il s'est étranglé, s'est débattu en continuant à pleurer. Même quand il s'est calmé, il sanglotait. Et tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit, avant qu'il ne s'endorme ?

Les yeux de BB brûlèrent soudain d'une rage glaciale.

- « Je suis le seul ». C'est qu'il m'a dit. Le _seul_.

L éprouva une sorte d'impulsion intérieure, un sursaut qui s'empara de ses membres mais pourtant, quand il cligna des yeux, il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas bougé un muscle. Il savait juste qu'il était couvert d'une sueur persistante, qu'il avait si mal au crâne que chacune de ses paroles et même son souffle créait une onde de douleur jusqu'à ses mâchoires, ses épaules, ses bras, tout son corps n'était plus qu'une immense souffrance mouvante. Cependant, quand BB le toisa de ce même regard haineux emprunt d'une folie latente, grouillante comme les monstres du puits, L sut qu'il s'était passé quelque chose.

Il touchait le fond.

- Tu l'as tué, murmura-t-il et jamais propos ne lui parurent plus certains, plus véridiques que ceux qu'il venait de prononcer.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur entretien, BB eut l'air sincèrement surpris par l'accusation de L.

- Non…, dit-il sur le même ton que lui. Je n'ai rien fait qu'on puisse résumer par le mot « tuer ». Je ne l'ai pas tué, L. Je n'ai pas tué A.

L ne dit rien, subjugué par la capacité de BB à paraître aussi innocent.

- Il voulait faire quelque chose. Quelque chose d'immense. Quelque chose qui chamboulerait tout. Malheureusement A était réaliste. Il lui manquait encore quelques éléments pour réaliser son plan mais c'était trop tard. Moi, je voyais le jour au-dessus de sa tête s'approcher, mais j'attendais, j'espérais, tu comprends ? Il m'avait dit que les choses ne se passeraient pas ainsi, qu'il saurait trouver le moyen de ne pas disparaître. Je le regardais et je priais pour qu'il ait raison, car il avait toujours raison. Il était le seul, après tout.

BB soupira, et passa une main sur son visage fatigué, essuyant ses joues humides de larmes.

. Cette nuit-là, il m'a tendu la boîte qu'il gardait avec lui et il m'a expliqué ce qu'il avait voulu faire. Ce qu'il n'avait pas pu faire. « C'est trop tard », m'a-t-il dit « Je ne peux plus le contrôler, je ne peux plus lutter, ça me ronge et je n'ai déjà plus rien en moi. ». Il m'a montré les inhibiteurs que je lui avais ordonné de prendre, et le flacon était encore plein. Evidemment, fit BB avec un petit rire sec. Il n'avait jamais respecté quiconque, il ne suivait que sa propre ligne de conduite. « Les prendre ne servirait qu'à me retarder, mais je sais déjà que c'est fini, je n'ai pas réussi ». Et puis, il m'a souri. Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur d'un sourire, L. Je voyais la mort dans ses yeux, mais je voyais aussi que la détonation n'allait pas tarder à survenir. L'arme à feu était sur le point d'être utilisée une dernière fois avant que tout ne disparaisse. Ou alors, tout cela avait déjà eu lieu et je ne voyais plus que ce qu'il restait de A. Consciemment, concrètement.

Il y eut un silence si lourd, si pesant qu'on n'entendit plus que le bruit du réservoir à oxygène.

Tout alla très vite.

L n'eut pas le temps de se reculer que déjà, alors que BB une seconde auparavant se tenait immobile, les yeux baissés vers la table, une main rose, lisse, toute engourdie et recroquevillée l'attrapa par les joues, tenant en pince serrée sa peau brûlante de fièvre. L éprouva une terreur fugitive, enfantine de par la clarté et la pureté qu'elle dégageait, et presque aussitôt repoussa dans un bruit de claquement la force qui le tenait, frappant ses doigts contre le dos de la pince brillante qu'était la main de BB. Un sentiment de répulsion quasiment physique le parcourut et il retint avec beaucoup de difficultés le geste de s'essuyer la main sur sa veste noire.

Les yeux de BB ne reflétaient rien.

- Tu l'as déjà vu, dit-il comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ce n'est pas un suicide. Ce n'est pas un meurtre. Ils ne sont présents que par un fil de conscience, et quand ce fil casse, ils n'ont plus qu'à lâcher prise. Ils ne cherchent pas à mourir, L. Ils veulent juste que ça finisse pour passer d'un stade à un autre. La mort n'est qu'une transition pour eux.

_Je ne vous donnerai pas mon nom ! Brûlez-moi la cervelle comme la dernière fois mais je ne dirai rien ! Mon nom est un miracle !_

« Je ne veux pas le voir », pensa L, réalisant soudain que si, il commençait à voir ce qu'il avait voulu oublier après la mort de sa mère. « Je ne veux pas voir ça… »

Il devinait pourtant le tintement cristallin, un son clair d'un objet fragile tombant au sol et dans un battement de cils, aperçut la porte pâle entrouverte, reconnut le sentiment du « je ne veux pas voir mais c'est si tentant, je ne peux pas m'arrêter » qu'il avait déjà éprouvé maintes fois dans son enfance.

- Il ne pleurait même pas. Il n'y arrivait plus, continua BB, imperturbable. Il m'a dit pardon, et ensuite que ça irait pour lui, si je faisais bien ce qu'il me demandait de faire. De porter des gants pour ne pas laisser de traces, de presser à un point bien précis du cou pour qu'on ne devine pas. « Je veux que ce soit un message », il m'a dit avec son sourire qui me faisait si peur, « Je veux que L comprenne qu'il ne peut pas lutter, lui aussi. » Et puis il a fermé les yeux, en attendant que je le fasse. Il avait tout préparé. Tout. Depuis la chaise jusqu'au drap, je n'avais qu'à serrer là où il voulait.

Sa voix de nouveau fut lourde de sanglots. Ce n'était pas du remords, plutôt de la tristesse qui n'avait pas de raison précise, ni d'explication, comme quelqu'un pris de nostalgie et qui ne peut tout à fait retenir le flot d'émotions. Pourtant il y avait dans ses yeux un éclat lointain qui semblait signifier qu'une partie de lui comprenait bien ce qu'il avait fait, bien que l'autre fût parfaitement sûre de son innocence.

- Il a lutté un peu, reprit-t-il d'un ton un peu plat, comme s'il ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il disait, ou plutôt que le sens des mots qu'il utilisait lui échappait totalement. Il s'est débattu, mais il ne s'agit de qu'un réflexe naturel et je ne lui en ai pas voulu pour ça. Il savait aussi qu'il allait lutter. Je crois qu'il a voulu me dire quelque chose, mais je n'ai pas entendu. Je n'entendais plus rien, c'était un grand vide dans ma tête, et mes pouces entraient dans son cou si facilement, et c'était tellement bête et simple, ça s'est fait tout seul. J'ai porté son corps inconscient, j'ai mis le drap en y posant ses propres mains. Je ne voyais rien du tout et j'étais complètement sourd. Je ne faisais que suivre la ligne de conduite de A. Quand j'ai fait tomber la chaise, il est tombé tout droit, et c'était fait. Il était déjà parti avant que je le fasse. Il n'a rien ressenti. Il était passé ailleurs.

Il fronça les sourcils, vaguement ennuyé par une pensée que L ne put deviner.

- Je te l'ai dit, je ne l'ai pas tué, conclut-il. Ce n'était ni un meurtre ni un suicide. Je n'ai fait que l'aider. Il l'aurait fait tout seul si je n'avais pas été là, et les choses auraient pu être bien plus graves.

- Plus graves ? répéta L.

- Quand tu l'as vu le lendemain…, sourit BB. Comment as-tu trouvé ma performance, L ? Je savais que tu n'allais pas rester longtemps dans la chambre et que de toute façon Wammy te suivrait n'importe où. Je sais parfaitement que je te répugne et que c'est réciproque, et que surtout, les morts te mettent mal à l'aise. Pas ceux de tes enquêtes, non, les véritables morts qui te rappellent qui tu es. Comme A… ou bien Lian…

« Je ne veux pas voir mais c'est si tentant, je ne peux pas m'arrêter », pensa automatiquement L qui eut alors un haut-le-cœur brutal.

- Je n'avais pas eu le temps de m'occuper des affaires de A. Quand vous êtes partis, j'ai retrouvé sa petite boîte blanche, celle qui t'a tant intrigué et dont tu ne sauras jamais le contenu en entier. Il y avait dedans la clé qui actionne la latte de sa chambre, et puis d'autres objets.

BB sourit froidement.

- Je n'ai jamais rien caché pour toi. A l'avait fait bien avant qu'il me demande de l'aider. Je ne savais même pas qu'il avait le dossier mais dès que je l'ai trouvé, j'ai compris ce qu'il voulait dire par « que ce soit un message ». Il n'a jamais rien fait au hasard.

Il se tut, réfléchit un instant.

- Je ne ressemblais pas plus à A que je ne ressemblais à toi. Il était le seul, il était exceptionnel, et j'étais trop loin de lui pour qu'il m'entende. Nos conceptions étaient semblables, et elles ne différaient que sur un point bien précis : la destruction.

L crut qu'on venait de lui verser un seau d'eau glacée sur la tête. Il considéra longuement BB qui ne bougeait plus, les mains crispées sur la table, et il n'y avait plus rien au fond du puits.

- Que comptait-il faire, BB ? demanda L dans un souffle mais dans le silence, cela sonna comme une sorte de tempête.

BB leva la tête. Il semblait soudain complètement perdu. Quand il parla, les mots traversèrent l'espace, et jamais L ne les oublia.

- Des choses terribles. Des choses atroces et inimaginables. Je n'ai jamais voulu que ta perte, L. Seulement toi, rien que toi. Tu étais l'infini à détruire, tu étais l'emblème à pulvériser. A me l'avait bien fait comprendre, et il ne me fallait que ça pour redevenir moi-même. A était différent. Il voulait détruire tout le système, tout le Projet Wammy. Et il l'aurait fait à n'importe quel prix… même celui du sang, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure menaçant.

Il étudia un instant son ombre sur la table, leva une main et son ombre fit de même.

- Il savait qu'il allait finir par devenir instable. Il n'était lucide que par phases, puisqu'il ne prenait plus les inhibiteurs. Sa psychose était tellement prononcée qu'il s'était sûrement dit qu'avant de mourir, en emporter une plus grande partie avec lui serait l'idéal. Je ne te dirai jamais comment il comptait faire ça, L, tu n'as besoin de le savoir. Il a échoué, de toute manière.

BB soupira et la sensation glacée et oppressante qui enserrait tout le buste de L devint moins forte. Il remontait à la surface, lentement mais sûrement.

- Après sa mort, j'ai compris que ça ne servait plus à rien que je reste. Si A n'y était pas arrivé, comme aurais-je pu ? Je n'ai pas perdu mon temps quand j'ai quitté la Wammy's House. Trouver tes points faibles, connaître tes secrets, t'anéantir comme un surdoué devait le faire par un combat d'intelligence était ma priorité.

- Tu as sous-estimé Misora, se contenta de répondre froidement L.

- Ca n'a plus aucune importance, tu ne crois pas ? sourit presque BB.

L le dévisagea avant de soupirer.

- C'est vrai, concéda-t-il.

Il ramena ses mains serrées vers lui. Il eut du mal à les rouvrir, pliant et dépliant ses doigts pour les rendre plus souples.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il finalement.

- Pourquoi quoi ? fit BB d'une voix trop douce pour être innocente.

- Pourquoi me le dire maintenant ? Pourquoi ?

BB le regarda, n'ayant pas l'air de comprendre l'étonnement de L. Puis il sourit, plissant tout son visage en une expression monstrueuse.

- J'ai découvert que je n'étais pas le seul. J'en ai trouvé un autre qui a dit qu'il savait pour moi. Ca m'a soulagé de réaliser que je n'étais pas seul à avoir les yeux. Et j'ai aussi compris une chose : les personnes comme moi se retrouvent toutes en prison. Car elles savent qu'elles n'ont rien à perdre, et que leur jour viendra exactement quand elles le décideront. J'ai décidé d'en finir moi-même. Tout simplement en prenant mon temps.

Il pointa du doigt son front.

- Je peux contrôler les réactions de mon cerveau. Je peux contrôler toute la mécanique. Quand le cerveau meurt, le reste finit par suivre. Ils pourront toujours essayer de me maintenir en vie, ce ne sera pas la peine. Je serai déjà ailleurs, comme A. Mais je ne voulais pas partir avant de te dire tout ça.

L'expression inhumaine de son visage finit par s'estomper, fut remplacée par une sorte de ricanement d'une cruauté presque enfantine.

- J'ai tenu ma promesse à A, je t'ai fait passer le message. Maintenant, tu vas en être rongé, il ne restera plus rien en toi. Mais y avait-il quelque chose en toi initialement ? ajouta-t-il d'une voix songeuse. Tu sais tout ce que tu devais savoir à présent, ou plutôt tout ce que je sais. C'est à toi maintenant de voir si tu veux garder tout ça pour toi, ou bien changer les choses. Dix ans ont passé, et rien n'a bougé depuis.

- Ce n'est pas à moi de décider, murmura L.

- Erreur, L. Le centre de la spirale peut atteindre l'extérieur de la page. Depuis le début, depuis le jour où Wammy t'a rencontré, tu es celui qui doit décider. Tu es le commencement et la fin du Projet, L. Tu es celui qui l'a initialisé, tu peux être celui qui le détruira.

BB s'arrêta, regarda L puis rit froidement.

- Mais le détruiras-tu un jour ? J'en doute fort. Je suppose que tu laisseras ceux que tu as choisi le faire pour toi. Mais tu sais L… c'est perdu d'avance.

L crut un instant entendre les os de sa nuque craquer quand il redressa vivement la tête.

- Oui, reprit BB, vaguement amusé. Je sais qui ils sont, mais c'est trop tard pour eux. Ils mourront tous. Oh, ils ne sont pas comme moi et A. Ils sont comme toi, et c'est bien ça qui causera leur perte. Le petit dérèglement dans leur tête, ils ne le sentiront qu'au dernier moment. Certains ont fini par faire avec, d'autres ne s'en apercevront même pas mais le final restera inchangé. Il y aura le prix du sang pour tous. Même le seul qui aurait pu te succéder et outrepasser ce dérèglement, il mourra.

- Je suppose que tu l'as vu avec ton pouvoir, tout ça ? répliqua L, réalisant qu'il n'arrivait même pas à se mettre en colère.

BB rit.

- Non. Je le sais car c'est une évidence. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de mes yeux pour le deviner.

L se mit debout. Il ne sentit absolument plus ses jambes et faillit chanceler quand il fit quelques pas jusqu'à la porte. Il tendit la main vers le bouton pour appeler le garde dans le couloir, mais, mu par une idée saugrenue, il se tourna, regarda BB pour la dernière fois. Le réservoir était toujours plein, et le « pffk » grave résonna dans la pièce, sorte d'horloge de fortune qui finit par ne plus être entendue par qui que ce soit.

L avait la bouche sèche, le corps froid de la sueur qui avait coulé mais se remettre sur ses deux pieds avait fait taire temporairement la douleur lancinante dans sa tête, et même ses paupières ne lui faisaient plus mal. Il avait l'impression d'être plongé dans une brume lui ayant fait perdre le sens de l'orientation.

- Qu'est-ce que A te disait sur moi ? demanda-t-il dans un chuchotement.

Il ne voulait pas entendre la réponse, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il aperçut dans un éclat de lumière crue la porte pâle, entendit le tintement d'un objet se brisant au sol et attendit. BB cessa de sourire, ses yeux redevinrent de cette teinte brunâtre inoffensive qui signifiait que L avait définitivement quitté le puits à l'eau pleine de sang. Il ne lui restait plus que des lambeaux pleins les mains mais c'était le prix à payer. Il y avait toujours un prix à payer.

« Celui du sang », pensa L.

- A chaque fois qu'il te quittait, il te maudissait, répondit BB d'une voix métallique. Vos natures étaient suffisamment proches pour qu'il donne le change en ta présence, mais jamais, jamais il ne t'a apprécié. Il te haïssait.

L cligna des yeux.

-… Je vois.

- Encore une chose…, lança tout à coup BB.

L se contenta de le regarder.

- J'ai failli oublier de t'en faire part tout à l'heure, mais je pense que tu ferais bien de l'apprendre.

BB ne souriait toujours pas, ne le regardait plus directement dans les yeux. L était loin du puits, et ne craignait pas les monstres tant qu'il ne plongeait pas sa main dans l'eau croupie.

- Quand Jensley et Wyatt ont proposé à Wammy de créer le centre Sheffield, ils ont tous les trois signé un contrat. Et dans ce contrat, il y avait une clause très précise.

« Pffk », fit le réservoir à oxygène pendant le bref silence que s'offrit BB, jouant avec la patience de L.

- Si jamais à ta mort tes successeurs disparaissent de quelque manière que ce soit, alors Sheffield reprendra ses recherches pour créer le nouveau L. A l'endroit exact où il s'est arrêté il y a dix ans, précisa-t-il avec un plaisir sadique évident.

L sentit le sang quitter ses joues. Il était comme pris dans une horreur éveillée.

- Très bien, dit-il d'une voix sourde.

Et il appuya sur le bouton.

* * *

Near n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

Ou pour être tout à fait exact, il n'arrivait pas à percevoir la logique de certains faits considérés par des personnes d'une intelligence moyenne et de ce qui s'inscrivait dans ce qu'on appelait « le quotidien».

Le quotidien pour certains –ou plutôt beaucoup- était de regarder News 6 sur la chaîne japonaise NHN afin de se tenir au courant non pas des dernières actualités –qui se souciait après tout qu'un homme ait tué sa femme parce que cette dernière l'avait trompé ?-, mais bien de ce que dirait Kiyomi Takada au nom de Kira. Pour avoir fait quelques recherches sur Internet, Near avait découvert pas moins de trois cent forums recensant toutes les paroles saintes, chacune ponctuée de débats stériles entre les pro et les anti-Kira, et le tout finissant par des menaces de base telle que « Je retrouverai ton nom et ta photo et je les enverrai à Takki, elle verra que tu es mauvais et Kira te tuera ! »

Takki. Near en aurait presque ri.

Elle était belle, mais incroyablement creuse. Et stupide. Être creux mais doté d'une intelligence moyenne suffisait déjà à Near. Il était habitué depuis l'enfance à sentir l'écart entre lui et les autres. Ce n'était pas de la prétention, ni vraiment de l'arrogance –même si Near savait pertinemment qu'une bonne partie de son opinion sur les autres était basée sur son propre orgueil, mais plutôt une vérité implicite qui était approuvée par tous. Giovanni, Rester et Lidner savaient qu'ils n'étaient pas comme Near, mais cela ne les dérangeait pas tant que cela. Ils avaient leurs propres qualités et des capacités que Near ne possédait pas.

Le téléphone de Lidner vibra à cet instant. La jeune femme se leva, et par un réflexe inconscient –politesse ou pudeur, Near s'en moquait-, elle s'éloigna pour prendre l'appel. Sûrement Mello. Non, rectifia Near, c'était à coup sûr Mello. Il se demandait bien pourquoi il n'avait pas été sûr dès le début.

« Sûrement la fatigue », pensa-t-il avant de reprendre en main la poupée de L.

Il y avait dans les yeux globuleux quelque chose de fascinant. Near la mit sur son doigt, avant de la présenter à la dernière poupée qu'il n'avait pas fini de peindre. Il n'avait fait que les cheveux, la peau, mais pas les vêtements. Fronçant les sourcils, il prit l'autre poupée, la mit sur un autre doigt, la fit saluer comme la première.

Par-dessus son épaule, il entendit la voix chuchotante de Lidner. C'était un petit souffle sans mots précis, et lorsqu'il se tourna pour la regarder, la jeune femme eut comme un sursaut avant de s'éloigner davantage.

« Comme une fiancée qui parle des préparatifs du mariage avec son futur époux », se dit intérieurement Near qui fut surpris par sa propre pensée.

Il n'entendait pas la voix de Mello, peut-être un léger bourdonnement qui finit par s'éteindre quand Lidner s'éloigna jusqu'à quitter la salle. La discussion était apparemment sérieuse, même houleuse, à en juger par la façon qu'avait eu Lidner de s'en aller, le pas vif et lourd comme une femme en colère sait si bien le faire.

Il baissa les yeux vers les poupées et son souffle pourtant si calme, si mesuré, se bloqua dans sa gorge.

Ses deux mains tremblaient.

Il éprouva une émotion étrange, curieuse par sa complexité. Ce n'était pas une émotion, mais un amas de sentiments, une sorte de boule composée de matériaux divers qui n'allaient pas ensemble et qui était en train de littéralement lui ronger la poitrine. Il sentit alors une sueur froide lui couler dans le dos et réalisa que ce tas d'émotions bizarres et contradictoires était en fait une réaction naturelle dont il n'avait plus l'habitude.

Une terreur pure.

Il comprit qu'il était en train de paniquer quand il entendit sa respiration se faire plus haletante, et sa gorge se serrer avec tellement de force qu'il commençait à voir trouble à cause du manque d'oxygène. Ce furent des taches ocres, puis rouges et enfin noires qui troublèrent son champ de vision.

« Calme-toi… Calme-toi… »

Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma et sans même réfléchir se mordit la chair intérieure de la lèvre inférieure. Il sentit la dent percer la peau, puis le goût métallique du sang et sans hésiter, de ses mains qui étaient saisies de spasmes, il tordit une de ses lèvres, la tordit tant qu'il retint un gémissement de douleur. Ses mains tremblaient toujours mais il reprit contrôle de lui-même et respirant de nouveau calmement, il recommença à voir plus nettement ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Submergé par une vague de honte aussi brûlante qu'une projection d'acide, il se retourna vivement, s'attendant à croiser le regard gêné d'un de ses agents. Il n'y avait personne autour de lui. Lidner était toujours au téléphone et Giovanni était absent pour quelques heures –pour quoi faire, Near n'arrivait absolument pas à s'en rappeler.

Son corps était glacé. Sans réfléchir, il toucha de son doigt la morsure qu'il s'était infligée, prenant bien garder à ne pas tacher son pyjama blanc.

_Et ça, tu aimes ?_

Il eut un haut-le-cœur. Le doigt qui venait de toucher au sang était celui de la poupée de L et quand il la leva à la hauteur de son visage, les yeux globuleux, si fixes et étonnés étaient à présent teintés d'une pellicule rouge s'éparpillant sur la bouche en « O » tel un bâillon translucide. Il n'avait même pas senti la texture souple de la poupée dans sa bouche.

Il arracha la poupée de son doigt –dans un geste vif et rageur qu'aurait accompli une épouse trahie retirant son alliance, et la jeta loin de lui. La poupée sautilla, puis finit par rouler tout près d'un bureau. Dans sa course, elle se retourna, et, étendue sur le côté, elle contempla Near de ses yeux encore rouges, sa bouche en « O » murmurant un léger choc ni grave ni factice.

- Arrête de me regarder, dit Near dans un grondement quasiment inaudible. Va-t-en.

La poupée ne bougea pas. Le fixa de ses yeux tous ronds où le sang commençait à sécher, telle une peinture de guerre.

_Tu ne fais aucun effort, Near. Tu ne veux pas faire d'effort pour te rappeler._

- Je fais des efforts. Je fais tout le temps des efforts, répondit Near dans un chuchotement, dressant l'oreille au cas où Lidner reviendrait dans la pièce.

_Tu ne veux pas oublier ce que tu as vu, ce matin-là. Et tu ne veux pas oublier ce qui s'est passé dans la salle commune._

Il se surprit à sourire, grimaça quand il réalisa quand cela lui faisait mal à la bouche.

- Non, avoua-t-il à voix haute. Non, je ne veux pas oublier, L.

Seul le silence lui répondit et se désintéressant de la poupée près du bureau, il retira l'autre qu'il avait au doigt et la déposa au sol.

Il regarda ses mains, les ferma, les rouvrit. Son cœur battait toujours à un rythme plus rapide que d'habitude.

« Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? »

Il avait encore trop peur pour vouloir entendre la réponse.

* * *

- L, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

L leva les yeux du dossier qu'il étudiait. Quillsh le regardait avec un mélange de colère et d'inquiétude.

- Ce que j'ai fait ? répéta L, impassible.

- Tu le sais bien, L, répliqua Quillsh d'une voix forte. Ne me mens pas. Tu mens très mal avec moi.

L reposa le dossier sur la table. Sur sa droite, il lut brièvement dans le journal de la veille le début d'un article sur la mort de Tailor, et de la performance de L à braver Kira et à découvrir non seulement qu'il pouvait tuer quelqu'un sans être présent sur le lieu du crime, mais qu'en plus il vivait au Japon. Tailor était mort face contre table, en étant persuadé jusqu'au bout qu'il survivrait à l'épreuve.

« Le mort ne part jamais », songea L avant de croiser le regard furieux de Quillsh.

Il resta silencieux quelques secondes supplémentaires puis se mit à parler d'une voix posée. Il était très loin de la conversation, très loin même de Quillsh. Il ne pensait pas à ça.

- Je l'ai fait car j'en ai parfaitement le droit, Quillsh.

Quillsh tressaillit.

- Le droit ? L, ce que tu as fait… si jamais les gens l'apprenaient…

- Mais qui sera mis au courant, Quillsh ? rétorqua L, toujours très calme. Personne n'y fera attention, et cela ne gênera absolument personne. Ca ne regarde que moi.

- Que toi ? répéta Quillsh, incrédule.

L se leva. Même s'il tentait de garder une certaine distance avec le sujet abordé, il sentait une douleur palpiter à ses tempes. Il avait besoin de sucre ou cette douleur ne partirait jamais. Cependant, alors qu'il tendait une main vers le plateau de gâteaux posé sur la table non loin de lui, Quillsh l'attrapa par le poignet.

L crut que son cœur se décrochait de sa poitrine. Le contact de Quillsh était tremblant, tiède mais résolu. Ses doigts détenaient une force incroyable pour quelqu'un qui approchait de ses soixante-dix ans – plus ou moins, L ne savait plus exactement quel âge avait l'inventeur.

- Ne me traite pas comme ça, L. Je n'ai rien fait pour mériter ça.

L faillit sourire. Il avait l'impression que ses lèvres avaient été imprégnées d'une substance acide.

- Tu dis que tu n'as rien fait, Quillsh… Je ne te crois pas.

- L…, murmura Quillsh, désorienté. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

L baissa les yeux vers la main qui le tenait. Les veines et les taches brunes de vieillesse parcouraient la peau de Quillsh en filets bleus et éclats d'encre pâle, et L se demanda s'il préfèrerait mourir paisiblement, mourir jeune, ou ne jamais mourir.

« On m'a déjà posé cette question », pensa-t-il, imperturbable et quand il se rappela de la personne qui la lui avait posé, son regard s'assombrit.

- Tu es bizarre depuis quelques temps, et ce n'est pas seulement à cause de l'enquête, poursuivit Quillsh d'une voix tendue, et L sentit qu'il était prêt à serrer plus fort le poignet de L si jamais ce dernier tentait de prendre la fuite. Ce que tu as fait dans mon dos me prouve bien que tu sais quelque chose dont j'ignore tout. Pour l'instant, précisa-t-il.

L le considéra longuement.

- Quelque chose dont tu ignores tout, répéta-t-il comme si Quillsh lui avait parlé dans une autre langue. Ou peut-être que tu fais semblant d'ignorer.

L'abasourdissement qui se peignit sur le visage de Quillsh était presque douloureux à regarder.

- Mais que veux-tu dire, L ? Arrête de parler par énigme, s'il te plaît.

- Tu veux vraiment faire celui qui ignore alors, continua L d'une voix atone. Il avait raison. Tu veux me faire croire que tu ne sais rien du tout, que tu n'as absolument aucune idée. C'est faux, Quillsh.

- Où veux-tu en venir ? explosa soudain Quillsh, exaspéré. Ca suffit ! Ne me traite pas comme ça !

L n'arrivait pas encore à se mettre en colère. Toujours trop loin de la situation.

- Tu dis que tu ne sais rien. Tu veux le découvrir ? Rerum cognoscere causas… Ca te ne dit rien ?

Quillsh se figea et L sentit alors les doigts qui le retenaient perdre de leur force. Il y eut un long silence. L'inventeur dévisagea intensément L, scruta la moindre expression qui pouvait le pousser à croire qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une plaisanterie, mais lentement son visage se décomposa. Il pâlit, et il lui fallut plusieurs essais avant de faire une phrase complète.

- T-… C-Comment as-tu… ?

Il se tut et L vit dans ses yeux une lueur de compréhension brutale, pleine d'horreur.

- Alors c'est pour ça que tu as fait ce voyage… Ne me dis pas que tu es allé le-

- Il m'a dit tout ce qu'il savait. Il me l'a dit, lui, ajouta L d'une voix où perçait une pointe de hargne.

Un sourire tordu par la nervosité apparut sur les lèvres de Quillsh.

- Et tu vas le croire ? Entre lui et moi, tu es prêt à le croire, lui ?

- Même si ça me fait de la peine de le dire, tu n'es plus le honnête des deux, Quillsh.

Quillsh eut un mouvement de recul comme si L venait de le gifler.

- Que t'a-t-il raconté ?

L sentit un début de colère monter en lui mais rien ne parut dans son regard.

- Il m'a dit pour Sheffield. Pour A et lui. Il m'a dit pour toi.

- Pour…

- Comment as-tu pu faire ça, Quillsh ? Est-ce que tu as réellement pensé qu'en me laissant une place active dans le Projet Wammy, je ne chercherai pas à comprendre ?

- Non, ce n'est…

- Tu sais très bien que si, rétorqua L d'une voix parfaitement calme, bien qu'il sentait le sang pulser dans son crâne et la douleur envahir et comprimer ses os en battements réguliers.

- Non, non ! cria Quillsh, ce qui surprit L.

L baissa les yeux vers la main de Quillsh. Les doigts tremblaient plus fort.

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, L, reprit Quillsh d'une voix douce mais ferme. Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Je te l'ai déjà dit par le passé : tu ne connais pas réellement le cœur des gens.

L ne répondit pas.

- Je n'ai pas été égoïste, je voulais seulement… seulement…

Il se tut, chercha ses mots.

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre car tu n'es pas à ma place. Tu n'as sûrement pas ressenti ça comme moi, mais L… as-tu la moindre idée de ta force ? De ton intelligence ? Le monde a besoin de personnes comme toi. Je ne pouvais pas laisser ce génie se perdre. Ni pour vous tous, ni pour personne d'autre.

- Le génie…, répéta L d'une voix atone.

_L'intelligence est l'or moderne, L…_

L regarda sans dire un mot l'homme qui le connaissait depuis près de vingt ans. Il éprouva une émotion un peu douce, presque fade, qui alla jusqu'à estomper partiellement la douleur dans son crâne. Il baissa les yeux vers la main, réalisa que Quillsh était quasiment la seule personne au monde qu'il laissait s'approcher autant de lui, l'homme qui l'avait recueilli, nourri, habillé lui-même lorsque L n'avait pas la force de le faire ses mains qu'il connaissait par cœur, L les regarda et pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, il repoussa les doigts de Quillsh et s'éloigna de lui.

Ce fut comme s'ils avaient tous deux entendu un craquement, mais il n'y avait que le silence, juste le silence et Quillsh ouvrit la bouche, prêt à dire quelque chose mais n'y parvenant pas, il la referma. Ses épaules se voûtèrent et il apparut dans toute sa détresse.

- L…, murmura-t-il enfin.

- Non, dit L de cette même voix sans inflexion, et ce fut cette voix qui déstabilisa Quillsh plus que tout autre chose. Non, Quillsh.

- J'ai fermé les yeux, L, rétorqua l'inventeur, retrouvant une légère contenance. Je n'ai jamais rien dit contre toi, et Dieu sait que j'aurais pu. J'aurais pu t'interdire énormément de choses, j'aurais pu être un homme mauvais, mais je n'ai jamais rien fait contre toi. Même ce qu'il se passe entre Mello et toi, je n'ai rien dit.

- Il n'y a rien à dire, répondit L et la douleur monta d'un cran, le forçant à regarder ailleurs. Il ne se passe rien. Il n'y aura…

Il finit par perdre le fil de ses pensées et laissa sa phrase en suspens. Quillsh lui lança un regard plein de déception et de tristesse.

- Je l'ai fait pour toi, L. Je n'ai jamais voulu que les choses se passent ainsi.

- Tu as perdu le contrôle, dit L en s'éloignant davantage, l'estomac soudain trop noué pour manger. Et tu as fermé les yeux.

- Je n'ai pas fermé les yeux, répliqua Quillsh mais sa voix se brisa sur les derniers mots.

« Qu'il ne se mette pas à pleurer », pria intérieurement L, vaguement dégoûté. « S'il pleure… »

- J'ai juste été faible mais je ne suis pas bête, L. Je sais ce qu'il se passe.

- Alors change les choses, dit durement L, ne supportant plus d'être dans la même pièce que Quillsh.

Il se tourna, vit le désarroi sur le visage de l'inventeur et faillit sourire.

- Tu ne le feras pas, dit-il d'une voix sûre. Tu ne le feras jamais.

- L…

- J'aurais besoin de quelques données supplémentaires sur Kira. Va te renseigner auprès de la police japonaise. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre du temps.

Il y eut un silence pesant avant que Quillsh ne soupire, vaincu.

- Très bien, dit-il d'une voix éteinte.

Lorsque la porte se referma, L appuya ses doigts sur ses paupières. Il avait de nouveau de la fièvre, mais après quelques minutes où il n'entendit rien d'autre que son propre souffle, il se força à réfléchir sur l'enquête. Il tenta de ne pas voir la porte à la teinte pâle qui ne cessait de lui réapparaître en mémoire depuis quelques temps.

Il y réussit non sans peine.

* * *

Mello raccrocha.

Lidner lui avait fait parvenir les dernières nouvelles. Near avait envoyé Rester au Japon, ce qui était assez logique puisque Kiyomi Takada avait été choisie par Kira pour être la porte-parole. Mello se rappela de l'homme à la pancarte, et retint un sourire.

« Kira ne nous aime pas plus. Il juge encore plus », pensa-t-il, portant une tablette de chocolat à ses lèvres.

Dans la lumière jaune de l'appartement, il regarda paresseusement son ordinateur, appuya sa main sur son casque.

-Il faut que je prépare mes valises pour demain, oh, qu'est-ce que je vais mettre, dit Misa tout en s'affairant.

Mello ricana, ferma les yeux. Il appellerait Matt dans quelques heures, mais il devait bien s'avouer que de ne pas lui parler lui manquait. La situation était critique et Mello ne pouvait même plus s'offrir un peu de temps pour discuter avec Matt. Il sentait que cela lui faisait autant de bien qu'à son ami mais ce n'était plus possible à présent.

- Je stagne, murmura-t-il et le dire à voix haute le mit de mauvaise humeur.

Il sortit de la poche de son manteau la photo qu'il n'avait toujours pas brûlée et la considéra pensivement. Les souvenirs lui revinrent, telle la marée qui reflue. Ce fut comme un mouvement dans son esprit et les mots devinrent plus forts, plus nets.

_As-tu peur de mourir ?_

_Logiquement ?_

Il soupira, retourna la photo. « Dear Mello ». Il éprouva une curieuse sensation qui lui tordit l'estomac, comme une nausée, mais plus forte encore. Il baissa la tête et vit sur la table près de l'ordinateur portable le cahier froissé, ouvert à la dernière page. Il s'était arrêté en plein milieu d'une phrase.

_As-tu peur de mourir ?_

- Ce n'est pas ma peur, dit-il d'une voix lourde, fatiguée.

Il plia la photo, la remit dans son manteau et écoutant d'une oreille distraite Misa fait la liste de tous les bagages qu'elle emmènerait à l'aéroport le lendemain matin, il laissa le sommeil le gagner.

Quand il ferma les yeux, il se retrouva dans la salle commune, et le corps étendu près de lui le regarda de ses yeux brûlants et désespérés. Un éclair déchira le ciel, et Mello tomba dans le fin fond de sa conscience troublée.

**A suivre…**


	13. Troisième Partie, ChapIII Décalage, Pt2

Bonsoir à tous ! Voici enfin, après plusieurs mois sans update, la fin du chapitre Décalage, marquant ainsi la fin de la troisième partie de cette histoire, mais aussi la fin du canon. Je ne sais pas encore quoi dire à ce sujet, donc je développerai un peu plus ma pensée dans l'épilogue qui j'espère n'arrivera pas trop tard, ainsi qu'un autre petit quelque chose que je prépare depuis quelques temps. J'espère très sincèrement que cette fin vous plaira.

Pour ce troisième chapitre, quelques petits points :

_1. Comme je l'avais prévu, ce chapitre est donc le plus long écrit depuis le début de l'histoire. Pour vous donner une idée de la longueur, il fait le double du précédent. Pourtant, je n'ai pas voulu le couper car le rythme est fait ainsi, et ensuite car il s'agit pour moi d'un tout. Je comprendrais que vous ne puissiez pas tout lire d'une traite, et s'il vous paraît indigeste, tant pis._

_2. Un de sujets abordés sera davantage expliqué dans un post du livejournal prévu à cet effet. J'espère ne pas avoir fait trop d'erreur dessus._

_3. J'aimerais pouvoir dire que j'ai écrit des personnages assez IC mais au vue de la fin de l'histoire, je pense qu'il est plus juste de dire « J'espère que j'ai écrit des personnages dont mon interprétation sera restée logique jusqu'au bout ». _

N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, ou bien ici, ou mon compte Formspring et finalement même par MP, je répondrai le plus rapidement possible.

Je souhaite une bonne lecture.

_**LES ENFANTS DE LA RAISON**_

Il y eut un petit bruit qu'il n'entendit pas très distinctement. Ce fut comme une sorte de coup donné contre le mur, un bruit sourd et bref. Il ne releva pas la tête de son jeu et continua d'assembler les différentes allumettes qui constituaient la première tour. Il lui manquait encore le renforcement des champs de bataille mais il savait qu'il n'aurait pas assez de boîtes pour cela. Dehors, il faisait déjà noir et les deux lampes qui fonctionnaient encore cliquetaient parfois, émettaient un grésillement et la lumière vacillait, presque mourante. Il avait gardé sur ses épaules la couverture du canapé, bien qu'il n'en avait pas le droit.

Il y eut un autre bruit, plus fort. Il continua à jouer.

- Assez ! Assez, ça suffit !

Le tintement d'objet se brisant au sol retentit brutalement, rompant la ligne de calme qui régnait dans la maison. Il se redressa brusquement, et ses doigts dans un sursaut firent tomber l'allumette qu'il avait taillée pour en faire une lance.

Il hésita, retira la couverture de ses épaules et inconsciemment porta sa main droite à son front, où une douleur pulsante venait de faire son apparition. Il n'entendit plus rien une nouvelle fois. Juste un léger bruit qui s'en fut, comme de l'eau qui coulait et dont le trop-plein avait fini par devenir des ruisselets. Il déglutit, s'avança et dans sa poitrine, il y eut une sensation étrange, qu'il connaissait, mais qu'il ne pouvait tout à fait exprimer.

La porte de la cuisine n'était que légèrement entrouverte.

-… Maman ?

Personne ne lui répondit.

Ses doigts étaient glacés quand il les pressa contre le bois clair.

« Je ne veux pas voir mais c'est si tentant, je ne peux pas m'arrêter… »

Il s'avança finalement et ce qui le frappa en premier fut la lumière, beaucoup plus éclatante que dans le salon. Il leva la tête, sentit alors l'odeur de brûlé, une petite effluve qui commençait tout juste mais qui n'allait pas tarder à être suffocante si personne n'éteignait le feu à temps, puis enfin, la table où reposait une nappe tachée –depuis combien de temps l'avaient-ils ? Il l'avait toujours vue sur la table, jamais elle n'avait été changée-, un verre, une assiette, et une fourchette.

Quand il fit un pas de plus, il sentit alors de l'eau entre ses orteils. Il vit des débris de verre sur le carrelage d'une teinte brun terni et ne bougea plus, tremblant de froid, une douleur rendant ses paupières brûlantes.

Debout devant l'évier, les mains dans l'eau, Lian Lawliet considérait le vide devant elle sans bouger. L, depuis son point d'observation, ne parvint pas à voir exactement l'expression du visage de sa mère, caché en partie par ses longs cheveux noirs mais il n'avait pas besoin de se rapprocher pour savoir que sa mère venait tout simplement de se perdre.

Il ne l'appela pas, attendit qu'elle retrouve son chemin. Cela prenait parfois cinq minutes, parfois deux heures. A présent, elle pouvait se perdre pendant dix-huit heures d'affilée. Il était arrivé à L de plier les membres de sa mère, et enfin la mettre dans une position plus confortable, car quand Lian se perdait, elle ne bougeait plus du tout. Ce n'était qu'après son retour qu'elle réalisait alors qu'elle était restée debout pendant une demi-journée, et que son corps, tout engourdi, demandait grâce.

L se pencha, attrapa dans sa paume droite les débris de verre qu'il pouvait trouver. Il ne savait pas encore exactement de quel objet il s'agissait. Sa mère était immobile. Il alla éteindre le feu sous la poêle, ne put reconnaître à l'odeur ce qui cuisait –une odeur sèche, de grillé comme du pain mais pas tout à fait ça non plus.

Sa mère émit enfin un son, un gémissement étouffé. L la regarda. Lentement, Lian sortit les mains de l'eau, les contempla comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle les voyait, puis en plongea une encore une fois dans l'évier pour saisir ce qu'elle avait fait tomber. C'était un large éclat de verre, dont la forme cylindrique évoqua soudainement chez L le souvenir d'un vase qui trônait auparavant sur la cheminée. Il n'avait même pas vu qu'il n'était plus à sa place depuis la dernière fois. Les objets qu'il pensait sûrs de rester à leur place disparaissaient souvent dans la maison pour réapparaître dans des lieux plus improbables. Lian perdait un sens secondaire de l'orientation et de la logique au fur et à mesure des années, et ne savait plus où ranger tel objet quand elle retrouvait son chemin.

Elle se tourna vers son fils, tenant toujours ce qu'il restait du vase. Son expression était parfaitement indéchiffrable. Ses yeux, qu'elle avait très noirs, étaient ternes mais perçants à la fois, comme si elle concentrait toute son énergie à regarder un horizon connu d'elle seule. Maigre, d'une peau trop blanche, encore assez jolie, elle donnait l'impression de flancher sous son propre poids, terrassée par une force que L ne voyait pas, mais qu'il percevait tout autour d'elle, une sorte de torsion qui venait parfois jusqu'à lui, provoquant une douleur dans tout son crâne.

Elle baissa la tête vers ce qu'elle serrait dans sa main et brusquement, dans un geste que L n'eut pas le temps de prévoir, elle fit un nouveau pas et jeta de toutes ses forces ce qu'il restait du vase contre la porte de la cuisine. L ne put protéger son visage à temps et fut heureux un bref instant de ne pas être resté sur le seuil, évitant ainsi de se prendre des éclats. Un peu d'eau de l'évier dégouttait à présent sur le bois à la teinte pâle de la porte de la cuisine, rejoignant le ruisseau qui constellait le carrelage.

- Je ne vous le donnerai pas… Non, je ne vous le donnerai pas, vous ne l'aurez jamais, jamais, JAMAIS !

Lian releva soudainement la tête, les dents serrées et sa voix rauque comme un animal blessé. Ses mains s'ouvrirent, se refermèrent, comme des mécanismes indépendants de son corps. L ne bougea pas.

- Je ne vous donnerai pas mon nom ! Brûlez-moi la cervelle comme la dernière fois mais je ne dirai rien ! Mon nom est un miracle !

Elle vit volte-face, chercha quelque chose dans l'eau de l'évier, et ses mouvements provoquèrent des vagues qui trempèrent complètement le gilet gris informe qu'elle portait ce jour-là, et le haut de sa jupe noire où L voyait sur les hanches et sur le bas des traces blanches, comme de la farine ou de la poussière, il ne savait pas exactement.

- Mon nom est un miracle ! UN MIRACLE !

Elle se tut aussi soudainement qu'elle avait commencé à parler et tout son visage, crispé dans une colère noire, absolument sincère et totale, se décomposa sur le champ. Non, rectifia mentalement L, sans la quitter des yeux de la même manière qu'un spécialiste de cobras observe un spécimen particulièrement agressif et instable, pas décomposer… tomber. Son visage tomba brutalement comme un masque, dévoilant une émotion toute aussi réelle que la précédente. La durée d'une émotion ne signifiait absolument pas sa véracité et L savait parfaitement que Lian était pure dans toutes les émotions qu'elle éprouvait, aussi fugitives soient-elles.

- Maman…, dit L et dans le lourd silence de la cuisine, sa voix lui parut démesurément forte. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Elle contempla son fils avec une tristesse déchirante. Jamais L de toute son existence ne verrait sur un autre visage une telle tristesse, ni un tel désespoir. Pas même A et son monde transparent qui lui hurlerait dans tout l'esprit il n'y avait que sa mère et cette impression de se perdre, de se noyer dans un puits ou bien de descendre les marches d'un escalier pour atteindre un abyme incommensurable.

- Je voulais faire des toasts, répondit-elle d'une voix étrangement frêle, légère, comme si ce n'était pas elle qui parlait. Je me suis dit que tu devais avoir faim, et qu'il y avait du pain dans le placard…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, le regard vide. Elle s'était de nouveau perdue.

« Ca lui arrive de plus en plus souvent, ces temps-ci », songea L, impassible.

Il regarda le placard à moitié ouvert au-dessus de la gazinière. Il n'y avait jamais eu de pain en réserve à l'intérieur. L le savait et sa mère aussi. Pourtant, quand bien même cette pensée demeurait ancrée en elle, elle finissait par sombrer, telle une pièce plongée dans de la boue, disparaissant presque totalement.

-… Mais je n'ai pas réussi à en trouver dans le placard, reprit-elle alors comme si elle ne s'était pas interrompue. Je n'ai pas trouvé, alors j'ai voulu faire autre chose. Mais… Mais j'ai oublié entretemps.

Sa voix se brisa et L, tétanisé, vit sa mère s'effondrer en larmes. Ce n'étaient pas des pleurs mélancoliques et déçus, mais d'atroces sanglots qui révélaient bien plus des troubles mentaux de sa mère que n'importe quelle autre déclaration. Et L réalisa, alors que sa mère pleurait sans pour autant bouger, ni essuyer ses joues, que cela faisait exactement dix mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vue de bonne humeur. Dix mois exactement qu'elle ne lui avait rien dit de son père, que tous deux avaient joué ensemble, ou simplement être tous les deux dans le salon, quand ils ne faisaient rien de particulier. Et ce fait, plus que tout le reste, fut ce qui glaça L de l'intérieur.

Elle allait mal. Vraiment très mal.

- Maman…

Il s'aperçut que sa voix avait pris un accent plaintif, et il s'en voulut pour ça.

- Maman… Tu…

Il baissa les yeux.

- Tu saignes à la main.

Elle battit des paupières, et lentement baissa la tête pour constater qu'elle s'était entaillée profondément la paume de la main droite. Sûrement avec le vase, mais L n'était plus du tout sûr. Le sang gouttait entre ses doigts, tombait et se diluait dans les petits ruisselets d'eau qui coulaient de l'évier. L s'approcha de sa mère, lentement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer. Elle ne semblait pas se rendre compte qu'elle s'était blessée, pourtant en vue de l'entaille cela devait être très douloureux. L espéra que rien n'avait été trop profondément touché et sans laisser le temps de sa mère de bouger, il lui prit la main, la regarda.

Lian avait cessé de pleurer, et de nouveau, son visage « tomba » pour laisser place à une tendresse si forte, si puissante, que L ne put se protéger du sentiment qu'il éprouva aussitôt. Ce sentiment de lien filial qu'il ne retrouverait plus, mais qui, pour l'instant, faisait partie de lui. Les jambes de sa mère finirent par fléchir, et elle se laissa choir sur le sol humide, entraînant son fils avec elle, le prenant sur ses genoux.

L ferma les yeux, entendit sa respiration, trouble et pourtant harmonieuse, presque paisible à sa façon. Les doigts de Lian caressèrent ses cheveux, glissèrent jusqu'à son cou, le couvrant distraitement et enfin ses lèvres l'embrassèrent sur l'oreille droite, pour le faire rire.

- Tu es né de mon ventre comme un miracle. Ton nom est un miracle. Ton nom restera un secret entre nous deux, d'accord ? Rien que nous deux…

Il soupira, se laissa faire, profitant de l'instant. Sa mère était triste, à un degré même de tristesse difficilement explicable, mais cela faisait depuis trop longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas touché. Il se rappelait encore de la veille où pleurant de la cuisine, elle avait menacé de le frapper si jamais il venait la voir. Elle était restée enfermée toute la nuit et L, affamé, avait dû attendre dans le salon, incapable de dormir, incapable de réfléchir. Juste attendre que cela passe, comme cela passait toujours.

Il respira l'odeur de sa mère, et cette dernière l'embrassa sur le front, ployant la nuque jusqu'à ce que ses cheveux tombent en une masse légère sur le visage de son fils. Ce fut un simple baiser tiède, et L faillit pas sentir alors ce qu'on lui mettait sur la gorge.

Il rouvrit soudain les yeux pour voir la lame d'un couteau de cuisine, posé juste sur sa jugulaire. Sa mère, tel un enfant, avait blotti son front contre l'épaule de son fils, et L perçut ses murmures, glaçant, s'enfonçant dans sa chair et jamais il ne les oublia.

- Et si nous devenions des miracles… Toi et moi, nous irions ailleurs, nous deviendrions des miracles et plus personne ne pourrait nous faire du mal…

« Elle le pense vraiment », songea L, un début de terreur lui contractant l'estomac. « Elle le pense… »

C'était ce qui l'avait blessée, il en était à présent persuadé. Il ne l'avait pas vu prendre le couteau pour la simple raison qu'il n'avait pas fait attention, qu'il n'avait pas voulu faire attention car comme à chaque fois, il avait pensé que ça passerait. Malheureusement, tandis que Lian continuant de murmurer contre son épaule, l'embrassant même entre deux paroles, L se rendit compte que cela ne passerait plus jamais.

Sa mère venait de se perdre tout à fait.

- Nous serons tous les deux ensembles, mon chéri. De l'autre côté, ça doit être merveilleux. Ils ne me brûleront plus la cervelle, ils ne me feront plus de mal, et toi non plus, ils ne te feront plus de mal. Je les en empêcherai, je te protégerai car c'est moi qui t'ait fait naître. Moi seule. Moi seule, et nous sommes des miracles, on peut pas faire du mal à des miracles comme nous.

Il ne répondit rien, tétanisé. Il était au-delà de l'amour, au-delà même de l'angoisse. C'était une peur diffuse, instinctive, qui le fit claquer des dents.

Sa mère l'embrassa de nouveau sur le front. Si sa main blessée empoignait le couteau toujours aussi fermement, déposant des traces poisseuses de sang sur le manche, sa main gauche continuait de caresser les cheveux de son fils, lentement, comme pour l'inciter à s'endormir.

- Oh, tu as si froid… Et je n'ai rien vu. Tu avais si froid, et moi, je n'avais rien remarqué. Mais j'ai oublié tellement de choses. Tout s'embrouille dans ma tête, j'oublie tout. Mais pas assez.

Elle se remit à pleurer, sans faire un bruit.

- Je n'oublie pas assez. J'aurai voulu oublier, mais je n'ai pas pu. Je ne peux pas. Et ils m'ont brûlé la cervelle. Alors tout ne peut pas être oublié.

L déglutit, leva une main vers le manche du couteau. Il toucha la trace sanglante qui gouttait sur le bois, effleura les doigts de sa mère, des doigts qui ne tremblaient pas. La mort ne représentait rien d'autre pour d'elle qu'un changement d'état, une étape nouvelle qui lui ouvrirait les portes d'un autre monde. Un monde dont elle voulait faire profiter son fils.

- Maman…, appela-t-il. Maman…

- C'est si dur, pleura-t-elle. C'est trop dur. Je suis fatiguée. Je suis trop fatiguée pour continuer…

- Je t'aiderai à continuer, répliqua doucement L, les yeux rivés sur la lame qui devenait tiède contre sa gorge. Nous continuerons tous les deux. Comme avant.

Sa mère eut un bref rire qui fit tressaillir le corps de L contre elle.

- Quel « avant » ? Quel…

Elle se tut. S'était-elle de nouveau perdue ? L l'ignorait encore. Il crispa ses doigts sur ceux de sa mère. Enfin, avec une rigidité qui n'était pas sans rappeler celle des cadavres, il repoussa légèrement le couteau. Il avait la main poisseuse de sang à force de serrer le manche. Sa mère ne fit rien pour l'empêcher de faire cela. Elle ne bougea pas, resta aussi inerte qu'une statue. Même la main qui deux secondes auparavant caressait les cheveux de L avait cessé son mouvement. Lentement, L se releva, les genoux à demi-fléchis, mais ne parvint pas à se mettre debout. Une vague d'adrénaline brut venait de lui paralyser les membres et continuant de claquer des dents, les joues glacées, il s'aida grâce au bord de l'évier qu'il agrippa. Il ne sentait plus ses jambes.

Lian, toujours appuyée contre le meuble, fixait le vide, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Sa jupe noire était devenue plus sombre sur les hanches et le devant, trempée par l'eau. Sa main blessée reposait sur le carrelage, et continuait encore de saigner. L attrapa le couteau, le mit dans l'eau sale de l'évier, fit disparaître les traces de sang. Ses mains étaient parcourues de spasmes nerveux.

« Je dois le cacher », songea-t-il, et cette simple pensée le terrifia par le fait même qu'il était mortellement sérieux. « Je dois le cacher, pour qu'elle ne le retrouve pas. »

Bien qu'il pensa un instant au danger que l'arme pourrait lui faire, cette idée disparut dès l'instant où il se tourna de nouveau sa mère, toujours inerte. Elle était plus en danger que lui.

- Je ne crains rien, dit-il à voix haute, réalisant que c'était le cas.

Il attrapa un torchon qui reposait près des assiettes, l'humidifia à l'eau du robinet. Tendrement, assis en s'appuyant sur ses genoux, il prit la main blessée de sa mère, imprégna le tissu du sang, tenta de faire un bandage. Lian n'articula qu'un bref gémissement, sans pour autant que l'expression de son visage ne change. Elle regardait un monde inconnu de son fils, hypnotisée, perdue, loin de tout. L aurait pu lui entailler le corps qu'elle n'aurait rien dit, qu'elle ne se serait pas réveillée. Elle était juste là.

Il serra le torchon, eut peur de faire saigner davantage la plaie et finalement ne toucha plus à rien. Il dévisagea sa mère, ses yeux qui ne cillaient pas et voulut l'aider. L'aider à se relever, à se changer pour ne pas avoir froid, la mettre dans son lit, et attendre qu'elle se réveille. C'était pourtant impossible pour lui. Une colère lourde s'insinua dans son corps et il regretta amèrement de n'être qu'un enfant, quand son esprit, pulsant dans les parois douloureuses de son crâne, criait qu'il était plus qu'un enfant, plus qu'un adulte, un être à part entière.

- Maman ?

Elle ne répondit pas, comme il s'y attendait.

Il effleura son visage, ses pommettes saillantes, puis son menton. Aucune réaction non plus.

Alors fermant les yeux, il l'enlaça.

_**CHAPITRE III**_

_**DECALAGE**_

_**Acte II**_

[Choix. Garder le reste.]

_18 Décembre 2009, Japon, île de Honshu, région du Kanto, Tokyo._

Mello dormait depuis trois heures. Matt buvait sa cinquième bière.

Il venait tout juste de l'entamer qu'il savait déjà que la sixième allait suivre avec un engouement désinvolte et léger qui accompagnait toujours ses beuveries solitaires. Les bouteilles vides traînaient sur le sol, éparpillant un reste de mousse qui finissait par s'estomper à mesure que le temps passait. Matt soupira, but une nouvelle gorgée. Appuyé contre le dosseret du lit, il lança un coup d'œil à Mello qui dormait à côté de lui, allongé sur son flanc intact, tourné dans sa direction. Il serrait son oreiller entre ses mains et sa respiration était lente, profonde. La partie brûlée de son visage était cachée par ses cheveux, et une de ses épaules, en-dehors des couvertures, était d'une pâleur blême, presque malade.

Matt détourna les yeux, amena la bouteille à ses lèvres avant de la reposer entre ses cuisses, prenant alors son paquet de cigarettes. Il lui en restait seulement huit.

Il exhala bruyamment, lâcha ensuite un rot. La bière tiédissait entre ses jambes et il se dépêcha d'en boire une autre gorgée. Il n'avait pas réussi à trouver une marque étrangère, et il fallait bien avouer que la bière japonaise était absolument infecte cela ne l'empêchait pas pourtant d'en boire deux packs entiers en l'espèce de trois jours, entre deux siestes et quatre recherches informatiques pour Mello. L'alcool n'avait jamais réussi à l'abrutir, et il restait en général en contrôle quand bien même les bouteilles vides s'accumulaient à ses pieds. Tout en réprimant un ricanement, il se demanda si entre un père alcoolique et une mère elle-même assez pochtronne, il n'avait pas déjà profité des effets de la boisson avant même de naître.

Mello esquissa un mouvement du bras à côté de lui mais ne se réveilla pas. Matt savait qu'il ne se réveillerait pas avant encore deux bonnes heures. Encore une pensée automatique qui faillit le mettre de mauvaise humeur. Quatre ans avaient eu beau passer, Matt savait encore parfaitement comment Mello gérait ses cycles de sommeil, à quel moment pouvait-on le réveiller sans s'attirer ses foudres, quand il faisait un cauchemar –ce qu'il niait parfaitement quand Matt au tout début lui faisait la remarque avant d'arrêter, réalisant que son meilleur ami se sentait bien plus honteux que fâché, ou encore lorsqu'il parlait dans son sommeil, chose assez rare.

Matt bailla. La bière ne le rendait pas soûl, mais somnolent. La pièce ne tournait toujours pas autour de lui, aucun vertige. Juste cette sensation de chaleur qui lui montait dans le buste en une sorte de vague à rebours, asséchant sa gorge pour l'inciter à boire davantage. Une goutte de sueur coula dans sa nuque, et il sentit la peau de son torse devenir moite. Soufflant, il passa une main sous son t-shirt, essuyant la transpiration. Son pouce, en redescendant, effleura une ligne lisse sur le côté droit de son ventre, vers l'aine. Matt releva le tissu, regarda.

La cicatrice n'était pas exceptionnellement longue, elle n'avait rien d'une blessure de guerre –Mello était à côté de lui un champion toute catégorie, mais n'importe qui doué d'un peu de bon sens pouvait voir qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un vieux souvenir de crise d'appendicite. Matt, songeur, tira sur sa cigarette. Le goulot de la bouteille de bière lui engourdissait légèrement les doigts.

Il avait bien entendu raconté à Mello son incarcération à Philadelphie, sans toutefois rentrer dans les détails. Il y avait dans ces moments-là un échange de regard légèrement appuyé et alors Matt sous-entendait que « des choses arrivaient ». Mello ne cherchait pas à en apprendre davantage lorsque Matt passait sous silence certains évènements. Quatre ans à vivre de l'autre côté de la barrière l'avaient doté d'une compréhension subtile, et assez d'expérience pour deviner ce qu'on ne pouvait dire. Matt n'avait pas raconté la fois où on lui avait cassé deux doigts de la main gauche –des choses qui arrivaient plus souvent qu'il ne l'aurait cru avant d'atterrir en prison, et également que le plâtre avait été si mal serré qu'à présent la deuxième et troisième phalange de son majeur déviaient légèrement en courbe vers son index. Ce n'était évident que pour lui, mais sans vraiment s'en empêcher, Matt avait commencé à porter beaucoup plus souvent ses gants, même quand il n'était pas dehors. Mello avait peut-être vu, peut-être pas, mais Matt était soulagé de ne recevoir aucun commentaire lancé à voix basse comme savait si bien le faire son meilleur ami.

L'épisode des doigts cassés avait suivi un évènement encore moins joyeux. Pour être exact, les doigts cassés avaient été ce que Josh avait appelé un « retour à l'envoyeur », si la formule pouvait réellement désigner ce qu'il s'était produit entre eux. Matt n'avait pas vraiment menti à Mello quand il lui avait dit qu'hormis se faire planter une fois, rien de pire n'avait pu lui arriver. Les doigts cassés, et le passage à tabac qui avaient suivi n'avaient pas atteint le degré d'horreur qu'il avait éprouvée la toute première fois –et il espérait également la dernière de sa vie, où on lui avait planté quelque chose dans le ventre.

Tout ce que Matt avait pu lire, regarder, suivre dans les médias de ce qui se déroulait en prison ne valait rien à la réalité. Quand il arriva à Philadelphie, il fut surpris de réaliser à quel point la prison ressemblait à un orphelinat pour adultes. Tous les gamins qu'il avait connus à Khabarovsk étaient à présent des hommes agressifs et sombres, n'attendant plus rien de la société, ni même de leur propre existence. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour que « des choses arrivent », mais Matt ne pouvait rien y faire. L'intelligence n'était pas ce qu'on voyait automatiquement chez lui, et à l'époque, il était beaucoup moins endurant que maintenant. Il dut se résigner à chercher quelqu'un avec qui survivre, et trouva en un temps record le petit groupe de russes du pénitencier. Plutôt se faire malmener par ceux de son propre pays quand on voyait à quel point il était facile de finir le corps tout usé et la volonté de vivre en berne. Ce fut Kostja qui le prit avec lui. Il avait beau n'avoir qu'un rang médiocre dans son organisation, il attendait patiemment la fin de sa peine pour retourner voir son chef. La prison n'avait été qu'une preuve de sa loyauté. Agé de soixante-deux ans, la voix éraillée, il ressemblait à un vieil aigle qui avait trop bu. A ses côtés, et avec les autres du groupe, Matt parla sa langue maternelle bien plus intensivement qu'en dix ans. Les choses arrivaient, de moins en moins violemment au fil des mois et de façon plus tacite. Matt n'en était pas fier, surtout quand il entendait des réflexions graveleuses à son sujet, mais il ne faisait que survivre. Il le faisait depuis son enfance, et si ceux autour de lui étaient des adultes, leurs réactions ne changeaient en rien de celles des garçons qui venaient voir ce qu'il valait à l'époque de l'orphelinat.

Josh faisait partie de ceux que les prisonniers appelaient « les tâteurs de marchandise ». Matt n'était pas stupide, Kostja non plus. On ne touchait pas à la possession de ceux qui avaient une certaine réputation, et malgré toutes ses tentatives, Josh ne parvint pas à mettre la main sur Matt. Ce dernier, de plus en plus confiant, commença à l'aide de Kostja à se faire des relations avec les autres groupes de détenus. Beaucoup vinrent lui poser des questions sur toutes sortes de sujet et Matt, imperturbable, assis près de Kostja qui contemplait les allées et venues, écoutait puis donnait des indications en échange de toute sorte d'objet, et même de l'argent. Sans rien dévoiler de ses émotions, attentif, il conseillait d'une voix assurée et face à son intelligence, peu de détenus étaient en mesure de contre-attaquer. Matt évoluait dans son meilleur domaine et personne ne pouvait l'en détrôner.

Matt avait été imprudent ce jour-là, tout juste cinq mois après le début de son incarcération. Kostja également mais Matt ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Tout était allé très vite pendant les dernières minutes avant qu'ils doivent regagner leurs cellules pour la nuit, et à peine Matt avait croisé le sourire goguenard de Josh accompagné de sa bande qu'il avait senti quelque chose de désagréable dans son corps. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite, pas même quand Josh le fixa, exhalant un souffle infect sur ses joues, la main tendue vers son ventre, et enfin, souriant toujours, amusé et même –Matt le vit aussitôt avoir lu cette expression sur le visage de dizaines d'autres hommes, sexuellement excité. Matt cligna des yeux, la douleur se fit plus forte et enfin, il réalisa ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Ses doigts, comme aveugles, touchèrent la main de Josh, glissèrent jusqu'à ses phalanges, et enfin le contact froid d'une petite lame qui avait pénétré sa chair.

« Oh merde… Oh merde oh merde oh merde ! » commença à faire son esprit, submergé par la panique.

Josh émit un grognement satisfait, fit un pas en arrière mais Matt attrapant ses doigts, l'empêcha de retirer la lame.

- C'est rien à côté de ce que je compte te fourrer, dit-il à voix basse, pleine de cette excitation brûlante et animale qui n'arriva même pas à atteindre Matt, trop horrifié par le fait qu'il avait une putain de lame dans le ventre.

Ses doigts agrippèrent plus fort les doigts de Josh et enfin, avec un effort dont il ne serait jamais cru capable d'accomplir un jour, il le repoussa violemment, gardant enfin un contact sur la lame. Il trébucha, glacé d'effroi, n'entendant pas les ricanements autour de lui. La douleur n'était même plus si importante, reléguée dans une partie de son cerveau. C'était une sorte de grand pincement, tiraillant sur des muscles durs, et Matt faillit éclater de rire, un peu comme quelqu'un qui se voit arracher le bras gauche mais qui éclate en sanglots de soulagement car il est droitier. Un peu de sang tâchait la lame, mais pas beaucoup : elle faisait office de bouchon sur la blessure et Matt, hagard, leva les yeux vers Josh qui le dévisageait. De là où ils se trouvaient, et par la position même de Matt, il était impossible de voir la petite lame dépassant de son vêtement à peine sale.

« Connard », fit mentalement Matt. « Connard, connard de merde, connard ! »

C'était insoutenable. Impossible à supporter, même si la douleur était telle que Matt restait parfaitement conscient on lui avait planté une putain de lame dans le ventre, et ça ne valait absolument plus tous les sacrifices, ni toutes les souffrances qu'il avait endurés dans sa vie. C'était l'humiliation de trop. Et continuant toujours de fixer Josh, bien que son visage demeurait blême de douleur et les yeux vagues, Matt entendit une voix qui n'était pas la sienne, qui ne lui avait jamais appartenue mais les mots apparurent en lettres brûlantes d'éclat dans son esprit et il les lut avec une ferveur sauvage :

« _JE VAIS TE TUER, TE TUER DE MES PROPRES MAINS! JE TE FERAI BAIGNER DANS TON SANG AVANT DE T'ACHEVER, ORDURE !_ »

Il n'eut même pas conscience de ses doigts retirant la lame, son corps se redressant d'un seul mouvement. Il sentit un contact lisse et tiède, puis une chaleur s'épanouissant jusqu'à son bas-ventre en un léger flux, le visage de Josh de trois-quarts changeant progressivement d'expression, passant de l'amusement à un étonnement furtif avant de pousser un rire pitoyable, montant crescendo en un hurlement glapissant. Il se recroquevilla brusquement, la main sur son œil droit, et Matt, le souffle court, vit briller la lame plantée juste sur la paupière, tranchant l'humeur en un liquide pâle. Les autres détenus, trop interloqués, demeurèrent les bras ballants devant Josh qui se mit à gémir, jurer et pleurer entre ses mains crispées sur son œil d'où coulaient des larmes et d'autres fluides oculaires dont Matt se contre-fichait.

Il éclata de rire, ses doigts sur la plaie qui s'était mise à saigner. Il avait beau avoir mal, le sang avait beau couler sur son ventre, il riait, et fixant Josh qui abasourdi s'était tourné vers lui l'œil rouge et brillant et la joue humide, il lui fit un doigt d'honneur, se mettant presque à hurler.

- C'est moi qui te baise ! JE T'ENCULE, JE T'ENCULE PROFOND ! TU COMPRENDS CA ? JE TE BAISE JUSQU'A L'OS !

Il eut presque trop mal, contractant trop les muscles de son ventre à force de rire, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il continua à rire pendant tout le temps enfermé au mitard, et même après quand Kostja s'en prit à lui pour avoir commis un tel acte, l'obligeant à redoubler de prudence.

Dans les romans, son geste aurait été salué en tant qu'action courageuse et héroïque. Cependant, ce fut pour beaucoup une folie furieuse qui valut alors à Matt le fameux passage à tabac dans les douches, un mois après. Josh envoya plusieurs de ses hommes faire le boulot à sa place, lui-même étant encore trop faible –et des rumeurs circulaient sur la perte potentielle de son œil droit. Matt fut retrouvé avec une pommette sanglante et brisée, des bleus sur tout le corps, protégeant sa main aux doigts cassés contre son torse endolori. Encore maintenant, il se rappelait du bruit qu'avaient produit son index et son majeur quand on les avait écrasés à l'aide d'un tuyau en plomb: un craquement de branches de bois sec, percutant comme une gifle, avant que la douleur ne lui coupe le souffle. Même la lame dans le ventre n'avait pas causé une souffrance aussi continue, et pourtant, cela avait été pire. Matt avait gardé des ecchymoses pendant près de trois semaines, mais en croisant Josh avec son bandeau, il se disait, tout en attendant la fin de sa peine, que toute cette douleur avait bien valu ce grand moment où il avait ri jusqu'à en pleurer, hurlant et insultant comme seul un garçon de son âge savait le faire.

Il cligna des yeux. Sa cigarette s'était consumée pratiquement toute seule, la cendre tombant sur son ventre. Somnolent, il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant de réaliser que ce qui l'avait tiré de sa rêverie était le vrombissement sonore d'un téléphone portable mis en mode vibreur. Pas le sien, apparemment. Il se tourna vers Mello, s'attendant à le voir se lever d'un bond pour fouiller ses affaires et s'emparer du téléphone, mais finalement son meilleur ami ne fit rien. Trop profondément endormi pour entendre quoi que ce soit autour de lui.

« Il doit être épuisé », songea Matt avant de se lever, tenant toujours sa bouteille de bière à la main gauche.

Il retrouva le téléphone dans la veste en cuir posée sur une des chaises de l'appartement. Après avoir réprimé un léger sourire en voyant le design de l'appareil –il n'osait plus questionner Mello sur ses goûts car il savait que cela le vexerait pour de bon, il souleva le clapet.

- Allô ? fit Matt après un instant d'hésitation.

A l'autre bout du fil, il y eut un long silence pesant.

- … Qui êtes-vous ?

C'était une voix de femme. Matt sourit.

- Je vous retourne la question.

- Vous n'êtes pas Mello, continua la jeune femme, et sa voix prit une intonation à la fois agacée et inquiète. Où est-il, qu'avez-vous fait de lui ?

- Du calme, ma belle, répondit Matt, reparti chercher une cigarette qu'il alluma, calant le téléphone contre son oreille et son épaule. Mello est avec moi. Il se repose pour le moment.

-… Qui êtes-vous ? répéta la femme, semblant soudainement furieuse.

Matt ricana, s'éloigna du lit pour ne pas déranger Mello.

- Vous êtes Lidner, c'est ça ?

- Que…

- Comment va Near ? continua Matt. Toujours ce caractère atroce? J'espère que vous n'oubliez pas de changer ses couches toutes les trois heures, sinon il est grognon pour le reste de la journée.

- Arrêtez donc.

Matt se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

- Mon nom n'a aucune importance, mademoiselle. Je suis juste un ami de Mello. Il est très fatigué là donc le mieux serait de lui laisser un message. Je le lui transmettrai à son réveil.

La méfiance de Lidner était si évidente et tenue que Matt aurait presque pu la toucher.

- Je n'ai pas confiance en vous, dit-elle comme si cela était d'une importance capitale.

- Comme vous voulez, ma belle. Je m'en fous qu'on ait ou non confiance en moi. Vous voulez laisser un message ?

- Je voudrais vraiment parler à Mello, insista Lidner d'une voix glaciale. C'est très important.

Matt jeta un bref coup d'œil au lit. Mello ne bougeait toujours pas et rien dans la position de son corps n'indiquait qu'il était réveillé. Une colère froide s'empara de Matt et par une sorte de réflexe, il effleura du pouce gauche la cicatrice sur son ventre.

- Je pense que vous ne comprenez pas très bien ce qu'il se passe, aussi je ne vais pas essayer de vous expliquer. Mais si vous êtes un agent travaillant pour Near, vous devez avoir assez de bon sens pour deviner que ce n'est pas le bon moment. Ou alors Near est devenu très con et ne sait plus choisir ses agents, ajouta-t-il précipitamment d'une voix songeuse.

Il y eut de nouveau un silence aussi long que pesant.

- Near demande à voir Mello, fit brusquement Lidner, comme si chaque mot qu'elle prononçait lui faisait mal à dire, comme si elle crachait des éclats de verre.

- Le voir ? répéta Matt, soudainement sérieux. Comment ça ?

- La date n'a pas d'importance, c'est à Mello de choisir s'il veut ou non le voir. Il n'aura qu'à me contacter pour me donner sa réponse, et je lui transmettrai les coordonnées pour parvenir au SPK.

Matt tressaillit.

« Near… »

Ce n'était pas possible…

Il se rendit compte que ses doigts étaient devenus glacés et que toute la somnolence provoquée par la bière avait disparu. Il se sentait brutalement et violemment dégrisé comme si on lui avait fichu la tête dans un seau rempli d'eau froide.

-… Il y a un problème ? demanda Lidner, n'entendant plus Matt.

Matt avait un goût acide dans la bouche.

- Non. Non, non, aucun. Je le dirai à Mello.

Il lui sembla que Lidner lui disait encore quelque chose quand il raccrocha mais cela ne provoqua rien chez lui. Il fixa le téléphone, vérifia les messages envoyés par Lidner, rabattit le clapet avant de tout ranger dans la veste de Mello.

Il crut l'entendre soupirer dans son sommeil, un bruit léger dans l'espace et Matt, désorienté, se tourna pour le regarder.

Lui qui n'avait jamais eu mal au cœur en buvant de l'alcool, il se sentit pris d'une nausée fulgurante.

* * *

-… Richard et Annick Lawliet.

Il leva la tête du dossier et ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes. Ce n'était pas qu'il ignorait quoi répondre, mais il ne savait pas comment le formuler clairement. Elle lui retourna son regard et ses yeux étaient presque timides, comme ceux d'un enfant qui croit subitement qu'il a donné une mauvaise réponse.

- Annick ? répéta-t-il.

Elle eut un très léger soupir de soulagement.

- Oh… Ma mère était française. Elle a quitté sa famille pour rejoindre mon père à Londres. Ma mère a coupé les ponts avec ses parents et j'ignore encore si quelqu'un est encore… vivant.

- Quel était le nom de jeune fille de votre mère ?

Elle secoua la tête.

- Je ne sais pas. Elle… Elle ne me l'a jamais dit.

- Et les papiers ?

Il ne parvint pas à cacher sa stupéfaction et elle l'entendit dans sa voix.

- Ils ont été brûlés, avoua-t-elle. Mon père a eu une nouvelle… crise, si c'est comme ça que vous appelez les choses, et ma mère n'a pas eu son mot à dire. Mon père a brûlé tous les papiers officiels et je dois bien avouer que je n'ai pas cherché davantage.

Il approuva de la tête bien qu'il n'avait absolument rien à rajouter.

- Votre père était suivi par le docteur Hollings depuis l'affaire du chantier, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, même avant, rectifia-t-elle d'une voix étrangement éraillée tout d'un coup. Il… Il a effectué plusieurs séjours ici. Ma mère aussi. Deux fois, ajouta-t-elle avant de baisser les yeux.

- Si j'en lis le rapport que m'en a fait le docteur Hollings, Richard Lawliet a été interné ici pendant plus de trois ans suite à l'agression faite sur le contremaître du chantier qui était en cours sur l'un des bâtiments publiques de Saint-Austell. Il s'agit donc de la deuxième fois ?

-… La cinquième…

Elle releva la tête et il sentit un frisson passer le long de son échine, comme une cascade d'eau glacée.

- Enfin, je le pense, se reprit-elle. Il m'en parlait quand j'étais plus petite. Il voulait se protéger.

« Comme la fois avec le contremaître ? », pensa-t-il avant de nouveau lire le dossier.

C'était arrivé trois ans avant que Richard Lawliet, âgé de cinquante-deux ans, ne meure d'une rupture d'anévrisme. Il travaillait à l'époque sur les chantiers comme second du contremaître pour le compte d'une entreprise privée. Un jour, Richard avait été pris d'une bouffée délirante et alors que son supérieur se tournait vers lui pour lui présenter le plan d'un nouvel étage à aménager pour un bâtiment publique, Richard avait attrapé un tournevis dans une de ses poches de travail et de toute la force puissante et nerveuse de ses bras avait étranglé le contremaître complètement abasourdi avant de tenter de le frapper à plusieurs reprises avec son arme de fortune. Ce fut seulement parce que des collègues étaient présents non loin d'eux que Richard ne commit pas l'irréparable. Il fut interné après un procès expéditif, déclaré non responsable de ses actes pour cause de démence.

Tout le monde savait que Richard prenait des médicaments et qu'en dehors de quelques fois où sa paranoïa avait fait surface dans des moments importuns, il n'avait jamais attenté à la vie de quiconque. Ce ne fut que bien plus tard que sa femme découvrit qu'il ne prenait plus son traitement depuis des semaines.

- Et je vois que votre mère est morte…

- Il y a un an de cela. Elle était épuisée.

Il fronça les sourcils « épuisée » était un terme aussi exact que de dire d'un homme pendu à un arbre qu'il était « parti rejoindre un monde meilleur » mais tout en songeant à cela, il referma doucement le dossier avant de le poser sur un coin de son bureau. Il tendit une main, puis remit correctement sur une ligne parallèle avec ses stylos plumes le petit calendrier que sa femme lui avait offert pour Noël, qu'elle avait agrémenté de phrases personnelles pour le réconforter à chaque fois que son travail lui pèserait. Son fils avait rajouté un « Bonne Année, papa », sur le 1er Janvier 1976.

Il la dévisagea quelques secondes mais l'instant sembla s'étirer, jusqu'à qu'il n'y ait plus qu'une ligne de tension froide entre elle et lui. Elle croisait les mains sur ses genoux, silencieuse, presque farouche. Elle portait une robe noire qui lui tombait sur les épaules comme si le vêtement était tout aussi fatigué qu'elle, usé sur les manches et les coutures au niveau du col. Elle ne s'habillait pas comme les autres filles de son âge, et peut-être n'en avait-elle pas les moyens, mais il sentait également qu'elle n'avait pas de sens logique en question de mode. La première fois qu'elle était venue le voir, elle portait un manteau et une jupe dont les couleurs l'une sur l'autre juraient tant qu'il n'avait même pas pu les regarder tant le sentiment qu'il avait éprouvé était proche de la nausée, comme si on l'avait forcé à regarder un film avec des lunettes spéciales.

Elle était plutôt jolie, mais de cette joliesse triste et pâle qui n'était pas appréciée par tout le monde –lui-même n'était pas intéressé, mais il se rappelait encore de certains de ses camarades à l'université qui avaient eu un faible pour ce genre de filles graves et rêveuses écrivant des poèmes en prose sur la difficulté d'être soi-même dans une société aussi étriquée que la leur elle avait des lèvres étrangement sensuelles, qui n'allaient pas avec ses yeux noirs et brillants comme des éclats de fièvre, et un cou à l'ossature fine et presque gracieux comme celui d'une danseuse. Ce jour-là, elle avait attaché ses cheveux à l'aide d'une pince, ce qui lui donnait un air trop sérieux pour ses dix-huit ans.

Elle s'humecta les lèvres, ce qui donna chez lui une envie irrépressible de la regarder un peu plus attentivement, et enfin se décida à parler.

- Si je suis venue aujourd'hui, Docteur Linnberman, c'est…

Elle se tut.

- Votre traitement, n'est-ce pas ? souffla-t-il, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se sentir touché.

- O-oui.

- Ne serait-il pas mieux d'en parler avec le docteur Hollings ? Après tout, il vous suit et a également suivi votre mère car c'est un spécialiste de votre maladie. Vous comprenez bien que je ne peux pas me permettre de changer aussi brusquement de traiteme-

- Vous ne comprenez pas ! s'écria-t-elle d'une voix si désespérée que le reste de sa phrase mourut dans un souffle sourd. Vous… Vous ! Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qu'il m'arrive, ajouta-t-elle, la gorge serrée. Le docteur Hollings a changé plusieurs fois mon traitement mais… mais rien ne marche.

- Vous n'êtes sûrement pas habituée à votre tout dernier traitement. Il vous faut un petit temps d'adaptation.

- N-Non ! Non, je… Je ne peux pas attendre !

Il leva la tête. Des larmes s'étaient mises à couler mais pourtant son visage n'avait pas changé d'expression. Lorsqu'elle se tut, elle ne fit pas mine de s'essuyer les joues, comme si elle n'avait pas conscience qu'elle pleurait.

- Je ne sais plus à quoi m'attendre, murmura-t-elle après un long moment de silence. Si je me tourne vers vous, docteur, c'est bien parce que je ne peux plus le demander au docteur Hollings. Alors je…

« Je ne veux pas finir comme ma mère », dit soudain son regard et cette pensée fut troublante, si glaçante que ce fut comme si on lui injectait de l'azote liquide dans les tissus pulmonaires.

Il soupira, retira ses lunettes. Elle attendait, fébrile, se tordant les mains. Il entendit un bruit de conversation dans le couloir, puis enfin le silence. Il lui sembla que le ciel venait de s'obscurcir subitement, d'un gris uniforme, et les yeux qui le fixaient étaient si troubles et noirs qu'ils donnaient l'impression d'être de petits animaux furtifs, ce qui lui fit presque peur.

- Je peux vous proposer deux solutions, Mademoiselle.

Elle se pencha légèrement en avant et il vit alors mieux la courbe élégante de sa mâchoire, et sa peau était très blanche dans la pénombre précoce de l'après-midi.

- Je peux accéder à votre demande et changer votre traitement –à condition à ce que je procède à quelques analyses auparavant, mais cela signifie alors que ce traitement puisse ne pas vous convenir. Et changer de traitement aussi souvent risque d'être néfaste pour votre état de santé. Ou bien…

- Ou bien ? Dites-moi.

Il retint un léger sourire.

- Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de l'ECT ?

- De…

- Ou si vous préférez de la sismothérapie, ajouta-t-il. C'est une technique médicale qui vous permettrait de vous aider. Et sur le long terme.

Elle cligna des yeux, ne sembla pas comprendre.

- Une technique médicale ? répéta-t-elle d'une voix éteinte.

- Il s'agit d'un procédé qui ne dure pas très longtemps, et ne vous inquiétez pas, vous serez endormie pendant toute l'opération.

Elle blêmit.

- Une opération ? Je… Non, je ne…

Il inclina légèrement la tête, étonné.

- Si vous préférez changer de traitement, c'est tout à fait possible. Après tout, je n'émettais qu'une hypothèse.

Elle pinça les lèvres, ce qui la rendit presque belle.

- En quoi cette opération consiste ?

- C'est une opération complètement indolore. Et vous serez prise en charge par l'hôpital avant et après le processus. Vous n'êtes pas majeure mais d'après votre dossier, vous vivez seule dans la maison de vos parents, c'est cela ?

- C'est grâce à mon grand-père, murmura-t-elle et il entendit presque dans la honte dans sa voix. La maison est un héritage… Nous avons toujours vécu dans cette maison.

- Personne dans votre famille ne peut remplir les papiers ?

- Je… Non. Je suis toute seule. Mais je gagne un peu d'argent, je travaille. C'est difficile car à cause de mes… de mon traitement, je dois faire attention.

« Votre père vous a collé une sale réputation », pensa-t-il, impassible.

- Fort heureusement, pour ce type d'opération, la responsabilité peut être prise par l'hôpital. Il vous suffirait de remplir quelques papiers que je peux vous procurer.

Elle demeura silencieuse, indécise.

- Cette opération… est-ce que c'est efficace ?

Il lui sourit doucement.

- Les résultats sont extrêmement positifs, aussi bien sur le court que le long terme. Il faut savoir que le temps de récupération est très bref et vous pourrez reprendre votre travail quelques jours après votre opération. Nous continuerons à vous administrer des médicaments adéquats mais moins forts que votre traitement habituel.

- L'opération va m'aider, murmura-t-elle.

- Oui, bien sûr, répondit Linnberman alors qu'elle n'avait pas posé de question.

- Mais… en quoi consiste-t-elle vraiment ?

Les yeux étaient si noirs et brillants qu'il en émanait une lueur indescriptible, qui le mit mal à l'aise. Cette impression se dissipa légèrement, mais elle resta présente, comme des doigts glacés sur son épaule.

- Si je vous explique les étapes, changerez-vous d'avis ? demanda-t-il très sérieusement.

- Changer d'avis ? répéta-t-elle, étonnée.

- La sismothérapie est une opération très efficace, mais qui demande donc un procédé tout aussi rapide et efficace. Et cette efficacité peut se manifester sous une approche très brutale. Soudaine, indolore pour le patient, mais jugée brutale. Et cette opération doit être renouvelée un certain nombre de fois. Dix tout au plus. Il s'agit après tout d'une thérapie.

Il baissa la tête, prit quelques dossiers et après quelques instants où il fit quelques recherches, il retrouva la feuille dont il avait besoin. Silencieusement, il posa la feuille sur le bureau, en direction de sa patiente, puis un stylo plume, juste sur le côté. Elle leva la tête, à la fois affolée et curieuse, et il vit dans son regard un conflit muet mais terriblement violent. Il ne la connaissait pas assez pour la comprendre, mais il devinait, sous la surface, un esprit malade et désemparé, mais surtout fragile comme celui d'un enfant. Depuis ses vêtements jusqu'à sa façon de croiser les mains sur ses genoux, elle était encore si jeune que cela le gênait presque.

« Elle n'a que dix-huit ans », songea-t-il gravement, soutenant son menton de ses doigts joints.

- Si vous voulez cette opération, il me faut votre nom, et votre signature sur ce papier. Il donne à l'hôpital l'autorisation de procéder à l'opération. Quant à moi, je me porterai garant de votre état de santé et je serai responsable de vous ici. Nous pouvons régler tous les détails en très peu de temps.

Elle ne répondit pas. Il se permit alors un nouveau sourire poli.

- C'est une façon rapide et parfaitement sûre de vous débarrasser de vos tourments. Mais encore une fois, je ne vous force en rien.

Il y eut un autre bruit de conversation qui se dissipa tout aussi vite dans le couloir. Il eut conscience qu'ils étaient juste tous les deux, et le silence fut pesant et froid comme les doigts sur son épaule, une présence qu'il ne faisait que s'imaginer –et à laquelle il ne voulait plus penser, mais alors qu'elle se penchait légèrement en avant comme pour s'assurer de quelque chose, il crut sentir comme un contact sur tout son esprit, les doigts allant de son épaule jusqu'à lui glacer le front et brusquement, il voulut vomir. Il ne dit rien, son visage n'exprima aucune émotion mais face à elle, silencieuse et troublée, il se sentit terrifié. Puis, aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue, cette terreur inexplicable s'évanouit.

Lian Lawliet considéra longtemps le papier sans bouger.

Et Linnberman pensa que jamais il n'avait vu quelqu'un d'aussi désespéré.

Et aussi naïf.

* * *

Pour de nombreux historiens, l'existence de Kira fut un catalyseur de toutes les tensions et les peurs des plus grandes puissances mondiales, un concentré des vérités les plus difficiles à assumer, tout cela dans un laps de temps incroyablement restreint. Si Nelson Schultz a parfaitement réussi à résumer ce sentiment dans son ouvrage de 2009 _Kira ou le fantasme du monde de verre_, c'est l'historien Georges Robin, spécialiste des Etats-Unis, qui touche de façon très pertinente les problèmes politiques et sociaux liés à la domination progressive de Kira sur la justice. Il nous a par ailleurs aidés à rassembler les différents textes qui nous serviront pour les autres pages de notre dossier.

C'est dans une revue spécialisée que Georges Robin publie en Juillet 2009 son article intitulé _Le sentiment coupable_, soit trois mois avant la parution de l'ouvrage de Schultz ironiquement c'est par la polémique provoquée par Schultz que Robin se fera connaître pour son article publié antérieurement. La notion du « sentiment coupable » est une des clés de réflexion de Robin dans toute son analyse sur les Etats-Unis.

Pour mieux comprendre l'extrait que nous allons vous proposer, il faut savoir au préalable qu'une première vague de protestations s'était soulevée dans le pays depuis le 15 juin 2009 suite la proclamation de pas moins de quinze états reconnaissant officiellement Kira comme juge universel et bienfaiteur des Etats-Unis.

Extrait de l'article _Le sentiment coupable_ du Magazine USA History :

Qui peut juger un homme sans se juger soi-même ? Cette question est finalement très difficile à interpréter aujourd'hui. Il est encore plus dur d'y répondre compte tenu des évènements des dernières semaines. Qui peut juger ? Ceux qui en ont le pouvoir, répond le monde. Qui a raison ? Celui qui a assez de pouvoir pour que ce même pouvoir soit perçu comme une vérité, répondons-nous encore une fois. Je conviens qu'il s'agit d'un résumé extrêmement simpliste de la situation. Toutefois, que se passe-t-il lorsqu'un être apparaît soudainement sur la scène publique pour proclamer son pouvoir de vérité ? Il y a confusion, inquiétude, angoisse et enfin, la peur.

Mais encore une fois, il serait idiot de simplifier toute la relation des Etats-Unis à Kira par la peur. Les plus grandes puissances sont les plus névrosées, et les plus angoissées. C'est par la conquête et la force –militaire, économique, culturelle- qu'elles parviendront toujours à avancer, jusqu'au moment où cette névrose finira par être si palpable qu'elle les brisera entièrement. Les attentats du 11 septembre ont révélé cette névrose et cette angoisse, Kira n'a fait que les exacerber.

Kira ne cherche pas à juger les criminels, mais à faire évoluer la société par un système de culpabilité très habilement mené. C'est une logique très basique, après tout. L'homme moyen ne verra pas le visage du criminel exécuté. Il ne verra jamais les méfaits accomplis et enfin jugés par un moyen aux limites du divin. La seule chose qu'il contemplera sera son propre visage et cette question que Kira lui posera par ses actions : Peux-tu juger un homme alors que tu ne peux te juger toi-même ?

A cette question, il n'y aura en retour que la culpabilité. Et par la culpabilité, l'obéissance.

* * *

Les lieux étaient encore plus petits que les précédents. Cela n'avait jamais vraiment dérangé Near mais il espérait secrètement qu'ils n'auraient plus à quitter une nouvelle fois leur QG pour un autre endroit car il devinait qu'il n'aurait alors plus assez de place pour y déposer ses affaires et y avoir son espace pour jouer et réfléchir.

Il était devenu si difficile de trouver un immeuble vide à Tokyo que Near avait dû chercher plusieurs heures dans les papiers officiels du Projet Wammy et passer quelques coups de fil à plusieurs politiciens soutenant encore officieusement le SPK pour parvenir à mettre la main sur ce qui avait été l'immeuble d'une entreprise qui avait fait faillite cinq ans auparavant, au moment où Yotsuba gagnait en influence, avant qu'elle-même ne tombe en faillite. Il aurait été peut-être plus commode et rapide de reprendre l'immeuble construit pour L en 2005 mais Near ne tenait pas à se retrouver dans un endroit qui était à présent l'un des trophées de Kira, et surtout dans lequel L avait vécu.

Les distances se réduisaient, lui semblait-il, et cela ne lui plaisait pas.

Ecouter du japonais toute la journée avait tendance à le rendre nerveux –cela ne forçait en rien sa concentration mais le japonais était une langue qu'il n'aimait pas du tout, bien qu'il fût obligé de l'apprendre à la Wammy's House, comme la plupart des enfants. Rester, Lidner et Giovanni avaient suivi une formation exemplaire mais leur japonais était cependant moins bon que celui de Near. A deux reprises, Near avait dû faire quelques corrections sur différents dossiers et avait aidé Rester sur une émission de Sakura TV, tant le présentateur était rapide et mâchait ses mots.

Il prit la poupée qu'il n'avait toujours pas peinte, la retourna. Il ne savait pas quoi en faire sur tout le set qu'il avait déjà fini depuis deux semaines mais il ne pouvait pas la jeter. Pas encore tout à fait. Silencieux, il la déposa à ses pieds avant d'attraper une feuille coincée sous une voiture de police miniature. Il déplia le papier tellement froissé qu'il était à présent le seul à pouvoir le lire. Il bloquait encore sur un calcul, quand bien même la logique de l'énigme finissait par devenir non pas facile, mais tout au plus surmontable. Il n'avait pas progressé sur l'Héritage, pour la simple raison qu'il avançait enfin sur l'affaire de Kira.

En gros plan sur le troisième écran du mur principal, Teru Mikami fixait la scène du Royaume de Kira, le visage étrangement impassible. Near releva la tête, tenant toujours entre ses doigts glacés par une fatigue subite la feuille de ses calculs. « Etrangement impassible » n'était pas tout à fait la description adéquate de ce qu'il voyait à la télévision dont la luminosité était telle que ses yeux en devenaient douloureux, mais il ne parvenait pas à trouver quelque chose plus à même de coller à ce qu'il ressentait en voyant l'homme silencieux applaudir avec le reste de la foule. On aurait dit qu'on venait de lui faire une pique de novocaïne sur les joues et le front, donnant alors à son visage une sorte de flou émotionnel, comme fermé à double-tour de l'intérieur. Les lèvres pincées dans un léger demi-sourire, Teru Mikami reprit place avec les autres spectateurs, croisa les bras. Il regardait droit devant lui, mais Near nota à l'absence de mouvement de ses pupilles qu'il ne s'intéressait pas à l'émission elle-même. Il avait l'air d'écouter, mais rien dans sa posture ne montrait un engouement particulier. Les reportages sur le thème de la sécurité au Japon ne provoquèrent chez lui qu'un bref frémissement de curiosité, surtout lors de la brève interview d'un juge des affaires pénales.

Rester arriva à cet instant au QG, glissant son téléphone portable dans la poche avant de son imperméable. Il croisa le regard de Near, perçant et indifférent à la fois, et leva la tête vers l'écran de télévision.

- Teru Mikami, demanda-t-il bien qu'il n'y avait pas de vraie intonation interrogative dans sa voix.

- Toujours à son poste.

« Son poste… », répéta-t-il intérieurement.

Un frisson le parcourut soudain, d'abord dans ses épaules, puis ses bras et enfin, comprenant qu'il avait de nouveaux tremblements, il crispa ses doigts sur la feuille, la froissa encore plus, tant que ses mains prirent une teinte blême du poignet aux ongles, s'engourdirent pour ne devenir que des objets agités de soubresauts. Il ressentit au fond de sa gorge une émotion étrange, métallique comme du sang et brûlante comme une gorgée d'eau et les yeux brûlés par la luminosité trop forte de l'écran, il s'en détourna.

- Near ? fit Rester mais sa voix semblait lointaine, étouffée.

« Pas encore… »

Il battit des paupières, réalisant après coup qu'il avait porté ses doigts sur son front. L'ombre de son bras semblait se distordre sur le sol, et un flux de sentiments monta en lui, cessa de lui être propre pour finalement prendre la forme de deux yeux noirs impénétrables et dangereux.

_Va-t-en. Tout de suite._

Il eut l'impression que son esprit exerça une violente poussée, comme s'il cherchait à faire « reculer » quelque chose, vision et tremblements tout d'un ensemble et la respiration sourdement haletante, presque grave comme celle d'un animal, il rouvrit les yeux, se redressa légèrement. Ses deux mains étaient à présent chaudes, comme ayant empoigné une fièvre.

- Near, vous allez bien ?

_Quelle tristesse, tu ne peux même pas faire semblant…_

« Tais-toi, tout de suite. »

- Pourriez-vous régler la luminosité des écrans, commandant Rester ? A force de les regarder, cela finit par me faire mal aux yeux.

Rester dévisagea Near comme si ce dernier venait de lui dire quelque chose de compromettant. Sa réaction semblait presque disproportionnée par rapport à la demande, et Near, surpris, ne répondit pas.

- Oui, bien sûr, Near. Tout de suite, dit enfin Rester après un moment de silence aussi bref qu'embarrassant.

Near s'allongea à plein ventre, défroissa la feuille de calculs mais soudain, l'esprit trop lourd et fatigué, il ne pensa plus, pressant sa joue contre le sol froid, dissipant ainsi la brûlure de son corps et de la douleur de ses membres engourdis et tremblants.

« Viendra-t-il… viendra-t-il avant que tout ne se passe ? »

Sur sa droite, la poupée le dévisageait sans le voir, tel Teru Mikami au Royaume de Kira. Ne regardant rien d'autre que lui-même, patient.

A l'écoute.

* * *

- As-tu peur de mourir ?

Il lui sembla que le visage de L, tourné vers lui, était impassible. Pourtant, quand il tendit la main pour le toucher, il crut sentir comme une sorte de tressaillement, de mouvement intérieur et L s'éloigna légèrement, sa voix très basse dans le silence qui les enveloppait tous deux.

- Logiquement ? fit-il, comme s'il ne comprenait pas très bien la question.

Mello cligna des yeux.

- Comment ça, logiquement ?

L avait comme un sourire dans sa voix.

- Il existe une peur logique, et une crainte irrationnelle. Bien entendu, j'ai peur de mourir. C'est logique d'avoir peur, tu ne crois pas ?

- Je…

Mello se tut, baissa la tête. Il lui semblait encore sentir le souffle de L sur sa bouche, cette façon étrangement déterminée de l'embrasser, prenant sa nuque entre ses mains tièdes. Assis contre le mur du couloir, cachés dans la pénombre, ils chuchotaient et Mello se demanda, tandis qu'il tendait de nouveau la main vers L, pourquoi il avait oublié tout ça, pourquoi il ne pouvait pas se rappeler de quelque chose d'important et crucial.

- Tu n'as pas peur, Mello ? demanda L, et il semblait vraiment amusé à cette idée.

- Je ne peux pas avoir peur, je ne sais pas ce que c'est, répondit enfin Mello, et sa main effleura enfin l'épaule de L qui eut comme un sursaut à ce contact. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est la peur de mourir.

L soupira.

- Je pensais que tu le savais…

Mello comprit l'insinuation et sentit comme une main froide lui enserrer la cage thoracique.

- La mort me fait peur. Mais je n'ai pas « la peur de mourir ». Je ne me suis jamais retrouvé confronté…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, indécis. L hésita, et finalement après un long moment où il ne bougea pas, il se redressa, mettant les mains dans ses poches. Il avait beau faire noir, Mello sentit ses yeux sur lui, ce regard ni grave ni factice et de nouveau lui vint à l'esprit cette impression forte, brute d'un oubli qui le désorienta.

- J'ai cru mourir une fois, murmura L, ne quittant pas Mello des yeux. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir et j'ai eu peur. Logiquement.

Il sembla de nouveau sourire.

- Peut-être que tu connaîtras un jour ce sentiment.

- J'ai peur pour toi, avoua brusquement Mello, et il ne parvint pas à se sentir gêné malgré l'hardiesse de ses paroles. J'ai peur pour toi, je ne veux pas que tu meures.

Il y eut de nouveau un silence, mais dénué de tension, ou de sentiment ambigus. Le corps de L s'éloigna de Mello qui se remit debout à son tour, et les bruits de pas étaient légers dans le couloir. L évoluait dans un silence furtif, une ombre qui n'avait pas d'emprise et cette impression de transparence, d'immatérialité angoissa soudain Mello, tentant de le rattraper. Il était en train d'oublier quelque chose et il sut que plus L s'éloignerait de lui, moins il parviendrait à s'en souvenir.

Ses doigts effleurèrent l'épaule de L, l'obligeant à ralentir et enfin, le détective s'arrêta de marcher, se retourna pour regarder Mello. Ses yeux brillaient dans la pénombre, mais une brillance impersonnelle, détachée de tout. Mello ne voyait que son reflet dans ses yeux imperturbables, puissants d'une force dont il ne pouvait que deviner l'étendue.

« Réponds-moi… Réponds, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, tu le sais très bien alors réponds… Réponds car je vais oublier, je vais oublier quelque chose d'important et je refuse d'oublier quoi que ce soit. »

- L…, murmura Mello.

Les doigts de L le prirent brusquement par la nuque et Mello éprouva soudain toute la force nerveuse et souple du détective, réprimant une exhalation de surprise. Fermant les yeux, il sentit le souffle de L sur ses lèvres, sur ses joues, son front, comme si L évaluait quelque chose dont il n'avait pas conscience. Lentement, avec réticence, Mello serra entre ses mains les avant-bras forts de L le tenant toujours, comme pour l'empêcher de fuir. Une chaleur était en train de monter en lui, cette chaleur indicible qui ne serait ensuite qu'une immense douleur et un manque incommensurable à la mort de L, mais à cet instant cette chaleur en forme de vague était agréable, pleine d'une faim toute particulière, exacerbant tous les sentiments qui se battaient férocement dans son corps, avant de le laisser hagard et épuisé.

Il ne put retenir un soupir quand L l'embrassa, et une impression de terreur le submergea, une panique qui déferla, s'empara de la joie, du soulagement, de l'affection qu'il éprouvait et son corps se mit à trembler comme celui d'un enfant. Au lieu de se sentir honteux, il répondit férocement au baiser, et la bouche entrouverte de L était tiède, pleine d'une effluve sucrée et riche qui lui tournait la tête, lui faisait perdre pied avec le peu de réalité qu'il parvenait encore à effleurer. Il lâcha les bras de L, tendit ses mains pour étreindre ses épaules maigres et puissantes, le contact de ses os sous la chair, les muscles qui se contractaient à ses gestes, puis ses hanches, et la peau tiède de son ventre qu'il devinait sous son haut blanc. S'il avait été capable de se fondre dans le corps de L, il l'aurait fait sans hésiter.

Il sentit alors le changement dans le contact de L, et ses doigts bientôt quittèrent sa nuque, caressèrent ses omoplates, puis le saisirent par la taille, le rapprochant de lui et Mello sentit contre ses lèvres la bouche de L s'ourler de ce sourire sans signification particulière, un sourire un peu rêveur et distant qui prenait tout son importance en cet instant précis.

- L…, dit-il dans un chuchotement fébrile, lui demandant implicitement de faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

- Ce n'est plus possible, Mello…, murmura alors L à son oreille.

Mello effleura son visage d'une main, et soudain ce ne fut plus l'obscurité autour de lui, mais une lumière éclatante, crue, et ses pupilles n'eurent pas le temps de se dilater que déjà L lui souriait de façon hideuse, un sourire tordu qui ne rappelait que trop bien à Mello la vérité, et il sut qu'il venait d'oublier, que c'était trop tard, qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais se souvenir.

Le visage de L était plein de sang, pressant ses lèvres au goût métallique sur sa bouche, la couvrant comme une gueule d'animal sauvage, et Mello sentit alors quelque chose de froid lui couler dans la gorge, faisant fondre ses entrailles, brisant ses côtes, brûlant son visage, détruisant ses jambes.

Il ne s'entendit pas hurler.

Il se réveilla complètement au moment où il réalisa qu'il était mi-assis, mi-allongé dans le lit, la respiration sifflante. La douleur de son corps s'était ravivée en une flamme dévorante, le rendant faible et parcouru de spasmes. Il vit la table et l'écran noir de l'ordinateur portable de Matt, ainsi que quelques feuilles sur lesquelles son ami avait noté les résultats de ses recherches, la chaise sur laquelle était posée sa veste en cuir, la pénombre mauve de la fin d'après-midi et sentit dans l'air l'odeur des cigarettes fumées quelques temps auparavant.

Il se tourna, les mains tremblantes, cherchant son flacon de Codeis mais ne parvenant pas à le trouver.

- Merde… Merde, souffla-t-il, paniqué.

Il n'y arrivait pas. Il n'y arrivait plus.

_As-tu peur de mourir ? _

« Tais-toi. Ce n'est pas ma peur… »

La main de Matt le saisit doucement à l'avant-bras. Surpris, Mello baissa les yeux. Matt, allongé sur le flanc, le fixait de ses yeux mi-clos, encore tout engourdi d'un lourd sommeil. Mello sentit dans son souffle le relent tiède et aigre de la bière, et cela le rassura pour une raison qu'il ne put expliquer.

- C… va ? chuchota-t-il d'une voix pâteuse et si faible que Mello réussit surtout à comprendre grâce aux mouvements de sa bouche.

- Oui.

Matt se rendormit aussitôt. Mello était persuadé qu'il ne se souviendrait même pas de s'être réveillé. Ses doigts finirent par retrouver le flacon de Codeis sous les draps, et sans hésiter, il avala deux pilules. L'amertume même de la codéine lui procura un sentiment si fort de soulagement que cela lui en coupa presque les membres. S'appuyant au dosseret du lit, il contempla d'un œil vague sa veste en cuir posée sur la chaise.

Le visage en sang de L.

Rien ne s'était déroulé comme prévu. L l'avait raccompagné jusqu'à sa chambre, sans le toucher une nouvelle fois après cet unique instant où, surprenant Mello, il l'avait embrassé en faisant preuve d'une détermination inconnue, prenant un chemin nouveau, dépassant les limites. Cette conversation sur la mort n'avait fait que l'angoisser encore plus et L avait semblé sourire, comme si Mello ne pouvait pas comprendre. L n'avait pas tenu sa promesse, et était mort sans le revoir.

Le désespoir qu'il ressentit en cet instant fut presque douloureux physiquement. Les doigts de Matt étaient tièdes sur son avant-bras.

Retenant un gémissement, il appuya ses mains sur son visage, pressant la partie lisse et brûlée.

Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour revenir en arrière. Absolument n'importe quoi.

* * *

Extrait de _L'ombre L_ (p.298) :

Si nous avons déjà fait allusion aux méthodes employées par L, nous devons à présent nous pencher sur ce qui fait son succès. Le plus intéressant est sans conteste le paradoxe fondamental qui fait de L un détective allant à l'encontre du milieu dans lequel il travaille : il ne choisit que les affaires qui l'intéressent.

Un détective est par définition un homme qui est engagé pour son professionnalisme et cette règle observée par tous dans ce milieu : il doit toujours rester impartial. Ce qui fait l'efficacité d'un détective est avant tout sa capacité à garder de la distance vis-à-vis des sujets et des objectifs demandés. Cette notion varie selon chaque individu et il est possible d'être efficace et rapide tout en étant touché, influencé par l'affaire en question. L'exemple le plus flagrant serait Sam Bennerburg qui dans les années cinquante a participé à une affaire de contre-espionnages ayant fait polémique en URSS. Toujours est-il que la réputation d'un détective repose sur sa capacité à être méticuleux, efficace et détaché de son enquête. Certains se spécialiseront dans un domaine, d'autres seront plus aptes à diversifier leur champ d'action, le tout étant que le sentiment d'un détective ne doit pas compter dans le rapport qu'il donnera ensuite au client. Il n'est là que pour recueillir des témoignages, des preuves, des choses matérielles qui ne doivent en aucun cas l'influencer.

L, en choisissant les affaires qui l'intéressent, brise dès le départ cette règle. Ce qui serait une sécurité émotionnelle devient alors un gage de qualité et donc de motivation supplémentaire pour le détective. Dès l'instant où L fait un choix, il y a alors subjectivité et finalité personnelle.

Il serait difficile de trouver une explication à cette pratique mais peut-être peut-on y voir l'envie de L d'être impliqué, et d'être reconnu pour ce qu'il est, un détective influencé par ses propres objectifs, mais qui parviendra néanmoins à résoudre les affaires les plus pénibles.

* * *

La porte s'entrouvrit sur un visage fatigué. Et absolument pas japonais.

- Je ne veux rien acheter, fit l'homme en regardant Matt d'un air soupçonneux.

- Joseph Croshaw ?

Il eut un temps d'hésitation et dans ses yeux éteints brilla soudain un éclat de panique. De toute évidence, on ne l'avait plus appelé comme ça depuis bien longtemps.

- Vous vous trompez, dit-il alors en anglais, dans un chuchotement furieux. Vous faites erreur, au revoir.

Au moment où il voulut refermer la porte, Matt coinça son pied dans l'espace qu'il restait. L'homme, exaspéré, le regarda.

- Vous pouvez toujours essayer une nouvelle fois, dit Matt en souriant narquoisement. Mais vous savez, je suis très douillet donc si vous me pétez un os en tentant de refermer votre porte, attendez-vous à ce que je gueule comme un putois jusqu'à qu'on vienne voir ce qu'il se passe.

Matt appuya ses doigts gantés sur la tranche de la porte et exerça une pression pour empêcher son interlocuteur de refermer une nouvelle fois.

- Ca ne prendra que quelques minutes.

Après un silence qui sembla durer une éternité, Joseph Croshaw soupira bruyamment et s'éloigna. Matt, soulagé, entra dans le minuscule appartement en désordre, nota un cendrier sur la table salie de taches de dessous de verre puis s'appuya contre le comptoir qui séparait la cuisine du salon. Croshaw s'était assis dans le canapé-lit défait et le fixait avec méfiance. Matt devina qu'il pouvait traverser la salle en moins de huit pas, et sentit soudain un sentiment de claustrophobie l'envahir. Il n'était absolument plus à l'aise dans ce genre d'endroit exigu.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Pour qui travaillez-vous ? lança brusquement Croshaw.

Matt cligna des yeux, pensif.

- C'est une bonne question, en fait. Mais je pense qu'il faudrait mieux dire… « avec qui » je travaille, non ?

Il réfléchit quelques secondes avant de rire. Croshaw le regarda de travers, de plus en plus soupçonneux.

- C'est pas grave, répondit Matt en souriant toujours. Je ne suis pas important. Par contre, vous, vous l'êtes.

- Moi ?

- Je vais donc vous poser ma question : qu'est-ce qu'un ancien agent de la CIA fait à bosser avec le SPK ? Ou plutôt, un truc clandestin qui n'est justement plus le SPK, puisqu'il a été officiellement dissous ?

Malgré l'éclairage misérable de l'appartement, Matt vit parfaitement le visage déjà pâle de Croshaw perdre le peu de couleurs qui lui restait.

- Vous travaillez pour la CIA, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il tenta de maîtriser.

Matt ricana, et son interlocuteur, perturbé, eut un léger mouvement de recul.

- CIA, SPK, FBI, et pourquoi pas le KKK, qu'est-ce que j'en ai à branler ? avoua-t-il, hilare. Non, vraiment, vous occupez pas de moi.

Il tourna la tête, trouva une chaise et s'assit à califourchon dessus, appuyant son menton sur ses bras croisés. A travers le verre de ses lunettes, il fixa longtemps Croshaw.

- Je sais que vous mourrez d'envie de sortir votre flingue, dit Matt dans un murmure, le corps tendu par la concentration. Vous pouvez toujours le faire si ça vous rassure, je m'en fous. Je vous le dis, je ne suis pas là pour vous causer d'ennuis.

Sans quitter Croshaw des yeux, il fouilla dans une des poches de son manteau et sortit son paquet de cigarettes qu'il posa en évidence sur la petite table. Il sentit alors, subtilement, la position de Croshaw devenir plus souple et comme il l'avait deviné, l'homme sortit de sous sa chemise un Glock de 9 mm, mais le garda en main, le canon en direction du comptoir. De sa façon de s'assoir, Matt comprit qu'il ne lui faudrait qu'une demi-seconde pour tourner le bras et le toucher en pleine tête.

Allumant sa cigarette, puis remettant son briquet dans son manteau, il observa encore une fois Croshaw. Très mince, les traits tirés par une fatigue nerveuse, il avait des cheveux blonds courts et une bouche mince, presque féroce. Il avait l'air de quelqu'un de profondément rancunier, même si Matt ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer cette impression.

« J'ai vu trop de gueules de ce genre à Philadelphie », pensa-t-il avant se redresser légèrement.

- Je suis venu vous proposer un marché.

- Un… marché ? répéta Croshaw, méfiant.

- Rien de très génial, mais qui pourrait vous aider.

Il y eut un léger silence. Matt tira sur sa cigarette, exhala.

- Les gens sont cons, vous trouvez pas ? dit-il d'un ton songeur. Non, je dirai plutôt qu'ils ne sont pas curieux. Enfin, si je me base sur ma définition, je peux dire que je suis plutôt con, moi aussi. Mais pas vraiment, finalement, puisque j'aime bien regarder des choses sur Internet. Des trucs pas forcément légaux. Mais des fois, les trucs légaux me branchent.

- Où voulez-vous en venir ? demanda Croshaw, exaspéré, son bras tenant l'arme ayant comme un léger geste de menace.

- Peu de personnes l'ont remarqué. Vous savez, ce truc absolument tordant qu'a été l'application 318.

Le visage de Croshaw s'assombrit.

- Ce…

- Oh rien de bien officiel, n'est-ce pas. Mais ça a causé un beau bordel pendant un mois ou deux avant que le vieux Sairas oublie un instant d'être débile et fasse disparaître cette application.

Matt leva la tête, la cigarette entre les lèvres.

- Je me souviens pas des mots exacts mais bon grosso modo…

- Tout agent de la CIA réprouvant Kira de manière ostentatoire, allant jusqu'à influencer ses compétences et son professionnalisme sera suspendu ou même renvoyé, l'interrompit Croshaw d'une voix glaciale.

Matt sourit légèrement.

- Le zèle de certains de vos supérieurs vous a coûté votre place. Pourtant, j'ai épluché votre dossier et je dois dire que vous m'impressionnez pas mal. Un type brillant. Vous aviez même fait partie des Forces Spéciales. Quel dommage.

Matt tapota sa cigarette au-dessus du cendrier avant de regarder Croshaw.

- Et maintenant, vous revoilà au Japon. Pourquoi avoir quitté notre beau pays des Etats-Unis, monsieur Croshaw ?

Croshaw ne répondit pas mais ses yeux devinrent froids, tout à fait impénétrables. Lentement, après un long silence pesant, il tendit le Glock dans la direction de Matt qui ne bougea pas d'un millimètre sur sa chaise bien qu'il sentit nettement toute sa peau devenir aussi dure et insensible que du marbre.

- Je vous souhaite bien du courage pour cacher mon corps, murmura-t-il, une sueur froide coulant dans son dos, tout en essayant de donner à son visage un semblant d'expression calme.

- Quel est ce marché ? demanda Croshaw sans le quitter des yeux.

- Continuez à me pointer cette saloperie sur la gueule et vous pouvez être sûr que je risque pas d'aligner un mot cohérent avant un petit moment.

Croshaw le dévisagea encore un instant avant de poser le Glock bien en évidence sur la table, à portée de main. Dehors, Matt entendit une voiture de police, puis une musique provenant de l'appartement d'à côté.

- Kira a tué un de mes amis, répondit enfin Croshaw. Il travaillait pour le FBI et avait été envoyé au Japon pour enquêter sur Kira. Il s'est fait tuer par cette ordure et on m'a viré car j'avais refusé de dénoncer à mon supérieur hiérarchique un de mes collègues sur ses tendances… anti-Kira, ajouta-t-il d'une voix amère. On m'a foutu à la porte… juste pour ça !

Matt écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier avant de reprendre son paquet. Par une sorte de mimétisme typique d'un fumeur, Croshaw sortit ses propres cigarettes et s'en alluma une à son tour.

- Et vous avez été contacté par le SPK, reprit Matt, fronçant les sourcils.

- Pas tout à fait. Ce n'est pas le chef du SPK qui m'a appelé mais un ancien collègue. Dès que la dissolution du SPK a été confirmée par le Président, j'ai reçu un appel.

Croshaw eut un rire bref et sans joie.

- Le SPK est un organisme minable, déclara-t-il avant de tirer sur sa cigarette. Mais j'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'y croire. Je pense que j'ai toujours aimé ce genre d'énergie désespérée.

Matt rit à son tour.

- Le chef du SPK vous semble désespéré ?

- Pourquoi vous me posez cette question ?

Matt secoua la tête, baissant les yeux sur l'extrémité rougeoyante de sa cigarette.

- Ca fera rire quelqu'un que je connais. Donc, reprit-il comme si son intervention n'avait jamais eu lieu, quelqu'un travaillant au SPK vous a contacté.

- Je n'ai pas été le seul, il y a eu un grand appel partout. Toute personne pouvait aider le SPK. Bien sûr, certains ont ouvert leur grande gueule à ce sujet. Et d'autres en ont profité pour dénoncer. Au final, le seul grand coup du SPK a été lorsqu'il a pu se barrer du bâtiment, avant que Kira ne le trouve.

Matt inclina légèrement la tête vers la fenêtre d'où il devinait les lumières de Tokyo.

- L'énergie désespérée, hein.

- Si vous m'avez trouvé, vous savez alors quel est mon travail, conclut brusquement Croshaw.

- Evidemment. C'est pour ça que je suis venu vous voir.

Matt lui adressa un sourire froid.

- Je veux acheter votre poste.

Croshaw le dévisagea sans véritablement comprendre. Il exhala une bouffée de sa cigarette puis se redressa.

- Acheter mon poste, répéta-t-il, impassible.

Matt fouilla dans la poche intérieure de son manteau avant de laisser tomber sur la table une liasse de billets. De la cendre se dispersa sur la table, tomba sur le sol du salon mais aucun des deux hommes n'y fit attention, continuant de se regarder.

- Ce n'est pas grand-chose pour l'instant mais ça devrait pouvoir payer votre billet d'avion pour retourner à New York.

- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux, répondit Croshaw dans un rictus.

- Vous croyez que ça me plaît de faire ça ? rétorqua Matt d'une voix égale.

Croshaw haussa les épaules.

- Je ne fais pas ça pour l'argent. Enfin, pas tout à fait.

Matt soupira, prit un temps de réflexion puis soudain éclata de rire. Il tira sur sa cigarette avant de se remettre à rire, manquant de s'étouffer à cause de la bouffée qu'il venait d'inhaler. Stupéfait, Croshaw le jugea silencieusement du regard.

- C'était donc ça, finit par dire Matt, amusé.

Croshaw ne répondit pas.

- Le chef n'en sait rien, pas vrai ? Il ne sait pas que vous bossez auprès de Takada. Pas la moindre chance qu'il soit au courant. Donc, si vous bossez pour le compte du SPK mais que le chef n'en sait rien, c'est qu'un de ses agents vous a demandé de le faire pour lui.

Croshaw grogna sourdement.

- Le SPK est foutrement minable, ça, je suis bien d'accord avec vous. On peut vite faire le calcul : sur les trois pauvres clampins qui restent, lequel vous a demandé de venir au Japon ?

Croshaw ne dit rien. Matt, de plus en plus intéressé, exhala et les volutes grises de la cigarette s'épanouirent dans l'air lourd et pesant de l'appartement.

- Tant pis, concéda-t-il avant d'hausser les épaules. On s'en fout de son nom. C'est quand même drôle. Les agents ne font pas assez confiance à leur chef et veulent en apprendre de leur côté ? J'ai encore du mal à y croire… ah ! Non, raté, reprit-il en voyant Croshaw grogner de façon presque imperceptible. Je m'en doutais.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois.

- Vous devez protéger un agent, c'est ça ?

- Je pense que ça suffit, répondit sèchement Croshaw, visiblement à bout de nerfs. Vous n'avez rien à me proposer.

- Vous plaisantez ? répliqua doucement Matt sans se départir de son sourire intéressé. Je vous fous dans les bras votre seul moyen de survie, mon gars.

Le visage de Croshaw ne changea pas d'expression.

- Survie ? répéta-t-il comme si Matt avait parlé d'une voix trop basse pour comprendre ce qu'il avait vraiment dit.

Matt tira sur sa cigarette, les yeux baissés vers l'argent sur la table.

- Si vous restez à votre poste, vous allez crever. C'est tout bête, répondit-il d'une voix légère. Si moi, alors que je ne vaux pas grand-chose, sais qui vous êtes, Kira le sait aussi. Oh et j'y pense, je parie que le chef du SPK également. Ou alors il est vraiment, vraiment devenu con, ajouta-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour son interlocuteur.

- C'est une menace ?

- Bordel, vous êtes con ou quoi ? lâcha enfin Matt, agacé. Je cherche à sauver votre peau.

Croshaw eut un rire sec qui ressembla presque à un aboiement.

- Vous pensez que ça me fait peur ? J'ai bossé dans des trucs bien plus dangereux et croyez-moi, je ne crains pas ce poste-là. Si c'était le cas, je ne serai jamais venu ici.

Matt ne répondit pas aussitôt. Il regarda Croshaw, puis l'argent posé sur la table une nouvelle fois.

- Vous allez vous faire tuer si vous restez à votre poste, et ça, personne dans le SPK ne le saura, reprit-il d'une voix glaciale. Ce ne sera pas par moi, car je ne m'intéresse pas à ça, mais bientôt vous vous réveillerez dans un sac de toile qui finira tout au fond de l'eau.

Il se tut, tourna la tête vers l'arme toujours posée dans sa direction.

- Vous êtes trop visible. Et ça ne fera de bien à personne.

Croshaw pinça les lèvres. Matt, sentant qu'il ne pourrait pas aller plus loin, se leva à ce moment, sans un dernier regard pour la liasse de billets.

- Vous pouvez toujours en parler au SPK, mais ce sera déjà trop tard pour vous, vous n'intéresserez plus personne. Vous pouvez également rester à votre poste et continuer votre travail mais au final, vous n'y gagnerez rien. Et puis vous finirez par crever car vous n'aurez pas cessé de gesticuler en brassant de l'air.

- Qu'est-ce que vous feriez avec mon poste ? demanda Croshaw d'une voix étrangement calme comme s'il n'avait pas écouté Matt quelques secondes auparavant.

- Moi ? sourit Matt.

Il cessa de sourire quand il croisa le regard implacable de son interlocuteur.

- Oh. Moi, rien. Je vous l'ai dit, je suis pas important. Si je peux vous empêcher de faire des conneries, je serai déjà bien content.

- Vous ne savez pas à qui vous parlez, rétorqua Croshaw, mais il était difficile de savoir s'il était énervé ou non.

- Je l'ai jamais su. Mais j'aime bien avancer comme ça, sans savoir. Pas savoir, c'est mieux qu'en savoir trop.

Croshaw avait allumé une nouvelle cigarette et la fumait les yeux fermés.

- Il y a un avion pour New York ce soir, ajouta Matt avant d'ouvrir la porte. J'ai oublié l'heure du vol, mais de toute façon ce n'est pas à moi de vérifier.

Croshaw ne répondit pas et Matt quitta l'appartement.

Il n'y avait plus que le couloir mal éclairé qui l'attendait et les jambes encore tremblantes, la respiration soudainement troublée, Matt se mit en marche, encore abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'accomplir.

Pas à refaire tous les jours, mais stupéfiant.

* * *

Erald Coyle et Deneuve étaient si différents l'un de l'autre que cela en était presque comique. Dans le milieu des détectives, leur rivalité était connue par tous et les journaux ne comptaient plus les échanges de propos haineux entre les deux hommes. On ignorait beaucoup de choses à leur sujet –un gage de qualité pour un détective, ce n'était pas l'homme qui importait, mais celui qui travaillerait avec rapidité et minutie, mais quelques informations avaient circulé, permettant au public de dresser un portrait minimaliste.

Erald Coyle était ce qu'on appelait un « de la vieille école », et exerçait depuis vingt ans avant que L n'apparaisse sur la scène publique en 1994. Sa spécialité était l'enquête sur les entreprises, l'espionnage industriel et tout ce qui peut comporter un enjeu économique mondial. Il devint l'ennemi des grandes sociétés, car il avait pour motivation de dévaliser quiconque le paierait assez cher pour cela. Son nom finit par devenir récurrent et lorsqu'une société commençait à devenir très importante, elle pouvait être sûre que le nom de Coyle, d'une manière ou d'une autre, allait lui être néfaste. Ses honoraires étaient astronomiques, connus par tous, toujours tenus et payés d'avance. Si un classement des détectives les plus riches du monde avait un jour été publié, Coyle aurait pu se placer dans les dix premiers.

Deneuve avait commencé en 1985 sur l'affaire du président du Conseil de cette même année, dévoilant des informations capitales sur un détournement de fonds qui aurait pu servir à l'armée. Il frappa fort, mais après ce coup d'éclat décida de rester plus secret sur son travail. Son champ d'actions était un peu plus large que celui de Coyle, et il était très bon pour les conflits politiques et militaires, à la manière de Sam Bennerburg, mais en plus discret. On ne savait rien de lui, à part qu'il était d'origine canadienne, et qu'il était sans aucun doute plus jeune que Coyle. Les deux détectives s'étaient évités tant que possible malgré la haine manifeste qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre – Coyle détestait Deneuve pour ses méthodes qu'il jugeait beaucoup trop « sournoises » Deneuve ne supportait pas Coyle pour sa «mégalomanie chronique »- jusqu'à tomber sur la même affaire en 1995, une affaire de meurtres qui avait marqué toute la côte Ouest des Etats-Unis, prenant même une dimension internationale lorsqu'une femme provenant d'Europe fut retrouvée morte, devenant alors la cinquième victime.

De nombreux détectives décidèrent de se pencher sur cette affaire, et L en fit partie. En 1995, il avait déjà résolu plus d'affaires que Coyle et Deneuve réunis et sa réputation gagnait en importance de jour en jour. Plus secret que Deneuve, et d'un tempérament plus agressif encore que celui de Coyle, L devenait une valeur sûre du milieu. Il finit par s'intéresser à l'affaire plus tardivement que les autres, et le gouvernement américain lui proposa même un contrat pour travailler pour eux sur une période de dix ans, avec de nombreux avantages diplomatiques si L menait et réussissait son enquête.

L refusa le contrat mais fit passer le message du gouvernement aux autres détectives, Coyle et Deneuve compris. A cette période, Coyle et Deneuve détestaient et jalousaient L pour son rapide succès amplement mérité et décidèrent alors de provoquer le détective sur son propre terrain. Ainsi, en secret, les trois détectives prirent contact et se posèrent tous les trois un défi: celui qui résoudrait l'affaire gagnerait le contrat du gouvernement, mais également l'identité des deux autres perdants ainsi que toute sa clientèle.

L réussit à attraper le meurtrier en février 1996. Le jour où il vint symboliquement prendre les codes de Coyle et Deneuve, il décida à la dernière minute de ne pas demander à Quillsh d'y aller à sa place et, après avoir choisi un endroit sans aucun risque pour lui, il réunit les deux détectives pour la remise des codes.

C'était un hôpital de campagne laissé à l'abandon, à quelques dizaines de kilomètres d'une ville perdue du Texas, et ce soir-là, L était venu armé. Une arme à feu réglementaire, comme n'importe quel officier en service, une arme qui lui avait paru incroyablement légère tout le temps du trajet jusqu'au point de rendez-vous.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu fais ça, que veux-tu te prouver ? avait demandé Quillsh avant de le laisser partir. Tu as gagné, tu pouvais très bien demander qu'on envoie les codes d'une toute autre façon.

L avait souri, claquant la portière. Malgré le froid, il ne portait toujours pas de chaussettes et ses talons étaient déjà glacés. Les mains dans les poches de son manteau, il avait fait un dernier salut de la tête.

- C'était un défi. Et mon honneur était en jeu. Quand le nom est mis en jeu, il faut alors toujours se comporter comme si notre vie en dépend.

Quillsh avait soupiré, et son corps s'était comme voûté sous l'afflux d'une fatigue brutale.

- J'oublie parfois que tu n'es encore qu'un enfant, L.

L avait haussé les épaules, ressentant soudain comme une pointe de tristesse et d'ennui. Ce n'était pas facile à expliquer, pas même pour lui et pourtant c'était ainsi. L'hiver était une pointe de douleur, une image qu'il avait du mal à oublier, et qui finirait par s'estomper, sans jamais réellement s'effacer de sa mémoire.

- Quinze ans ans, ce n'est plus être un enfant. Je trouve…

- Oui ?

Il avait souri une nouvelle fois.

- Je me sens déjà trop vieux.

Et sur ces mots il s'était dirigé en direction de l'hôpital. Il faisait encore trop froid à cette période de l'année, et L avait passé au préalable le lieu au peigne fin, pour éviter d'y trouver quiconque d'indésirable à son rendez-vous. Il brandit sa lampe torche devant lui, tandis que ses pieds craquaient sur les débris de verre de ce qu'il restait des fenêtres principales. Dans l'ombre, il crut voir des armoires vidées, aux tubes de médicaments éparpillés, leur contenu depuis longtemps pillé ou alors écrasé au sol, répandant un mélange de poudre et de poussière.

- Qui va là ? demanda une voix très grave et rocailleuse dans le deuxième couloir à gauche de l'accueil.

L ne répondit pas, leva un bref instant sa lampe torche et la lumière blême vint frapper pendant quelques secondes un visage aux rides très marquées, et aux joues piquées d'un début de barbe grise. Puis la silhouette s'éloigna, sifflant furieusement de s'être faite découvrir ainsi. Il entendit le déclic caractéristique d'une arme que l'on chargeait et ne bougea plus. La lune était haute, et le ciel dégagé, laissant apparaître un peu de lumière à travers les fenêtres. L leva une main, aperçut son ombre. Il était exposé.

- … Coyle, dit-il à voix basse.

L'homme se rapprocha de quelques pas, et L devina qu'il pointait une arme sur lui. La sienne reposait toujours dans son manteau, l'autre main tenant la lampe torche éclairant le sol.

- Qui t'es ? Deneuve ?

Il ricana, toussa. Il devait fumer beaucoup, nota L, ne bougeant toujours pas.

- Bien sûr que non, reprit soudain Coyle comme s'il ne s'était pas vraiment adressé à L. Deneuve n'est pas aussi con. Mais L l'est encore moins que lui. Alors qui t'es ?

L releva la tête. Même dans l'obscurité, il sentit les yeux de Coyle plonger dans les siens. Ce fut une sensation légère, comme une main an contact d'un métal chauffé à blanc, et L ressentit dans tout son corps une tension instinctive, un réflexe qu'il ne pouvait mettre sur le compte que d'une intelligence animale, que ni lui ni Coyle ne pourraient expliquer.

- Je suis qui vous voulez, répondit-il d'un ton léger. Je suis L si vous le voulez, ou bien je peux être seulement quelqu'un qui a été envoyé par L.

Il sortit son autre main, délaissant ainsi son arme dans la poche, la paume ouverte. Coyle ne baissa pas son bras pour autant, et amusé, L ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Après tout, il n'avait pas précisé dans sa demande de rendez-vous que les détectives viennent sans être armés.

- Je suis venu prendre les codes.

Coyle grimaça. L l'entendit plus qu'il ne le vit et lentement, fit remonter le faisceau de lumière de sa lampe torche jusqu'au ventre de Coyle. Il vit un manteau épais, l'arme qui était un Smith&Wesson d'un calibre tout à fait commun, et ses doigts qui éclairés donnaient l'impression d'avoir été sculptés dans du marbre.

- Tu as l'air foutrement bizarre, mon garçon, lança soudain Coyle d'une voix songeuse, et L retint un rire en notant le décalage entre les mots utilisés et le ton qu'employait le détective pour s'adresser à lui. Assez bizarre pour que je pense vraiment que tu sois L, et ça, c'est vraiment une idée saugrenue.

- Vous avez l'air d'y croire. Encore une fois, vous avez le choix.

Coyle ricana une nouvelle fois.

- Je pourrais te tuer et laisser ton corps ici. Le temps qu'on te retrouve, je serai déjà bien loin.

- Oh je ne pense pas, fit une voix plus douce dans le dos de L. Il faudrait alors faire disparaître tous les témoins gênants.

L se retourna. Levant les mains au-dessus de la tête comme si c'était lui que Coyle menaçait de son arme, le ciel clair de la nuit jouant sur sa silhouette mince, Deneuve lui souriait. De là où il se trouvait, L parvint à mieux voir son visage. Il discerna des cheveux sombres, très bien coiffés, des traits sans aucun doute plus jeunes que ceux de Coyle, mais des rides étaient très présentes au coin des yeux, ce qui faisait que Deneuve avait l'air de toujours sourire. Il portait un blouson en cuir au col mouton, et des jeans.

- Vous voulez toujours prendre la meilleure part du marché, Coyle, reprit Deneuve et L perçut dans sa voix son accent canadien, très léger, mais impossible à dissimuler complètement. Ou bien je vous aide à tuer ce garçon, et nous ferons comme si ce défi n'avait jamais eu lieu. Puis nous finirons par nous revoir et nous nous entretuerons.

Coyle grogna, incapable de cacher son dédain pour le détective.

- Vous avez assez de fierté pour ne pas faire ça, continua Deneuve. Je respecte ça chez vous.

- C'est bien la seule chose que vous respectez chez moi, blanc-bec.

- Si vous le dites, se contenta de répondre laconiquement Deneuve.

L s'était éloigné de trois pas sur la droite et à présent à distance égale, les trois détectives se dévisageaient en silence. L tendit une nouvelle fois sa paume ouverte.

- Tu es envoyé par L, hein ? demanda Deneuve, ne se souciant même pas de le considérer comme un adulte. Ma foi, je le vois bien faire ça. Tant mieux, tu me diras.

- Je peux être qui vous voulez, répéta L, légèrement vexé bien qu'il n'en montra rien.

Deneuve le considéra pensivement, les bras croisés. Il avait des yeux très clairs, peut-être bleus, même si L n'en était pas tout à fait sûr. Il devait avoir un peu plus de quarante ans.

-… Très bien, murmura-t-il. Je suppose que nous n'avons pas le choix.

- Vous…, commença Coyle d'une voix furieuse avant de laisser sa phrase en suspens.

Deneuve fouilla dans sa veste et en sortit la pochette d'un CD.

- Tout est là-dessus. Mes codes de sécurité, mes rapports d'enquête. Tout ce que m'ont demandé mes clients et tout ce que j'ai pu prendre aussi sur eux.

- Une assurance, hein ? fit L, plus amusé qu'agacé. Je vois.

- Vraiment ? rétorqua Deneuve et L entendit comme de la moquerie dans sa voix. Si vous pouvez être qui je veux, alors je veux seulement que vous ne soyez absolument personne.

- Vous ne me croyez pas, sourit L. Peu importe.

Il sortit son arme et à la même seconde, plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru, Deneuve avait fait de même, tenant adroitement la sienne de la main gauche, le CD toujours dans la main droite.

« Un gaucher… En agitant ainsi le CD, il a voulu m'induire en erreur… », songea L, intéressé.

Coyle pointait toujours son arme sur lui mais il n'en soucia pas.

- Vos codes, fit froidement L.

- Vous n'êtes pas L, je n'ai donc aucune raison de vous donner ceci, dit Deneuve d'une voix presque polie.

-Vous croyez ? Je tiens tout de même à vous dire qu'une voiture se trouve à une centaine de mètres de là. Si vous ne remplissez pas votre part du marché, cette même voiture s'en ira et avant même que vous ne vous en rendiez compte, toutes vos informations seront vendues à la presse.

- Mais bien sûr, rétorqua Coyle, dédaigneux. Si c'était le cas, pourquoi nous demander nos codes ?

Il se tut, et soudain, laissa échapper une exhalation horrifiée.

- Ce salaud n'aurait pas osé… !

Deneuve tenta de sourire mais cela se transforma rapidement en un rictus peu convaincant.

- Depuis le début, dit-il, la voix soudain pincée par la colère. Depuis le début, il savait.

- Je le savais, dit L, et malgré eux, les deux autres hommes le fixèrent comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils le voyaient vraiment. Mais…

Il abaissa son arme, tendit de nouveau la main libre.

- L est un détective. Et il existe encore des règles qu'on ne peut pas encore tout à fait enfreindre.

Coyle soupira une nouvelle fois.

- L mérite d'aller se faire pendre, voilà tout.

Dans un bruit sourd, il fit tomber au sol ce qui dans la pénombre semblait être une disquette. L ne bougea pas, attendant que Deneuve lui donne le CD.

- Pour quoi faire ? demanda ce dernier sur un ton songeur.

- Vous auriez dû vous poser cette question avant, répliqua L d'une voix impassible.

- De toute façon, nous serons toujours là, lança Coyle, toujours aussi furieux. Vous ne pourrez pas nous faire disparaître comme ça.

L se tourna enfin vers lui et sourit.

- Bien sûr, répondit-il calmement. Vous êtes toujours des détectives. Ca ne changera rien.

Les doigts de Deneuve effleurèrent les siens, et le CD en main, L s'éloigna encore une fois de quelques pas.

- Vous avez peur, dit brusquement Deneuve.

Il y eut un bref silence.

- Je vous demande pardon ? lança L.

- Vous avez peur que cela vous arrive aussi, continua Deneuve, rangeant son arme dans sa veste. Perdre votre identité. Et oui, je veux bien vous le dire : c'est atroce.

Coyle grommela quelque chose d'inaudible avant de s'avancer jusqu'à la porte.

- Vous vous défendez en attaquant le premier, conclut Deneuve, et ses yeux, bien que froids, semblaient sourire. Mais vous avez raison, ça ne changera rien. Peut-être parce que vous n'en avez aucune depuis le début, d'identité.

- C'est bien triste, se contenta d'ajouter Coyle avant de s'en aller d'un pas lourd.

- Tenter de rendre le gagnant misérable est aussi une bien triste façon de cacher sa rancœur de perdant, murmura L d'une voix atone.

Deneuve le fixa un court instant et eut un rire bref et presque sincère.

- Nous sommes des hommes, c'est normal. Mais je doute que tu le comprennes encore.

L cligna des yeux. Deneuve se détourna de lui et s'en fut rejoindre Coyle à l'extérieur. Lentement, tenant toujours son arme, il ramassa la disquette et le souffle se dissipant devant son visage en une brume froide, il resta ainsi, accroupi, les genoux contre la poitrine, observant les deux silhouettes sous le ciel d'hiver s'éloignant lentement l'une de l'autre, irrémédiablement ennemies, réduites à l'anonymat.

* * *

Mello descendit de la moto de fonction qu'on lui avait assigné. C'était un modèle japonais, une Yamaha XJS 1200 comme les six autres qui constituaient le reste de la garde à moto de Takada, mais il commençait à s'y faire. C'était une grosse cylindrée, extrêmement puissante et qui demandait énormément de contrôle pour être maniée correctement. Mello était plus habitué à des modèles plus petits, plus nerveux également mais après plus de deux semaines, il prenait même un certain plaisir à piloter ce modèle, quand bien même son travail demeurait tout aussi dangereux, ingrat et paradoxalement aussi vide.

Matt avait été imbuvable les cinq premiers jours. Furieux contre Mello et étrangement contre lui-même, il avait demandé, supplié, jusqu'à enfin ordonné d'une voix glaciale que Mello cesse de faire partie de la garde de Takada, car ce n'était pas à son meilleur ami de le faire, mais bien lui.

- Si j'ai pris des risques auprès de Croshaw, c'était bien pour t'épargner ça, avait-il fini par avouer, exaspéré par le refus de Mello, ayant déjà récupéré les papiers que Joseph Croshaw avait fini par envoyer à l'adresse que lui avait indiqué Matt. Tu es recherché, Mello. Et encore plus maintenant. Si tu veux tellement crever, laisse-moi au moins te préparer une pancarte avec marqué dessus « JE SUIS UN CRIMINEL ANTI-KIRA » et te la foutre autour du cou, ça ira bien plus vite que de jouer au chien de garde pour cette Takada.

- Croshaw renseignait un agent du SPK, avait répondu Mello, n'arrivant même pas à être agacé contre son ami. Tu as réussi je ne sais comment à le persuader de laisser tomber ce boulot mais tu ne dois pas oublier l'essentiel.

- Et quoi donc ?

- Tu sais conduire une moto ? avait demandé Mello, d'un sourire cruel.

Matt, décontenancé, avait grommelé que oui, plus ou moins, qu'il avait besoin de s'y remettre mais que cela n'empêchait rien.

- Que ce soit toi ou moi, l'agent du SPK doit déjà être au courant que Croshaw a laissé tomber son poste. Croshaw devait sûrement avoir plus peur qu'il ne le laissait croire, pour partir aussi vite après ton bluff de la dernière fois.

- Raison de plus. Il devait sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce type a fait partie des Forces Spéciales après tout.

- Mais un gamin comme toi a su le dérouter, avait dit Mello en mettant son blouson de cuir.

- Laisse tomber, tu veux ? avait brutalement répliqué Matt d'un ton cassant. Oublie ce coup de chance et redescends sur Terre une minute : qui te dit que personne dans la garde de Takada est au courant, hein ?

- Tu l'as dit toi-même : Croshaw était un étranger, les autres gardes ne faisaient pas attention à lui et puis il ne s'est jamais techniquement approché de Takada. Cinq autres gardes font exactement le même travail que lui dans la semaine, donc les risques sont encore moins élevés pour la sécurité. Changer le groupe de manière régulière, tout en gardant le même noyau professionnel autour de Takada est pour eux la bonne façon de faire.

Matt l'avait fixé, désabusé.

- On dirait que tu cherches à te rassurer, avait-il murmuré avant que Mello ne quitte leur planque.

« C'est peut-être le cas », songea Mello, laissant la moto sur le parking qui était réservé à la garde personnelle de Takada.

Il était seulement dix-sept heures et demie mais le soleil se couchait déjà et malgré le verre teinté de son casque, Mello parvenait à voir encore très bien tout autour de lui. Près de la porte principale des studios de la NHN, quelques agents de la sécurité discutaient tout en fumant une cigarette. Le groupe du soir n'allait pas tarder à les remplacer mais Mello savait qu'ils ne relâcheraient pas leur attention jusqu'au dernier moment, et vit le renflement discret de leur arme sous leur veste.

Mello passa de l'autre côté de l'immeuble, pour éviter de les croiser. Bien que Croshaw ne se soit jamais mêlé à eux, il était difficile à présent pour Mello de s'approcher davantage, à cause de sa cicatrice. A partir d'une certaine distance, même le verre teinté de l'écran de son casque finissait par trahir son visage. La douleur était toujours présente, des picotements fugaces qui passaient sur sa peau comme de brefs courants électriques. Travailler pour garder un œil sur Takada avait au moins un mérite : celui de lui donner un emploi du temps particulièrement bien rempli, l'obligeant donc à rationner ses doses de Codeis par tranche de quatre heures, deux au grand maximum quand la fatigue, le stress et la douleur étaient trop fortes, ce qui lui était déjà arrivé trois fois en deux semaines. Ses horaires étaient très cadrés, mais il n'avait jamais refusé de faire des heures supplémentaires –par ailleurs refuser lui aurait valu un rapport, et deux refus pouvaient même inciter le chef de la sécurité à chercher un remplaçant, ce qui l'obligeait parfois à faire les deux services consécutifs, de sept heures du matin jusqu'à deux heures du matin suivant.

Il ne pouvait pas téléphoner à Matt dans la journée car les téléphones portables personnels étaient interdits. Chaque agent de sécurité était muni d'un téléphone portable donné par le chef du groupe afin d'être toujours en contact pour diverses opérations. Mello était donc sur écoute et chaque agent connaissait sa position sitôt qu'on suivait son téléphone sur un radar. On l'avait heureusement très peu appelé depuis le début de son travail et Mello s'efforçait toujours de garder le silence. On ne lui demandait pas de tâches extraordinairement compliquées : il suffisait de prendre part au voyage du matin, puis celui du retour, et également patrouiller dans les environs pour diminuer le risque d'une quelconque tentative d'agression ou d'acte terroriste à l'encontre de Takada et par extension quelqu'un d'important pour Takada autour de la NHN.

Il ne devait pas avoir énormément de monde à cette heure-ci dans la section de sécurité, située à l'arrière des studios. Mello sentit une odeur tenace de transpiration et de vêtements ayant mal séché dès lors qu'il entra dans le couloir. La troisième porte à gauche était ouverte, comme il l'avait prévue et sans même frapper, il l'ouvrit.

Lidner se retourna dès l'instant qu'elle l'entendit mais elle ne sembla pas étonnée.

C'était une salle de repos strictement réservée à la garde personnelle de Takada. Quatre bancs contre les murs, une table et quatre chaises, un distributeur de boissons et quelques casiers pour y mettre des affaires de rechange complétaient les lieux. Il n'y avait qu'une petite fenêtre munie de barreaux située trop haut pour qu'on puisse y voir l'extérieur. Les lumières étaient éteintes, et un éclat ocre et orange se diffusait péniblement dans la pièce, accentuant les traits marqués par la fatigue du visage de Lidner. Elle se tenait debout, près de la fenêtre ouverte, fumant elle aussi une cigarette. Il était convenu dans son contrat qu'elle ne pourrait fumer qu'à ses temps de pauses, en général lorsque Takada serait à l'antenne et prise en charge par la production.

Elle tenait son bras gauche contre sa poitrine, soutenant le coude de la main droite qu'elle portait à ses lèvres pour fumer sa cigarette. Mello ne l'avait pas vue depuis un mois mais il lui semblait qu'elle avait maigri, bien que ce fait ne provoqua chez lui aucune émotion particulière. Avec son tailleur noir et ses chaussures à talons plats, sa masculinité latente en ressortait grandie.

- Sors d'ici, lança-t-elle après un temps de silence.

- Pas de caméra, pas de micro, c'est une situation rêvée, rétorqua Mello d'une voix très calme.

Lidner se surprit à sourire. Elle était très légèrement maquillée, mais avec la lumière de l'extérieur, elle semblait presque trop jeune, comme une adolescente.

- Dans ta bouche, cela sonne bizarrement.

- Je n'ai rien dit.

- Peu importe. Va-t-en. Si tu veux discuter, attends que je te recontacte plus tard dans la soirée.

Mello la vit tirer sur sa cigarette encore une fois, avant d'exhaler presque délicatement et de s'appuyer contre le mur. Elle était tournée dans sa direction, et même à travers le verre de l'écran du casque, Mello devinait qu'elle le regardait sans ciller, implacable, presque furieuse sans qu'il ne puisse expliquer pourquoi.

- Tu m'en veux pour Croshaw ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

Elle haussa les épaules mais il y eut comme une raideur nerveuse dans ce geste.

- Ce n'était pas toi qui l'avais contacté pour le travail.

- Non ! lança Lidner presque trop sèchement. … Non, ce n'est pas moi, répéta-t-elle d'une voix plus douce. Je ne lui avais pas demandé…

Mello soupira. Il commençait à avoir chaud à garder son casque aussi longtemps mais il ne pouvait pas l'enlever maintenant.

- Qu'est-ce que Near pense de tout ça ? demanda-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour Lidner. Il doit aimer recevoir des coups de couteau dans le dos.

- Ce n'était pas moi, répliqua Lidner, agacée. Et c'était une idée stupide dès le début.

- Ce gros balourd me semblait plus intelligent, dit Mello, moqueur.

Lidner leva la tête, laissa échapper un ricanement.

- Rester n'est pas stupide. Il voulait être sûr que je ne risque rien.

- Ce type est plus sexiste que je ne le pensais alors, répondit Mello.

Lidner haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules, puis grimaça. Elle avait des courbatures à force de rester debout toute la journée.

- Nous sommes trop peu nombreux, dit-elle alors mais il y avait dans sa voix une sorte d'intonation presque creuse, comme si elle ne croyait pas tout à fait à ce qu'elle disait. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre une seule erreur.

- Croshaw est une belle erreur. Il est parti sans un regard pour le SPK dès qu'il en a eu l'occasion.

- Par ta faute.

Mello ricana.

- Non, pas la mienne. Il lui a suffi d'une petite tape sur l'épaule pour comprendre qu'il n'avait pas sa place ici. N'importe qui d'assez doué aurait su le convaincre.

Lidner le dévisagea étrangement. La lumière de l'extérieur déclinait à vue d'œil et de l'éclat ocre commençaient à succéder les teintes mauve et bleutée de la nuit.

- N'importe qui… comme ton ami ?

Mello ne répondit pas.

-… Je me suis inquiétée quand il a décroché à ta place, tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir, ajouta-t-elle plus faiblement, comme si elle avait peur que quelqu'un d'autre que Mello ne l'entende.

- Je suppose que tu l'as dit à Near.

Ce n'était même pas une question.

- Je n'ai rien dit, Mello. Ca ne concerne pas l'affaire, ni le SPK. C'est toi qui es recherché, pas lui. Ce que tu fais est dangereux.

- Tu es bien plus proche de la mort que moi, Lidner. Takada sait qui tu es, et sait qui est Kira. Je prends peut-être des risques, mais je ne suis pas un pion dont Near et Kira se jouent tout en prenant en compte la stratégie de l'autre.

Il y eut un silence pesant.

- C'est que tu veux croire, répondit Lidner d'une voix presque plate, détachée de la conversation. Mais ça ne me regarde pas.

Elle tourna légèrement le poignet gauche pour regarder sa montre.

- Je dois y aller, Takada a bientôt fini sa réunion avec la production. Je t'appellerai ce soir avec mon téléphone personnel, mais s'il te plaît ne viens plus me voir comme ça. On risquerait de nous surprendre. Tu n'es pas censé te trouver ici.

Elle se tut brusquement quand elle réalisa que Mello s'était rapproché d'elle, tenant entre ses doigts gantés un bout de papier plié en deux. Elle le regarda comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet étrange, qu'elle n'avait jamais vu de sa vie.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Donne ça à Near. En réponse à sa demande de me voir. Tu peux le lire, si tu en as envie, précisa-t-il quand il lut dans ses yeux une lueur de curiosité. Ca me dérange pas, ça n'a rien de personnel.

Lidner eut l'air amusé.

- Ca a toujours été personnel entre vous deux.

- Explique-moi ça, vu que tu as l'air de si bien nous connaître, Near et moi.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer. Ca se voit, c'est tout.

Mello baissa les yeux. Lidner, avec ses chaussures à talons plats, faisait toujours quelques centimètres de plus que lui mais ça ne le gênait plus tant que cela à présent. Il devina le bracelet en cuir noir de la montre à son poignet gauche, puis sa cigarette qui finissait par se consumer, tenue entre l'index et le majeur de la main droite si proche du mur que ses phalanges l'effleuraient. Les yeux de Lidner étaient presque incolores dans la pénombre teintée de rouge de la pièce, attentifs, presque intéressés. Mello n'aimait pas cette impression, elle lui était mauvaise et douloureuse comme un souvenir désagréable. Le souvenir d'une table jonchée d'armes à feu dans une cave, les jambes lourdes et le cœur battant à tout rompre, fermant à tout prix les yeux pour coller une autre image à la réalité.

Tu cherches à te rassurer, avait dit Matt.

Cela n'avait jamais été aussi vrai qu'à cet instant.

Les yeux de Lidner s'écarquillèrent quand Mello attrapa sa cigarette mais elle ne fit rien pour l'arrêter. Mello considéra pensivement l'extrémité rougeoyante.

- Tu m'as l'air fâché.

- Je ne le suis pas.

- Est-ce que tu couchais avec Croshaw ? demanda-t-il soudain, presque amusé.

Lidner le dévisagea, sourit.

- Non, répondit-elle sincèrement. Tu crois vraiment que j'ai le temps pour ce genre de choses ?

- Je ne crois rien du tout.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Mello releva la tête. Il eut comme une impression de lourdeur à la nuque. Sûrement à cause du casque.

- Ca ne te travaille pas ?

Le sourire de Lidner s'épanouit.

- Est-ce qu'en savoir plus sur ma vie sexuelle t'aidera dans ton enquête ?

- Cette question… elle m'est vraiment adressée ? J'aurais presque cru que tu te la posais à toi-même.

Le corps de Lidner se raidit subtilement quand Mello avança la cigarette jusqu'à son visage. La fumée, âcre, presque épicée –Mello n'en avait jamais senti de pareil, l'odeur des cigarettes de Matt étant plus lourde mais moins piquante, s'éleva, atteignit les yeux de Lidner qui fit une grimace, battit des paupières jusqu'à ce que des éclats de larmes apparaissent, donnant une brillance floutée à son regard. Son souffle devint plus ténu, presque chaud contre le casque de Mello, comme une légère buée qui s'en fut aussitôt.

- … Si ce que je suis en train de te faire te met dans cet état-là alors je pense que je comprends mieux que toi ce qui te travaille, murmura Mello, sans se départir de son sourire amusé.

Lidner ferma les yeux, les rouvrit. Mello reconnaissait cette expression, horriblement humaine, fragile, mise à nu, et la voir sur le visage d'une femme dont il parvenait pas encore à déterminer ce qu'il pensait d'elle le terrifiait.

Il écrasa la cigarette contre le mur, à cinq centimètres du visage de Lidner, mais ne s'éloigna pas aussitôt. Il tendit l'autre main en possession du papier et sans dire un mot, le lui déposa dans une des poches de sa veste. Le visage de Lidner s'assombrit.

- Si tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux, cesse donc, dit-elle à voix basse. Tu t'approches toujours des choses dont tu me méfies.

Mello eut l'air étonné, bien que Lidner ne le vit pas à travers le verre teinté de l'écran de son casque.

- Si je ne le fais pas, qui le fera ?

Il se détourna d'elle, et sans rien dire d'autre, quitta la salle de repos.

Lidner expira bruyamment, et lentement étreignit ses propres bras, comme si elle était prise d'un frisson. Il faisait quasiment nuit et dans le bruit des voitures tout autour du studio, elle entendit le grondement caractéristique de la moto de Mello, un vrombissement qui finit par s'estomper dans le brouhaha de la ville.

Elle s'écarta du mur contre lequel elle s'était appuyée, sortit le papier de sa poche, le déplia. Elle ne dit pas un mot mais après un moment qui lui sembla extrêmement long, elle tourna la tête et observa la sombre brûlure du mégot, semblable à un insecte mort.

* * *

_Déjà les choses deviennent brumeuses_

_Et ô Dieu que ces nuages m'effraient !_

_Ce labyrinthe menaçant est si tortueux et confus_

_Et brisé en mille éclats oubliés_

_Un sentiment d'horreur dont l'origine n'est plus._

_Notre traitement est insuffisant_

_Encore des trajets à travers ce couloir_

_Difficile d'en dire combien_

_Et ça pourrait ne pas marcher_

_Le désespoir et l'agonie se prolongeraient_

_Être pire, ou retourner au point de départ_

_Il y a tellement de risques à prendre_

_Et personne ne m'a laissée le choix._

_La pièce est vide à présent_

_Mais la peur est toujours là_

_Elle imprègne le lieu en souvenirs troubles_

_Pour ceux qui ont regardé cette pièce vide_

_Pour ceux qui en ont fait l'expérience. _

Anne Mueller, _The Room_, Berkeley Community Health Project Newsletter, Californie, Décembre 1974.

- Je pense que ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Non, c'est même une très mauvaise idée.

Il ne fit même pas attention au regard nerveux que lui lança Quillsh tandis qu'ils se rapprochaient de l'hôpital.

- Les mauvaises idées sont plus révélatrices que les bonnes, Quillsh, répondit-il calmement.

L'inventeur soupira mais ne répondit pas. Le chauffeur gara la voiture sur le parking, puis sortit et ouvrit leur portière. L eut un temps d'hésitation devant le bâtiment blanc et la main légère et tiède de Quillsh lui effleura le poignet pour le rassurer. Un simple contact sur le poignet qui lui insuffla comme une sorte de pensée presque paisible. Le chauffeur lança un regard à Quillsh, lui demandant silencieusement quoi faire mais ce dernier se contenta de sourire.

Encore assis sur la banquette arrière, les genoux contre la poitrine, il fixait l'hôpital sans bouger, les yeux grands ouverts comme s'il se trouvait dans un autre monde. Quillsh observa la courbe de sa mâchoire très pâle, ses épaules un peu raides et ses mains, furtivement, qui tremblaient, crispées sur ses jambes. Il n'avait pas manifesté un tel trouble depuis qu'il était entré pour la première fois de sa vie à la Wammy's House.

Après un temps, L déplia les jambes et sortit enfin de la voiture, rejoignant Quillsh qui avait déjà fait quelques pas en direction de l'hôpital. Il faisait frais pour un mois d'avril et L avait dû porter sur l'ordre de Wammy un manteau et une écharpe car le vent était très froid dans la région. Lorsqu'il s'avança, il tint l'écharpe du bout de ses doigts, la regarda un court instant avant de la poser sur ses épaules, sans même l'enrouler autour de son cou. Ses chaussures étaient mal lacées, son manteau mal boutonné, mais rien dans sa posture ne donnait l'impression qu'il s'en souciait.

- Laisse-la donc, murmura Quillsh, légèrement amusé, avant de lui prendre délicatement l'écharpe lui battant les côtes à chacun de ses pas. Il fera bien assez bon à l'intérieur.

L hocha de la tête, détourna les yeux. Il avait beau faire plus âgé que ses douze ans, il semblait étrangement vulnérable, presque perdu et Quillsh sentit une pointe de tristesse lui blesser la poitrine.

- Je n'aurai jamais dû accepter, dit-il à voix basse.

- Exact, répondit L et dans sa voix Quillsh entendit une ironie mordante, presque féroce qui n'allait pas avec son regard troublé. Ne t'en fais pas, Quillsh. De nous deux, je serai celui qui aura le plus de regret.

L'air était d'une chaleur presque étouffante après le froid de l'extérieur. L sentit aussitôt cette odeur propre et aseptisée de l'hôpital, et une effluve de désinfectant, si faible, si ténue, mais présente dans tous les couloirs, s'accrochant aux vêtements, aux mains et aux cheveux de tous. Quillsh marchait devant lui, son écharpe enroulée dans son bras, la tenant comme un objet fragile. Il était déjà venu ici car il n'hésitait pas un instant, prenant le couloir de droite sans un regard pour celui de gauche, ne vérifiant pas une seule fois quelle était la section dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il avait des chaussures toutes neuves d'un noir brillant, remarqua L, le suivant sans mot.

Le sol était d'un blanc écru, en linoleum, les murs d'une teinte légèrement plus sombre, bien que cela n'était guère visible à cause de l'éclairage un peu trop jaune, et L devina des traces de roues de fauteuil roulants, ailleurs encore la semelle d'une chaussure provenant de l'extérieur –il avait plu une heure ou deux avant qu'ils ne parviennent jusqu'ici. Les sons étaient étouffés, mais presque trop forts et cela l'étonna, n'étant pas habitué à voir autant de personnes circuler d'un pas aussi pressé que Quillsh.

- Alexandre, l'appela Quillsh, et L se hâta de le rejoindre.

Il lui semblait à présent que les infirmières et les aides-soignants étaient encore plus rapides, mais tout aussi occupés que dans les autres sections.

- Je l'ai vu il y a bien longtemps, dit Quillsh dans un murmure, même s'il donnait l'impression qu'il récitait un texte pour se convaincre de quelque chose et non pas qu'il s'adressait à L. Oh il était encore jeune, mais maintenant…

L tourna la tête. Une infirmière venait de quitter une pièce aux portes blanches battantes se refermant lourdement après son passage. Pendant un bref instant, il vit une silhouette crayeuse lui tournant le dos, assise sur une chaise puis plus rien.

- Oh, c'est vous, que je suis content de vous voir ! fit un homme s'avançant dans leur direction.

L cessa tout mouvement. Bien des années plus tard, il se rappellerait encore de ce qui allait suivre, et les images resteraient très nettes, d'une telle précision photographique qu'il lui suffirait par la suite de seulement fermer les yeux pour tout revoir sans oublier un détail. Dans la lumière trop jaune du couloir, Quillsh avait tendu la main vers l'homme en face de lui et fait un dernier pas, claquant ses chaussures d'un noir brillant que L ne lui avait jamais vu aux pieds auparavant. L, surpris dans son observation de la salle aux portes blanches, n'avait pas vu tout de suite aperçu le visage de l'homme mais du coin de l'œil avait deviné la couleur gris taupe de son pantalon, sa chemise, et enfin sa blouse blanche, tandis qu'il pressait contre son flanc gauche un dossier à la couverture bleue sur lequel L ne put lire le numéro. Puis il avait levé la tête, immobile, les bras ballants, croisant le regard de celui qui s'était adressé à Quillsh.

Lorsqu'ils se regardèrent, L eut l'impression d'entendre un bruissement dans l'air, une sensation de suffocation qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé aussi intensément, et il réalisa que ce n'était pas lui mais bien l'homme lui renvoyant son regard qui était dans un état aussi soudain qu'étrange. Ses yeux, qu'il avait d'une couleur trop pâle pour être concrètement nommée, furent en une seconde vides de toute confiance, de toute certitude professionnelle et humaine et se mêlant progressivement à sa sincère bonne humeur, une expression de doute et même de peur vint jusqu'à assombrir les traits de son visage. Il contempla L depuis ses chaussures mal lacées jusqu'à ses yeux noirs et pendant un instant si bref que L crût le rêver, il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à dire quelque chose dans un murmure qu'il serait le seul à entendre, quelque chose qui était une pensée si frêle qu'elle disparut sans même passer ses lèvres, déjà réprimée et refermée à double tour.

Puis il leva la tête pour regarder de nouveau Quillsh, et enfin le bruissement dans l'esprit de L se tut, aussi brutalement que si quelqu'un l'avait giflé pour lui faire reprendre conscience.

- Howard, ravi de vous retrouver, répondit Quillsh comme si rien n'avait eu lieu, serrant fermement la main de l'homme. Vous n'êtes plus tout jeune, mon cher ami.

- Je n'oserai vous dire la même chose, Quillsh. Quand j'ai su que vous passeriez aujourd'hui, j'ai tout fait pour libérer un peu de temps pour vous.

Il se tourna vers L mais ce fut si fugace qu'il n'eut le temps de rien dire. De toute évidence, l'homme évitait de le regarder dans les yeux.

- Et qui est ce jeune garçon ? Votre fils ? ajouta-t-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie.

Il avait une voix très douce mais d'une intonation ferme qui était indéniablement celle d'un homme ayant un poste à responsabilités. L les reconnaissant tous. Il portait des lunettes à verre rectangulaire et une monture très fine, quasiment transparente. Il ne devait pas être très vieux, moins de cinquante ans assurément, mais il était de ces hommes dont le visage reste le même jusqu'au dernier moment de leur vie, avec quelques rides seulement plus marquées à chaque nouvelle décade.

- Oh non, il s'agit d'un des enfants dont je m'occupe, répondit Quillsh, habitué au même mensonge depuis déjà deux ans. Il s'appelle Alexandre.

- Je me rappelle encore de vos projets, c'était quelque chose de fantastique.

Quillsh se tourna vers L et souriant toujours, désigna l'homme de la main.

- Je te présente Howard Linnberman. C'est le directeur de l'hôpital de St-Austell. Nous nous sommes connus il y a plus de dix ans.

- Quinze ans, déjà, non ? rectifia en souriant Linnberman.

- Et vous étiez déjà plein d'avenir. Je vois que je ne me suis jamais trompé à votre sujet. Un brillant psychiatre.

Il y eut pourtant dans la voix de Quillsh une intention ouverte, un peu traînante mais Linnberman n'eut pas l'air de la remarquer. L ne disait toujours rien. Une douleur venait de le frapper entre les deux yeux, une migraine soudaine et puissante, le forçant à focaliser son attention sur tout autre chose que le visage de Linnberman. Il semblait plus vieux que sur les photos qu'il avait trouvées de lui, mais il avait exactement cette même expression, d'une prévenance et d'un sérieux tels qu'on ne pouvait les ignorer très longtemps.

- Alexandre, murmura soudain Linnberman mais son ton fut étrange, craintif et moqueur à la fois.

L porta deux doigts à son front, laissant le froid de sa peau calmer le début de fièvre qui le prenait. Il sentit Linnberman s'approcher de lui, puis enfin sa main sur son épaule tout son corps se raidit, et il repoussa mentalement l'homme de toutes ses forces. Linnberman le regarda, sembla chercher quelque chose en lui, et ses doigts furent une brève seconde comme des tenailles. Tout en souriant doucement, ses ongles se plantèrent dans le manteau épais de L, une pression presque menaçante tandis qu'ils continuaient de se dévisager.

« Je sais ce que tu as fait et tu n'en parleras pas, pas devant moi… mais je n'ai pas besoin de te le demander », pensa L, le visage blême de fatigue, impénétrable.

Il le savait déjà. Cependant les doigts de Linnberman remontèrent légèrement jusqu'à sa nuque, la prenant en coupe, et d'une force que L ne lui soupçonnait pas, il lui fit faire quelques pas jusqu'à Quillsh qui, nerveux, avait assisté à la scène sans rien dire. Quand bien même il aurait voulu intervenir, il n'aurait pas pu.

_Tu ne devras rien faire si jamais quelque chose se produit. Ce n'est pas à toi de regretter, Quillsh._

- Je trouve que cet enfant a l'air fatigué, dit Linnberman d'une voix amicale. Avez-vous fait un long voyage ?

- Oh, plusieurs heures de route, mais je m'en voudrais de vous gêner. Vous devez être très occupé.

- J'ai une réunion dans une heure. Je peux encore…

La voix de Linnberman devint progressivement basse, comme étouffée dans un tissu épais et L, clignant des yeux, réalisa qu'il était loin de la conversation, loin de cet endroit. Ce fut comme s'il s'apprêtait à s'évanouir, les oreilles chaudes et le front douloureux mais pourtant, il n'éprouva rien qui s'apparentait à un malaise. Rien d'autre que cette émotion qu'il n'avait plus connue depuis des années, un mélange de terreur et de curiosité qui le fascinait autant qu'il le redoutait et de nouveau à travers la conversation à peine audible, il crut entendre le bruit cristallin d'un objet se brisant au sol, le ruissellement de l'eau gouttant de l'évier au carrelage…

Il fit demi-tour et malgré l'appel de Quillsh, puis la réponse paisible de Linnberman, il s'éloigna, s'avançant sans hésiter jusqu'aux épaisses portes blanches battantes. Il crut sentir un tremblement dans ses jambes quand il entra dans la pièce et, silencieux, il vit enfin ce qu'il avait depuis toujours refusé d'admettre.

C'était une grande salle aux fenêtres donnant vue sur le jardin de l'hôpital, mais le temps s'était de nouveau dégradé depuis que L était entré et le ciel était devenu très sombre, tandis que les branches des arbres se retrouvaient secouées par un vent violent et froid. On avait allumé les lumières, et le tout donnait une atmosphère triste de fin d'après-midi en hiver.

Trois adultes étaient assis à une table, jouant aux cartes. Ce fut ce que crut L au début avant que l'un des joueurs, une femme, se repose les cartes sur la table dans un bruit mat, avant de se mettre à pester contre le deuxième joueur assis en face d'elle, un homme âgé de la quarantaine. Sa voix était molle, presque pâteuse, mais toute l'intention y était. Le troisième joueur ne disait rien. Il fixait son jeu sans vraiment le voir, laissé à la vue de tous, ce que les deux autres joueurs ne semblaient pas remarquer.

Un peu plus loin, un homme âgé était assis dans un fauteuil roulant, les mains jointes sur le ventre. Il avait les yeux mi-clos, la tête légèrement inclinée en arrière. Il émettait des expirations s'atténuant pour devenir de temps en temps plus forts, tandis que des larmes coulaient sur son visage marqué ça et là de tâches de vieillesse. Une jeune fille murmurait pour elle-même, enroulant des mèches de cheveux autour de son index, s'accoudant à un livre ouvert. Il y avait encore deux autres personnes d'un âge que L ne put définir avec exactitude assis à une autre table, les yeux baissés, s'ignorant mutuellement.

De la musique classique passait en un fond sonore si discret, si léger que L ne parvint pas à deviner d'où il provenait. Il ne reconnut pas l'air, se demanda si c'était quelque chose de connu et réalisa que personne dans cette pièce ne devait s'en soucier. Une femme assise dans un des rares fauteuils –le reste étant surtout des chaises autour des tables, tentait de faire du tricot tandis qu'un infirmier lui montrait de temps en temps en lui prenant son ouvrage des mains. A chaque fois, la femme se mettait à gémir, comme une petite fille qui se voyait retirer son jouet, et dès qu'elle le reprenait, son visage s'illuminait de soulagement et enfin de fierté quand elle réussissait à faire plusieurs mailles à la suite. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de quarante ans.

_Assez ! Assez, ça suffit !_

« Sors d'ici », fit une voix autoritaire dans sa tête. « Sors d'ici tout de suite. Sors d'ici, tu n'as pas à te rappeler ça. »

_J'oublie tout. Mais je n'oublie pas assez._

Il la vit, toute seule, observant le jardin par la fenêtre qui se trouvait le plus près de lui. Une de ses épaules était appuyée contre le verre, et les doigts de sa main droite frottaient la peau de son avant-bras gauche, comme si elle tentait de se réchauffer. Elle avait les cheveux gris, emmêlés, et L aperçut ses veines, très épaisses sous la peau blanche, en longs chemins bleus et verts sur sa gorge et le dos de ses mains. Ses yeux n'étaient ni vagues, ni vides, seulement perdus, regardant au-delà du jardin. Elle avait le corps d'une femme normalement mince mais qui avait pris très rapidement quinze kilos sans rien y faire, et cela s'en ressentait surtout dans les traits bouffis de son visage, rendus compact par l'hébètement dû à la dose de médicaments journaliers.

Elle ne semblait pas remarquer que quelqu'un la regardait. Ses doigts continuaient de frotter la peau de son avant-bras, si profondément que L entendait même le bruit du mouvement, apercevant la rougeur prononcée, même saignante, tant et tant elle accomplissait le même geste.

Elle inclina légèrement la tête vers la fenêtre, comme si quelque chose venait de s'en aller et qu'elle était la seule capable de le voir.

- La chaleur…, souffla-t-elle d'une voix étonnamment frêle, qui n'allait pas avec son physique. La chaleur est mauvaise…

Elle se mit à répéter ces mots sans jamais arrêter de frotter son avant-bras. L'infirmier, pourtant de l'autre côté de la pièce, l'entendit au bout de la dixième fois et laissant l'autre patiente avant son tricot dans les mains, s'en alla la voir. Il s'approcha, sans tenter de la toucher, mais se penchant vers elle comme il l'aurait fait avec une personne ayant de véritables blessures physiques.

- Mme Brigson…

- La chaleur, il faut que je m'en éloigne… Mon garçon, elle devient très gênante ici, elle se permet de venir jusqu'à moi alors que je lui ai formellement interdit de le faire.

Tout en parlant, elle n'avait cessé de frotter sa peau, pas tout à fait inconsciemment, mais avec une énergie distante, comme si elle faisait quelque chose d'important dont elle avait l'habitude. Son élocution était très claire, mais sa voix si légère que L crut qu'elle allait finir par s'effondrer en larmes d'un moment à l'autre.

- Elle aime passer par la fenêtre, alors je la surveille. Mais elle finit toujours par atterrir jusqu'ici. Et je ne veux pas qu'elle vienne me déranger, ou même qu'elle dérange les autres, vous comprenez ?

Elle leva la tête, s'arracha à la contemplation du jardin et ses yeux s'ancrèrent dans ceux de L, tétanisé.

- Vous comprenez, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle de cette voix vibrante, s'adressant à lui.

Il ouvrit la bouche, ne trouva rien à répondre. C'était impossible.

- L… L, tu ne dois pas rester là ! fit soudain la voix de Quillsh, puissante, tonnante même, et L n'entendait même plus la musique classique diffusée dans la salle, ou cette voix qui ne cessait de le tourmenter, ni même le bruit du vase éclatant en morceaux contre la porte.

Les doigts de Quillsh le prirent par l'épaule, un geste brusque mais plein d'inquiétude à la fois et L ferma les yeux, ne chercha plus à discuter et le suivit. Sa tête lui faisait mal à en hurler.

- Ce n'était pas une bonne idée, murmura Quillsh tout en marchant d'un pas rapide. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Qu'avais-tu donc à gagner ?

L s'arrêta. Quillsh, surpris, fit de même.

Il lui sembla que les portes battantes se refermaient lourdement derrière eux.

- Y avait-il quelque chose à gagner dès le départ? rétorqua L d'une voix égale.

Quillsh ne répondit pas.

Personne n'en aurait été capable.

* * *

Après la deuxième sonnerie, Mello raccrocha son téléphone portable. Il n'avait pas envie de laisser un message sur le répondeur de Matt et pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé, il ne se sentit pas fâché contre lui parce qu'il ne lui avait pas répondu. Il devait avoir ses raisons, et malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, il était sûrement l'une des personnes les plus prudentes que Mello connaissait. Qu'il eût fait de la prison, du trafic, ou quoi d'autre encore Matt était juste Matt.

Rester l'attendait sans en avoir l'air. A présent qu'il avait le temps de l'observer sans être consumé par la rage –sa première rencontre avec l'agent du SPK avait failli aboutir à une fusillade dans le QG, il voyait que ses larges épaules étaient tendues par une contraction nerveuse, mais son visage demeurait inexpressif. Mello ne dit rien. L'holster de Rester n'était pas visible sous son imperméable, mais son attitude était telle que Mello pouvait le deviner comme dessiné en traits lumineux dans son esprit. Une brève image de L vint le surprendre dans sa réflexion. Ce fut un écho distant, et il se souvint du détective soulevant une arme, la déposant devant lui tandis qu'il continuait de lui expliquer la différence entre un homme dangereux en possession d'une arme à feu et un autre homme qui saurait se servir d'une arme. «Il n'y en a aucune précisément, car l'un comme l'autre dégaineront leur arme à la même seconde. Ce qui fera toute la différence sera le dixième de seconde supplémentaire et la minuscule pression de l'index car un homme qui sait se servir d'une arme saura pourquoi il tire, l'homme dangereux saura pourquoi il tue. »

De toute évidence, Rester avait voulu voir Mello avant de le laisser entrer. Pour être sûr qu'il ne fasse rien de dangereux, sûrement, bien que cela semblait à Mello aussi ridicule qu'inutile puisqu'il portait son Colt dans une poche de son blouson, et Rester ne l'avait pas fouillé. Ils entrèrent dans l'immeuble, et Mello, toujours aussi silencieux, n'enleva pas son casque de moto. Rester eut comme une sorte de sourire, même si l'intention n'y était pas.

- Il n'y a pas de caméra ici. Nous avons passé tout le bâtiment au peigne fin, il est complètement sûr.

Mello dut se mordre l'intérieur des joues pour réprimer la remarque sordide qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer. Le QG de New York avait été lui-même déclaré bâtiment complètement sécurisé, mais cela n'avait pas empêché Mello d'y faire entrer un espion avant de se débarrasser des trois-quarts des agents qui constituaient le SPK. Cependant, il ne répondit pas, le corps soudain lourd d'une fatigue physique et mentale ayant enfin fini par drainer le reste d'énergie qu'il lui restait. Il venait tout juste de finir son service chez Takada et n'avait pas eu le temps de se reposer un peu avant de repartir.

« Non », rectifia-t-il mentalement. « Je n'en avais pas envie, voilà pourquoi… »

Il n'y avait pas d'heure, pas de jour précis. Il aurait pu ne jamais venir, ignorer la demande de Near, à la rigueur en jouer pour l'inclure dans ses plans. Depuis leur dernière rencontre, Lidner avait tout fait pour l'éviter. Cela n'avait pas été extrêmement ardu car elle était quasiment en permanence aux côtés du porte-parole de Kira.

« Peut-être a-t-elle eu honte », pensa Mello tandis qu'il suivait Rester dans un long couloir aux murs noirs et à la moquette d'un bleu sombre.

- Mello ?

Il releva la tête. Rester s'était arrêté à quelques pas d'une porte métallique fermée à l'aide d'un code à la place de la poignée. Mello fixa son attention sur les chiffres, se demanda combien de minutes il lui faudrait pour déverrouiller le système de sécurité. Pas assez pour s'enfuir avant que les agents ne le découvrent. Trop peu pour se sentir déçu.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi Near a demandé à te voir, et je pense que je n'ai pas envie de le savoir non plus.

Mello sourit cruellement sous son casque.

- Tu aimes parler pour ne rien dire ou bien tu comptes me raconter quelque chose d'important ? Tu as peur que je dénonce Near ?

Bien qu'il y eût une intonation interrogative dans sa voix, Mello l'avait pensée comme une affirmation. Le visage de Rester était aussi impénétrable qu'auparavant. Il savait maîtriser ses tics nerveux et ses micro-expressions, mais Mello avait appris depuis longtemps à les lire L avait tenu à ce qu'il ait une formation exemplaire. Même à travers le verre teinté de son casque, il parvint à deviner les minuscules plis entre les sourcils de Rester et les tendons de son cou apparurent un bref instant en lignes doubles sous la peau, tandis qu'il comprimait ses muscles pour garder une posture neutre.

- Je me moque royalement de ce que tu peux penser de moi, lança Rester d'une voix dénuée d'émotions. Peu importe que Near t'ait défendu la dernière fois, tu serais déjà mort si on m'en avait laissé l'occasion.

- Je reconnais bien là la logique des Forces Spéciales, répondit Mello sans se décontenancer. Tu meures d'envie de me descendre, hein ? Tu n'es pas le seul.

Son sourire s'élargit, et il fut persuadé que Rester le vit.

- Mais même mort, je vaudrais toujours bien plus que toi.

Rester ne répondit pas, ce qui l'amusa. Un homme plus stupide et plus nerveux ne s'en serait pas privé. Mais pas Rester.

« Near sait quand même choisir ses agents », songea Mello et il ne sut déterminer si cela l'agaçait ou non.

- Si j'étais un danger pour Near, il ne m'aurait jamais contacté. Et s'il était un danger pour moi, je ne serai jamais venu. En plus, pourquoi le tuer maintenant ? précisa-t-il en haussant les épaules. A quoi bon gagner si le perdant ne peut pas assister à ma victoire ?

- Comment peux-tu prendre ça à la…

- Je crois que Near m'attend, l'interrompit froidement Mello, ayant compris ce qu'avait voulu dire Rester. Si tu as encore quelque chose à déclarer, fais-le maintenant.

Rester se contenta de le dévisager et Mello sentit tout le mépris à son égard passer sur son corps comme des coups, mais cela ne le fit pas fléchir une seconde. Cela n'était rien comparé à ce qu'apprêtait à répondre Rester, et il savait que si jamais l'agent avait fini sa phrase, tout son calme, tout son sang-froid, tout ce en quoi il avait cru pour enfin arriver jusqu'à cet immeuble aurait volé en éclats. La barrière de ses émotions aurait été détruite et rien n'aurait pu l'arrêter, pas même la minuscule idée logique et saine de ne pas tuer Rester sur le champ, sans le moindre état d'âme.

Personne ne pouvait comprendre à quel point il était sérieux.

« Si tu veux voir le visage en sang de L à ma place, je te le laisse avec plaisir », pensa-t-il férocement tandis que Rester activait la porte. « Alors peut-être que seulement à ce moment-là, tu comprendras que je ne pourrai jamais prendre ça à la légère. »

Ce fut l'éclat blafard des écrans qu'il vit en premier. Des dizaines de lumières tout autour de lui, et des dizaines de visage différents qui continuaient de parler sans que le moindre son ne se fasse entendre. Sur des constructions métalliques, les écrans étaient disposés jusqu'en haut des murs, et aussitôt Mello se sentit étouffé, mal à l'aise. Il n'aimait pas cet endroit, il ne parvenait pas à…

« Oui, je cherche à me rassurer… Je le sais, Matt, je le sais bien. »

Au centre de la pièce, recroquevillé, Near jouait et lui tournait le dos.

Encore une fois Near lui tournait le dos et au malaise succéda la colère, une colère presque rassurante par sa banalité, et il reconnaissait même ce mélange de jalousie et de frustration, ces émotions infantiles qui contrastaient avec les sentiments qu'il éprouvait aujourd'hui. Les épaules frêles de Near, sa nuque, et ses mains qui lui avaient toujours paru froides mais pourtant tièdes et agiles qui étaient là, devant lui il le vit reposer la figurine de super-héros au sol pour enfin, après un temps de silence, relever la tête et le regarder.

Trois mois séparaient leur dernière rencontre, aussi brève qu'embarrassante et indésirable, mais ce laps de temps sembla se tordre, se briser et disparaître et ce fut comme s'ils se revoyaient pour la toute première fois en quatre ans. Il fallut à Mello quelques instants pour réaliser que Near, tout comme lui, avait grandi. Ce n'était guère visible, à cause de sa position, pliant ainsi ses jambes sous lui, mais il y avait pourtant quelque chose de nouveau était-ce le fait qu'il lui semblait plus mince, plus pâle, ou encore plus distant, mais cela déstabilisa Mello.

S'il avait bien une chose qu'il ne supportait pas de voir changer, c'était Near. Il devait absolument rester celui qu'il connaissait depuis toujours, exactement le même, ou bien…

« Ou bien ça n'aurait plus aucun sens… »

Rester posa son manteau sur l'un des bureaux et le bruit faillit faire sursauter Mello. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait déjà une éternité qu'il regardait Near. Une voix dans sa tête, paniquée, lui intimait de partir, de s'en aller vite, ce n'était pas une bonne idée…

« Ce n'est pas ma peur », se força à penser Mello. « Ce n'est pas ma peur, ce n'est pas la mienne, ça suffit. »

Il retira enfin son casque et l'air tiède, renfermé de la salle le frappa de bien fouet. Les lumières étaient si pâles, si blêmes que la peau de Near en paraissait presque diaphane, et des cernes se dessinaient en ombres larges sous ses yeux, tandis que ses paupières étaient veinées de mauve, trace d'une fatigue et d'un manque de sommeil chronique. Il n'y avait que ses yeux qui n'avaient pas changé, toujours aussi froids et indifférents, regardant sans vraiment voir, et Mello de nouveau éprouva cette émotion qu'il avait toujours refusé d'admettre, cette émotion de violence, de colère, de rage même et son visage s'assombrit, s'efforçant d'oublier les images qui le hantaient, incohérentes et confuses.

Rester, de toute évidence mal à l'aise, s'éloigna pour aller sur un ordinateur au fond de la pièce. Mello attendait. Pas question pour lui de parler en premier.

Near émit une sorte de soupir et lentement, se mit debout. Il avait effectivement grandi, mais il restait malgré tout très petit pour son âge. Le voir sur ses deux pieds fut une image étrange, et Mello crut un instant se retrouver à la Wammy's House, et cette idée, terrifiante, dangereuse, fut aussitôt refoulée comme une vague indésirable. Il ne parvenait plus à demeurer celui qu'il était à présent son autre lui-même de quatorze ans refaisait surface, et toutes les émotions, tous les sentiments qu'il avait enfouis pour avancer sur le chemin qu'il avait choisi de prendre réapparaissaient tout d'un ensemble, plus forts encore, rongés par ce qu'il lui subsistait de culpabilité.

Même le bruit de frottement des pieds de Near au sol lorsque ce dernier s'éloigna de Mello pour atteindre un couloir sur sa droite lui fut intolérable. Les mâchoires serrées à un point que cela lui faisait mal, Mello suivit Near du regard, le vit ouvrir une porte et s'en aller. Rester, tout au fond, n'avait pas bougé mais Mello l'entendit émettre une sorte d'exhalation grave, à la fois comme un soupir et une expression d'étonnement. Si Mello était lui aussi surpris, il n'en montrait rien.

La porte était restée entrouverte. Tenant son casque sous le bras, empêchant ses doigts de trembler sous un flux de colère, Mello entra à son tour, avant de refermer la porte. Plongé dans la pénombre, il aperçut après quelques secondes la fin du couloir à dix mètres de lui, mais à seulement quelques pas sur la droite une strie de lumière sous une autre porte.

_Tu t'approches toujours des choses dont tu te méfies._

Il avait toujours vécu ainsi.

La porte grinça quand il l'ouvrit, et la première chose qu'il vit, dans un coin de la pièce, fut une boîte de carton blanc, juste à côté d'une table nue. Des jouets de toute sorte jonchaient le sol, certains rangés en un tas bien spécifique, d'autres éparpillés comme si quelqu'un y avait donné un coup de pied. Une impression de déjà-vu lui retourna l'estomac et se sentant soudain nauséeux, il releva la tête. Dans la lumière ténue et dorée d'une lampe de chevet, Near le regardait, assis sur un lit dont les draps n'avaient pas été défaits. La chambre avait une odeur lourde de renfermé, les fenêtres closes et Mello devina que s'il arrivait à Near de dormir, ce n'était sûrement pas dans cette pièce. Malgré les jouets qui s'y entassaient, elle semblait inoccupée depuis des semaines.

Near avait enroulé autour de son index une mèche de ses cheveux, la tirant et la retournant comme autrefois. Il avait une jambe repliée contre sa poitrine, et dans la lumière, ses yeux étaient d'un noir étrangement brillant. Ce n'était que la lueur de la lampe se reflétant dans ses pupilles et cet éclat factice rassura Mello, lui donna une certaine contenance. Rien n'avait changé, rien n'avait pu changer entre eux.

- Tu es venu, dit Near à voix basse.

Mello, surpris, faillit éclater de rire. Il ne s'attendait pas à une phrase aussi vaine, et aussi dérisoire de la part de Near. Il se reprit très vite, le visage impassible.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne compte pas travailler avec toi.

- Je le sais bien, répliqua Near.

Sa voix était froide mais sans vraie énergie. C'était comme si Near suivait mentalement une chaîne de mots et les récitait les uns après les autres sans vraiment y faire attention.

- Je voulais te voir pour discuter de quelque chose, ajouta-t-il toujours de cette même voix basse. Quelque chose qui ne concerne pas Kira.

Mello ne répondit pas, les mâchoires serrées.

- J'ai retrouvé des biens de L. Je pense qu'il les a laissés pour toi.

- Quoi ?

Near soupira. Il semblait agacé et cette impression de condescendance hérissa Mello, et de nouveau il crut être son autre lui-même de quatorze ans, prêt à frapper celui qui lui avait pris sa place. Il serra sa main libre en un poing compact, menaçant.

- Pourquoi tu ne me le dis que maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptais en faire ?

- Si tu crois que je les ai volés, c'est bien stupide, répliqua Near sèchement.

Le visage de Mello s'assombrit.

- Je te permets pas, Near. Si tu veux poursuivre ton enquête, je te conseille de te taire. Deux dents en moins ne te gêneront pas pour continuer à faire le malin.

Near le dévisagea, tenant toujours une mèche de cheveux autour de son index. Après un temps de silence, il sourit. Ce fut moins encore qu'une ébauche de sourire, mais Mello le vit parfaitement, malgré le peu de lumière dans la chambre.

- Je suppose que tu as retrouvé Matt, dit-il enfin.

Mello garda le silence.

- Je ne pensais pas le dire un jour, mais… tu parles comme lui. Tu as la même intonation sur certains mots. Avant, c'était lui qui t'imitais et maintenant, c'est lui qui t'influence. Je ne savais pas que ça pouvait être possible.

- Ca suffit, dit brusquement Mello. Si tu as des choses qui appartenaient à L, c'est qu'elles te reviennent, puisque tu es officiellement son successeur. Si tu n'as plus rien à me dire, je m'en vais.

« Va-t-en », fit la voix dans sa tête. « Oublie ce que tu as vu autrefois, pars tout de suite. »

A force de rester debout la douleur de son genou commençait à être difficilement supportable. Quant à son visage, certaines parties de son front et sa joue gauche étaient d'une chaleur désagréable, comme engourdies par la fièvre. Il sentait dans son blouson le flacon de Codeis mais il refusait de le prendre en face de Near. C'aurait été avouer une de ses faiblesses, et s'attribuer volontairement une humiliation de plus. Ses blessures et ses souvenirs suffisaient.

Near se remit debout. Mello, appuyé contre la porte, ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il sentait ses doigts trembler d'une colère banale, apaisante même, car c'était à présent la seule émotion qu'il reconnaissait comme authentique et vraie auprès de Near. Il ne voulait plus rien voir d'autre. Et surtout pas le visage en sang de L.

- A quoi pensais-tu quand tu t'es infligé ça, murmura Near, s'approchant de lui.

Il était difficile pour Mello de réellement comprendre ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Sa voix était si plate que mille insinuations auraient été envisageables, et pas une d'entre elles ne l'aurait satisfait. Mello baissa la tête, réfléchit. La sortie était si proche, si concrète qu'il n'avait qu'à ouvrir la porte mais pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à bouger un muscle.

_As-tu peur de mourir ?_

« Non, ce n'est pas ma peur, ce n'est pas cette peur-là… »

Les doigts de Near s'approchèrent de son visage et furieux contre lui-même pour s'être laissé prendre au dépourvu, Mello lui attrapa brutalement le poignet. Malgré le cuir épais de ses gants, il sentit la fragilité des os, le tremblement furtif du bras tandis que Near, s'efforçant de ne pas montrer sa surprise ni sa douleur, essayait de se dégager de la prise de Mello. Mello vit dans ses yeux une brève lueur de peur qui vacilla avant de s'éteindre, et il s'en délecta, retrouvant ses repères. Il amoindrit quelque peu la pression de ses doigts mais ne lâcha pas la main de Near, comme s'il l'en menaçait.

- Arrête, gronda-t-il. Ne me touche pas.

Near le regarda sans dire un mot. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur que Mello ne reconnaissait que trop bien, qu'il fuyait tout autant, et déjà la douleur de son visage lui parut décupler, le rendre fou. Il aurait préféré devenir fou à cause de cette douleur plutôt que de faire face à ses pires souvenirs, pleins d'une émotion rouge et noire comme deux visions diamétralement opposées. Il se mordit la langue, s'efforça de rester impassible mais il n'y parvenait plus, tout son visage assombri et brûlant d'une colère et d'une peur indissociables. Seulement de la colère et de la peur, seulement ça.

Near tendit son autre main vers son visage, et Mello ne bougea pas. Impossible. Le contact des doigts tièdes sur son front douloureux fut comme retourner au temps où cela n'avait pas autant d'importance, où il n'y avait pas besoin d'explication. Il crut entendre l'orage et la pluie battant les fenêtres mais il n'y avait que le silence, recouvrant jusqu'au souffle de Near près de lui, un souffle aussi tiède que ses doigts et tout aussi vivant.

_Ne m'appelle pas. Ne m'appelle pas à venir vers toi._

Le pouce, l'index et le majeur, comme en sorte de tenaille, effleurèrent alors la courbe de sa mâchoire brûlée, remontèrent à la ligne froncée séparant ses deux yeux, puis enfin, sous son œil noir, sur la peau lisse et chaude, constellée ça et là de plis et de vagues comme des froissements anciens d'autres mains. C'était un geste sans pensée déchiffrable, et dans un coin de sa tête, Mello voyait encore Near prendre ses jouets de la même façon. Curieux, intéressé mais sans passion.

« Suis-je ainsi ? Suis-je vraiment vu ainsi ? »

Les yeux de Near ne reflétaient rien d'autre que le visage de Mello, et ses doigts touchèrent le cou d'où la brûlure s'étendait, appuyèrent sur la gorge, légèrement et ce simple geste mit Mello si mal à l'aise, comme conscient d'un danger pour sa vie –il aurait fallu d'une simple pression sur la zone appropriée et Mello serait mort étouffé, qu'il tressaillit, et lâcha la main de Near qu'il tenait pour repousser celle qui touchait son cou. Near, surpris, eut un léger mouvement de recul.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais, mais arrête, dit Mello et sa voix lui parut trembler sous un flux de rage et de panique, le mettant encore plus en colère.

Near le dévisagea.

- Ce que je fais…, répéta-t-il d'un ton d'où perçait une sorte d'ironie froide.

Il ne poursuivit pas sa phrase. Ses doigts étaient toujours sur le cou de Mello, le pouce sur le col du blouson de cuir. Son autre main s'avança, toucha l'épaule droite, puis le bras qui tenait le casque de moto. Mello sentit sa gorge se serrer, sa peau devenir plus chaude encore, et la douleur de son visage et de son genou était telle qu'il n'arrivait plus à faire quoi que ce soit. Il avait l'impression de sombrer au bas fond de sa conscience et de toute sa culpabilité qui semblait lui ouvrir les bras pour mieux l'emprisonner. L'image de L dans son esprit était aussi grise qu'auparavant, solide et implacable, et pourtant le visage du détective lui parlait et il n'entendait rien, rien d'autre que le souffle de Near et ses yeux qui fouillaient en lui pour mieux lui rappeler –quoi donc, songea Mello, avant de repousser cette idée.

L'émotion crue et humaine qui l'habitait, tapie dans sa mémoire, jaillit en une fois lorsqu'il sentit plus qu'il ne vit, les yeux mi-clos, Near se tendre jusqu'à lui, ses doigts étendant sa présence sur tout son corps. Il ne sut jamais lequel des deux fut celui qui s'avança le premier mais il perçut la tiédeur sèche de la bouche de Near, pas tout à fait sur ses lèvres, juste légèrement comme une tentative et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Ce fut le déferlement d'une panique sans nom, une peur innommable, et soudain il vit sous ses paupières le sang qui coulait sur le visage de L, le fixant sans rien dire, l'accusant même, et retenant à grand-peine un gémissement, il leva ses mains et repoussa de ses forces le corps frêle de Near.

« Je dois partir », se dit-il avec toute la force qu'il lui restait. « Je dois partir, je ne dois pas… »

Il entendit l'exhalation surprise de Near, et le souffle court, troublé, il reprit correctement son casque à deux mains, prêt à le mettre avant de quitter cette chambre, le SPK et toutes les images de son passé qui lui criaient néanmoins de revenir. Il avait un goût métallique dans la bouche, trop proche du sang et du déjà-vu qu'il était en train d'expérimenter et il passa ses doigts sur son visage, essuya ses lèvres mais elles lui semblaient trop chaudes, presque brûlantes et douloureuses.

_Cesse de m'appeler. Ne m'appelle plus, je ne veux plus t'entendre. Ce n'est pas…_

Near s'était rassis sur le lit, le visage teinté d'une colère glacée et paradoxalement humaine, fière comme celle de n'importe quelle autre personne. Mello voyait sa poitrine se soulever d'un souffle plus précipité qu'il tentait de contrôler malgré tout. Le bruit de l'orage dans son esprit était assourdissant.

Near posa une main sur son propre torse, et Mello ne comprit que trop bien ce qu'il voulait dire.

- Tu comptes encore t'enfuir ? demanda-t-il dans un chuchotement qui fut pourtant aussi clair et définitif que si Near l'avait hurlé de l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Tais-toi… Tais-toi ! »

Les mots ne lui vinrent pas aux lèvres, demeurèrent trop lourds dans sa gorge. Il n'avait qu'à se détourner, ouvrir la porte, partir retrouver Matt et ses remarques sarcastiques, appeler Lidner pour les dernières nouvelles. C'était si facile, aussi facile que de réaliser qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire lorsqu'il oubliait enfin quelque chose d'important, mais qu'il devait vivre sans. L'absence était ce qui l'avait porté jusqu'au sommet, avant de le blesser définitivement dans sa chair. C'était l'oubli qui le terrorisait et c'était par l'oubli qu'il parvenait à survivre. C'était en ne possédant pas ce qu'il désirait le plus qu'il résistait à tout.

Y compris sa propre vérité.

Avant même de s'en rendre compte, il avait balancé son casque au sol –le son mat du choc ne lui parvint pas, étouffé par le bruit de la pluie dans sa tête, traversé l'espace qui le séparait de Near et ses mains gantées lui avaient emprisonné la gorge. Il cligna des yeux, hébété, et le souffle court et rauque comme celui d'un animal plein de fureur, il resserra sa prise, ses deux pouces appuyés sur la trachée afin de bloquer l'air plus vite. Near n'eut pas le temps de se débattre et ses yeux sombres s'écarquillèrent, ses pupilles se dilatèrent emporté par son élan, Mello l'avait renversé au travers du lit, bloquant ses jambes. Les mains de Near se tendirent au-dessus de ses épaules, se crispèrent sur son cou, plantant leurs ongles dans le peu de chair que laissait à découvert le blouson de cuir. Mello perçut un gémissement bref, comme une supplique, et à travers la brume rouge de sa vision, vit les lèvres de Near s'entrouvrir, cherchant à respirer, tandis que ses yeux regardaient jusqu'au fond de lui.

Mello relâcha la gorge, juste un peu, et aussitôt que Near eût avalé une grande goulée d'air, les traits de son visage tordus en une expression trouble et fragile, il plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne, insufflant sa propre respiration, maintenant sa force sur son corps. Ce fut comme s'il recevait des coups à l'intérieur de lui-même, une succession de douleurs, de regrets et de remords qui passèrent en lui comme des dizaines et des dizaines de souffrances aux résonnances différentes. Il était à la Wammy's House sans y être, il n'y avait pas d'orage mais la lumière blême des éclairs vibrait sous ses paupières, et Near était là contre lui, faisant preuve d'une énergie qui contrastait avec tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer de lui, une énergie désespérée et anxieuse, ponctuée d'un désir pareil au sien.

« Désespérée ? »

Les doigts de Near s'accrochèrent à lui, et il sentit vaguement, comme si ce n'était pas son corps, qu'on lui dézippait son blouson, laissant ses épaules nues, et son rosaire retomba, en une simple ligne entre Near et lui. Cette expression désespérément humaine qu'il voyait…

Les yeux noirs de L. Sa façon de l'embrasser. Il s'en souvenait encore quatre ans après, et cette absence lui était aussi déchirante qu'indispensable. Encore aujourd'hui ses doigts cherchaient à travers le tissu les os des hanches de L, l'odeur de sa peau et le goût de sa bouche. S'il les perdait…

Il se figea, tenant les poignets de Near au-dessus de sa tête. La respiration trouble, Near le regarda, ne pouvant cacher sa surprise et même sa déception. Mello voyait tout sur son visage, c'était un grand éclat de lumière se diffusant à travers une porte ouverte, cette lumière terrifiante qui lui avait fait détester Near encore plus qu'avant. Une peur du changement que tout cela pouvait annoncer.

« Je veux le voir, laisse-moi le voir… »

Il l'entendait l'appeler, de sa voix grave et douce qui semblait dire tant en si peu de mots. Il s'en souvenait encore, et cela avait beau être douloureux, c'était encore une fois une absence nécessaire.

_Ce n'est plus possible, Mello._

« Si, si c'est encore possible… Je n'ai pas tout oublié… Je peux encore… »

- Mello…

Il sursauta. Des yeux de L, il n'y avait plus que les pupilles de Near, dilatées par l'excitation, et sa gorge d'où palpitait une veine, aux traces légèrement roses qu'avaient laissé les doigts de Mello. Il gémit faiblement, comme une plainte, appelant Mello à faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

Il pouvait encore s'enfuir. Tout recommencer et s'enfuir, le brisant une nouvelle fois. Détruire ce que la porte avait laissé à sa vue, avant même qu'il ne puisse se défendre. Il pouvait le faire et ne pas le regretter, car encore une fois, L serait présent dans son esprit, le seul à l'être, et il ne penserait plus à cette expression démunie qui le rongeait de l'intérieur.

Il ne le voyait plus.

Il fit taire Near en l'embrassant, mordant sa langue, ses lèvres, glissant ses mains sur ses épaules et sa gorge, avant de lui cacher les yeux de sa paume gauche. Ce fut étrange, alors qu'il était consumé, désorienté par un mélange de panique et de désir. Les doigts de Near étaient à présent chauds, vifs, ayant perdu de leur maladresse. Il eut un goût sans saveur dans sa bouche, un goût humain, et une odeur de peau et de cheveux contre lui.

Il n'avait plus quatorze ans, n'était plus à la Wammy's House mais ses sentiments étaient intacts. Il fut tout aussi déboussolé quand il entendit Near gémir à voix basse, fut aussi nerveux quand il le mordit à la jonction du cou et de l'épaule. Ses doigts griffèrent les flancs de Near, comme des injures, comme des promesses. Il aurait voulu le frapper, le tuer même pour ne pas oublier, mais c'était trop tard, il était déjà perdu.

« L… L, je t'en prie… »

Il n'y eut aucune réponse, aucun murmure. Et crispant ses doigts sur les draps qui n'étaient pas défaits, il ne vit que Near, son visage tendu vers le sien pour l'embrasser un visage aux yeux clos, les joues et le front brûlants d'un corps qui dans un soupir réprimé sembla dire quelque chose quand Mello le posséda.

* * *

- Nous passons à 70, à présent, prévint Linnberman.

-… Vraiment ?

Il la regarda en souriant doucement.

- Je peux comprendre que vous ayez peur, Mademoiselle.

Une infirmière avait rapproché les machines puis commencé à les régler. Une autre, d'un air sérieux et distant, avait pris les cheveux de Lian et les lui avait attachés d'un geste rapide, comme si elle l'avait fait des milliers d'autres fois le même jour. Lian, anxieuse, s'était laissée faire mais ses épaules, au contact des mains sur sa nuque, s'étaient raidies et elle avait jeté un coup d'œil paniqué à Linnberman qui relisait une dernière fois les fiches des précédentes séances.

- Ca fait toujours aussi peur, docteur, avoua-t-elle à faible voix. Toujours autant.

- C'est compréhensible. Ne vous inquiétez pas, cela passera tout aussi vite que la dernière fois et vous ne vous rappellerez de rien. J'ai préféré vous en faire des modifiées, vous me semblez trop fragile pour supporter les non-modifiées.

L'anesthésiste s'était avancé jusqu'à Linnberman.

- Très bien, nous allons commencer. Lian, allongez-vous, je vous prie.

Elle tendit une main vers lui. Sans y réfléchir à deux fois, il lui saisit le poignet et le garda entre ses doigts. Les yeux de Lian étaient brillants d'angoisse. Ses cheveux attachés laissaient à nue la courbe gracieuse de ses mâchoires, son cou très fin et Linnberman, soudain mal à l'aise, se détourna de la moue qui tordait les lèvres de sa patiente.

- Je voudrais reporter l'opération, murmura-t-elle soudain. S'il vous plaît.

Linnberman inclina légèrement la tête, les sourcils froncés.

- La reporter ne serait pas bénéfique pour vous. Ce serait même dangereux. Reporter cette opération vous donnerait aussi envie d'arrêter, et je vous le déconseille. Essayez de vous détendre, je sais que c'est difficile mais…

Elle soupira gravement, et il vit tout espoir de le faire changer d'avis disparaître de ses yeux. Linnberman remarqua les infirmières lui tourner le dos pour aller chercher ce qu'il leur manquait et, une impression de terreur glaciale, troublante le submergea, comme des doigts l'appelant à s'approcher. Après un temps d'hésitation, il posa son autre main sur le front de Lian, légèrement, comme une caresse sans être tout à fait cela.

- Je suis responsable de vous, chuchota-t-il à son oreille. Fermez les yeux, vous ne sentirez rien. Nous en avons bientôt fini.

La perfusion était prête et l'anesthésiste, silencieux, vérifia que le produit agissait. Lian, les paupières lourdes, avait reposé sa main le long de son corps.

- Docteur…

Il lui sourit.

- A tout de suite, dit-il en lui mettant les compresses dans la bouche pour lui protéger les dents, tandis qu'elle s'endormait.

Le curare fut administré et le corps de Lian, immobile, endormi, monitoré, fut pris en charge pour l'opération. Linnberman, attentif, qui avait eu quelques instants les yeux fixés sur l'électroencéphalogramme avait pris la place d'une autre infirmière et avait appliqué lui-même le masque à oxygène sur le visage de Lian, d'une blancheur dure et insensible. Les électrodes crâniennes avaient été appliquées, maintenues par une bande à cran, et de l'autre côté de la table d'opération, une autre infirmière avait fait les derniers réglages de l'appareil qui avait été allumé en premier. C'était une machine carrée, qui ne faisait que quinze centimètres de largeur comme de longueur, posée juste à côté des autres appareils. L'infirmière tourna l'une des manettes sur le chiffre adéquat puis attendit.

Linnberman leva la tête, fit un seul signe de la main et on enclencha l'appareil. Des impulsions électriques de 70 hertz furent directement envoyées dans le cerveau depuis les électrodes, chacune espacées de deux millièmes de seconde pour un total de quatre secondes maximum. On surveilla le rythme cardiaque, la tension artérielle. Le corps de Lian fut secoué de convulsions mais Linnberman, concentré, continuait la ventilation manuelle pour assurer l'oxygénation. De là où il se trouvait, il vit les membres de la jeune fille se contracter, sa poitrine secouée de tremblements et tout en entendant les bruits de l'électroencéphalogramme, patient, calcula le temps exact pour arrêter la crise convulsive que provoquaient les impulsions électriques.

Cela dura en tout deux minutes et quinze secondes, et enfin, le corps de Lian cessa de se contracter et de trembler, toujours inconscient. Sa poitrine semblait encore s'agiter de légers soubresauts mais cela finit par également s'arrêter. Linnberman baissa les yeux vers Lian. Dans la lumière, son visage semblait presque beau malgré l'impression de lourdeur que l'anesthésie produisait sur les muscles faciaux.

Il ne dit rien, attentif à la ventilation manuelle, mais pendant un instant, une de ses mains effleura le cou de Lian.

« Je prendrai soin de vous. », pensa-t-il. « Je prendrai soin de vous et vous serez guérie.»

Cela n'éveilla pourtant en lui qu'un terrible sentiment de néant.

* * *

Il prit les quelques feuilles, referma la boîte. Dans la pénombre, il ne parvint à voir que le rouge et le noir sur le papier, les autres couleurs trop claires pour qu'il puisse les déchiffrer. Il n'avait cependant plus besoin de les lire. C'était comme s'il les avait toujours su, appris par cœur, aussi logique que n'importe quel autre fait logique qu'on lui avait enseigné dans son enfance.

Il ressentit une douleur en pleine poitrine, et cela le mit en colère.

_T'aurais-je volé quelque chose ?_

Il se releva, considérant toujours d'un œil distrait les calculs qu'il avait rédigés. Il n'y avait pas touché depuis qu'il avait toute une autre quantité de feuilles à analyser. Et des noms, énormément de noms.

« Mikami… »

Il reposa les feuilles sur le bureau qu'il n'avait jamais utilisé, ne bougea plus. Effleurant de ses doigts le bord de la table, il tourna la tête vers la lampe de chevet diffusant toujours cette faible lumière qui l'avait poussé à ne jamais dormir dans la chambre. L'éclat des écrans, le vrombissement des ordinateurs et parfois même la présence de Rester se déplaçant de sa démarche lourde mais calme dans le QG lui suffisaient pour se reposer. Peu importait, dès l'instant qu'il s'allongeait au sol, et fermait les yeux.

Il s'avança jusqu'au lit, s'y assit, la respiration lente, maîtrisée.

Le visage de Mello était tourné vers l'obscurité, et quand Near se pencha vers lui, il vit sa propre ombre se dessiner sur l'épaule nue et blessée, une brûlure s'étendant jusqu'à l'omoplate en une trace qui faisait penser à une flèche. Sa nuque était découverte, laissant apparaître quatre perles rouges du rosaire.

- Tu ne dors pas, dit-il dans un murmure.

Sa voix était légère, sans aucune intonation particulière mais il eut l'impression que cela eut malgré tout l'effet d'agacer Mello. Dans le silence de la chambre, Mello soupira, changea de position pour faire face à Near. Sa brûlure au visage était d'une teinte dorée à la lumière, et les froissements semblaient plus légers, comme effacés.

- Je dormais, avant que tu ne me parles, répondit Mello d'une voix rendue rauque par la fatigue.

Near sentit passer sur lui les yeux sombres de Mello, un regard qui lui brûla tout le corps et tout l'esprit comme pour lui faire mal. Ce fut une émotion tangible qui le parcourut, vaine, solitaire et pourtant puissante comme des coups dans tout son crâne, à la manière de l'appel qui avait toujours résonné en lui comme en Mello. Il ne l'avait jamais voulu mais cela avait été inéluctable.

Son ombre sur le corps de Mello lui fut désagréable à regarder et pour ne plus la voir, il ferma les yeux. Sa douleur à la poitrine était inexprimable, à la limite du supportable mais elle ne faisait que renforcer cette impression de réalité qui lui avait échappé pendant longtemps. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Mello semblait de nouveau assoupi mais un seul regard à la raideur de ses épaules et le froncement de ses sourcils suffisait à prouver le contraire.

_Et ça, tu aimes ?_

Son visage s'assombrit. Lentement, avec une certaine crainte, il tendit une main pour effleurer la brûlure de Mello. Ce dernier ne le repoussa pas, ne l'insulta pas mais un rictus apparut sur ses lèvres, à la fois comme une moquerie et une trace de colère inflexible.

- Tu es complètement subjugué, dit-il dans un souffle.

- C'est vrai, avoua-t-il d'une voix monotone.

Mello ouvrit l'œil gauche, et dans la lumière, Near vit une sorte de plissure sur le bord de la paupière ce fut quelque chose de si petit qu'il crut un instant l'avoir rêvé. Il y eut un long moment de silence, chargé d'une tension qui semblait à Near presque normale, et même apaisante en un sens. La colère de Mello, sa frustration, sa rancune à son égard étaient comme les pierres d'un chemin ancien, indispensables, inévitables, et Near savait que cela ne pourrait jamais changer. Pas même après ce qu'il s'était passé.

Le corps de Mello était chaud contre sa peau quand il se pencha pour embrasser la brûlure, juste sous cet œil à la paupière blessée. La sensation de ses propres lèvres sur la chair lui procura une autre émotion, plus forte, mais tout aussi anonyme, qu'il ne voulut pas s'expliquer. Il perçut en lui cet amas de sentiments lui ronger le corps, un mélange de terreur et d'autre chose, tel un triomphe qu'il ne divulguerait à personne. Il eut conscience de mille désirs et de mille envies passant dans son corps en vagues compactes, douloureuses et amères mais il les recueillit toutes en lui afin de ne pas les perdre. Ces choses qui n'appartenaient qu'à lui et qu'il préserverait comme il le pourrait.

Ses doigts étaient légers, réticents. Mello, silencieux, semblait réfléchir à la meilleure façon de réagir sans que cela n'ait l'air une faiblesse. Son souffle était lourd, aussi chaud que son corps, d'une haleine riche, et l'odeur de sa peau était de même, de chocolat et de sueur, de cheveux, de tout ce qui le composait. Near, fermant les yeux, l'embrassa sur les lèvres, entendit une exhalation qui tenait plus du rire que du grondement de menace. Les souvenirs étaient lourds dans son esprit, incapables d'être relégués dans une partie de son crâne, de tout refermer pour ne plus y songer.

La main de Mello prit ses joues en tenaille, si fermement, contrastant tant avec cette fatigue distante qu'il affichait quelques instants auparavant que Near rouvrit les yeux, le fixant sans dire un mot.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux vraiment ? demanda alors Mello.

Il n'y avait pas de rage, ni d'exaspération dans son regard et cela perturba Near. C'étaient des yeux pleins d'orgueil et d'un certain amusement un peu cruel. Near reconnaissait ce regard et une nouvelle sensation envahit sa poitrine en une chaleur sourde, si particulière qu'il ne sut si elle lui était désagréable ou non. Peu importait sa brûlure, Mello était toujours Mello.

Near baissa les yeux vers la gorge de Mello, son ventre, releva la tête pour voir la lumière sur ses bras nus, la ligne de ses veines sous la chair, et le tracé de ses clavicules sur lesquelles reposaient les perles rouges du rosaire.

- Je n'ai jamais su ce que je voulais, répondit-il, la force des doigts de Mello sur ses mâchoires l'empêchant de bouger.

Mello laissa échapper un bref rire sans joie.

- Toi ? Ne pas savoir ? Laisse-moi en douter.

Near ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais d'un mouvement aussi fluide que rapide, Mello rapprocha tant son visage du sien que leurs bouches respirèrent d'un même souffle. Il y eut une nouvelle ligne de tension entre eux, tel un courant électrique, et Near sentit son visage redevenir impassible tandis que le mépris de Mello, indestructible, faisant partie intégrante de lui, recouvrait jusqu'à la plus petite expression de moquerie et d'amusement.

Les dents de Mello lui blessèrent la lèvre inférieure, comme une punition, et Near gémit faiblement, les traits de son visage frémissant sous la douleur. Il perçut les yeux de Mello sur lui, pleins de cette émotion contradictoire qui le caractérisait, de rage et d'envie, de vouloir le frapper tout en cherchant à attirer son attention.

« Tu aurais pu me briser un bras pendant qu'on le faisait. Tu me l'aurais brisé, et tu l'aurais regretté ensuite, mais tu l'aurais fait sans hésiter si tu en avais eu l'occasion. »

_Tu mens, Near. Tu as toujours su…_

- Tais-toi…

- Quoi ? fit soudain Mello dans un murmure.

« Va-t-en, L… Va-t-en. »

Il crut entendre la voix dans sa tête, et ouvrant un œil, la lèvre chaude d'une douleur se diffusant jusqu'à l'intérieur de sa bouche, il devina par-dessus l'épaule de Mello, sur le mur, son ombre recroquevillée, tapie, le jugeant silencieusement. Sa gorge se serra, et il eut la sensation d'une main lui broyant la cage thoracique, brisant ses os. Il ferma les yeux, très fort, ses doigts crispés sur la nuque de Mello, les muscles tendus de son cou et ses épaules, si raides, contractées, et pourtant ses mains étaient souples dans leurs mouvements, assurées, comme vivant leur propre vie, ignorant tout des sentiments de Mello.

L'impression pesante du regard de L dériva, s'estompa au fur et à mesure que Near laissait faire son propre corps, guidé par l'instinct. La menace d'une silhouette accroupie dans le noir disparut lentement, comme une vague qui reflue, et Near perçut sous ses doigts la détente progressive des muscles de Mello, sous sa langue la pulsion de sa gorge où se dessinait la brûlure d'une teinte rouge. La bouche de Mello sur la sienne fut presque fraîche, calmant la douleur de la morsure, le goût du sang laissant place à une saveur plus douce, de chair et d'eau, et respirant profondément, Near caressa la brûlure, laissant glisser ses mains sur la peau, effleurant les côtes – le visage de Mello, inconsciemment, se crispa en une légère grimace d'appréhension que Near fit mine d'ignorer. Il redessina du pouce l'os de la hanche droite, et il discerna, distraitement, le bord du drap sur son poignet, suivant la ligne de l'aine. La chaleur le fit exhaler contre l'oreille de Mello, un son trouble et haché qu'il n'aurait jamais cru faire quelques heures auparavant, et alors ses lèvres entrèrent brutalement en contact avec celles de Mello, ce dernier ayant tourné la tête pour atteindre sa bouche. Il y eut un baiser douloureux, féroce, et leurs dents se cognèrent par deux fois, provoquant un sursaut aussi désagréable qu'étrange dans leurs corps. Ce fut pour Near la sensation qui révélait sous toutes ses couleurs sa relation avec Mello quelque chose de déplaisant car trop rare, un contact dur que l'on repoussait aussitôt, et dont on ne souvenait plus de la singularité jusqu'à la prochaine fois, si prochaine fois il y avait.

Et soudain ses mains se mirent à trembler.

Il n'eut pas le temps de contracter ses muscles que ses mains, l'une sur la nuque de Mello, l'autre sous les draps, furent parcourues de spasmes si violents qu'ils remontèrent jusqu'aux avant-bras, lui nouant les épaules. Aussitôt il s'éloigna de Mello, plaquant ses mains tremblantes contre son torse. Il n'avait pas senti la vague venir, alors qu'il avait toujours su la devancer. Il éprouva une émotion brûlante, douloureuse, et il lui fallut croiser les yeux noirs de Mello pour comprendre de quoi il s'agissait.

De la honte.

Les doigts de Mello lui prirent sans aucun effort le poignet droit. Fermement, sévèrement, et Near ne parvint pas à le repousser.

- Near…

- Ce n'est rien. C'est de la fatigue.

Mello lui lança un regard furieux.

- Te fous pas de moi.

Il lui prit l'autre main, la reposa dans sa paume. Le tremblement perdura quelques secondes, se transformant en brefs soubresauts qui s'arrêtèrent aussi brutalement qu'ils étaient apparus. Mello leva la tête, et Near pour la première fois de sa vie ne sut déterminer quelle était son expression. Cela le mit mal à l'aise, à la manière d'un homme qui perd le sens de l'orientation.

- Depuis quand ? demanda Mello d'une voix catégorique.

- Quelques mois.

Mello se redressa, lâchant les mains de Near. Encore une fois son visage était crispé en une expression indéchiffrable, à mi-chemin entre la surprise, la colère, et autre chose que Near ne put définir, beaucoup trop nuancé, dilué dans ses traits pour être reconnaissable.

- Tu as ça depuis des mois et tu n'as rien fait ?

Near ne répondit pas. Il sentit une émotion glaciale le submerger, dissoudre tout ce qui avait constitué ses désirs, et ses sentiments, et il accueillit tout cela avec une sorte de soulagement neutre. Mello le dévisagea un instant avant de ricaner.

- Je le savais, tu n'as vraiment pas changé. Toujours à te moquer des autres.

Il se leva du lit à la recherche de ses vêtements. Near eut le temps de voir sa brûlure, s'étendant sur toute son épaule, avant que Mello, d'un mouvement rapide, ne remette son haut en cuir, remontant la fermeture éclair. Il sentit passer un frisson sur sa nuque puis ses bras nus et ne bougea plus. Il lui semblait qu'une éternité venait de s'écouler depuis le tremblement de ses mains, et pourtant il subsistait sur sa bouche la morsure tiède des dents de Mello ainsi que son odeur sur sa peau.

- Ce n'est pas important, lança Near d'une voix sans inflexion particulière. Ce n'est que de la fatigue.

Mello se tourna vers lui, une ébauche de sourire froid aux lèvres.

- Qui es-tu en train de rassurer ? Moi ou bien toi-même ?

- Je n'ai pas le temps avec Kira, répliqua Near.

Les yeux de Mello brillèrent d'un éclat de fureur sourde. Il y eut un silence pesant avant que Near ne détourne le regard, soudainement épuisé, le corps engourdi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? dit Mello dans un grondement féroce. Tout le monde s'est trompé à ton sujet, on dit que tu es le plus intelligent, mais au final, tu es le plus bête de tous. Libre à toi de te laisser bouffer par cette saloperie. Tu ne m'en dis rien, mais je vois le reste, ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus contrôlée, mais Near entendit cependant un léger sifflement de colère à son égard, et cela le rassura pour une raison qu'il ne put s'expliquer. Ce n'est pas à moi de te dire ce que tu dois faire.

- Tu aimerais, pourtant, répliqua Near d'une voix plate.

- Ferme-la, déclara Mello d'un ton lourd de menace. Bordel, comment ai-je pu oublier une seule seconde que tu étais aussi chiant ?

Near eut un léger sourire qui disparut presque aussitôt. Il avait tourné la tête en direction du carton, non loin du bureau, et les feuilles sur la table.

- Je ne te mens pas, Mello. L a bien laissé des affaires pour toi.

Mello, remettant ses gants en cuir, laissa échapper un bref ricanement.

- Ah, ce n'était pas seulement un prétexte, alors.

Ce fut si soudain, si lourd d'ironie que Near ne sut quoi répondre. Ou pour être tout à fait exact, il ne sut comment le dire sans que cela, d'une quelconque manière, ne le mette dans une position de faiblesse. Mello aimait frapper de ses mots et de ses poings toute personne qui le méritait mais qu'il préférait était d'achever ses adversaires. Blessure physique ou remarque mordante, le résultat était toujours le même.

- Si tout ça est en ta possession, je ne vois pas en quoi ça me concerne. S'il avait vraiment voulu me laisser quelque chose, je l'aurais su. Mais je ne suis pas son successeur, déclara-t-il sans parvenir à cacher tout à fait son amertume.

« Tu m'as laissé faire, mais c'est que L avait deviné depuis le début », pensa Near. « Car L sait tout depuis le début et il en joue, mais ça ne t'a jamais dérangé car c'était L, tout simplement. »

- Crois-tu vraiment que tu aurais pu l'être, Mello ? osa-t-il demander après un temps de réflexion.

Mello tressaillit, comme si une main invisible venait de compresser ses côtes douloureuses.

- Tu cherches à me provoquer ?

Il n'y avait pas d'agressivité dans sa voix, mais un écho d'émotion opaque, et Near dans la faible lumière crut voir le jeune garçon d'autrefois, sa brûlure s'estompant avec le reste de sa peau en une unique teinte ocre.

- Non, je te pose juste la question.

- Tu n'as pas à le savoir, répondit aussitôt Mello. Tu as eu ce que tu voulais. Pour le moment, précisa-t-il d'un ton définition, comme s'il mettait Near au défi de le contredire. Je te l'ai déjà dit, Near : notre destination est la même. Seuls nos moyens diffèrent.

- Gagner contre Kira ne ramènera pas L, poursuivit Near, les yeux baissés.

Le visage de Mello se crispa dans une grimace d'exaspération.

- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je réponds à tes questions stupides. Surtout dans ce contexte.

Near prit entre ses doigts une mèche de ses cheveux, tirant dessus, la tournant et retournant et le simple geste lui permit d'avoir un certain appui, à la fois physique et mental, dans la conversation. Les yeux de Mello avaient beau l'avertir, son corps tendu et nerveux avait beau le menacer, la figure sombre et rude du détective hantait tout son esprit telle une brume froide.

- Tu ne gagneras jamais contre Kira si tu continues comme ça, dit enfin Near d'une voix qui lui parut étrangement lointaine, comme si ce n'était pas lui qui parlait. Ce n'est pas une question de moyens, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais. Ce n'est pas non plus une question de comportement. Tant que tu n'auras pas fait la différence entre ce que tu désires obtenir, et ce que tu veux réellement posséder, jamais tu ne pourras gagner contre Kira.

Il y eut un nouveau silence, chargé de tensions mais Mello ne fit pas un mouvement en direction de Near. Son corps s'était raidi en une posture de rejet total, les yeux froids et méfiants.

- C'est toi qui me donnes des leçons ? dit-il enfin, la voix soudainement éraillée comme s'il retenait tout au fond de sa gorge les insultes adressées à Near. Tu t'es toujours pris pour quelqu'un d'important et maintenant tu oses me donner des leçons ? Et sur L, qui plus est ? s'exclama-t-il brusquement d'un ton percutant. Oh bon Dieu, ferme-la Near ! Tu ne sais rien de L, et tu ne sais absolument rien de moi !

- Et toi que sais-tu à propos de toi-même ? répliqua Near d'une voix égale, et cela le surprit presque. Et de L ? Tu crois qu'il t'a suffisamment laissé de lui pour que tu le connaisses comme tu le prétends ? C'est stupide, ajouta-t-il, cachant sa soudaine colère derrière un ton beaucoup plus froid.

- Tu viens de dire que j'étais stupide ? gronda Mello, menaçant.

- Non, rétorqua calmement Near, sa colère s'évanouissant aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Non, je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais stupide. C'est vrai, je n'ai pas changé, Mello. Mais toi non plus. Tu en es toujours au même point.

- Vous allez être encore combien à me dire ça ? Ca suffit, je m'en vais. Je n'aurais jamais dû venir ici.

Tout le corps de Mello tremblait à présent de rage mais Near ne s'arrêta pas de parler pour autant. Il réalisa soudain, alors que Mello prenait son casque dans les mains, son rosaire retombant sur sa poitrine en un éclat ténu dans la chambre, que c'était ce qu'il avait toujours recherché. Aller aux limites de celui qui le considérait comme son rival, dans une agressivité passive qu'il tairait à jamais.

- Tu n'as jamais fait le choix de la personne à venger. Tu n'as jamais fait le choix pour ton deuil de L. Que cherches-tu à obtenir, Mello ?

- La victoire, répondit Mello, implacable. La tête de Kira. Ma vengeance ne regarde que moi, Near.

- Qui désires-tu venger ? demanda soudain Near.

Mello tourna légèrement la tête vers lui, le considérant avec tout le mépris dont il était capable.

- Celui qui le mérite.

- Qui le mérite, Mello ? L'homme que tu as connu, ou bien le détective qui est mort sans que personne ne le sache ? Tu ne peux pas prendre deux chemins différents et espérer que tu parviendras à atteindre ce que tu considères comme une fin.

Mello ne répondit pas, comme si cela ne l'intéressait pas. Il y avait dans ses yeux une étrange lueur, quelque chose de vacillant mais qui résistait malgré son épuisement physique et même mental cet éclat de rage émerveillée, d'adoration subtile pour un seul être, n'avait pas quitté son regard depuis onze ans, la toute première fois que Near l'avait vu.

Near éprouva de nouveau cette sensation trouble dans sa poitrine, mélange de douleur et de colère ainsi que, plus furtivement, le mouvement de doigts effleurant son esprit, doux comme un rappel, ferme comme un ordre.

- … J'ai fait mon choix depuis longtemps, dit-il calmement. Il est peut-être temps que tu prennes une décision, Mello.

- Je n'ai rien à te dire, répliqua Mello d'une voix dédaigneuse. Ton choix s'est réduit à ce qu'on t'avait laissé depuis le début, Near. Nos valeurs sont différentes, elles l'ont toujours été, et c'est aussi pour ça que tu m'insupportes. Tout ce que j'ai accompli jusqu'à présent, je l'ai fait pour moi-même, pour te battre, et pour L. C'est tout.

- Mello…

Après une hésitation si brève que Mello ne remarqua rien, Near répondit. Il lui sembla que sa voix, telle une pierre tout juste posée dans un feu, était d'une faible tiédeur, mais que les mots qui sortirent de sa bouche étaient brûlants en leur centre, et sitôt qu'il les prononça, ce fut comme expulser de lui quelque chose de vieux, usé, indésirable.

- Et lui… Qu'a-t-il fait pour toi ?

Pendant un moment, Mello ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Tenant toujours son casque de moto dans les mains, dévisageant Near de ce même regard qui était plus qu'une réponse, une vérité absolue, il ne fit pas un seul mouvement. Near eut soudain l'impression que les murs de la chambre se rapprochaient de lui, et un sentiment de suffocation l'envahit brusquement, comme si quelqu'un venait de le frapper de toutes ses forces en pleine cage thoracique. Mello, après un long silence, remit correctement son casque sur sa tête, rabattit l'écran et Near ne vit plus que son propre reflet sur le verre teinté. Il n'y avait que lui, pas d'ombre recroquevillée suivant ses gestes, et cela le mit à l'aise, bien qu'il n'en laissa rien paraître.

Quand Mello parla, sa voix ne fut qu'un murmure mais aurait-il crié, aurait-il juré en pointant son arme sur Near que l'effet n'en aurait pas été plus marquant. Il n'y avait pas de colère, ni même de frustration. Ce fut une voix atone, distante, mais qui ne laissa place à aucun doute.

- Un jour, Near… Je te tuerai.

A ces mots, il ouvrit la porte de la chambre et s'en alla d'un pas lourd sans un seul regard en arrière. Near entendit plus loin Rester dire quelque chose à Mello qu'il ne comprit pas, puis enfin, il n'y eut plus que la présence calme de l'agent retournant à son bureau.

Near ferma les yeux, exhala.

Rien n'avait changé.

* * *

Elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Allongée sur le lit, le visage tourné vers la fenêtre, elle serrait doucement son ventre de ses propres bras, comme si elle avait mal. La chambre était très fraîche par rapport aux autres pièces de la maison et L eut un léger frisson, s'emmitouflant davantage dans la couverture du canapé qu'il avait traînée jusqu'à l'étage.

Ses cheveux noirs couvraient une partie de sa mâchoire et son cou. Dans l'obscurité, ses yeux étaient mi-clos, brillant légèrement entre ses cils. Quand elle réalisa que son fils la contemplait au pied du lit, bras appuyés sur le matelas, elle eut un faible sourire.

-… J'ai beaucoup dormi ? chuchota-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas, posant son menton sur ses avant-bras. Il la fixait sans ciller, attentif, tel un médecin face à un patient en salle d'observation. Lian tendit une main vers lui, effleura son front.

- Tu as faim… ? Tu as mangé ?

Il secoua la tête, sans quitter sa mère des yeux. Elle sourit davantage, caressa la joue de L en un geste lent, délicat mais distrait comme si elle touchait autre chose.

- Il faut que je me lève, dit-elle très doucement. Mais… je ne sens plus mes jambes.

Elle eut un rire tremblant, presque au bord des larmes. Sa main était glacée, remarqua L, immobile.

- Peux-tu m'apporter de l'eau, mon chéri ? Je suis trop fatiguée pour me mettre debout. Je vais dormir encore un peu, d'accord ? Ne m'en veux pas.

Après un court silence, L se releva, et les doigts de Lian retombèrent sur le matelas, avant qu'elle ne les ramène contre son vente. Ses yeux regardaient de nouveau par la fenêtre, et L, silencieux, aperçut une larme couler sur l'arête de son nez, retombant sur l'oreiller en une tâche sombre. Ses pieds étaient nus et L ôta la couverture de ses épaules, recouvrant alors les jambes de sa mère avec. Lian ne le remercia pas, dans un état à mi-chemin entre la rêverie éveillée et la somnolence.

Il quitta la chambre à pas feutrés, traversa le couloir pour atteindre l'escalier. Il descendit la première marche, hésita, puis revint sur ses pas. Ne jetant pas un regard à la porte entrouverte, il se dirigea vers la salle de bains, alluma la lumière. Il perçut le froid du carrelage sous ses pieds, et la lumière crue lui brûler les yeux après avoir passé plus d'une heure dans le noir. Son visage dans la glace au-dessus du lavabo lui renvoya son regard impassible, très noir, et ses cernes qui lui mangeaient les joues. La douleur de son front était pulsante comme un cœur et vaguement nauséeux, il s'abaissa, à genoux sur le sol et tendit la main sous le placard à linge. C'était un espace de moins de cinq centimètres, très étroit, et L sentit comme une résistance juste au niveau de son poignet lorsqu'il continua à fouiller, ses doigts poisseux de poussière et d'humidité. Il ne pourrait plus faire cela dans quelques années.

Lorsqu'il put saisir enfin l'objet, il fit un mouvement de biais, frottant le sol, et après avoir forcé sur son poignet, il se releva, attentif au moindre bruit en provenance de la chambre de sa mère.

Il passa le couteau de cuisine sous l'eau du robinet, l'essuya sur l'une des serviettes et quitta la salle de bains, le tenant toujours d'une main ferme. Il crut entendre un faible gémissement, comme un sanglot étouffé, et se dépêcha de descendre à la cuisine. Sur le bois clair de la porte, il y avait des traces de peinture écaillée, et des échardes provoquées par l'éclat du vase que Lian avait brisé. L avait eu beau chercher, il n'avait pas été en mesure de tout nettoyer et ce fut sur la pointe des pieds qu'il alla chercher un verre, le remplit d'eau avant de le poser sur la table.

Il s'avança jusqu'au réfrigérateur, s'accroupit une nouvelle fois et d'un mouvement sec, il envoya le couteau juste dans l'espace entre la porte et le sol, espace trop mince pour qu'il puisse y enfouir la main. Le couteau se cogna contre le mur dans un léger bruit métallique, trop loin pour qu'aucune main ne puisse l'atteindre. Satisfait, L se remit debout, prit le verre d'eau et remonta jusqu'à la chambre de sa mère.

Lian s'était rendormie, les joues humides de larmes. Elle étreignait dans son sommeil la couverture que L avait au préalable déposé sur ses jambes comme s'il s'agissait d'un corps. L déposa le verre d'eau sur la table de chevet, ressentant le froid dans sa main comme une onde désagréable. Lentement, sans faire de bruits, il se remit au pied du lit, contemplant sa mère. Et dans le silence, il lui essuya le visage de sa manche, avant d'appuyer son menton sur ses bras croisés, plein d'un frémissement d'émotion qu'il pouvait tout juste réprimer.

Dehors, la neige commença à tomber.

* * *

Mello ne savait plus trop combien de temps avait passé depuis qu'il était rentré. Il se rappelait tout juste d'avoir déposé son casque sur l'une des chaises de la pièce principale qu'il partageait avec Matt, retiré ses vêtements avant d'aller se laver dans la toute petite salle de bains qu'il avait dû réparer avec peu de moyens. Il avait entendu Matt se lever, mais n'avait pas compris ce qu'il avait dit. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été trop proche d'une explosion et que ses tympans avaient éclaté, le plongeant dans un monde sourd et opaque, tout son corps engourdi et douloureux.

L'eau, d'abord brûlante, devint de moins en moins chaude puis finit par être tiède sur son corps qu'il frotta jusqu'à rendre sa peau rouge, tentant d'effacer sans succès les traces de sa nuit. Il ne se sentait pas « sale » mais définitivement et irrémédiablement « coupable ». Le mot était écrit en lettres lumineuses dans son esprit, il brûlait dans le regard de L, coulait sur son visage comme le sang, imprégnait sa peau comme les brûlures pour mieux affaiblir ses os fragiles. Tout en lui était touché par ce sentiment et pendant un instant, il se rappela de Rester, l'arme dans son holster évidente sous l'imperméable, et sa façon de le dévisager comme le pire des criminels. Toutes les actions qu'il avait pu commettre dans sa vie ne valaient absolument plus rien à présent. Il avait franchi les limites de sa propre culpabilité.

La douleur de son genou se réveilla brutalement et réprimant un gémissement, Mello s'appuya contre le mur, les yeux levés vers le pommeau de douche, les lèvres pleines d'eau. Le bruit lui rappelait la pluie, battant son cerveau, les éclairs vibrant jusque dans sa poitrine, et il aurait voulu oublier tout cela. Tout oublier depuis quatre ans, sans toutefois le renier. Il eut conscience de tout, de Kira à L, de la Wammy's House jusqu'au Japon et vacillant sous la douleur, il se laissa tomber au sol, fermant les yeux, le menton sur la poitrine, se perdant dans le bruit de l'eau. Il ne vit plus la salle commune, mais seulement deux yeux désespérés qui étaient comme les siens, tout aussi humains et vulnérables et il ne parvint pas à détester cela. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur ses côtes brisées, irradiant de souffrance, sensation compacte et réelle qui l'empêchait de se perdre dans ses réflexions. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, ne le voulait plus. Il était fatigué.

Il crut entendre sous l'eau de la douche la porte grincer, la voix de Matt ne portant pas tout à fait jusqu'à lui. Il perçut son propre nom, puis le mot « café » et de nouveau son nom, dit plus fort.

- Mello ? Tu m'entends ou pas ?

Il y eut un bref silence et quelques instants plus tard, Mello entendit un juron, puis l'eau cesser de couler. Ouvrant alors les yeux, il vit Matt accroupi près de lui, pieds nus et les manches de son t-shirt retroussées, tenant dans ses mains une serviette qu'il enroula rapidement autour de son corps. La serviette empestait d'une odeur humide et lourde, et Mello en eut l'estomac retourné.

- Mello, hé, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Les doigts de Matt étaient froids comparés à toute la chaleur de la salle de bains, tapotant légèrement le visage de Mello. Sur l'un de ses avant-bras, les branches de l'arbre tatoué semblaient presque croître davantage, en une sorte de vision trouble. Mello, épuisé, soupira, soudainement engourdi par le froid. Matt se redressa légèrement, étreignant son buste de ses bras pour le forcer à se relever.

- Viens, viens, je vais t'aider, attends…

-… ondrer…, murmura Mello, d'une voix si faible que la plupart des mots se perdirent dans un souffle.

Matt, surpris, le regarda. Il n'avait pas ses lunettes et dans la lumière blême de la salle de bains, ses yeux en paraissaient plus brillants, presque ceux d'un enfant. Cela toucha Mello pour une raison qu'il ne put s'expliquer, pesant tout autant que ses autres émotions au fond de lui.

- Tout est en train de s'effondrer…, dit-il une nouvelle fois, plongeant son regard dans celui de son ami.

Matt ne répondit pas mais ses bras serrèrent plus fort le corps de Mello, comme s'il tentait de le protéger de quelque chose –« Peut-être moi-même », songea alors Mello, tentant d'ignorer la douleur pour se remettre debout. Il faisait à présent plus frais, maintenant que la porte était ouverte. Matt le soutint jusqu'au lit, le laissa alors pour qu'il puisse s'habiller.

- Tu as bossé toute la nuit, hein ? dit-il depuis la pièce principale. Je t'ai appelé pour prendre un café mais tu n'as pas répondu donc…

Matt se tut et Mello, l'esprit brumeux, finit de s'essuyer le corps avec la serviette qui sentait toujours aussi mauvais. Il n'avait pas le cœur à en faire la remarque à Matt.

- Quelle heure est-il ? demanda-t-il d'une voix si éraillée qu'il en fut lui-même surpris.

- Six heures et demie.

Une bouffée de panique submergea Mello. Il faisait partie de la garde de sept heures, accompagnant Takada depuis son domicile jusqu'à NHN.

- Je dois y aller, j'ai un service ce matin.

Matt revint jusqu'à lui, affichant une mine grave.

- Non, je vais y aller à ta place. Tu risques d'avoir un accident dans cet état.

- Y aller à ma place ? ricana Mello, s'habillant en toute hâte avec ses vêtements de la veille. Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, il faut que je m'en aille.

- Non, tu restes là, répliqua Matt d'une voix très calme.

Mello se mit debout, et son genou sembla protester contre ce mouvement brusque. Les traits crispés par la douleur, il traversa la pièce pour prendre son blouson de cuir mais Matt fut plus rapide de lui, le serrant dans des mains. Mello réalisa que son casque n'était plus sur la chaise mais posé sur la table, non loin de Matt qui continuait de le fixer avec un mélange de sérieux et d'inquiétude.

- Bouge de là, gronda Mello, sentant la colère faire disparaître ce qu'il restait de douleur dans son corps.

- Tu vas te faire tuer, répondit Matt et il y eut une sorte de tremblement dans sa voix qu'il maîtrisa presque aussitôt. Regarde-toi, tu te crois capable de le faire ? Tu n'es pas obligé d'y aller aujourd'hui.

- Pas obligé ? s'étrangla Mello, fou de rage. Non mais tu t'entends ? Si je n'y vais pas, je vais perdre des informations pour l'enquête ! Tu ne comprends pas, je dois y aller.

- Je sais me servir d'une moto. S'ils n'ont pas vu la différence entre Croshaw et toi, je doute qu'ils s'en rendent compte avec moi.

Mello le dévisagea, médusé.

- Je ne sais pas si tu es désespéré ou complètement con.

- Peut-être bien, mais je m'en fous, répliqua Matt d'une voix désinvolte.

Il fit mine de prendre le casque mais Mello, furieux, sortit son Colt de son haut en cuir et le pointa sur Matt. Ce dernier ne montra aucune surprise, ni véritable peur mais son corps se raidit imperceptiblement.

- Pose ça, ordonna Mello. Maintenant.

Silence.

- Je t'ai dit de lâcher ça, répéta Mello d'une voix plus forte.

Matt soupira, les yeux rivés sur la main de Mello.

- Je ne flippe pas parce que tu me menaces d'un flingue, Mello, déclara-t-il d'une voix posée, presque amusée même. Je flippe parce que tu as relevé le cran de sécurité et que tu trembles encore plus qu'un putain de gosse qui a essayé l'ecstasy pour la toute première fois de sa foutue vie !

La fin de sa phrase fut si violente que Mello tressaillit, avant de raffermir sa prise sur le Colt. Matt avait un léger sourire désabusé aux lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire ? demanda-t-il, laissant tomber le blouson au sol. A quoi tu penses, Mello ?

- Eloigne-toi, je t'ai dit.

Matt leva les mains dans un signe de défense avant de se mettre sur le côté. Mello, après un temps d'hésitation, s'avança pour prendre le blouson. La douleur pulsait dans son genou et sur tout son visage, luttant férocement contre les émotions négatives qui le consumaient. Il ne savait plus s'il était en colère parce qu'il avait mal, ou bien l'inverse. Il avait un goût de sang dans la bouche, et soudain nauséeux, il s'appuya contre la table, la vision trouble.

Les mains de Matt le saisirent doucement par les épaules mais ce geste, au lieu de l'apaiser, décupla sa rage et il repoussa son meilleur ami comme si ce dernier s'apprêtait à l'attaquer. Le visage de Matt blêmit d'humiliation.

- Non mais ça va pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Rien, rien du tout. Laisse-moi, je dois y aller.

- C'est ça, lança Matt, furieux. Bien sûr qu'il t'arrive rien, il t'arrive jamais rien car tu ne veux jamais en parler. Mais enfin, parle-moi, Mello ! cria-t-il soudain, et jamais Mello n'avait entendu autant d'épuisement et de rage dans sa voix, une sorte de blessure ouverte qui résonnait dans toute la pièce. Tu me dis jamais, jamais ce qu'il t'arrive ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit pour que tu-

Et il s'arrêta net car Mello venait de détourner le regard. Le silence qui suivit fut si lourd et pesant que Mello pouvait presque sentir ses propres poumons lui tomber dans les entrailles, et son corps, tremblant encore sous la douleur, était à présent glacé d'une sueur froide. Aurait-il continué à fixer Matt que ce dernier aurait poursuivi sa phrase, mais la fin alors serait restée inchangée car Matt aurait vu. Il aurait vu toute la vérité et bien au-delà, frappant inconsciemment de son regard tous les torts, toutes ses faiblesses de Mello et cela lui aurait été intolérable.

Des émotions passèrent sur le visage de Matt en ombres furtives, de l'étonnement, au soupçon puis à la révélation, et enfin à une horreur stupéfiée qui lui tordit les traits.

-… Sainte merde…, lâcha-t-il, presque à bout de souffle.

Face au silence de Mello, il eut un mouvement de recul. Une sorte de rictus apparut sur ses lèvres, comme s'il avait entendu une mauvaise plaisanterie.

- C'est pas vrai… Mello, dis-moi que c'est faux. Dis-moi que tu n'as pas fait ça.

Mello se redressa. Il avait mal à la tête.

- Je le savais, continua Matt de cette même voix essoufflée. Bordel je savais que ça allait finir comme ça.

- Comment ça « tu le savais » ? aboya Mello, exaspéré.

- BIEN SÛR QUE JE LE SAVAIS ! tonna Matt. Qui n'était pas au courant ici ? Qui dans cette putain de galaxie n'était pas au courant de ce qu'il se passait entre vous deux ? Tout le monde le savait, tu le savais, Near le savait, hé, je parie que même L le savait bien avant tout le monde !

Matt passa une main dans ses cheveux, se détourna de Mello. Ses épaules roulaient comme celles d'un fauve sur le point d'attaquer et ses mâchoires étaient crispées par un mélange de fureur et d'abasourdissement.

-… Pas étonnant que L t'ait mis le grappin dessus le premier, cracha-t-il avec hargne. Pas étonnant, non.

La colère vint frapper Mello comme une gifle et n'en pouvant plus, il s'avança jusqu'à Matt, le confrontant du regard.

- Je t'interdis de dire ce genre de trucs sur L, tu entends ? Qu'est-ce que tu sais de lui ?

- Oh, tu « m'interdis » ? Tu devrais arrêter de te regarder dans la glace, Mello car oui, je sais des choses sur L. Je sais des choses car j'ai toujours essayé de ne pas penser qu'à ma gueule !

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?

Matt, atterré, prit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

- Ce que ça peut me foutre ? répéta-t-il d'une voix sifflante de rage. Mais tu es complètement aveugle ! Tu te rends même pas compte de l'état dans lequel tu te trouves à cause de Near ! Tu as toujours été obsédé par lui, et quand ce n'était pas lui, c'était L, et quand ce n'était pas L, c'était toi, toi et ta réussite ! Et tu parles d'une réussite au final, hein ? ajouta-t-il méchamment, frappant exactement dans les incertitudes de Mello.

- Pourquoi ça te met autant en colère, Matt ? demanda Mello, le corps engourdi, une douleur pulsante dans les tempes.

- Mais parce que je m'inquiète pour toi, enfin ! Parce que je sais quelle emprise a Near sur toi, et celle que tu as sur lui. Je pense que tu l'as toujours su mais t'as jamais voulu te l'avouer. T'es comme ça, Mello, dit-il en voyant le regard noir que Mello lui lançait. Quand les choses ne vont pas comme tu veux, tu t'enfuis. Tu t'es barré car L t'avait pas choisi, mais ça t'empêche pas de revenir pour tenter de changer les choses. Tu l'as fait pour moi, tu l'as fait pour Near.

-… Tu ne sais rien, Matt, lança Mello, les épaules nouées par la colère.

- Non, tu as raison, concéda ironiquement Matt. Je ne sais rien du tout. Mais ça m'empêche pas de le comprendre, Mello. Je m'inquiète pour toi car tu es mon ami-

- Qui a dit qu'on était amis, hein ? explosa Mello.

A l'instant même où il prononça ses mots, une voix dans sa tête lui cria de s'excuser. Il n'y parvint pas, et plus que tout, ne se sentit pas désolé. Ce fut comme si Mello venait de frapper Matt dans l'estomac, lui broyant les organes de toutes ses forces. Matt inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté, les sourcils froncés, comme si Mello avait parlé dans une langue inconnue puis passa une main sur son visage, frottant sa bouche et son menton. Son corps s'était raidi légèrement. Mello, tremblant encore sous le coup de la colère, inspira, exhala profondément avant de tendre une main vers Matt.

Il sentit toute la souffrance et la tristesse de Matt dans le coup qu'il reçut soudain à la mâchoire, le propulsant en arrière. Ca n'avait pas été un poing tout à fait fermé mais le contact dur des phalanges de Matt, de cette main touchant son propre visage, le repoussant violemment loin de lui dans un mouvement du bras. Mello trébucha, se rattrapa à la table, le visage brûlant, sa bouche au goût légèrement métallique. En le frappant, Matt avait forcé l'intérieur de sa joue contre ses dents, finissant par causer une blessure.

- Félicitations, Mello, déclara Matt d'une voix éteinte. Tu es officiellement le plus grand fils de pute que j'ai connu dans ma vie.

Il retourna dans la chambre et Mello l'entendit prendre des affaires, mettre son manteau, mais il fut incapable de l'en empêcher. Il resta debout, le contact de la table sous ses doigts comme étant la seule chose concrète qu'il percevait autour de lui. Quelques instants plus tard, Matt traversa la pièce, ses lunettes sur les yeux, les mains dans les poches et il s'en fut en claquant la porte.

Mello eut l'impression que tout l'air présent dans ses poumons avait disparu. Effleurant sa mâchoire engourdie, il prit son blouson de cuir, son casque, avant de voir qu'une tasse de café était posée près du meuble qui leur servait à faire un peu de cuisine. Le café était froid depuis longtemps.

Mello aurait aimé penser que Matt reviendrait à coup sûr. Le plus terrible était qu'il n'en savait rien, car aujourd'hui plus que jamais, il ne savait pas à quoi pensait Matt.

* * *

Sur les trente-cinq écrans de QG, Near compta plus de cent pages différentes remplies de noms. L'écriture de Mikami était très lisible, aux lettres très rapprochées, ce qui de loin donnait l'impression d'un flot de traits, de lignes et de courbes qui ne se différenciaient pas. A plusieurs reprises, Near demanda à Rester de faire un zoom sur certaines pages pour lire quelques noms, en reconnut certains car L des années auparavant lui avait fait toute une liste des criminels incarcérés grâce à lui. Sur tous les noms, 70% étaient d'origine américaine, et il y avait environ 5 à 7% de noms japonais. Le reste était des noms dont Near n'avait pas entendu parler, provenant d'Europe, d'Asie et d'Afrique.

- Une page par jour, hein…, dit Rester, à la fois impressionné et médusé. Ce type est vraiment maniaque.

- Les bons tueurs sont les maniaques, répliqua Near d'une voix froide. C'est l'organisation qui fera toute la différence. Je ne suis pas étonné que L-Kira l'ait choisi. Regardez, il n'y a en général que cinq millimètres d'écart entre chaque nom écrit, et à raison de trente-huit lignes par page, Mikami peut tuer jusqu'à une moyenne de deux cents personnes par jour environ.

Rester soupira.

- C'est abominable.

- C'est une cadence comme une autre, commandant Rester. Mikami est quelqu'un de consciencieux.

Near se tut, le menton sur un des genoux qu'il avait ramené contre sa poitrine. Rester, assis non loin de lui, le regardait analyser toutes les pages affichées sur les écrans principaux. Il ne clignait jamais, et ses pupilles faisaient des micromouvements si furtifs qu'il donnait l'impression de tout juste s'attarder sur un nom avant d'en fixer un autre. Rester avait l'habitude depuis l'analyse des différentes vidéos de présentateurs pour trouver qui était le X-Kira.

- Maintenant que Gevanni a son bilan médical, nous pouvons avancer dans le plan que j'ai préparé, dit-il après un long moment de silence.

Il se pencha, attrapa une poupée près de lui. La posant sur l'index de sa main droite, il utilisa sa main gauche pour tremper un minuscule pinceau dans de la peinture noire. Rester, quelque peu surpris, hésita avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Near, j'ai confiance en vous…

- Mais ?

Near avait levé les yeux, le visage totalement inexpressif.

- Il y a toujours un « mais » quand vous vous adressez à moi, commandant Rester.

- Je…

- Je ne dis pas que vous doutez de moi, ajouta Near d'un ton monocorde. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous gêne ?

Rester secoua la tête, indécis.

- J'ai confiance en vous, Near, répéta-t-il d'une voix plus ferme. Mais finalement, ce plan est un quitte-ou-double, n'est-ce pas ?

- Et ?

Rester eut un léger rire.

- Rien en particulier. Vous prenez des risques, ça me convient.

Near, ne trouvant rien à répondre, haussa les épaules avant de reporter son attention sur la poupée. Lentement, avec précision, il déposa la peinture sur le vêtement, ajoutant des reflets. Autour du cou, les vingt points rouges brillaient encore.

Il ne restait que trois semaines avant la confrontation finale.

* * *

Quand Mello entendit la clé dans la serrure, il ne leva pas les yeux. Assis à la table, épuisé par son service de jour à la garde de Takada, il tenait toujours à la main un stylo posé sur son cahier rouge sur lequel il avait fini par noter quelques détails sur l'emploi du temps du porte-parole de Kira, des routes prises pour la semaine, de chaque information que Lidner avait pu lui fournir dès qu'elle en avait eu l'occasion. Le flacon de Codeis était à une distance égale des quelques tablettes de chocolat qu'il s'était achetées pour la journée et à quelques centimètres de sa main gauche se trouvait un cendrier dans lequel se consumait une cigarette.

Il entendit la porte se refermer, le bruit cliquetant des clés fourrées dans une poche, et après quelques secondes, lentement, releva la tête. Matt, debout devant lui, le dévisageait, son regard indéfinissable derrière ses lunettes. Il remarqua le paquet de cigarettes près du cendrier, et retint à grand-peine un éclat de rire qui se transforma en un reniflement.

- Je savais bien que je l'avais oublié quelque part.

Mello prit la cigarette dans le cendrier, l'apporta à ses lèvres. Quand il exhala une puissante bouffée grise, il réalisa qu'il souriait légèrement.

- Il était quasiment rempli. Je me voyais mal le jeter.

- Tu n'aimes pas gaspiller, tiens.

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants sans dire mot avant que Matt, agité par une certaine nervosité, ne sorte un nouveau paquet de sa poche pour prendre une cigarette qu'il alluma.

- Tu as oublié quelque chose ? demanda Mello d'une voix calme, bien qu'au fond de lui luttaient des dizaines d'émotions contradictoires.

Matt fit une légère grimace.

- C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ?

Mello baissa la tête, soutenant son front de sa main. La présence de Matt près de lui était comme une source de chaleur désagréable, et pourtant essentielle.

- Tu es parti pendant deux semaines. Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Tu crois vraiment que tu serais resté si je te l'avais demandé ?

Matt tressaillit, détourna le regard, tirant sur sa cigarette pour se donner une certaine contenance.

-… Non, je ne serais pas resté, avoua-t-il en exhalant.

Mello soupira, referma le cahier. La codéine engourdissait sa douleur, mais intérieurement, il souhaitait qu'il existât un remède comme le malaise, la tristesse et son incapacité à dire les choses comme elles étaient. Matt avait gardé les mêmes vêtements depuis son départ, et Mello réalisa que les treize jours qui s'étaient écoulés venaient à tout jamais de disparaître. Il ne sut déterminer s'il s'agissait d'une bonne ou d'une mauvaise chose.

- Tu me poses pas la question ? lança Matt d'une voix légèrement tremblante, comme s'il tentait de rester impassible sans succès.

- La question ? répéta Mello.

Il sourit de nouveau, détacha un carré de chocolat qu'il fit fondre sur sa langue.

- Ce n'est pas à moi de la poser, répondit-il après un temps de silence. Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais te dire à présent. Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais su.

- Tu l'as su un moment, Mello, mais tu as oublié.

Mello leva les yeux, fixa Matt.

- Quatre ans, ça vous change quelqu'un, chuchota-t-il.

Matt se contenta d'acquiescer, la cigarette aux lèvres. Il finit par s'assoir à la table, juste en face de Mello, croisant les doigts, les yeux baissés sur le cendrier comme pour y voir à travers. Dans cette position, Mello retrouvait de l'enfant qu'il avait connu à la Wammy's House et cela lui fit mal au cœur, sans qu'il puisse se l'expliquer.

- Tu aurais très bien pu repartir à Chicago, dit-il comme une tentative d'entamer –quoi ? une conversation ? une dispute ?- pour faire avancer les choses.

Matt ricana.

- A quoi bon ? Je serais pas resté indéfiniment là-bas. J'aurais bougé un peu partout dans le pays. J'aurais tourné en rond, oui, précisa-t-il, les yeux toujours rivés sur le cendrier. J'ai préféré traîner ici. J'avais de l'argent, je me débrouillais.

Il prit sa cigarette entre ses doigts, considéra pensivement le filtre.

- J'avais besoin de réfléchir. Je savais plus du tout quoi penser, quoi faire de moi-même. Je crois que je me sentais un peu perdu, murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour Mello. Je veux dire… je pensais pas te revoir, Mello. Et je crois en toute honnêteté que j'en avais pas envie. Rien que de penser à toi…

Il se tut un bref instant, et quand il reprit, sa voix était lourde, rauque, comme si la vérité était encore trop renfoncée tout au fond de lui.

-… Ca faisait beaucoup trop mal. Mais il faut croire que je suis un putain d'abruti, non ? Dès que tu t'es pointé, j'ai su que j'allais être suffisamment con pour te suivre. Comme ça, dit-il en faisant mine de claquer des doigts.

Mello ne répondit pas. Matt écrasa la cigarette dans le cendrier, se penchant suffisamment pour que ses yeux à travers le verre de ses lunettes soient visibles.

- J'ai vu une fille aujourd'hui, à l'aéroport, continua-t-il. Je pensais vraiment repartir, n'importe où, je m'en foutais, mais je voulais repartir. Je savais pas quelle destination choisir et puis finalement, j'ai vu cette fille qui était au téléphone. Elle était en train de pleurer, et tout le monde la regardait car même si elle essayait d'être discrète, elle pleurait comme une folle. Elle disait des trucs du genre « Mais tu comprends pas, attends, je veux te le dire… », et pleurait encore. Un moment, elle a raccroché, et j'en ai profité. Je me suis dit que je pouvais toujours tenter ma chance avec elle, pourquoi pas, j'allais me casser juste après. Elle a dit oui et on est allés boire un coup.

Il sembla se rappeler de quelque chose et eut un léger rire.

- Je comprenais pas la moitié des trucs qu'elle me balançait mais j'en avais rien à faire. Je crois que c'était son copain, ou son père, mais je m'en foutais. Et tout en me parlant, elle arrêtait pas de tripoter son portable. J'avais jamais vu autant de porte-clés, de grigris et de gadgets aussi inutiles sur un téléphone. Il y en avait tellement qu'elle devait à chaque fois les tenir dans une main pour pouvoir regarder son écran et taper ses messages. Et j'ai pensé « Mais c'est complètement con, qui mettrait autant de bidules sur son téléphone si ça le gêne tant que ça pour l'utiliser ? ». Et je m'énervais pour rien dessus, sans rien dire, ça me gonflait vraiment… Et puis j'ai compris que j'étais au moins aussi con qu'elle. Peut-être plus. J'étais encore plus con que ce genre de filles qui dépensent des tonnes sur des gadgets à foutre sur leur téléphone, j'étais encore plus con et ça m'a tellement énervé que je me suis barré. Et je suis revenu ici.

Mello le dévisagea.

- Tu as eu une révélation grâce à une japonaise qui met trop de trucs sur son portable ? résuma-t-il, interloqué.

Matt haussa les épaules.

- Si des illuminés parviennent à voir la gueule de Jésus en 3D dans leurs cornflakes tous les dimanches matins, je peux bien trouver ma révélation où je le veux.

Il alluma une nouvelle cigarette, tira dessus et pendant plusieurs minutes, il n'y eut plus que le souffle de Matt, le grésillement de l'extrémité rouge, et Mello se rendit compte que cela lui avait manqué. Cette idée d'une présence tendre et inquiète auprès de lui, et toutes les émotions violentes qu'il éprouvait pour son meilleur ami luttèrent une nouvelle fois en lui, avant de le laisser hébété, désolé, tout et rien à la fois.

- Tu sais, Mello, reprit Matt d'une voix douce, ses traits s'estompant dans la faible lumière de la pièce. J'ai toujours regretté. Toujours tout regretté, tout que j'ai pu faire, tout ce qu'il m'est arrivé, tout ce que j'ai vu. J'ai regretté vivre à Khabarovsk, regretté la proposition de Wammy, regretté de te connaître, toi et L, regretté ton départ, regretté que tu reviennes et regretté de t'avoir suivi jusqu'ici. J'ai toujours eu des regrets pour tout, même quand je suis allé en prison alors que je l'avais voulu au départ. Ca a toujours été plus facile pour moi de poursuivre dans la même direction, même si ce n'était jamais la bonne. Faire demi-tour, ça me foutait une telle trouille… Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu m'arriver si je décidais d'aller contre tout ça ? J'ai jamais voulu le savoir. J'en avais trop peur.

Il déglutit, et Mello entendit comme des sanglots prisonniers dans sa voix, qui ne sortiraient jamais, trop enfouis en lui-même.

- Mais j'ai plus envie de regretter maintenant. Et je pense que si tu as fait tout ça pour me retrouver, c'est aussi parce que tu en avais envie, et pas seulement pour Kira. Je veux y croire, même un tout petit peu. Parce que l'idée, peut-être plus tard, que j'aurai toujours continué tout droit, sans avoir une seule chance d'être là auprès de toi, me fait vraiment trop flipper.

Lorsque Mello voulut répondre, il eut l'impression que sa gorge était tapissée d'éclats de verre. Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma, se contentant de regarder Matt droit dans les yeux en espérant qu'il puisse comprendre. Les mots de gratitude, de remerciement, de pardon étaient tous bloqués dans un tamis émotionnel, et il espérait, sans toutefois y croire complètement, que Matt les saisisse de sa propre main.

- Tu ne dis rien ? demanda malicieusement Matt, avant de tousser brièvement pour dissiper toutes les émotions sous-jacentes de sa voix.

Mello secoua la tête, ne parvenant pas à sourire.

- Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose à ajouter ? dit-il enfin, parvenant enfin à maîtriser ses intonations.

Matt éclata de rire.

- Pourquoi pas « tu veux un café et un truc à manger » ? Je crève la dalle depuis ce midi.

Il était plus de deux heures du matin. Mello se leva, et au moment où il s'apprêtait à faire chauffer de l'eau, son téléphone dans la poche de son pantalon se mit à vibrer. Il décrocha, s'éloignant de Matt qui était resté assis.

Lidner ne perdit pas de temps.

- Mello, c'est important.

Il s'assit dans un fauteuil dans la pièce, attentif. Lidner, incapable de cacher une certaine anxiété, lui raconta tout ce qu'elle avait appris ce jour-là. Mello ne parvint pas à y croire.

L'échange ne dura pas plus de quatre minutes, mais lorsque Mello raccrocha, il ne sentait plus aucune parcelle de sa peau, transi de froid et d'un sentiment inexplicable. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, un flux d'adrénaline lui balayant le corps telle une tornade, il se redressa, retourna voir Matt qui faisait lui-même chauffer l'eau pour son café.

L'expression de curiosité de Matt laissa place à de l'inquiétude sourde.

-… Quoi ?

Mello resta silencieux quelques secondes.

- Il faut qu'on bouge, murmura-t-il enfin. Il va falloir qu'on fasse quelque chose.

Matt se contenta d'hocher la tête, bien qu'il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre ce que voulait dire Mello. Ce dernier retourna s'assoir, feuilleta son cahier à la recherche de ses notes. Il entendit après quelques instants les pas de Matt jusqu'à lui, l'odeur chaude et amère du café.

- Mello ?

Il leva la tête. Matt, gêné, nerveux, hésita.

- Je vais te poser la question une seule fois et après on n'en parlera plus jamais.

Silence.

- Ce qu'il s'est passé avec Near… est-ce que c'était une erreur ?

Mello inspira profondément.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il d'une voix blanche.

Il n'avait dit qu'un demi-mensonge. La vérité le terrifiait bien trop pour qu'il en fasse part à son meilleur ami.

Une erreur ?

_Si seulement.

* * *

_

Plus de vingt minutes s'étaient écoulées dans le silence. L, assis dans le canapé de velours rouge, considérait le magnétophone posé sur la table basse en verre comme si c'était la première fois qu'il était confronté à ce genre d'objet. Ses mains étaient crispées sur ses genoux, et ses épaules voûtées dans une position de repli. Quillsh, un peu gêné, patienta encore quelques instants avant d'appuyer sur une touche du magnétophone, coupant la cassette. Ce fut un geste souple et discret mais qui fit tressaillir L, levant alors ses yeux noirs vers l'inventeur, le questionnant silencieusement.

- Laissons ça de côté pour aujourd'hui, déclara Quillsh d'une voix douce. Tu n'es pas concentré et je ne vais pas te forcer à me parler si tu ne le souhaites pas.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'en avais pas envie, répliqua L, bien qu'il semblait soudain soulagé.

Quillsh sourit.

- Veux-tu un peu de thé et des gâteaux ?

Il n'attendit pas la réponse de l'enfant et s'en alla préparer le tout. L'orphelinat avait beau avoir à son service deux très bons cuisiniers, il avait toujours tenu à faire lui-même à manger pour L. Lorsqu'il revint, portant un plateau chargé de tartes et de gâteaux divers, ainsi qu'une théière et deux tasses, L n'avait pas bougé, fixant toujours le magnétophone d'un air songeur. Il remercia Quillsh du bout des lèvres et après avoir rempli sa tasse de plusieurs sucres, but une légère gorgée.

- Ca va mieux ? demanda Quillsh en face de lui dans le fauteuil en cuir noir.

L garda le silence un moment.

- Maintenant, tu sais toujours quand j'ai mal à la tête. A chaque fois, tu me prépares quelque chose.

- N'est-ce pas normal ? répliqua Quillsh avant de boire une gorgée de son thé. Je commence à te connaître.

L haussa les épaules.

- Moi aussi, je te connais, Quillsh. Par exemple, tu es en train de te dire « Je savais que ce voyage à Saint-Austell n'était pas une bonne idée, mais je préfère ne pas le lui faire remarquer, il le regrette suffisamment comme ça ».

Quillsh eut un léger rire, ne s'offusquant pas des manières de L pour le déstabiliser. Il en avait toujours été ainsi entre eux.

- Tu le regrettes, mais tu veux quand même en parler, dit-il d'une voix posée.

L se pencha vers la table basse pour piquer un morceau de gâteau mais son bras, trop court, ne lui permit que d'effleurer le bord de l'assiette. Souriant pour lui-même, Quillsh poussa légèrement de sa main gauche le gâteau jusqu'à ce que L puisse l'atteindre. L'enfant ne fit pas de commentaire mais Quillsh vit une sorte de moue sur ses lèvres qui se dissipa dès l'instant où il croqua dans le bout qu'il avait attrapé.

- Ah oui ? lança-t-il, la bouche pleine.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire, mais… peut-être que ça te ferait du bien, conclut Quillsh.

- Est-ce que ça marche vraiment ? demanda brusquement L.

- Quoi, « ça » ?

- Parler des choses qui nous blessent pour que cela nous fasse ensuite du bien.

- Je n'aurais pas résumé les choses de cette façon mais oui, ça peut marcher, concéda l'inventeur, amusé et attendri à la fois. Tout dépend ensuite de ton envie de parler, et de la personne qui t'écoute.

L sembla hésiter, baissa les yeux vers sa tasse pour y fixer ce qu'il restait de thé.

- Tu en veux encore ? proposa Quillsh, tendant la main vers la théière.

- Je crois qu'il sait, dit soudain L, toujours les yeux baissés. Il sait qui je suis.

Quillsh ne se départit pas de son sourire. Il prit délicatement des mains de L la tasse presque vide, la remplit de nouveau avant de la poser sur la table. Il n'avait touché à sa propre part de tarte aux fruits, car il n'avait pas assez faim. Il soupira, but une gorgée de son thé. Le ciel était d'un bleu très froid par la fenêtre mais la lumière apportait de la chaleur, tombant sur les épaules et la nuque de L pour lui réchauffer le corps.

- Je me demandais bien pourquoi tu voulais en apprendre plus sur Linnberman. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point… A quel point tu étais concerné.

- Je n'étais pas concerné, répliqua L d'une voix sèche. Je ne l'ai jamais été.

- C'est ce que tu voudrais croire, murmura Quillsh.

L fut parcouru d'un frisson. Il semblait fatigué.

- Il n'y a jamais eu aucune preuve contre lui, poursuivit Quillsh. Il a toujours été un bon psychiatre aux yeux de tous, et il savait choisir les bons traitements pour ses patients. A l'époque, c'était normal pour lui de faire tout ça.

L reposa la tasse sur la table, crispant de nouveau ses mains sur les genoux.

- Je ne considérai jamais ça comme normal, Quillsh. Jusqu'au bout, je serai persuadé que cette technique est mauvaise. Mauvaise et dangereuse. Peu importent toutes les thèses, tous les essais positifs à son sujet, je serai toujours contre cette méthode.

- Tu ne peux pas avoir un avis objectif, et tu le sais.

L dévisagea Quillsh de son regard ni grave ni factice, semblant à la fois passionné par la conversation tout en donnant l'impression de s'en détacher totalement.

- En théorie, il n'est pas coupable, reprit Quillsh. Il n'a fait que répondre aux attentes de ses patients.

- Il en a abusé, tu le sais aussi bien que moi, Quillsh. D'ailleurs, pourquoi n'as-tu pas cherché à en apprendre davantage sur ses méthodes ? Tu aurais très bien pu le faire.

- J'aimerais te répondre « C'est compliqué » ou bien « Tu es trop jeune pour le comprendre », avoua Quillsh, un léger sourire penaud aux lèvres. Sauf que je ne le peux pas. Il faut replacer ça dans le contexte de l'époque, L. C'était une solution rapide, définitive, qui devait aider les patients.

L ouvrit la bouche, la referma, sentant que la discussion ne menait nulle part. Quillsh soupira.

- Je ne suis pas ton ennemi, L. Je ne cherche pas à te dire que ton opinion est fausse, tu n'es pas le seul à penser que cette thérapie est dangereuse. Tu n'es pas non plus le seul à soupçonner Linnberman d'avoir abusé de son autorité pour administrer ces opérations à de nombreux patients qui n'en avaient pas foncièrement besoin. A présent, on ne peut plus le prouver. Linnberman est un homme intelligent, il ne prendrait pas le risque d'entacher la réputation de son hôpital.

Il s'interrompit un instant, but une gorgée de son thé qui était devenu tiède.

- Je vais te dire ce que je pense, L, et j'espère que tu me répondras sincèrement.

- T'ai-je déjà menti ? rétorqua L dans une intonation presque provocante, ce qui fit rire Quillsh.

- Je comprends ta colère, même si tu refuses de la montrer à quiconque mais… vers qui diriges-tu cette colère ?

- Je ne suis pas en colère, dit L d'une voix très calme.

_Ta vie importe plus que tes sentiments._

- Ce que je veux dire, précisa Quillsh, ignorant l'intervention de l'enfant, c'est qui cherches-tu à accuser réellement ?

L garda le silence pendant un si long moment que quand il répondit, il faillit faire sursauter Quillsh.

- … J'ai besoin de tenir quelqu'un responsable de toute cette histoire.

Il hésita, baissa la tête pour la poser sur ses genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine et Quillsh eut l'impression de retrouver l'enfant recroquevillé contre le mur, aux yeux ne dévoilant rien de lui. La lumière fut légèrement plus terne, dissimulée çà et là par des nuages, mais des éclats de soleil chauffaient toujours les épaules L, comme deux taches dorées.

- Peut-être que ça n'a jamais été la faute de personne, murmura L d'une voix sans émotion tangible. Peut-être que cela devait arriver, et qu'un moment ou un autre, ma mère serait morte sans l'aide de quiconque, sans la faute de quiconque. Mais… J'ai besoin de croire à ça. J'ai besoin de croire que ce n'était pas de sa faute, qu'elle n'y pouvait rien. Peut-être que Linnberman n'a fait qu'accélérer les choses, ou alors le fil s'était déjà rompu depuis longtemps. Je ne sais pas.

- Désigner un responsable te fait du bien ? demanda doucement Quillsh.

L le regarda.

- Si je ne le faisais pas…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, ferma les yeux. Quillsh, silencieux, reposa la tasse sur la table et resta ainsi, sentant lentement, avec une affection légère, que L s'endormait, son souffle frêle dans le bureau, tandis que le soleil continuait de lui réchauffer le corps.

Il eut une dernière pensée avant de sombrer complètement dans le sommeil.

« Si je ne le faisais pas, alors le seul responsable qu'il resterait serait moi-même. »

* * *

Matt poussa un juron et Mello, en l'entendant, s'arrêta de marcher.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Matt grogna dans le noir.

- Je crois qu'une de mes bottes vient de foutre le camp.

Il y eut un léger déclic et une toute petite flamme jaillit, éclairant en partie le visage de Matt, avant de glisser jusqu'à sa chaussure gauche. On pouvait à présent voir un trou entre le cuir et la semelle. Mello ricana.

- Très classe.

- Tu parles ! lança Matt, agacé. J'ai dépensé plus de cent-cinquante dollars dans cette paire de pompes et voilà le résultat au bout de six mois.

- J'en ai déjà eu de cette marque-là. Elles sont nazes. Tu peux marcher ?

Matt marmonna quelque chose que Mello ne comprit pas, et la flamme s'éteignit brusquement, les plongeant une nouvelle fois dans l'obscurité. Cependant, au bout de quelques instants, ils finirent par mieux voir tout autour d'eux. A travers des trous dans les murs en pierre, des stries de lumière bleutée tombaient sur la voiture et la moto, garées côte à côte. Mello perçut sous ses pieds le mélange de terre et de débris de bois provenant de la charpente, et non loin de lui le corps de Matt qui semblait légèrement claudiquer à cause de sa botte.

- Je pensais pas qu'on trouverait ce truc ici, déclara-t-il alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous deux vers la sortie, l'air frais de la nuit leur frappant le visage.

Mello leva la tête pour ne voir que le ciel au-dessus de lui. Le toit de l'église avait été pulvérisé pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, et il n'en restait que quelques pierres retombant au sol à l'intérieur même du bâtiment. Il n'y avait plus un seul vitrail en état. Seule trace qui n'avait pas été touchée, la croix qui brillait d'un éclat d'argent sale, toujours aussi droite qu'avant. Mello aurait aimé penser qu'il s'agissait d'un « miracle » mais il n'y croyait plus assez pour seulement se le formuler.

Matt était à quelques mètres de lui, contemplant la vue dégagée qu'offrait le terrain. On apercevait l'autoroute en contrebas, et les quelques voitures qui circulaient. L'éclat rouge de la cigarette de Matt tremblotait légèrement dans le vent, peut-être à cause du froid, ou de l'excitation, Mello n'arrivait pas à déterminer.

- Il nous reste combien de temps ? demanda-t-il quand Mello le rejoignit.

- Six heures. La route jusqu'ici prend déjà plus de quatre heures, sans compter qu'il faut passer par Nagano. Je vais prendre l'autoroute, tu prendras le deuxième itinéraire, comme prévu.

- Ouais, plus long pour moi, donc ça te laissera plus de temps pour t'enfuir.

Mello aurait voulu sourire mais il parvint pas. La voix de Matt était d'un sérieux implacable, presque aussi froid que le vent qui leur giflait le corps. La cigarette entre ses doigts gantés se consumait presque tout seule, et lorsque Matt voulut la porter une nouvelle fois à ses lèvres, il n'en restait plus grand-chose. Il la jeta d'une pichenette, remit ses mains dans les poches de son manteau.

- Dis, Mello…

- Hum ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu feras quand tu auras gagné ?

Mello crut un instant qu'une main invisible venait de lui broyer les poumons et surpris, il ne sut quoi répondre pendant quelques secondes.

- Je n'ai pas envie de me dire ce qu'il va se passer après, répliqua-t-il d'une voix presque trop sèche.

Matt rit doucement.

- Parlons alors d'une hypothèse. Les hypothèses, ça ne concerne pas nos émotions. Vas-y, dis-moi tout.

Mello frissonna.

- Je ne sais pas si je dois trouver ta question glauque ou bien stupide.

- Tout dépendra de ta réponse alors, rétorqua Matt d'une voix égale.

Mello réprima un grognement de colère, s'éloigna de quelques pas. Ce qu'il restait de l'entrée principale de l'église formaient deux murs opposés, et Mello s'avança jusqu'à eux. Il entendit Matt le rattraper, toujours en boitillant, et il dut retenir un sourire moqueur.

-… Quand j'aurai vaincu Kira, j'irai voir Near, commença-t-il, tentant de mettre en mots les images troubles et distantes qui n'avaient pas cessé de le hanter pendant quatre ans. Alors il reconnaîtra ma victoire. Comme j'aurai gagné, je serai amnistié et je pourrai de nouveau aller où je le veux. Je continuerai à…

Il hésita, tendit une main vers une des pierres du mur.

- Je continuerai à être moi-même.

- Et pas L ? demanda Matt, enfin à ses côtés.

Mello le dévisagea, et Matt eut une sorte de sourire désolé.

- C'était pas ce que tu voulais dès le départ ? Après tout, si battre Near signifie que tu es plus fort que lui, ça veut dire aussi que tu as battu L, là où il avait échoué.

Mello soupira. Le froid avait engourdi tout son corps, y compris sa rotule, ce qui lui faisait mal à chaque fois qu'il marchait. Il avait déjà pris quelques pilules de Codeis juste avant de s'arrêter dans cet endroit, et il préférait ne pas en abuser. Surtout pas aujourd'hui.

- Je crois que j'ai toujours voulu deux choses qui n'étaient pas compatibles, expliqua-t-il d'une voix mesurée. Mais maintenant que L est mort, je sais que la chose que je désirais le plus, ce n'était pas de devenir L. C'était d'être avec L, auprès de lui. Perdre mon identité ne m'aurait pas gêné, si ça signifiait vivre ses côtés. Je voulais être le Premier, et en particulier dans ce sens-là.

Matt fronça les sourcils.

- Si tu ne veux plus être son successeur, que vas-tu faire alors ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne voulais plus être son successeur, répondit Mello, presque surpris du calme qu'il ressentait. En battant Near, je serai de nouveau le Premier, et je serai capable de succéder à L. Mais je ne veux pas le faire au sein du Projet Wammy. Je peux succéder à L en étant toujours moi-même, en reprenant ce qu'il m'a enseigné.

Il eut un bref rire sans joie.

- Le Projet Wammy est resté sur la première définition du mot « succession ». Ca ne m'intéresse pas.

- Tu vas te mettre à ton compte ?

-… Oui, c'est ça.

« Je l'espère » avait afflué à ses lèvres mais Mello l'avait retenu à temps. Pas d'émotions dans une hypothèse. Matt essaya d'allumer une nouvelle cigarette mais le vent était trop fort, peu importait sa position pour s'en protéger. Sans y penser, Mello fit un rempart de ses mains gantées tout autour de la flamme, et Matt, légèrement surpris, parvint à allumer sa cigarette dont il tira une bouffée.

- Et…, reprit Mello, réalisant que sa voix vacillait un peu. Et j'aurai besoin de quelqu'un pour m'aider dans mes enquêtes.

Il y eut un temps de silence et Matt, la cigarette aux lèvres, ne put cacher tout le flot d'émotions qui le submergeait. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent derrière le verre de ses lunettes et il lui fallut plusieurs essais avant d'être en mesure de répondre sans que Mello ne puisse entendre l'étranglement ému qui lui saisissait la gorge –ce que Mello vit aussitôt, bien qu'il n'en fit aucune remarque.

- T-Tu es sérieux ?

- Assez, biaisa Mello, incapable jusqu'au bout de dire ce qu'il pensait réellement. Tu n'es pas bête, après tout.

Matt fut saisi d'un rire silencieux et toussa brusquement, s'étant étranglé avec la fumée de sa cigarette.

- Des fois, je reste étonné du nombre de conneries que tu peux balancer sans avoir l'air de rien, Mello.

- J'ai eu un bon professeur autrefois, répliqua Mello, amusé.

Rire lui avait réchauffé le corps et enfin il s'éloigna des murs pour de nouveau regarder l'autoroute.

Matt, près de lui, cessa de sourire, et son regard se perdit au loin.

- Mello… L t'aimait, murmura-t-il alors, prenant Mello au dépourvu.

- Ca…, je n'en sais rien

L'avouer lui avait inconsciemment voûté les épaules, en une sorte de défaite acceptée depuis longtemps.

_Et lui, qu'a-t-il fait pour toi ?_

« Near… L a fait ce que tu n'as pas eu le cran de faire. Tu peux toujours le regretter maintenant mais ça n'y changera rien. »

Matt hésita un instant.

- Moi, je le sais.

Mello le regarda.

- Je le sais car il me l'a dit, poursuivit Matt d'une voix soudainement plus précipitée, comme s'il tentait d'avouer quelque chose. Enfin… Il me l'a pas dit de façon explicite, mais je l'ai compris tout de suite. Il a pas réussi à me le cacher.

- Comment ça ? souffla Mello, la gorge soudain serrée par un mélange d'angoisse et de curiosité.

Matt prit la cigarette qu'il fumait et d'un geste étrangement violent la jeta au loin, comme s'il s'agissait d'une chose répugnante.

- Je… Je voulais être sûr, reprit-il, la voix tremblante, indécise comme celle d'un enfant. Je voulais être sûr qu'il soit sérieux avec toi. Je voulais pas qu'il te fasse du mal, tu comprends ? Tu l'avais pas encore vu, mais moi, j'avais senti que ce n'était plus de l'adoration que tu éprouvais pour lui, c'était autre chose. Et moi, je refusais que L joue avec tes sentiments. Alors… A-Alors je suis allé le voir et je lui ai dit.

- Tu as quoi ? lança Mello, abasourdi. Quand es-tu allé le voir ?

- … Quelques semaines avant que… avant que vous deux…

Matt s'interrompit et furieux contre lui-même, il se dirigea jusqu'à l'église, les mains dans les poches. Mello, estomaqué, le rattrapa aussi vite qu'il le put malgré la douleur persistante dans son genou. Il tendit une main vers Matt, pour le forcer à ralentir le pas mais ce dernier esquiva ses doigts comme si ce contact allait le brûler.

- Matt, mais pour-

- C'est de ma faute…

La phrase, chuchotée, fut emportée par le vent qui continuait de souffler mais Mello eut le temps de l'entendre. Il se figea, la main toujours tendue. Matt, lentement, se retourna pour le regarder et ce fut comme si des années de culpabilité et de honte avaient refait surface dans tous les traits composant son visage.

- Si je n'avais rien dit… Si je n'étais pas allé le voir, il ne se serait jamais tourné vers toi. Peut-être que tu n'aurais jamais su ce qu'il ressentait pour toi, et peut-être que tu n'aurais pas autant souffert. C'est de ma faute… C'est de ma faute, tu comprends ? cria-t-il presque avant que sa voix ne se brise.

Mello l'enlaça.

Il ne pensa à rien, pas même à toutes les émotions qu'il ne saurait jamais avouer à son meilleur ami et se contenta de le prendre dans ses bras, lui étreignant les épaules, ses doigts lui prenant ses cheveux, sentant passer du corps de Matt au sien tout un tremblement de fatigue comme une onde libératrice. Matt sursauta, émit un bruit de surprise mais Mello ne le lâcha pas, fermant les yeux.

-… Merci, Matt…, souffla-t-il après un silence. Merci…

Il ne put rien dire de plus car Matt s'était mis à pleurer. Tout son corps fut secoué de sanglots douloureux, et ses bras répondirent à l'étreinte de Mello, le serrant jusqu'à presque l'étouffer, le protéger, tout à la fois. Lentement, ses larmes se tarirent, certaines ayant fini par traverser la monture épaisse de ses lunettes pour couler sur ses joues. Il lui fallut quelques instants et, enfin il se ressaisit, frottant son visage d'une main en détournant le regard, ayant presque encore plus honte qu'avant.

- Je m'attendais pas à un « merci », Mello, marmonna-t-il, la voix encore rauque par les sanglots.

- Tu t'attendais à quoi ? répondit doucement Mello, lui tenant toujours les épaules.

Matt eut un faible rictus.

- Je ne sais plus maintenant.

Mello s'écarta de lui, mais la chaleur de Matt était toujours sur ses vêtements, comme un rempart contre le froid. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone portable. Il était presque trois heures du matin.

- On va devoir y aller. Je vais partir une demi-heure après toi, juste par sécurité.

Matt fit mine de s'éloigner mais Mello se rapprocha de lui.

- Matt, donne-moi une cigarette.

Surpris, son meilleur ami sortit son paquet et tendit une cigarette à Mello qui en mordit le filtre. Aussitôt, Matt prit son briquet mais à l'instant où il s'apprêtait à allumer la cigarette de Mello, ce dernier sortit de la poche de sa veste sa propre photo pliée en deux. Elle prit feu très vite malgré le vent et lentement, d'un geste très calme, Mello amena la photo jusqu'à sa cigarette pour l'allumer, avant de tenir du bout des doigts ce qu'il restait de son visage de treize ans. « Dear Mello » sur le verso n'était déjà plus qu'une cendre noire, se désagrégeant tout à fait pour se mêler à la terre.

Il fuma la moitié de la cigarette, ayant l'impression que toute une partie de lui-même se dissipait dans le souffle qu'il expirait et enfin, il la jeta. Il la vit retomber à quelques mètres, brasiller plus fort grâce au vent et elle s'éteignit tout à fait.

- Allons-y, dit-il d'une voix neutre.

Matt acquiesça et tous deux retournèrent dans l'église. Habitué à la pénombre, Mello ne trébucha sur aucun débris et entendit Matt claquer la portière de la voiture qu'ils s'étaient acheté quelques temps plus tôt. Assis au volant, il s'alluma une nouvelle cigarette avec l'allume-cigare. La fumée glissa par l'entrouverture de la vitre.

- Tu as pourtant un briquet, lui fit remarquer Mello, amusé.

- Vu le prix de cette bagnole, j'ai bien le droit d'utiliser les accessoires.

Il croisa les bras sur le volant, pensif.

- Tu sais… Je me demande encore…

- Quoi ?

- … Si L était en vie aujourd'hui, t'aurait-il dit qu'il t'aimait ?

Mello haussa les épaules, détourna le regard de la lueur rouge de la cigarette de Matt.

- Non, répondit-il fermement. Il m'aimait à sa façon, et je pense que même ça, ça ne regardait que lui.

- C'est bien dommage, on devrait pouvoir dire ce genre de choses sans avoir peur.

- Tu dis ça pour toi ? lui demanda Mello d'une voix moqueuse.

Matt éclata de rire.

- Moi ?

Le moteur se mit à gronder, et Matt lança un sourire malicieux.

- Je t'aime bien trop pour être amoureux.

- Comme je ne sais pas comment le prendre, je vais juste dire « merci », répliqua Mello, les bras croisés.

- C'est ça. Putain d'ingrat, va.

Mello ne répondit pas, retenant un rire. Matt alluma les phares, projetant deux grandes lumières blêmes dans le bâtiment en ruine, avant de se tourner une dernière fois vers Mello, lui faisant un signe de la main.

- A plus tard ! s'exclama-t-il avant que le bruit du moteur ne couvre sa voix.

La voiture quitta les remparts de l'église et Mello, le corps de nouveau froid à cause du vent, vit les lumières rouges de la voiture s'éloigner dans un éclat vacillant qui finit par disparaître tout à fait. Il soupira, prêt à attendre.

La terreur en lui refusait de se taire.

**Cassette n°1, conversation téléphonique du 22 décembre 1986, à 05h40, Extrait** :

-… Allô ? Allô ? Si c'est une plaisanterie, ce n'est vraiment pas drôle ! Nous sommes extrêmement occupés en cette période alors ou vous parlez maintenant ou je raccroche !

Bref silence. Respiration plus forte.

-… Allô ?

- O-Oui, Allô ? Alors, pourquoi ne répondiez-vous pas ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je… C'est bien le commissariat, ici ?

- Oh…

Légère pause, bruit d'un léger rire.

- Il y a un problème, petit ? Dis-moi.

-… Ma mère ne se réveille pas.

- Oh, eh bien… depuis combien de temps ? C'est peut-être parce qu'elle est-

- Non.

La voix est beaucoup plus froide tout d'un coup.

- Non. Je sais ce que je dis. Elle ne s'est pas réveillée depuis trois jours.

- Trois…

Un nouveau silence, quelqu'un a déposé le combiné du téléphone. Une autre personne, cette fois-ci une femme, remplace l'homme qui parlait quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Allô ? Oui, dis-moi, comment t'appelles-tu ?

- …

- Il me faut ton nom et l'adresse de chez toi. Ca fait trois jours que ta mère ne s'est pas réveillée, c'est ça ? Depuis quel jour exactement ? Où est-elle ?

Un temps.

- Elle est dans son lit. Elle s'est couchée il y a trois jours et ne s'est toujours pas réveillée.

- Très bien, donne-moi ton adresse.

Hésitation.

- Je ne la connais pas.

- Tu… quoi ? J'espère que tu ne te fiches pas moi, gamin.

- Non, je ne la connais pas. Je peux vous dire le nom de ma mère, par contre.

Bruit de papier froissé, de nouveau le combiné que l'on dépose avant qu'on reprenne la parole. C'est l'homme à nouveau.

- Dis-nous.

- Lian. Lian Lawliet.

Silence.

- Je crois qu'elle est morte, monsieur.

* * *

Bien que Kira n'existe plus –son dernier jugement remontant au début de l'année 2010-, un nombre considérable d'études, de romans, de reportages et dernièrement d'un film prouvent que Kira, plus qu'un tueur, plus qu'une entité quasi divine, fait à présent figure de mythe universel.

Nous avons donc lu une grande partie des publications à ce sujet. Cependant, le peu d'informations disponibles a eu pour conséquence de fausser les analyses des spécialistes. Ayant nous-mêmes la possibilité de posséder des preuves pertinentes, nous nous gardons de vous proposer certains extraits de ces études pour nous intéresser à l'enquête intitulée _Les parts inconnues de Kira_ du journaliste William Sauner, publiée en 2021.

William Sauner est un des rares journalistes à avoir trouvé des éléments concrets sur Kira, mais également sur le SPK qui a été officiellement dissous en 2009. Il est notamment l'auteur de l'article _Le mot en tant qu'action_, qui accusait le président d'avoir donné l'adresse du SPK à Kira, afin que ce dernier puisse y envoyer ses partisans.

L'extrait que nous vous proposons est un entretien avec l'un des anciens agents du SPK, Halle Bullock –appelée Hal Lidner pour les besoins de l'affaire-, et de son implication dans l'enlèvement en janvier 2010 du porte-parole de Kira, la présentatrice japonaise Kiyomi Takada. Cet entretien, pour des raisons politiques, n'a jamais été publié. William Sauner nous a cependant donné l'autorisation d'utiliser cet entretien pour nous aider à comprendre ce qu'il s'est réellement passé ce 26 janvier 2010, lorsque Kiyomi Takada fut enlevée.

Extrait _Les parts inconnues de Kira_, éditions « An Open Book », (2021) :

(Le passage suivant est un entretien privé, sous formes de notes)

Halle Bullock, mariée Stevenson, accepte de me voir chez elle, à Oakland. Maison dans un quartier résidentiel, boîte aux lettres rouge avec des dessins laissés par ses deux filles. Il y a une balançoire et une petite table pour manger dehors.

Elle plaisante quand je lui fais part de ma surprise : « Je suis un agent, mais aussi une maman ».

Elle ouvre la fenêtre de la cuisine pour que nous puissions fumer à notre aise. Elle prépare du café. Elle le boit sans sucre.

Je lui demande si elle était déjà avec son mari avant de travailler au SPK.

« Nous ne devions pas avoir de relation amoureuse, c'était une des conditions. Un de mes amis, qui a été tué par Kira, était un cousin de mon mari. Nous nous connaissions déjà. »

Lorsque je lui fais part de la rumeur qui a circulé à son sujet et ses collègues, elle rit.

« Les gens regardent trop de films. Cela n'en a pas l'air mais les gens au FBI et au CIA n'ont pas une vie très drôle, alors ils s'occupent comment ils peuvent. Nous avons fait partie d'une affaire importante dans notre carrière, rien de plus. »

Elle fume des longues cigarettes. Elle accepte le magnétophone mais ne me regarde plus.

« Je n'ai jamais voulu que Mlle Takada se fasse kidnappée. Je ne savais pas ce que Mello allait faire, mais il m'avait prévenu qu'il tenterait quelque chose. »

Elle joue avec son alliance.

« On s'appelait souvent. En général pour avoir quelques informations, pour se tenir au courant. Je n'ai jamais révélé ce que Near désirait garder pour lui et je crois que Mello m'en voulait pour ça. »

Je lui demande si ses rapports avec Mello auraient pu modifier sa propre neutralité professionnelle. Elle ne répond pas tout de suite.

« Je ne sais pas. Je l'aimais bien. Il était désespéré et ça m'a touchée. »

J'ose demander si ce qu'elle ressentait n'était pas proche de la pitié. J'ai l'impression qu'elle se fâche un peu.

« Je n'ai pas de pitié. Je n'en ai jamais eu pour personne. Je pense en plus que Mello n'aurait jamais apprécié qu'on le considère avec pitié. Il n'était pas comme ça. On peut dire qu'il était aussi impitoyable que moi. »

Elle fume une troisième cigarette. Elle semble nerveuse.

« Quand je lui ai dit ce qu'il se passait, il m'a dit la veille : 'Je vais le faire' et il a raccroché. Il m'a rappelé quelques heures plus tard, juste avant que j'aille chercher Mlle Takada à son domicile pour ensuite se rendre à NHN. Il a ajouté qu'il comptait faire quelque chose, et que je devais lui faire confiance. »

Elle sort de la cuisine. Je me ressers du café et j'en bois la moitié quand elle revient avec un vieux téléphone portable.

« Je l'ai toujours gardé, je ne sais même pas pourquoi. »

Elle l'allume, appuie sur plusieurs touches puis le pose près du magnétophone. Le son n'est pas excellent mais finalement, j'entends la conversation.

- _Hal, c'est moi…_

- _… Mello ? Mello, Mello ! Dis-moi où tu es… qu'est-ce que, qu'est-ce que tu as fait de Takada ?_

Elle sourit quand elle s'entend, puis s'allume une autre cigarette. Quand elle entend la voix de Mello, elle regarde ailleurs.

- _Je t'ai fait confiance quand tu m'as appelée, je t'ai laissé partir avec Takada, tu me dois maintenant des explications !_

_- Peux... Peux pas pour le moment. _

_- Mello ! Je risque ma place pour ça !_

_- J'ai perdu mon meilleur ami à cause de ce bordel, Hal ! _

Elle joue une nouvelle fois avec son alliance, gênée. Je n'ose rien dire. La voix du dénommé Mello est celle d'un jeune homme, tout juste un adulte. Et j'entends aussi sa nervosité.

- _Rejoins-moi dans deux heures. A Nagano. Tu me trouveras facilement. Mais je ne veux personne d'autre, juste toi, Hal._

_- Mello, pourquoi ?_

_- Je te fais encore confiance. Assez pour que je te laisse me rejoindre._

_- Je pourrais très bien emmener toute une garde avec moi, Mello._

Il y a un silence et Halle se lève une nouvelle fois. Elle a les mains qui tremblent et croise les bras.

_- Tu ne le feras pas. _

_- Pourquoi ça ?_

_- Parce que tu travailles avec Near. Et rien que ce fait là me suffit. Viens seule._

Il y a un «bip » » et je n'entends plus rien. Halle reprend le téléphone portable, le range dans une poche de son pantalon.

« Je suis venue comme il me l'avait dit. Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait me dire ça. Je croyais, juste avant qu'il ne m'appelle, qu'il voulait que je sois un témoin de la défaite de Near – c'était son but après tout. »

Elle s'arrête, regarde ailleurs.

« Je pense qu'il m'aimait bien. Enfin, assez pour me dire où il allait. Quelque part, cela n'avait plus rien à voir avec le fait que nous étions… partenaires, ou alliés, ou peu importe même le terme qui pourrait définir notre relation. Il avait assez confiance en moi, et assez de désespoir aussi, pour que je sois là. C'était son dernier coup de maître. »

Je lui demande si elle savait ce que Mello comptait faire.

« Non. Il ne m'a rien dit. Il me l'aurait dit si rien ne s'était passé à Nagano. Peut-être pas tout, car je l'aurai dit ensuite à mon supérieur. C'était mon travail. »

Elle propose de refaire du café mais finalement ne bouge pas.

* * *

Pour Matt, autrefois appelé Mail Jeevas, dix-neuf ans, la mort fut quasiment instantanée, ponctuée d'une unique douleur dont il n'eut presque pas conscience.

Il sortit de la voiture, et tenant en main le pistolet à gaz, vit les calibre 45 –automatiques, des putains d'automatique, pensa-t-il, effaré- pointés sur lui et se demanda si l'association américaine pour le port des armes aurait salué l'action par des applaudissements. Il faisait noir comme en pleine nuit, mais il était presque huit heures du matin. Ils étaient vingt, tous armés, et leurs lunettes de soleil malgré l'obscurité ne dévoilaient rien, hormis le reflet doré des réverbères et des néons du carrefour. Autour d'eux, les passants regardaient la scène, mi-effrayés mi-fascinés.

- Hé là, fit Matt et sa voix lui sembla tonitruante dans le silence lourd qui régnait à présent. Depuis quand les Japonais sont-ils autorisés à posséder de gros revolvers comme ceux-là ?

Il n'y eut aucune réaction en face de lui. Vingt canons d'automatiques le fixaient et Matt réalisa qu'il était au-delà de la peur, au-delà de la panique, mais dans un état qui était très proche de celui d'un homme traumatisé qui se persuade qu'il n'est pas éveillé et qu'il ne s'agit que d'un cauchemar qui finira bientôt. Matt leva le bras, montrant ainsi son pistolet à gaz à la vue de tous pour prouver qu'il n'était pas dangereux.

- De toute façon, je suis complice dans le kidnapping de Takada. Vous avez sûrement plein de questions à me poser.

Il crut un instant que son japonais était tellement atroce que pas un des hommes l'encerclant ne l'avait compris. Leur visage était insondable.

« Baisse la tête, ça passera », songea Matt, tirant sur sa cigarette.

- Je suis sûr que vous ne tirerez p-

Le premier coup de feu retentit, brisant non seulement le silence par sa résonnance dans tout le carrefour, mais également l'os du poignet de Matt, le poignet de la main qui tenait le pistolet. La douleur éclata dans son bras en débris de chair et d'os, et Matt, plus stupéfait que terrifié, eut tout juste le temps de voir sa main lâcher l'arme qui tomba au sol sans qu'il l'entende, puis ce qu'il restait de son poignet se tordre en un angle qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé accomplir un jour, tout juste retenu au bras par quelques tendons. Le sang se mit à couler en un flot continu et tiède de son gant jusqu'à son coude, souillant alors son haut rayé en une grande ligne rouge.

Son cerveau enregistra plus vite le fait qu'il lui manquait presque une main que la douleur elle-même et le cri qui enfla dans sa gorge ne parvint jamais à sortir de sa bouche.

La deuxième balle, suivant de très près la première, lui perfora le foie –ce qui l'aurait condamné à une mort lente et douloureuse si les gardes avaient cessé le feu à cet instant-précis, tandis qu'une troisième, un millième de seconde plus tard, lui traversa le sternum, brisant les cervicales, mettant fin à ses pensées. Il était déjà mort que le feu nourri acheva de lui percer le poumon droit, l'estomac, réduisant son corps à une cible de choix –une balle enfin le toucha au cœur, bien après les autres, perdant ainsi son honneur de causer une mort rapide. Il bascula en arrière, emporté par l'impact, cognant son crâne contre la portière encore ouverte de la voiture, et s'écroula au sol en un mouvement saccadé, comme un automate.

Le tout n'avait pas duré plus de dix secondes.

Il y eut ensuite un instant terrible, une minute qui suivit et que toutes les personnes présentes sur les lieux observèrent d'un œil à la fois horrifié et fasciné. Un adolescent filma la scène avec son téléphone portable, et cette vidéo circula sur Internet, bien que les autorités tentèrent plus tard l'impossible pour la supprimer. Les journaux télévisés n'en parleraient pas, n'en dévoileraient aucune image.

L'un des gardes du corps quitta le cercle, s'avança d'un pas lourd et sûr jusqu'au cadavre jonchant le sol. Les yeux de Matt étaient troubles, et la cigarette finissait de se consumer entre ses lèvres qui s'étaient serrées dans une dernière convulsion. L'homme sortit son arme –qu'il n'avait pas entièrement vidée, et se courbant légèrement comme s'il répugnait à s'abaisser davantage, approcha le canon de la tête.

- Ca, c'est pour Kira, dit-il d'une voix froide.

Il tira trois fois et le corps eut un bref spasme, un sursaut qui cessa tout aussitôt. Du visage, il ne restait plus rien.

Et ce fut tout.

* * *

Takada avait pleuré pendant une heure. Par à-coups, il l'avait entendue gémir, hoqueter et pleurer jusqu'à ce que cela devienne des soupirs tremblants. L'intérieur du camion était très froid, et n'étant vêtue que d'un drap, Takada avait fini par éternuer et toussoter vers la moitié du voyage. Mello n'en avait que faire.

Il était à présent incapable de ressentir quoi que ce soit.

Il avait fixé l'écran de télévision encastré dans le tableau de bord et n'avait pas su quoi penser. Il refusait de se l'admettre. Tout juste les caméras avaient-elles filmé la voiture rouge, trouée de parts et d'autres, et sur le côté, le drap sous lequel reposait le corps de Matt. Il fut presque heureux de ne pas voir à quoi il ressemblait dans la mort. Ne pas voir atténuait la douleur.

Il était presque étrange pour lui de concentrer son attention sur son vide émotionnel. Non, pas un vide, un engourdissement. Il se rappela, alors qu'il jetait un rapide coup d'œil au panneau marqué de « NAGANO », des multiples souffrances qu'il avait éprouvé tout au long de sa vie. La mort de ses parents, toujours sans voir ce qu'il était advenu de leurs corps, la mort de L, disparu après une promesse qui n'aurait pu être tenue ni par l'un ni par l'autre, et la mort de Matt, qui n'était plus qu'un cadavre sous un drap. Il aurait aimé penser « Tout est si peu de choses » mais chaque expression lui venant en tête lui semblait superficielle, si creuse et stupide, qu'il n'avait plus rien sur quoi focaliser son attention, hormis la route et les soupirs brisés de Takada à l'arrière, recroquevillée par la peur et le froid.

Il n'avait pas envie d'hurler, ni de pleurer, ni de ne serait-ce dire à haute voix ce qu'il ressentait car il n'y parvenait tout simplement pas. Son cerveau avait enregistré l'information mais le reste du corps n'avait pas suivi. Impossible.

Alors il se mit à penser à Near, car Near était le seul qui était toujours en vie. Parce que L était mort, Matt également, mais pas Near. Near avait tout traversé sans jamais bougé, point immuable qui avait su de lui-même trouver le bon chemin. L'avait-il trouvé trop tard que cela n'aurait rien changé : si Mello avait choisi le bon moyen, Near avait tout simplement pris la bonne direction.

« Promets-moi de faire attention à lui », avait dit L peu avant son départ. « Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne comprends pas. Tu verras en temps voulu. »

Mello soupira, sentant une douleur lui nouer la nuque et les épaules. Il reconnaissait la route qui menait à l'église. Le soleil lui brûlait les yeux mais il acceptait la chaleur comme une preuve tangible, concrète de la réalité dans laquelle il se déplaçait.

« L… tu savais alors », songea-t-il, le corps chauffé par la lumière, ses bras engourdis et tremblant légèrement sur le camion. « Tu savais que ça allait finir ainsi entre Near et moi... »

L'idée le rendait malade mais il dut s'y faire, digérant cette information aussi difficilement qu'il l'avait fait pour la mort de Matt. Pleurer, crier, rien n'aurait pu ramener celui qui avait su jusqu'au bout lui prouver que tout pouvait aller pour le mieux, même quand le pire était tout proche. Celui qui l'avait trop aimé, tout comme Mello avait trop aimé L et voulu haïr Near, toutes ses émotions engagées dans une seule direction pour ne pas se rendre compte de la vérité.

« Tu aurais dû moins m'aimer, Matt. Tu aurais dû tomber amoureux de moi, et tu en aurais moins souffert. »

Il aurait voulu rire de sa pensée mais encore une fois ses émotions frémirent tout juste, endormies, engourdies dans sa chair.

Bientôt, l'ombre des pierres de l'église recouvrit tout autour de lui. Il arrêta le moteur, les deux mains sur le volant. Derrière, Takada s'agita légèrement mais il n'en tint pas compte. Il lui restait encore huit heures de route avant d'atteindre sa destination. Il pensa à Near et cela le mit en colère, une colère presque apaisante, réconfortante. Il lui était normal d'être en colère en pensant à Near, en colère et terrifié, terrifié et perdu, et tels de multiples rameaux, ses émotions s'enrichirent de nuances, tant et tant qu'il ne sut alors comment décrire ce qu'il éprouvait pour celui qui l'avait toujours regardé sans le voir, pour enfin après des années le voir totalement.

Il ressentit soudain une douleur à la poitrine.

Il grimaça, et sentant la panique le submerger, comprit aussitôt de quoi il s'agissait. Tout son corps finit par se raidir, de son buste jusqu'à ses bras, et il se demanda faiblement si jamais une telle douleur pouvait exister en ce monde. Contrairement à celle causée par l'explosion, celle-ci était intérieure, personnelle, touchant jusqu'au fond de lui-même et, la vision trouble, il tenta de se redresser, sans succès. Sa cage thoracique lui brûlait et sa vue devenait rapidement de plus en plus obscure, se mêlant alors à la pénombre dans l'église.

Il perçut un léger choc à la tempe droite quand sa tête s'écroula sur le volant et faiblement, le corps saisi de spasmes, il parvint encore à lever les yeux, fixant son attention sur un point du mur en face de son visage. Il vit alors, tandis qu'il lui semblait lutter contre un courant, un éclat de lumière entre deux pierres formant une sorte d'Y, et même la signification de cette lettre perdit de son sens, tout autant que les mots qu'il espérait dire, presque, pas tout à fait, pourtant…

Puis la douleur s'arrêta brusquement, le courant l'emporta et il mourut.

* * *

Gevanni avait rapporté le cahier. Cela faisait plus de quinze heures qu'il recopiait chaque nom, chaque date et hormis deux pauses de cinq minutes le temps de boire une gorgée de café, il n'avait pas fléchi. Il était devenu blême de fatigue, le front ruisselant de sueur, mais avait continué sans relâche. Auprès de lui, Rester préparait une autre couverture noire, la passant alors à la loupe pour y connaître chaque pli, chaque tache, ainsi que le matériau utilisé.

Near, silencieux, avait observé toute l'opération. Par deux fois Rester était venu lui poser une question, par deux fois il n'avait pas répondu. Tout reposait à présent sur des capacités qui n'étaient pas les siennes. Dans la lumière blême du QG, Lidner les rejoignit à cinq heures du matin, le lendemain de l'enlèvement de Takada. A présent qu'elle n'avait plus à protéger quiconque, Near lui avait envoyé l'adresse de leur immeuble. Quand elle rentra dans la pièce principale, elle considéra pensivement Gevanni et Rester en train de recopier, puis se tourna vers Near recroquevillé tout au fond, toutes ses poupées peintes à ses pieds telle une garde rapprochée.

Elle lui fit un signe discret du menton et toujours aussi silencieux, Near se leva pour la rejoindre. Il prit le couloir, entra dans la chambre qui n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il y était entré. Dans la lueur jaune de la lampe de chevet, le visage de Lidner semblait grave, presque vieilli. Elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit car elle avait dû régler les problèmes de dernière minute en tant que garde du corps de Takada.

- Ils n'ont jamais su de qui il s'agissait, dit-elle après un temps de silence, la voix lourde de fatigue. Ni pour son ami, car lorqu'ils ont fait des recherches, il y avait tellement de pseudonymes qu'ils ont préféré laisser tomber.

Elle hésita, regarda ailleurs.

- Il restait encore quelques dents capables d'être utilisées, mais ils n'ont pas poursuivi non plus dans cette voie-là.

Near ne dit rien. Lidner fouilla dans la poche de sa veste, sortit alors une pochette plastique scellée par du ruban adhésif blanc. Elle le tendit à Near qui le prit du bout des doigts et vivement, comme si elle était prise d'une douleur, elle quitta la chambre pour rejoindre ses collègues.

Near resta là, immobile. Il ouvrit la pochette, y mit sa main et ne sentant rien du tout, il fit tomber le contenu dans la paume de sa main gauche. Un demi-éclat de perle rouge, et ce qu'il restait d'un bout de métal fondu, au contact rugueux. Une odeur de fumée et de poussière s'en dégageait et lentement, Near porta sa main à ses narines pour s'imprégner de cette légère effluve.

La porte se refermait, et le feu lointain mourrait à son tour, comme il le présageait. Cependant, il prit soin de contempler une dernière fois avant de sceller tout ce qui était lui-même, toutes ses émotions sans noms qui l'avaient pourchassé pendant des années. Dans l'ombre, il entendit L, sa voix qui ne se moquait pas et pourtant odieuse.

« Tu peux garder le reste, Near. Tu peux tout garder. »

Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il souriait, le visage aussi vide et blanc qu'un homme sur le point de s'évanouir. Ce sourire qu'il afficherait, le lendemain, lorsque Kira se tournerait vers lui pour avouer tous ses crimes. Le sourire cruel et heureux qui, plutôt de souligner sa solitude, ne ferait que rappeler au souvenir le sacrifice des morts le menant à la victoire.

_Ta colère et ta haine… Je les garderai pour moi._

_Car tu n'en auras plus besoin._

**FIN DE LA TROISIEME PARTIE.**


	14. Epilogue

Bonjour à tous ! Voici l'épilogue de cette histoire. Enfin l'épilogue, je ne parviens pas tout à fait réaliser. Je vais tout de suite donner quelques petites indications sur cet épilogue :

_1. L'extrait au début vient de la pièce __Rouge, noir et ignorant__ d'Edward Bond. _

_2. La fin de la scène dans l'entrepôt m'a été en quelque chose inspirée par __True Elision__, une fanfiction Death Note écrite par Ezan, et qui reste pour moi la meilleure fanfic Death Note que j'ai jamais lue._

_3. J'aimerais pouvoir dire que Near est resté IC jusqu'au bout, même si au final, ce n'est plus vraiment le cas. Comme je l'ai dit dans le dernier chapitre, j'espère juste qu'il sera resté logique et en accord avec tout le reste de cette histoire. Même si j'ai toujours eu beaucoup de difficultés à l'écrire, Near est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup. _

Je ne sais que dire. Quand j'ai commencé cette histoire, officiellement ici en Mai 2007, mais officieusement en janvier de cette même année, je ne pensais pas y arriver. Au départ, mon objectif était clair : écrire une histoire longue sur Death Note, reprenant le canon, avec une histoire Mello/Near dedans (et encore, je pensais tout juste finir la première partie et peut-être vaguement commencé la deuxième partie, je n'étais pas très courageuse et je pense que je ne le suis toujours pas). Tout était précis dans ma tête, je voyais tout de façon directe, explicite. Puis, au fur et à mesure, je me suis rendue compte que ça ne pouvait être ça, une simple histoire de romance. Et finalement, j'ai réalisé que ce que j'écrivais n'était en aucun cas une histoire où la notion d'amour, ou de romance avait sa vraie place. Il y a des sentiments, mais pas d'amour ici. Peut-être bien, mais je serai incapable de l'expliquer tout à fait. Je n'ai pas de mots pour cette histoire, les sentiments des personnages me resteront en partie étrangers, et ce pour mieux les comprendre. Les personnages de cette histoire sont complexes, et ne pas tout savoir d'eux est une manière pour moi, paradoxalement, de mieux les écrire.

Tout dans cette histoire n'est pas résolu, il existera toujours des zones d'ombre et c'est très bien ainsi. S'il reste des questions sans réponses, je considère que ce n'est pas à moi de les résoudre désormais. Je préfère vous laisser y réfléchir, trouver votre propre version des faits car, quand bien même il s'agit ici de mon interprétation du canon, j'espère qu'elle aura su vous toucher d'une manière ou d'une autre. C'est d'ailleurs tout ce que je demande à savoir, si cette histoire malgré ses défauts, ses incohérences, a réussi à vous plaire. Si je suis parvenue à vous toucher, à avoir créé chez vous des émotions négatives ou positives, cela me suffit amplement.

Je tiens à remercier, très sincèrement, toutes les personnes qui m'ont suivi. Merci à ceux et celles qui ont commencé cette histoire quasiment avec moi, en me laissant régulièrement des commentaires et ce pendant près de quatre ans. Merci à ceux qui ont rejoint l'aventure en cours de route, merci aux lecteurs silencieux (peut-être se manifesteront-ils à présent que l'histoire est achevée ?), merci à ceux qui ont lu, qui lisent maintenant ces lignes et ceux qui liront cette histoire bien après. Ecrire cette histoire représentait pour moi un vrai challenge, et grâce à elle, j'ai réussi à m'améliorer dans l'écriture de la narration, de la construction des personnages. Je vous remercie tous, et j'espère le faire directement en répondant dès que je peux à vos commentaires ou à vos questions.

Je vous propose ici un petit quelque chose que j'avais en tête depuis quelques temps. Bien que je l'ai fait en premier avec The Smithcatchers, je vous donne le lien d'une soundtrack que j'ai crée justement pour les Enfants: http:/ /community. livejournal. com/ enfants_raison/ 4892. html. Elle contient plus de vingt chansons différentes : elles m'ont aidé à écrire certaines scènes, à représenter ce que je voulais écrire, à m'inspirer énormément. J'espère qu'elles vous toucheront, elles représentent toute une atmosphère que j'ai tenté d'établir jusqu'au bout (et si non, j'espère vous faire connaître quelques nouveaux groupes… peut-être ?)

Peut-être nous retrouverons-nous sur mes autres fics en cours, ou mes futures fics ? J'ai encore plusieurs idées de fics Death Note, sans oublier Kill it à finir, et pourquoi pas un ou deux projets originaux. Je verrai bien. Je vous dis à bientôt.

_**LES ENFANTS DE LA RAISON**_

_J'ai passé ma vie à assembler les morceaux d'un puzzle_

_C'était fini et je regardais l'image_

_Alors un ami a cogné la table_

_Les pièces du puzzle s'envolèrent comme volée de moineaux dans les airs et retombant, reformèrent l'image_

_Mais l'image est différente_

_**EPILOGUE**_

[…]

_28 Janvier 2010, Japon, île de Honshu, région du Kanto, Tokyo._

Comme tout être humain vivant en société, bien que cela ne fût jamais tout à fait révélateur chez lui, Near éprouvait parfois des envies de meurtre. Réfléchir à la manière de tuer quelqu'un n'était pas dangereux, dès l'instant où tout cela ne dépassait jamais le domaine des hypothèses et autres conjectures stériles. Ainsi L, en peaufinant plus d'une centaine de tentatives de meurtre pour le bien de ses affaires était en théorie plus dangereux que n'importe quel tueur en série sévissant dans le monde. Near avait dû à son tour mettre sur pied plusieurs plans d'exécution, à la manière d'un devoir à rendre; sur les quinze qu'il avait élaborés, douze étaient d'une perfection quasiment absolue, deux tout à fait faisables et le tout dernier, lorsque L l'avait étudié de son regard impassible, avait été décrété « possible dans la mesure du sang-froid de celui qui l'exécute». Il n'avait jamais dit autre chose et avait posé le dossier de Near sur la table avant de passer à un autre sujet.

L'expression avait toujours paru à Near extrêmement douteuse, ébauchant tout un sentiment dont L s'était empressé de dissimuler la couleur. Etait-ce de la peur, du mépris… de la fierté ? Near n'avait jamais su et sitôt que son entretien avec L s'était achevé, il avait pris son dossier et de nouveau dans sa chambre, l'avait déchiré page après page, lentement, en longues bandes de papier tombant au sol. A cet instant, plongé dans la pénombre, Near avait souhaité que son plan puisse fonctionner sur la seule personne qu'il haïssait autant qu'il admirait. Ironiquement, jamais Mello n'avait été plus proche de lui qu'au moment où toutes ses émotions contradictoires, incohérentes, se frappant et se repoussant comme deux énergies magnétiques étaient lancées telles des armes contre son rival : haine, admiration, colère, désir, peine, sentiments aussi inconcevables tout d'un ensemble que séparément. Near les avait tous éprouvés à l'encontre de L, noircis, teintés de pensées troubles dont il n'aurait jamais pu lui faire part.

Tout aurait pu être possible dans la mesure du sang-froid dont aurait fait preuve Near. Cela aurait pu être. Cela n'avait jamais été.

Alors que Rester conduisait en direction de l'entrepôt le Yellow Box, comme cela avait été convenu avec le bureau d'enquête japonais, Near regardait le masque de L posé sur ses genoux. Il l'avait confectionné pendant les deux jours où Gevanni, Rester et Lidner avaient sué sang et eau pour faire une copie parfaite du cahier. Near n'aurait pas su les aider, et il avait d'ailleurs senti qu'aucun de ses agents ne l'aurait souhaité. Il était question de leur savoir-faire, et Near n'avait pas cherché à les embarrasser. Tout orgueilleux qu'il était, Near avait néanmoins saisi depuis longtemps quelle pouvait être l'utilité d'un être humain dans un moment particulièrement critique et la sienne n'était pas demandée pour une telle tâche.

De la bouche plissée aux yeux ronds, il n'avait rien oublié, ayant peint avec une minutie presque malsaine toutes les lignes noires, délicatement froncées en une expression vide, presque hagarde, du visage de l'homme qui n'avait jamais cessé d'être un mensonge. Le mensonge d'un détective, le mensonge d'un être humain, et chacune de ses performances avait causé la mort de celui qui aurait pu être le seul à l'aider. Near voulait croire Mello capable d'aider L.

« Aider de quelle manière… », songea-t-il, ses index effleurant le contour des yeux vides du masque.

Peut-être que Mello ne l'aurait pas aidé. Peut-être que tous deux auraient fini par se consumer mutuellement, dévorés par cette sorte de folie qui les avait contaminé tous deux, puis Matt, et Near lui-même. Il y aurait pu avoir une chance, mais…

« L est mort, de toute façon. »

Un éclat de lumière vint lui chauffer l'épaule droite, disparut, caché par les arbres longeant le bord de la route.

Il se rappela de deux évènements de sa vie, tous deux intrinsèquement liés à l'autre par le même concept. En y repensant, il eut une sorte de sourire froid, désabusé, dont Rester n'en garda qu'une légère image grâce au rétroviseur. Il avait onze ans, Mello tout juste treize, Matt impatient d'avoir le même âge que son meilleur ami. Il s'en souvenait encore très bien car à cette époque, L ne s'était pas encore penché sur l'affaire des meurtres de Los Angeles. Cela avait été un jour particulier, très tendu, dont ni L, ni Wammy ne feraient part plus tard au reste des membres du Projet.

Être un détective signifiait voir la vérité. La trouver, l'approfondir, la dévoiler ou la garder pour le client était le métier auquel Near était formé. Il avait suivi plusieurs cours, avait lui-même dû résoudre des affaires sur lesquelles L avait travaillé des années auparavant –selon le résultat, L le lançait sur d'autres affaires dont l'enjeu et la difficulté variaient. L ne parlait jamais pour dire des futilités : lorsqu'il était déçu, il le disait, et s'il était satisfait se contentait de donner une affaire ou un sujet plus difficile. Il n'était jamais question des autres enfants de la Liste, ni du classement. Near savait qu'il était le Premier, Mello le haïssait pour ça, Matt restait silencieux sur le sujet.

Ce fameux jour, Near avait compris que L avait tenu à voir Matt. Ses entretiens avec l'enfant étaient rares, au total de cinq depuis son arrivée à la Wammy's House. Matt n'était pas allé en classe d'informatique et était revenu de la bibliothèque une heure après la fin des cours. Near avait tout vu depuis la fenêtre de la salle commune. Mello était venu voir son ami non loin du terrain de football, surpris, et au moment où il avait voulu lui demander quelque chose, Matt s'était accroupi d'un coup, la tête coincée entre les genoux, enfonçant ses doigts dans sa bouche. Il était resté dans cette position près de trois minutes avant de se remettre debout, les joues empourprées, le souffle haletant. Mello n'avait pas fait de commentaire.

Quand Mello acheva son entretien, Near n'eut pas l'occasion d'observer sa réaction car c'était pendant le dîner. Ce ne fut que quelques années plus tard qu'il se remémora Matt, cachant un pain dans sa serviette avant de quitter la cantine, ayant fini de manger plus tôt que d'habitude. Le lendemain, Mello lui avait paru aussi normal que la veille, peut-être plus nerveux, plus féroce à son égard, mais rien de très surprenant. Son propre entretien avait eu lieu le soir, juste après le repas, pendant le temps de libre accordé aux enfants. Roger lui avait passé un papier lui indiquant l'heure et il s'y était rendu. La bibliothèque était plongée dans le noir et Near avait suivi l'éclat blême d'un vidéoprojecteur sur un écran de tissu blanc accroché au mur de ce qui composait l'espace de lecture. L, assis comme à son habitude sur l'une des chaises, ne s'était pas tourné vers lui, lui avait juste indiqué d'une main une place près du vidéoprojecteur.

- Je veux que tu regardes ce que je vais te passer à l'écran, et que tu me donnes ensuite ton avis sur ce qui te semble le plus pertinent.

Near n'avait rien répondu. Et ce fut ainsi qu'il fut le spectateur d'une horreur.

Il y eut tout d'abord une brève image tel un éclair, et enfin un homme attaché à une chaise. Le son était très faible, sûrement réglé au préalable par L mais Near crut un instant que tout était devenu assourdissant autour de lui quand il entendit l'homme gémir, regardant la caméra comme s'il n'en avait jamais vu de pareilles. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de quarante ans, et son visage, couvert de sueur, était tordu en une expression de terreur absolue. Arriva alors une main gantée de noir, touchant son épaule en un contact presque trop doux. L'homme attaché s'effondra en larmes, comme si les doigts sur lui avaient enclenché tout un mécanisme, il pleura et continua à gémir, avant de supplier d'une voix frêle qu'il ne « fallait plus continuer ainsi, c'était trop dur, par pitié ». La silhouette s'éloigna, revint en faisant rouler devant elle un chariot. Il n'y avait dessus qu'une pince et quelque chose de lisse, un peu brillant. L'homme pleurait toujours, mais sans bruits, ayant fermé les yeux comme s'il s'était résigné à souffrir.

Une main gantée actionna le zoom de la caméra, s'éloigna tandis que l'autre prenait la pince et coupait ce qui était en réalité une grande corde de piano.

Near tourna la tête vers L qui fixait toujours l'écran, mordillant la peau de son pouce. Après quelques instants, il finit par regarder à son tour. La silhouette se plaça juste derrière l'homme, une main sur son épaule comme une caresse, l'autre tenant la corde de piano. Et d'un geste presque délicat, il dirigea cette corde jusqu'à l'œil droit de l'homme attaché.

La vidéo dura presque quinze minutes, et Near fut sûr quand tout fut fini que L n'avait rien coupé au montage. Il entendit le crissement de la corde, l'éclatement liquide de l'œil, et enfin, s'enfonçant plus profondément dans les chairs, dans l'os de la paroi crânienne, jusqu'à ce que l'homme cesse de gémir et crier. Une partie du cerveau de Near s'était étonnée pendant la projection de la résistance de la victime, mais cette même idée fut balayée, réduite à un rien anesthésié dans tout ce qui composait son corps. Il aurait voulu que chaque image, chaque détail deviennent des piqures de sufentanil de ses doigts à ses cils, incapable de penser à quoi que ce soit. Il se voyait hors de lui-même, fixant sans vraiment voir les mains gantées reposer la corde de piano toute rouge, puis aussi tranquillement et paisiblement que si elles avaient accompli un acte banal et sans intérêt, ramener le chariot en hors-champ. La dernière image était celle de l'homme basculé en arrière, le sang ayant coulé en deux traces distinctes sur son torse et ses épaules.

L éteignit le vidéoprojecteur d'une main, attendit que Near parle. Ce dernier garda le silence pendant un moment qui lui sembla durer une éternité. Il aurait préféré se sentir mal, nauséeux, incapable de s'exprimer mais il ne ressentit qu'un vide absolu et vertigineux tel un homme au bord d'une falaise, rendant tout son esprit aussi blanc que le tissu accroché sur le mur en face de lui. L se mit à parler, Near l'entendit, enregistra les informations mais ce fut comme écouter quelqu'un parlant une langue qu'il aurait appris dans son enfance, avant de l'oublier progressivement.

Il perçut de loin une histoire de « fausse rançon », de « véritable tueur », et de « la victime manquante pour arriver jusqu'à lui ». Il comprit, distraitement, ce que L avait fait pour capturer l'homme aux gants noirs – ce que les spécialistes avaient fini par nommer la Technique de Ubach, du nom de l'homme assassiné face à la caméra, car L avait préféré sacrifier l'avant-dernière victime pour mieux repérer les lieux d'où le tueur opérait, provoquant alors une grande polémique en 1996 avant que Coyle et Deneuve ne lui donnent leurs codes, comme cela était convenu dans leur défi.

Il vit L se lever, atteindre l'écran blanc. Sa silhouette trancha par l'éclat du mur, en une sorte de double noir et opaque, et il ne lui parut jamais aussi terrifiant. Quand il parla, les mots lui parurent aussi métalliques et pleins que de multiples cubes de fer.

- C'est par la souffrance que nous infligeons à un autre que nous révélons qui nous sommes réellement.

Near vit une autre image, et les mots de L se superposèrent à ceux d'une autre personne, ce deuxième évènement qui en devenait un seul neutre, sans douleur. Il se rappela de Matt, blême, enfonçant ses ongles dans ses gencives pour faire repartir le sang, de Mello plus hargneux, plus attaché à L encore grâce à cette violence, à cette réalité qu'il voulait faire sienne, et enfin, de ce matin qui s'était déroulé quelques mois après l'entretien. C'était un cours particulier, donné aux meilleurs éléments de la Wammy's House, à savoir quinze orphelins, tous d'âge différents, le plus petit n'ayant pas plus de huit ans. Le professeur, un ancien agent secret qui s'était ensuite tourné vers la psychanalyse et la criminologie, avait développé toute une partie de son cours sur les survivants et autres rescapés de crimes, torture, de sévices et abus sexuels et comment toute la question de la reconstruction psychologique était aussi difficile et complexe que la personne qui avait dû éprouver tout cela. Un enfant avait demandé « Peut-on un jour réellement se reconstruire après avoir vécu un tel traumatisme ? ». Le professeur avait froncé les sourcils, et avait pris un temps de silence avant de répondre.

- Un traumatisme est une chose si personnelle et inimaginable, qu'on ne peut jamais le concevoir dans sa nature même. On peut comprendre qu'une personne puisse être traumatisée, mais n'avoir aucune idée du traumatisme qui l'affecte. Un traumatisme est une douleur totale, une négation incompréhensible pour ceux qui ne peuvent l'éprouver car deux personnes ayant vécu le même évènement auront deux traumatismes différents.

Il avait posé son stylo sur la table, cherché ses mots une nouvelle fois.

- Tenter d'imaginer un traumatisme est comme essayer de se représenter suspendu par un pouce au-dessus d'un gouffre. C'est très douloureux, n'est-ce pas ? avait-il ajouté en voyant les grimaces des enfants. Douloureux à quel point, comment pouvons-nous le savoir ? C'est aussi inconcevable que cela.

« Aussi inconcevable… »

Near cligna des yeux. Ses mains venaient de tordre légèrement le bord du masque de L sur ses genoux et aussitôt, il leva les bras, comme s'il venait de se brûler. Il défroissa doucement les endroits marqués par ses doigts, déposa ensuite le masque à côté de lui. Rester, dans le rétroviseur, le vit tourner la tête pour regarder par la fenêtre.

Non loin d'eux se trouvait l'entrepôt.

* * *

Elle lui fixa l'aiguille sur le bas du pantalon tout en continuant de marmonner pour elle-même. Agenouillée ainsi, une autre aiguille serrée entre ses dents, elle donnait l'impression de s'excuser, même si L ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi. Il était assis sur le lit où sa mère était morte, un genou ramené contre la poitrine, l'autre jambe maintenue par les bras robustes de Mme Balsey, la propriétaire de la maison située en face de la sienne.

- La veste te va pourtant, dit-elle cette fois-ci sans mâcher ses mots, malgré l'aiguille qu'elle avait toujours à la bouche. Elle est peut-être un peu longue au niveau des manches, mais ça ne se voit pas. C'est vrai que Timmy a toujours été très grand pour son âge, et toi aussi, tu fais assez grand, mais finalement pas tant que ça.

Elle soupira, et garda un pli de la jambe entre le pouce et l'index, afin d'y placer la deuxième aiguille.

- Je n'aurai pas le temps de te raccourcir ça, la cérémonie…

Elle se tut, réalisant ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire. L inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté, relevant son buste grâce à ses bras. Même s'il faisait bien meilleur dans la chambre, il était glacé jusqu'aux os. La chemise lui serrait trop la gorge et il résistait à l'envie de retirer sa cravate. Par trois fois, Mme Balsey la lui avait refaite, toujours insatisfaite, avant de laisser tomber quand elle avait remarqué le regard de plus en plus distant de l'enfant et s'était excusée, ayant eu l'impression d'avoir joué un rôle qui n'était pas le sien.

Près du lit, là où une semaine auparavant L s'était assis pour regarder sa mère, se trouvait une paire de chaussures noires, cirées avec soin. Dans la cuisine, on avait posé des fleurs dans l'évier pour qu'elles restent fraîches.

- Tu pourras marcher comme ça, je pense, reprit Mme Balsey d'une voix pincée par la nervosité. Ca devrait tenir le temps de la cérémonie et ensuite… De toute façon, je serai là, je prendrai une petite trousse avec moi, si tu veux.

- Non, ça ira, chuchota L, baissant les yeux vers sa cravate noire. Ca ira.

Mme Balsey leva la tête pour le regarder. Elle ne devait pas être très vieille, mais les traits de son visage étaient durs, compacts, comme si elle avait toujours eu ce genre d'expression sévère, y compris dans sa jeunesse. Elle était habillée d'une robe sombre dont le col était bordé d'une fine dentelle, et avait déposé ses gants noirs sur le lit, juste à côté de L, le temps de lui mettre quelques aiguilles au bas des jambes de son pantalon. Elle avait des yeux légèrement maquillés, nota L, sans que cela ne provoque une émotion particulière chez lui. Sa propre mère ne s'était jamais maquillée.

- Je suis désolée, murmura Mme Balsey. Je suis affreusement désolée…

Elle renifla à plusieurs reprises, et ses yeux devinrent brillants de larmes. Sa bouche se tordit en une grimace et d'un geste presque pudique, elle couvrit ses lèvres de ses doigts, détournant le regard. Elle sanglotait à petits bruits, et son autre main tenait toujours la jambe de L, où brillait encore l'aiguille.

L la regarda chercher un petit mouchoir avec lequel elle tamponna son visage, afin que le maquillage ne s'estompe pas. Elle renifla encore une fois, quelques larmes apparurent à ses yeux, mais elle reprit la jambe de L, vérifia que l'aiguille était bien placée. L dut tendre son autre jambe pour que Mme Balsey puisse voir que les deux plis étaient égaux, sembla satisfaite malgré la grimace qui lui tordait encore la bouche.

- Je… Je pense que ça devrait aller… Il est temps que tu mettes tes chaussures, mon garçon.

L lança un regard aux chaussures au bas du lit. Mme Balsey les avait cirées avec une méthode dont elle lui avait parlé, mais il ne parvenait plus à se rappeler exactement ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Il n'arriverait plus à se souvenir de rien, à éprouver quoi que ce soit de plus fort qu'un étonnement poli quand il avait appris que la cérémonie et l'enterrement avaient été pris en charge par des personnes dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler de sa vie. Il se sentait tel un homme roué de coups, à l'équilibre interne rompu, engourdi, endormi.

Il était en vie, c'était bien suffisant.

Mme Balsey émit un bruit de sanglot étouffé. L reporta son attention sur elle.

- Ne pleurez pas, dit-il.

Elle eut un léger sourire embarrassé, tamponna ses yeux de son mouchoir.

- Je suis désolée, mais tu sais… Ta mère, c'était sûrement une personne très-

- Non, l'interrompit L. Ne pleurez pas.

Elle se figea, et le sourire qui ourlait ses lèvres disparut quand elle réalisa sur quel ton L venait de lui parler. Lentement, elle releva la tête pour le dévisager et ne vit rien sur le visage de l'enfant, ni dans ses yeux qui tels deux miroirs sans teint ne lui proposaient que son reflet, ni même dans la posture de son corps qui était distant et lointain malgré le contact, comme si cela n'avait aucune importance. Il y eut une sorte d'éclat froid dans les yeux noirs de L, une impression flottante qui s'en fut aussitôt, et soudainement blême Mme Balsey se remit debout, tendant déjà une main vers les gants posés sur le lit.

L l'entendit plus qu'il ne la vit descendre les escaliers, soupira. Il replia ses genoux contre sa poitrine et fermant les yeux, la respiration lourde, il s'allongea sur le lit, en position fœtale, percevant les pas de Mme Balsey se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Il eut une pensée pour le couteau caché sous le réfrigérateur.

* * *

Pour Near, ce jour-là se résuma à deux choses : le Dieu et le sang.

Ce fut presque étrange de mettre ses agents en garde de l'arrivée du Dieu de la mort. Mogi, très sérieusement, leur fit une description globale du corps qui allait suivre les hommes du bureau d'enquête japonais. Très grand, figure d'homme-singe, très souriant. Near faillit demander ce qu'il voulait dire par « homme-singe », ne le fit pas, et comprit dès l'instant où Yagami entra dans l'entrepôt ce que Mogi avait tenté de lui expliquer.

Le Dieu était grand, facilement plus de deux mètres –quand bien même il fléchissait ses genoux ou ce qui s'apparentait à des genoux pour se baisser un peu, et très mince. Near s'était attendu à le voir avec une tête de mort et une faux mais il n'y eut rien de tout cela. Le visage était simiesque, doté d'une bouche incroyablement large, aux dents pointues qui aurait pu sans problème broyer une tête d'homme d'un seul coup de mâchoire. Near ne put s'empêcher de se demander si le Dieu pouvait être capable de se nourrir de chair humaine, décida de garder cette question dans un coin de son esprit pour plus tard. Ce qui finalement l'étonna le plus fut l'apparent goût du Dieu pour les bijoux et accessoires en argent.

Il crut pendant quelques secondes qu'il ne pourrait jamais décrocher son regard de ce corps mince et souriant d'homme-singe paré d'une boucle d'oreille et d'une ceinture en argent. Difficilement, comme s'il s'arrachait mi-intrigué mi-horrifié à cette contemplation, il reporta son attention sur Yagami. Les trous dans le masque de L étaient étroits, juste ce qu'il fallait pour concentrer tout son esprit sur le visage du jeune homme. Ce ne fut pas les yeux flamboyants de dégoût de Yagami à son égard, ni son rictus qu'il ne parvenait pas complètement à dissimuler qu'il vit en premier mais bien cette sorte de tranquillité supérieure de son corps s'avançant jusqu'à lui comme s'il accomplissait un acte banal, telles les mains gantées de la vidéo d'autrefois coupant la corde de piano.

« Raito Yagami… Nous y voilà. »

Il le voyait déjà savourant sa victoire. Chacun de ses pas était comme une acclamation et sur son visage d'une beauté classique, pâle et maîtrisée se lisaient des accents crus d'une joie intense, presque animale, qui sous la surface aurait pu celle du Dieu l'accompagnant en silence de son sourire crispé et sans signification précise.

Ils se regardèrent en silence. Intimidation, mépris, colère et sentiment d'avoir déjà gagné alors qu'ils venaient tout juste de se rencontrer, toutes ces émotions disparates et troubles se confondirent et se mêlèrent entre elles pour ne former qu'une teinte sombre dans leurs yeux. Near éprouva une sorte de chaleur dans son esprit, irrégulière, mal contrôlée. Elle était tantôt trop puissante, tantôt si faible qu'il réussissait alors tout juste à la percevoir. Yagami ne bougeait toujours pas, conscient de ce qu'il se passait entre eux. Lorsqu'il retira son masque, le froid de l'air frôlant son visage, il eut la sensation de se libérer de quelque chose, mais d'aussitôt se placer un couteau invisible sous la gorge. Les yeux de Yagami se plantèrent tout à fait dans les siens, les empoignèrent même avec une férocité mentale rarement égalée et tous deux se dévisagèrent, riant chacun de leur côté. Le jeu nécessitait une part d'humour morbide pour être apprécié à sa juste valeur.

« L est mort à cause de lui », pensa Near, à présent qu'il attendait une demi-heure avant que Mikami n'arrive à l'entrepôt comme cela était convenu dans le plan. « Il est mort à cause de cet homme. Qui es-tu réellement, Raito Yagami ? »

_Comme nous ? Es-tu comme nous ?_

Il eut sa réponse moins de cinq minutes après que le cahier, entre ses mains, ne dévoile les véritables noms des personnes présentes dans l'entrepôt. Tous les noms, excepté celui de Raito Yagami. Quand Yagami craqua, Near n'eut comme image comparable que celle d'une terre se brisant en deux. Tout le visage, si maîtrisé, si beau de Yagami se perdit sous une multitude de fissures, de creux et de ridules qui remontèrent jusqu'à ses yeux brillants d'un début de panique et enfin, il s'écroula entièrement. Ce fut comme si Near avait retiré une carte de son château et que tout prenait une forme ridicule et facile, retombant sans bruits, et il contempla, sans sourire, mais sans jamais cacher son sentiment de victoire non plus, la chute de celui qui s'était pris pour un dieu pendant plus de quatre ans.

Il trébucha, tel un homme ivre, se raccrocha au mur, plus pâle qu'avant, moins beau, et tellement, tellement pitoyable. Near goûta sa victoire avec un plaisir non feint, et elle fut éclatante comme un astre lorsque Yagami avoua qu'il était Kira. L'instant ne dura que le temps d'une parole, mais il fut si fort que Near en ressentit de profondes émotions, divisées, luttant les unes contre les autres. A la manière d'une lumière tranchant sur l'ombre, il fut heureux, satisfait, soulagé, perdu, en colère, déçu. Il y avait tant de choses vraies, tant de choses fausses en ce monde. Les poupées peintes jonchaient le sol, et le masque de L ne voyait rien. Qu'aurait vu L ? Qu'aurait-il pensé ?

« Et Mello… »

Puis Yagami fut blessé par balles par son propre co-équipier.

Near eut tout juste le temps d'avoir peur de mourir que déjà ce sentiment s'en fut pour laisser place à une sorte de rire froid qu'il cacha tout au fond de lui. Un rire presque hystérique qui se tut intérieurement, que personne n'eut à entendre. Il pensa, quelques heures plus tard, que même s'il avait ri, personne ne l'aurait entendu tant Yagami avait hurlé comme si on l'avait dépecé encore vivant.

« Comme un animal qui tente de parler, et qui se retrouve à émettre de drôles de sons », pensa Near, observant distraitement Yagami se tordre sur le sol.

Il y eut le sang, une longue trainée sous le corps qui se soulevait pour avancer en plantant ses ongles pour maintenir sa position. Sa main droite, blessée, se tordait dans un angle qui indiquait que la première balle avait brisé plusieurs os du poignet. Sa voix était tantôt rauque, tantôt aigue, pleine de larmes qui ne coulaient pas.

« Je ne veux pas te tuer, Kira... Ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite. »

_Mais qu'on l'achève. Qu'on l'achève._

Et chose assez ironique compte tenu de la situation, ce Dieu de la Mort dont la figure tout en étant souriante parvenait à rester indéchiffrable fit exactement ce que sa tâche et sa nature lui demandaient de faire depuis le début. Il tua Yagami aussi naturellement que ce dernier était entré dans l'entrepôt en étant sûr de gagner. C'était bien naturel pour lui de tuer, car il était bien naturel pour les humains de mourir.

Pendant un moment, personne ne parla ni ne bougea. Ryuk les dévisagea tous, amusé.

- Vous savez, il est bien mort, pas la peine d'attendre qu'il se réveille ou quelque chose dans ce genre, hein.

Near se leva lentement. Lidner, derrière lui, amorça un mouvement comme pour l'en empêcher avant de s'arrêter. Rester ne dit rien.

Médusés, les enquêteurs japonais virent Near avancer doucement, à petit pas, jusqu'au corps de Yagami, étendu au sol, ses yeux fixés sur le plafond. Il avait cette expression légèrement surprise, et même un peu effarée de quelqu'un qui comprend une plaisanterie trop tard pour en rire. Le sang avait formé une grande tache autour de son corps, pas assez pour être une mare, mais trop peu en vu de ses blessures. En s'appuyant contre le sol pour mieux ramper, Yagami avait accéléré l'hémorragie.

Near s'accroupit, plongeant son regard dans celui qui avait tué L, Mello et tant d'autres.

« Tu voulais tellement prendre sa place, je peux bien te la laisser », songea-t-il férocement.

Et il plaça sur le visage couvert de sang et de saletés de Yagami le masque de L, couvrant sa bouche et ses yeux d'une expression plus vide encore que celle d'un mort.

L et Kira se trouvaient à la même place à présent. Celle de la défaite.

Ca ne le concernait plus.

* * *

Il s'était endormi d'un coup. La journée avait été longue et après s'être occupé des derniers détails concernant le corps de Yagami, le SPK était retourné à leur QG à Tokyo pour ranger leurs affaires afin de rentrer à New York. Maison avait contacté Near, avant d'adresser quelques mots aux agents, les félicitant pour leur travail. Rester, Giovanni et Lidner, silencieux, s'étaient contentés d'acquiescer, le visage aussi inexpressif et vide que celui de Near. Ils avaient été, dans un certain sens, purgés de toutes les peurs, de toutes les peines que cela avait signifié d'attraper Kira. Ils avaient déposé tous les dossiers, éteint tous les écrans de la salle principale avant de se partager les dernières tâches à accomplir pour le matin suivant. Ils avaient un avion à prendre à huit heures.

Near avait rangé la chambre dans laquelle il n'avait dormi que deux fois, emballé tous les jouets dans un carton. La boîte blanche des feuilles de L était toujours près du bureau. Near, le corps lourd de fatigue, avait distraitement entendu Rester parler avec Giovanni puis s'était allongé sur le lit, les yeux rivés au plafond.

Il sut qu'il s'était endormi dès l'instant où il prit conscience qu'il serrait une partie des draps contre lui, et ce fut l'odeur à peine perceptible du corps de Mello qui le réveilla, ce mélange de peau, et de sueur qui n'était pas la sienne. La lumière de la lampe de chevet, si jaune, légère, durcissait tous les angles, tous les contours de la pièce. Near n'ouvrit qu'un œil, le corps tout engourdi et recroquevillé sous les couvertures, ayant presque trop chaud. Il n'entendait plus rien provenant de la pièce principale du QG.

Maya, assise sur la chaise du bureau, écrivait.

Near ne bougea pas, ne dit pas un mot mais il eut la sensation que tout son corps se déplaçait hors du lit sans qu'un seul de ses muscles ne frémisse, comme s'il se portait jusqu'à elle, et cette impression le bouleversa bien qu'il n'en laissa rien paraître.

Comme une photographie retrouvée dans une pile de dossiers, sans aucune indication donnée sur la date et l'heure, Maya était aussi distante et étrangère que les quelques souvenirs dont Near voulait bien se remémorer d'elle. Elle était habillée d'un débardeur blanc se tendant sur sa poitrine, et d'un short qu'elle avait découpé d'une ancienne paire de jeans de son mari, si court à présent qu'il laissait voir tout à fait la forme encore ronde de ses cuisses à la peau dorée. Elle avait replié une jambe sous elle, et à sa cheville brillait un bracelet en argent, avec de multiples motifs d'animaux. Elle s'appuyait à la table, et tout en tapotant de la main droite son stylo sur la feuille, elle tournait entre les doigts de sa main gauche une mèche de ses courts cheveux noirs bouclés.

Near se redressa légèrement. Maya ne leva pas la tête vers lui. Elle était différente de ses premiers souvenirs, et il fallut à Near quelques minutes supplémentaires pour se rappeler d'où cette image de sa tante provenait. C'était le premier été où elle avait découvert qu'elle avait un cancer, mais qu'elle avait refusé d'avouer à Near. Elle avait déjà perdu cinq kilos à cette époque, et cachait sa fatigue sous des rires et des plaisanteries. Near se souvint de cet été 1996 où Paul River avait dû s'absenter plusieurs semaines à cause de son travail, car il avait offert le bracelet de cheville à Maya pour s'excuser.

Il y avait ce fragment de souvenir où Maya s'installait au soleil dans leur jardin à Boston, se mettant de l'huile solaire parfumée sur les cuisses et les bras, avant de prendre sur ses genoux un carton à dessins pour faire des croquis de prototypes de jouet. Malgré toutes ses demandes à venir la rejoindre, Near restait à l'ombre, sur le pas de la porte, avec à ses pieds un verre de limonade qu'il portait de temps à autre à ses lèvres, ayant trop chaud pour jouer, mais pas assez pour dormir. Regarder Maya au soleil, lui faisant un petit salut de la main et lui montrant ce qu'elle dessinait comme jouet lui suffisait amplement. Cela avait été le meilleur été de sa vie.

- Je suis à court d'idées, dit soudain Maya, reposant le stylo.

Sa voix ne résonna pas dans la tête de Near, mais elle lui sembla un peu fausse, légèrement discordante. Il ne parvenait plus à se rappeler avec précision de la voix de sa tante, et il lui faudrait encore quelques instants pour la saisir tout à fait. Il porta une main à son front, et alors ses doigts se mirent à trembler, comme saisis d'un frisson de fièvre. Le stylo, caché par le corps de Maya, n'avait jamais bougé de place, et la feuille était couverte des chiffres que Near avait rayés, avançant peu à peu dans ses calculs.

- Je ne sais plus quoi faire comme jouet, mais j'ai un projet à rendre pour la semaine prochaine, continua Maya, sans le regarder, s'accoudant à la table. As-tu une idée, Nate ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait marcher ?

Ce fut comme une gifle. Near sursauta, crut que Maya ne s'adressait pas à lui.

« Je suis Nate… ? », pensa-t-il, les lèvres scellées par le trouble qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de l'hallucination face à lui.

Maya était aussi vraie et solide que L, mais elle ne dégageait pas la même aura magnétique et dominatrice. Son parfum se diffusait dans la chambre, cette odeur d'huile qu'elle se passait sur le corps, et même celle de ses cheveux lorsqu'elle secoua la tête, comme si Near venait de lui raconter une bonne plaisanterie.

- Evidemment, reprit-elle. Tu es toujours Nate, non ?

Elle le dévisagea enfin et Near voulut se lever pour la rejoindre. Il lui semblait que la lumière jaune accentuait sa jeunesse, sa fatigue également, creusant des ombres sur son visage à la peau dorée. Elle passa une main sur son épaule puis ses ongles grattèrent sa nuque, comme quand elle réfléchissait.

- Tu ne réponds pas…, souffla-t-elle.

« Je n'en ai pas envie. »

- C'est bien dommage. Je suis là pourtant.

Near plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Où es-tu donc ? »

- Ici même, répondit Maya d'une voix paisible. Il fait très bon ici, mais tu préfères rester à l'ombre. C'est dommage. Je peux te mettre un chapeau, comme ça tu n'attraperas pas de coup de soleil. Je peux te refaire de la limonade aussi.

Elle s'interrompit, pensa à quelque chose et elle cacha un léger rire derrière une de ses mains, telle une enfant.

- Je sais que ton oncle n'aime pas que tu en boives autant, mais ce n'est pas grave, il n'est pas là de toute manière.

Near crispa ses doigts sur le drap, le porta à sa bouche. C'était comme aspirer tout ce qu'il restait de Mello, agripper son odeur pour oublier celle fictive de Maya qui imprégnait jusqu'à la moelle de ses os en un souvenir grave.

- Paul n'est plus là, chuchota-t-il à travers le tissu. Il est parti, Maya.

- Bien sûr, il est parti pour son travail, renchérit Maya, hochant la tête d'un air entendu. Je lui ai demandé de te ramener quelque chose, mais je suis sûre qu'il va oublier. Il est distrait à un point…

Elle leva les yeux au plafond tout en riant, comme si elle était habituée.

- Tu ne parviens pas à trouver ce qu'il te faut ? demanda Near.

- Ce qu'il me faut ? On peut dire ça. Je ne sais plus comment faire avec ce prototype, c'est à n'y rien comprendre. Leurs consignes n'étaient pas très claires. Tu ne veux pas m'aider ?

Near tressaillit, baissa la tête. Il commençait à avoir mal au cœur.

- Je n'ai jamais su… Je n'ai jamais pu t'aider, Maya, avoua-t-il et il perçut au fond de lui cet amas de sentiments, lourd et amer, comme une réalité confuse.

Maya battit des paupières, étonnée. Elle se tourna vers Near, changeant de position, croisant les jambes, laissant ainsi briller son bracelet de cheville à la lumière de la lampe de chevet, une de ses mains toujours posée sur la feuille de calculs. Elle était pieds nus.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu m'aides, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix douce, comme si elle s'excusait. Je ne voulais pas que tu m'aides, Nate. Je ne voulais que personne m'aide… mais ça, tu l'as compris, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle soupira, gratta de nouveau sa nuque.

- Je suis ce que tu sais de moi, après tout.

Near ferma les yeux, frottant presque le drap contre son visage.

- Tu sais alors pour Paul…

- Nate…

Maya lui adressa un sourire pâle, ce sourire tordu et factice quand elle mentait à propos de sa fatigue et de sa perte de poids.

- Je l'aime, murmura-t-elle, et ce fut là que Near se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait bien de la voix de sa tante, cette voix dont il avait eu tant de mal à se rappeler tout à fait. Je l'aimais, je l'aime encore. Il est si gentil avec moi. Et si triste. Il veut m'aider mais personne ne peut m'aider. Ce n'est pas grave.

Elle couvrit sa bouche de la main, détourna le regard. Near ne voulait plus la regarder.

- Tu es triste, toi aussi. Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour toi ? Je suis là, tu sais.

- Non, tu n'es pas là. Tu n'es pas là car je continue à penser à des choses qui n'existent plus. Des personnes qui ne sont plus là.

- Oh… Tu deviens fou ? demanda Maya sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Near lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil, et ses lèvres eurent l'ébauche d'un sourire cruel.

- Si seulement, avoua-t-il contre le drap. C'est peut-être le cas.

Maya secoua la tête.

- Tu m'as l'air surtout épuisé. Pourtant, tu es toujours à l'ombre, donc la chaleur ne devrait pas trop te monter à la tête. Tu es un garçon fragile… et très mignon, ajouta-t-elle en riant, maintenant sa tête du bras accoudé à la table, le considérant pensivement, avec une tendresse un peu floue.

Near ne répondit pas. Il savait ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire et quand elle le murmura, il n'entendit rien, pas une seule résonnance mais ce fut tout comme.

« … J'aurai voulu t'avoir pour moi seule… »

Near inspira, exhala profondément.

- Non… C'est ce que je voulais, moi… Je voulais que tu penses comme ça.

- Et je le pensais ? demanda Maya de cette même affection floue, distante, qui n'était rien d'autre qu'une hallucination.

Near garda le silence.

Maya leva une main jusqu'à son visage, pointant un index juste au-dessus de l'oreille. Et d'un coup, elle fit incliner sa chevelure, révélant alors un crâne à la peau plus pâle en dessous, un crâne qui semblait presque plus maigre et osseux que tout le reste de son corps.

- Je peux être qui je veux, dit-elle et sa voix perdit de sa substance, devint autre, plus grave, et résonna tel un écho dans le cerveau de Near. Je peux changer de tête à volonté. Je peux être tout ce que tu veux.

Elle eut de nouveau ce sourire tordu.

- Je suis sensée représenter quelque chose… Je peux être moi, je peux être L, je peux être tous ceux qui ne sont plus là, mais je ne serai jamais la seule personne que tu refuses de voir. Je peux représenter tout ce que tu veux, car tu n'as pas la force nécessaire pour supporter le manque. L'indifférence…

- Tais-toi.

Il l'avait prononcé de manière étonnamment douce, et cela le surprit. C'était comme un reste d'émotion qui avait jailli, comme si la porte ne s'était pas tout en fait refermée. Il y avait encore en lui quelque chose de fragile, battant comme un organe, une pulsation désespérée semblable à celle d'un animal sur le point de mourir. C'était dans les derniers instants que le corps luttait, avant de s'éteindre définitivement.

Maya porta ses deux mains à son crâne, remit correctement la perruque. Near mélangeait toutes les différentes périodes dans sa tête, mais cela ne changeait rien aux choses. Il savait qui était Maya. Dans la lumière de la lampe, sa peau était brillante, toute couverte de l'huile parfumée. Elle était encore belle, rieuse, mais elle n'était rien d'autre que Near, une ombre aussi dangereuse que L, peut-être même plus dangereuse encore.

Elle le regarda, posa le dos de sa main droite contre son œil gauche. Elle sourit tristement.

- Le soleil tape beaucoup trop aujourd'hui. Ca me fait mal.

Near cligna des yeux mais l'image de Maya persista sur sa rétine encore quelques dixièmes de secondes avant de disparaître tout à fait, tel un flash de lumière. La sensation d'emprise sur son cerveau, cette main ferme maintenant son esprit s'en fut également, créant une impression de liberté passagère mais exaltante. Il perçut le contact du drap entre ses doigts tremblant si fort qu'il était incapable de s'arrêter, alors que l'odeur de Mello se mêlait à la sienne pour mieux s'estomper. Sur la chaise, il ne vit qu'une partie de son ombre, le stylo posé sur la feuille comme la veille. Il soupira, voulut attendre que les spasmes diminuent pour enfin se lever, mais finalement se rallongea, crispant ses bras autour de son corps, le faisant alors trembler tout entier.

Une pensée, soudaine, fulgurante, lui vint à l'esprit.

_Je peux changer de tête à volonté. Je peux être tout ce que tu veux._

Il comprenait enfin la clé de l'énigme de L.

Ce que les chiffres étaient n'était pas important. C'était ce qu'ils représentaient.

Malgré le tremblement de son corps, il se mit debout, tirant avec lui le drap qu'il tenait encore contre sa poitrine. La dernière feuille qu'il lui restait reposait sur la table, intacte depuis des jours. Near prit le stylo, entoura la trentaine de chiffres restants, et comprit.

Rester, dans la pièce principale, leva la tête du roman qu'il lisait assis à l'un des bureaux vides, une tasse de café encore fumante à portée de main, quand Near ouvrit la porte du couloir, tenant toujours la feuille entre ses doigts. Il n'eut pas l'air surpris.

- Un problème, Near ? demanda-t-il d'une voix posée.

Near aurait voulu sourire, éprouver quelque chose qui se serait rapproché un tant soit peu d'un sentiment de joie ou de victoire. Il n'y eut rien, juste cette impression de vide, de porte à tout jamais refermée tandis que des restes palpitaient faiblement dans leur dernier souffle.

- Un problème, oui. Un problème résolu.

* * *

Extrait de_ Au-delà du cérébral _(p. 134) :

Je me souviens d'une rencontre en 1962, lorsque je voyageais à travers le Brésil pour mes recherches. Je n'avais pas d'argent, ni de biens précieux, et je ne cherchais pas à me confronter à l'hostilité des villages que je traversais. On me laissait passer car je ne représentais rien pouvant leur nuire, ou bien leur profiter.

Après plusieurs semaines de voyage, je vins demander l'hospitalité à une famille pour une seule nuit. Je fus relativement bien accueilli, et on m'installa dans la plus petite chambre, avec le plus jeune enfant de la famille. Il avait quatre ans, et l'air déjà très éveillé. Après le repas, et une discussion particulièrement intéressante avec le père de famille, je suis allé me reposer dans la chambre où l'enfant dormait. Quand je suis arrivé, je l'ai vu cacher quelque chose sous sa couverture, et très gêné, il refusa de me dire de quoi il s'agissait. Après lui avoir promis que je ne le gronderai pas, que je ne dirai rien à ses parents, il me montra ce qu'il avait pris : c'était un livre que j'avais emporté pour me distraire, un simple roman en portugais que j'avais acheté à mon arrivée au Brésil.

Je lui demandai s'il voulait que je lui lise quelques passages, s'il en avait tant envie. Alors que je m'attendais qu'il me dise qu'il avait été attiré par les images présentes pour illustrer chaque chapitre, il me déclara qu'il n'avait pas besoin de mon aide. Puis il me dit, toujours très gêné, qu'il avait commencé à le lire, et qu'il aimait beaucoup l'histoire. Je fus surpris, et crus un moment qu'il mentait mais il fut choqué par mes soupçons. Fier comme le sont les enfants, il prit le roman, choisit un passage au hasard et lut à haute voix. Devant mon silence abasourdi, il me sourit.

- Il n'y a rien à lire, ici, me dit-il à voix basse. Papa et maman, ils ne savent pas lire.

- Comment as-tu appris alors ?

Il me regarda avec de grands yeux étonnés, comme s'il ne s'était jamais posé la question. Il réfléchit, secoua la tête et avoua qu'il ne savait pas comment il avait appris à lire.

- J'ai senti quelque chose dans ma tête, et à chaque fois que je voyais des mots, quand on allait à la ville avec papa, j'essayais. Et en fait, c'était facile.

Je ne cherchai pas à lui poser de questions sur ses facultés et le lendemain, avant de repartir, je lui laissai mon roman. Je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'est devenu cet enfant, mais cette rencontre permit de me prouver fondamentalement que le but de mes recherches n'était pas vain.

* * *

Near demanda à Rester de se rendre sur place pour lui, et de trouver tout ce qu'il pouvait. L'agent partit pendant quatre jours avant de rejoindre Near à New York, dans l'ancien bâtiment du SPK. Lidner était encore sur les lieux pour finir les rapports à renvoyer à la CIA et au président des Etats-Unis. Giovanni, quant à lui, avait dû se charger d'une autre mission que lui avait donnée Maison, en vue de ses résultats après l'affaire Kira.

- Comment s'en sort Giovanni ? demanda Lidner, assise à son bureau pour remplir les papiers.

Near avait recommencé ses découpages. Après l'Arc de Triomphe, la Statue de la Liberté, il avait fini la première des Twin Towers du World Trade Center. Rester avait grimacé devant l'effigie en papier mais n'avait fait aucun commentaire lorsque le regard froid de Near l'avait défié de dire un mot. Plus un seul de ses agents n'osait lui faire de remarque. Depuis leur retour aux Etats-Unis, Near avait dépensé pour plus de mille dollars en jeux de toute sorte, pour aussitôt les jeter sans même les avoir touché une fois. Rester préféra ne rien dire lorsque Near lui demanda une toute nouvelle liste de jeux à acheter pour la semaine suivante.

Après tout, Near avait déjà jeté par les fenêtres du bâtiment plus de cinquante millions de dollars rien pour détourner l'attention de Kira et de prendre la fuite. Il n'était plus à un billet près.

- Il a déjà quelques résultats, répondit Near sans lever les yeux de la petite figure de trois millimètre de hauteur sur un millimètre de largeur qu'il découpait à l'aide d'une minuscule paire de ciseaux. Maison a l'air content de lui, et il pense déjà à lui donner un poste à responsabilités dès que Giovanni aura terminé sa mission.

Lidner hocha la tête.

- Que comptez-vous faire ensuite, Lidner ? lança Near d'une voix atone, comme si la réponse l'intéressait encore moins que la question qu'il venait de poser.

La jeune femme leva les yeux de son rapport. Near sentit son regard curieux et étonné sur lui. Elle se demandait sûrement ce qu'il voulait vraiment dire. Ne parvenant pas à comprendre, elle eut un léger rire.

- Je ne saisis pas trop, Near, avoua-t-elle.

- Ce travail était exceptionnel pour vous. Un tremplin pour votre carrière, comme cela avait été convenu dans le contrat. J'avais donné ma parole, après tout. Quiconque travaillant au SPK en gagnerait un avancement non négligeable.

Lidner rit de nouveau, mais elle ne cacha pas la gêne qui commençait lentement mais sûrement à l'envahir.

- C'est vrai, souffla-t-elle après un temps de silence.

- Vous aviez oublié ?

- Non, dit-elle sincèrement. Non, je n'avais pas oublié. Ce n'était pas tout à fait l'objectif que je m'étais fixée lorsque je me suis présentée pour travailler ici.

- Je le sais bien, Lidner, rétorqua froidement Near.

Lidner haussa les épaules.

- Vous le saviez depuis le début, mais vous m'avez quand même gardée. Même quand j'ai accepté d'aider Mello, vous m'avez menacée de me virer mais vous ne l'avez pas fait. Et ce n'était pas seulement pour une question d'effectif, n'est-ce pas ?

Near leva enfin la tête pour la regarder. Il eut un demi-sourire cruel aux lèvres, cette sorte d'ébauche enfantine et méchante à la fois. Lidner lui répondit par un sourire poli, mais ses yeux étaient presque aussi froids que ceux de Near.

- Vous ne m'aimez pas. Je m'en moque, vous savez. Je vous respecte, Near.

- Vous me ressemblez un peu, déclara Near, souriant toujours légèrement. Vous ressemblez aussi à quelqu'un que j'ai connu.

- Et qui était cette personne ? demanda Lidner d'une voix courtoise.

- Une personne que vous auriez détesté. Toutes les deux… vous avez la même manière de regarder les autres. De loin, tout en essayant de vous en approcher pour mieux voir s'ils ont besoin de vous. Sauf… que vous n'y croyez pas une seconde.

- Je ne serai pas agent de la CIA si je n'avais pas envie de croire qu'on a besoin de moi, répliqua doucement Lidner.

- Je ne sais pas ce que ça dit de vous, murmura Near. Peu importe. Vous étiez motivée par quelque chose d'égoïste.

Lidner ne répondit pas.

- Êtes-vous contente maintenant ? fit Near d'une voix teintée de curiosité et d'ironie. A présent que vous avez pu assouvir votre désir de vengeance, est-ce que vous êtes heureuse ?

Le visage de Lidner était pâle d'une fureur contenue.

- Near…, commença-t-elle.

Elle réalisa que sa voix tremblait, laissa sa phrase en suspens avant de reprendre la parole d'un ton beaucoup plus maîtrisé.

- Near, je ne suis jamais parvenue à savoir tout à fait ce que vous pensiez. J'ai appris à voir quand vous êtes en colère, quand vous êtes satisfait de quelque chose, quand vous voulez faire du mal pour avancer dans votre enquête. Mais s'il y a une chose que je peux reconnaître chez n'importe qui, même chez vous, c'est le besoin de se venger. Je suis la première à le voir chez moi, je peux aussi le voir chez vous. Je l'ai vu chez Mello également.

Elle se tut, sourit une nouvelle fois, comme si elle provoquait Near.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a en vous, qu'est-ce qui vous pousse à détester ce que vous deviez venger ?

Near garda le silence.

- Je n'ai pas connu L. Mais à travers vos yeux… il avait l'air d'être un homme haïssable. Avez-vous cherché à venger L, ou bien à vous venger de lui ?

- … Cette remarque était tout à fait déplacée, dit enfin Near d'une voix plate, même si ses yeux étaient devenus d'une froideur presque menaçante.

Le sourire de Lidner se figea, mais sa posture resta naturelle.

- Je vous prie alors de m'excuser. Parfois j'oublie où se trouve ma place.

Rester entra de la salle principale au moment où Lidner se penchait de nouveau sur son rapport. Tenant son imperméable d'une main, un attaché-case de l'autre, il sembla surpris de quelque chose lorsqu'il se retrouva en haut des marches, regardant Near puis Lidner sans dire un mot.

- C'était un voyage agréable ? demanda Lidner sans lever la tête de ses feuilles.

- Plus ou moins.

Near croisa le regard de Rester et se mit debout, laissant tomber au sol sa paire de ciseaux et le bout de papier taillé qui glissa se réfugier sous une des chaises. Rester eut un geste de la main tenant l'imperméable, puis monta au deuxième étage du SPK. Plus personne n'utilisait cet étage depuis que la plupart des agents avaient été tués, mais Near comprit aussitôt ce que voulait lui montrer Rester lorsque ce dernier lui désigna l'un des seuls bureaux dont les murs n'étaient pas en verre. Officiellement, c'était son propre bureau mais il ne l'avait jamais utilisé, préférant rester au rez-de-chaussée avec les autres agents. Maison l'avait donc pris bien qu'il ne vint que trois fois en tout au SPK pour voir les progrès de l'enquête.

Rester attendit que Near entre dans le bureau et prenne place dans le fauteuil avant de déposer son attaché-case sur la table. Near n'y jeta pas un seul regard.

- Qu'il y-a-t'il ?

Rester soupira.

- Near… J'ai fait comme vous me l'aviez demandé. Vous aviez raison.

Near eut un sourire qu'il dissimula en posant son visage contre son genou replié.

- Il a toujours agi comme ça, murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour son agent. J'aurais dû m'en douter.

Il prit un temps de silence, inspira profondément.

- Racontez-moi, commandant Rester.

L'agent prit place sur la chaise en face de Near, les poings serrés sur ses genoux, comme s'il s'apprêtait à faire une déclaration solennelle. Il avait cette attitude depuis la fin de l'affaire Kira et Near ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il en serait ainsi pour chaque affaire résolue.

- C'est une banque récente, mais très petite. Elle est connue par peu de monde mais en faisant quelques recherches, j'ai découvert quelques noms de personnes connues qui y avaient déposé de l'argent là-bas. Ca devient assez courant maintenant pour ceux qui sont dans le même milieu. On préfère à présent ouvrir un compte dans les pays d'Europe de l'Est, car les réseaux sont encore discrets, plus sûrs qu'en Suisse.

Il se tut, baissa la tête.

- Est-ce que ça vous gêne d'en parler, commandant Rester ? demanda Near d'une voix très calme.

- Oui, assez. Near… Je ne sais pas si je devrais… C'est personnel.

- Il s'agit de L. Ce n'est pas personnel.

- Peut-être. Mais Near… je

Rester toussa, passa une main sur son visage aux traits tirés par la fatigue.

- J'ai rédigé un rapport. Il y a tout ce qu'il y a à connaître sur l'argent déposé. J'ai demandé toutes les informations nécessaires et on me les a toutes données.

Near sentit l'extrémité de ses doigts devenir glacée.

- On vous attendait, dit-il doucement.

- Moi ou un autre, je crois qu'il n'y avait pas de critères spécifiques mais dès que j'ai présenté le numéro du compte, on m'a tout fait parvenir.

- Il m'attendait, chuchota Near, incapable de cacher tout à fait la colère qui vint en quelque sorte teinter sa voix. Il l'a fait exprès. Et cet argent ?

- Il est prêt à être transférer n'importe quand, répondit Rester. La banque avait reçu des ordres très clairs. Tout est dans le rapport, insista-t-il, de plus en plus mal à l'aise même s'il parvenait encore assez bien à le dissimuler.

- Rester…, appela Near.

L'agent releva la tête. Il était blême d'épuisement.

- Qu'il y-a-t'il dans cet attaché-case ?

- … Cette banque n'a pas été choisie au hasard, Near.

Il n'y avait pas un bruit provenant de l'extérieur du bureau. Les murs étaient insonorisés, et Near ne s'en rappela qu'au moment où Rester se pencha davantage vers lui comme pour lui chuchoter un secret.

- Si des personnes connues s'y rendent, c'est aussi pour son atout majeur : ses coffres-forts. Malgré sa taille, cette banque a crée son propre système de sécurité pour les coffres-forts qui se trouvent au sous-sol. Quand je suis venu, ils m'ont aussi présenté le coffre-fort qui était en relation avec le compte en banque.

Rester soupira une nouvelle fois.

- Tout ce que le coffre contenait tient dans cet attaché-case, avec le rapport. Si personne dans un délai de quinze ans n'était venu récupérer les biens, la banque avait l'autorisation de les détruire. Elle suit un protocole très strict et respecte chaque demande de ses clients.

Near ne répondit pas. Rester se leva, reprit son imperméable.

- Avez-vous encore besoin de quelque chose, Near ?

Il y eut un bref silence. Near jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran d'ordinateur près du bureau, puis l'attaché-case.

- Non. Vous pouvez aller vous reposer, commandant Rester.

Rester acquiesça et s'en alla en fermant la porte du bureau. Near n'entendait plus que sa respiration.

Il tendit les bras, actionna le bouton de l'attaché-case. Il l'ouvrit d'un coup. Il vit en premier le rapport de Rester, rédigé soigneusement comme à son habitude. Near le parcourut rapidement du regard. Banque slovaque ouverte depuis 2002, une liste de clients importants, des coffres-forts au système de sécurité innovant. Lorsqu'il eut la date de création du compte en banque, ce fut comme si on le frappait à la gorge. L'esprit soudain brumeux, il reposa le rapport, leva les yeux au plafond. Sans dire un mot, il s'enfonça davantage dans le fauteuil, sentit l'odeur de cuir comme une effluve étrangère, hors du monde dans lequel il se trouvait.

Il plongea de nouveau la main dans l'attaché-case et ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec quelque chose de froid et métallique. Il s'agissait d'une petite clé en argent, abîmée sur les dents et le dessus, comme si on l'avait frotté sans relâche contre un matériau lisse. Il la plaça près de lui. L, dans sa tête, le dévisageait en souriant.

« Que veux-tu me dire, L ? »

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux vraiment ?_

Near se figea.

« Tais-toi. »

Il n'avait plus envie d'y penser. Il entendait cette douleur comme un animal blessé hurlant qu'on vienne le soigner, ou l'achever. Il revoyait la chair tiède de la brûlure, les clavicules sur lesquelles reposaient les vingt perles rouges, les dents qui mordaient autant pour lui faire mal que pour attiser son désir et en jouer cruellement. Toutes ces choses, aussi vraies que fausses, avaient-elles encore leur place ?

C'était un CD dans une pochette plastique. Near préféra ne pas réfléchir, ne pas hésiter et alluma l'ordinateur, mit le CD dans le lecteur et attendit. Lorsqu'il cliqua sur le dossier affiché, il n'y trouva qu'un seul fichier audio. Pas de données, ni de logiciel. Un simple fichier audio sur lequel Near cliqua avant d'éteindre l'écran et allumer les petites enceintes. Il releva légèrement la tête, s'apprêtant à entendre quelqu'un entrer mais il n'y eut pas un seul bruit jusqu'à ce qu'il discerne comme un frôlement provenant de l'ordinateur.

Near remonta un genou contre sa poitrine, prit une mèche de ses cheveux entre l'index et le pouce de sa main droite.

- _J'ignore encore…_

Les pupilles de Near se dilatèrent et sa respiration se fit soudainement plus forte et brève à la fois. Tel un signal qu'on ne peut jamais oublier, Near entendit la voix de L si clairement qu'il eut l'impression de ressentir la présence du détective près de lui. Insidieuse, légère et intriguée, comme cette voix qui parvenait à rester neutre et pourtant pleine d'une émotion contenue et dangereuse. Cet homme qui savait tout dire d'un seul mot, briser d'une parole ou étreindre de ses silences tout ce qu'il désirait.

- _J'ignore encore quand ce message te parviendra mais nul doute que tu le trouveras. J'ai toujours eu confiance en tes capacités de déduction. Si tu l'écoutes en ce moment, c'est que je suis mort, et plus vraisemblablement à cause de Kira. Ce n'est pas le plus important._

- Tais-toi…, souffla Near, les yeux mi-clos, serrant si fort ses doigts autour de la mèche de cheveux que les jointures étaient devenues blanches.

Il voulait prendre le CD et le briser en deux. Non… Prendre l'ordinateur et le fracasser contre le mur. Tout ce qui constituait une partie de L, tout ce qui le rappelait à lui…

« Je te rejette de toutes mes forces… mais en faisant ça, je me rejette aussi. »

C'était insoutenable.

- _Je n'ai pas eu le temps de tout préparer comme je le désirais mais je considère en avoir accompli une assez grande partie. Si tu as réussi, alors tout ce qu'il y a à savoir se trouve près de toi. Sinon, les biens ont été détruits comme convenu._

- Tu fais toujours ça…, murmura froidement Near. Tout est toujours convenu.

Il rapprocha l'attaché-case de lui, fouilla une nouvelle fois. Il en ressortit un épais dossier rouge, et dont l'écriture lui parut au premier coup d'œil illisible.

- _Un jour, quelqu'un m'a dit « Le centre de la spirale peut atteindre l'extérieur de la page». Je n'ai jamais compris ce que cela voulait dire. C'était une énigme stupide, aussi stupide que celle que tu as dû résoudre. Il n'aurait eu pas la patience de la déchiffrer._

Near baissa la tête. Le « Il » dont il était question était si évident qu'il eut l'impression que même mort, L aimait se moquer de lui.

- _Ce n'était pas un test. Je crois que je voulais juste gagner du temps, peut-être pour mieux me rendre compte de ma bêtise. De toute façon, c'est trop tard._

Il y eut comme un rire. Near aurait voulu se plaquer les mains sur les oreilles pour ne plus rien entendre mais morbidement fasciné, il ne bougea pas un muscle, les yeux grands ouverts sur l'écran noir de l'ordinateur. Il n'y voyait rien, mais cela suffisait pour se représenter le regard insondable de L. Dur, froid, et opaque, comme le reste en lui.

_C'est ce que tu veux croire… Tu te représentes tout ce que tu veux…_

- _Les fonds du Projet Wammy sont considérables. Je ne pourrai pas te faire une estimation, et je doute que cela t'intéresse. L'argent du compte en banque lui revient. Comparé à ce qui était versé officiellement au L véritable, ce n'est absolument rien. D'ailleurs, personne à part Wammy n'a su qu'il était plus facile de puiser à la source. Si cet argent, pour une quelconque raison, ne peut lui être versé, je tiens à ce qu'il soit donné à différentes organisations et orphelinats dont je te ferai la liste à la fin de cette bande. _

Near prit en main le rapport de Rester mais ne le lut pas.

Huit millions de dollars, sur un compte en banque ouvert le 13 décembre 2003.

Il avait envie de vomir.

- _Tout le reste se trouve dans le dossier rouge. Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'informations, mais j'ai complété le dossier avec tout ce que j'ai pu et ce dans un temps très limité. Tu y trouveras aussi les indications pour obtenir les derniers biens que j'avais cachés. Ce ne sera pas aussi compliqué cette fois-ci. Je crois que pour ça, je n'avais pas envie de faire d'effort._

Il y eut un bref silence.

- _J'ignore ce qu'il se passe à l'instant même où tu écoutes ce que je te dis. Peut-être que jamais tu ne le sauras pas, peut-être que Kira aura gagné, peut-être que j'aurai finalement réussi et que tout ce message n'aura plus lieu d'être. J'ai conscience de tout, et en particulier de ma propre fin. Je suis L, je ne peux pas mourir après tout. L ne peut pas mourir… Qui a dit qu'il était mortel, qui connaît vraiment L ? Ces questions ne m'intéressent plus._

- Tu es fatigué, dit Near d'une voix atone. Tu ne veux même pas le dire, mais tu es fatigué.

- _Je crois que c'est une action désespérée. Tu peux en rire, si tu le souhaites. Je sais bien ce que tu penses de moi, mais ça ne me touche pas. Tu es doué, extrêmement doué. Qui aurait pu croire que malgré mon choix, les choses ne seraient pas déroulées comme il l'aurait fallu ?_

Near tressaillit. Il n'avait pas compris. Il refusait de comprendre ce qu'osait insinuer L, depuis ce fichier audio, depuis cet écran d'ordinateur éteint. C'était impossible, intolérable et pourtant, plongé dans une émotion d'horreur émerveillée, Near sentit une vague brûlante lui saisir le corps, le rouer de coups pour le laisser vacillant sur son fauteuil, ses doigts engourdis à force de tirer sur une mèche de ses cheveux.

- _Jamais une telle chose aurait pu être possible. Il n'aurait jamais pu… _

Near avait la sensation de tomber dans un gouffre sans fond.

« Alors… c'était pour cette raison… C'était pour ça, que tu n'as jamais fait ton choix. Le résultat aurait été le même, que tu choisisses ou non. »

Quelle ironie.

- _Rien ne dépend de toi. Je ne peux pas te dire « Tout dépend de toi désormais », car c'est faux. Tu n'as aucune idée de l'ampleur du Projet, ni de son véritable visage. Je n'ai pas su résoudre l'énigme idiote dont cet homme m'avait fait part autrefois, alors je te la laisse. Il est possible que ce centre quitte l'endroit où on l'avait fixé, comme il est possible que cela ne se produise pas. _

Near tendit une main vers l'écran, abasourdi.

- Non…, chuchota-t-il. Non, ce n'est pas possible.

- _Pour finir, voici la liste des organisations si l'argent doit leur être versé. Je te laisse juge du montant à donner à chacune d'elles._

Near alluma l'écran d'ordinateur, et aussitôt interrompit le fichier audio. Il resta là, penché sur le bureau, la main près du clavier, fixant l'écran allumé. Il n'y vit rien d'autre qu'un fond bleu, nu de tout fichier et de tout logiciel. Il crut s'y noyer, et son esprit dériva lentement, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'éprouve plus rien. Peu à peu, le bleu de l'écran devint noir comme une ombre, et sur cette ombre, Near vit la forme d'une main gantée, puis celle d'une peau nue et blessée avant qu'elle ne soit dissimulée encore une fois par quelque chose d'obscure.

_To ? Ne pas savoir ? Laisse-moi en douter._

Quand Mello l'avait touché, il avait cru que ses mains étaient différentes. Vivant leur propre vie, sans colère ni haine, alors que sa bouche continuait pourtant inlassablement de le mordre. La brûlure de son visage qu'il avait embrassé…

« Laisse-moi ça… Ne… »

_Ah, ce n'était pas seulement un prétexte, alors…_

Il ressentait encore la griffure de ses ongles le long de ses bras et de ses côtes, l'entrechoquement désagréable et si étrange de leurs dents, ce contact qui semblait cependant le repousser violemment. Quelque chose…

« Ne me prends pas ça… »

Il ne sentit pas, plongé dans un engourdissement total, les larmes qui coulèrent silencieusement sur ses joues. Son visage ne changea pas d'expression, il ne ressentit rien, absolument rien, seulement la sensation de continuer à tomber dans un gouffre glacial. Il n'émit pas un bruit, pas un souffle et quelques instants plus tard, comme un récipient trop rempli d'eau qui finit par reprendre un niveau stable, les larmes se tarirent presque aussi paisiblement et calmement qu'elles étaient venues.

**Cassette n°12, entretien 06a du 25 Mai 1992 à 17h36, Extrait :**

- Quand j'ai parcouru les archives, je me suis rendu compte de quelque chose.

- Quoi donc ?

- On meurt très tôt dans ma famille. Enfin… la famille de ma mère. Son grand-père, William, est mort à cinquante ans. Son père…

Court silence, on entend un toussotement grave.

- Mon grand-père… est mort à cinquante-deux ans. Ma grand-mère à quarante-six ans. Et ma mère à vingt-six ans.

- Je sais à quoi tu penses.

- Et je pense à quoi, Quillsh ?

Bruit d'un liquide versé dans un récipient.

- Qu'au fil des générations, l'espérance de vie diminue. Mais tu ne vas pas mourir de sitôt, j'espère que tu en es conscient. Tu es encore un enfant.

- Être un enfant ne protège pas de la mort, je suis bien placé pour le savoir.

- Ce que je veux dire, L-

- Je saisis parfaitement ce que tu veux dire.

La voix semble un peu agacée. Court silence à nouveau.

- Nous en avons déjà parlé, L, donc je ne vais pas revenir dessus.

- …

- Dès que tu as pu posséder les moyens suffisants, tu as fait toutes les recherches nécessaires pour en apprendre davantage sur ta famille.

- La famille de ma mère.

- Elle reste ta famille, non ?

- Dans les faits, oui. Mais je ne l'ai pas connue. Je ne sais rien de la famille de ma… de la mère de ma mère. J'ai pu remonter si loin dans l'arbre généalogique que je sais même à présent comment mon nom a pu devenir ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. J'en sais plus sur tous ces gens que n'importe qui d'autre, à part eux-mêmes.

On entend brièvement une porte qui s'ouvre, un bruit de voix, puis la porte qui se referme. On pose quelque chose sur une surface, probablement une table.

- Je savais bien que j'avais oublié ce gâteau quand je suis allé préparer le thé.

Léger rire, puis un nouveau toussotement grave.

- Tu es malade ?

- Un rhume, je pense. Mais revenons à ce dont tu me parlais.

- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à ajouter. Je sais qui sont ces gens, je connais leurs noms, leur date de naissance, de leur décès, leurs mariages, leurs divorces. Le savoir finalement… ne m'apporte pas beaucoup.

- Il t'apporte une preuve que tu fais partie d'un tout.

- Si c'était le cas, je serais au courant de toutes les mauvaises choses et ce tout ce qui aurait pu les rendre heureux. J'aurais pu en apprendre davantage, plutôt que de les connaître sans vraiment les comprendre.

Silence.

- L… Je voudrais que tu répondes à une question.

- … Depuis que je t'ai parlé de lui, tu veux absolument tout savoir.

- Ce n'est pas de la curiosité vis-à-vis de lui. C'est par rapport à toi.

Bruit métallique cognant contre une surface pleine.

- Non, je n'ai pas fait de recherches sur lui. Je pourrais très bien le faire, c'est vrai. Sauf que non.

- Tu n'en as pas envie ? Ou tu en as peur ?

- Avoir peur ?

La voix semble à présent moqueuse, et on entend comme un rire.

- Peur de savoir qui il est ? S'il est encore vivant ? Son véritable nom ?

Pause très brève.

- … Ca ne le fera pas revenir. Ca ne changera rien à la situation. Ne pas savoir me contente très bien. Ce n'est pas de la peur, ou encore le fait que je n'en ai pas envie. C'est juste que…

- … que ?

- … Ca me semblerait très injuste de savoir qui est cet homme, quand ma propre mère ignorait tout de lui.

- Ca… tu n'en sais rien.

- Je suppose qu'elle non plus n'en savait rien. Quand elle m'en parlait, elle était de bonne humeur, et elle ne cessait jamais de me dire à quel point il était doué, intelligent, différent des autres. Pourtant je n'ai jamais su qui il était vraiment, comment était sa voix, à quoi il ressemblait, ce qu'il aimait, ce qu'il détestait. Tout ce qui aurait pu le rendre « vrai » à mes yeux était inexistant. Peut-être parce que ma mère ne s'en rendait pas compte dans ces moments-là, que seules les choses qu'elle vantait de lui étaient importantes à savoir. Peut-être parce qu'il ne lui a jamais laissé voir ce qu'il était.

- Et la lettre…

- Après l'enterrement, je ne l'ai plus trouvée. La maison a été vendue, et je pense que ceux qui ont mis la main dessus ont gardé plus que prévu. La lettre était cachée avec les bijoux de ma mère, ça a dû partir avec. Ou on a dû la jeter car ce n'était pas important. Elle était illisible après tout.

Bruit du liquide encore une fois. Le silence dure un peu plus d'une minute.

- Ce n'est pas à proprement parler un manque. Je n'ai jamais su qui il était, et je ne tiens pas à le savoir.

- Tu as peur d'être déçu ?

- Je te l'ai dit, ce n'est pas de la peur… Ma mère me suffisait amplement, et j'étais bien assez pour elle. C'était difficile et parfois très, très difficile. Mais on s'en sortait, comme toujours. Elle a aimé un homme qui est aussi absent que tous ceux dont j'ai découvert l'identité. Mais elle m'a aimé tout autant que lui, à sa manière. L'homme s'appelant Ryuuzaki était tout aussi étranger pour elle que pour moi. Ce nom et cette lettre n'étaient rien d'autre qu'un bout de lui, et ça me contentait.

Son qui se rapproche d'un soupir.

- Cette égalité des rapports est la seule chose que je souhaite préserver. Le reste… ne vaut pas la peine que je m'y attarde.

Bruit sourd de quelque chose qu'on pose sur la table.

- … Je n'ai plus envie d'en parler. Eteins ça, s'il te plaît.

La bande s'arrête juste après ces derniers mots.

* * *

Malgré la demande de Rester, Near avait refusé de mettre ses chaussures et sitôt qu'il était descendu de la voiture, le bout de ses chaussettes était devenu humide à cause de l'herbe mouillée. Il avait plu pendant une partie du trajet, et le ciel était à présent d'un gris uniforme, si clair qu'il jetait un éclat égal sur tout ce que Near voyait.

Il resta debout à côté d'une des grilles noires, attendit que Rester lui ouvre pour s'introduire dans la cour. Ses chaussettes blanches devinrent d'un brun légèrement orange à cause de la terre, pas assez humide pour devenir de la boue, mais suffisamment pour que l'empreinte de ses pieds y demeure, seule preuve d'une présence humaine après des mois d'abandon. Les lignes délimitant le terrain de football avaient été effacées depuis longtemps. Seules quelques pierres ternes jonchaient le sol de l'autre côté du terrain, constituant ce qui avait été autrefois une ou deux marelles.

Rester était déjà aux marches menant à la grande porte de l'orphelinat. Il regardait d'un œil peu curieux l'étendue verte, les abords de la forêt, et de l'autre côté le reste du domaine, comme un homme qui tente d'évaluer le montant d'une propriété à acheter. Near le rejoignit, le laissa ouvrir la porte avec la clé qu'il avait pu se procurer auprès de Roger, quand ce dernier avait accepté sa proposition moins de deux jours après la révélation de l'identité de Mello et l'explosion du QG de la Mafia.

_Quittez la Wammy's House dès demain. Partez à Cornouailles. Si ce L vous contacte, ignorez-le. Je m'occupe des anciens de l'orphelinat, quant à vous, partez avec ceux qu'il reste. La Wammy's House à Winchester est bien trop exposée._

Il faisait sombre dans le couloir, et Near sentit l'odeur d'humidité, de poussière, et d'un peu de fumée comme si les restes d'un feu n'avaient pas réussi à se dissiper avec le temps. Il fronça les sourcils, éprouvant comme une légère nausée à cette effluve qui lui était aussi désagréable qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Il entendit les pas à la fois lourds et tranquilles de Rester à travers le couloir, puis en direction de la salle commune. Il se pencha, s'accroupit, avant de tout à fait s'assoir à même le sol et le carrelage lui parut comme de la glace, encore brillant de propreté, malgré la couche de poussière qui s'envola autour de lui telle une brume compacte. Il retira ses chaussettes, les roula en boule puis les rangea dans la poche de son manteau qui lui sembla soudain beaucoup plus lourd pour une raison qu'il ne put expliquer. Il perçut le froid à la plante de ses pieds, jusqu'à ne plus sentir du tout le contact de ses orteils sur le carrelage, mais il vit quand il baissa la tête la trace légère de ses pas qui finit par sécher pour ne laisser qu'une marque trouble, encore plus remarquable après la disparition de la poussière.

Ce fut comme retrouver quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pourtant plus posséder, comme un fragment de tissu d'une personne qui aurait pu lui être chère, ou une image froissée, comme un de ces dessins que Linda laissait traîner dans la salle commune avant qu'un enfant ne le retrouve, le déchire ou note autre chose dessus. Dans une partie lointaine de son esprit, il se souvint vaguement de Linda et cela le mit de mauvaise humeur. Elle s'énervait parfois du traitement que l'on faisait subir à ses dessins qu'elle se décidait souvent à chercher des jours et des semaines après son oubli, avant de les abandonner à nouveau pour dessiner ou peindre autre chose. Être pieds nus à la Wammy's House était redevenir une personne qui lui était indésirable et faible, apposer sa marque sur un territoire qui ne lui appartenait plus et ce fut d'autant plus le cas quand il s'approcha du seuil de la salle commune, et vit la grande silhouette de Rester se dessinant en contre-jour dans l'éclat gris du ciel leur parvenant des grandes fenêtres.

L'agent contemplait le vide de la pièce, les mains dans les poches de son imperméable. Il avait la tête légèrement inclinée sur le côté, comme en proie à une réflexion complexe, étudiant pensivement une tache noire sur le sol.

- On dirait de l'encre, dit-il à voix basse quand Near vint le rejoindre.

- Sûrement. Je ne l'avais jamais vue.

Rester se retourna, se tenant alors dans l'axe où auparavant se trouvait la grande télévision. Near continuait de fixer la tache noire, ne pensant à rien.

- Il y avait un fauteuil ici, déclara-t-il sans qu'aucun des mots ne soit pourvu d'une inflexion, comme s'il récitait un texte sans s'en rendre compte. Il était en fait un peu plus sur la gauche, puis un jour il s'est finalement trouvé là. Pour cacher l'encre sans aucun doute.

Rester jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

- Vous êtes pieds nus ?

- Mes chaussettes étaient mouillées. Je n'ai pas froid.

Rester ne put s'empêcher de soupirer mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Il traversa la salle commune, revint dans le couloir. Near le suivit en silence. Il lui semblait devenir de plus en plus petit aux côtés de Rester, de ses épaules larges et ses grandes jambes. Il tendit une de ses mains vers le mur situé à sa gauche, et Near vit ses doigts dessiner un rectangle dans la pâleur éteinte. Il y avait comme un flou sur sa peau, des restes de cicatrices qui ne pouvaient être visibles que sous un certain angle.

- Il y avait beaucoup de tableaux, ici ?

- Oui. Certains valaient bien assez pour racheter le domaine.

- Et personne n'a pensé à les voler ?

La voix de Rester était tiède d'un humour discret. Cela ne toucha pas Near, ne fit rien vibrer en lui. La situation lui paraissait déjà tellement lourde d'ironie que c'était comme si on tentait de lui piquer le corps de petits coups d'aiguille alors qu'il se sentait déjà transpercé de toutes parts.

Face au silence de Near, Rester ne se décontenança pas. Il continua d'avancer, passa devant la porte fermée du bureau de Roger sans y accorder un regard. Il y avait comme un souffle froid à présent qui circulait dans les lieux, comme si en y rentrant Rester et Near avaient réveillé quelque chose d'ancien et ambigu. Pas tout à fait avenant, ni vraiment dangereux, juste… curieux. La curiosité naturelle et la soif de savoir qui avaient marqué tous les enfants de la Wammy's House.

- A présent qu'il est vide, on se rend compte qu'il s'agit bien là d'un très vieux manoir.

- Wammy l'avait racheté à une famille de la région et l'a rénové. Mais…

Near se tut, réalisant que les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche étaient aussi vides que l'orphelinat, aussi creux et pâles que les murs où persistaient encore les lignes frêles des tableaux décrochés depuis des mois. Quand Rester mit son pied sur la première marche du grand escalier, Near se figea. La lumière grise éclairant faiblement les étages tombait sur l'escalier, et dans cet éclat des particules de poussière flottaient, soulevées par les mouvements de l'air. Rester, le cou ployé vers la première porte qu'il devinait tout en haut, lui rappela quelqu'un d'autre, juste une fraction de seconde qui s'en fut aussitôt, comme une idée mauvaise et il ne put regretter cette pensée. Puis Rester attrapa de sa main à la peau floue la rambarde en bois verni et monta.

Near vit Rester s'arrêter devant plusieurs portes, et il devina que l'agent n'osait pas lui poser la question qui avait sûrement dû lui brûler les lèvres dès l'instant où il avait posé son pied sur la marche du grand escalier.

- Ma chambre était de l'autre côté. Suivez-moi, c'est le deuxième couloir.

Il avait tourné le dos avant de répondre. Sa voix était restée toujours aussi froide, nette et indifférente qu'auparavant, mais si Near avait continué à s'exprimer en fixant Rester, alors ce dernier aurait remarqué la brève hésitation juste au niveau de ses lèvres pour y amener instinctivement le verbe « est », ce même verbe qui mourut avant même d'être prononcé, laissant alors la place au passé.

« Ca aurait pu me faire mal… », pensa Near. « Ca aurait pu être douloureux… mais rien ne m'attachait à cet endroit. »

Ce fut un mensonge qui ne réussit même pas à le déstabiliser intérieurement. Il marchait tout droit, une direction dans laquelle il se jetait tout entier car c'était tout ce qui lui restait.

_Ton choix s'est réduit à ce qu'on t'avait laissé depuis le début, Near._

« Non. C'est faux. »

Il porta deux doigts à sa poitrine, et le contact sur ce reste de douleur fictive le fit grimacer, chose que Rester ne remarqua pas, le suivant sans un mot. La porte était close, mais aussitôt, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien réelle, Near tenta d'actionner la poignée. Il laissa sa main là, tendit l'autre vers Rester qui sortit d'une poche intérieure de son imperméable une petite clé qu'il déposa presque solennellement dans la paume de Near.

Il y eut le déclic, Near actionna une nouvelle fois la poignée mais n'entra pas aussitôt. Il se contenta de pousser la porte et regarder la chambre blanche, aussi pâle que les murs du rez-de-chaussée, et pourtant l'éclat du ciel donnait comme une énergie nouvelle à la pièce, le réveil brusque d'une époque révolue.

Near ne bougea pas, mais perçut le corps de Rester s'avancer prudemment, jusqu'au seuil, posant ses doigts sur la tranche de la porte.

- Tant de rumeurs…, souffla Near, ne s'adressant à personne, pas même à l'esprit qui aurait pu l'attendre, patiemment, prêt à l'accueillir. Tant de rumeurs ont circulé au sujet de cette pièce. Personne n'osait en parler tout haut. Un soir, il s'est endormi, et on ne l'a plus revu.

- Qui, « il » ? demanda Rester.

Les lèvres de Near s'ourlèrent d'un demi-sourire désabusé.

- Celui qui était le plus doué de tous. Plus fort que L. Mais aussi… le plus seul d'entre nous.

Near sentit l'incompréhension de Rester aussi vivement que si ce dernier l'avait touché.

- Rester, il existe des choses que des gens comme vous ne peuvent concevoir car ça ne correspond pas aux critères avec lesquels ils ont vécu toute leur vie. Les Dieux de la Mort sont l'une de ces choses inconcevables par exemple.

- Le génie est inconcevable pour un homme comme moi ? fit Rester.

Sa voix était polie, légèrement amusée, mais incapable de cacher tout à fait un mélange d'orgueil froissé et de curiosité. Near, encore une fois, n'éprouva rien de particulier. C'était comme frapper un membre anesthésié pour en mieux casser l'os, sans obtenir un seul cri ou une seule larme.

- Le génie…, répéta Near d'une voix aux accents dubitatifs, comme si Rester venait de lui dire un mot dans une langue étrangère. Je ne le pensais pas présenté sous un tel angle. Ca n'a pas de mots. Ca n'en a jamais eu, c'est pour ça qu'on ne peut s'exprimer à ce propos. Même moi, Rester, je ne pourrais jamais vous expliquer avec précision en quoi cela consiste. La seule chose que je peux dire avec certitude, c'est que ce que nous sommes… ce que nous avons été ici, est inconcevable.

Il s'avança jusqu'au lit blanc, finit alors par s'accroupir sur les lattes du parquet, les genoux contre la poitrine. Il vit ses orteils à l'extrémité bleuâtre de froid, aussi engourdis que le reste de son corps, avant de tirer sur le pas de son pantalon pour les couvrir et les réchauffer un tant soit-peu.

Rester, toujours sur le seuil, regarda Near. Ce dernier avait la tête baissée, plantant ses ongles entre les lattes comme pour tenter de les soulever, comme s'il ne faisait pas particulièrement attention à ses gestes.

- Ce que vous êtes… Ce que vous avez été, vous et Mello… vous deviez succéder à L, reprit l'agent d'un ton très bas, comme s'il n'osait trop s'exprimer, ayant peur de quelque chose. Succéder à un tel homme vous semble-t-il aussi inconcevable que le lien que vous partagiez ?

« Il le ressent aussi », songea Near, baissant les yeux vers les rainures du parquet, les différents motifs du bois, de ces sortes de cyclones inconscients qu'il avait toujours cru voir lorsqu'il était tout petit. S'il existait quelque chose qui lui rappelait sa famille, il s'agissait bien de ces formes dans le bois, et la seule image très vive dont Near se souvenait à propos de son père était sa manière de tenir des planches coupées sur son épaule, sa nuque, et les copeaux de bois dans ses cheveux. Sa mère…

« Ou Maya… ? »

Il cessa d'y penser. C'était comme plonger dans une eau trop sombre pour lui.

- Un lien ? répéta-t-il et il ne put s'empêcher d'émettre une sorte d'exhalation qui ressembla à une amorce de rire moqueur. Ce n'est pas un lien. Ce ne sera jamais rien d'autre que…

Il se tut, appuyant une de ses joues contre ses genoux, inclinant la tête, croisant le regard de Rester.

- Cela n'existe que pour nous, ça n'a pas de mot, pas de terme précis. Peut-être que nous sommes les seuls concernés, peut-être que c'est parce que nous étions déjà fous et que cela a suffi à tout enclencher. Mello et moi, nous voulions venger L. Nous voulions le venger, car c'était un honneur mis en jeu. L'honneur… mais aussi ce que vous, vous appelez un lien. Ce n'était pas ça.

Il soupira, mit une main dans une des poches de son manteau à la recherche de la deuxième clé.

- A présent, ça n'existe plus. C'est devenu autre chose. Mello et moi…

Il planta la clé entre les deux lattes du parquet, les dents concordèrent parfaitement avec la trace dans le bois et dans un bruit léger, l'une des lattes se souleva légèrement.

- Nous sommes l'absence d'un homme qui n'a jamais existé.

Il mit ses doigts sur la latte, mais la retira pas.

- Fermez la porte, Rester. Quand je sortirai, nous pourrons faire ce qu'il a été convenu.

L'agent ne répondit pas et fit ce qu'on lui avait ordonné. Near entendit ses pas s'éloigner jusqu'au bout du couloir, puis plus rien. De toute évidence, Rester avait dû se poser près de l'escalier, attentif pour le bien de Near, mais pas curieux au sujet de ce qu'il comptait trouver dans le manoir vide.

Le sac lui parut étrangement volumineux pour le petit espace dans lequel il était caché. Near donna une petite tape dessus, faisant voler la poussière, et d'un geste, il le retourna pour y déverser son contenu sur le parquet. Des feuilles couvertes de mots et de différentes abréviations qu'il ne parvint pas à lire glissèrent sur le sol, silencieusement, mais ce qui fit du bruit fut les quelques cassettes audio qui tombèrent sur les genoux de Near. Il y en avait tout juste quatre, ramassées en un tas enroulé dans du ruban adhésif de manière à ne pas abîmer les bandes. Near ne chercha pas à les préserver. Il les porta à sa bouche, et de ses dents déchira le ruban adhésif, déposa les quatre cassettes les unes à la suite des autres.

Toutes étaient annotées d'un chiffre, ainsi que du mot : « RESUME ». Near parcourt la première feuille. Il ne lut qu'une seule phrase au hasard et fut incapable de la comprendre. Il n'osa pas s'y pencher davantage.

« De quoi ai-je peur ? »

Il inspira profondément, ferma les yeux. Une douleur sourde battait sous ses paupières closes, sûrement à cause de l'éclat pâle des murs de la chambre. Il froissa la feuille entre ses doigts, hésita. Lorsqu'il exhala, il tenta de faire sortir de son corps autre chose, comme un refus, une négation, chercha à se débarrasser de tout ce qui l'avait hanté. Il relut le début de la feuille, mais de nouveau, il fut incapable de comprendre. Ou peut-être refusait-il de comprendre.

« _Ils sont venus une heure après mon appel mais les attendais déjà depuis longtemps. Je n'avais pas bougé depuis la veille, j'avais sommeil, mais j'étais resté sans chercher une seule fois à quitter la chambre._ »

Near rejeta la feuille loin de lui. Une nausée lui soulevait le cœur. Si quelqu'un avait pu se trouver dans la pièce à cet instant précis, il aurait vu sur le visage de Near une expression étrange, ne lui allant pas. De la colère dans sa façon de serrer les lèvres, sa peau plus blanche encore, tandis que ses yeux devenaient durs comme deux braises éteintes. Il crispa une nouvelle fois ses mains sur sa poitrine, s'attendant presque à sentir un peu de sang couler, mais il n'y eut rien, seulement sa respiration subitement haletante, rauque, alors qu'il se sentait envahi d'une vague de panique illogique. Il se voûta, ses doigts parcourus d'un tremblement nerveux et dut attendre plus d'une minute avant de se calmer.

La colère, tel un animal blessé et violent, finit par s'apaiser en lui, mais l'expression de son visage ne parvint pas à s'estomper tout à fait, à la manière d'un bleu résultant d'un coup violent sur la peau. Il avait encore envie de vomir. Il posa ses deux mains sur le parquet, la tête baissée, fixant les cassettes audio rangées par ordre croissant.

Il se rappela de Roger dans la salle des archives, des cartons blancs tous rangés comme de petits cercueils d'enfant. L'impression que le vieil homme avait tenté de lui dire quelque chose, sans oser l'avouer complètement.

_Il ne s'agit que d'une partie des archives de L. Le reste est classé secret-défense et ne se trouve pas ici. Tout le matériel audio a été détruit._

Etait-ce vrai ? Avait-il dit la vérité ? Near voulait le croire, et il était même tout à fait possible que Roger ne soit au courant de rien. Beaucoup de faits étaient tenus secrets par Wammy et L, et Near venait d'en être le témoin. Il fit glisser l'une des cassettes jusqu'à lui. La numéro 3. Il tenta d'imaginer L, assis sur son fauteuil rouge les genoux contre sa poitrine, parlant à un magnétophone de sa voix douce et odieuse. Qu'avait-il pu confier, quels secrets de sa vie ? C'était une boîte fermée à double tour, le cadenas d'un grand cube de fer, et il en avait confié la clé à la seule personne qui ne serait jamais en mesure de la posséder concrètement. Near s'interdisait d'y penser. C'était insoutenable.

L'homme qui était L avait incarné son plus grand cauchemar. Le détective avait gagné son estime et son respect, mais s'il avait pu avoir cette unique chance, cette sorte de rêve qui n'avait jamais traversé la couche la plus dure de son esprit, il se serait levé, et craché sur son visage d'être humain pour mieux voir les yeux noirs et durs le fixer avec un mélange d'effarement et de haine. Il aurait voulu que L lui avoue les sentiments les plus négatifs qu'il éprouvait à son égard. Il aurait souhaité de tout son cœur que celui qu'il devait remplacer soit en mesure de lui dire en face qu'il ne l'aimait pas.

Leur haine mutuelle aurait mis alors Near sur un pied d'égalité avec le plus grand détective du monde.

La chambre lui sembla d'un coup plus petite, comme si les murs blancs se rapprochaient de lui pour mieux l'emprisonner. C'était un endroit malade. Near se redressa légèrement, posa les quatre cassettes en une pile avant de se mettre debout pour ramasser les feuilles qu'il avait jetées loin de lui.

La fenêtre était couverte de traces de saleté, de restes de pluie, et de poussière. Near vit l'étendue du domaine, le terrain de football encore humide, les arbres sans feuilles qui semblaient eux aussi attendre quelque chose, et pas forcément le printemps. La grille noire ouverte, et la voiture de Rester attendaient également. Near souffla sur la vitre, une buée apparut, s'en fut tout de suite après. Il plaqua ses doigts sur le verre, y inscrivit ses empreintes digitales. Lorsqu'il retira sa main, sa paume était grise et le regard porta sur l'extérieur avec une plus grande netteté à présent que le verre à cet endroit avait été comme nettoyé.

_Tu peux garder le reste, Near. Tu peux tout garder. _

« Que me reste-t-il, L ? »

Si L avait été sa peau, il se serait écorché vif de ses propres mains. Si L avait été ses yeux, il les aurait arrachés sans un cri. Même son sang, s'il avait existé une seule goutte appartenant à L, il s'en serait purgé pour n'être plus qu'un corps sec et vide. Être vide lui convenait. Être absent de toute chose le contentait bien assez. La victoire de Kira avait réussi grâce à Mello et lui, pas L. Cette victoire, pourtant, lui avait paru bien amère. Lidner l'avait vu, Giovanni et Rester également tandis que Maison les félicitait pour leur travail. Ils avaient eu ce même visage vide et inexpressif que Near, pas pour les mêmes raisons, mais le sentiment avait été le même pour tous.

Near avait réussi à venger un homme qu'il détestait, grâce à celui dont il avait toujours voulu retenir l'attention et qui avait tout sacrifié pour un fantôme. Near s'était démarqué de L, avait affirmé son indépendance.

Mais s'il n'était plus L, qui était-il ?

« Tu es toujours Nate, non ? »

Il sourit. Il sentit plus les muscles de son visage et de sa bouche tirer en un sourire que le sourire même, mais éprouver tout son corps en muscles, en tendons et en battements était sa plus grande consolation. Il se rappela de cet instant où il n'avait su que répondre à l'hallucination. Un moment où il ne se souvenait de rien. « Je suis Nate ? », avait lancé son cerveau perplexe. Qui était Nate ?

- En tout cas, c'est un garçon triste, dit soudain une voix que Near ne reconnaissait que trop bien.

Il ne bougea pas de la fenêtre, refusa de tourner la tête. Dans l'éclat un peu trouble du verre, là où il avait posé sa main, il devina une silhouette accroupie sur le lit. Ce fut un corps flou, aux cheveux noirs, aux vêtements blancs et bleus. Le visage était d'une expression indéchiffrable, peut-être aussi « sale » que la vitre, aussi vieille et usée qu'elle.

« Pourquoi viens-tu me voir encore aujourd'hui ? » demanda Near en pensée, les membres soudain brûlants comme si L l'avait découvert nu. « Je t'ai vengé, j'ai attrapé Kira, le jeu est fini. J'ai gagné. »

- Oui, c'est vrai, concéda de cette voix trouble et légèrement discordante le corps sur le lit. Tu as gagné. Toi et Mello, vous m'avez vengé, vous m'avez surpassé tous les deux. Et à quel prix ?

« Le prix ? »

- Ce n'est pas grave. Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Je ne suis pas L, de toute façon, tu ne peux même pas te comprendre toi-même. Tu ne vois que ce que tu as cru deviner des personnes qui te hantent. Je ne suis rien d'autre que l'incarnation de ton ressentiment à mon égard. Je ne serai jamais le vrai L, comme tu ne seras jamais L non plus.

« Je ne veux pas devenir L. Je suis Near, je suis celui qui a pris ta place. Tu m'as tout laissé pour que je répare tout pour toi, car tu n'as jamais eu la force de le faire. »

L rit doucement. Quelle voix odieuse.

- Comme je ne suis que le L que tu veux bien voir, admettons que je n'ai pas eu la force d'arrêter tout ça. Admettons que je suis faible. Ca te plaît d'ailleurs, de penser que je suis faible.

« Tu es faible. Tu es un homme faible, ignoble… mais ta faiblesse ne t'a pas empêché de rendre Mello complètement fou de toi. »

Le corps eut comme une sorte de mouvement, faisant mine de se lever. Near refusa de tourner la tête encore une fois. S'il ne regardait pas, ce n'était pas vrai. Ce n'était pas vrai depuis le début, mais il préférait ne pas plonger le regard dans cette eau trouble qui l'appelait. Plonger dans ce qui constituait les échos de son mal, du tremblement de ses bras jusqu'à la douleur dans son crâne.

Mello avait raison : c'était une belle « saloperie ».

- De qui parles-tu, Near ? De la faiblesse de qui ? Celle du garçon triste qui n'a jamais voulu faire un seule geste vers celui qu'il voulait vraiment, ou celle de l'homme qui n'a eu qu'à donner un peu de ses affections à celui qui le désirait ?

« Tu n'as jamais aimé Mello. Si tu l'as aimé, c'était parce que tu ne t'aimais pas assez et que tu avais besoin de quelqu'un pour y parvenir. »

- C'est une supposition comme une autre. Je crois pourtant que ce n'est pas une question d'amour de soi. Je sais parfaitement qui je suis dans ce monde. Je n'ai pas besoin de prendre un autre dans mes bras pour me rassurer. Contrairement à toi.

Near avait conscience du contact de la feuille de papier dans sa main gauche. Il la mit dans sa main droite, la couvrit de poussière, la froissa jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne forme plus qu'une boule d'où subsistaient comme des cris muets les quelques mots encore lisibles. Des mots comme « voulais », « ensuite », « pourquoi ».

- D'ailleurs, Near… Qui vois-tu réellement ? Je suis toi, je suis cette femme, je suis tous ceux qui n'existent plus. Je vois qu'il manque une personne que tu refuses de présenter… mais aussi une autre.

« Tais-toi. Va-t-en. »

L rit une nouvelle fois. Near aurait voulu se tourner, le frapper, le tuer même. Il n'en avait jamais eu l'occasion, n'avait jamais saisi sa chance. Les yeux orageux de Mello, ses joues rougies par la soif de savoir et ses jambes croisées, le pied tremblant nerveusement sous l'afflux d'une admiration violente, étaient bien assez d'images qui avaient su l'arrêter à temps.

- L'une n'est ni morte ni vivante, l'autre… Tu refuses de la voir. Tu utilises de bien grands mots, Near, quand tu t'adresses à moi, alors que de nous deux tu es bien le plus pathétique. Moi, au moins, j'ai su qui il était. Je savais tout de lui. Tout ce qu'il me donnait, je le prenais et je le gardais pour moi seul. C'était tout ce qu'il était, tout ce qui le constituait à mes yeux, que je gardais pour moi. Tu n'as jamais eu cette chance.

Near jeta un bref coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. La colère, en lui, se mettait de nouveau à rugir, à le faire trembler de l'intérieur.

- Que de colère, s'amusa L, avec son sourire ni grave ni factice sur son visage aux traits flous. J'avais bien raison, je t'ai volé quelque chose. Je te l'ai arraché des mains et je l'ai protégé tandis que toi, tu n'avais qu'à te consoler des restes.

« J'aurais pu avoir cette chance », répondit Near, incapable de cacher tout à fait l'amertume de sa pensée, comme une goutte d'encre se diluant dans un verre d'eau. « J'étais capable de la saisir, j'étais si près du but. Il me suffisait de tendre la main pour l'avoir. Si rien ne s'était passé, si… »

Il laissa passer un temps.

« Mais même après tout ça, il ne t'a fallu que d'un geste pour qu'il s'en aille à nouveau. J'avais… »

- Quoi ? Tu avais le droit, c'est ce que tu veux dire ? Bien sûr que tu veux dire ça, je suis L, mais je suis aussi tout ce que tu refuses d'admettre. Tu penses que tu y avais droit ?

« … Oui. Oui, je le pense. »

A ces mots, il y eut comme un impulsion d'air dans la pièce, que Near ne put tout à fait mettre sur le compte de ce qu'il croyait voir, éprouver ou entendre. Il perçut près de lui comme un flottement, et dans le reflet du verre, la manche blanche de L qui se leva au-dessus de sa tête, ses doigts sur le mur pâle, et son rire, très bas, moqueur et pourtant très froid jusqu'à l'oreille de Near, telle une provocation.

- Qu'as-tu perdu, Near… ? Et surtout, qu'as-tu gagné dans cette histoire ?

- Je n'ai pas de réponse à te donner tout comme tu n'en as aucune à m'offrir, chuchota alors Near.

La main de L s'approcha de son épaule, s'en tint là, à quelques centimètres, pourtant Near éprouva cette onde comme si quelqu'un venait de ramener à lui un autre courant d'air froid.

« Le cerveau humain est étonnant », pensa-t-il, sincèrement surpris.

- Je crois l'entendre, dit L près de son visage. Je crois l'entendre. Cette voix…

Near ne réagit que d'une seule façon. Sa main droite serrant la boule de papier salie de poussière se leva et d'un coup, il se retourna et lança ce qu'il tenait de toutes ses forces, plus dans une tentative de dissiper que véritablement repousser. Le papier, déjà coupé dans son élan par sa forme froissée, frappa mollement le mur contre lequel on avait placé le lit, roula légèrement sur l'oreiller pour s'y arrêter. Elle était plus grise que les draps, la seule tache de couleur dans toute la pièce.

Il se rendit compte qu'il transpirait à grottes gouttes, mais c'était une sueur glacée lui engourdissant le corps. Il passa une de ses manches sur son front, ses joues, sa gorge. Il finit, sans vraiment le réaliser consciemment, par frotter chaque parcelle de peau nue comme pour repousser tout ce qui avait pu être L, mais qui ne le serait jamais, car il ne s'agissait que de lui depuis le début. Il aurait aimé ne pas éprouver de honte, ni de dégoût, mais il ne pouvait lutter contre ces deux sentiments qui se disputaient rageusement en lui avec ce qui lui restait de colère.

« Ne m'appelle pas… Arrête… Je ne veux pas t'entendre… »

Tous ces souvenirs, vrais ou faux, n'appartenaient qu'à lui. C'était comme découper les tendons, les ligaments qui le rattachaient à L, le contraignant aussi à se détacher de tout ce qu'avait été Mello. Les deux, finalement, étaient trop proches, trop liés ensemble, pour qu'il ne souffre pas d'en sacrifier une partie.

Il ramassa la boule de papier, prit les autres feuilles qu'il lui restait et les déchira les unes après les autres. Dès qu'il lui semblait comprendre un passage, il prenait la feuille et la déchirait une nouvelle fois, jusqu'à ce que les mots n'aient plus aucun sens, séparés ainsi les uns des autres. Ce qui était révélé ici était trop fort, brûlant d'une vérité qu'il ne supportait pas. L était aussi honnête qu'il était menteur, aussi doux que cruel, car toutes ces notions qui étaient pourtant contradictoires chez d'autres ne l'étaient plus chez lui.

Il déposa les lambeaux de papier et les cassettes dans le sac, jeta un dernier regard à la fenêtre. L'empreinte de sa main était encore très visible, et les creux et les sillons de sa paume et de ses doigts se dessinaient comme une cartographie sans signification particulière. Il remit correctement la latte du parquet en place, se releva et enfin quitta la chambre. Il crut entendre comme un soupir, mais ce ne fut que lui. La chose qui l'avait attendue patiemment ne semblait plus rien attendre de lui, les murs pâles restèrent silencieux, la tache grise sur le drap persisterait ainsi pendant encore longtemps mais cela n'intéressait plus Near qui referma de nouveau la porte à clé.

Rester était en train de lire un message sur son téléphone portable lorsqu'il vit Near dans le couloir. Il se mit aussitôt debout, les yeux rivés sur le sac que Near tenait en main.

- Near…

- Je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit, répondit sèchement Near. Je n'ai pas voulu regarder. Ca ne me concerne pas.

- Ce n'était pas pour vous.

Rester l'avait dit comme une affirmation alors que cela avait l'air d'une question. Near contrôla sa colère aussi bien que les traits de son visage qui ne révéla rien de lui. Vide et creux, mais plein de craquelures comme un vieux vase.

- C'est vrai, ce n'était pas pour moi. C'est sans valeur, de toute façon. Même si c'était pour moi, je n'en trouverais pas l'utilité.

Rester haussa les épaules.

- Vous savez, c'est parfois ce qui semble le plus inutile qui devient le plus important pour nous.

- Vous êtes d'humeur philosophique, commandant Rester ?

- Sûrement le temps, répondit Rester et Near entendit une pointe d'amusement dans sa voix très calme. Ou cet endroit. Je ne sais pas trop. Je suis mal à l'aise ici.

Il se tut, jeta un regard curieux à Near que ce dernier ignora.

« Ce n'est pas une question de malaise », pensa-t-il, descendant les marches du grand escalier. « C'est une question de résistance à un environnement. »

- C'est parce qu'il est vide, murmura-t-il lorsqu'il se dirigea jusqu'au bureau de Roger. Vous n'auriez pas fait la différence avec un autre orphelinat si vous étiez venus plus tôt.

Rester secoua la tête.

- Vous l'avez dit, Near. Ce que vous aviez, vous, Mello et L, c'était différent. Je pense que c'était le cas de tout cet endroit. C'était différent.

Near s'arrêta, sa main tendue vers la porte. Il eut la brève image d'une poignée qu'il essuyait de sa manche, effaçant les traces du passage de L. Cela remontait à si loin à présent.

- Vous avez pitié ? demanda-t-il d'un ton froid.

- Pitié ? répéta Rester.

Near se tourna vers lui, un faible sourire cruel aux lèvres.

- Cet endroit vous fait pitié, n'est-ce pas ? Ou alors, avez-vous pitié de moi ? Ou encore pitié de tous les enfants qui ont vécu ici ?

- Je ne sais rien de cet endroit, répliqua Rester d'une voix posée. Je n'ai pas vécu tout ça. Je peux juste vous dire que ça me met mal à l'aise. Et je crois que c'est aussi le cas pour vous.

Near ne répondit pas. Il ouvrit la porte, foula de ses pieds nus le tapis sur lequel il s'était tenu le jour où Roger leur avait annoncé, à Mello et lui, la mort de L. Il avait voulu rire ce jour-là. C'était risible, incroyablement drôle et malgré tout sordide.

La cheminée était propre et vide. Near balança le sac dans l'âtre, s'accroupit.

- Ca va enfumer la pièce, Near, prévint Rester.

- Ce n'est pas grave. L'odeur s'en ira elle aussi. Donnez-moi le briquet.

C'était un briquet tout simple, acheté avant le départ. Near avait demandé à Rester s'il fumait. L'agent avait répondu que ce n'était plus le cas depuis plus de six ans. Malgré tout, Near avait toujours cru que Rester fumait et le fait d'apprendre le contraire l'avait surpris. Rester était d'une nature calme, tranquille mais pourtant menaçante et lourde, qui aurait pu expliquer…

« Rien... », se dit Near, étonné d'avoir à l'esprit des pensées aussi futiles. « Ce n'est pas important. »

Il fit brûler en premier les lambeaux de papier autour du sac, en buches de fortune. Le papier brûla très vite, dévora le plastique du sac, jusqu'à ce que les cassettes commencent à être touchées par les maigres flammes de l'âtre. Une odeur lourde emplit l'air, et une fumée grise s'épanouit dans la pièce. Rester se mit à tousser discrètement.

- Near, éloignez-vous.

- Non, ça va.

Les yeux de Near lui brûlaient à cause de la fumée, la chaleur des flammes lui effleurait les bras, et sa gorge lui était douloureuse tandis qu'il inspirait et exhalait profondément. Sa tête commença à lui tourner, mais il ne ressentit pas de nausée, ne vit pas de taches ocres et noires devant lui. Patiemment, il rallumait les bandes de papier restantes, plongeant même ses doigts jusqu'aux cassettes encore intactes. Il ne se brûla pas une fois, trop conscient de ce que signifiait la blessure causée par le feu.

Derrière lui, Rester ouvrit une fenêtre et la fumée devient progressivement moins forte dans le bureau. Near ne se tourna pas. Il regarda ce qu'il restait du plastique fondre, se tordre, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'un tas impossible à être brûlé entièrement. Near prit le tisonnier près de la cheminée, tassa les restes qu'il tenta de brûler une dernière fois. Dans la fumée qui lui souleva soudain le cœur, il ne vit rien d'autre que Mello. Il eut peur, un bref instant, d'entendre cette voix, mais il n'y eut que le visage de Mello, la diagonale rouge et douloureuse entre ses deux yeux noirs, ses dents lui mordaient les lèvres et la poitrine en un souvenir aussi douloureux qu'essentiel. Il se rappelait encore de la peau de Mello, lisse et tiède, et le pli de sa paupière gauche, si petit qu'on pouvait le rêver. Il aurait voulu embrasser cette paupière, cette trace de chair difforme comme pour embrasser tout d'un ensemble ce qu'avait été Mello : une grande difformité, un monstre pathétique, obsédé par une illusion, et terrifié d'en connaître l'origine.

Il ne sut combien de temps il resta là, accroupi, laissant ses vêtements s'imprégner de l'odeur de fumée qui l'avait rendu malade en entrant, observant ce qu'il restait de plastique se consumer lentement. Rester vint s'assoir non loin de lui, se désintéressant de la cheminée mais continuant à regarder comme Near, perdu dans ses pensées. Ils eurent trop chaud, malgré la fenêtre ouverte. Near tenta de s'imaginer Mello défiguré sous les flammes, le corps brisé. S'il avait perdu ses deux jambes, il se serait traîné jusqu'aux pieds de L pour se faire pardonner d'avoir frôlé la mort. Il s'était abandonné entièrement à un homme qui lui avait offert son bien le plus précieux, mais trop tôt pour le comprendre, trop tard pour s'en empêcher.

- Je vais chercher de l'eau, dit Reste après un silence interminable. J'ai une bouteille dans la voiture.

- Ce n'est pas la peine. Ca va finir par disparaître.

Rester le dévisagea.

- Qu'est-ce qui va disparaître ?

- La fumée. Tout ce qui a brûlé. Tout va partir.

Rester rit doucement. Near, quelques heures plus tôt, n'aurait pas supporté ce rire, le prenant pour lui telle une moquerie. A présent, il se sentait trop loin, trop perdu dans les souvenirs et les images qu'il préservait de tout pour être en colère. Rester avait peut-être pitié. Peut-être.

- Vous ne voulez plus une seule trace ?

- Non. Ce n'était pas pour moi. Ce ne sera pour personne.

Rester ne répondit pas. Finalement, il restait si peu du sac et de papier que Near ne chercha pas à rallumer une dernière fois le feu. Il tassa les cendres avec le tisonnier qu'il garda ensuite entre ses mains, comme s'il s'agissait d'un jouet. L'odeur du métal était semblable au sang, comme quelque chose de tout juste mort dans ses paumes.

- Commandant Rester… Avez-vous déjà eu cette impression ?

- Quelle impression ?

Il y avait de toutes petites taches le long du tisonnier. Near les toucha du bout des doigts, et l'odeur du métal, se mêlant à la fumée, apaisa pour une raison qu'il ne put expliquer la nausée soudaine et brutale qui l'avait envahi.

- Celle de vous désagréger. De disparaître.

Rester leva le menton, étudiant du regard la sculpture façonnant les bords de l'âtre. Des feuilles de chêne, des arabesques qui finissaient avec le temps par s'estomper et devenir lisses sous les mains.

- Parfois. Ca m'est arrivé quand j'étais encore dans les Forces Spéciales. L'Irak pendant l'opération Tempête du désert, mais vous le savez déjà.

Il eut un soupir qui ressembla à une sorte de rire pour se moquer de lui-même.

- J'étais totalement pris par cette opération. Ca me dévorait complètement. Et un matin, j'ai même oublié quel était mon deuxième prénom. Ce n'est rien du tout, comme oubli, mais je me suis levé, et d'un coup, je me rappelais de mon grade, de ma tâche à faire pour la journée, mais cette toute petite chose, un nom tout bête donné par mes parents, je ne m'en rappelais plus. Il m'a fallu toute la journée pour m'en rappeler, et j'ai eu peur, le soir, de ne plus me souvenir du reste. Mon premier prénom, mon nom de famille, ce que j'aimais faire avant. Oui…, conclut-il d'un léger sourire. Je crois qu'on peut dire que je me désagrégeais…

- Et aujourd'hui ?

- Pas vraiment. C'était épuisant, mais pas à ce point-là. Ce n'est pas la même chose, Near. Enfin, ce n'est que mon avis.

- … Très bien, répondit enfin Near, ne reconnaissant même pas sa propre voix, lointaine et désincarnée.

Rester se remit debout, épousseta ses genoux légèrement gris à cause de la poussière sur le tapis. Near reposa le tisonnier, vérifia une dernière fois l'âtre avant de se lever à son tour. Le téléphone de Rester sonna à ce moment-là et l'agent quitta le bureau, pour traverser le couloir et sortir de l'orphelinat. Near se tourna vers l'endroit où s'était tenu Roger, mains jointes sur le menton, incapable de regarder Mello et Near dans les yeux.

_Aucun de vous deux. Il est mort avant de le faire._

« Menteur. Menteur, tu savais très bien que ton choix n'allait avoir aucune conséquence sur les évènements à suivre. »

L n'aurait jamais choisi Mello, même si ce dernier l'avait supplié de le faire –Mello n'aurait de toute façon pas supplié L de le choisir : bien qu'il était jaloux et possessif, il croyait tout autant que son mentor à l'excellence et aux récompenses méritées pour les efforts donnés. C'était en ne choisissant pas qu'il avait finalement fait son choix.

« La mort t'arrange bien, L », pensa férocement Near, refermant la porte du bureau de Roger. « Elle a juste accéléré les choses. »

Il ne voulait pas s'avouer ce que cela signifiait réellement. La vraie raison du non-choix de L, et ce qu'il avait voulu accomplir. Ne pas le voir était plus facile, ne pas l'entendre lui permettrait d'avancer encore un peu tout seul, même si cela lui bourdonnerait ensuite à l'oreille comme un insecte nuisible. A la manière du souffle froid de L près de son visage, et son rire odieux, il l'ignorerait et vivrait sans un seul regard en arrière.

« Mais pour combien de temps ? »

Il crut sentir un tremblement de ses poignets à ses coudes mais ce ne fut qu'une illusion, une angoisse sourde qui vibrait dans son corps.

Il réalisa seulement au moment où il fut sur les marches menant à la grande porte de l'orphelinat qu'il était toujours pieds nus. Rester, appuyé contre la voiture noire, le téléphone portable toujours à l'oreille, semblait en pleine conversation. Il raccrocha quand il vit Near s'avancer jusqu'à lui, avant de porter son regard vers le bas du pantalon blanc, s'imprégnant de l'humidité et de la terre.

- Vous allez attraper un rhume.

- Peut-être, répondit Near comme si le sujet ne l'intéressait pas.

Rester haussa les épaules.

- Giovanni vient de m'appeler. Il nous attend là-bas.

Near retint comme un sourire. Même si l'affaire Kira était achevée depuis plusieurs semaines, les agents avaient gardé leur nom d'emprunt. Peut-être parce qu'auprès de Near, Loud, Bullock et Carter ne pouvaient être que Giovanni, Lidner et Rester.

- Sans moi, ils ne vont pas lui adresser la parole, dit Near, alors que Rester lui ouvrait la portière.

- Et vous pensez qu'ils vous parleront ?

De la part de quelqu'un d'autre, la question aurait été offensante mais de Rester, elle était simplement teintée de curiosité. Near le regarda, souriant légèrement, puis tourna la tête vers les grilles noires du domaine encore humides par la pluie.

- Je suis L, déclara-t-il. Ils n'auront pas d'autre choix que de m'écouter.

Rester acquiesça.

- Sheffield, alors ?

Il y avait dans le sourire de Rester quelque chose de calme, sérieux et une sorte de confiance à l'égard de Near. Ce dernier n'en demandait pas tant, mais il l'accepta, une de ces rares choses qu'il avait acceptées dans sa vie.

- Oui, Sheffield.

Rester claqua la portière, s'en alla refermer les grilles noires qui grincèrent lourdement. Near l'observa, sa grande silhouette calme habillée de cet imperméable qui semblait avoir traversé des décennies, tournée vers le domaine qu'il fixa un dernier instant, comme la vision d'un lieu important et pourtant étranger qu'il tentait de graver dans sa mémoire.

Near inspira profondément. L'odeur de la voiture, et l'air humide, lui rappelaient de mauvaises choses, cette chaleur et cette effluve de cuir au soleil. Un genou contre sa poitrine, une main sur son visage, il ferma les yeux. Et alors cette main sur ses joues se mit à trembler, violemment, un spasme nerveux qui s'arrêta presque aussitôt, comme un rappel de sa condition physique. Near rouvrit les yeux, tendit la paume devant lui, écarta les doigts, les plia, les déplia. Sa main était blanche, petite, mais ses doigts étaient assez épais, détenteurs d'une force qui leur était propre.

Il espéra, distraitement, comme si cela ne le concernait pas, que les tremblements ne s'aggraveraient pas avant plusieurs mois, que les images troubles crées par son cerveau ne deviendraient pas plus fortes, ni plus étranges ou cruelles avant un an. Sa lucidité et sa concentration se tenaient sur un fil minuscule, sur lequel il marchait sans vaciller. Un jour le tremblement prendrait jusqu'à ses épaules, dans un an, deux ans peut-être, il ne pourrait plus marcher sans éprouver des spasmes dans les genoux. Il arriverait alors le temps où il devrait tout avouer, et à cet instant il serait perdu.

Combien de chances avait-il de vivre plus longtemps qu'il ne le croyait ? Et surtout, en avait-il envie ?

« Oui… J'en ai envie, encore un peu. »

Il revoyait l'ombre de L en lui, cette chose qui le dégoûtait et qu'il admirait tout autant. Dans cette ombre, il y avait eu Mello également, et dans les yeux noirs de L, il y avait eu les pupilles de l'enfant écrivant fébrilement, le fixant avec surprise et méfiance. Il était triste, et drôle aussi, de considérer ce qui avait été fait. L n'avait pas choisi Mello, n'avait pas choisi Near, car dans tous les cas, Near serait devenu L. En ne choisissait pas Mello, L lui avait donné ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, sans dire un mot.

L croyait tout savoir de Mello. Ca avait été sa plus grande erreur, après celle d'avoir perdu contre Kira. En accordant tout ce que Mello avait désiré de lui, il avait oublié de donner la chose la plus importante lui-même. Peu importait sa vérité, peu importait son argent ou encore la liberté qu'il offrait à Mello en ne le choisissant pas.

Il était mort, à présent.

Near réalisa qu'il avait un demi-sourire aux lèvres. Rester était revenu à la voiture, avait claqué la portière puis mis sa ceinture de sécurité. Il régla le rétroviseur, avant de regarder sa montre.

- Nous en aurons pour longtemps. Vous êtes sûrs de vouloir y aller en voiture ? Le train serait bien plus rapide.

- Ils attendront, répondit Near, le regard tourné vers les grilles noires de la Wammy's House. Ils savent de quoi il va être question.

- Nous devrons nous arrêter pour la nuit.

- Ca ne me pose pas de problème.

Rester réprima à grand-peine un soupir.

Near continua à regarder les grilles noires jusqu'à ce la voiture fût trop loin pour qu'il les discerne des arbres autour du domaine. Il souriait toujours légèrement, derrière la paume de sa main. L avait dit que tout cela ne dépendait pas de lui.

« L… A présent, tout dépend de moi. »

Ils passèrent sous un tunnel et Near, plongé dans une soudaine et brève obscurité, ne sut plus où se trouvaient les limites entre le corps de Rester, la voiture et lui-même. Ce fut un instant étrange, où les yeux grands ouverts, il concentra toute son énergie dans l'attente, où il ne ressentit qu'un frémissement dans son esprit, un contact comme un bras l'enserrant avec une force tendre et triste, qui l'arracha à son corps et l'abandonna dans le noir.

Il attendrait encore longtemps, et vivrait tout autant, juste pour cela. Le jour où, bien que terrifié, apeuré, et pourtant plein d'une adoration aveugle à son égard, un enfant se tiendrait devant lui et pleurerait sans s'arrêter. Il pleurerait et tremblerait, mortifié dans son être, guidé par Near, appelé par cette voix qu'il aurait entendu dans son esprit comme la preuve d'un lien indicible, tandis que sa solitude et son incompréhension du monde disparaîtraient d'un seul coup, pour ne laisser place qu'à lui-même.

Cette chose sans nom que seuls les enfants comme lui pourraient comprendre, et qui n'aurait de sens que pour eux.

**FIN**


End file.
